The Sunset after the Beach
by ramonesroxx
Summary: Sunny Bee year four. Story revolving around the Richards.
1. Intro

**Intro (continues after the last actual episode of the show)**

 _..."when the moon rises early just as the Santa Ana winds kick up out of nowhere and the sun is just dropping out of sight, whoever you meet at the far side of the pier is who you're destined to be with"..._

What a lovely, romantic legend, isn't it?

Well, for some of the residents of this idyllic little town, things really turned out pretty great at first sight. Ben, Meg, Vanessa and Michael had finally made it to the aisle, swearing to love and honour each other 'til death do them part. Somehow making this legend come true, many years after it was born under the star of Armando Deschanel back the mid 20s...

It was the evening of the big wedding day, almost every citizen of Sunset Beach came to share their happy and loving feelings toward the newly wed couples.

The restaurant was filled with beautiful white and golden decorations and flowers, sparkling ornaments and really sincere laughter of joy.

It seemed as tough everybody had put their worries and pain at side for one evening just to celebrate with the newly weds.

Unfortunately for some, the pain was brought back - unintentionally - but still just as disturbing as ever.

Annie was sitting at a table with Olivia talking about the beauty of such a big event to take place.

"It was about time that Ben and Meg finally found peace and made it to the aisle." Olivia said in content.

"Well, not that I contributed much to this, but it's somehow a nice feeling to see how everything comes to place and everybody gets what they deserve" Annie replied with a certain insinuation.

Olivia grabbed a gasp, knowing exactly what Annie had meant, or at least assuming she meant Gregory being behind bars where Annke thought he belonged.

"Well, it's hard to believe you're - for once - so peaceful and ...I would almost say, bloody honest. You really mean that, don't you? Jude must have a very big influence on you." She said while she smiled.

"Yes, I guess so." Annie smiled "He is the first decent man I've met in the past few years and he makes me feel good and loved. It's like he's the first man to really be able to handle me." She continues.

"I know we had our differences Olivia, but I'm not interested in continuing this feud any longer, and after the events of the last days, I assume you aren't either...I mean, we're not going to best friends I guess, but I at least hope our paths can cross without trying to jump at each others throats like we used to." Annie pleads.

"Oh Annie...you know when you were little, your father was so proud of you. He and your mother raised you to be a fighter. Del was a fighter and he thought you to be the same. He had a crazy way to show love but that was love to him..."

"What are you saying Olivia?" Annie asked.

"Well I know you since you were that little and it is quite funny that you, that little girl with an attitude, would manage to tear apart the last pieces of family I had already begun to destroy myself..." Olivia paused leaving Annie with a scent of regret.

"Well it all started with your affair with daddy..."Annie interrupted.

"Annie, I told you I..."

"No, Olivia really, let me finish. I thought you had forced him, or better yet, seduced him into leaving you all the jewels, the house and money and all I wanted was revenge. I wanted to take it all from you and leave you butt naked just as he had left me."

"And you reached your goal... almost."

But before the two of them could continue the conversation, Bette popped out of nowhere giggling.

"Well my my my, thunder please strike me for I thought I have seen it all - yet now, two enemies sit at one table and talk and smile….Wha-what is going on here?"

"Bette my dear, how nice to see you!"

"What on earth happened to you two?" Bette started.

"We're sort of.. talking things out." Annie replied smiling.

"You should be enjoying this wonderful wedding instead of riding old waves." Bette said putting her hand on both Olivia's and Annie's shoulder.

"Well, Bette, I think what ever time is just perfect to be honest and to stop the hurt and pain." Olivia answered. „Your niece is really offering me a very good company today."

"Are you both drunk or something? Hahaha I can't believe my ears" Bette laughs almost uncontrolled „I love you girls, really, I do!"

That moment, Jude walks in and after congratulating the newly weds, he surprises Annie with a cheek kiss from the side.

"Jude, hey, it's so nice that you've made it" Annie says.

"Hello ladies, glad I could make it," Jude replied "I came here as soon as I finished the statement at the police station about Gregory and the power plant incident."

"How is Greggy doing?" Bette asked concerned.

Olivia looked down trying not to show her concern about her ex husband but was dying to know about him.

"I think he is doing ok...it's a lot of action the first day, taking prints and mugshots and everything...I think he doesn't have the time to feel in a certain way right now." Jude said.

"Man I still can't believe what's happening..." Bette complained. "But hey, let's mingle with the guests and try to have a nice evening".

Annie and Bette stood up from the table, followed by Olivia. Jude pulled Olivia aside and gave her a serious look.

"Look, Olivia, I know this must be hard right now..."

"Jude, it's alright, I mean I knew this had to happen when we were all at the power plant. I think it's better to know he is in prison, than dead, even if I'm not sure of his feelings towards this situation he's in."

"Yes, you can be glad you managed to stop him from doing something even more stupid, they would have put him down, really. I guess he cared to much about you and his family to continue with this."

"Well, I don't know how, but in the end he managed to do what was right to do..." Olivia answered.

"I promise you, I made my statement as good as I could, trying not to compromise him even more. I didn't mention that he kicked me down or that he tried to escape. I'm sure it was in his favor."

"Thank you, Jude, I really appreciate it.„

"One more thing Olivia...he asked me to give you a message."

"Oh? Well?"

"He said he wasn't able to tell you everything he wanted to when you were there and that he would appreciate it if you could stop by."

Olivia had a flashback, remembering about how Gregory has told her he used to love her more than life itself. She thought about how much she would love to see him again, how his situation made her feel sad and in pain, but she was almost certain he would be better off without her.

"Hey, kiddo...are you ok?" Bette asked worried.

"Oh yes, yes thank you Bette" Olivia lied as she snapped out of her flashback. "I'm going to say goodbye to the newly weds and then go home. I don't feel quite well, I'm sorry." Olivia said and left the group.

"I'm so worried about her." Bette said. "I don't know how she is going to make it trough..."

„This is really getting at her, isn't it?" Jude asked worried.

„Well, Jude my dear, first you fight the love of your life for the custody of a child you thought was dead - thank you very much for that, poopsie - then you know and feel the hatred towards yourself coming from almost every person that means something to you, then you think that, said love of your life dies after killing a woman who presumingly came back from the dead to torture you - thanks again poopsie -„

„Aunt Bette please!" Annie mingled.

„YOU THEN" - Bette continued louder - „have to pull yourself together to fight for the well being of your son and his interests, also having to fight an addiction you thought you've overcome…to THEN find out that said love of your life is very well alive and tricked you the whole time into thinking he was dead….to then face the fact that you'll probably never see him walking around town as a free man - EVER AGAIN." Bette took a deep breath after her plead. „How on Earth would you feel, Jude? Annie? No one? Well I thought so." Bette said while Annie and Jude sank their heads in shame.

Jude felt sorry for Olivia and sorry that he too, played a part in the whole masquerade. But he had a job… How little was a job worth, when it had to be done playing with feelings and emotions?

Bette turned around and left Annie and Jude looking disturbed.

 _The way Aunt Bette puts it, Olivia's past two years would be too much to handle for anybody. And it's true…she really is stronger than most of us ever wanted to give her credit for._ Annie thought.


	2. Time to heal

The next morning, life had taken back its routine, cars were driving loudly on the streets, people rushing to work, the crowds gathering at the beach, kids going to school, everything as nothing has ever happened.

Meg woke up after a strange dream, finding herself in the arms of the man she loved and was more than grateful that it was the first day as Mrs. Evans for the rest of her life.

Michael and Vanessa were up early heading to their honeymoon destination.

Caitlin and Cole also decided they needed some time together, away from Sunset Beach and went to spend a couple of days in New York.

Olivia woke up with a strong head ache. The sort of headache that booze gave her a few weeks ago. But it was different tough. Painfully different.

She looked around the guest room she was sleeping in and started daydreaming about a time when she never entered these rooms in the mansion, as if they didn't even existed.

 _-Gregory what on earth are we going to do with all these rooms for heavens sake?_

 _-Well, we could fill the house with children, each of them can have a room._

 _-Dear God, each of them could have their own flat!_

 _Laughter. Happiness. Love!_

Trey was with Rose for the morning so Olivia had plenty of time for herself.

She couldn't stop thinking about what Jude had told her last night, about Gregory wanting to see her again. What did he want to tell her?

She was dying of desire to see him, to talk to him, but she was also afraid and somewhat angry at him for letting her think he was dead.

She mourned inside. She died inside, that horrible day she was told about his death.

Would they be able to have a decent conversation? Would she bear the sight of this usually strong man, now so weak?

Would he be nice to her or just wanting to throw her out of the house? He still possessed everything, she wasn't his wife anymore and had no right to be there after all.

"Why can't I just get over you Gregory?" She cried before being interrupted by the phone.

"Livvy sweetie, its me, Bette"

"Good morning Bette, how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, just wondering if you would like to join me for breakfast." Bette asked.

"Oh, that's so nice of you to ask. But unfortunately I have such a strong head ache that I didn't even leave the bed yet. I'm sorry."

"Oh, well...ok, maybe lunch then."

"I'll call you later when I'm feeling better, ok?"

"I guess...love you tootsie, bye."

"Goodbye Bette."

She hung up and started crying throwing herself back in the pile of pillows. She didn't want to see anyone at this moment.

She felt so unsure and so bad about herself and everything she did, she couldn't face anyone at this point, not even her best friend.

"This can't go on like this..." with Caitlin and Cole under one roof, with Trey being shared like an object and with all the grief and pain not being able to be with Gregory, Olivia felt trapped in a situation without escape. What was she going to do?

She decided to use the time Caitlin and Cole were gone, to think things trough and change something in her life.

 **Six days later**

The door of the Richards house opens while Cole drags in the heavy bags of his wife.

"My God Cait, you really went down on those shops in NY" Cole says laughing.

"Well you know after all that has happened I needed it" she smiles and gives him a kiss. "Mom? Sean? Rose? Anybody home? Annie?!" Caitlin called. No one is answering.

"Maybe they're all out for lunch. It isn't bad to have the house to ourselves tough..." Cole says while pulling her closer.

"I guess we could make the best of it" Caitlin smiles cuddling up to Cole.

They start kissing until Caitlin notices an envelope on the coffee table. Suspecting bad news, she rips herself out of Coles armes and hurries to open the letter up.

 _"Dear Cait, I hope you and Cole had a wonderful vacation and that you could sort some things out between you..."_

Caitlin start _s_ to read her mothers letter and worries more with every word she reads.

 _"Obviously you had a lot to talk about and whatever decision you made, especially concerning Trey, I will try to respect that and figure out a way to make it best for the both of us. I hope we can find a decent way to settle things, because there is nothing I want more at this moment, than to know you are happy. You, Trey, even Cole._

 _Before you start wondering what this is all about, I will get to the point: I left Sunset Beach, but you've certainly figured that out, since the house is as empty as a graveyard. Sean went back to college, by the way._

 _I really needed to get away from everything, mostly from the house that I'm living in as if I were a stranger to it...from the fact that my son is being shared like an object, from seeing you and Cole, knowing how much it hurts you to constantly be reminded of the fact that we had an affair, from your father who - even though locked up in prison - is_ _haunting my every move and thought. I still love him so badly that it rips me apart to know how much I have hurt him..._

 _Basically I couldn't stand it to be in this house, in this town anymore. Or better yet, I can't stand myself at the moment._

 _This is why I decided I needed to get away and make peace with myself first of all, before I can put anything back together again, for Treys sake._

 _Speaking of which, he is fine and enjoying his time here in this new surrounding._

 _Before you freak out, please understand that Trey is my son, and he needs to be wherever I choose and decide to be, so please, no hard feelings._

 _But, obviously his father also has something to say in all this, so I decided to bring Trey every week back to the house and pick him up after another week, and so on. This way you will know he is fine and he can spend time with all of us. Please believe me I really don't want any more drama, tell Cole I am taking full responsibility. I'm not far away but far enough to keep a cool psychical distance between myself and all the pain._

 _Nobody knows where I am so don't bother asking Rose about my whereabouts. She doesn't know._

 _Also when I bring Trey, I will bring him to her and pick him up from her, I can't bear seeing anyone now, knowing how badly I deceived you. I am ashamed, in pain and so damn angry with myself. I need to heal Caitlin, I really do._

 _I don't know how long I'm going to be gone, but I'll take my time and think about myself for once._

 _I really, truly, from the bottom of my heart hope you understand this and that you don't judge me._

 _I love you, always have and always will._

 _Mom"_

Caitlin falls back into the sofa while putting her moms letter down. Cole can't stop wondering what that's all about...

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Cole...its...its mom" she starts crying.

"What's the matter?"

"She left Cole, my mom left Sunset Beach!"

"What do you mean she left Sunset Beach? Where the hell is Trey? Roooose?! Cole shouted.

"Cole, Cole please stop! Trey is with her, he is fine."

"What the hell is wrong with this woman? I can't believe she is doing this again! Damn you Olivia! I swear I'm going to the police and press charges" Caitlin hasn't seen Cole so furious ever before.

"Listen to me Cole, please, don't. We had enough drama, charges and pain to keep this on."

"But she took my son away Caitlin!"

"She took her son!" Caitlin paused. "But she's not a fool Cole, she knows he is yours too so she says will bring him home periodically, so calm down!"

"I don't care what she says, what if she's drinking again? Lord knows I will end this!"

"Cole, please, please wait a few more days. If she doesn't bring him back, you can do whatever you want to. Please give her a chance Cole" Caitlin begs.

"So you're asking me to live without knowing where my son is?"

"I'm asking you to give my mom a chance Cole, a chance to heal her wounds. She is in so much pain, please Cole. Here, read the letter, it's honest Cole. She needs her time."

Cole is having a hard time letting go from the rage he has against Olivia but decides, for Caitlin's sake to wait a few days and see if Olivia was honest about bringing Trey home.

Caitlin was suspicious about Coles desperate reaction. She could understand that he worried about Trey, knowing that her mom was heavily drinking the past weeks but having the circumstances cleared, that it was actually Annie who was behind all of it, he should be more calm. Was he hiding something?

After all, they received good news in New York, since their trip was not only about shopping...why was he so damn angry?

Caitlin looked to her side to a very mad husband and asked:

"Can we please just go upstairs and unpack?"

"I'm not in the mod Cait, look I swear to God, if your mother doesn't bring trey back in a couple of days, I will press charges and that's my last word!"

Cole stood up and left slamming the front door shut behind him.


	3. Chosen loneliness

After another four days, Caitlin woke up to the sound of a knock on her bedroom door.

Rose was waiting on the other side, with Trey in her arms and smiling.

"Mrs. Deschanel, I thought you might want to see him." She said after Caitlin opened the door in excitement.

"Oh hey there little man! Oh I missed you so much!" She said while grabbing her little brother. Cole woke up to the sounds and smiled. "Thank you, oh Rose?"

"Yes mam?"

"Rose, you've seen my mom, how is she? And where is she?"

"I'm sorry, she wouldn't tell me. But she looks great, she seems pretty happy to be honest. " Rose replied.

"Thank you Rose, that would be all." Caitlin said, not quite satisfied by the answer but still happy to hear that her mom was doing good.

Her mom happy away from Sunset Beach? Away from her children? Away from Gregory?

As she closed the door, Caitlin turned to Cole smiling: "see, I told you my mom would keep her promise. I guess this arrangement is ok for as long as she needs her space, don't you think?"

"I guess so." Cole answered flatly, somewhat relieved that he was holding his son in his arms.

Later that day, while Caitlin, Cole and Trey were playing outside by the pool, the doorbell rang like crazy and Rose was hurrying to open up.

It was a very appalled Bette.

"Oh Rose thank God, now where the hell is Olivia?"

Rose couldn't even open her mouth to answer.

"she really is a weirdo! Why won't she answer any of my calls? And better yet, her phone is down since today, not even ringing for heavens sake! Why would you need a mobile phone if it's closed?!"

Caitlin walked in with Trey in her arms.

"Oh Cait, hey beauty! Can you please tell me where the hell your mother is?"

"Aunt Bette, hi."

"Well? I'm really worried!"

"I wish I could tell you where she is but...honestly I don't know. "

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"She left Bette, she left Sunset Beach."

"She did what?! And she left Trey here, alone with you?"

Caitlin started to explain Bette about the arrangement concerning Trey, how her mother needed the time to herself and out of the house, of the city.

"Oh man...your mother sure is a hell of a stubborn woman."

"I guess she deserves some time on her own after everything that has happened."

"I guess...I was just so worried because the last time I saw her was at the wedding and she looked so miserable. I didn't know what to think. Your father being locked up really got at her.„

"Well she seems ok, at least Rose said so."

"That's good. That's good...Now tell me, did you visit your father?"

"Not yet...I don't feel strong enough to face him, to face reality and the fact that he's locked up..." Caitlin answered.

"I wanted to visit him today and thought you might want to join."

"No...not today Bette. I have to be with Trey now."

"Yeah, yeah I understand."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Toots, don't explain yourself to me. You'll go whenever you feel ready to go. If you speak your mother, tell her to activate her damn phone and give me a call!" Bette smiled and left as Caitlin was sadly looking, watching her leave.

Her mother happy? Away from her friends?

Olivia was holding a picture of herself and Gregory, taken not too long ago during their trip to Carmel.

A time they have found love again after so many years. She thought it would be forever this time. _But look where it ended_ , she thought.

She put the picture down on the coffee table and walked to the window of her apartment. The street was noisy and crowded with people and cars and a lot of car horns.

San Francisco was a beautiful city, she thought, but so loud compared to her home town. It was also a place where she could be anonymous, unlike Sunset Beach, where everyone knew who she was and what she did.

Olivia felt like this city would take the heavy weight off her shoulders. She was content but empty. Empty without her children, her friends, her house, her job, her life.

She wondered if leaving was the right thing to do, it felt so wrong and yet so right at the same time.

She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Gregory wanted to see her again and how much she missed him.

How much she would want to be able to raise Trey with him. To have a second chance. Maybe they wouldn't be together as a couple but still loving parents to a wonderful boy.

"Gregory Jr. " she found herself speaking it out loud. "But you aren't Gregory Jr. , you are Trey Deschanel...are you?"

But if there was something Olivia knew for certain, it was that she needed to prove for once in her lifetime that she was able to handle things on her own.

Without Gregory's help, without all the lies, without money and power and influence.

Since most of Gregory's belongings and money were under investigation, Caitlin and Sean were left with nothing but the house, which was also a questionable possession since Gregory bought it two years ago when he started the money embezzlement.

She no longer was responsible only for Trey, she suddenly became responsible for Caitlin and Sean.

Sean being in college and Caitlin still not knowing what and how she was going to do with her life, she had to provide for the three of them.

Luckily for them, nothing much changed right away but it soon had to change since Gregory's trial was about to start. She didn't even know when exactly…

And then there was Annie, Gregory's rightful wife, who by the major efforts to fix her reputation, still might as well have cleared all the bank accounts before moving in with Jude.

She definitely showed regret towards Olivia but Olivia knew a person couldn't just change like that from zero to hero in 24h.

Maybe all of that talk about feeling sorry was hoping Olivia wouldn't send her to prison for stealing Trey from her.

The situation got even harder since AJ was no longer her boyfriend, which he never really was in her heart.

She just needed a friend at that time, to get over the horrible things that happened to her.

But love was out of the question. She just fooled herself and him into believing there was still something left after 25 years…

 _I have to help my children, all of my children. I have to straighten up a few things and start anew. This time on my own._

She prayed to God to give her strength one more time and help her find the best possible way to repair some of the damage done.

There was only one thing she still possessed after her divorce from Gregory: the Radio Station.

Since it was Gregory's gift for her 20 years ago, she was the only holder of the station. Therefore it still belonged to her.

Even tough she completely ignored the station in the past two years, it ran by itself and with the help of her staff.

But she had no clue on what was going on there, not to speak about the potential left.

The music industry was changing at the dawn of the new millennium. People's habits changed, the station didn't. At least not yet.

It crossed Olivia ´s mind that the Radio Station would be a wonderful income, if reactivated. The only problem was that she would have to go back to Sunset Beach for that.

She didn't feel ready to do so yet.

Whatever decision she would take, she would have to take it quick because time was something she didn't have.


	4. No rest for the wicked

"Greggy Pooh!" Bette exclaimed happy to see her old friend.

"Bette!" Gregory welcomed her, seeming very happy about the visit.

"I'm so glad to see you, Greggy, how are you?"

"Well, look at me, couldn't be any better."

"Yeah…I'm sorry, the question just popped out like that." Bette said nervous.

Gregory was amused at Bette and assured her he understands.

"You know it's amazing how you are the first to visit me in my new, humble home" Gregory said spreading his arms and looking around and showing off the visitors room.

"So no one stopped by yet?" Bette asked.

"No. No one yet. No one but you. I guess I deserve some of it. Not even my lovely wife came here to shout at me, to tell me how disgusting I am. So tell me, how are things out there? How is my family?"

"They're good...good...I guess. Oh, Oh, Sean left for college again. He was excited that Emily decided to continue college as well. They're both just fine."

Gregory couldn't stop noticing how nervous Bette is. He knew she is hiding something.

Bette knew he knew it, too.

„So Caitlin and Cole came back from their trip. They're spending a beautiful day with Trey, I just saw them before I came to see you." Bette continued.

„You know, she said she couldn't bring it up to see you….behind bars…at least not yet. I mean, she - she want's to but she can't. She's a bit troubled, poor thing."

„Well, at least one thing about her didn't change. And that's the fact she's still hanging around with that - „

„Gregory! Stop it, will you? Can't you see there is nothing going to break these two up? Ever?" Bette cried before he could continue.

„Bette…for the love of God. You know me for as long as I can remember. You know this is the same thing we all thought about me and Olivia back in the days. Look at us now. That's not true. There simply is no happy ending when a relationship is based on lies."

„Oh-oh I see. So you think that just because you and Livvy screwed up, everyone has to?"

Gregory sighed.

„Bette all I am saying is that too much has happened lately. I don't see how they will overcome all this. Especially with Olivia living under one roof with them all the time."

„And I am sure you would feel very sorry if they'd broke up."

„No, I won't lie to you, I would be happy. Because it's nothing but pain. The only thing I feel sorry about, is that I can't be there for Caitlin."

„Well, she is a big girl you know. Maybe if you would have considered that in the past, nothing would have happened."

„Oh so now it's my fault that Olivia slept with Cole? How is that having anything to do with all this? I mean honestly, how on Earth can they still live there together?"

Bette obviously avoided looking into Gregory's eyes.

„Bette? Is there anything you want to say?"

„No…no. Nothing." How was she going to tell Gregory that Olivia packed her things and left God knows where, nobody knowing about here whereabouts?

„Bette! Come on. I know you better than that. You would say something in Olivia's defense. Everyones defense for that matter. So why are you mute, my dear?"

„Gregory, a lot of things went horribly wrong the past few years. But God is my witness Greggy! And he may strike me down right now if I'm not telling you the truth!" Bette cleared her throat. „Olivia suffered so much because of you and because of this secret she was keeping, it was eating her up."

„And that's why you decided to cover up for her?" He asked.

„Yes, dammit, because it would have killed you all."

„It did."

„Don't you see, she made a terrible, terrible mistake, not knowing what she actually did in her drunken mind."

„So you'll blame it on the booze?" Gregory asked laughing.

„And you. I was there Gregory, I was there! She cried her soul out to me. She tried to kill herself for heavens sake."

 _Silence. A life without her. Would that be possible? He never asked himself that before. Didn't he care enough? Was he really such a monster, just like Olivia told Tobias a few weeks ago?_

Gregory's thoughts wondered about a life without Olivia, a life where she wouldn't even just live around the corner but be gone. Forever.

„Well, even if I could understand the fact that she did what she did, while drunk…I still feel sick just thinking of it. She was my wife. He was a boy, a thief and a low-lifer. I still ask myself how Caitlin can get past that and live like this."

„Maybe she sees something you don't."

„Oh and just what would that be?"

„Gregory, I didn't come here to argue with you. I honestly wanted to keep you some company and I missed you, you old sourpuss!"

They both laughed. Bette slowly stood up from her chair. Gregory stopped her before she could head towards the door.

„Bette - before you leave. I can't lose the feeling that you're not telling me something."

„I don't know what you mean." She lied.

„Come on Bette. When I mentioned Olivia, Caitlin and Cole living together under one roof, you avoided looking into my eyes. What is it about?"

„Ooooh…Groggy Pooh, please!"

„Bette, no. I might not deserve it in your opinion, but…I am stuck inside this place and it's eating me up that I don't know anything going on with them. No one visits me. I don't know a damn thing. Please. If there is something going on, tell me."

Bette felt sorry for Gregory, he seemed hurt and desperate.

If I tell him what I know about Olivia, he might use his connections to find out where she is.

„Alright, alright, I'll tell you! It's Olivia. She ….she left Sunset Beach!"

* * *

It was past noon when Olivia decided to go out and grab something to eat. She spent most of the time thinking everything trough. What happened and more important: why?

She walked down the streets, consciously perceiving her surroundings for the first time in many years. The trees, the people, the beautiful buildings.

 _People build. And destroy. All at once._

She tried to figure out a way to handle this whole Trey situation. He was her son, he belonged with her. But being Cole's son made it difficult - if not impossible - to move on.

There were still so many unanswered questions.

The one question that she found the hardest to answer logically was about Trey's real paternity. So many have mingled while the tests were done, how could she know the second one was real?

She couldn't.

„If there only was a way to take the test again, but without anyone thinking I manipulated the test myself. Gregory wouldn't believe me…and Cole… ha! Cole would kill me if I claimed Trey wasn't his….God, please give me a sign on what to do." Olivia begged.

Not paying attention to the streets or the traffic, being so caught up into her own thoughts, Olivia almost got run over by a man who was texting on his phone.

„My God, I'm so so sorry! Really sorry, is everything ok? Did I hurt you?" The man asked concerned.

„Oh my, no, it's ok, really it is." Olivia said „I wasn't paying quite much attention either, so I guess we're both to blame." She smiled.

„Gosh, I really shouldn't make a habit out of texting while walking in public. But then again, I wouldn't have bumped into you." He said sheepishly.

Olivia laughed turning her head away from him - and then back to him. She really wasn't in the mood for this. But it felt good talking to someone again.

Someone who didn't know anything about her and took her for who she was right there an then…and not for what she did or did not do in her past.

„It's ok, thank you." She said. Nothing happened.

„Where are my manners? My name is Leo. Leo Foster.

„I'm Olivia... Richards." She hesitated "Nice to meet you."

„Pleased to meet you. Can I buy you some coffee? I know a really good place just around the corner." He asked

„Well…"

„Say yes" he smiled with big begging eyes.

„Ok. I guess I could arrange that. But I really don't have a lot of time." She said.

„Any time you have is fine with me. Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

Gregory started laughing.

"What's so funny Gregory?" Bette asked confused.

"Olivia left. Olivia left?" He repeated. "Where, to yet another one of her cruises!? Living the sweet life? Let me guess, with AJ?"

"My God Gregory, I can't believe what I'm hearing. Do you really think so little of her?" Bette was speechless.

"Well where else could she have left?"

"Damn you Gregory. Just damn you! You don't deserve to know anything. I'm just sorry I ever even mentioned anything to you!" Bette slammed the door of the visitors room behind her.

Her anger was quite visible to Gregory.

"Damn me? Damn her! Damn you Olivia!" Gregory muttered.

* * *

„Two coffees , there you go. That'll be 4,50$ please." The waitress said.

„There you go, no no, Olivia please, it's on me." Leo insisted. „Sooo, tell me, what is a British gal doing downtown San Francisco?"

„Oh," Olivia laughed, „I'm not here on vacation if that's what you think."

„Well?"

„I was born and raised in England, London to be precise. Until one day, I was about 17, I decided to move to the States and live the American dream." She said enthusiastically.

„Wow, quite some adventure spirit. I take it you found your dream?" Leo asked interested.

 _I found it alright, and my nightmare altogether._ Olivia thought.

„Like you won't believe it, really, it all started so beautifully. Life was good on me." She replied.

She couldn't help notice Leos searching looks on his face, and that he was actually searching for a ring on her fingers.

She instinctively put her hands together, as if she was trying to hide the lacking ring.

„So, Leo, now tell me something about yourself, who are you, the guy to run me over?" She fooled around, changing the subject and biting in the cookie that came with her coffee.

„There's nothing much to say about me actually. I was born in L.A., well, actually in a small town nearby." He started.

 _Great, let me guess…_ Olivia thought.

„But, just like you, I moved to San Francisco after finishing college, searching for the greater picture, you know. The greater meaning." They both laughed.

„And did you find it?" Olivia asked.

„Well, to tell you the truth, I thought I did. But then it came all crushing down on me and before I even knew it, here I am, alone and addicted to my mobile phone."

It was now Olivia who searched for the missing ring on his finger.

„Let me guess, a divorce?" She joked around.

„Wow, is that the experience talking?" They again both laughed.

„Well…I guess you've already figured that out, didn't you?" Olivia asked showing off her empty ring finger.

„Yeah…I guess. So, how long do you already live in San Francisco?"

„Oh, no…I'm not living here actually. I'm only temporary staying here…you know, trying to find some peace and quiet."

„Peace and quiet?!" He laughed at the Paradoxon. "There is no peace and quite in this town. So where do you live?" He asked interested.

„Gosh look at the time, I really have to go. I have so much to take care of. Thank you so much for the coffee."

„Wow, that's an exit there. I didn't mean to get too personal." He pled.

„No, it's not that but I really have to go." She stood up and headed to the door.

„How can I contact you again?"

„I don't think that's…"

„Come on Olivia. Am I really such a bad company?"

„Gosh no, Leo I'm sorry if that's what you think. I just don't know if …"

„Ok, look, no pressure. Here's my card. If you feel like talking, just call me. I'll be more than delighted to see you again. Honestly. You're…"

„No, don't - say - another - word. Have a wonderful day Leo." Olivia said while she grabbed the card out of his hands.

Their hands touched for a second and their eyes locked. His eyes said everything she needed to know.

But she wasn't into this. Not now. Maybe not ever.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

The on and off with Trey was working just fine, and since Rose only had brief messages for her, she assumed Cole was also starting to get used to this.

The pier was silent at the break of dawn, the waves being the only noise around. Trey was sleeping and Olivia waited for Rose to show up as promised.

„Mrs. Richards, hello. It's so nice to see you again. How are you?"

„Oh I'm fine Rose, I'm fine. Here, take Trey and give him a kiss from me when he wakes up later." Olivia said, quickly walking away.

„Mrs. Richards, please wait." Rose asked.

„Wha- what is it Rose?"

„Caitlin wanted to know….she asked me if I could ask you…"

„Oh Rose, just say it, is Caitlin alright?"

„No she's fine, everything is great. She was wondering when you're going to come back home."

Home. Home sounded so good. She missed the town, the beach right in front of her house, her daughter, everything. Home could sound so sweet and so bitter at the same time.

„Well, Rose, I still have quite some things I need to take care of. But it shouldn't be too long. I hope I'll be able to return shortly."

„Everybody is worried about you Mrs. Richards. Mrs. Katzenkazrahi is dropping by every other day and keeps asking me if I can tell her anything about you. Sean just found out about it and is worried too, he's coming home in a few days because he feels he is needed here, I have a hard time not to be followed when we meet, because everybody knows we are meeting somewhere and everybody would love to see you." Rose explained with a hurt look in her eyes.

What was she doing to the people she loved? What was she doing to her children?

„I even got a call from one of Mr. Richards lawyers, he was asking for you." Rose continued.

„Wha - What about?" Olivia started worrying.

„He said it was only your business. But he did say it had something to do with the upcoming trial. It's in about 3 weeks and they are going to need your support in trying to reduce Mr. Richards' sentence."

„My help? But I'm not his wife anymore. What could I possibly do to help?" Olivia wondered.

„He wouldn't say. He just told me to ask you to contact him as soon as possible because they really need you." Rose finished.

„Well, thank you Rose." Olivia said while picking up the card from Rose.

„Mrs. Richards…"

„Yes Rose."

„Please come back home."

Olivias eyes darkened with grief. But she had to stay strong. She watched Rose leave the pier with a sleeping Trey.

Thinking that she is alone, she started crying out loud in despair. Why was everybody still caring about her? She taught nobody could care less about her whereabouts.

Getting a grip of herself, Olivia was suddenly stopped by a hand pulling her back.

„Olivia, wait!" The voice said angry.

* * *

„Are you sure?" Gregory asked in a severe tone.

„Positive. She's in town. She gave the baby to your housekeeper on the pier. I called as soon as I could Mr. Richards."

„Thank you." He hung up

„Ricardo!" He asked.

„What is it Richards?" Ricardo stood up from his desk moving towards Gregory.

„Look, I know I'm not entitled to endless phone calls. But I need to check on Caitlin, please."

„Gregory…you know the law."

„I know, but please, it's really important."

„Just ONE call. Ruiz, can you make sure he's back in his cell after the call?"

„Sure do." Ruiz answered.

Gregory watched Ricardo move away towards his desk.

„Are you going to give me some privacy here?" A pissed Gregory muttered.

He dialed the phone number of his house, he knew it by heart. The long ringing made him nervous.

„The Richards Fam…" Rose picked up.

„Rose, it's me. Did you meet Olivia?"

„Yes…but how…"

„It doesn't matter how I know. I do. Now did you tell her what I asked you to?"

„Yes Sir. And she didn't quite understand it."

„Well it doesn't matter. Did she say anything? Is she going to contact my lawyers?"

„She didn't say Sir. But it really tormented her. She seemed worried."

„Dammit!" Gregory slammed the phone before Rose could end her sentence.

He hurried and dialed another number, hoping Ricardo and Ruiz won't notice.

„It's Gregory Richards. I need you to track her down and bring her back to Sunset Beach. Right now!"

"Don't worry Greg, she'll track me down first..." the voice said after Gregory hung up.

Even locked up behind bars, Gregory didn't loose his willpower. He was as determined as ever to get out of jail as fast as he could and put everything back in place.

Olivia was included in that „back in place". Her place was in Sunset Beach with his children. Maybe not with him anymore, but the children always came first with her.

What had changed now? How could she be so heartless and leave, not letting anyone know if she was fine. Not letting him know…

Gregory snapped out of his train of thoughts as Ruiz showed him the way to his cell.

„I know the way by know, thank you very much." He said mocking Ruiz.

* * *

Caitlin woke up in an empty bed. The clock said it was too early for Cole to have already left for work but he definitely wasn't home anymore. She stepped out of the bedroom and made her way downstairs to find Rose entering the house with Trey.

"Mrs Deschanel, someone here is dying to see you." Rose said happily.

"Oh good morning my handsome little man!" Caitlin said enthusiastically until realizing that Trey being here only meant her mother was here in town as well.

"Rose, how is my mother?" She asked concerned.

"She seemed fine, a bit overwhelmed by all the information I had for her, but fine. She asked me to give you this and she said she'll be home soon." Rose finished handing Caitlin a little envelope.

Caitlin put Trey in his crib and folded the envelope open. It was a necklace with a pendant. She remembered her father gifting it to Olivia two years ago at Christmas, the pictures of her and Sean as little kids inside. A little note inside the envelope said : _Keep this safe for me until I am back. Love, mom._

Caitlin's eyes softened, giving way to a smile and a few tears. She was happy her mother was thinking about her and Sean as well and not only about Trey. She didn't want to believe she had forgiven her mother, came back with Trey and Sean from Europe to just have her mother now running away from her. That was making no sense to Caitlin and here she had proof that her fears were nothing but fears. Meaningless.

Caitlin didn't know yet if a life like this with her mom and Cole in one house would be possible. But since she and Cole couldn't afford another place to stay, they had to stay there together and she really wanted to work things out between them. Soothing the spirits and giving Trey the chance to have a good and protected childhood.

Her and Cole even took first steps to a life just for the two of them, going to New York to check possibilities of fertility treatments. She didn't lose hope yet and was looking forward to the test results which she hoped to be able to share with her mother.

Caitlin was startled by the front door opening loudly. She saw Sean and Emily entering the house with a few bag packs.

"Sean, I'm so happy you're here!" Caitlin said running to her brother. "Emily, you too! I'm glad you could make it." She continued.

"Hey sis, tell me, are you all right? Trey?" Sean asked concerned.

"Yes, yes we are. Look, mom asked Rose to give me this." She showed the pendant necklace to Sean. "She says she'll be home soon."

"Oh man, I can't believe her. We just started college for like what, 3 weeks and I already have to come back here because there's again something going on here." Sean said rolling his eyes.

"Sean, I think that you did the right thing to come back to your family. They need you." Emily stated understanding.

"Yeah, Ems. Thank you for putting up with this every time." He said smiling.

"Well come on guys, Rose has your room ready. You must be famished, breakfast is ready." Caitlin invited.

* * *

Olivia's eyes darkened as she turned around to see who dared grabbing her like that.

"What the ...?" She asked angry.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Olivia?"

"Let me go! I don't know what you mean." She struggled to break free from the hand that kept her tight.

"Just tell me Olivia, what the hell do you think you're doing? You think you have the right to keep my son from me?"

"A-ha!" She laughed. "I am not keeping him from you, Cole! In fact I am being very generous with you! Or would you rather have this cleared in court so you can see him only every other weekend and on holy days?!" She menaced pulling her arm violently out of Coles grip.

Cole knew she was right but he was still out of his mind with anger.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you putting him trough this?"

"Oh would you please stop? I made it perfectly clear I will come back after I sort my thoughts out! Why won't you just understand I need some time to myself?" She asked

"All I think of is Trey!" He said dry.

"I see, but well you see Cole, the sanity and well being of his mother are just as important. If you want Trey with you again, you will have to be patient and just wait. And there's nothing more to it than that!" She replied. "Why are you even acting up this way? I told you I am bringing him back and I am! What are you so afraid of, Cole?" She asked insinuating.

She didn't even know what she was insinuating, she didn't know if he had ulterior motives but his reaction made her more and more suspicious.

"Look, Olivia, I know some crazy things happened in the past few months. And believe me, I am not happy with our living arrangement but all I care about is Caitlin and Trey. And you are hurting both."

"I would never do such a thing!" She snapped at him. "It's because I love them that I left! I need to find a way to keep it all together now that Gregory is... away..." she hesitated.

"Yeah well you're doing a hell of a job. Leaving." He replied sarcastic.

"I don't have to listen to this! Just get out of my way!" She shouted running down the pier and away from him.

"Oh Olivia... if you think you can take Trey away from me you are wrong! I will never let that happen!" Cole said looking behind her.

* * *

Bette dropped her purse on the coffee table. She sighed walking to the sofa where AJ was sitting with his newspaper.

"Hello my dear," he began. "How was your visit?"

"Oh boy don't even get me started!" She said dropping her shoes from her feet. "Gregory is such an -"

"Bette," AJ started laughing interrupting her from calling Gregory names. "Did you even expect it to be otherwise?"

"Yes, AJ I did! I really hoped that the situation he's in would make him reflect on everything he has done and make him...more...I don't know, understanding..." Bette complained.

"Well I'm sorry to hear you're disappointed. But it was quite predictable." AJ continued. "But that's not the only thing that bothers you, is it?" He asked.

"No, I just can't believe Livvy is gone just like that. No notice no nothing." She paused looking into AJs eyes with fear. "You - you don't think she also left because of us, do you?"

"No, Bette honey, I am sure she didn't. She seemed happy for us. You know her heart always belonged to another. In fact..." he paused turning around and picking up a letter from the small table by the sofa, "I think I have something for you to cheer you up." He said handing the letter to Bette.

Bette opened her eyes wide with curiosity. "What is this?"

"I found it on the floor at the front door. Someone must have pushed it beneath. And by the handwriting on the envelope" he said flipping the letter in Bettes hands "I'd say it's from Olivia." He finished smiling.

Bette jumped from the sofa and tangled her fingers trying to open the letter while trembling with joy.

 _My dearest Bette,_

 _I am utterly sorry I left without a call or some sort of notice, I am really sorry! I can only imagine how disappointed and scared you were. Considering my mental state the past few weeks, God knows what that Olivia might have done..._

 _I miss you Bette! I miss our chats and our dinners, our laughing and crying together. You may wonder why I shutted you out of I miss you so much..._

"You bet I do toots!" Bette said interrupting and laughing between tears.

 _...but I had to be for myself and finally close the book of long lasting drama and pain. Start anew, with a fresh mind and a fresh new blank page. I am determined to come back, soon I hope, and take charge of my family and all of the unresolved things that Gregory left behind. I just needed to load my batteries, if you like to put it that way._

 _Everything in Sunset Beach was like poison to my reason. I had a hard time concentrating on anything, let alone on being a mother to my three children. That's the biggest fail I had to ever admit committing and I wasn't ready to fail again. I hope you understand me Bette, and I hope that your 34 missed calls and countless mailbox messages don't mean you want to tell me our friendship is over..._

"Ahaa, Livvy!" Bette laughed shaking her head.

 _...and that you'll be happy to join me for a coffee again, to have a talk. I have news for you, and Annie. And I wish you will accept seeing me again._

 _I sincerely miss and love you,_

 _Liv_

"Oh boy, she's so sweet if she wants to." Bette stated while turning back to AJ.

"Well, what does it say?" He asked curious.

"She's fine, she misses me." Bette laughed. "And most important, she'll be back soon. " Bette finished as she handed the letter for AJ to read.

* * *

Gregory sat on his prison bead, his hands folded into a fist holding his head in support. His position looked almost as tough he was praying but he was just lost in a deep train of thoughts.

 _I can't believe she went away like that. I can't believe my children are alone for themselves to take care of. I can't believe I let her convince me to turn myself in, I hoped she'd be the one to take charge. Oh but what am I thinking?...Olivia never could do anything else but run away when things got complicated._

 _I just wish I hadn't told Bette I feared she ran away with AJ! But how was I supposed to know Bette was involved with him right now?_

"Dammit Gregory!" He muttered loudly.

 _I need to find a way and get out of here. There are too many things threatening to go wrong, my family, the Liberty, my possessions...all the work of 25 years down the drain. If I could only figure out how to get out. Legally._

It then crossed Gregory's mind what an actual bastard he was. He took a life without hesitating. It suited him just right to be in-prisoned. He saw the ghost of Francesca Vargas in front of his inner sight, laughing at him and at his misery.

Gregory remembered how desperate she looked at him when he pointed the gun towards her, begging him not to shoot her, promising she'll stop her doings. But he pulled the trigger.

Secretly he had hoped she'd survive, he could have directly pointed to her heart or her head but he didn't. He hoped she'll recover and stay the hell away from his family with a warning like that. But he lost it and he now lost his freedom.

He couldn't escape the feeling of guilt, immediately thinking that it could have been Caitlin instead of Francesca. Or even Olivia. In a parallel universe somewhere.

It crossed his mind feeling guilty, that Francesca was too, a daughter to somebody, a friend to somebody, maybe even a trusted and beloved woman to somebody. And he took that away from those people, whoever they might be.

"Aaargh, Gregory think straight! There is no time for feeling guilty now! I have to take care of..."

He was interrupted by Ricardo, wo said:

"Take care of what, Richards?"


	5. A part of the inventory

Olivia sat on the corridors of LAX waiting to board on her flight to San Francisco.

She was still appalled at the atrocity that Cole possessed to secretly follow Rose and meet her to scream at her like that.

Did Caitlin even know where he was? She wondered what her daughter would have thought knowing her husband yet again lied to her and ran to see her, secretly. _What a hypocrite_ , she thought.

Olivia couldn't lose the feeling that Coles despair was more than necessary. Why was he acting up like that? Her conversation with him, if there was anything good coming from that, gave her the best idea she ever had in the last few days!

"That's it! That's it! Hah! I know now how to prove it!" She said out loud as the cabin crew of her flight passed her by looking at her a little bit surprised.

Noticing she would have to keep her thoughts to herself, Olivia headed to her gate and waited patiently, not able to erase the smile on her face tough.

* * *

Gregory's contact person ran trough the crowds at the airport. He struggled to pass the security check and run after Olivia but the police men didn't allow him to enter the security zone without a valid ticket.

"I'm sorry Sir, I can't let you in!"

"But it's important! I have to find a woman, my wife, please!" He lied.

"We can call her trough the speakers but you won't pass this zone without a valid ticket I'm afraid."

Rowland turned around sighing in defeat. He knew Gregory was going to be extremely unsatisfied with his performance. But he was just too late due to the traffic.

Gregory had ordered him to get a hold of her and find out where she went to but he failed. He struggled hard to find a way to find out where her flight was going. Maybe if he could just pretend to be a baggage drop operator and get a look into the system, he thought.

Rowland made his way out of the security zone back to where the the luggage was being dropped by the passengers. He took a deep breath and went straight to the operators saying:

"Good day, I'm Mike, the new guy. I was told to come here and begin my shift."

The woman fronting him looked at him somewhat suspicious. She wasn't told that a new guy was about to start working there but heck, she thought, there were so many things going wrong around there, it must be just a lack of information passing.

"Hi! What's your name again?" She asked friendly.

"Mike Turner." He lied. "I was told to present myself here. So, what can I do for a start?"

* * *

„Take care of what, Richards?" Ricardo repeated himself.

„Detective," Gregory started, „I didn't see you come in."

„Well, Gregory? What is it that you need or think you need to take care of?" Ricardo asked again patiently.

„Oh, don't mind me Detective, a silly prisoner, caught up in his thoughts." Gregory tried to change the subject.

„You know, Gregory, for a man with your knowledge of the law, you should know by now that the police aren't something to play with." Ricardo dropped his first question moving on.

„I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean." Gregory stated smiling fakely.

„Oh just cut the crap, Richards!" Ricardo went on, this time louder. „Don't you know by now, that every call that leaves this building gets recorded?" He paused to let Gregory explain himself.

„Of course I do, so what's the news?" Gregory went on playing stupid.

„The news is, that you did not only call home earlier this day, but you also called another number, saying - and I quote: _I need you to track her down and bring her back to Sunset Beach. Right away!_ "

Would you mind explaining this, Richards?" Ricardo finished throwing a file on the floor of Gregory cell between the bars.

Gregory was caught. _Damn it_ , he thought, _I'm starting to make mistakes!_

Luckily for him, the call didn't last long enough to be tracked down, and Gregory knew that.

„I am sorry Detective, I don't know what it is that you're insinuating." He tried to keep his cool.

„Okay, let me spell it out for you: you're trial is in less than two weeks. Now I know you're trying to get a hold of Olivia but damn it, Gregory, the authorities are going to use everything they can get their hands on against you!" He shouted. „Now why on earth would you jeopardize you're status and go on, hiring some dirty cops to do business for you?"

„You can't prove anything. The call lasted for less than 10 seconds, you'll never get a hold of my contact person." Gregory admitted.

„You don't seem to understand how serious your situation is," Ricardo continued, „It's not about WHO your contact person is. In fact, it's not even about what you want them to do for you.

The mere fact that you're trying to pull dirty strings behind our backs is going to aggravate your sentence. That's what I would worry about, if I were you!" Ricardo finished.

„But you are not me, are you?" Gregory said being a jerk. „You know, I appreciate your fake concern about me, but I think my trial and my sentence and Olivia of all people are none of your business!" He shouted.

„Damn you, Gregory! I can't believe you. I'm trying to help you out here." Ricardo turned around in an attempt to leave, then turned back to Gregory. „I guess you are after all, a cold blooded killer and you deserve everything that's coming at you. I'm just sorry for your family. They don't deserve this." He finished, leaving.

Ricardo last words made Gregory think about everything. Ricardo was right. When the hell did he loose every sense of being normal?

Could he ever be able to stop and lash out at everyone?

He was in-prisoned for 3 weeks now, and even tough Francesca was haunting him every night in his dreams, he couldn't find a way to show regret, or to change his ways for the sake of his family.

Was he really a monster, a cold blooded killer, just like Ricardo said?

Gregory threw himself on his prison bed. He closed his eyes, picturing himself on the beach, bare footed and casually dressed in a beige suit.

The wind was warm and the sun shining on his face. He loved the sun, he couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed the rays of light so much.

Strolling trough the sand, Gregory made his way to a pile of rocks, seeing the pier far away in the background.

This was the place he and Olivia used to meet for weeks after the famous cocktail party, until he popped the question and took her home to present her to his parents.

Up to this day, this place was sacred to him, the sand beneath his feet being holy ground.

It was a time he believed he could do whatever, just because she was there by his side, that he could overcome whatever life threw at him, because she would be there, meeting him every evening, to watch the sunset with him. All worries were gone when he was there.

He opened his eyes and could still feel the light breeze he imagined.

 _Where are you, Olivia?_ He wondered and fell asleep, overwhelmed by the heavy thoughts in his mind.

* * *

Rowland sat at his operation desk and clumsily tried to figure a way to check the system. The row of boarding-eager passengers was growing every second.

„Mike, you have to check the passengers id and take the luggage, put the ribbon on it with the flight number, name and destination. Here, let me show you." Jessica offered.

After a few tries she said: „It's your turn now."

The next passenger put his luggage on the tape and waited for Rowland to look at his id and ticket.

 _Damn it, I need to find her destination….R, Ri…Richards! Damn it!_ He typed Olivia's name back and forth and couldn't find anything.

„What are you doing Turner?" Jessica asked appalled. „The people are waiting!"

Rowland figured he had nothing to lose and asked: „How can I track someone down in the system?"

„Wha, what?! Ooohokaay, first, you can't track anyone down from previous flights and second: who the hell are you and what do you want?" She asked worried.

Rowland could't bother explaining himself and took his hand to his forehead.

Jessica turned around slowly, calling security since she was afraid of so-called Turner.

By the time she turned around again, he was gone. She could make a silhouette out, running trough the crowd.

„We have a fugitive on check-in aisle 7! Hurry up" she shouted in her microphone.

* * *

Ricardo started to get really pissed by Gregory. He got a fax with several surveillance camera photos of Rowland in the airport.

The baggage drop operator, Jessica Dane stated: „He asked me how he could track down a passenger from a previous flight, he was obviously looking for information on a female.

From what I could tell on the computer, he searched for a female, surname: Olivia, last name starting with an R. He erased the rest, so I couldn't get a closer look."

While searching for the passenger information, the only female passenger matching this searching criteria is Olivia Richards, boarding on the Boeing 485 (lol I have no clue :))) to San Francisco.

Her last known address is One Ocean Ave 300 in Sunset Beach, CA.

Therefore we ask all authorities of the city of Sunset Beach, including the highway patrol, to look for a man, about 45-50 years old, dark hair, custom clothing, average appearance, since he made himself guilty of criminal trespassing, faking identity under the alter ego of Mike Turner and violation of airport security information.

The unsub ran towards the exit of the airport, being last seen by surveillance cameras at 16:08:33 PM at the taxi stand on the east side of the airport.

We have every reason to believe the man is armed and planning a terroristic attack.

„Terroristic attack…." Ricardo muttered. „The only terror inducing thing around here is Gregory…."

* * *

 **Four days later**

AJ was wondering why Bette continued visiting Gregory on such a regular basis if he obviously always managed to get on her nerves.

Every time she came back from her visits, she was in a bad mood and ran around the house looking for something to do in order to keep her mind off the situation.

He couldn't stop noticing that it was again, this frantic behavior she had, while putting things in the living room in place.

They were already in place but it seemed she didn't care.

"Bette, darling." Aj began. "Would you just stop for a minute and come sit by me?" He asked.

"Wha - what is it AJ?" She asked ripped out of her train of thoughts.

"Come sit by me. I would like to know why you're doing this to yourself."

"I'm not doing anything." She said. "Oh who am I kidding? I - I'm nervous because I already know how my visit tomorrow is going to end..." she admitted.

"So why do you keep visiting him?" He asked

"Well... AJ... I really feel sorry for him. Nobody visited him yet. And well... I didn't help quite much when I told him that Olivia left Sunset Beach...

so now he's in prisoned AND asking himself how things are supposed to work out for his family. I have a feeling I should help. You know like, keep an eye on him until Livvy returns."

"Oh Bette, but even if Olivia returns, you don't know if she'll visit him, if she'll be able to sit with him at one table and discuss family and business matters...

and by the way, you cannot keep him from being himself. You know Gregory for such a long time...the man he turned into, you can't help him."

"You might think I'm crazy but...I think I do. You know, this friendship I have with Olivia and Gregory... it's more than just being casual friends.

We were all friends, I cared about their relationship, always on Team Richards, you know, YAY„ she paused laughing and cheerleading

"and they helped me so many times during my life. Gregory turned into...well...into a vicious and power hungry man but deep down, Aj,

I know he is still the guy I met 28 years ago with a severe crush on my best friend, acting cute and silly around us, being a gentleman around us...helping us whenever we had a problem, helping me.

He and Del were best friends, I had him around the house so many times, he was like a drawer of that kitchen, a part of the inventory." She said laughing and pointing towards the kitchen cabinets.

AJ was moved by Bettes speech. He was moved by her loyalty to the Richards, considering the fact that Gregory turned into a jerk in the past few years, lashing out at everybody including Bette.

He was also somewhat jealous that he missed all those years of friendship that Elaine, Bette, Gregory, Olivia and Del shared.

He was never a part of that, not that he wanted it in the beginning but to see how deep such a friendship can go, made him wonder if anyone would go into so much trouble for him.

"But, tell me, why on earth did you tell him Olivia left in the first place?" He questioned.

"Oh...I was worried, you know. And Gregory still has his connections everywhere, I assumed he might be able to track her down and find out where she is." Bette answered.

"You know," she continued after a long pause "I am so sure that Gregory needs all the help he can get. And I am so sure he needs Livvy. God, if there is anything he needs, it's her.

To be there for the business and the family. I just hope I can get him to be more understanding..."

"You think you can do that?" AJ asked surprised. "Besides, she is not his wife anymore. What makes you think she'll agree into taking care of everything while he's in jail? And what about Annie?"

„Naah, Annie is not the type to work hard. She'll probably get a heart attack when she sees the pile of papers on Greggys desk. She'll back off by herself." Bette replied.

„And what about the rest?" He insisted.

„Well what about the rest? AJ," she sighed, „why do I get the feeling this is more than just pure concern over me?" She asked serious.

„I don't know what you're talking about." He turned away from her.

„AJ….I know that you and Gregory were always competing, holding on to a feud that's going way back …

I bet you would be more than pleased if he would just rot in jail and see his life work go down the drain." She continued as AJ was silent.

„I just don't think you should make their problems yours, my dear." He stated.

„Oh, you think? You know what I think? I think you two are two big babies, that haven't stopped this….this crazy I want my candy back attitude. You should both just grow up!" She said angry.

„You know it's more than that, Bette! Gregory stole everything away from me, and I can't quite believe that you, my lover, my dear Bette, would go so far and take his side, not after what he has done.

He is a killer, Bette, a killer!"

„He is a lot of things, God knows, but he is not a killer." Bette said while AJ threw his eyebrows wondering if Bette missed any of the things that happened.

„What are you saying, Bette? He killed Francesca Vargas for crying out loud!" AJ cried.

„I'm sorry but I can't think of Gregory as a cold blooded killer, the type you see on TV, the type you find it so easy to hate. He's not.

He is a troubled man, just think of everything that has happened to him, he lost it. He completely lost it. God, I know I sound terrible. Yes, he killed Frannie.

And no, I can't approve of that, I hate him for what he did, but….AJ…at the same time I know that he is not a monster. He is not a killer." She finished.

AJ couldn't believe what he was hearing, he just couldn't. How could Bette defend Gregory like that? Friendship or not, Gregory shot a woman, took her life.

How could Bette still believe that Gregory had a heart?

Whatever the reasons, AJ knew he couldn't just stand by and see his lover take the side of his worst enemy. He would have to keep Bette from seeing Gregory at all cost.

* * *

Olivia reached her apartment exhausted. She threw her purse and keys on the sofa, thinking that two flights in one day were way too much trouble and too tiring

but she had to do it, to keep Caitlin and Cole off her back.

Cole…she thought. What the hell was wrong with him? She could understand his concern over Trey but he was clearly exaggerating.

It crossed her mind that it was more to this concern than he would admit.

„Oh Cole…you might love Trey but I have to know the truth. The real truth…" she said to herself.

As she started to change for bed, she couldn't ignore the roaring coming from her stomach.

She hadn't eaten all day today. Looking around, she found tons of baby food but nothing suitable for her.

Guess I could have mashed apples and cookies, she thought to herself laughing. She already missed Trey.

She took a longer look around, examining her surroundings. This two bed apartment was quite cozy even if small but it was all she and baby Trey needed.

The open living room with the kitchen had a certain flair, and she couldn't help noticing how she was feeling so good in such a small housing compared to the mansion.

I never needed much, she started thinking. I always knew I will never actually end up having much, she smiled at her situation.

She remembered her old flat, the one bedroom apartment she had when she first came to Sunset Beach. She could barely afford that little hole back then, her nurses salary making it difficult to survive from month to month. When did she forget all that? When did she forget that there was more to her than just being

a wealthy trophy wife?

Not that she was poor now, Gregory was very generous to her during their divorce and the settlement left her with enough.

She had the beach house and the Deschanel jewels, she had another 2 millions from Del, some Liberty shares that seemed to do the job by themselves, and she had the Radio station.

She couldn't compare her actual situation with her situation 28 years ago. But she could compare herself to the 28 years younger Olivia.

What was her actual development, besides having a full wallet and a respected name? Who was she actually besides somebody's wife, somebody's ex-wife, somebody's mother?

The real Olivia would have always tried to do the right thing, even if she knew it would cost her an arm and a leg.

The real Olivia would have always put the love for her family first.

The real her would never be money-hungry, never power-hungry, never self-centered.

Yet she couldn't loose the feeling she became all that in such little time, crushing everything dear to her for the sake of… for the sake of what actually?

The Olivia 28 years ago, the real her, was a cureless romantic, a woman who was able to daydream about a life at Gregory's side for hours,

A woman who pictured her life to be normal, even dull and it wouldn't have bothered her.

She never minded Gregory's ascension on the social ladder tough, in fact she was happy she would never have to waste one thought on how to pay bills ever again.

But that wasn't all she needed. That was never all she needed.

In a flashback, she remembered that awful day when Gregory and she were told by Chief Barnes from SBPD that all the possessions were under investigation and they suddenly weren't allowed to use their bank accounts or access any funds they possessed.

They were about to lose the house, the money, everything. Cait was barely four, Sean a baby and Olivia out of her mind with worry, no matter how hard Gregory was trying to reassure her that things will be alright.

It was the worst decision Gregory had made back then, to cooperate with that…what was his name again? Cook, she remembered.

That guy faked everything about him, tricking Gregory into an investment that almost cost them everything.

It then turned out that the money was being washed and pushed trough several bank account in Europe, making Cook a rich guy that had drawn several other people down on his way up.

It took them two years of trials and hard work to overcome the situation. Gregory had to prove he was innocent and until then, all his possessions were under investigation.

With the last money he could come up with from his family and Del, Gregory bought the majority of shares at the Radio station, letting Olivia own them alone.

In case he wouldn't be able to prove his innocence, he wanted to know that his wife and children would be able to survive decently in the future, or until he would come up with some plan to bring them back on track.

The other shareholder, Vincent Mason, was already old and looking for someone to take over, he was happy to put his life's work into the hands of the Richards, he was fond of Gregory and loved Olivia and the little angels, the way he called Caitlin and Sean.

Mason had faith in Olivia and taught her everything he knew, he gave her the chance to prove herself worthy. She worked hard to stand up to everyones expectations, she even went to classes and took everything so seriously.

With the money she made, she and Gregory were at least able to pay the loan for the house during that time and live, she did it all for the family and for him.

Those two long years also made it impossible for them to grief over the loss of their baby, things had to move on, everything was so drop dead serious and needed to be taken care of.

Grief and closure were not on the list of things to do. Olivia reckoned that, it were those exact two years that drove them apart.

That was maybe the reason they both had build up such pain and such misery, so little understanding for one another…

She helped the family back then, with such an ease, why was it so hard for her to do the same today? Because she wasn't the same person anymore?

Olivia couldn't help noticing how similar the situation was, everything again at stake, with the difference that Gregory now really was to blame.

„You'd think he learned his lesson, instead he runs around doing even worse things." She mocked. „What were you thinking, Gregory?"

He will never get out of there, she thought.

In the back of her mind, she prayed that Gregory wouldn't do anything stupid anymore. She wished and prayed he would be able to hold on, no matter how hard the situation.

She ultimately fell asleep on the sofa, with her stomach still roaring.

* * *

Olivia woke up the next morning, again with a headache and feeling dizzy due to the lack of food.

She strolled around the kitchen, trying to figure out what she could eat from all the things she had there.

While admitting she would eventually have to go shopping, thing she hadn't really done in the past 20 years, she sat on the sofa with little pieces of apple and a cup of tea.

The content of her purse was halfway out of it, and she couldn't stop noticing two cards waiting for them to be picked up.

One card was from Rose, it had the contact of Gregory's lawyers on it. BournePartners, a group of lawyers from LA that Gregory kept in touch with after he finished law school.

The second card said Leo Foster, Graphic design and IT management. Leo, the guy she met a week ago, that was such a darling to her. She wondered if she should call him.

He seemed far too interested in Olivia than she fancied. But he looked like a smart guy, she could use someone to help her, someone to help her put her plans with the Radio station in practice.

But first, she had to do one more thing before even being able to concentrate, either on the station, or on Gregory.

Later that day, Olivia decided to contact Gregory's lawyers. This was going to be hard but she thought it's for the best.

If she could help Gregory in any way, she would and she also had to inform his lawyers about what she just did.

„Hello, this is Olivia Richards…" She started as Bourne picked up the phone.

„Olivia! Heck it's good to hear from you! We were trying to get a hold on you for nearly a month now, where the hell are you?" Bourne wasn't the type of man for pleasantries, he got straight to the point and wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

„Well, Duke, it's nice to hear you too, how are you?" She stated smiling.

„I'm sorry Olivia, I just got all excited I guess. Are you okay?" He asked.

„Oh I'm fine, a bit worried that's all. My housekeeper told me you were trying to contact me because of Gregory's upcoming trial?" She asked.

„Yes! Lord yes, we were. Listen, you have to come to LA to our office and go through the paperwork with us. We have a lot work to do, the trial is in less than two weeks and we need to build up a solid defense." He said.

„Well…I am glad you're doing all you can for Gregory, but…I'm not sure how I can help you with anything. Why aren't you talking to his current wife?"

The loud laughter at the end of the line made her doubt her question. „Wha-what's so funny Duke?" Olivia wondered.

„Oh boy, Annie Douglas… excuse me, Douglas Richards." He continued laughing. „Listen, she can be happy if she doesn't end up in jail herself after we're trough with her."

„You mean, you're trying to drag her there just to make her get sentenced too?"

„We're dragging her there to make sure she gets what she deserves and to make sure we're doing all we can to defend Greg." He paused. „As for you, my dear, you will help us do exactly that. You will help the judges see how troubled poor Greg was during his separation from you and after you both thought you lost your son, that Annie stole from you. Well, I don't think I have to explain all that happened to you, do I? Just come down here and let us prepare for battle."

Olivia was somewhat disturbed by all that yet asked: „So you think there are chances to get him out of jail if we pursue this strategy?"

„Well, you now me, I'm optimistic. There are high chances he'll stay in jail for a few years tough. But a few years are better than lifetime, don't you think? You go all sobby and stuff, impress the judges, the woman with the little kid on her arms, waiting for her lost love to come home, you know, you cry a little, promise to wait for him blah blah, you know how it works."

„Whoa, wait a minute. I don't think that's the right way to handle it. It's not that easy." She interrupted him.

„Well then make it easy, Olivia. Look, let's not go through this over the phone. Come down here. How fast can you get here?"

„Duke…before I agree meeting you, there is something you need to know about Gregory… „

„What?" He asked.

Olivia bit her lips and finally said: „ I….I sued Gregory this morning."


	6. Alimony

The day has started well for Annie and Jude. They were happy together and it was for the first time in her life that Annie had the feeling she didn't have to scheme to get what she wanted. It came naturally.

Although she was still Mrs. Richards, she knew that it was for the better to put an end to that and start her life anew.

"So, when are you going to grab your last stuff out of the Richards house?" Jude asked.

"Well, I was thinking of doing it today. I mean, the longer I wait the harder it's going to be... and i will eventually have to face Caitlin again..." she said unsure.

"True. The sooner the better. Look, I can help you if you want. I can take a day off and come with you." He offered friendly. "Besides, I would like to see if everything is alright with Olivia and Caitlin." He continued as Annie threw him a questioning look.

"Don't look at me like that." He begged. "You know I feel responsible for their misery, since I also lied to them."

"Jude, it's not your fault that Gregory did all those things. Stop blaming yourself." She said.

"I know I'm not to blame, but...I can't lose the feeling that things could have been different if I hadn't lied to them, If i wouldn't have played along with Gregory's plan. I mean, I deliberately watched them think he was dead when I knew better all along. They suffered and I let them."

"Yeah, it would have been all different if you hadn't played your part. Still, you did what you had to do. You followed orders. And that's what an FBI agent does." She explained.

"Yeah...that's what I'm supposed to do. Would you mind if I come with you today?" He asked.

"No, I guess not. Maybe it's best if you do. I don't think Caitlin is going to jump at me if you are there." She said laughing.

"What about Olivia? Wouldn't think you're more worried about Caitlin than you are about Olivia." He noticed.

Annie smiled in amusement of how accurate Jude's observation was: "Yes, who would have thought that, huh? I guess Olivia and I are going to just get out of our ways and leave it at that. You know, when we were at the wedding, she seemed so tired, tired of all this fighting."

"What about you?" Jude asked.

"Me? Well, I realized that I made her the object of my hatred because it was easier that way. I went way too far, I know that now. You know, it crossed my mind, while talking to her at the wedding, that in some other parallel universe we could have even been friends." Annie laughed.

"You're kidding me!" Jude was astonished.

"No, really. She's fun in her own over dramatic way. And she can be a bitch if she has to."

"Annie!" Jude interrupted laughing.

"And she's not that boring type of housewife, you know, like other women turn into this perfect housewife type once they're married to a rich guy. I talked to aunt Bette long ago, I asked her what it was that she always seemed to put her friendship with Olivia first, because I couldn't cope with that back then. And she explained they shared all the things that you know, I shared with Maria, that they did a bunch of crazy stuff together, laughed and cried together, she even started on juicy details that I definitely didn't want to hear!" She underlined laughing. "Back then I thought it was pathetic, but I have to admit, i would have loved to have friends like that."

"But you have friends like that, Annie!" Jude stated.

"I know, I have my best friend back. But there was a time, that time to be precise, when I was all alone. I couldn't really trust anybody." Annie said regretful.

"Well that changed now. You have Maria again, Ben is always going to be a friend to you and help you with whatever you need... aaaand you have me!" He finally said smiling.

"I guess. I just wish Caitlin would back off."

"Back off?"

"She hates me Jude. I mean I know it was wrong of me to do what I did but I just wish she'd move on"

"She will have to, eventually. Once Gregory's trial is over, things will smooth out for everyone." He reassured her.

"But you see, I'm scared of that day, what if she'll press charges, what if she'll turn Gregory into pressing charges against me?"

"Caitlin? No way!"

"Yes, I'm more afraid of her anger than I am of Olivia's. Caitlin is the one suffering the most right now. Trey is being raised by her husband and her mother. And daddy dearest isn't there to fix it. I know she pretends to be alright with that but she isn't, Jude. She just holds it in for the moment but at the trial it is all going to come out again. I am a witness in that trial if I like it or not, I will have to go there..."

"Well that's one more reason for me to come with you and help you face her today." He said calm.

"You're right. I think I'm going to need you by my side." She said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Well then, it's a deal." He smiled as he pulled her into a kiss. "Don't worry, everything will be just fine. I think Olivia's word matters more than Caitlin's since it's her baby you kidnapped. And by what you're telling me, Olivia isn't interested in seeing anyone suffer anymore."

"Yeah, I guess. I just hope her peaceful attitude isn't just pretense and she's just waiting for the day to crush me down." Annie said wondering.

"What about your peaceful attitude? Are you doing it just so you won't get charged?" Jude asked.

"Look, Jude, it's not like my animosity for her has disappeared completely. I still think it's unfair that she's got everything from my father, but of course, I don't intend to make her hate me even more than she probably does. But I honestly don't want to continue the feud with her. You believe me, don't you?"

"I do. You are doing your best Annie. And that's a good thing. You did a lot of stupid things, you really have, I have to admit you tried to defy every existing law or common sense just to get what you want." He paused. "But if you really want to change, if you really understand the damage you have done, and try to change you're ways, I am with you. I know you are a good person and I will support you in anything that you want to do, as long as it's honest and real." He again reassured her.

Annie stood up from the bed and started getting dressed.

"I guess we should get ready now and go get my stuff out of that house. The sooner I'm over with it, the better." She said with a deep sigh, annoyed by the reminder of her actions in the past year.

* * *

"Did you find anything out yet? Do you know where she is?"

"Well, yes. I know where she is, she's in San Francisco most of the time. But unfortunately I couldn't contact her again so I have no news for you, Deschanel." Leo said.

"That's quite bad, you know. I'm paying you to find out what she's up to."

"Look, to me, it doesn't seem like she's up to anything. While we sat in that cafe, she let slip that she has had a few rough years and that she needs to be in a different surrounding to clear her head and be able to start anew. And I don't see anything wrong with that, everyone needs some time off now and then..." Leo explained.

"Well, looks like you don't know anything about Olivia Richards, do you. You haven't got the slightest idea what she can be like." Cole said sharp. "You listen to me, Foster, I payed you to get close to her and pretend to be her friend. I am not feeling like you were doing your job. Just to know where she is isn't enough. Gregory's trial is in less than two weeks and I swear they're plotting something to get him out of jail. I want to know what it is and if it has anything to do with my son, get it?" Cole replied angry.

"What exactly do you want me to do, Cole? She's not stupid, I can't just bump into her again as if it were by mistake. I have to wait for her to make a move." Leo said somewhat nervous.

"Well I'm sure you'll figure out a way, you can't wait for her to contact you." He said appalled and sighed. "I thought you were a ladies man, Foster. You should have wrapped her around you finger by now. What's the matter, I thought you wanted the job."

"Oh you sure are your fathers son, aren't you? Running around and classifying people with such an ease. Well I can tell you, you don't seem to know your mother-in-law as well as you think you do. That sweet talking isn't working, she's definitely not going to fall for that!" He said.

"As I said, I'm sure you'll find a way Foster! I expect a call from you, soon!" Cole shouted while he hung up.

"Damn you, Deschanel!" Leo said while hanging up himself.

How was he going to be able to contact her again without getting her suspicious? What were the odds to meet the same person in such a huge town twice in a such a short time?

The only thing he could come up with was to go back to that cafe and hope she'll turn up sometime. He figured that since she was new to the town, she'll probably frequent the few places she already knew instead of wasting time searching for other places. She wasn't there to cozy up, after all.

Leo pulled his jacket on and headed for the cafe, equipped with his computer, he figured he'll pretend to work on something while waiting.

* * *

"Who was that on the phone?" Caitlin asked worried. She caught Coles last words and his tone was very angry. She didn't like thinking he was up to something again.

"Oh, no one sweetheart, just a colleague from work!" He stated. "Why don't we go somewhere nice today? Let's take Trey to the beach or to the park." He changed the subject.

"Oh, well I have Trey ready so I guess that if you don't have anything else on your agenda, we can leave right away." She said dropping the subject she was curious about.

"Perfect, let's go then." He said happy that Caitlin bought his lie.

The three of them were heading towards the front door, when all of the sudden the doorbell rang.

 _Who could it be this early_ , Caitlin asked herself.

Cole opened the door to find Annie and Jude. He smiled welcoming them in.

Caitlin's reaction tough, was terribly different:

"What the hell do you want?" She hissed.

"Caitlin, good morning to you too." Jude replied.

A moment of silence rose between the four of them.

* * *

"Good morning sweetheart!" AJ began, nuzzling at Bettes ear.

"Oh- AJ, good morning." She answered as she turned around sleepy. "Why are you in such a good mood so early?" She continued.

"Well, I have a surprise for you", he said while handing her an envelope, "open it up."

"What's this?" Bette asked curious.

"Go ahead. You'll see."

Bette couldn't believe her eyes as she pulled out two tickets to Europe from the envelope. She first laughed with joy but then paused asking:

"But, what is this about?"

"You know, I think you and I need to have a little getaway. I would love to see the world with you and to show you where my family comes from, to travel France and Italy, and enjoy every single minute of our love." He startet poetically.

"Aaw, you're too cute. That sounds wonderful, really it does. " Bette started.

"Do I hear a _but_ coming with that?" He asked

"Well, please don't get me wrong AJ I would love to go with you in all those beautiful places. But can't we postpone it? At least until after Gregory's trial?" She asked.

AJ threw himself back into the pile of pillows sighing.

"Gregory, Gregory, Gregory. Is there anything else besides that man that's on your mind at the moment?" AJ asked trying to make her feel guilty.

"Well, excuse-moi but this situation is dead serious. Olivia isn't back yet, in her letter she said she wanted to see me. Besides, I was called a witness to the trial, I can't just disappear." Bette explained.

"I can fix that. You won't have to be a witness if you don't want to." He said dry.

"But don't you see? It's my friends we're talking about. And my niece! What is it with you that you don't understand how important all this is to me?" She was getting annoyed.

"Look, darling, I think we would be better off if we wouldn't mingle in all this. Let's just go and have a wonderful time." He pursued her.

"No, no that's not the way it's going to be. You see, other people face their problems and don't just run away to Europe to have a good time!" She hissed making an analogy to his disappearance 25 years ago.

"You know damn well that Gregory forced me into leaving!"

"Yeah, I know that, trust me!" She let slip.

"What exactly do you mean by that, Bette?" AJ asked while Bette was visibly uncomfortable and looked like she got caught on something.

* * *

Olivia's stomach was again rebelling as she stood in the waiting room outside Bournes office. A few minutes of sleep on the plane, another day without really eating much. She couldn't help feeling the fatigue overcoming her.

 _This unhealthy lifestyle can't go on_ , she thought to herself. If she wanted to get her life back on track, she had to take care of herself first of all.

She couldn't help thinking how Bourne was making everything sound so easy: _"you go all sobby, [...] , you cry a little, promise to wait for him, blah blah..._ " it occurred to her that all lawyers were the same, twisting and molding everything in what they wanted it to become, that's what Gregory always used to do. They are able to sweet-talk one into doing and saying whatever and they do it with such an ease.

Olivia was somewhat uncomfortable at the thought of dragging Annie down in the attempt to get Gregory out of jail, even tough she knew it would be the truth, as Annie really forced her lucky star and was to blame for the Kidnapping, faking legal documents, and Lord knows what other crimes she has committed.

Yet Olivia swore she wouldn't do anything that would hurt other people anymore, she swore to stop the pain and hatred, she couldn't stop thinking that Annie, as much as she would deserve it, did on the other hand deserve a second chance to start anew.

Was Gregory's freedom worth all that? What was she still feeling for her ex-husband? Would she be able to play along?

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the door to Bournes office opening with a loud crack.

"Olivia, please come in." He said somewhat stiff.

"Duke, I'm sorry I couldn't make it earlier. There was no other flight to LA." She excused herself.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know if it still matters that you're here or not." He continued dry closing the office door behind them.

"What do you mean? You said you needed to talk to me about Gregory's defense case." She said confused.

"Olivia...with the bomb you dropped yesterday, you blew my whole defence case goodbye...I'm in a lack of ideas at the moment..." he kept the calm cold in his tone.

"But, you don't understand, Duke.." she began.

"You bet I don't. Why the hell would you do something like this? For Gods sake Olivia, I was hoping for you to testify in his favor since your word would count a lot for the judges. I was trying to show your solidarity towards Gregory, I hoped to get you to annihilate the picture of the cold blooded killer that the judges might have...but now it's all just thin air. I can't possibly convince the judges you still care for him and think of him as the lovely man you called a husband for 25 years since you sued him and pressed charges against him. What even for, in Gods name?!" He started to heat up.

"...alimony..." Olivia answered with her head lowered.

"A-ha-alimony?!" He repeated out loud. "You have got to be kidding me. Alimony?"

"But, Duke let me explain. It's not what you think." She began.

"I'm all ears." He said blown by her statement, pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"Well... Duke..." Olivia started nervous. How was she going to explain all this? "To begin with, you see, your whole plan has a weak spot, your defense case, trying to make me the ex-wife who still cares for Gregory and wants to raise the baby with him... that wouldn't have worked in the first place."

"How so?" He asked gulping on a serious amount of liquid.

"Well, in your easy going scenario, you forgot one thing: Trey isn't Gregory's son!" She stated.

"I know that very well Olivia. That wouldn't have mattered much tough, since the father of your child is in an involvement with your daughter and their marriage is one thing. As for you, you could have Gregory as a partner at your side to help you raise the kid. This type of arrangements between couples who share custody is quite normal. The parents move on to different partners, that's all. The biological paternity is secondary. But go on, I still don't understand how alimony has anything to do with all this." He finished.

"Well, either way I believe it wouldn't get the judges to understand Gregory's motives if Trey isn't really his son."

"But he thought he was at that time."

"No, you see, at the time that he shot Francesca, Gregory already manipulated the first paternity test, after Annie had manipulated behind his back before him. Gregory was convinced that Trey is Coles son yet he lied because he couldn't cope with that."

"I wasn't aware of that." Duke admitted, acknowledging how messed up this situation was.

"So then there was a second paternity test, that unfortunately only Annie and Cole saw, to then inform us that Trey is actually Coles son... you see, at that time, with all the things going on, we all just bought it and never thought to doubt the test." She continued.

"So why doubt it now?"

"Because..." she paused "since I left Sunset Beach Cole is acting weird. He seems to hate the fact that I'm not there under his constant observation, he hates it that I have Trey all to myself, as if he was afraid of something, something really big. He even followed my housekeeper to the pier where we met and had the guts to shout at me after she left, babbling about how I was hurting Trey and Caitlin and he would have to stop it... it - it made me very suspicious. So when I threatened him with a court settling for custody, it all came down on me." She said enthusiastically.

"What? I can't seem to follow..." Duke admitted.

"Oh but don't you see? Duke...if the authorities want to charge Gregory for alimony, they first have to determine the paternity! And since I have every reason to doubt the two tests made, and I claim that Trey is Gregory's son, they are going to take another paternity test to clarify the situation!" She finished smiling.

"But you could have done that on your own, Olivia." He tried to understand.

"No way. Uh-uh. You see, any test that I could have done privately could be manipulated. Nobody would believe me. If Annie, Gregory and Cole managed to manipulate the tests, I could do the same."

"But if it's done by the authorities," he continued for her, trying to put everything together.

"If it's done by the authorities, its 100% real. It's taken by doctors hired by the state and not some corrupt and money hungry friend doctors who'd do anything for a donation for their hospital.

That's what Gregory did back then.

This laboratory on the other hand, is unknown to us until the results are here. Nobody can interfere. Nobody can claim it's a fake. Don't you see, it's the only way to know for sure!" She finished.

Duke turned around slowly and took a long look into her eyes. "You really want that kid to be Gregory's, don't you?"

"It's not about what I want. It's about knowing the whole truth. The only truth about who the father of my baby really is. Too much has happened to trust that the second test was real..." she continued carried away. "Cole had every reason to lie, he was desperate and couldn't believe Caitlin has lied to him for such a long time. He raised my son as his own and he couldn't let go. That's why I can't stop doubting the results. Plus, it all went so fast. Too fast if you ask me." She continued.

"Well, Olivia I have to hand it to you, you've put a lot of thought in it." He paused "this might not be as bad as I thought...if the kid turns out to be Gregory's this is going to be a jackpot. Imagine how Gregory fought against Annie and Cole and Francesca, all interfering in his beautiful life with his son and you. He can be the victim here, Olivia." He started to happily picture the outcome.

"Duke... I'm not quite sure I like this attitude you have. I mean, you are aware that Gregory killed a woman, aren't you?" Olivia said in disbelief. "He needs to understand the seriousness of his actions, I-I wonder if he even regrets it."

"Olivia, I know. What Greg did is really almost impossible to excuse." He began.

"Almost? Hah." She interrupted.

"But it's Greg we're talking about here. That man is the impersonation of strength, reliability, family, love for his family, emotion, and all he did was for his family, for you. If you don't believe in it, how do you want to get the court to believe it. I thought you wanted him to be a free man again, I assumed you still cared about him." He finished.

"Oh, it's not about what I want or what I feel. It's about facts, what he did. Even to me. How can I pretend to forget about all that? Besides, I am not even sure he wants my help." She said.

Duke started laughing. "You think huh? Look, when I talk to him, his every second word is your name. I think that says it all. But back to business: I assume that no matter the outcome of the paternity test, you'll drop the charges for alimony once you find out what you need to know?" He asked but Olivia was stuck at his sentence before.

"Sure, if it's that easy! I don't need his money, if he will still have anything left when this is over." She said distracted by the thoughts of Gregory talking about her.

"How long until the results arrive?" He asked curious.

"They said something about 4-6 weeks." She said hesitating.

"Damn! We don't have 4-6 weeks. We don't even have two!" He shouted.

"Can't you postpone the trial?" She tried.

"I could only do that if I was 100% sure of the outcome. I could declare it highly important evidence. But if it goes wrong, this will end up nasty." He thought about it out loud.

"There is no way we can be sure of the outcome Duke..." They both sighed trying to find a way to come up with a good idea.

Duke made an attempt to pick up the phone: "I have to talk to Greg about it."

Olivia jumped from her seat and pushed the phone back down: "no! No you can't do that." She said in a hurry while Duke was looking confused. "I want to tell him. In person. I have to, I have to explain to him, he won't understand it just like you haven't." She said.

"I guess you're right. Well then, off we go. We'll both pay him a visit." He said.

"What, now?"

"Now!" He picked up his suitcase and headed to the door, keeping it open for Olivia to pass. It was not what she had pictured but she had to. Time was some thing they didn't have.

* * *

"Bette, I asked you something! What do you mean?" AJ forced an answer.

"Nothing, what could I possibly mean? I know that Greggy-mastermind-Pooh did something to get you out of town. Everybody knows by now." She said nervous.

"That definitely sounded like you knew more. Are you keeping something from me?"

"Moi? Ppff...hah! Like no, hello?" She was trying to make the situation funny.

"Bette this isn't funny. Gregory Richards changed the whole course of my life with his doing. I could have ended up differently, I could have had another life if it wasn't for him," he began.

"Oh yeah, and what kind of life would that have been? A life where you couldn't decide which bed you preferred most: Elaine's or Livvy's?" She turned around serious to him.

"Darling..." he tried.

"No, look, as much as I love you, I have to be honest here: you played both of them back then. Jumping from one to another, several times before saying you loved Elaine more than anything. Then, Gregory came in the picture, Olivia was already tired of your bull and wasn't interested in you, they fell in love and you couldn't stand it, could you. You tried to have them both but when Olivia was so determined to get Gregory, you figured you had to interfere. Elaine was pregnant back then and loved you, my God she loved you. By the time you were so busy fighting Gregory, she cried wondering if you'll be happy to know you were going to become a father. When Gregory finally made his move, you preferred to run away than be true to yourself and the one you claimed to love. Yes, AJ, you could have had another life. But don't you dare blame everything on others. You made your decisions." She finished.

"Wow, I guess you are very well informed, aren't you?" He wondered walking around the room.

"Well, duh, I was there remember?"

"Yes, I remember very well. You know, I always wondered how Gregory managed to get all that information about me and my family back then. I always figured he must have had some sort of help... and now that I think of it, I am a hundred percent sure of that. You don't happen to know who helped him, do you?" He asked suspicious.

"Me-he-he?" She played surprised. "How would I know? I know a lot of things but not everything." She stated.

"Oh, darling, I think you know more than you're saying. More than you want to admit."

Bette looked at him knowing she probably messed up this time. Her concern for Gregory now, her accusations towards AJ. It was obvious she knew more. But how was she going to tell him that she was the one who helped Gregory gather all the dirt on him all those years ago? Their relationship would be at stake before it even really began. She couldn't let that happen. But she also couldn't leave the country now. She had to do the right thing and be there for Olivia.

"Look, AJ, I don't want to fight. I will be more than happy to travel Europe with you, when the trial is over. Until then, I can't and won't leave. I hope you understand." She stated heading to the bathroom and hoping things will turn out to be alright eventually.


	7. Ambrose T Richards

"It's okay Jude, I suppose she's right to ask." Annie paused. "Caitlin, we're here to get my stuff..I hope you're okay with that." She finished heading to the staircase.

"No, Annie. Don't bother going upstairs. I had Rose pick up the trash you call clothing and have it put in the garage. I would have loved to see that alongside the garbage bins but I guess Rose is too nice to do that..." she said hatefully.

"Caitlin, please. Let's be honorable." Jude asked.

"Uuhm, you know what? I'll leave to check the site. Sweetheart I'll be back in an hour or so." Cole excused himself and left to be spared the show after giving Caitlin a quick kiss.

"Thank you for ruining my plans, Annie. Now, is there anything else you have to ruin around here or would that be all?"

"Caitlin!" Jude began.

"No, Jude, you are going to shut up! You two fit perfectly together, you know that?" Caitlin hissed in rage. "There is absolutely nothing, nothing I want to hear from you! Now go get your stuff and get out of my house!" She cried.

Annie gave Caitlin a long look saying: "Caitlin, look, I'm so sorry!"

"Spare me the lying Annie! Just shut up and get out!"

"Come on, Annie," Jude said. "This is useless. To think I wanted to see how you and your mother are doing, to see if you're alright. But I guess it's too much to ask."

"Oh, you want to see how we're doing? Well I can give you the scoop. My mother left town because she couldn't cope with the situation here, my fathers trial is in less than two weeks, everything we possess is under investigation and our bank accounts frozen, this house is at stake, I'm trying really hard to save my marriage somehow, oh and - the weather is just lovely. Anything else you need to know?" She was being irrational.

"Caitlin..I'm so sorry! We both are," Jude said. "If there is anything we can do to help..."

"As I said, get your "stuff" and get out." She said, this time calm.

"Come on, Jude. Let's go. Good bye Caitlin." Annie said and grabbed Jude's arm as he looked like it was hard for him to leave Caitlin like that. "Come on." She repeated.

They finally turned around towards the front door when all of the sudden, Cole opened it up, his face pale as if he had seen a ghost.

"Guys, you...you won't believe who I just found!" He said in a hurry.

Annie, Jude and Caitlin were looking outside, their eyes getting bigger and bigger, their jaws dropping.

"This must be some kind of sick joke." Annie managed to say.

* * *

The ride in the car was silent. Olivia was feeling uncomfortable in the quiet surrounding, she couldn't stop thinking she'll see Gregory in a few minutes after a whole month. The way they said goodbye that day. It sounded so terminal, as if they would never see each other again. She remembered how he leaned into her caress. How he absorbed her touch, as if he wanted to take it with him, in that cell he now called home. How she could have gone on caressing him, how her actual wish has been to throw herself in his arms. How she still felt his last kiss he gave her at the power plant, as if he would have freshly placed it there, to stay forever. How she just missed him...

She then painfully remembered how he told her she was heading for oblivion, with no one by her side to take care of her. She wondered if by no one, he meant himself. He always took care of her, she had to admit. Even in their worst days, when she thought he hated her, he took care of her, letting no one touch as much as the tip of her nail. He protected her and wounded her in equal amount. But only he was allowed to do that. To the rest of the world, he kept her in a golden cage, protected.

Duke was working on something with his papers spread all over the back seat of the limo. She wondered if every lawyer was so hard working, using every free second to solve some case.

"Damn it!" He muttered.

Olivia turned around to see what he was working on, asking him if he was ok.

"This is such a mess. Your whole lives are one big filthy mess." He stated.

"Excuse me?" She said somewhat annoyed by his observation.

"Aaah...I'm sorry." He sighed. "I just, I told Gregory to be fully honest with me. And turns out that every now and then I find something he wasn't honest about, just like the paternity tests you told me about. I can't help you guys if you're keeping things from me!" He made himself clear.

"But I am honest!" Olivia said.

"Please, be 100% honest. I can deal with whatever you throw at me. But if I get surprised in court, that's it. That's going to be it!"

"Well, what are you talking about?" She asked worried.

"Look, Greg told me he bought the current house after selling the mansion at One Ocean Ave."

"Well he did, didn't he?"

"He never sold One Ocean Ave. by the information at hand, he gifted it to his Uncle Tobias... I don't understand this. I thought he just impersonated his uncle."

Olivia's jaw dropped: "Well, yes, yes he did. He said he thought his uncle was dead, last seen somewhere in Casimir I think. This makes no sense whatsoever." Olivia tried to understand.

"Yeah well, welcome to the club. If there is no uncle Tobias, the house at One Ocean Ave is still Gregory's, that is if said uncle Tobias doesn't have any children himself. It says here that the mansion is currently rented to the son of the mayor."

"Yes, Dave Baxter jr. But Gregory said that he has sold the house to the family. Why would he do that, why would he lie and just rent it instead of selling it like he said?"

"I have no clue Olivia...if this is revealed in court, they will have every reason to believe that Gregory was washing money..."

"How so?"

"Because you see here, the same month that Gregory supposedly sold the house, he received a payment of 6,5 million dollars wich would be the net worth of the house. What money is it then if the house has never been sold?"

"Well, who even payed for it?"

"The mayors son. He is also involved with the Liberty isn't he?"

"Yes, their family have some shares there."

"This leads to only one conclusion. That Greg and the mayors son are involved into something together. See, Greg then bought the house you live in now, apparently from that money. The rest, wich is quite a lot of I may say, was picked up by Greg a few days later. Did he ever mention needing that much money?"

"No... well come to think of it, that year at Christmas he said he started a charity. But I didn't ask more, I never got into his doings.." she answered.

Duke sighed resting his head on his hands. "What the hell happened to Greg in the past years? The things he did...it's not like him." He said going trough his hair.

Olivia was still trying to understand all of it: "...we are all not the same people you used to know, Duke. But I think it hit Gregory the hardest... the decisions he took, his actions, his manipulating... this is all just too much to handle." She sighed.

"Is that why you left Sunset Beach?" He was blunt.

She looked at him with sad eyes and said: "No, God no. I just needed to be away for a while. I knew I was going to need all the strength I can gather for what is going to come. Plus, my children need me now more than ever. I just wish I'd know where to start, where to pick up with this mess."

"Look, I don't want to get too personal Olivia, but...I was wondering, if your son turns out to really be Gregory's, and I won't be able to get him out of jail...do you think it was the right decision to know the truth on the one hand but have your son growing up without a father on the other one?" He asked politely.

Olivia looked startled. It never crossed her mind before to look at it that way. It was always just about finding out the truth, and of course, the undying wish for Trey to be Gregory jr. Their second chance at love, at being good parents.

"I...I didn't think of it that way." She admitted.

Duke looked at her in silence.

"Look," he said finally, "I will still do my best to get Greg out of there. Because I know him since forever...and I do believe that Greg isn't a bad person. In fact he is a very good and caring man, he just...he went overboard with some things." As Olivia was still quiet he continued. "You seem very reluctant when it comes to your feelings for him and I understand you put those feelings aside right now, to be able to think rationally and do what you have to do for your kids. But Olivia, if we want to pull this trough, I need you to let your feelings out. I need you to think of Greg as of the man you want him to be again, the man he was, with you. It's the only way to get him to open up and become human again."

"But Duke...I" she tried to object.

"No, really, it is the only way. You are the only thing in this whole world that can make Gregory Richards human and vulnerable. When you left Sunset Beach and we couldn't get a hold of you, he became as stiff as a bat, he was really out of line, first lashing out at everyone and everything, to then pass into a mood of total disinterest regarding his future.

I hope you won't be disappointed at the man you'll get to see now. But even so, you can bring the Greg we both know back. You are his only hope, believe me." He finished while Olivia's eyes filled with tears looking outside the window, as the limousine came to a stop in front of the SBPD.

"Hey, are you going to be alright?" Duke asked worried.

"Yes, I have to!" She answered determined as the driver opened the door to her side of the limo, waiting for her to get out.

"One more thing Olivia. Don't mention anything about the money. Not to Greg not to anybody."

"Why? I really would like to know what this is all about."

"Because there may be a chance this won't come out. If I manage to keep this from the authorities, I will. I don't want to get Greg into more trouble. As for the Baxter family, imagine the tabloids and the fuss over all this. Please, let me clear this with Greg alone. Don't mention it to anyone!" He whispered.

Olivia nodded in agreement. After all, she didn't want to make things worse for Gregory as they already were.

* * *

The look on their faces was amusing the old man who was entering the house. A small luggage with lots of country flags sticken to it was dropped on the ground.

"W-w-well, I-I finally made it. Good day!" Tobias said happy to have arrived.

The room was quiet.

"What's the matter with you, i-it's like you've seen a ghost." He continued.

"Are we sure your father is still in prison?" Annie whispered to Caitlin.

Sean, who was in his room and heard the argument downstairs ran down the stairs to check on his sister.

"Caitlin, are you ok? I just heard..." he stoped at the bottom of the staircase, mouth wide open.

"Oh where are my manners? L-let me introduce myself. Tobias Ambrose Richards. I'm your uncle. You must be Caitlin then?" He reached his hand to greet her. "I am so utterly sorry for your loss. I was just as surprised and shocked as you probably were to- to hear about the sudden death of my beloved nephew." He continued as everyone was still quiet.

Caitlin managed to nod her head.

"Yes, I am Caitlin. But...you...who...?"

"Now now love. We will get to know each other soon enough." He turned to Annie with his hand reaching out. "And you lovely young lady, who are you? A friend of the family?" He asked.

"A-ha-ha" she laughed nervous. "No, Tobias. You see, I am mrs Richards." She replied.

"Not for long you're not." Sean said disgusted.

"L-l-let me get this straight. Olivia? My, I really am getting old. I have a totally different face to your name."

"Noo, noho. I am Annie. Gregory's second wife."

"Second wife?" Tobias was appalled. "He would never.."

"Well but he did." Annie interrupted. "Gregory and Olivia divorced a year ago."

"I have a deja-vu and it's creeping me out." Jude said to Cole.

"What is this?" Cole asked

"Trust me, I have no clue!"

"Tobias, why don't we sit down? You must be tired." Jude offered.

They all headed to the living room, all still in shock and having thousand of questions swirling in their heads.

"My, I really am tired. A-and famished." Tobias said.

"We will get you something to eat," Caitlin said in a hurry. "But first, Tobias, don't get me wrong...I have to ask you something."

"G-go ahead love."

"How, I mean, we thought, where did you come from? We thought you were dead."

"Dead? Haha" he laughed. "Noo love. I am very well alive and standing. Why would you think that?"

"Well," Annie started. "We searched for you a few months ago and we were told you were last seen in Casimir and presumed dead two years ago." She explained looking at Jude.

"Aaah...Casimir. Yes. You see, I found a trail there." He started whispering excited. "A mysterious trail, that I thought would lead me to the wonderful artifacts from Chiabalba. I soon had my employee leave the museum a note that I will not return as planned. I couldn't say what it was about because the more people who knew the greater the risk not to make it incognito." He sounded like he was telling a story to little kids.

"To make it to what?" Caitlin asked.

"Well to make it to South America and have the artifact dealers uncovered. To stop the dealing and get those wonderful artifacts home, in our museum."

"Wait, so you're saying you're a treasure hunter?" Cole asked confused.

"Ahaaha, what's you're name son?"

"Cole"

"You see, Cole, I have dedicated my life to the search and collection of rare artifacts. Sometimes, yes I think you can call it a treasure hunt. But it's no story telling. It's adventure! It's knowledge! And very, very hard work." He said.

"So you were not dead, but you followed some trail to some old artifacts? And where were you?"

"I-in South America. Mostly in Peru but the leads took me to some other places." He explained.

"That explains why no one, not even Gregory knew where you were." Jude said.

"So did you find anything?" Annie asked, forgetting for a moment the actual important matter to this.

"Oh, oh yes I did. Unfortunately not all that I wanted, but the Queen was still v-very impressed with my work."

"The Queen? Like the Queen of England? Annie insisted.

"She's not that perceptive, is she?" Tobias asked in the room but before Annie could protest, he continued "of course the Queen of England, love. You know, I am waiting for the day when she will name me Sir. That would be a dream come true." He said excited.

"So, when you returned to London, you found out about daddy?" Caitlin asked moving on to the point of interest.

"Yes, it was terrible love. I had tons of mail at home and at the museum. W-when I finally made it trough the pile, I saw a letter from USA. I-I reckoned it was from Gregory since we used to write from time to time. But then I opened it. A-and I saw the tragic news. The lawyers told me he has died and that he left me executor of his estate a-and that I had to come right away. So here I am. I-I know it's a long time and I'm sorry. Had I returned earlier..."

"No, please Tobias. No need to apologize." Caitlin reassured him.

They were all staring at the man in front of them. Annie was amused somehow, at how accurate Gregory's impersonation was. From the safari clothing, to the red bow tie, to even his way of speaking.

"Well but I- I insist. I left you here, with no word, you poor poor things. You must be terrified." He said looking at Caitlin and Sean.

"Actually, Tobias, we're ok. Look, you need to know something." Sean announced.

Tobias looked confused but was eager to find out what this was about.

* * *

Her stomach turned in every possible way while walking up the front stairs of the police departement. Duke kept his hand on her back, guiding her towards the entrance.

"I don't think I can go trough with this!" She stopped and turned around in an attempt to flea.

"Olivia, please, trust me it won't be that bad. And I'm here all the way so don't worry." He tried to convince her.

She took a deep breath and nodded, she knew there was no way she could hide from Gregory forever. Besides, she wanted to help him, didn't she? Without another word, she entered the building, much to Spencer's surprise, who knew that everybody tried to contact her during the past few weeks.

"Mrs. Richards," Spencer began. "I will inform Detective Torres about your arrival right away." He hurried in the back of the house.

"See, its all good. All smooth. Even he seemed happy to see you." Duke tried a joke. Olivia's amusement was little as he could tell.

"Mrs. Richards, detective Torres is in the counseling room with Mr. Richards. He said you could come in." Spencer said after whispering Ricardo the news in Ricardo's ear and coming back in the front of the office.

Duke and Olivia walked towards the counseling and visitor rooms.

 _That's it_ , she thought. _I will have to face him now. Oh god what if this all goes wrong?_

The door to the counseling room was open in a small crack. Before entering the room, Olivia heard:

"Tell me Gregory, why are you objecting? I can arrange it to be taken from you if you like it or not!"

"Well, Ricardo! Don't you think I should know what it is you need this for?" Gregory asked.

"I think she can explain it better than everyone else." He replied turning around, seeing Olivia with her eyes wide open in scare. "Olivia. Please, go ahead." Ricardo finished.

Gregory couldn't believe his eyes as he locked eye contact with her. She couldn't take her eyes away from him either. What were his eyes saying? Was he mad at her? Was he disgusted? Was he sad? Was he even happy to see her?

"Olivia" her name left his lips.

"Gregory" she replied, looking fast at the floor.

A few seconds of silence dominated the room. Duke pushed Olivia inside and closed the door behind them. He pulled out some chairs and invited: "please, let's have a seat. Detective? What is the nature of interrogation that you're performing on my client without my knowledge?" He began dry.

Olivia and Gregory were still staring at each other, both trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

They were sitting right in front of each other, the table between them keeping them at a safe distance.

 _She really is here,_ he thought, _after all this time. And she is here with my attorney. This can only mean she agreed on helping me out. Why is she doing this now, after all these weeks?_

 _Oh, he must be mad at me for not telling him I was leaving, for contacting his lawyers. He is going to want to kill me once I tell him I sued him. This is probably the reason that Ricardo is here, to have him give a blood sample for the paternity test. How on earth am I going to tell him?_ Olivia worried.

"This was no interrogation but a request. As I said before, I think Olivia can explain everything better than me." Ricardo replied.

Gregory arched his eyebrows.

"Well, Olivia, Duke? Might wanna explain what the hell is going on here?"

Again, silence.

"Detective Torres, I would ask you to give my client and his wife a moment alone here. This is a very private matter, I need to discuss this with the two of them before we take further steps." Duke broke the silence. Ricardo agreed saying: "I'll give you a few minutes. Call me when you're done."

Everyone noticed the word _wife_ that Duke said as he referred to Olivia yet nobody dared to correct it or question the accuracy of the term. Not even Gregory. Olivia was feeling nauseous.

She felt the ceiling was about to crash on her.

"So, Greg. Hi, how are you?" Duke began.

"Confused! What the hell is going on? And why can you explain this, Olivia?" He was getting nervous letting his anger out like he always used to.

"Gregory..." she started. He always managed to intimidate her.

"Greg, before Olivia is going to explain, I want you to know that we are both working on a solid defense case here. Olivia and I spoke about the procedure, before you lash out at us, please try to understand first." He tried to help Olivia.

"Well, Duke. I am positive you are doing your best. As for Olivia, I must say, I am surprised to even see you after all this time." He said

"Well, I -I had to clear my head." She said insecure.

"Clear your head? Our children's future is falling apart here and you had to clear your head?" He continued being a jerk.

"Greg," Duke began.

"No, Duke, this is between Olivia and me!" He interrupted. "You know, when we were at the power plant, I believed in you wanting to help me out here. I turned myself in because of you, you talked me into doing the right thing, stop the hurting, stop running away from my family, from my feelings. And I believed you! I at least hoped you would take care of our children and our family business while I was here! To then find out - from Bette - that you packed your things and left!" He said, letting a disappointed laugh out.

"Family business? What family Gregory?" She lashed out. "You mean the family you have chosen with Annie? Why would you even expect me to take care of anything that isn't mine anymore?" She returned.

"Guys, guys please..." Duke tried but it wasn't helping.

"Olivia for gods sake! It is our children we are talking about here! Annie has nothing to do with them! Annie has nothing to with any of this. You are their mother, you are my..." He forced but kept shut.

"It is OUR CHILDREN that I had to keep in mind this whole time! It is because of them that I had to leave!" She screamed back not realizing what he had wanted to say before.

"Why? Why is it that you had to do that for them? It makes no sense!" Gregory cried.

It was then when Olivia realized that it could be more to his anger than the mere fact she left. He was probably scared that everything would just go down the drain, since he couldn't trust Annie with about anything except spending money. He probably was out of his mind with worry that by the time his trial would be over, Caitlin and Sean would have nothing left, not even the house. After realizing she might do him injustice, she continued in a calmer tone:

...I had to clear my mind and plan for the future. A future without you, a future maybe even without any penny. I left so that there was nothing standing between my plans and me. The situation at home with Caitlin and Cole was unbearable to me...This precarious situation with Trey... You see, I couldn't think clearly, I couldn't be objective with anything. I had to keep a clear mind for the future that is knocking on our doors faster than I like. Our children's future, first of all. You see, I didn't even know where to start, where to pick up with things, I had to sort my own financials, start thinking what possible way I could use to earn money, think about the shares you left me at the Liberty after the divorce. I had to work for our children, with what I had left!"

Gregory smiled, relieved at hearing her say that. Yet he still couldn't understand why she had to leave the city to do so.

"Guys, can we please keep this civil?" Duke dared asking. "We need to focus here."

"Well, Olivia, I can maybe understand your motives, but what I don't understand is why you always feel you can't come to me!" He underlined continuing in a calm tone and ignoring his lawyer.

"Hah, to you? Because you would want to force me into doing what you want! I had to do what I considered right, for a change. And by the way, I am on my own now, remember, I don't have to come to you for advice." She said hurting him.

"Ok, guys, the detective is waiting. We should go on with the actual problem here. You'll get all the time you need to talk things out, later." Duke tried again.

"Ok...So what is this about? Stop torturing me like that, both of you." Gregory demanded.

"You see...I did something two days ago. Before you shout at me, please listen to all of it." Olivia started.

"Well tell me already." He demanded in the acid tone he could use at its best.

"I...I sued you." She said "for alimony" she added quickly.

Again silence.

Gregory's eyes flew open, his face looked like he was about to explode. He didn't know what to say, the hateful look in his eyes letting Olivia know what he thought about it. Duke waited for a reaction, yet none of them could speak a word.

The silence was broken by Bettes voice, who was muttering outside:

"I demand to see Livvy and Greggy right away!" She shouted.

"Listen, Bette, your demands here are not working! Olivia is in the counselor room with Gregory and their attorney and we still have to sort some things out here before you two can speak." Olivia heard Ricardo say.

Ignoring the shrill voice outside, Gregory managed to say:

"You did what?!" And started laughing. "I suppose I was wrong about you in every possible way..." he continued calm "I suppose it was just my money you were after."

"Greg, I asked you to listen to all of it." Duke interfered.

"And you! You knew about it and let her do that?" Gregory turned to Duke in a rage. "You are working for me, remember? I didn't hire you to work against me!" Gregory shouted.

"I found out yesterday Greg, but Olivia and I have cleared it out and that's why we're here, to explain this to you! This could be pure gold, Greg!" Duke explained.

"Pure gold, huh? Yes, let her get my last penny! Are you two mad?" He couldn't keep himself from asking.

Olivia was silent, trying hard to concentrate on anything while Bette was shouting outside.

"Duke I'm sorry I can't do this." Olivia stood up in an attempt to leave the room. "This is just too much."

"Olivia.." Duke asked yet he couldn't keep her from running away.

"Greg, you really are an old bastard, you know that?" He stated while Gregory looked confused.

Olivia ran outside the room and ran into Bette.

"Livvy, oh my God Livvy! Are you ok? God I'm so happy to see you!" Bette started opening her arms.

Olivia threw herself into them crying : "Bette, please let's get out of here, please!" She was begging.

"Ok, ok toots. Come on. We'll go to my place and have a nice cup of tea. Then you can tell me everything. Come on." She kept repeating, leading Olivia out of the police station.


	8. 4-6 weeks

**Note** : I originally started writing this fan fiction on the SB forum I'm in for several years now. Another member of that forum started writing her own fan fiction (Ben/Maria/Meg/Torres) in a quite parallel timeline so it all developed somehow with a bunch of crossovers, we have plenty crossover scenes and we consider the storyline of the other when writing, linking the characters to the overall plot from time to time. It's actually something I never did before but I totally love it, it's so exciting to go from what someone else is writing.

So from here on, you will probably notice Maria and Ben being involved in my scenes, I will try to explain missing parts if necessary but it shouldn't keep anyone from understanding what's going on in my story.

If you have any questions, feel free to ask :)

* * *

Tobias was constantly trying to say something but he couldn't.

"You mean he... and then he did what? He tried to what?"

While Sean, Caitlin and Annie told him the story about how his nephew has impersonated him, how he tried to fool everybody, how he has killed Francesca and went underground. Everything sounded so unbelievable to the old man.

"I-I am in a- a lack of words." He managed to say.

"Well, I don't think we have to tell you how we felt." Sean added.

"But, but why?" He kept asking.

"Beats me" Sean replied.

"And now he is in prison?" Tobias asked.

"Yes, he is down at SBPD until his trial will start. They are then going to move him to a state prison somewhere." Annie continued.

"That is if my fathers attorney won't be able to get him cleared." Caitlin added.

"Yeah, you'd wish!" Annie replied.

But before the two of them could again start arguing, Tobias interfered.

"But, but were is your mother you poor things?" He asked.

Caitlin explained Tobias about how Olivia has left for a while and that they didn't know where she was.

"Oh loves, I-I am so sorry. M-maybe it's not that bad that I am here after all." Tobias said.

"Well, there is nothing here but a pile of broken pieces, good luck trying to put any of it together." Annie said standing up.

"Jude, come on, we have to get home now. I promised Maria to meet her this afternoon." She finished. "Tobias, it was my pleasure." She added.

Annie and Jude walked out of the house leaving the Richards to clear the situation for Tobias.

* * *

"Annie, why the abrupt leaving?" Jude couldn't help asking while they picked up the boxes out of the garage.

"Look, Jude, if I want to move on with my life, I have to leave the Richards and their sick level of crazy behind. It's not my problem...by the way, you heard Caitlin, you have seen her, she hates me." She replied.

"Well you contributed to this level of crazy as you call it. I think having the real Tobias around is going to be good." Jude started.

"How so? What can he possibly do?" She asked.

"He is old, and wise. He knows Gregory better than anyone. He will maybe even have a good influence on Caitlin and Sean. And who knows, maybe he will even turn to be useful to you."

"Useful?"

"Well think about it, he might keep both Gregory and Caitlin from pressing charges against you."

"You think so?"

"I don't know Annie but it would be worth the try."

"So what are you saying, Jude?"

"What I'm saying is, that I think you should stick around here for a while, show these people you have changed. Better yet, that you want to help."

"What makes you think I want to help these people who are trying to destroy me?" She asked laughing.

"I don't think any of them want to destroy you. I know Caitlin, she is pure at heart. She will come around. As for Gregory, he is like a caged lion right now, it's obvious he'll do whatever to get out of there. But maybe Tobias will get him to do the right thing, so that no one gets hurt in the process."

Annie was silent, thinking about what Jude just told her. Maybe she should show them she has changed, that she never wanted to inflict so much pain to begin with.

They closed the doors to the car and headed to their home.

* * *

Bette smacked the door to the beach house startling Olivia who turned around to her quickly.

"I'm sorry toots, guess it's all the excitement." She said while throwing her purse on the sofa.

"Why are we even here, Bette?" Olivia asked.

"Well, this is your house. Our home, remember, the two of us eating popcorn in front of some cheesy soap opera while you were preggers?" Bette laughed. "I miss those days," she said while heading towards Olivia to embrace her, "I'm so happy you are back."

Olivia let herself fall into Bettes armes "it's so good to be here with you again, Bette! I missed you so much!" She said squeezing her.

"Now tell me, where the hell have you been?" Bette said playing angry.

Olivia filled Bette in on her stay in San Francisco, on her attempt to start fresh and told her almost everything.

"So now you're back, like really back?" Bette asked.

"Well...I'm not sure. I still have the flat rented this month. And some things over there...I didn't plan on coming home just yet. But things got complicated..." Olivia said pacing trough the living room.

"Ooi toots, they always do. So you're saying you'll leave again? What about Caitlin, Sean and Trey? Do they know you're here?"

"No, I haven't told them yet. I still don't know if I can just pop up there like nothing happened..." Olivia sighed

"Honey you can stay here...this house is empty. It's all yours anyway. It's not like you don't have a place to stay. Why didn't you come here? Bette asked.

"Bette, one thing at a time. I'll tell you everything you need to know but first: how are you? How is AJ? Are you happy?"

"Oh no no, toots, don't change the subject here. First of all, I would like to know what the hell happened at the station!"

"What were you even doing there in the first place?" Olivia returned.

The two of them started giggling.

"This is not how a conversation works." Olivia said smiling. "We will both have to answer our questions."

Bette acknowledged continuing "I know it's just that I was so worried about you, I want to know everything and I want to know if there is anything I can do to help."

"Oh Bette I wish I knew how you could help. I don't know how to help myself at the moment."

"What happened?" Bette said worried sitting down with Olivia on the sofa.

"Well, oh where do I even start? You know I left to make a plan on how to handle this whole situation with Gregory, with Caitlin and Trey...and Cole... everything is just so hard right now." Olivia began.

"I know, I know." Bette reassured her patting her hand.

"So the time alone was really helpful, it was just me and my thoughts. I had some things figured out, regarding the radio station, regarding my involvement with the Liberty, regarding my financials."

"Well, that's good." Bette encouraged.

"But I knew that the hardest thing was to have to face Gregory again. His lawyers were trying to get a hold on me for the past four weeks..."

"Yeah, so did everyone else." Bette interrupted.

"Anyway, I went to talk to Duke Bourne about Gregory's trial and see what he even wanted me for. Plus, I had to inform him about my decision..."

"You decision regarding what?" Bette asked curious.

"Bette, I would love to tell you but, but your involvement with AJ..."

"Whoaaa. Toots what does AJ have anything to do with this?"

"Well not him personally but he is Coles father and.."

"Wait, don't tell me you're plotting something against Cole just like Greggy did not too long ago! You're not trying to get rid of him, are you?"

"Noo, no Bette! But I...aah!" She couldn't tell Bette.

"Livvy, you know we are best friends. You can tell me anything! Besides, AJ and I are not on the same side when it comes to you and Greggy." She admitted.

"What are you talking about, Bette?"

"Well, AJ is quite annoyed by the fact that I'm hoping that Greggy will get out of prison, that...you know, I still think you two should be given another chance, to get things straight."

"Oh but Bette, this is wishful thinking. Gregory and I didn't work in the past ... and with all that happened to us, things will never work out, ever again!" Olivia said.

"You know me, Livvy...I believe in the power of love." Bette giggled. "Now what decision are you talking about? Trust me, I won't say a word, hm?" She said making a sign that her lips are zipped and sealed.

Olivia then explained everything to Bette about suing Gregory for alimony and the paternity test. Bettes jaw dropped.

"Wohohow...you really can't let go of that. You don't think Cole is the father?"

"No, I don't know Bette. I ...it all went so fast back then that I never considered doubting the results...but he could have manipulated it. You know how much he loves Trey, plus he is no saint himself. You know he would do anything to get what he wants." Olivia stated.

"Yeah, I know. Think of the Deschanel jewels, huh." Bette hinted at her affair with Cole.

"Oh would you stop reminding me!" Olivia begged.

"So is that why you went to see Gregory after all this time?" Bette continued.

"Yes, after I told Duke about it, he thought this could be wonderful if Trey turns out to really be Gregory's son, this would help him in court. So we both headed to the station...by the time we got there, Ricardo was already asking Gregory for a blood sample since the authorities want to take the paternity test again."

"And then you started to explain Greggy what happened..."

"Yes...but you know him. He lashed out at me, even at Duke. He couldn't do anything to help...so then I heard you outside the room and I just had to get out of there." Olivia finished.

"Oh boy, so now Greggy thinks you're after his money..." Bette concluded.

"Yes, as if there was nothing more to him or to me, just hunger for money." Olivia said disappointed. "So, why were you there Bette?" She continued asking.

"Well, you know, since you were gone and I know that no one visits him...I feel sorry for him Livvy. I thought he might need somebody to talk to. I felt I had to be there especially while you were gone."

"That's so sweet of you Bette! You have always been such a good friend."

"Aah, you know me." Bette smiled.

"So I suppose AJ isn't pleased with you visiting Gregory."

"No, he's not. I wonder if they'll ever put their feud aside. You know, us women, we are smarter. I mean, you and Annie, that's amazing how you talked things out."

"Well, we haven't finished yet. We still have to see about her and her decisions considering the Liberty. She is Gregory's wife, after all"

Olivia was interrupted by the patio door swinging open. Annie came in, surprised to see Bette and Olivia of all people there.

"Olivia! Aunt Bette!" She began.

"Heeey poopsie! Come on in! We were just talking about you."

"Only nice things, I hope." Annie smiled nervous. "I was on my way to Ben to look for Maria when I saw your car on the street aunt Bette."

"Yes, well we needed to chit chat a little bit." Bette replied.

"So, Olivia, you're back?" Annie asked.

"I guess so..." Olivia answered.

"Well, I think you should check back at your place." Annie started.

"Why? Is everything alright?" Olivia asked worried about Caitlin and Trey.

"Oh everything's just fine. Look, I wouldn't want to ruin the jaw dropping surprise for you, just go and have a look yourself." Annie finished while Bette and Olivia were staring at each other.

* * *

"So, you're telling me this is all just about the paternity test?" Gregory asked still confused.

"Yes Greg, she told me she can't believe that any of those two tests were accurate since Annie, you and Cole all had your interests and every reason to manipulate them. Even Cole, the shock he went trough when he found out that Caitlin lied to him all that time...I think Olivia's doubts are founded. And if, by any chance, that kid turns out to be yours, it will be your ticket out of here." Duke finished.

"Well, if it is so - wich I am sorry but I can't believe, then it would explain a lot of things... but why did she have to sue me to find out the truth?" He still tried to understand.

"Because she knows that the only way to know 100%, without anyone manipulating it, is if the test is done by the authorities. If they want to charge you for alimony they have to clear the paternity. Actually, you have to give Olivia credit here, this is really genius."

Gregory was silent, feeling guilty to have lashed out at Olivia like that. She always had her awkward ways of handling things, but she did it for the right reasons. Duke noticed Gregory's inner torment and continued:

"So you see Greg, your behavior earlier...you just pushed Olivia away. I'm not here to play the therapist with you, but you should reconsider your behavior in general but especially with your wife. Ex-wife...if that even matters with you two." He said leaving Gregory speechless for a moment.

"It took her quite some time and a lot of willpower to come down here with me. She wanted to tell you in person, to make you understand her motives. Now, I will have to literally beg her to come and talk to me again and prepare your case. I hope, for your own sake that she'll come around."

Gregory shook his head and went on: "but how long will it take to find out?"

"About 4-6 weeks. You know the authorities work different than your friend doctors." He smirked.

"But we don't have that much time!" He was nervous.

"No, we don't. Now I'm trying to figure out a way to either get the test to be performed quicker or to delay the trial. But you know what the chances are..." Duke replied.

"Damn..."

"Look, I suggest you give the detective that blood sample and just wait until I contact you again." Duke finished and left the room, asking Ricardo to come in.

"So, you've figured everything out?" Ricardo asked.

"Yes, detective, my client will be giving the blood sample as requested. Please keep me in touch with any news and inform me. Thank you. Greg, detective." Duke said as he left the room.

"Okay Richards, let's go the the doctor and give them the sample." He stated leading Gregory out of the counseling room.

* * *

"Well but what are you saying Annie? What could possibly be happening at the house?" Olivia insisted.

"As I said, I don't want to ruin the surprise. I guess you would want to see for yourself." Annie replied.

Annie was still very uncomfortable around Olivia, even tough she saw that Olivia wasn't hissing at her or dissing her the way she always used to. A moment of silence made its way between the three of them until the patio door was again pushed open by Maria.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything?" Maria asked.

"No, Maria please come in! I'm so sorry we invaded the house like this." Olivia hurried to answer much to Bettes wondering.

"It-it's ok, after all, this still is your house. I'm just so grateful you're letting me stay here so that I can be close to Benji. It's almost like we are living together." Maria said smiling.

"Wait a minute." Bette said giggling "You let Maria stay here?" She asked.

"Well Im not really moved in here. Most of my things are still at mamas house. But Olivia was so nice to let me stay here, because mamas house is on the other side of town and I really wanted to be close to Benji. At least until I find my own place to stay somewhere near." Maria explained.

"Wohow. Now that's generous." Bette said smiling. "I hope you feel good here. And I'm sorry we barged in like this, I wasn't aware of your arrangement." Bette excused herself.

"Well, Bette, mothers understand what it's like to be parted from their child. I wouldn't wish that to anybody, really." Olivia replied as she took Maria's hands into hers.

Annie understood the hint yet she knew it wasn't the time to start a discussion on that matter.

"So, Maria, what were you up to?" Annie changed the subject.

"I am heading to pick Benji up from school. But Ben isn't home yet so I'll bring him to mamas place, have some lunch." She replied.

"I thought we were going to have lunch together. Jude is waiting for me to call him as to where to meet." Annie said.

"Well, we could all go out together. Olivia, Bette, care to join us?" Maria asked politely.

"No, actually I have to leave. Annie says there's something going on at the house..I think I need to check there first. You go, go and have fun. Say hello to Benji from me." Olivia replied smiling.

"Well, toots I'm coming with you, if that's okay." Bette said.

"Of course. I think I need some moral support after all that has happened. I don't know if I'm ready for surprises." Olivia replied as the two of them headed to the front door.

"Oh, Olivia." Maria started "before you go, Ben mentioned that he needed to talk to you regarding the Liberty and Gregory's trial. Should I tell him you'll call?"

"Well, yes, I'll call him tomorrow okay? I don't know if I'll make it today. I know there are still some things we need to sort out. Thank you Maria." She answered and left the house with Bette.

"Annie, tell me what made you hate Olivia so much? She obviously isn't that bad." Maria asked Annie after Bette and Olivia closed the door.

"Maria...things between Olivia and me were different and you know that. She always liked you since you were Bens wife and Ben was Gregory's friend. The circumstances were different." Annie answered.

"Well, I think you should give her a chance nonetheless. She really is not a bad person. A mothers concern for her family and children drives you to do things...things that you're not necessarily proud of." Maria explained.

"Yeah...I realized that now. I mean, in the end I brought her kids back home didn't I?" Annie excused herself.

"You did the right thing Annie. Now come on, let's pick Benji up and have some lunch." They said heading towards the front door.


	9. The best tea in the whole wide world

Cole managed to sneak out of the house and left Tobias with Caitlin and Sean to talk things trough.

He nervously paced up and down the beach, trying to get a hold on Leo Foster. When he finally picked up the phone he started:

"Leo? It's me, Cole. Any news?"

"Sorry Cole, no news. I waited in that damn cafe for two days now. No sign of her. My contact person told me she is back in Sunset Beach." He replied.

"Well she's not home, so where could she be?" Cole started thinking...

"No clue, maybe to see her husband?" Leo asked.

"I'll go down to sbpd and check that out. Looks like I won't need your help anymore if she's here." Cole said and hung up, determined to find out what Olivia was up to.

After shutting the phone, Leo looked down on his newspaper, it was The Sentinel. He drew a circle around the job offers. One of them said:

 _Sunset Beach Radio Station is looking for media designers and managers. Call for more information._

"Well, Olivia...I think our paths will cross sooner than later." He said to himself.

Leo couldn't quite say what it was that made him want to see Olivia again. It was like an inner force he couldn't control. Ever since their conversation at that cafe, he couldn't get her out of his head. Coles accusations towards her seemed to be just thin air after he got to know her. She was certainly not that type of woman Cole was describing. He knew very well that Olivia was troubled and had a lot going on, nevertheless he wanted to be around her. Applying to the job offer from the radio station might help him do exactly that.

* * *

Caitlin and Sean were both laughing at uncle Tobias story.

"So there I was, caught between telling the museum what I knew, that the painting wasn't real and getting fired or, keeping shut and hope they wouldn't notice." He continued.

"So what did you do?" Sean asked interested.

"Well...son, you know I probably shouldn't tell you this but...I kept shut until the Vernissage was over."

"Uncle Tobias! I can't believe you!" Caitlin said laughing until interrupted by the door bell.

"Oh, I'll get that." Sean offered.

Sean opened the door to see his mother and Bette smiling at him.

"Oh Sean, my darling! I'm so happy to see you! Are you alright?" Olivia jumped at him kissing him.

"Mom! Thank God you're here! I'm so happy to see you!" Sean gave back. "Come in! Hi aunt Bette!"

"Are you alright? Oh I'm so sorry you had to leave college to get back here. I should have left you a note, you were probably worried sick, poor baby!"

"Mom, erm...I'm not a baby anymore. But wait, before we go in there..." he kept Olivia from walking further.

"What is it? Everything alright?" Olivia asked and then heard the laugh of an old man, a laugh she has heard before, she just couldn't figure out where.

"Yeah, it's all cool. Just don't flip out okay?" Sean laughed.

Tobias and Caitlin both stood up to see who was visiting and walked towards the entrance of the house. Olivia's and Bettes eyes were wide open, jaws dropped and they both couldn't say a word.

Caitlin ran to her mother and hugged her:

"Mom, I'm so happy you're back home! I missed you!" She said while Olivia was still petrified.

"Wha...oh Caitlin I'm sorry, I'm happy to see you too!" She started caressing her blond hair. "But, but..."

"Yeah, what the..." Bette couldn't keep it to herself.

"Ladies, let me introduce myself. Tobias Ambrose Richards." Tobias said happily.

"I might need to sit down..."Olivia said feeling dizzy.

"Come on in mom, come sit down," Caitlin offered.

"How...why...is you father?..."she couldn't understand.

"It's okay mom, this is uncle Tobias. The real uncle Tobias!" Sean said excited.

"The real uncle Tobias? Like the dead one?" Bette asked.

"Now now ladies, I am very well alive and standing. But these two darlings have explained everything to me, so I know why you think i was dead. But obviously I'm not." Tobias replied.

"I need a glass of water!" Olivia stood up heading to the bar.

"My my Olivia," Tobias continued, "you look just the way I remembered you, time has been awfully kind to you."

"Mhmm." She replied gulping on the glass of water.

"You-you are as beautiful as ever," he continued bashfully, "I still don't understand what even possessed Gregory to divorce such a wonderful and beautiful thing like you." He finished.

"A-haha" Olivia laughed in a lack of words, looking at the old man in front of her, his every move, every word, she couldn't stop thinking it was Gregory just a few weeks ago.

"I'm sorry Tobias I don't intend to be rude, it's just...I..." Olivia tried.

"Oh no, i-it's okay I-I understand. My nephew did a hell of a, a job, making you think he was me. It's ok to be startled." He was understanding. "You have lovely children, you know that?"

"Yes" she answered smiling.

"Well, t-they told me everything I need to know. You poor poor things! B-but I'll do everything i-in my power to help." He said to Olivia's wondering.

"Uncle Toby, don't get me wrong here, your timing couldn't be better, but what exactly could you possibly do to help?" Bette asked.

"Well, you know w-what they say, family has to stick together. A-and I will stick to you, as long as you need me to, who knows, maybe if it's even just for moral support." He answered.

"Thank you, Tobias. It's awfully nice of you." Olivia said. "I mean, I know this isn't my house here anymore but, I am sure I can say you are welcome to stay for as long as you wish."

"Now now love, you are a part of this family regardless of your marital status to that stubborn nephew of mine." Tobias said.

"Well, thank you. Did you see him by now?" She asked.

"No. I-I was planning on visiting tomorrow. You joining me?"

Olivia looked at Bette : "I think I'm the last person he wants to see right now." Olivia admitted.

"Nonsense! I would believe anything but that. You mean a lot to him!" He said.

"I don't think..." she wanted to reply.

"No, really! Y-You know, we were writing from time to time, my nephew and I. He always described so much love towards you. I think he trusted me his feelings for you more than he did to anyone else."

"Yeah, including mom." Sean interrupted.

"Sean!"

"No, he he's right. It was easier perhaps, because I was so far away." Tobias concluded "anyway, I can't imagine he wouldn't want to see you."

"Well, you see Tobias, a lot has happened since you probably wrote the last time. Things have changed drastically. For all of us." Olivia explained.

"My dear, one cannot change its heart." He finished heading to the office without saying another word.

"Wha-where is he going?" Bette asked.

Tobias returned a few seconds later with a package in his hands.

"See, in his last letter, he asked me to ship this to you, unfortunately I couldn't read it before I left to Peru. He asked me to ship him.."

"My favorite tea!" Olivia said smiling.

"Yes, yes, you see, he said he could buy you everything you wished for. Jewels, cars, clothes, everything. But he knew that you find joy in the little things. Like this special mixture of tea, they only make in that little cafe in.."

"Wandsworth!" They both said in an unison laughing.

"Oh Tobias, he told you that?" Olivia was close to tears.

"So you see, love, there is no way you can erase something as special as that, no matter what happened along the way." He finally said.

"Thank you Tobias. I don't know what to say..." she admitted.

"Well that's cute." Bette said while Caitlin and Sean looked at each other smiling.

"Nonetheless Tobias. I think I should stay here with my children first. You can visit him alone, I'm sure you have a lot to discuss. Even tough I have to admit I am tempted to see the look on his face once he sees you." They all laughed.

"It's okay, I understand. Well, what's for lunch? I'm starving." Uncle Tobias said and headed to the kitchen.

"Mom, he really is incredible. It's nice to have the real uncle Tobias around. And you!" Caitlin said as they then all agreed to have something for lunch together and followed Tobias to the kitchen.

* * *

Cole had to be careful not to rise suspicion about why he was at the police station. Ricardo wouldn't have bought it that he wanted to just visit his father in law since they were obviously not on speaking terms. He was either going to pretend to have some other plans or try to sneak in without anyone seeing him. Cole had managed to pass the first few offices until Spencer saw him and caught him off guard:

"Hey Cole, are you looking for something? "

"Hey Spence, actually I was looking for Ricardo, have any idea where he is? " Cole said in a hurry.

"Well, actually I do. He's with Mr. Richards at the doctors office." Spencer replied.

"At the doctors office? Why what happened? " Cole seemed worried.

"No nothing happened everything's fine. Look, Cole, I am not sure I'm allowed to tell you this, so it's better if you just wait for Ricardo. He'll probably tell you everything you need to know. "

Cole was wondering what this was all about yet now that he was caught he had to wait patiently for Ricardo to come and talk to him.

He couldn't sneak into the sbpd doctors office since it was crowded. He couldn't look on Ricardo's office since Spencer was looking at Cole suspicious. He couldn't do anything but wait.

After a few minutes, Ricardo turned up to his desk and sat down. This whole situation was making him wonder what Gregory's lawyer and Olivia were up to. A few seconds later Ricardo noticed Cole was standing right in front of him.

"Hey Cole, what brings you up here?"

"Ricardo, I was actually looking for you." Cole answered.

"For me? What can I possibly do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if there is any news concerning the upcoming trial." Cole lied.

"What kind of news do you mean?"

"Well, do we have a date? Am I going to be a witness? Caitlin and I have no information regarding that." he continued lying.

"At the moment we don't have any clear information. It seems like Gregory's lawyer is still waiting for some evidence. He and Olivia were here earlier this day but don't worry as soon as I know anything, I will inform you and your wife. I have a feeling this can't be all that you came here for, right? "Ricardo asked.

"Well actually that was it. I was on my way to the construction site to meet my father and I thought I'll just drop by and see how things were going. Is Gregory doing OK?"

"Since when are you interested in how Gregory's doing? "Ricardo laughed.

"No, not that I'm interested, but Spencer just told me that you were at the doctors office. I just hope everything's OK. Is it? " Cole had to ask.

"Yes everything is fine. We had to get a DNA sample from Gregory, it's part of some evidence. Unfortunately I'm not allowed to tell you more, I hope you understand." Ricardo answered.

"Oh, I see, well I guess it will all come out sooner or later. Thank you for the information Ricardo, please contact me as soon as you know anything. Have a nice day." Cole said as he exited the police department.

"Well well Cole, if you expect me to believe you came down here just for that, you are terribly wrong. What are you up to?" Ricardo asked himself.

Cole was obviously annoyed by what Ricardo has just told him. Why would the authorities need another DNA sample from Gregory? Didn't they have enough DNA samples taken when they first in prisoned Gregory?

He then picked up his phone and dialed a number in a hurry. After having Annie picking up her phone he said:

"Annie, I think we have a problem here."

* * *

Annie excused herself from the table, standing up in a hurry. Maria, Jude and Antonio were all looking surprised but decided to continue eating. She looked for a quiet place to have her conversation with Cole.

"Cole, what do you mean "we" and what problem are you talking about?" She asked.

"I just found out that the police took another DNA sample from Gregory and I need to find out what it was about!"

"What do I have to do with this? Maybe they are trying to compare prints for the murder weapon, beats me!" She said.

"No Annie, Olivia and Gregory's lawyer were here earlier, it must be something else. I'm afraid this could be about Trey." Cole admitted.

"So? That's not my problem Cole. I don't want to have anything to with all this anymore!" She said determined.

"Well, Annie, you made that your problem the day you decided to steal Olivia's baby and give him to Caitlin to raise!" Cole said.

"I helped you uncover Gregory as Francesca's murderer, wich by the way almost cost me my life! I helped you go trough with that paternity test, I would say we're even!" She lashed out at him.

"Hah, well that's not that easy. Look, if you don't want to get into any more trouble during the trial, you'll help me find out what it is that Gregory and Olivia are planning!" He menaced.

"And just how am I supposed to do that?"

"You'll find a way, try talking to Bette, she must know something, I don't know. Just help me here!" He said almost begging.

"Cole...what is it that you're afraid of? What could possibly come out concerning Trey? Unless of course..." Annie paused "...you manipulated the test?!" She cried.

"Annie, just find out okay!" He said while he shut the phone.

* * *

Olivia sat on the patio, on one of the big sofas by the pool, cuddled up in a mass of outdoor fabrics with the package of tea on her lap and the letter Tobias gave her to read. It was dated the morning when Olivia gave birth to their dead baby, or so they thought... she couldn't stop crying with every word she read.

 _Dear uncle Tobias,_

 _Yesterday was Caitlin's big day, she just got married. As you can surely imagine, it's not quite what I pictured for her, her marrying Cole...I would have never imagined I could allow something like this to happen. But, in spite of my better reason, I did. To see my little girl so happy and excited to have her own family... it made me realize it has more of a worth than my animosity towards that man. Besides, she is expecting a baby, and so do Olivia and I. Somehow, if it wasn't for Cole, this could all be really amazing and special._

 _You won't believe it when I tell you that Olivia almost gave birth to our son yesterday, I am still so excited about it, you can't imagine just how much!_

 _After she was checked out at the hospital and we were told it was just a false alarm, I convinced her to come home with me, to let me take care of her, the way I couldn't when she was pregnant with Caitlin and Sean. I really want to make up for all my mistakes in the past, I want to show her how much she means to me, her, the mother of my children. How much I worship the ground she's walking on._

Olivia had to burst out loud since she couldn't keep the tears back any longer. She put the letter down, looked at the sky for a moment and then picked up to reading it again.

 _As much as she wanted to fight me and the feelings she still finally admitted to have for me, she stayed the night._

 _We talked for hours, I held her tight in my arms and caressed her and our son... if you believe it or not, it was so overwhelming for me, I had to swallow down the tears that were threatening to come out. After all, I couldn't show her I was more frightened of the situation and more excited than she was._

 _She is so brave. Brave to still put up with a pregnancy after what has happened all those years ago, brave for putting up with me even in her fragile state, brave for looking into my eyes and admit she loves me, even tough we were apart for such a long time now._

 _I know what you're thinking, you think it's quite unbelievable for me to tell you this but I swear to you Tobias, when it comes to her, all my instincts fail me, my judgement fails me, my reason fails me as if nothing else exists but her. Her and my child. Our second chance to our marriage, to be good parents and learn from the mistakes we made._

 _There is nothing I want more than to put the world down to their feet._

"My God Gregory, what have I done to you?" Olivia cried out loud while reading. She felt a sudden urge to embrace him and tell him how sorry she was for deceiving him so hard. For keeping this secret from him, letting him be so happy to be a father again. She just couldn't believe what a monster she actually was.

 _I just checked with her a few minutes ago since she convinced me to come to work today. I would have much rather spend the day by her side but you know her, stubborn as ever. She keeps telling me she doesn't need anything, doesn't wish for anything but time to rest and make sure the baby is alright. I could buy her whatever, I could give her whatever money can buy on the face of this earth but she continues telling me she doesn't want any of that. Can you imagine what a lucky champ I am uncle Tobias? I can't._

 _So since I still want to surprise her with something sometime soon, I wanted to ask you if you could check if there is still that little cafe and bakery down the Upper Street in Wandsworth and if you could buy me a package of the, I quote "best tea in the whole wide world" that only Madame Emma sells, and only in that small cafe. I still have to smile at her amazed pronunciation of the "best tea in the whole wide world". You know her, always amazed by the apparently most insignificant little things. I would appreciate it if you could send me some of that tea, I would love to see that look on her face again, her bright blue eyes laughing with the joy of a little girl._

 _I can't tell you how much I wish you'd be here. Who knows, maybe the next time we see each other again, you'll get to know Gregory Jr. and hold him in your arms._

 _I hope you are doing well and that you're at least as happy as I am, even tough I think no one can be as happy as I am at the moment._

 _Hope to hear from you soon,_

 _Your nephew,_

 _Gregory Richards._

Her tears were flooding her face, she couldn't believe the sweetness and the love in his words. She couldn't believe that Gregory was ever able to write such a letter, that he was ever able to feel so much for her.

She felt miserable and wished she had never seen this letter. Never knew how much Gregory wanted her and their baby. How selfish she was for keeping all the secrets from him, letting him believe that Trey was his. How could she deceive him like that? How would she ever be able to look into his eyes again? She couldn't help thinking it was much easier to believe he was the monster, when in fact, it was her. No one else but her.

* * *

After Bette finished her conversation with Emily and Sean and had put Trey to sleep with Caitlin, she walked out on the patio to find Olivia sobbing uncontrollably.

"Heeey, toots what happened? I was away for what, 15 minutes? What is wrong?"

"Oh Bette!" Olivia started while embracing her friend, "I did this to him, I turned him into this...this monster you all see in him. It was me, it was me.." she repeated crying.

"What are you even talking about?" Bette asked worried.

Olivia couldn't speak anymore, she handed the letter to Bette. Bette started reading, flying over the sentences and starting to understand what was going on. As Tobias came out to see what was going on, Bette started:

"Uncle Toby, why on earth would you give Livvy this to read?!" She was upset.

"I-I-I didn't think it would upset Olivia like this, I wanted to show her what my nephew wrote to me, that's all" he replied.

"What my nephew wrote to me, that's all." She mocked. "Well you did a hell of a job! Here take it!"

"No, no give me that immediately!" Olivia said.

"But honey, its not doing you any good! Please..." Bette tried.

"No, no I need this." She continued sobbing, "I need this..."

"Come on, let's get you inside, come on, come and have some rest." Bette guided Olivia to her room.

Caitlin and Sean were looking at each other, not understanding what was going on with their mother. Bette made a sign to keep quiet since Olivia had to rest for a while.

"What is going on Aunt Bette?" Caitlin asked Bette as she came out of Olivia's room.

"Well ask your genius uncle Toby! Dammit!" Bette said upset.

"I-I told you I didn't intend for this to happen." He tried.

"Tobias for the love of God, Olivia has put a facade in the past few weeks, she played the strong one, the invincible, and you cracked that with the blink of an eye!"

"I'm sorry..had I known..."

"Well it's too late. She'll be fine I guess, just let her rest now." Bette finished. "I have to go, it's already late. I'll come by tomorrow morning." She said while wishing good night on her way out.

"You know," Tobias started, "maybe it's not that bad after all. Maybe I awakened something in your mother that will help her trough this situation with your father, I am sure it's for the best. She'll be just fine." Tobias told Caitlin and Sean.

"I hope you're right. I hope she'll be fine. We need her now more than ever." Caitlin replied worried as Sean looked concerned himself.


	10. Mr Ming, wok and more

Olivia woke up way before her alarm clock would have started beeping. She asked herself if she should sleep for one more hour or just stand up and start the day early. After the nervous breakdown she had last night, she slept trough and was feeling very good given the circumstances. She decided to stand up and get ready to go to the radio station, the first time since an eternity, as it seemed to her.

Since a lot of people reacted to the job offer she made in the newspaper two weeks ago, she decided to participate to the interviews herself, and get more involved into the decisions at the station.

After taking a shower and getting dressed for the day, Olivia got out of her room and headed downstairs to grab something to eat. Grabbing a glass of water from the bar, she was startled by Cole who followed her downstairs.

"Olivia," he said scaring her.

"Oh Cole! What are doing up so early, you scared the hell out of me!" She said.

"Well, I have to head for work. I work now, full time, remember?" He started.

"Good for you, it was about time you made a living." She replied dry.

"Don't give me that Olivia. As if you know what it means to make a living." He said hatefully.

"Well pardon me, I think you have no right to judge my life or my work considering your past. What's your problem anyway?" She asked.

"Oh...nothing, nothing. I just have a feeling that you're up to something. Something regarding Gregory...maybe even regarding Trey. And I don't like that Olivia!"

 _Damn it! He can't find out, or my plan to reveal Treys paternity is going to fail!_ she thought scared.

"Well, why so quiet Olivia?" He insisted.

"Wha...Cole I don't know what you mean!" She hesitated.

"Oh you know very well what I mean, I know you and Gregory are plotting something and I swear I'll find out. If you try to drag my son into some pathetic plan to get Gregory out of jail, I swear I'll make you regret it!" He said determined.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Cole! Gregory and I are not even on speaking terms. I tried to talk to him and we ended up fighting...like we always do." She said the truth at least about one thing.

"Well, I'm keeping an eye on you. Just so you know." He said heading to the front door.

 _Ooh how am I going to get him to back off? I can't let him find out about it!_ she thought biting her lips while Caitlin made her way downstairs, still in her nightgown.

"Good morning mom!" She started "you're up early and wow, you look amazing. Anything special today?"

"Good morning darling! I was on my way to the station, we have some job interviews today. Oh you just missed Cole, he's out for work already." Olivia replied sipping on her water.

"I know, he really takes that construction site terribly serious. If he keeps up the good work, maybe we'll be able to afford our own place one day."

"Oh but darling you can stay here for as long as you like, there is no pressure." Olivia reassured her.

"Mom, if we ever want to move on with our lives after everything that has happened, we need to move out someday. I know Cole hates the idea to share Trey with you, but I don't think you two have a choice if this is going to work out." Caitlin explained.

"Well, Cait, I'm doing my best to make this as easy for you as possible. But I understand the problem. We'll find a way honey, we will, I promise."

"Maybe, I ... I wanted to talk to you last night..." Caitlin started hesitating.

"I'm so sorry, I lost it last night, I don't know what came over me." Olivia excused herself.

"Mom, it's okay. I understand. Uncle Tobias explained Sean and me everything. You don't have to feel bad..."

"Thank you sweetheart. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You know how Cole and I left to New York, for a small vacation?" Caitlin started.

"Yes, yes of course!"

"Well, it was not just a vacation...we were there for something else as well...we went to see a specialized doctor."

"What? Caitlin, please tell me, is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's just fine mom! We went to check out the possibility of me getting pregnant again."

Olivia was still looking shocked.

"There is this treatment, that helps women like me, it increases the chances to a pregnancy. Mom I am 65% suitable for such a treatment. It might work! Oh I waited so long for you to come home so that I could talk to you about this! What do you think?" Caitlin was all excited.

"Well, I-I don't know what to say... I have no information regarding such treatments or procedures. What kind of treatment is it? What does it involve? Is it safe?"

"Mom, it's okay, really don't worry! Don't you see, I have a 65% chance to carry my own child again! Aren't you happy for me?"

"Noo, no it's not that I'm not happy for you, a baby would be a blessing to all of us, even to your marriage to Cole! But..."

"But what mom?"

"What if... what if it doesn't work? I would hate to see you disappointed."

"Well, we had that taken into consideration. There is always the possibility to have a surrogate mother. And if that also fails, we visited an orphanage in LA and talked about the procedure of adoption. There are many ways mom, we just have to do it."

"Wow, you thought of everything, haven't you? What does Cole think of all this?" Olivia finally asked.

"At first I thought he was happy but now...he seems so caught up into his work, he seems distracted all the time..." Caitlin admitted.

 _Yeah, distracted by me and Gregory..._ Olivia thought to herself. "Honey I'm sure he is just busy at the moment." Olivia lied.

"I guess, I just hope we'll find a way soon. And I hope things are going to work out for dad, for you, for all of us."

"Speaking of you father, I know you haven't visited him yet." Olivia said while Caitlin tried to hide her tears. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry, I know this must be so hard for you."

"I can't mom, I can't see him like that. I just, I wish he came home to us. I miss him so much." She cried.

"But darling, if you don't visit him, if you don't see him, it won't make the fact that he's in jail go away." Olivia tried to convince Caitlin.

"I know, I do mom. I know I will have to face him at the trial and make my statement. I know he will be then transferred to some state prison...I just...I think that as long as I don't see him in there, he's like, on a business trip or something. And this is all just not happening."

It broke Olivia's heart to see Caitlin so troubled but had no advice regarding this since her feelings were similar and she didn't know what to tell her daughter.

"It's all going to be okay. I'm here, I promise I'll take care of you. You just, concentrate on your life and your marriage, the rest will take its course sooner or later. Your fathers lawyer is doing everything to get him out of there. Trust him. Trust that this will work out for all of us." She placed a kiss on Caitlin's forehead and left, with a deep feeling of regret. "I'll see you later, love you!"

* * *

The radio station was crowded and it seemed to Olivia things have changed since the las time she was there.

Her secretary stood up in a hurry once she saw her coming down the hall:

"Mrs. Richards, I wasn't expecting you, I am happy to see you, do you need anything, do you want me to do anything for you?" She was all excited running after Olivia with papers, attempting to take notes.

"Good morning Vivian, nice to see you again. The interviews for the job offer are going to take place in my office today. I want you to inform Doug and Charlie and have them bring all the papers up to me." She said walking down the halls and entering her office.

Her office was locked, dark, lights out, her staff even took her plants out of the room since no one ever entered it anymore, not even to water the flowers.

"Oh for heavens sake Vivian! Bring me my flowers back, who even took them out of here?" She said appalled.

"Yes Mrs. Richards, Im sorry Mrs. Richards. We didn't expect you." Vivian said shy.

"It's okay," Olivia said smiling, "oh, do. me a favor, take the scented candles from the kitchen, forth cabinet from the right, get a dusting pan, fill the bar and prepare everything for the interviews."

She opened the windows letting fresh air inside and removed the blinds. She tried to make herself again at home in her old office.

"We definitely need to redecorate around here."

"Yes Mrs. Richards." Vivian said running to do what she was asked to do. As she ran outside Olivia's office and met another curios coworker she said whispering:

"She's back, make sure everything alright around here or we're going to have a problem."

Olivia threw her computer on, waiting for it to run as she noticed a lot of shapes trough the glass, all gathered in front of her office.

She stood up and ripped the door open surprising all her coworkers and stated laughing: "well yes, I'm here. Now will you get back to your desks." She said teasing while they were all smiling happy to see her.

"It's good to have you back Mrs Richards!"

"Good morning Mrs. Richards."

"Nice to have you back."

It felt good to be back, she thought to herself and was looking forward to the welcomed distraction that was going to keep Gregory off her mind.

Doug threw a pile of files on her desk saying: "happy first day of work Olivia, these are aaaaall goodies for you!"

"My God, how many have applied to the job?" She asked startled.

"I have given up the count. The first one will get here in about a half an hour. Have fun!"

"Wa-hait a minute, you don't think I'll go trough this alone are you?"

"Aaaww Olivia..."

"Get your bum up here and take Carlie with you while you're on your way. I need you by my side and your advice."

"Nooo, I was so happy when I heard you'll take this to your office, I thought I will be spared the :"it's all I wished for my whole life", "it's my dream job", "I love the challenge" blah blah..." be said mimicking.

Olivia laughed.

"Do I really have to?" He asked.

"Yes, now stop being a big baby and let's get this started." She said still smiling.

"I missed you!" He said walking out the door.

"It's not working! Be up here in 20 minutes!" She shouted down the hall.

Yes, it was wonderful being at the station again.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me who called you yesterday while we were having lunch at Grenadines?" Jude insisted.

"Jude, I told you it was no one." Annie replied quick.

"No one, huh?" He sighed. "Annie, I thought we were past the secrecy. You don't have to keep things from me. If we want this relationship to work,"

"We have to be honest with each other." Annie continued for him.

"Yes. Now that call definitely disturbed you, so please, tell me what is going on?"

Annie paused for a second and replied sighing : "it was Cole..."

"Cole? Well what did he want?"

"I don't know Jude, he's acting weird. He suspects Olivia and Gregory are plotting something to get Gregory out of jail."

"Yeah well, i guess it's quite natural that they want to get him out of there. It's not like it's a surprise. Why is Cole calling you to discuss that with you?"

"Well, he thinks that Olivia is involving Trey in whatever she's up to and he is concerned."

"Trey? What could a baby possibly have to do with the trial?" Jude was astonished.

"Look, I don't know what exactly it is that Cole is obsessing about. He said he knows that Gregory had to give another DNA sample and that he thinks it might have something to do with Trey."

"Ohoho, Annie you know what that means...could it be that..."

"That the little brat isn't Coles after all?" Annie finished Jude's question.

"Well obviously Cole is afraid of something there. DNA samples, Trey, Gregory, the trial...its the first thing that comes to mind." He figured.

"Well if he wouldn't be so concerned and snooping around, I wouldn't have suspected anything. But he really sounded desperate on the phone. He literally begged me to find out for him." Annie explained.

"How can you find out? And why is he turning to you in the first place?"

"Because I helped him back then. I arranged for him to take the second test at South Bay. And I helped him uncover Gregory as Francesca's murderer. He...he blackmailed me, saying I will have to find out if I don't want things to get worse for me in court." Annie said sad.

"Whoa, I think I'm going to have a chat with him!" Jude was annoyed.

"Jude no! Please, I'm scared he'll go trough with his threats. Let me handle this."

"Let you handle this? Annie are you nuts? Do you really, in all honesty want to tell me you're picking up where you left from? The snooping, the lying? Do you really want Olivia and Gregory to destroy you?" Jude was appalled "I thought you've learned your lesson Annie. You have to stop all that!"

"If Olivia won't crush me, Gregory will, and if by any chance both of them won't , it will be either Cole, or Caitlin, don't you see?" She started crying "whatever I do, one of them is going to take me down. One way or another."

"Annie, it's not about who is going to crush or destroy you depending on what you can or can't do for them. For the first time in your whole life, it should be about doing the right thing. And the right thing"

"The right thing? What? What would be the right thing to do after everything I have done?" She shouted.

"To stop getting involved!" He screamed. "Let the Richards be the Richards. Let them handle their stuff. Let them find peace for once." He continued calmer.

"Well I want to. I am staying out of everything, don't you see? I can't help it that Cole feels threatened by Olivia."

"Cole feels threatened by Olivia!" He laughed

"What's funny?" Annie was curious.

"Well don't you see? Olivia is no threat as long as people keep off her back. The more Cole tries to corner her into something the more he pushes her to do what he doesn't want her to do. Who knows, maybe he pushed it too far and yes, maybe Olivia decided to take another test. It would only make it his fault." Jude explained.

"I just wonder, if she did that, how did she get Gregory to give a sample? They were not exactly on speaking terms." Annie wondered.

"Don't forget they have their lawyer and other tons of people working for them. That wouldn't be the problem."

"Oh Jude, what am I going to do? I really don't know what to do."

"Look, Annie, I can't tell you what to do. But I can ask you to leave the old you in the past, where she belongs. If you want anything good coming at you, do. good." He finished.

"Wow, that's a lot of help Jude! Not." She was complaining.

"Come here," he asked while pulling her closer. "Things are going to be fine, trust me." He finished embracing her.

* * *

"Man, are you on SB's most wanted list or something? You phone is constantly vibrating in your purse." Doug noticed while Charlie played with a pencil.

"Oh tell me about it, I can't concentrate on a word they're saying." Olivia replied rolling her eyes getting a glass of water while the next job applicant came in.

"Good morning Mrs. Richards, Mr. Chapman, Mr. Roy." The man greeted.

"Good morning Mr... Foster is it?" Charlie gave back.

"Olivia turned her head from the bar looking in shock.

"You?!" She managed to say.

"Erm, Olivia, it's good morning." Doug tried to be funny.

"You two know each other?" Charlie asked while Leo was smirking in contempt.

"W-well, yes. We ran into each other a few weeks ago." Olivia started.

"Literally." Leo added.

Olivia couldn't help a smile:" yes, you ran me over. What on Earth are you doing here?"

"I don't seem to follow, I am here to apply for the job." He answered.

"Ahaha." Olivia laughed. "A job? In Sunset Beach? Wha-what about your home in San Francisco? Why here of all places? Here in my company?"

"Well, this is my home Olivia. I grew up here. And yes, a job saying you are looking for a media designer is quite appropriate since, well, I am one." He said smiling.

"This is your home town? When you said you..."

"When I said I was born and raised near LA, yes, I meant Sunset Beach." He interrupted.

 _Coincidence? I don't think so._ Olivia thought.

Doug and Charlie looked at each other with questions all over their faces yet didn't interrupt them.

The interview with Leo went well, even tough it didn't go like the usual interviews. It was somehow easy going. Olivia couldn't help smiling at his witty and funny way of talking. He was definitely competent and determined. She liked it how secure he seems to be and enjoyed his presence.

"Well, Leo. Thank you for your interest. We will call you in a couple of days." Olivia finally said while Leo stood up.

"I hope it won't turn out like the last time you wanted to call me. I'll wait patiently nonetheless. Olivia, gentlemen." He exited.

"Wooo, Olivia what was that?" Charlie asked joking.

"Should we cancel the appointments after lunch? Looks to us you've found your man!" Doug added.

"Literally." Charlie imitated Leo laughing with Doug about it.

"Oh stop it, will you?" She said smiling. "I just happen to know him and no, you shall not cancel the other appointments. Now come on, let's have a break before we get to round two." She said trying to keep the smirk off her face.

Doug and Charlie both headed for the door while Bette popped her head trough.

"Knock knock!"

"Oh Bette, what a lovely surprise, come in!" Olivia said.

"Well what a lovely surprise indeed. You, here? After what happened yesterday I didn't think you'll be up for work." Bette said.

"Oh Bette, I need the distraction at the moment. I have to catch up on things around here anyway." She replied.

"Well, Rose told me I can find you here this morning and you know what? I love it! I love love love it. You and I working across the street. Be-autiful!" Bette emphasized. "I got us something to eat from "Mr. Ming, wok and more" she explained playfully.

"Like, Mr. Ming, wok and Ming vases?" Olivia laughed and Bette joined her.

"Yeah, I have to stock up on those." They both laughed.

"Thank you, Bette. I am famished! Come on sit down." Olivia invited.

"So, what's going on here?" Bette started.

"Oh, nothing much. We are blocked this whole day with job interviews. Not quite the nicest thing for a first day of work."

"Honey, if the all applicants look like the yummy guy I just ran into at the reception, toots,have them coming!" Bette joked around.

Olivia knew she must have meant Leo, and smirked silently.

"So, how was your day by now?" Olivia asked munching on her noodles.

"Oh just the regular dirt dig up for my column. Speaking of which, is there anything new on Gregory?"

"Oh! Bette! Gregory's trial is no issue for your gossip column!" Olivia said appalled.

"It was just a joke, okay? I respect both of you too much to do so. I just, I'm curious to know how you two are doing." Bette explained.

"We, we are not doing anything Bette. Look at this, missed calls from Duke, from you aaand from Ben." Olivia said showing Bette her display.

"You will have to call Duke back. You still want to help Gregory out, don't you?"

"I don't know Bette, he obviously doesn't trust me to do anything right. Why should I bother?"

"Well you have to. You will be called a witness if you like it or not. So it's better you are prepared."

"I know...I just...I wish we could have a decent conversation. I think that's going to be impossible from now on."

"Look, Duke most probably has already explained everything to Greggy. It's all going to be ok, you'll see." Bette reassured her.

"I wish I could be as sure as you are. The lies, the manipulating, it seems impossible to put an end to it. I do t want this kind of life anymore. I look around, see these people here, they're so easy going and happy. Probably because they don't have tons of secrets carrying on their shoulders."

"Naah, toots, everyone, without exception, has their skeletons in the closet. Trust me on that! Yours are just..." she paused while Olivia raised an eyebrow waiting for Bette to speak up. "...dead, haunted and definitely not IN the closet anymore." She joked.

"Ah, Bette!" Olivia played surprised.

"Honey, today, it feels like everything is wonderful again. You here, me across the street, our kids home and happy, a sweet uncle watching the house."

"An in prisoned ex-husband whose trial is in a week." Olivia continued.

"Ah Livvy, don't do this to yourself. It will eventually all be good."

"How on earth can you be so sure?" Olivia was amazed at Bettes peaceful attitude.

"Well, I know Greggy, I know you, Annie has learned her lesson, Cole and Caitlin are trying to work things out. It's all good."

Olivia chewed on her food and looked at Bette in disbelief.

"Well, I guess I have to just move on and trust that it will end. One way or another but it will end eventually."

"Exactly. Now you just look what Ben and Duke want to speak to you about. They just want to help and you can use all the help you can get." Bette concluded.

"You're right. Thank you Bette!" Olivia said.

"What for?" Bette asked munching.

"For being such a good friend. I think I never told you enough how much I love and appreciate you." She said.

"Aaw, Livvy. Don't make me get my make up ruined! Come here!"

The both smiled and gave each other a hug.

* * *

Ricardo walked up to Gregory, throwing another file at him trough the bars of the cell he was in.

"What's this, detective?" Gregory asked.

"Have a look, your pal, Rowland. Seen at LAX breaking a few laws. I figured that now that Olivia's back, I can tell you they caught Rowland and charged him for several things." Ricardo explained "the problem is, he spilled. He admitted that you hired him to snoop around and look for Olivia. Guess that won't look too good for you in front of the judges."

Gregory was silent, for a change much to Ricardo's wondering.

"Problem is, you are all just snooping too much. Thinking you can outdo the law." Ricardo continued.

"What do you mean, us all?" Gregory asked.

"Well, you to start with. Your lovely wife Annie, Olivia certainly is no saint herself. And last but not least, Cole. He just can't seem to let go." Ricardo pushed Gregory's buttons.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Gregory barked.

"Oh, nothing. I guess it was all just concern over his father in law."

"Ricardo, please! What do you mean?"

"He was here yesterday. Snooping, as I said, seems to be in the family. He wanted to know why you were at the doctors office, he is a really concerned young man." Ricardo went on.

"You didn't tell him why I was at the doctors office, did you? Did you?" Gregory got angry.

"What if I have? Would that be bad? What are you up to? What is he up to?"

Gregory made an attempt to stand up from his bed and shout at Ricardo in his usual tone Ricardo has gotten used to so well. But the words just weren't coming out of his mouth. He tried, he wanted to let the rage out. He couldn't hear Ricardo anymore, but he saw his lips moving, shaping his name.

"Gregory? Gregory what's wrong?" Ricardo asked getting worried.

His vision was getting blurry and a nauseas feeling was getting a hold of his body. He tried to catch a bar and get a grip since his knees were not holding him anymore. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Gregory look at me, hey! Gregory!" Ricardo continued shouting.

Trying to grab one of the bars, Gregory grabbed in the air and eventually fell on the floor of his cell. His vision went dark as is someone just turned the lights out.

"Someone call 911! We have an emergency here!" Ricardo shouted towards Spencer and Ruiz.


	11. Kissing a dead man's lips

After Bette has left heading back to the Liberty, Olivia thought to call Ben before the break was about to be over. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Ben? Hi, it's Olivia." She started. "Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't return your call earlier, we are kind of busy here at the radio station."

"It's okay, I'm glad you called anyway. Look, I have to talk to you about Gregory."

"I know, Maria has told me. Can we talk over the phone?" She asked.

"I would prefer it if we could meet. I'm at The Deep now, can you come over?" Ben asked.

"Now? Oh...well let me see what I can do, I'm actually quite full at the moment."

"Olivia, I don't want to pressure you, but Gregory's trial is next week. We need to talk and clear some things. Can't you get anyone else to take over your appointments?" Ben tried.

"I guess I can do that. Give me a half an hour. Bye." She said while they hung up.

Olivia left the interviews for Doug and Charlie to take care of, even if they weren't so happy about it.

"Olivia, look, I want to apologize for our behavior earlier." Doug started.

"What do you mean?" She was wondering.

"Well, you know, joking around about you and that Foster guy. We didn't intend to be rude." He apologized.

"Oh that's okay, really. I love both of you just the way you are. Never change." She said smiling. "Look, I really have to go now. I'm sorry for leaving you alone with this but you know...Gregory's trial is next week. I have to take care of some things." She explained.

"Olivia, don't explain yourself to us." Charlie said quickly. "Take care of your family and take your time. We love having you back here but, it's not doing anyone any good if you're stressed out and your head elsewhere..."

Olivia was smiling at her two managers "you're amazing you know that?" She said.

"We know." They both said laughing.

Olivia left her office, feeling at ease that at least one thing in her life went right, even if it was just the radio station.

* * *

Just as Bette arrived back at her office, Annie and AJ were waiting for her.

"Oh, poopsie! AJ, it's so nice to see you! What brings both of you here?" Bette asked.

"Well, AJ called me he said he had something for me." Annie answered.

"My my, full of surprises molto suave. And so mysterious. What's the deal?" Bette was wondering.

"My dear, let's go into my office. I have something to tell you both." AJ said.

Arriving in Ajs office, Bette couldn't keep her curiosity any longer.

"Well shoot, what is going on?"

"Yes AJ, why did you have me come over?" Annie asked.

"Well, actually it concerns only you, Annie. But since Bette is your aunt I think she should be here for you, and hear what I have to say." AJ started.

"Come on AJ, you're starting to scare me." Annie said worried.

"Well, I have two things for you." He said picking up two envelopes from his office. "I have a bad news and a surprisingly good one. Which one do you want first?" AJ asked.

"Well, give me the bad one first, I guess..." she said.

AJ cleared his throat "as from today, you are no longer Mrs. Richards." Ha said making it quick and handing the first envelope to Annie."

"Wohow, how could this happen so fast?" Bette interfered while Annie was looking trough the papers.

"Well, I got this today from Gregory's attorney. It seems that thanks to the prenup he had Annie sign, he was able to cancel the marriage without Annie's consent. He filed the papers yesterday, so today...he is a free man." AJ explained.

"But, but what about my bank account, do I get anything?" Annie asked.

"I'm afraid not Annie. His prenup had it clear that if he decides to divorce you, you are not entitled to anything he owns. Your accounts are frozen. The credit cards blocked. It's all gone." AJ said a bit triumphing.

"Great, just great! Aunt Bette, what am I going to do?" Annie was scared. "Damn you Gregory! You could have at least leave me something. Damn him!" Annie shouted throwing the divorce papers on the floor.

"Annie calm down, look, you have your salary from the Liberty. You'll come trough. Besides. Gregory's bank accounts are under investigation, they probably would be frozen sooner or later." Bette explained.

"Still, how can he humiliate me like this? Divorcing me like this, not even speaking to me about it. He could have at least warn me, or leave me at least something for putting up with his..."

"Annie stop. You knew that Gregory didn't actually love you, why are you surprised at his actions." AJ asked.

"Well thanks for the reminder AJ. I thought he at least cared in the slightest. Obviously he didn't. I was just a game to him." Annie said sad.

"But poopsie. You've moved on, why would you even still care?" Bette didn't understand.

"Because there was a time I really was falling for him. I loved him aunt Bette. It's hard to accept that the one you loved never shed a lousy feeling for you." Annie explained.

"Anyway, so now I'm finally free I guess. What's the good news AJ?" Annie asked trying to get over the first news.

* * *

"Ben, are you here?" Olivia asked while opening the door to the club.

"In my office." He replied coming to the door and greeting her.

She made her way to the stairs up to his office as he gave her a hug.

"Olivia, I'm glad you made it. Come in. Do want anything to drink?" He asked while heading to the bar.

"No, no I'm fine thank you. I just had something on my way here." She replied.

"Well, sit down please." He invited.

"Thank you. How are you Ben?" She asked him.

"Well, good." He laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose I am too." She laughed with him, both knowing they were lying.

"Olivia, first of all I want to thank you for letting Maria stay at the beach house. It meant a lot to her, me and Benji." He started.

"Oh, don't be silly. I'm glad I can help. I know what it's like to be at a distance from your child. I couldn't say no when you both asked me." She said understanding.

"Well, we are deep in your debt. I will never forget that. But, I'm afraid Maria won't need the house anymore." He said.

"Wow, she found another place to stay, so soon?" Olivia was wondering.

"Yeah...she did." He said smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean? Ben? You're not saying she.."

"She moved in with me Olivia."

"I don't know what to say, what about Meg?" Olivia asked.

"Look, I would love to tell you everything but, at the moment I don't want to burden you with my problems. Besides, we have other pressing matters to talk about." He said.

"Well, I guess we could catch up after everything is over with Gregory..." she said. "Did you tell anyone that Maria moved in with you?"

"Yes, I informed AJ this morning. He said he had some papers of yours concerning the house and that you'd need to know as soon as anything changes." Ben explained.

"Well, I guess that AJ must be telling Annie about the house as we speak..." Olivia said more to herself.

"Anyway, Ben, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"Olivia," he sighed. "The authorities called me a witness to the trial. I will have to make a statement about the Liberty. The financials and the supposed embezzlement that Gregory had going on." He started.

"I see." She said.

"Now you know I respect Gregory a lot. He's always been like a father to me."

"I know. You two were a perfect duo." She said smiling.

"But you also know that Annie is a good friend of mine and Maria's and I will have to take that into consideration. Luckily I won't have to say anything about Francesca's murder since I wasn't involved in all that. But I still have to consider Annie." Ben explained.

"Ben..." Olivia paused. "I am well aware of your friendship with Annie and your relationship with Gregory. And I trust your reason. And...I will respect your decision. I can't and won't tell you what to say or what to do. All I can ask you is, to be honest." She said.

"I intend to to that. But I have to be careful, I don't want to see any of them get into more trouble than they both actually are in."

"Well, it won't be an easy ride I can tell you that." Olivia laughed.

"No. Now I wanted to ask you if there is anything I should know..." Ben started.

"Like what?" Olivia asked trying to keep her calm.

"Like I don't know, are you aware of anything that could help or compromise Gregory during the trial? I would like to be prepared."

"No, why would I know anything? Gregory and I weren't quite on speaking terms the past year." She said but had to think about what Duke had told her about the house at One Ocean Ave.

"Are you sure?" Ben insisted.

"I ...I think so." She continued lying. "Look, Ben, what could I possibly know that you wouldn't know concerning the Liberty?" She asked trying to move the focus.

"Olivia, please. I'm begging you, if you know anything please tell me. Trust me, I wouldn't do anything to compromise Gregory." He begged.

"Oh Ben, his lawyer asked me not to say anything. I don't want to harm Gregory. I can't tell you."

"Olivia, maybe I can help there. What is it that you have to keep quiet about?"

"Oh alright, but please, swear you won't say a word about it!"

"Alright. I swear." He promised.

"Well, Duke, Gregory's lawyer. He found out that Gregory never sold the house at One Ocean Ave."

"What?"

"No, you see he gifted it to his uncle Tobias." She continued.

"The dead uncle Tobias?" Ben was puzzled.

"No, no he is alive. Actually he is at our house as we speak." She informed.

"Wow. But, I've seen the contract between Gregory and Baxter. They signed it right before my eyes." Ben didn't understand.

"What you saw Ben, what everyone thought was a contract to sell the house, was in fact a renting contract. Dave Baxter Jr is renting our house."

"What? But...but Baxter payed Gregory for the house."

"Well that's the point. He payed Gregory for something just not for the house. Gregory bought the current house after we thought I had the miscarriage, it was the same month. It cost about 4 million dollars. The rest 2,5 million , he picked them up from the bank and that was it. Now Duke and I don't understand what happened there. But we promised to keep quiet so that it won't come out. Imagine how this will get both Gregory and Dave Baxter into trouble. The Liberty would be ruined if this would go public. Two of the board members embezzling money from the corporation? It would be fatal."

"You're right. But...I can't believe Gregory would do anything like that. I...I remember that year, the Liberty, with the publicity help from the Baxter family, raised 15 million dollars for charity. Baxter took care of everything, I didn't get to see where the money went."

"Yes, a charity, I also remember that. What are you saying Ben, that Gregory and Dave stole the money?"

"As I said, I don't think Gregory would do something like that. I mean, he knows the law." Ben tried to figure all out.

"A-hah! That's the problem Ben. He knows the law too damn good. He knows every little hole in our system and how to use it." Olivia said.

"I still can't think that Gregory would do such a thing, at least not without a damn good reason. Look, Olivia," he began with a serious look on his face. "Thank you for trusting me with this. I am going to have a check done on the Baxters. We need to find out what this is all about. And I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you Ben, if you find anything out, please tell us." She made an attempt to stand up and leave.

"Olivia, not that it's my business but. Aren't you going to pick up your phone?" He asked smiling.

"Oh, that... yes. Olivia Richards" she said. "What? Oh my God when did that happen? Is he alright? No! Where is he? I-I'll be right there!"

Ben couldn't stop noticing the horrified look on Olivia's face and started worrying.

"Olivia, what's the matter?" Ben asked.

"Oh God it's Gregory! He had a stroke." She cried and leaned into Bens arms for support while he was looking concerned himself.

* * *

She rushed down the hall and got a grip of the first nurse she saw at the information office as Ben followed her steps.

"Excuse me, I need to see Gregory. Gregory Richards." She said in a hurry.

"And you are?" The nurse said visibly annoyed by the interruption.

"Olivia" Duke called.

"Oh thank God, Duke! Where is Gregory, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know, I just got here after I talked to the detective on the phone." Duke said turning around to Ricardo.

Ricardo was sitting on a chair in front of the examination room, with his head in the palm of his hands. He looked tired and worried. Olivia walked towards him, she lowered herself to face him and asked:

"Ricardo, are you alright? What happened, please, tell me what happened to Gregory!"

"I'm sorry Olivia. I don't know... the doctor is still examining him."

"Who is his doctor?" She continued.

"It's Tyus Robinson. He's in there with Gregory right now." He answered.

"Well what the hell happened?" Duke and Ben both came closer.

"I told you on the phone. We were talking about Rowland and ...and Cole. I had the impression he wanted to lash out at me, but he...he couldn't. He wanted to say something but couldn't...I called his name, I tried to get him to focus on me but before I knew it, he fell to the floor and was unconscious. We had him over here right away." Ricardo explained.

"So you were arguing?" Duke shouted.

"Well, no... Yes... i don't know." He said. "Look, Olivia, this is all my fault." Ricardo said putting his head back into the palm of his hands while Olivia looked shocked at him.

* * *

"So, come on AJ, what about the good news?" Annie asked excited.

"The good news is," he paused to raise suspense, "that if you sign these papers," he continued pausing handing Annie the second envelope, "you will be the old new owner of the beach house." He finally let out.

Bettes jaw dropped. Annie quickly pulled the envelope from AJ, taking the contract out of it.

"I-I don't get it." Annie said overwhelmed.

"Hahaha" AJ laughed.

"But, but AJ, how?" Bette tried.

"You see, Olivia had these papers ready a few weeks ago. She sent them to me, asking me to give them to Annie as soon as Maria is out of the house. Ben called me this morning telling me that Maria has moved in with him. So, there you go. I'll have to say I never thought of this being possible...but you know Olivia, always ready for a surprise." He said still laughing at Annie's face.

"She is giving me the house? Just like that? What's the deal?" Annie still tried to figure out.

"Annie, there is no deal. Olivia apparently wants to fix the wrongs, get things straighten out." AJ stated.

"Oh boy," Bette started, "so this is what she meant when she said she had to leave to straighten up her thoughts and make things right. Gregory would have never allowed her to do this. All this time...she left, trying to figure out a way to straighten the wrongs she has done" Bette explained.

"She inherited the house and the jewels from Del but deep in her heart she always knew it wasn't right for her to keep them." AJ continued.

"I still can't believe this. Olivia giving me the house... so, what about the jewels?" Annie asked.

"Olivia contacted Juliana, my mother, and offered to give her the jewels that belong to our family." AJ said.

"AJ this is unbelievable! I always thought she was a greedy bitch who tried to get her hands on everything... but now..." Annie paused.

"Poopsie, I told you there was more to Olivia than you ever wanted to admit seeing. She's my best friend and I know she is not what she apparently has turned into in the past years. Sadly, it took a disaster for her to realize her mistakes but in the end, the good heart she carries won over her reason." Bette said warmly.

"I, I thought she always hated me, especially after what I've done to her." Annie said.

"Well, poopsie, don't expect her to ever forgive you for that. I don't think I could." Bette said while Annie looked with regret in her eyes. "I just think she wants Dels burden off her shoulders. Aaand, she wants you off her back." Bette said patting Annie's shoulder.

"But I am off her back already aunt Bette. I told you I don't want to keep the feud with her. I even hope to be able to have a decent conversation with her." Annie said

"Now now poopsie, don't get your hopes too high, hm? Just let Livvy and Greggy be, okay. Focus on your life with Jude. And embrace this wonderful thing that has happened today!" Bette said happy as Jude walked in curious about the moving conversation Annie, AJ and Bette seemed to have.

* * *

"Ricardo, what do you mean this is all your fault?" Olivia was in shock.

"I, I tried to trigger some information out of him and what I said to him made him lose his composure... he looked like he was about to explode." He explained.

"What could you possibly tell him?" Olivia asked still in shock.

"I, I told him Cole was snooping around at the station."

Olivia turned her head to look at Duke who nervously went trough his hair.

"Cole? Was snooping around?" She paused. "Wha- what did he want?" She asked carefully.

"Honestly I don't know. That's what I wanted to find out. It definitely had something to do with the DNA sample Gregory gave tough. He played all concerned for Gregory being at the doctors office and I didn't buy that." Ricardo answered while Olivia and Duke were eyeing each other worried.

"Look, Olivia, I'm sorry, I never thought this would happen. It wasn't the first time we had this type of conversation. Had I known..." Ricardo was blaming himself for what happened with Gregory.

Olivia was so scared that she couldn't bring it up to tell Ricardo that he wasn't to blame. She was still petrified to hear that Cole was after finding out the reason Gregory had given a DNA sample.

She couldn't believe how far Cole would go just to find out.

Before she could ask any more questions or say anything reassuring, Tyus came out of the examination room to talk to Duke.

"Mr. Bourne, Olivia, Mr. Evans." He began.

"Doctor, how is my client?" Duke asked.

"He is stabilized."

"Can we speak to him?" Olivia asked.

"Speak? Olivia, I'm afraid not. He suffered a stroke and is in a coma. He didn't wake up yet, I'm sorry."

"What? But, but how?" She continued.

"My guess is that this is a side effect of his fall from the pier."

"But that was months ago doctor." Ben stated.

"True. But side effects can appear even years after such trauma. Olivia, did you ever notice anything wrong about Gregory in the past months, blackouts, dizzy spells?" Tyus asked.

"No... everything was alright." She tried to remember.

"Detective Torres, was Mr. Richards complaining about anything since his imprisonment? We're there any signs that he might have a condition?" Tyus turned around to ask Ricardo.

"No, I'm sorry Tyus, nothing." He replied.

"We will know more when the test results are here. Until then, I can't give you an accurate diagnosis I'm afraid." Tyus finished.

" I understand." Olivia said. "Can we see him?"

"Sure. But please, not too long. We still need to take some tests." He allowed them to walk into the room.

Ricardo informed Ruiz about the procedures and asked him to have someone watching the room Gregory was lying in 24/7. Ruiz offered to take the first shift and promised to arrange everything.

As Ricardo and Ben stood in front of the room, they watched Olivia and Duke entering it. From the open crack of the door, Ricardo saw Gregory lying peacefully on the bed.

"Come on, Richards, you have to wake up..." he mumbled.

* * *

Bette ran through the hallway and found Ricardo staring at the ceiling and Ben pacing nervously in front of the door of Gregory's room.

"Ricardo, Ben what are you doing here? Where is Olivia, what happened?" She began.

"Bette, Olivia's inside," Ben pointed at the door of the room behind him. "She and Duke are with Gregory as we speak." Ricardo answered.

Bette and AJ were looking at each other worried, not understanding what happened.

Ricardo explained everything to them, including the fact that Cole was snooping around.

"My son would never do such a thing!" AJ was appalled.

"Your son, Mr. Deschanel, did very well snoop around. Or would you say he and Gregory Richards are all of the sudden such best friends to be concerned about each other?" Ricardo was pissed.

"Oh would you stop it! That doesn't matter anyway, all that matters is that Greggy wakes up. Ooh..." Bette couldn't take the fight AJ and Ricardo were about to begin and moved forward to Ben to embrace him.

"Look, AJ, I know you are Coles father and that you've been trough a lot, but he definitely is up to something." Ricardo paused. "Everybody is up to something damn it." He muttered to himself.

AJ turned around telling Bette he needed to make a call. He left for a more private place in the hospital and started dialing Coles number.

* * *

Olivia couldn't believe her eyes looking down on Gregory who was so peacefully lying on the bed. He looked so serene and contempt.

"Oh Duke, I can't..."

"It's alright Olivia, the doctors will take care of him." Duke reassured her.

She nodded, trying to tell herself it was all going to be okay. She walked towards his bed and looked down on him. Her hand made a move she couldn't control, she touched his forehead and caressed his dark hair from his face.

In a flashback she remembered the way she caressed him when he was imprisoned, how he gave in that caress. Now, he was just lying there, emotionless to her touch.

"Do you think he'll make it?" She finally asked Duke.

"Olivia, Greg is a fighter! He will, I am sure of this." He said strong.

Olivia smiled: "you know, I always wondered when his glass was going to be full. When the day will come where he won't be able to take all this anger, this hatred any longer." She drifted, continuing to caress him.

Duke sighed. He had no answer or reply to that.

"Look, Olivia. I don't want to sound insensitive here, but I tried to get a hold on you the whole morning." He began.

"I know. I was just so busy with the radio station." She replied still looking down on her ex-husband.

"I have some good news. Well...considering the circumstances I guess..." he paused waiting for Olivia to say something. But she didn't. She didn't care about anything else right now.

"I managed to talk to the authorities and have the paternity test to be performed sooner. We should have the results in two weeks." He informed.

"Nice." She said not caring.

"Nice? Olivia..." he sighed. "We'll have the results in two weeks instead of six."

"Oh that doesn't matter anymore. Don't you see? There will be no trial as long as Gregory is in here. And if he'll never get out of here" she started crying "...it, it won't make a difference!"

"He will get out of here! Think positive!" Duke tried.

Olivia laughed "I'm sorry, I can't. I can't..."

"I'm sorry, I will have to ask you to leave the room" the nurse said as she entered the room. "We need to take a few more tests."

"Sure. Sure, there." Olivia said nervous tucking Gregory in. "I won't be far, Gregory." She whispered to him, leaning down and placing a kiss on his cheek. She then bursted into tears while remembering that the last time she kissed someone lying on a hospital bed, it was Del and he was dead.

"Come on, Olivia. Let's get you something to drink." Duke offered walking her out of the room.


	12. I am perfectly fine!

AJ dialed Coles number nervously.

"Pick up, pick up already!" He muttered.

"AJ, hey, what's up?" Cole asked.

"Cole, I need to know what you're up to!" AJ said demanding.

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" Cole was puzzled.

"Look, I'm at South Bay General with Bette." AJ began.

"Why? What happened?"

"Gregory had a stroke. Ricardo Torres is also here, he was saying that he and Gregory got in an argument right before the incident."

"Okay...so?" Cole asked flatly.

"The detective was also pointing out it had something to do with you, Cole. That you were snooping around the police station trying to find something out about Gregory. Now son, please tell me it's not true!" AJ finished while Cole remained silent on the other end of the line.

* * *

As Olivia walked out of the room, she saw Bette leaving Bens arms and hurrying up to embrace her.

Ben and Duke stepped behind the two of them, in a protecting attempt as Ben asked how Gregory was doing. Duke shook his head and gave Ben to understand that Gregory's situation hasn't changed.

"Honey, are you alright?" Bette asked looking worried but Olivia was to tired to answer, she was too tired to cry, too tired to ask anything, she just wished this was a nightmare she would wake up from.

"Oh come here toots." Bette gave Olivia another hug.

"I'm fine, Bette, really." She finally managed to pick up her strength and talk. She was aware that she was actually the ex-wife and that she shouldn't be so damaged by Gregory's situation, she has let her guard down for a moment there but was determined to put it up again in front of everybody else.

"Are you sure?" Bette insisted.

"Yes," Olivia smiled fakely, "I am, just a bit tired that's all. It's been a long day."

"Yeah...that's probably going to be it. Tired. So you're not worried? Out of your mind worried?" Bette pushed Olivia's buttons.

"What I am worried about is how Caitlin and Sean will react to this." Olivia changed the subject.

"What do you mean?" Bette wasn't understanding.

"Well, Caitlin hasn't been able to bring it up and visit Gregory while he was in prison, she will feel so guilty now if Gregory won't make it. And Sean...Sean has had it with Gregory ...I wonder if he will visit him now, what's going on in that heart of his, if he still cares." Olivia finished sharing her doubts.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Sean will come to his senses as for Beauty, she'll get over it. Besides, don't you even dare thinking Greggy is not going to make it! He is going to wake up soon," Bette stopped to grab a gasp as her eyes filled with tears, "he is going to wake up soon and you'll all walk out of here, together." She finished.

Olivia was looking into Bettes eyes, amazed to see yet again how much she cared for Gregory, for the whole family in fact. It moved her deeply and she had a feeling she'll burst into tears herself but she couldn't let it happen. She swallowed the tears down, a big lump choking her throat as she couldn't do more than to nod her head in agreement.

To escape the painful look Bette was having her watch, she turned to the right to see Annie and Jude sitting with Ricardo and looking towards her.

"Did you have to bring the whole Liberty with you?" She asked rolling her eyes and watching AJ step into the room.

"Aha, ha! Livvy!" Bette laughed, her eyes still filled with tears. "Well, I guess that's how much you mean to all these people."

"Oh I'm positive about that, especially how much I mean to your niece." Olivia joked.

"Oh Livvy, you're misjudging her."

"Am I?"

"She was so happy that you gave her the house back. I myself couldn't believe it. You did the right thing, she really appreciates it and she told me she wants things with you to be peaceful."

"Hah, I'm sure of that. Look, I did what I knew was right to do. That house and those jewels were not meant for me in the first place. I was too blind to see that back then, but I decided to do what was right to do."

"I know and that's awesome!" Bette interrupted.

"But," Olivia continued louder, "that doesn't mean that I have forgiven her or that she can run around mingling in my families problems like she used to. I don't want her anywhere near my family!" Olivia said angry.

"Livvy, honey, I can understand that you're skeptical when it comes to Annie but I can assure you, she knows she did wrong. She has changed." Bette was defending Annie.

"Nobody changes so fast, Bette. Let alone Annie."

"You did." Bette reminded her. "You changed your attitude towards Annie at the wedding. You gave her the house back today."

"Because I am tired of her. Tired of having her hovering over my head. I want her to stay away from me. I swear I won't provoke her anymore but she has to stay away from me and my family." Olivia said determined.

Bette couldn't reply more since AJ walked between the two of them.

"Olivia, how are you?" AJ asked.

"Good, thank you AJ." She said somewhat annoyed by his interruption.

She felt overwhelmed by having to talk to everybody and tell everybody she was alright. It annoyed her terribly that everyone seemed to anticipate how devastated she was.

"Look, AJ why don't you speak to Ben and Duke for a moment. Bette and I were about to go and grab something to drink." She said.

"We were?" Bette asked surprised.

"Yes, excuse us AJ!" She grabbed Bettes arm and pulled her towards the exit.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Bette asked.

"Nothing I just needed a drink."

"Boy, you're such a lousy liar."

"I am fine I swear! I just needed to get out of there." She paused and left the room heading to buy something to drink. "I'm tired of telling everyone I'm okay, everyone telling me how I should be strong, well you know what?" She continued as Bette looked skeptical "I AM perfectly fine!" She shouted.

"Livvy, hey...kiddo" Bette began soft "its me you're talking to. You're not fine. Fine, hah! You're a wreck. An emotional wreck." Olivia turned her back to Bette so she couldn't see the tears she was trying to hold back. "But hey, that's okay. You have every right to be. Don't shut me out Livvy. You need me right now. You need all of us." Bette paused looking at the door to see Caitlin holding Trey in her arms, looking pale.

"Beauty and baby snooks! Come here loves!" Bette said trying to look happy.

"Caitlin! Darling, come here." Olivia asked as Caitlin ran to her mother and started crying on her shoulder.

"Mom," she cried, "what happened to daddy? Is he going to be okay?" She asked while Trey was looking confused from Olivia to Caitlin then to Bette, not understanding what was going on tough his big blue eyes were troubled since he could sense the tension around him.

"I don't know sweetheart. I don't know." Olivia replied rocking Caitlin into her arms. "Trey, oh Trey come here." She picked her youngest up and held him tight, squeezing him to her chest.

"Livvy, don't strangle baby snooks!" Bette said causing all of them to laugh, much to Treys confusion.

"Caity, did Sean come with you?" Olivia was curious.

"No, mom, I'm afraid not. He and Tobias are home. Emily tried to convince him to come here but he wouldn't listen. Tobias offered to stay home with him, in case he needed someone to talk to." Caitlin answered looking at the floor.

"That son of yours has his stubbornness inherited from his father." Bette noticed.

"He's a grown up man Bette, I'm afraid he can make his own decisions." Olivia explained.

"Well, I just hope they are the right ones, Livvy..." Bette said. "Come on, let's go sit down with the others until Dr. Robinson has any news." She continued heading to the others.

They sat down as Olivia gave Trey back to Caitlin to hold. Olivia looked around, at the people sitting there next to her: Annie, who was looking confused at her, Jude who had a look on his face crying out he was sorry. He still couldn't get over the fact he lied to her, making her believe that Gregory was dead.

Bette, playing with Trey for distraction, Caitlin joining her into the play, Ben pacing nervous in front of Gregory's door, Ricardo still looking at the ceiling, Ruiz, uncomfortably standing in position as he was asked to, Duke working again on some papers and taking notes as if nothing had happened.

As she looked in the round, she noticed Maria standing in the doorway with Antonio. She seemed to have trouble getting inside. Olivia figured it must be hard for her to be around Ben and act like nothing was wrong.

They greeted each other with a smile and Maria walked directly towards her, taking her hands. She even had something for Trey, a beautiful gift that was going to keep him busy for awhile.

Olivia tried to understand what could possibly be going on with Ben and Maria. He just married Meg a few weeks ago, how did this all change so abrupt? Was it the bond they shared with Benji? Was it the love they still couldn't admit to feel for each other? Was it because of the way the perfectly worked together as team? Was it control? Olivia then suddenly had to shudder as she had to think of herself and Gregory. He married Annie yet couldn't keep away from her. She tried to love Aj yet all she could think of was him. Their children were always something they would share and that would make them work perfectly together like a clockwork, hand in hand for their well being.

Dr. Robinson walked into the room sighing.

"Tyus." Olivia let out. "How is he? Have any news?"

"Olivia, actually I would only be allowed to talk to his relatives. But as I see, you are all here for the same reason...so I guess I could make an exception." He paused as each and every one of them stoped what they were doing to listen carefully. "The tests showed that Gregory suffered a stroke. Luckily it was a light one, very few brain cells were attacked."

"But that's good isn't it?" Bette asked excited.

"It is indeed. Now the cranial scan shows that it's highly probable he won't suffer any damage from the stroke. The high blood pressure can be held under control with accurate medication, to prevent other strokes from taking place in the future." Tyus continued.

"But that's wonderful, so he is going to be just fine isn't he, when will he wake up?" Olivia interfered.

"That's what I'm afraid I don't have an answer to. He doesn't react to any infusion or other methods we tried to get him to wake up. The tests we performed are all fine, surely some values in his blood are not so good but it's nothing that would cause a coma. We assume it must be a state of shock, whatever happened before he suffered the stroke, got him so worked up that his brain couldn't process it. But I'm afraid that at the moment, we can't say for sure why he won't wake up." Tyus had to admit.

"But, what can you do about it?" Ben asked.

"At the moment, I'm afraid nothing. We are keeping him under constant observation and we have to see how the state he's in will evolve."

"Can we see him?" Caitlin asked.

"Of course, just please, not all at once. If he wakes up, we don't want him to suffer another shock." Tyus finished as he walked back into his office.

A moment of silence rose in the room, as Annie stood up and ran outside the room, after Maria has spoken to Olivia.

"Toots, why don't you go home now? We know the doctors do everything they can and keep Greggy under observation...come on I'll give you a ride." Bette asked Olivia who took Trey into her arms as Caitlin wanted to see her father.

"Mom it's okay, take Trey with you, I'll come home by myself, get a cab or something." Caitlin said.

"I guess I should go home and rest for a while." Olivia admitted. "I just... I feel bad leaving like this."

"No! Come on, you need to rest or you won't be of any help to Greggy or to anyone else. Besides, maybe you should talk to Sean." Bette threw in.

"Oh, Sean! You're right Bette. I really should talk to him." She accepted.

* * *

Caitlin entered Gregory's room fearing the picture she was about to see. She hadn't seen her father in more than a month and she couldn't keep thinking how she has spoken to him when he pretended to be Tobias...

"Daddy?" She started crying since she couldn't keep up the facade anymore. "Daddy why did you have to do this? I..." she paused weeping at his sight.

She was furious but at the same time devastated and she couldn't tell wich feelings were stronger, being afraid for his life or being mad at him.

"How could you daddy? You almost got yourself killed and then faked your death! Do you know what you did to me? You... and Jude ...you let me believe you were dead! Gone forever!" She cried with tears running down her face she couldn't hold back and control.

"Dead, never coming back to me...you promised you will always be there for me daddy! You swore you'll protect and love me forever." She paused to take a breath. "But instead, you let me believe you were dead just to go on with your plan to punish Cole, Annie and mom! I died that day with you daddy! I died." She cried, her hands trembling in panic.

"Then all of the sudden, you are alive again, hah, you...you turn yourself in. You know what you forgot in the process? You forgot your family, you forgot all about me daddy!" She paused again looking for composure. "And the funniest part is, that your plans were shattered even before you managed to put them in practice." She played nervously with her purse. "You wanted to punish them all, instead you couldn't because you love us. Because you still love mom. And Trey. And you couldn't be like that around us, you couldn't just go along with the maniac ideas you had in the beginning." She gestured violently in the air.

"You came back to us daddy, back to me. And after all that's been said and done, you have the guts? You really have the guts to pass out on us?" She was hysterical "don't you even dare think you can get away with all of this so easily! You will wake up and you will have the trial! You will live with what is coming at you, you...you'll wake up so I can tell you this in person, you hear me?!" She shouted and then continued crying in silence. "You'll wake up daddy, you will and you will hear this from me." She whispered crying her heart out.

Caitlin lowered her head, taking Gregory's hand and kissing it, rubbing it against her cheeks and squeezing it tight.

"You will wake up...you have to do this for me, for Trey, even for mom and Sean. We need you more than you think." She finished exhausted, closing her eyes.

* * *

Olivia entered the house to find Rose preparing dinner.

"Rose, hello!" She said quick.

"Hello, Mrs. Richards, how is Mr. Richards?" Rose asked worried.

"He is stable. But not out of the coma yet. Would you please take Trey and get him ready for bed?" Olivia asked. "Oh, did you see Sean, is he home?"

"I'm afraid not. He and Emily went for a walk on the beach."

"What about Tobias?"

"Tobias went with them, he seemed concerned." Rose answered.

"Well, thank you Rose. I'll be in my room and lay down for a minute. Please inform me immediately if you hear anything from the hospital." Olivia asked.

"Yes Mrs. Richards."

Olivia felt nauseous and she only wished to sleep and forget about all the events of the last day.

She walked the stairs to her bedroom and took her shoes off on the way. On the hallway she took off her blazer, unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it down, revealing her bra. She couldn't wait to get out of those clothes and get herself comfortable. She entered her room unzipping her skirt and throwing what she already took off on the chair to her left. Before she let go of her skirt to drop it down, she raised her head looking hatefully and terrified at the same time, trying to cover her almost naked body.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing in my room?!" She asked disgusted.


	13. You've grown up

"I asked you something, damn it! What are you doing in my room?" Olivia repeated as she rushed to grab her robe.

"Oh, relax Olivia, it's nothing I haven't seen before..." Cole answered smirking.

"Ha! You are more pathetic than I thought!" She ranted in disgust. "What is it with you? What do you want from me? Do you want to risk Caitlin seeing us like this, and why? Because you can't keep your nose out of my business? What are you, nuts?" She demanded an answer.

"What I want is for you to tell me what you and Gregory are up to!" He shouted.

"Gooooood, not that again!" Olivia complained rolling her eyes.

"What, so you're telling me there is nothing going on, that there's nothing you two are concocting? Why the secrecy with your lawyer, why the blood sample?" Cole got straight to the point as Olivia threw herself back laughing.

"My business with my lawyer is non of yours! And in case you didn't know by now, Gregory is in the hospital in a coma! Did it ever occur to you he might be sick and that's why he had to give a blood sample?" She lied pointing her finger at him violently.

Cole had to admit that was a good argument but he also knew Olivia would do anything to keep her secrets.

"I don't believe you, Olivia." He stated walking past her heading to the door.

She turned around hissing: "oh, okay, my bad. But tell me something Cole, do you really think I would be so stupid to keep whatever you insist that I'm planning, somewhere in my lingerie?" She asked pointing at her drawer he left open. "You think I don't know the likes of you too damn well to keep something that important under your nose?"

"I think you are capable of a whole lot of things Olivia. That's why I don't buy any of your crap." He said flatly.

"You know Cole, I think you lack something to occupy your time with. Oh, now wait a minute." She paused laughing sarcastically "I would know something you should be more preoccupied with, other than obsessing over me and Gregory." She paused again.

"And just what would that be?" He played along.

"Hhhmm...let me see, how about helping Caitlin, your wife, with the therapy or the adoption?!" She hissed.

* * *

Bette and AJ finally made it home exhausted.

"Boy, I sure need a bath and some wine tonight." Bette laughed.

"Well my dear, I think I can arrange that." AJ replied rubbing her shoulders.

"Mhm" she mumbled smiling.

"But tell me something Bette, why is it that Olivia acted the way she did earlier?"

Bettes mood suddenly changed

"Well...you know Livvy, she can be very...how do I put it? Let's say...extra. Yes, she can be very extra sometimes." She made an attempt to joke but AJ didn't buy it.

"No, really, is she upset with me? Did she say anything?" AJ persisted.

"Oh pah-lease! No, she didn't say anything. Don't you think it's understandable that she's a bit different right now?"

"True, and I would understand it perfectly but it seemed to me that i was the only one she avoided. And Annie, but that's no wonder."

"Well, no she didn't say anything...but, if, hypothetically speaking, she would avoid you, it might have something to do with the fact that you and Cole can't seem to get off her back. An that's the last thing she can use right now!"

"Bette I didn't do anything, I even came to the hospital concerned." He said.

"Yeah, right. You, concerned over Gregory?" She laughed. "Don't give me that!"

"Oh Bette, how are we ever going to work this out?" He tried to make her feel guilty.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked surprised.

"Well how are we supposed to work it out if you constantly are on a mission to take their side. You always did that, even when it came to your own niece. Bette, I love you, I really do but you can't always put Olivia and Gregory before me."

"Oh don't you even dare going there! I told you, I am not putting them over everyone else but I can tell wrong from right and I can't stand it to see any of you doing them wrong. Why can't you just let them be? Why can't Cole? Or Annie? You're in a constant search for something to get back at Gregory. Good God he is fighting for his life right now. Just let it be!" She said determined and walked up the stairs leaving AJ behind.

"Oh Bette my dear, I'm sorry, I just can't. I can't ignore what Gregory did to me. And to Cole. He will pay. Sooner or later he will. One way or another." He whispered to himself.

* * *

"So Caitlin told you about the treatment?" Cole wondered.

"Well imagine Cole, we still talk." Olivia refuted.

"That's between Caitlin and me."

"Oh so that's between the two of you. But my problems with Gregory are yours to interfere with? Hah! God you're so pitiful. You know what, I'm not going to have this. I just thought you might be more concerned about Caitlin and your future with her. You know what she thinks, she thinks you're too busy with your site right now. Goood I would love to tell her just what exactly is keeping you busy!" She challenged him.

"Don't you dare..."

"Dare what Cole? Tell her you're up my back, that you dare suspecting her father of whatever it even is you suspect him of, now, that he's fighting for his life? Go ahead. Threaten me as much as you like. I am no longer a slave to my own lies, I am free to tell anyone whatever I like because I have nothing to lose anymore. Now get out!" She said loudly.

Cole gave her a long look and thought it would be better to back off, for the moment. Caitlin was about to come home any minute and he had to admit to himself that if she would catch him in her mothers bedroom, she would probably get the wrong impression. But he was certain there was something going on, something concerning Trey. He couldn't let Olivia and Gregory take Trey away from him. Never.

* * *

The morning was extraordinary beautiful, the sun shining bright and warm, warmer than usual for the time of year.

Annie felt good and free. She got rid of Gregory, okay he got rid of her but it didn't matter to her anymore, or so she tried to convince herself. She had the beach house again and didn't have to worry about having to pay any rent anymore.

"Hey, now someone's in a good mood today. What's up?" Jude was wondering as he contemplated on her while she got dressed.

"I'm happy. I have my house back, Ben and Maria will be our direct neighbors. You know what, we should move in, right away!" She made plans.

"Agreed. It will certainly help us financially. Are you taking care of everything or should I help you plan?"

"I'm already at it. I want to make sure everything's perfect." She radiated.

"Annie, can you sit down for a minute?" Jude asked her.

"What's up?" She threw herself on the bed playfully.

"Well, I can't lose the feeling that you're not being honest with me. You seem so far away lately, do you, how do I put it? ...still have feelings for Gregory?"

"What? Noo! Jude, don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm not being ridiculous. The fact that Gregory divorced you just like that, without even talking to you about it, without informing you...I know that really got at you. I thought you wanted to be free Annie. You should be happy." He tried to understand.

"But I am happy. I'm in the best possible mood." She replied.

"That's because of the house. What about the divorce?" He insisted.

"Jude...look, I am with you now, and I really want to make this work. Talking about Gregory is not going to help either one of us." She said standing up from the bed as Jude grabbed her by her arm.

"Annie, don't lie to me."

"Jude, just let it go. Okay, so I am angry at him! I am! Is that what you want to hear?" She paused, "but that has nothing to do with love or feelings, it's just the disappointment of trying hard to show someone devotion, feelings and companionship and to see they don't cherish that in the slightest. It was the same with my father, the more I tried to get him to love me, to show him I was worthy of his love and his name, the more he pushed me away. He pushed me away in favor of Olivia. And that's just what Gregory always did and keeps on doing." She sadly admitted.

"Is that why you hate Olivia so much?"

"I don't hate her, Jude. I did, well I thought I did ... I just wonder what it is that she has that I don't. Why is everybody on her side? Why is everybody picking her before me? It's like she has put a spell on both daddy and Gregory, and boy Gregory had every reason to hate her. She made so many mistakes yet he couldn't stop thinking about her." She pointed out.

"Well, they shared a life together, Annie. When I did a background check on him, I found out a lot of things about them, for example that Gregory was once on the brink of loosing everything as he was double crossed by some guy...it was Olivia who held it all together back then, they worked together, they have a history there, shared a life, hopes, dreams... Besides, you know, when men love, they tend to put the bad things aside and just love sincerely and hope for the best." He said insinuating his own feelings.

Annie looked at him wondering. "Are you still talking about Gregory and Olivia?"

"No." He admitted quickly.

"Is that what you're doing? You hope for the best?"

"Exactly. Even tough I know you did some horrible things, even tough I know you can't leave the old you behind, i mean look at you with Ben and Maria, you still can't keep out of their lives...but I still hope for the best." He said softly.

Annie was speechless for a moment. She couldn't help feeling guilty that Jude seemed to love her unconditionally whereas she was still running around trying to get things done the old way. She didn't need that anymore. But her instincts were strong, her character even stronger. Will she ever learn to let go of all that?

* * *

Tobias walked out on the patio where Olivia was enjoying a cup of coffee. She asked herself if she should go to the hospital or to the radio station first. She wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but also standing there by Gregory's side won't do much to help either.

"Good morning, my dear." Tobias started.

"Gods morning Tobias." She said staring at him while he was puzzled. "Oh, I'm sorry Tobias. I just, I can't believe you are here, the real you. I constantly expect Gregory to pop out of the costume..." she smiled weak.

"Ah, but that's alright, love. You have every reason to feel that way. Doesn't bother me." He said as Olivia felt at ease.

"Olivia," he started as her eyes drifted away in the sky, "y-you have a wonderful, really extraordinary great young man a-as a son, you know that?" He asked.

"Oh yes, I do. Sean is such a sweet boy. Too bad he's so troubled at the moment, being here instead of going to college..." She replied still staring into nowhere.

"Well, giving his relationship with my nephew, a-and everything that went on around here...it's very normal I guess." He paused. "I, I talked to him yesterday."

"You did? How is he? Did he say anything about Gregory?"

"Nothing good I'm afraid." He stated as Olivia sighed.

"Now now, y-you should probably talk to him. I am sure, very sure he loves both you a-and Gregory. He is disappointed, and terrified poor heart. He has no clue how to move on." He explained.

"Well Tobias, I'm sorry to say this but I don't know how to move on either." Olivia admitted. "How can I help my children if I can't help myself at this point?"

"Don't doubt for one second, my dear, that you're doing the right thing. You took some extraordinary measures and you came back to them, you fight for them. You are their pillar now." He encouraged. "As for my nephew, you still love him, don't you?"

"I don't know, Tobias. I honestly don't. Might be compassion, at times I think it's pity, sometimes I think it's a dependency...but love? I don't know. All I know is...that when I think of him not being around, at the slightest possibility to never see him again," she paused.

"You feel like you're dyeing inside?" He completed her statement.

She nodded in agreement. "You see Tobias, when I thought he died all those months ago, I was lost, desperate, the thought of never seeing him again was just ... horrible. I mean, I saw him every day of my life for the past 27 years. I talked to him, I laughed and cried with him, I hated him, he made me go insane, he made me feel loved, wanted, at times hated by, we made each other feel good and bad altogether. But he was there. You know what I mean?"

"Oh I guess I do." He said smiling. "If that's not what you call love, what else?"

"There is a difference tough, unlike in the past, there are some things I wouldn't do anymore just to please him. I would have done anything for him back in the day. And by anything I mean really anything. But not today."

"You've grown up I would say." They both laughed.

"Ah Olivia," he patted her hand, "you know, I have a feeling this is not it between the two of you, whatever awful things you did to each other." He smiled.

"Well, let's get trough his condition and then trough his trial first. I don't even want to think about anything else right now. I can't, it's too much."

"I understand, trust me I do. Why don't we pay him a visit, hm? See if the doctors have any news?" He invited.

"Yes, I'll be right with you. Oh and Tobias," she asked as he stood up from the chair and turned around to look at her again, "thank you!"

"Wh-what for love?" He was curious.

"For being there for the family in this time of need. It means a lot to all of us."

"I'm happy to be able to help. Now come on."

* * *

Annie knew Jude had some point there. He was a very perceptive man and it was hard for her to hide her feelings from him. She knew that the divorce was a good thing but she still couldn't bare the thought that Gregory never felt anything for her. To be able to make peace, she had to talk to him. And she would, even if he probably couldn't hear her.

"Hello, my name is Annie Ri. Ahem, Douglas." She corrected. "I would like to see Gregory Richards please."

"Have a seat please, the nurse will take you to his room any minute now."

"Thank you."

She waited patiently for the nurse to guide her way to his room. As the door opened, she saw him lying on the bed, peaceful and harmless. A Gregory she never got to know.

The nurse closed the door behind her as Annie walked towards the monitoring devices.

"So...Gregory, I guess this is it, hm? The end of our marriage.

I got the divorce papers yesterday, from AJ... You know Gregory, I wish I could have talked to you about it first. We never had a chance to settle things, have a decent conversation. But I guess that would be too much to ask, would it?" She strolled trough the room.

"It's so sad to find that you never gave me a chance. You never gave this marriage a chance. We could have been awesome together, Gregory, we could have conquered the world, you and I." She gesticulated in the air.

"But you never shed a lousy feeling for me, did you? All you could think of was your precious Caitlin and your beloved Olivia and that little brat you even killed for.

Is that why you married me, to make Olivia jealous? Because she was with AJ and you needed someone to get back at her? Pfff... to think that I did so many things just for you. Risking my life, my reputation, my relationship to my aunt and friends. What for, for a charade? Way to go!" She clapped her hands.

"You know what I wish for? I wish that you wake up. Yes, wake up and go trough the trial! The hell with you, Gregory Richards, may you rot in jail!" She laughed as the door opened, Tobias and Olivia looking confused at each other.

„Oh now don't give me that look, Olivia!" Annie hurried to say.

„Well, good day to you too." Olivia said ironic. „What are you doing here?"

The three of them skipped the pleasantries while Tobias decided to keep quiet.

There they were, the two exes.

Tobias wondered if Gregory ever had pictured his life to turn into this mess, dragging two lives into his misery as he did with Olivia and Annie.

„Olivia, I hoped for a little privacy to tell my hus…no, my ex-husband just what I think of his divorce." Annie said informing.

„Ex-husband?" Olivia was somewhat irritated.

„Yes you see, Gregory has a lot of time on his hands to think of all the ways to get at me. But I'm happy he filed those papers. Now I can move on with my life. Maybe thats something you should do too, Olivia, instead of hanging around here and look after…" she turned to Gregory looking disgusted, „him." She maintained a good tone.

„Well, Annie, in spite of what you may think, I am moving on. But I can't ignore my responsibilities and some of them happen to concern Gregory."

„Yeah, because you shared a life and children together…" she said almost quiet as Olivia looked confused.

After a short pause, Olivia cleared her throat „Look, Annie, I really don't want to interfere in your life,"

„What for a change?" Annie interrupted.

„Hah, I never interfered with your life, it was the other way around if I may say so! I never…"

„What, care enough? Consider me worthy?"

„Annie…I'm sorry that you can't seem to let go of, of all this anger and hatred, mostly towards me but…can't you find any peace? I thought you said you wanted us to be civil around each other. Why can't you do that?" Olivia asked in a motherly tone.

„I am, I am letting go! I'm not doing anything. And I am tired of everyone thinking I'm up to something." She was upset.

„But you always are!" Olivia exclaimed. „First you interfered with Ben and Meg, then you changed your direction towards my family, now you're messing up with Ben and Maria, you are constantly on a mission to interfere in others people life. And even now, you can't stay away, you're here telling Gregory, a man in a coma who might not even hear you, that you want him to rot in jail. Why can't you stop?" She continued.

„Olivia.." Annie wanted to explain herself.

„No, I don't want to talk about it anymore, I don't want to argue with you. I'm sorry I even started."

„We will have to talk at some point, because you and I never set some things straight. I really believe that, there are some things that should be said between us"

„If you insist, but now is not the time Annie. I guess we will go and talk to Dr. Robinson if there is any news about Gregory's condition."

„Oh, I'm sorry Tobias, I didn't intend to be rude to you." Annie said in an attempt to greet the old man, but before she could say anything else, Olivia interrupted looking anxious.

„Annie, Annie did you see that?"

„What? What happened?

„It's, it's Gregory, his arm, it moved! Oh Tobias, did you see that?"

„I-I sure did. I'll get the doctor right away." Tobias said running out the door.

Olivia hurried to Gregory side and took his hand. Annie followed and looked curious over Olivia shoulder.

„Can you please let me check on Mr. Richards, thank you." Tyus required as he made his way to Gregory. „Mr. Richards, can you hear me?" He flashed a light into his eyes, looking for a reaction. The nurse took his pulse and adjusted a few buttons on the monitoring devices.

„Well, is he waking up?" Olivia asked nervous.

Tyus turned around as he said: „I'm sorry Olivia, it was a false alarm. He is still not reacting to any impulse."

„But, but I saw his hand moving doctor! His eyes, they moved too. I know what I saw!" Olivia insisted.

„I-I saw that too, doctor." Tobias supported.

„I believe you, but you see, muscle spasms are quite normal from time to time. Unfortunately, that doesn't necessarily mean that the patient is waking up." He replied as Olivia looked disappointed.

„Doctor, the blood pressure is high, indicating a condition of stress or anxiety." The nurse informed Tyus as he turned to Annie and Olivia, visibly upset.

„What, what is it doctor?" Annie was puzzled.

„You didn't happen to have an argument in here, did you?" Both Olivia and Annie looked guilty.

„It wasn't quite an argument, we were…talking." Olivia tried.

„Ladies, the patient may wake up any minute, he might even hear every word you're saying. Stress is absolutely prohibited as he is endangered. You should be supporting his condition, be there for him and not fight and cause him anger, anxiety or even worse, another stroke!" He exclaimed.

„I'm sorry, doctor, we will leave now," Olivia said taking Annie and Tobias out of the room.

* * *

Outside the room Olivia lamented „Look what we're doing to him! This needs to stop."

„We? To him? What about all he did to us?" Annie was appalled.

„Well it wasn't threatening our lives! What he did, to us, is inexcusable. Nevertheless, we should consider his condition and have this type of conversations somewhere else from now on. Or, as far as I am concerned, never again." Olivia finished.

As Tyus and the nurse came out of the room, the three of them all looked concerned.

„He is stabilized, for now. From now on, he will only be allowed to be visited by one person at a time. We can't risk him having another stroke." Tyus ordered as Olivia looked worried.

Inside Gregory room, the devices were peeping rhythmically as everything else was quiet.

„Damn it, that was close! Too close to blow this up…. But, Tobias? He is alive? He is here?" Gregory asked opening his eyes slowly.

* * *

The days went passing by as the residents of the little town tried to get a grip on their lives. So much has happened, so much was lost, so much found again.

It was the day that Gregory's trial was officially going to take place, but now that he was in a coma, or so everyone thought, the trial had to be postponed for an indefinite time until his recovery.

Duke Bourne, his lawyer, was somewhat happy that he had more time to prepare the defense case. He carefully put his notes together, had his witnesses all cleared and confirmed, he even hoped for Olivia to play along with his plans and have her plea in Gregory's favor.

The only missing piece of the puzzle was the result of the latest paternity test, since the outcome would very much influence the course of the case and the opinion of the judges. And of course Gregory waking up again to put up with the trial. Duke was absolutely positive that he could clear Gregory's name regarding Francesca's murder. The thing he didn't know yet, was how he could „undo" the money embezzlement and what role the mayors son played into this. But if he could win the case regarding Francesca's murder, the rest was going to be easy he figured.

Olivia has spent her days mostly visiting Gregory at the hospital, taking care of financials regarding the radio station and being with Trey. She needed him so much right now.

The fact that Gregory's trial and his stroke both went viral since the announcement in the newspaper made Olivia decide to work from home in order to avoid the curiosity and questions of the people.

She was again building a wall between her and the rest of the world, relying only on her family and her best friend Bette.

While she was working on some papers, her phone rang, interrupting her work flow.

„Olivia Richards speaking."

„Olivia, hi, it's me, Ben. Do you have a minute?" Ben asked.

„Ben, hi, yes of course. Whats going on?" She was curious.

„I have some news regarding what we talked about last week at The Deep. But I don't think we should talk over the phone."

„Well, I'm home, you can come here anytime it fits you." She accepted.

„Good, I'll be there as soon as possible. I think we should call Gregory's lawyer and inform him." Ben advised.

„Okay, I'll try to get a hold of him. Bye." They hung up.

Olivia invited Duke to the house, telling him Ben had some information for them. He of course accepted immediately and arrived at the house shortly after the call.

„Olivia, it's nice to see you again." Duke began.

„Nice to see you too. Come in." She invited.

„So, what's the deal?"

„Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know exactly. Ben Evans will come over any minute now. He has something to tell us. Do you want anything to drink?"

„Oh, a cup of coffee would be great, thanks."

„I'll tell Rose to get you a cup."

„So, what kind of news?" He insisted.

Olivia sighed: „Look, I know you told me to keep quiet about this….but I told Ben about the house at One Ocean Ave." she confessed.

„Why? I thought we agreed on keeping this quiet. Can you even trust Ben?" He was alarmed.

„Oh if there is anything I know for sure is that I can trust Ben a hundred percent!" She stated firmly. „He and Gregory go way back, in ways I'm sure they don't even realize. Besides, it's not in Ben's interest to damage the image of the Liberty by making the fact that two shareholders were embezzling money go public. It's his company too."

„Okay, so supposing you're right, what can Ben find out?"

„He said he'll do a background check on Baxter, Baxter will never suspect Ben of snooping into his affairs." Olivia explained as the door bell rang. „Well, that must be him."

She went to greet Ben who was standing at the door.

„Ben, do come in. You and Duke already made acquaintance I suppose." She asked as both men nodded their heads and greeted each other. „A cup of coffee?"

„Yes, thank you Olivia." Ben said.

„Well, Rose will be here with your coffees any minute, let's go into my office." She invited going ahead.

„ So," Duke started rubbing his hands, „Olivia told me you know about the house."

„ I do. Does Tobias know?" Ben was curious.

„No, he doesn't. Gregory faked the papers and signed them himself as his alter ego." Olivia explained.

„It's best he doesn't, I don't want this to go public during the trial." Duke advised.

„Well, I'm sorry Duke, I think it should." Ben stated as both Duke and Olivia were looking confused.

„And just why is that?" Duke asked.

„Because when you hear what I have to say, you'll be happy to use this in your defense case." Ben finished leaving both even more intrigued.


	14. Wake up call

Sean and Emily were upstairs packing their bags.

„Are you sure about this Sean?" Emily asked concerned.

„Of course. There is no point into wasting time here any longer. The trial is postponed, mom is taking care of everything, what am I supposed to do here? Besides, we have jobs and college exams to attend, remember?" He gave back.

„I know, Sean…It's just….I don't think you should leave your mom like this right now."

„Oh she's just fine."

„What about your father?" She insisted.

„What about him?"

„Sean, if your father, God forbid, never wakes up again…you'll regret it for the rest of your life that you didn't say goodbye, or visited him once."

„Don't worry about me, Emily. I'm fine, he'll be fine…people like him always survive." He said turning around and continuing with packing.

„Sean, please, listen to me. When I came back to Sunset Beach, I thought I didn't need mom. I had so many hard feelings against her. But then…when our lives were at stake during the cruise and the Shockwave, I suddenly regretted all the time I've spent judging her, all the time I wasted on arguing with her. And all I wished for, was to get a second chance to …to make things right between us." Emily explained.

Sean turned around looking lost into her eyes. He nearly forgot how sweet, loving and pure at heart she was.

„Your relationship with your mom is something different. Your mom is different, Emily. My dad…" he shook his head taking a seat on the bed, „all my dad could do was to constantly hurt me and everybody else in this family. He never gave a damn about my feelings, about what I had to say." He paused laughing, „You know, other young people also have problems with their parents…guess it's a generation thing…but my parents? My dad? He is nothing the world has ever seen before." He shared.

„Sean, I understand how you feel but please, let's visit your father before we leave. Please, do it for me." She begged.

Sean looked confused and torn between listening to Emily and listening to his reason. Finally he gave in.

„Ok, I'll do it for you. But just for you. I can't have you upset with me." He smiled giving her a kiss.

* * *

„What are you talking about, Ben? What did you find out?" Duke was anxious to know.

Ben paused, picking up a file from his briefcase.

„This, my friends, is the reason to this whole house thing." Ben stated.

Duke pulled the file closer and began searching trough it.

„Ben, what is the meaning of this?" Olivia began.

„Olivia, do you remember the first time you met AJ again after all those years?"

„Of course, he was on the cruise ship with me after my miscarriage, he saved my life back then. If it wasn't for him…" she paused remembering how done she was with her life at that point.

„Well, it looks like it wasn't just coincidence he was there…Olivia, he planned his return months before the cruise." Ben explained.

„You mean, he knew I was going to be there?" She looked shocked.

„He knew a bunch of things about you, about Gregory, about your lives…. You see," Ben paused laughing, „he planned every little step."

„But, but what does this have to do with the house? I …" she couldn't understand.

„Telling from this report, he contacted Dave Baxter two weeks before the cruise, just a few days before Gregory bought this house. This copy from the fax he got shows that this whole money embezzlement was concocted by AJ and Baxter." Ben continued.

„But why? Why would AJ do that?" Olivia was still in shock.

„AJ knew Baxter was a board member and share holder, and, that he and Gregory weren't exactly friends. He asked Baxter to dig some dirt on Gregory, to then blackmail him into retrieving the money from the charity event and make it disappear. The house selling just came in handy, since Baxter had a reason to pay for something."

„But Ben, the house isn't sold." Olivia interfered.

„I know, and that's where Gregory was again the mastermind he is. He convinced Baxter a rental would be better, that it wouldn't come out since Baxter isn't paying a dime. Gregory still owns the house, Baxter is living for free, and no one has to know anything. Gregory gifted the house to Tobias so it wouldn't show up under his possessions any longer."

„No, no, this still doesn't make any sense. What about the 4 million dollars for this house? Where did that come from?" Olivia asked still looking for answers.

„I found out that Gregory payed Baxter the money in advance, all this went trough the bank accounts they both have in Europe. Gregory payed Baxter, so that Baxter then allegedly paid Gregory. You see, Gregory paid for this house, he just made it look like it was coming from Baxter." Ben explained.

„So it was just the 2,5 millions from the charity…" Olivia added.

„Which, and here is the thing, Gregory withdrew from the bank and gave to Baxter. He helped Baxter to make the money from the charity event disappear. Now the only question is: why? What could Baxter possibly have found out about Gregory that he wanted to keep a secret?" Ben asked while Duke shook his head at the reveals.

„But, Ben why? Why would AJ do something like this? I can't even imagine…." Olivia was terrified.

„AJ came back into town to take Gregory down. He made sure he would have a possibility to compromise Gregory. Why do you think the FBI was after the embezzling? Who do you think gave them the hint? AJ just waited patiently, for the best possible opportunity to make his move." Ben continued.

„I…I just can't believe this…." Olivia was speechless.

„So you see, Duke, I am sure AJ would have brought this up during the trial, which makes it imminent that you know about it and are prepared." Ben finished.

Olivia sank into her chair as she couldn't believe what she just heard…AJ really came back to Sunset Beach to destroy Gregory. But what did Baxter find out? What could he possibly have blackmailed Gregory with to get him to go trough with this?

Olivia was still in shock to find out that AJ was involved with Gregory's money embezzlement. He knew Olivia had miscarried, he knew Gregory and her were breaking up, he knew she was going on that cruise and he picked up the perfect time to play the savior. God, how blind could she be, to believe he cared just for her after all those years? No, what he kept in his heart all those years was the hatred towards Gregory, nothing more. She was again just a tool to complete his plan, to drive Gregory crazy. She couldn't help remembering how she had told Caitlin once that she lets men use her. There it was, once again. Even AJ, who she thought was the sweetest of men, used her to get back at Gregory.

"Olivia, hey! Olivia!" Ben called her name.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away." She answered forced out of her train of thoughts.

"Look, Duke and I firmly believe that this has to be kept a secret until the trial. We need to find out what Baxter holds against Gregory first. If we find out, this will be an ace up our sleeves, and we can prove Gregory was blackmailed to embezzle money." Ben stated as Olivia just watched him speak.

"Olivia, I know Bette is your best friend but she is not allowed to know." He continued.

"But...Ben, you're asking me to keep this from her? To keep from her what type of man she is involved with? How he fooled us all into believing he was a good and caring man? I, I can't do that."

"Please, listen to Ben," Duke interfered, "if your friend finds out, she won't be able to keep shut, she'll probably hate him for having done this. And if AJ Deschanel finds out that we know, he will try to cover all traces that we've got until the trial. We probably won't be able to prove anything anymore. Do you want to risk Gregory's freedom?" He finished.

"We won't be able to prove anything anyway if we don't know what it is that Baxter holds against Gregory. He'll say we're lying and that's it. Now who, besides Baxter and Gregory is able to answer this question? You see, Baxter won't talk and Gregory...he can't..." she took a deep breath. "Now if I don't tell Bette, I am going to deceive her. For letting her live an illusion." Olivia added.

"How so? This has nothing to do with their relationship." Ben didn't understand.

"Oh but don't you see? It's what AJ did his whole life, Ben! First it was me, then when things got inconvenient it was Elaine, his big love. Then, 25 years later he claims that he loves me, always loved only me, fights for me," she paused her tone becoming calm, "and then all of the sudden, Gregory is exposed and imprisoned and he just, he acknowledges: ups, I don't love you after all Olivia, I love your best friend Bette. It's a scam! I mean, hah, I was happy when I thought AJ had realized he doesn't love me like he thought he did because to tell you the truth, I was in no mood whatsoever to have a relationship, not after everything that was going on with Gregory and his supposed death. I was happy for Bette, she deserves to be happy, God I wish nothing less for her than happiness. But...after what I just found out...I don't believe it's true anymore. And I have to warn her. I have to." Olivia finished her plea.

Both men were looking at each other and tried to figure out how to keep Olivia from revealing this to her friend.

"Look, I know you are worried about Bette. You and her were always like sisters, the happenings lately, your children being together, it brought you even closer than you've ever been before. But, think about Gregory, about the fact he really is innocent here and has been manipulated and blackmailed. We have to help him."

"Oh, so that Bette finds out about this whole thing in court? In front of god knows how many people? No, uh-uh. I can't do this to her."

"Look what Ben is asking you, is to keep this a secret until we find out what exactly Baxter is holding against Gregory. Please. Give us a few more days." Duke begged.

She was looking from Ben to Duke and back, unsure of what to do.

„And how exactly do you plan to find out?" She asked.

„We'll find a way, I promise. That's why need a few days to figure this out." Ben assured her.

"Oh...alright. But just a few days. I have to keep Bette from hurting. I have to." She said as Ben and Duke sighed in relief.

* * *

„So, how do you think she'll react to this?" Doug asked as Charlie bit into his sandwich.

„Well…she'll be pissed for not asking her about it first." Charlie answered full mouthed.

„But she said we are free to chose."

„Yeah, but she probably didn't imagine we'll chose him in over 40 contestants…."

Olivia made her way trough the offices of the marketing department, heading to see her two managers, Doug and Charlie. She needed to hand them some papers and since she needed to get out of the house, se decided to bring those papers personally. Making her way trough the offices, Leo suddenly raised his head to greet his new boss.

„Good day Mrs. Richards." He said smiling. Olivia froze for a few seconds until she was able to reply a weak and surprised „Hello."

„You look absolutely fantastic today." He was being a gentleman.

„Thank you." She answered quick as she made her way to Doug's and Charlie's office.

„Just what on earth is that supposed to mean." She asked furious pointing out at Leo Foster who was still looking in her direction.

„Olivia, hi." Doug hurried to answer.

„Don't „hi" me! What is he doing here?" She demanded.

„Relax, Olivia. Hi is on probation here." Charlie hurried to interfere.

„Him? You hired him of all people?" She couldn't believe it.

„Well, you said we could chose whomever we think is best qualified for the job" Charlie tried.

„But you had at least 40 other people, you're telling me none of them was qualified enough?" She rubbed her forehead.

„As a matter of fact, no. He has the most experience, he has worked for some serious companies throughout the years and he is a very likable man. He fits in here." Doug defended their decision.

Olivia knew this wasn't about his qualities for the job. Doug and Charlie were probably right in every way. But she couldn't believe that he was here, in her company.

She learned from Gregory throughout the years, that such coincidences are too much and nothing good was to expect from them. Who was this man and what did he want?

„Okay, I'm sorry I lashed out at you. Both of you." She apologized. „It's just…I am really going trough a lot these days and I am really not in for surprises or any more news…"

„No, we are sorry. Look, he is on probation for a month. We can fire him any day, without any reason, so if you want him out of here just say the word." Doug offered.

„No, no, you had your reasons for giving him this job, now you know I trust both of you a hundred percent. We shall give him a chance." She said while thinking it was more likely for her to find out what he wanted if she had him under her observation. „I came here today to give you these." She opened her briefcase clumsily since she was stressed and all the papers fell on the floor.

Doug hurried to help her pick up the papers as he saw a picture of her and Gregory that fell out of her calendar.

„Olivia.." Doug handed her the picture. „…how is Gregory doing?"

She sighed as she knew someone will ask sooner or later: „He, he's still in a coma. The doctors don't even know why…" she tried to keep her composure.

„I'm so sorry, I know how hard this must be for your family. And you."

„Oh me? No, I'm okay." She lied „It's my children I'm worried about, that's all."

„Of course." Doug dropped it there knowing she was probably lying to protect herself. „Thank you for bringing the papers in." He smiled.

„Doug, Charlie, I will call you tomorrow. If you need anything, if you want me to come here and help you with anything…" she offered.

„It's out of the question, Olivia, take your time, we can handle everything around here. Plus, you're working from home, that's more than enough giving your situation." Charlie dismissed.

„Well then, I'll see you." She made her way to the door.

„Bye Olivia, take care of yourself." Doug asked as she swallowed a lump from her throat.

On her way trough the desks of the office, Leo stood up to stop her from walking further.

„Olivia, or, ahem, I'm sorry, Mrs. Richards." He smiled bashfully. „You seemed not to be aware that I'm working here now." He began.

„Don't get your hopes up, you're on probation." She replied cold.

„Ouch, that hurts. But I know the procedure." He finished smiling again. „I was wondering if we could grab a cup of coffee again, like we did in San Francisco. I really enjoyed your company." He asked.

„You must have enjoyed it a tad too much since you went trough all this trouble to get here." She made him understand she wasn't blind to his moves.

„Well, can't blame me."

„Just what are you up to, Leo? What is it that you want?" She lost her patience.

„As I said, a cup of coffee with you would be great." He insisted.

„Well," she said looking at her watch, „too bad lunch is over by a long shot, maybe some other day." She smiled fake.

Leo looked at her as she made her way out of the office, that determined walk in those heels, the dark locks bouncing on her shoulders.

Damn it he loved her bossy act. Instead of giving up, Leo got it like it was a challenge he was happy to accept.

Leo knew almost everything there was to know publicly about the Richards, plus a few dirty details he got from Cole when he had to track her down, he knew what and who he was dealing with.

He even knew that Gregory was in a coma in the hospital and even if he survived the stroke, he would probably rot in jail for the rest of his life. He inhaled the trail of her perfume she left behind, anticipating the day he'll be able to make his move.

* * *

Olivia didn't want to go home yet, she needed to get out of the house from time to time. She decided to go and see Gregory, as she did every day the past week.

The nurses were already used to her habit of visiting him, even the police officers posted in front of Gregory's door didn't bother asking her any questions any more.

Olivia dropped her purse on the chair next to Gregory's bed, looking down at him, her eyer filled with tears.

„I don't know how long I can keep the camp up, Gregory." She began talking to him.

„Things are really complicated around here, I wish I stayed in San Francisco." She lamented walking trough the room.

„Oh what am I saying? Of course I can't stay away from here, my whole life is here….I knew your whole trial would be a hard thing to get trough but…I didn't see all of these things coming. There is so much going on and the trial hasn't even started yet… if you would only be here, awake, you'd know what to do and what to say, like you always do." She paused „ God Gregory, I can't do this alone. I can't even be there for Caitlin anymore, I can't be the mother I want to be to Trey, Sean…he is leaving to college again since he says there is no reason for him to be here anymore…Cole and Annie are acting suspiciously every time I'm somewhere near them, especially Cole….I think he suspects something about Trey…. And all the things finding their way to the surface, all the secrets and lies… Duke and Ben are helping me a lot… but… I honestly don't know what to do. I am not strong enough!" She began crying. „I'm not strong enough to face all this and worry about you." She admitted.

„Please, Gregory don't leave me here alone… I can't do this by myself….I just, I can't…" she cried looking out of the window.

„I know, Liv." She heard his voice but was too frightened to turn around and make sure. She slowly turned her head around and looked confused and shocked at Gregory who was smiling at her repeating: „I know, Liv, I'm here."

* * *

Her hands were trembling as she tried to understand what she just saw before her eyes. Gregory was awake and looking at her with his comforting look in his eyes.

„Gregory…" she let out, wiping the tears from her face and eyes. „Oh, Gregory, you….you're…" she turned to him smiling and checked as if still in doubt about his state.

„I'm okay." He answered whispering.

„But, but that's wonderful, I'll get Tyus to check on you!" She said enthusiastically and headed for the door.

„No! Olivia, don't!" He shouted but still trying to keep his voice down as Olivia held the door knob in her still trembling hand.

„What? Why?" She couldn't understand as she watched him tear the wires and infusion off of his arm and body.

He stood up looking at her, knowing it won't be easy explaining this. Gregory was always getting weak when it came to Olivia, never being able to watch her suffer and hear her crying. He couldn't bear this in the past and he had to acknowledge he still couldn't bear it up to this day.

"Olivia...come here ." He asked as she silently followed his request.

He was still shaky on his feet but was doing a good job at standing.

"Gregory, please sit down." She worried as he laughed.

"Must be my blood circuit since I'm bound to this bed for days."

"That's okay, really. Sit down. Why won't you have me get Tyus for you?" She was confused.

„No, please, he can't check me up yet…not yet." He begged.

„But why? You're not making any sense…unless…" she paused standing up from the bed revolted. „Gregory Richards!" She hissed. „When exactly did you wake up from the coma? Or better yet, were you ever in a coma?"

„Olivia, please, listen to me." He tried standing up again.

„What should I listen to? Hm? More of your lies?"

„Listen, I woke up a few days ago…but…." He began.

„A few days ago? Gooood I can't believe you!" She turned away from him disgusted.

„Olivia, you have to believe me…I really suffered a stroke. I, I remember being with Ricardo in my cell…he wanted to know why Cole was snooping around. I got so worked up at the thought that Cole was again up to something that I…I don't know….suddenly all went dark on me…" he explained while she was still quiet and furious. „I don't remember anything after that. All I know is, I woke up in the middle of the night, here. I…I didn't know where I was until I realized I was in the hospital. I tried to move but it was so hard…until I had the chance to move and stand up, a nurse from the night shift came in to check up on me. I was so startled that I closed my eyes again and kept shut…she didn't notice anything, she just adjusted a few things on the machines and she left."

„When was that Gregory?" Olivia demanded the truth.

„Last week, the night before you, Annie and Tobias came here." He admitted.

„Last week? So when I saw you moving your arm and eyes, you were awake?" She shouted.

„Shhhh, Olivia please…"

„Last week?" She repeated „you're faking your coma for a week now?" She continued raging.

„When I noticed that I could pull this off so easily, I thought of something…" he tried explaining.

„What, you thought of all the ways you could torture your family?"

„No, God no! I know listening to you every day and wishing I could tell you that I was fine, that I was alive and doing well."

„So what kept you?"

„Fear. That once you find out, you'll stop coming, the way you didn't come to me while I was in jail." He admitted.

„You're not making any sense. So why tell me now?" She was holding tears back.

„Because I can't stand to hear you cry, I can't stand knowing you're in pain, Liv."

„Don't you „Liv" me! What the hell is wrong with you?"

„Olivia, listen, I am doing this for a good reason."

„What possible reason can you have to torture your children like this?"

„Look, as long as everybody thinks I'm in a coma, there will be no trial. And if can delay it long enough, we can get the results of the paternity test and find out for sure…if I am the father of your son or not." He explained sad.

„I—I just can't believe this! Gregory, you are mad! You are trough and trough mad, sick!" She continued.

„I want this to work out for us, I want things to be good again." He tried.

„NO, what you're trying is to make everyone mad around here! God, Gregory I came here every single day, talking to you, being worried to death about you! Your children are sick because of you, mentally. And now, you're telling me, you're fine? You're standing here as if it were the most natural thing! God, how can you live with yourself like this?"

„Olivia…"

„No! Don't call my name, don't! Why, Gregory, why are you doing this to me? Do you even know what I'm going trough?" She hissed forming fists with her hands, in an attempt to hit his chest.

Gregory caught her wrists and held them still. They both froze for a few seconds, Olivia eyes darting at him full of anger as she looked into his calm eyes that drove her over the line every time. His calm look was irritating her so much, asking herself how could he be so calm when she was losing it.

She felt his arms strong around her wrists and tried to free herself from his grip, but before she could protest or move away, he pulled her with his right arm by the base of her neck, into a deep and hungry kiss.

Olivia tried to protest and free herself from his burning grip, but he wouldn't let go until she slowly, stopped pulling away. Her fists opened to warm hands resting on his chest and shoulders, her lips leaning into his, returning the hungry kiss he started. What was she doing? They parted their lips slowly, as Gregory watched her, smiling down on her. She couldn't look into his eyes and just stood there, petrified in front of him, lips bruised and parted, unable to speak. Gregory pulled her close into an embrace: „God, I'm so happy I told you. I missed you so much. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for shouting at you at the police station, I'm sorry for hurting you, for letting you think I was still in a coma. I'm so sorry, Liv." He said rocking her in his arms. Her eyes were glossing with tears forming ready to fall, she couldn't believe what he was able to pull off just to serve his purpose. How could he be so convinced he was doing the right thing? She thought he must be out of his mind, he really completely lost it.

Gregory looked at her, her eyes finding his. „Please don't cry. I never could bear to see you cry, it rips my heart apart." He begged as she sniffed her tears away. „Please, don't tell anyone. Not yet."

„The test results will arrive on Tuesday next week." She said fully detached from the situation.

„That's great. Now all we need to do is hang on a few more days." He said excited.

Olivia bursted into a laugh: „You're asking me…AGAIN…to lie for you, to hurt our children for you and your wicked plans…?"

„I'm asking you to give me chance to get out of here, out of jail, to be able to come back home and make it up to you. All of you." He begged. „So, are you going to play along and do this for me?"

They both heard a rushing sound at the door, as if someone was about to come in. Gregory jumped into bed startled as he clumsily tried to stick the wires back on his skin.

„Here, let me do this." She said, still cold. Olivia sticked the wires and introduced the infusion back into his arm, with exercised moves, from the time she worked as a nurse herself. It was like riding a bike, once you know how, you never forget.

„Are you going to help me?" He asked again.

„I think I just did." She said flatly and turned around as the nurse entered the room. She picked up her purse and walked out, the empty look on her face still on. How could he? How can he?


	15. Bonding

Sean rushed with the bags down the stairs followed by Emily as Olivia shut the door violently behind her.

"Hey mom, what's up? Everything okay?" He asked concerned.

"Hey Mrs. Richards." Emily greeted friendly.

"Oh, Sean, Emily, yes, I'm fine, don't worry about me." She lied putting a smile on her face.

"Mom, you cried, don't tell me everything's alright when it's obviously not!"

"Oh darling, you know me, I'm just being emotional. It's just that I have so much on my mind, so many things to take care of...I'm a bit overwhelmed by everything." She continued lying.

"Yeah...I know mom. It's hard to pick up the broken pieces dad left behind isn't it?"

"Sean, its...it's not all just your fathers fault. A lot has happened and I also made many mistakes that I have to straighten up."

"I guess what you and dad did, is hard to fix.." He continued, turning from worrying about his mother to judging her.

"Sean, don't be so hard on your parents." Emily interfered.

"Ems, don't try to excuse or protect them. What they did... they both have a thick agenda and they will have to live with that, for the rest of their lives." He said angry but hurt at the same time.

"Emily, it's ok, I deserve this. You see Sean, I will have to pay for what I did for the rest of my life. So is your father. I just wish you would accept the fact that I still love you and your sister beyond reason, and that I would do anything for you. You may not accept my apology but I need you to accept my love. I need you to understand that I will never stop loving you." She cried.

"Mom, please..." he started feeling guilty while seeing her cry.

"No, you're right. I don't deserve your love or your understanding. I know you came back with your sister because you knew it was the right thing to do but I also know that you can't forgive me. It's okay." She paused as she cleared her throat. "I suppose you two are leaving back to college?"

"Yes mrs. Richards, we need to get back and attend our exams." Emily answered for Sean.

"Yes, yes you do. I'm so proud of you two." Olivia said calmer now.

"Mom, before we leave, I'll go and visit dad." Sean threw in.

"You are?" Olivia was startled "why?" She couldn't understand.

Sean laughed as he wondered about Olivia's reaction.

"Mom, I thought you'd be happy to hear that I've finally brought it upon my heart to visit him and all you ask is "why"?"

"No, I am happy you do but...but do you think that's such a good idea when you're obviously upset with us, with him?" She asked trying to talk him out of it.

"Relax mom, it's not like we're going to have a fight or anything. He can't speak, remember." Sean explained joking.

"No, noho." She faked a laugh "of course not. I just...I don't think it's good for you to visit him when you're obviously so worked up."

"It's alright. Emily was right, there are some things I should tell him and get off my chest. But we need to go now mom."

"Well then... I guess this is goodbye." She started crying again. "Just, please...don't say anything to your father that... you know ...you wouldn't want him to listen to...if he was awake..."

Sean raised his eyebrows questioning his mothers statement and reaction but he figured she was just an emotional wreck not realizing what she's talking about.

"Mom, stop crying. We're just an hour away. Plus, I have uncle Tobias here to look after you... Look, things are not bright between us I know, but if there is anything you need, please call me, text me, whatever." Sean offered.

"I will, thank you. I love you sweetheart." She jumped at him, kissing him. "Take care of yourselves."

"Bye mrs Richards."

"Bye mom."

"Good bye darlings."

Olivia watched Sean and Emily leave and was left behind wondering how Sean's visit will end up like now that she knew that Gregory was awake and listening to every single word.

 _God please don't let Gregory do anything stupid, Sean is so vulnerable right now, the last thing he needs is Gregory messing up with his fragile mind._ she thought to herself as Tobias walked in the room.

"Tobias, you scared me!"

"I-I'm sorry my dear, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to see how you're doing." He said politely.

"How I'm doing? Hah." She laughed miserable. "How I'm doing...oh...remember how I told you this morning that I wouldn't do everything for Gregory anymore? The lying, the cheating, all the secrets? Remember how you said that I've grown up?" She asked without expecting an answer. "Well Tobias...I guess you were wrong...I was wrong...nothing has changed. I am the same woman, a slave to your nephew and his doings." She hissed running upstairs to her room. Tobias didn't understand what she meant. He couldn't possibly understand the torment she went trough, how could he? He didn't know his nephew was very well awake and faking his condition, as little as he could know that Olivia decided to play along and even helped him when the nurse almost walked in on them. He looked behind her, wondering what that was all about, puzzled and concerned about her outburst.

* * *

Sean walked into the room Gregory was laying in and didn't know if he could say anything at all. Watching his old man lying there, looking almost lifeless, was getting hard at him, even tough he would never admit that to anyone.

"Hey dad." He paused for several seconds.

 _Sean...you remembered you have a father?_ Gregory thought.

"I can't believe this is how we meet again... I mean, after thinking you were dead, after knowing you'll probably end up in prison for life...here you are..." he began nervous. "Remember, nearly three years ago, how I was fighting for my life in that bed? After the brain surgery I thought I might never recover from?"

 _How could I forget, Sean? That was one of the most frightening experiences of my life..._

"I thought I would never see you again, or mom, or Caitlin... funny enough how you and mom ended up together again after that. Guess it always took you a disaster to realize you couldn't do without her. But...in the end you...you had to take the disaster part to a whole new level..." Sean shook his head looking at his dad.

"You had to make bad to worse, you couldn't let go could you, until you made our lives a living hell. I really tried hard..." he swallowed the dryness taking over his throat. "I tried hard to be the son you wanted, but I couldn't reach out to you. Whatever I did..."

 _All you ever did was to defy me, Sean. I gave you everything I had, everything I could..._

"It just wasn't enough, was it? You gave me everything money could buy, I'll have to give you credit for that... but you..."

 _...and all I wanted was you loyalty in return, Sean!_

"All you just wanted was a puppet you could manipulate as you pleased."

 _No, all I wanted was for you to realize that family goes beyond everything. That you only have this family. I wished you would see how important it was for me, for you mother..._

"I guess I could never give you that. Because lucky for me, mom showed me one thing more important than money and manipulation. She showed me love and she taught me honesty. I know, I know, she lied a lot to you but that wasn't the real her. She lied because of you. She showed me what it means to be true to myself. You always considered that to be weak. You always considered her to be weak but to tell you the truth...she is, to me, the stronger one of you two."

 _That's...the one thing I have to agree with..._

"You should see her now. I mean she cries a lot...but she tries to put the pieces together for our sake. She's strong and determined to do the right thing...while I am being a jerk to her and Caitlin sometimes too...we probably got that from you." He paused again laughing, as if waiting for a reaction.

 _Sean..._

"I came to say goodbye dad. I'm going back to college and I won't be back anytime soon. If I have to come for the trial, I will. But don't expect me to lie for you there because I won't. And I know you would want me to stick around for Caitlin and mom but I can't and again, I won't. You drove me away, just like you did with mom, god knows why she didn't stay in San Francisco for good. I would have."

Sean's honesty was making Gregory cringe inside. He wished he could tell him all the things on his mind, talking some sense into the boy. But he knew it probably would be pointless. If Olivia wasn't able to convince him to stay, anything he could say wouldn't work either. When did he become so bitter?

"You know, I can't stop thinking that this might be last time I'll ever see you. Who knows, maybe you won't wake up ever again...and that's why I have to tell you one last thing... dad..." he found it hard to pick the right words.

"I don't hate you!" he laughed. "I never could. I wanted to but I never could. As a matter of fact I love you, a lot. But I love you as in the father I always wanted you to be. The father you once were to me. The father I was hoping to get back again if only I tried hard enough. I'm sorry to have disappointed you. I'm sorry I never was what you wanted me to be. I'm sorry dad." He whispered grabbing Gregory's arm and squeezing it. "I will miss the old you." He finished as he turned around and left the room.

Gregory opened his eyes as he heard the door close.

"Sean...you couldn't be more wrong, son. I always respected you for who you are. I always encouraged your mother to teach you what you think I consider to be weakness...I guess I...never expected you to be so much like I was at your age...Sean, I swear I'll make it up to you. I swear." He whispered as he prayed for God to help him get trough this faking as fast as possible.

* * *

Olivia fell asleep in Trey's crib, on the rocking chair while Trey was playing vividly with his Teddy. Caitlin walked in slowly and looked at her, her eyes filled with regret.

She took a blanket from the cabinet and made an attempt to cover her mother as she woke up startled.

"Mom, it's just me. I'm sorry." She smiled.

"Oh. God I fell asleep so fast, what's the time?" Olivia asked startled.

"It's way too late for this little devil to be up." Caitlin replied playfully as she gave Trey his bottle with milk. Olivia was just staring unable to speak, heart broken to see her daughter like this with her brother who she loved as her own son.

"Mom, are you alright?" She asked confused.

"Yes, of course darling." She lied.

"Mom?" Caitlin started.

"Mhm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything." Olivia offered.

"Mom, do. you hate me?"

"What?! I could never feel this way about you darling!" Olivia was appalled.

Caitlin curled herself on the floor around Olivia's legs and started crying.

"I can't lose the feeling that you can't forgive me for what I did to you, mom. For taking Trey away from you, for hating you."

"No, Caitlin please..."

"Mom, I can't lose you too."

"But I'm here." Olivia tried.

"Physically, you are. But you don't love me anymore. Because of what I did to you." Caitlin seemed devastated.

"Caitlin, sweetheart, stop it! Listen to me! And listen good!" She grabbed Caitlin's face in her hands, "I couldn't ever, ever stop loving you! Don't you ever doubt for a second the love I feel for you!" She said determined. Yes, you've hurt me more than I could have ever imagined but that's nothing compared to what I did to you darling!" Olivia reassured her.

"Is your love for me still as old as time?" Caitlin sobbed uncontrolled.

Olivia let herself down on the floor where Caitlin was sitting, to grab her in her arms and squeeze her tight.

"Caitlin of course I do. I told you that the day you got married and I still feel the same way. That will never change! But what is the matter, why are you so devastated? Talk to me Caitlin..."

"Mom...I'm..."

"What, darling, what?"

"I'm pregnant." Caitlin said and held her mothers grip tight.

"What? Oh darling but that's wonderful! Are you sure?" Olivia couldn't believe what she just heard her daughter say.

Caitlin nodded crying. "Oh sweetheart this is a miracle! But how? When? Does Cole know?" She was eager to find out but Caitlin shook her head.

"Mom, it all happened so fast. I...I decided to go for the therapy, without telling him."

"But that was just last week, how..?"

"The doctors from New York contacted Dr. Robinson. He gave me everything I needed to take but...you see, I didn't need it. When I went to see dr Robinson to check up on me, he couldn't believe it himself. My uterus has fully recovered from the miscarriage mom. And I am three weeks pregnant." Caitlin said still crying.

"Oh i am so happy darling! This is such wonderful news." Olivia laughed and pulled Caitlin into a big hug. Both were still on the floor, with Trey looking curious down at them from his crib. All the excitement kept him from sleeping.

"Is it that why you're so emotional?" Olivia continued.

"Mom, I can't believe this is happening now."

"Why? What's the matter with now?"

"I can't believe you're asking this. You're just back home, busy with all the business and Ben and daddy's lawyer...I can't stop the feeling that you're trying to avoid me...uncle Tobias, the real one, just pops out of nowhere," she grabbed a breath.

"Honey I am so sorry that I am so busy at the moment but you have to trust me, it has nothing, absolutely nothing to do with my feelings for you!"

"...and daddy is struggling for his life!" Caitlin continued crying.

Olivia tightened her grip on Caitlin, looking at the ceiling and wishing she could tell her that her father was doing just fine. But he asked her not to. She couldn't believe how she was again hurting her children.

"And on top, Cole seems so far away right now...so you see mom, I'm on my own right now. Besides, I am scared to be too happy about it since part of me doubts that I can bring this pregnancy to term." She shared her feelings.

"Darling, don't you ever think you're on your own. You can always come to me no matter how busy I seem to be. I am here for you. So would Cole if he only knew." She tried.

"Mom, Cole is acting suspicious. Ever since you're back he's constantly having something to do, always excusing himself for having to take care of the construction site. But I don't believe it's just that."

"Caitlin I can assure you, there is nothing going on." Olivia promised.

"No, I know believe me I'm not talking about you and Cole. I know that there's nothing going on. But I can't lose the feeling he's still up to something." Caitlin confessed.

"Oh Caitlin, darling...I think I know what it is." Olivia started as Cole opened the door looking furious at Olivia.

"Olivia!" Cole interrupted.

"Cole!" Caitlin was startled.

"Sweetheart what's the matter?" He asked as he saw she was crying.

"Nothing, don't worry. Mom and I were just talking." Caitlin lied.

"That looked like more than just talking to me...something is going on." He was demanding.

"Well, Cole, I think that's between Caitlin and me." Olivia helped while Caitlin nodded in agreement.

"It's just mother-daughter talk Cole. I needed that. My mom was away for so many weeks, I missed her."

Cole looked suspicious but decided to let it go. "I'll put Trey to bed now. If you'll excuse me." He said heading for the strolling little guy.

Caitlin and Olivia both stood up and left the nursery. "Caitlin, we'll talk some other time. I need to go to bed now. I love you."

"I love you too mom. Good night." She replied smiling.

* * *

The next morning Olivia woke up with a severe headache. All the things going on in the past days we're eating her up. Her children were tormented and on top of that she was lying to them, her ex-husband as usual up to no good, AJ turned out to be the same game player he used to be, she was deceiving her best friend, the trial was knocking on their doors, it was too much to handle.

She made her way to the bathroom as she stumbled across Gregory's picture on the table. She couldn't help picking it up and asking herself if she should visit him or not. She had so many questions, but the most important one was about the house and the blackmailing. She had to talk to him about it. But she also couldn't forget their kiss. Violent, hungry and passionate kiss. She tried to fight it but she wanted it so badly it was hurting her nor to give in.

Her phone rang pulling her out of her flashback.

"Oh Ben, good morning."

"Good morning Olivia. I wanted to ask you something about the house thing." Ben stated.

"What about it, did you find anything out?!" She asked.

"Unfortunately I couldn't find out what Baxter holds against Gregory yet...my trail ends at some guy AJ hired to contact Baxter. but, Olivia... I was wondering if you told us the truth, if you really can't think of anything Gregory was hiding, something you wouldn't want to say in front of Duke maybe?"

"No, Ben I told you everything I know. I can't even imagine what Baxter could have on Gregory other than business...they were never close." She assured him.

"Okay, look. I have quite a lot to handle myself at this point Olivia, the resort is up and running but at this point, I am not sure I can trust AJ anymore...I need to keep an eye on him and Baxter. I will do a background check on AJ's contact person and I'll let you know as soon as I find anything out." He offered.

"Thank you Ben! You can't imagine how much this means to me. Your loyalty towards Gregory means a lot, really." She smiled.

"Gregory would never harm the Liberty. It's impossible to even think he would do such a thing. And now that we know he was blackmailed, we need to get to the bottom of this."

"I'll do my best to help Ben." She stated knowing she had to talk to Gregory about it.

During the day Olivia found a ton of reasons not to visit Gregory and leave the house. She played with Trey, she advised Rose on shopping for groceries and planning meals, she took Tobias for lunch, she organized the upcoming Valentine's Day party the radio station was throwing at The Deep, she even sorted her closet which she never usually did, she was just making tasks up to kill time.

Looking at the time and realizing that visiting time would soon be over, she sighed and headed out for the door knowing she had to go trough with this again. She couldn't let Ben and Duke do all the work on their own, especially when she was most likely to find out the truth from Gregory himself.


	16. Getaway by the rocks

As she walked towards Gregory's room, the nurse advised her she wouldn't have that much time left and asked her to be quick.

"Of course, I will, thank you." She said opening the door to his room.

After closing it, she leaned over and whispered.

"It's me Gregory. You can open your eyes now."

Gregory flicked his eyes open and jumped up from his lying position smiling.

"God I thought you won't come anymore. I can't take this lying around here any longer. I need to talk to someone or I'll go nuts by the time I'm out of here." He joked around.

Olivia raised her eyebrow thinking he couldn't get crazier than this.

"I wonder how you're even able to pull this off. How can you lie here all day doing nothing, pretending?" She couldn't help asking.

"My hope is driving me Olivia." He whispered content.

"Your hope? For what?"

"My hope that this will all work out finally. The paternity test, the trial..."

"Gregory..." she sighed sad taking a seat on the side of the bed. "Please don't get your hopes up...Trey might still be Coles." She said knowing how much it hurt him to hear that, how much she was hurting to even say that.

„I know…I just can't lose the feeling that you were so suspicious to get trough with this for a reason. And let's not forget, Cole was dying to know what that DNA sample was all about. If he had nothing to hide…he wouldn't care."

„Well, let's hope this isn't just wishful thinking…" she sighed but went on. „Why are you so…"

„So…?"

„So friendly to me, so cooperative? What even happened yesterday? What changed?" She had to know.

„Well, after Duke made me understand why you did what you did, after I've spent hours in the past month talking to Bette about everything that has happened, I came to realize that everything you do is still for this family. And that's all I ever wanted, Olivia. That's our common ground. Why would I fight you?" He admitted.

„Not too long ago, you were eager to destroy me, for a good reason." She laughed. „I mean I've put you trough hell..and when you found out about me and Cole….I saw so much hate in your eyes, so much that it nearly crushed me to pieces." She confessed.

He had to swallow a lump from his throat before being able to reply: „Olivia….What happened to our baby wasn't you fault, remember? As for you and Cole…I probably won't ever be able to get that picture out of my head…"

„Gregory…" tears were again forming in her eyes.

„But look at me, what did I do? I married your worse enemy, the woman that stole your child, endangered both your lives. It's a miracle you and the baby survived considering your past and the miscarriage. I can't say I was a saint, I played my role just as dirty as you did."

„Yes…too bad we had to damage our children in the process…" she stood up looking out the window.

„We did, we failed as parents in every possible way." He laughed. „Sean is honestly thinking that I don't consider him worthy. God, he is probably the sanest of us all."

„My poor baby, he won't ever be able to forgive me…our bond was so strong before….before everything just went tumbling down. This is who we are, Gregory, we are both monsters!" She started to get louder. „We were so caught up in our love-hate relationship that we didn't notice one thing…" she paused „we damaged our children, we nearly destroyed each other and them in the process. All the things I've tried to avoid by divorcing you, they came anyway." She cried.

„Olivia, I promise we will straighten this up. I know I said this so many times before but I never, never had so much at stake as I do now. Believe me when I say that all I want is to make things right." He begged her to understand him.

„Then start now! Let me tell Tyus to check up on you so you can be released, so I can tell everyone you're okay. Caitlin is suffering so much because of you. I had to lie to her again, because of you. If you want to make things right, you'll let me get Tyus." She finished as he looked at her frowning.

"Olivia, we need to wait for the test results."

"Why, I mean it's not like you'll be taken from here directly into the court room. It's Friday, the test arrives on Tuesday. That's enough time."

"I can't risk anything to happen. I just can't risk it!" He repeated.

"Great, a few days of lying here, a few days of lying there, why the bloody hell is everyone forcing me to lie?" She exploded.

Gregory couldn't stop noticing how much she has changed since they were parted. She was tough and determined, she was trying hard to build again a solid ground for Trey's sake. Yet he knew that deep inside she was the fragile, soft and vulnerable woman he fell in love with once. She was fighting hard, now more than ever, to let that Olivia rest until things were good again.

„What do you mean, everyone? Who is forcing you to lie?" He asked worried.

„Well, that's why I came here today actually…we need to talk Gregory." She said serious as Gregory forced again his eyes shut. „Whats that supposed to mean, you don't want to listen?" She said mocking as the nurse behind her coughed to make herself present.

„Oh, oh haha, my, I didn't hear you come in." Olivia laughed nervous at the thought she almost got caught and how ridiculous she must look like talking like that to a coma patient.

„Mrs. Richards, visiting time is over. I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave." The nurse said.

„But…but I still need to…" she tried.

„I'm sorry, you can come back tomorrow morning starting 9 am." The nurse explained.

Olivia knew she couldn't wait until tomorrow morning, she had to know about the house at One Ocean Ave now, so that Ben and Duke could prepare the evidence.

She left the room without protesting tough and looked around the front desk trying to figure something out. Spencer had the night shift today and was just starting it, leaving the other police officer to sign some papers for the protocol. The nurses were again busy doing their job as finally Olivia's chance came around the corner. An emergency call came trough the speakers, apparently an accident took place on the highway so all available nurses were called in the er . Olivia rushed to Spencer who came around the corner with a cup of coffee.

„Spencer, am I right?" Olivia began bashfully.

„Yes Mam." He replied friendly.

„Oh I could never forget your name," she was flirty. She figured it always worked for Bette in any situation, she should try that tactic aswell.

„Oh, Mrs. Richards…" Spencer cleared his throat uncomfortable.

„Look, I had such a rough day, my feet hurt," she pointed her high heels on display while looking sweetly at Spencer who was visibly confused and blushing, „my head is spinning…would you be a darling and buy me a bottle of water? I think I'm getting …" she sighed faking a dizzy spell.

„Ough, Mrs. Richards!" He jumped to hold her, „take it easy, here, sit down. I'll get you some water right away." He hurried and rushed out of the room.

Olivia smirked devious, happy the trick still worked. She looked around to see if anyone was watching and hurried to enter Gregory's room again. She closed the door, leaning against it letting a sigh leave her lips.

The lights in his room were dimmed, yet she could see him smirking at her from his bed.

„I knew you'd come back." He threw in.

„Well, I'm not here to have smalltalk, I haven't finished yet." She whispered.

„Indeed, you haven't. Now who is forcing you to lie?"

„Look….gosh I don't even know where to start. Duke found out, that you didn't sell the house at One Ocean Ave." she started as Gregory's face turned pale. „Don't try and say you did, we know you didn't." She said seeing that he was about to interrupt her. „We know that you gifted the house to Tobias, thinking that he was dead. Hah, but it turns out he is very well alive. Anyway, Ben found out that you and Baxter have an arrangement because he was blackmailing you, Gregory." She said leaving out the fact that it was AJ's doing.

„You know about the 2,5 millions, about the bank accounts in Europe?" She nodded.

„We know everything except one thing."

„Damn it…" he muttered.

„No, Gregory that's great, look Ben and Duke are gathering all the evidence we need to prove you were blackmailed into embezzling money, to clear your name and the reputation of the Liberty. Now all we need to know is, what is Baxter holding against you? What did he blackmail you with?"

„No, Olivia, this can't go public!"

„Well it won't until the trial. We need to make sure we get all the evidence we need before Baxter finds out and decides to destroy it." She explained.

„You didn't understand, this can't go public, ever!" He was determined to keep it a secret.

„Why? Aren't you happy we can clear your name regarding the embezzlement? What could Baxter possibly hold against you??" She was appalled.

„Olivia….Baxter, he…he blackmailed me with you." He confessed.

„Me?? This makes no sense! How? What even with?"

„Liv…" he took her hands into his. „Baxter found out about Bette's and your involvement in Cole's kidnapping as a baby. He said that if I won't help him get the money, he will make it public and ruin you."

„What??" She couldn't believe it. „How did he even?" She was shocked.

„I have no clue how he found out. I am sure he had plenty of help…You see, we just lost our son, I was devastated, I couldn't put this on top."

 _AJ you bastard, so you knew all along!_ Olivia thought, „but…why did you let him take advantage of you like that? You shouldn't have done this Gregory."

„What and let the whole world find out about what you did? Olivia you begged me to help Elaine and keep it a secret at all cost. I made a promise to you, Liv. And I intend to keep it."

„But…." She protested.

„No buts, we can't do this."

„Gregory, everybody knows by now, I confessed to Cole, to AJ, I don't care about it anymore. I will stand up for my mistakes, especially if it can help you!"

„I am not risking your reputation too! You have a radio station to manage, a child to raise respectfully. If by any chance, I won't make it out of jail…you will have to live decently."

„But I will, trust me, I can't let you take the responsibility for my actions."

„Hey, we're a team, remember?" He changed the subject.

Olivia sighed and smiled at him. The darkness surrounding them was embracing their bodies, as they sat by one another, looking into each others eyes. „A team" she repeated after him.

„Remember our special place, Liv?" He drifted away lost in her eyes.

„The place we declared our own on the beach by the rocks?" She tested his memory.

„Exactly. You know, that's my little getaway at times, I imagine running up and down that spot, it feels warm when I'm there. There is one thing missing, tough."

She didn't have the guts to ask what, since she knew exactly he meant her. „You, Liv."

„Gregory…" she tried to stop him,

„Shhh…close your eyes. Come with me by the rocks."

„What? I…" she wanted to protest but he put a finger on her lips.

„Close your eyes. Imagine the sunshine, the hot sand under our feet, the light breeze caressing your skin. Do you feel it?"

She closed her eyes and as hard as it was for her, she followed his request and imagined that place. „I do…" she whispered.

 _Imaginary scene set on the beach by the rocks_

„I waited for you for such a long time, Liv." He said smiling at her. She was as beautiful as ever, even more with the years that passed.

She was wearing a white long silk dress, that flattered rhythmically in the wind as she stepped closer to him.

„I missed this place." She laughed with the joy of a girl. „It was so special, to meet you here. Every evening I ran to this place and waited for you to show up."

„I couldn't think of anything else the whole day!" He said enthusiastically as they both laughed. „Remember what we promised to each other?" He asked.

„Quite a lot of things, actually." She teased.

„But one thing in specific. We promised to always take care of each other, you and I against the world. We promised to do whatever it takes to protect each other from harm, to be a team in good and in bad times."

„I remember."

„I took those promises seriously back then and here I am now, 25 years later, still trying to do this place and it's meaning justice." He stated as she looked away.

Gregory cupped her chin and made her look into his eyes. „Olivia, no matter how much you think that I wanted to destroy you, I would have never done anything to jeopardize you, ever."

She was still silent as she felt she could cry again.

"I also remember you promising me that no matter what would happen, that you would love me forever." He continued. "I wonder..."

Olivia got scared of the conversation that was taking her back too deep into her feelings and she jumped back, opening her eyes and finding herself back in the dark hospital room.

"I have to go, Gregory. Caitlin will worry."

He looked confused as she tried to figure out a way to pass Spencer.

"Olivia."

"God I can't do this!" She cried as she ripped the door open much to Spencer's surprise.

"Mrs. Richards, where were you, I looked all over for you! Visiting time is over for an hour or so."

"Spencer I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling well, I had to see my h...Gregory again." She started crying.

Spencer knew he shouldn't let her get away with it so easily but giving her state, she was already worked up, he didn't want to upset her even more.

"I guess I'll ignore it this time but don't make a habit out of it. I will have to report it." He menaced as she nodded firmly.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again!"


	17. 50-50 chance

**Note** : the first installment continues after a chapter of the other fanfiction (not mine) from the forum, where Ben is suspicious about Gregory and the latter finally gives in and tells him he's awake the whole time. They talk about Ben's development with Maria and this is where I continued:

* * *

Ben knew that Gregory would think just like him and that he would advise him to do what he already thought of doing, they were alike in so many ways.

Watching Gregory smirk from his bed made Ben wonder tough: "Gregory...how come you and I are able to run businesses the size of the Liberty, run this town more or less," he paused ,"but not our love lives?"

Gregory looked at Ben for a second and sighed, trying to give his best answer to that: "You know Ben, I came to realize that I handled my family like it was business. God forbid anything went wrong or not exactly the way I planned it, I was out of my mind with worry and anger. And what happens when business gets out of hand?" He let Ben answer the question.

"We do whatever it takes to bring it back on track. We play the game until it's our game, by our rules." Ben finished while Gregory was nodding in agreement.

Ben sipped on his coffee thinking.

"Do you think it's wise then, for me to manipulate Maria like this?"

"Sometimes you have to push things into the right direction. Just like for me and Olivia, too many things have happened between you and Maria. She doesn't know what she wants anymore, she doesn't know what she feels anymore, unless you show her. Unless you make her rediscover all that you had and shared." Gregory reassured him.

"Is this what you're doing with Olivia?" Ben asked curious.

"I do because I can't help it, Ben. I can't help going back in my mind to the time she was by my side. I couldn't help telling her I wasn't in a coma anymore, wanting to help her. I couldn't help kissing her while she was here. It's...it's what I have to do to put everything back together. To put my family back on track."

"So you're saying you want her back in your life?"

"Hahaha, back in my life?" Gregory laughed making Ben wonder. "She never was anywhere else but in my life. Since the day I met her. I know what you're asking tough: do I want Olivia to be my wife again?" He paused. "Honestly, I don't know if we can go back there... So much has happened, we did so many horrible things to each other, I don't know if we'll ever be able to trust each other again, to rebuild a relationship on debris, if we could put up with it again..."

"So what is it that you want?" Ben wasn't sure.

"I want my life back, Ben." Gregory said hurt.

"When did things get so complicated?" Ben asked more to himself without expecting an answer. "Gregory, why are you doing this, why are you faking your coma?" Ben asked turning to Gregory.

"It's complicated..."

"Tell me something I don't know." They both laughed.

"I'm going to be honest with you Ben, I am trying to get more time." He admitted.

"More time for what?"

"Look, Olivia, Duke and I are waiting for something...something that will probably get me out of jail." Gregory stated as Ben flicked his eyes wide open.

* * *

Olivia was home and watched Trey play with his toys. She made herself comfortable in casual clothing, leaving the business suits and heels in the closet for the weekend.

 _He is so innocent and careless, I wish I could keep him this little forever..._ Trey laughed at his mother showing her his toys with pride as she lowered herself to him and joined the game. _But one day, you'll grow older and you're going to ask me all sorts of things. Who your father is, if we wanted you..._ she thought while Tobias walked down the stairs.

"Aaah but what a beautiful sight." He said as Olivia was ripped out of her train of thought.

"Tobias, good morning." She replied smiling.

"What a good morning it is indeed, my dear! Hello little one." He greeted Trey. "Aaah...O-Olivia, I wish I would be young again and- and make some different decisions in life...m-maybe I would be then as blessed to walk down the stairs on a Saturday morning and watch my wife and child play like this..." he drifted.

Olivia stood up and guided her attention to him "you don't have any children, do you?"

"No, I-I'm afraid not my dear. You see, I committed my life to the museum, always on the run, always seeking for a-adventure. I missed the opportunity to have a-a family a long time ago." He explained. "I-it is even more precious to me, to see you and Trey like this. My nephew is a lucky man." He stated.

"Tobias, you know things are not so easy around here...your nephew isn't my husband as this child isn't his."

Tobias sighed as he couldn't argue with that.

"Anyway, my dear...you are here, in this house, with this little angel, waiting for Gregory to come home. Or am I wrong?" He asked.

"I am here for my children. I honestly don't know what will happen if - and I repeat IF - Gregory is going to walk out of jail a free man again. I will probably have to move out." She started thinking.

"B-but where? You don't have the beach house a-anymore. And you, you can't go to your friend now that she's committed...where would you go?" He smirked loving to trigger her.

"I'll find something, don't worry. I lived in a flat in San Francisco it was perfectly fine, I don't need this..." she waved around.

"W-would you need your old house?" He waited for a reaction.

"My old house? The one at One Ocean Ave?" She asked startled.

"Exactly that one."

"Hah, Tobias, that house is long gone. It's..."

He interrupted: "its mine." He said triumphing as Olivia looked scared at him. How on Earth did he find out?

* * *

"What are you talking about Gregory?" Ben didn't understand.

"Ben, promise you'll keep this to yourself. It's important that no one knows until the trial." Gregory asked.

"Sure. You know I am reliable."

Gregory smiled and explained to Ben how they were waiting for the test results to another paternity test.

"But, that child turned out to be Coles 2 times. What makes you think it's different this time?" Ben didn't understand.

"That child would have turned out to be mine in the first place if it wasn't for that friend of yours, Annie. She messed up with the test." Gregory explained.

"What about the second one?"

"Again, Annie. And Cole. What do you think?"

"So you think they manipulated both tests to make Trey look like it was Coles?"

"Olivia had reason to believe it. And the more I think about it, the more I believe it myself."

"Gregory...what Olivia and you are doing, is that you can't let go of this. If Trey isn't your son, you will never be able to just look past her indiscretions and start again. But you both seem to want it so badly that you can't let go..." Ben observed.

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you don't need another disappointment. Don't get your hopes up Gregory. This child turned out to be Coles 2 times. What are the odds?" Ben tried.

"Three is a lucky charm." Gregory laughed.

"Don't do this to yourself, Gregory. I really wish that things turn out the way you want them. But don't harm yourself in the process."

Gregory sighed knowing Ben was right. He really didn't need another disappointment.

"Gregory, I need to go now. But there is one more thing I need to know. What's the deal with you and Baxter?"

"Oh not this again..."

"Again?"

"Olivia was here last night asking me the same thing. I told her, as I'm telling you, this can't go public. We'll ruin the Liberty."

"But you were blackmailed. You can prove your innocence here. What is he holding against you?"

"As I said, Ben. This goes way back, I don't want this to be public, ever."

Ben knew it would be better to back off Gregory when he got so worked up yet he couldn't understand why he would take the blame for something he did under blackmail.

"Gregory, think about it. I am talking about your freedom here. If you want your life back, as you said, you will have to come clean. I'll see you." Ben advised as he walked out the room, throwing his cup of coffee in the garbage bin.

 _I wish I could Ben...but I can't let Olivia's secret go public, even if some people know, the whole town mustn't. I can't do this to her, I promised..._ he sighed, closing his eyes again.

* * *

"Tobias...how? I don't..." Olivia tried to look surprised.

"Oh, Olivia...don't tell me you didn't know about this." He was direct.

"Well, to be honest I didn't until a few weeks ago. How did you find out?"

"Well, my financial advisor called me from England, telling me I had to pay this years tax." He began.

"What? But...but that's a lot, I mean..."

"Yes, I guess Gregory forgot to pay... with his supposed death, impersonating me, going to jail, guess that was a, what do you British say, a tad too much..." Olivia was amused "...even for my nephew. So the authorities sent me a notification. My advisor was quite startled to hear that I am the owner of such a house, worth more money than other people see in their entire life." He explained.

"I'm sorry, I will come up for this, of course." Olivia said immediately.

"It's alright dear. I was so perplex when I heard and and...I tried to understand...until I figured it out." He continued.

"You did?" She was curious.

"Yes, yes you see, I came to the conclusion that Gregory never was able to let go of that house. I mean, it was your home for such a long time. I wouldn't want to give up something like that. Do you see how much this still means to him? How much you still mean to him?"

"Oh Tobias," Olivia laughed. "It's not about me, it's not about the house. Gregory got himself into something there...it's complicated."

"Well, whatever the reasons, the fact he didn't get rid of it shows me just how much it means to him." Tobias firmly believed.

Olivia took a few moments to think about it. Gregory could have sold the house yet instead he decided to give it up for rental, it was still a family possession. Maybe Tobias was right, maybe Gregory didn't sell it because he couldn't let go.

"Look, Tobias, I will have to ask you to keep this to yourself until the trial. It's very important to do so." She asked him for this favor.

"Oh, haha," he laughed, "to think I wanted to run down the streets and brag about it." He was kidding. "Now, I told you I am here to help and I will. My lips are sealed and you my dear, you don't have to worry about a thing. Your house is safe with me." He patted her back, guiding her towards the front door. "But I have to go now, I wanted to pay that dastardly nephew of mine a visit." He made his way out of the house leaving Olivia speechless and thinking about his words.

As he made his way out, Bette was on her way to the door.

"Oh, uncle Toby, good morning!"

"Aah, Bette. Indeed a very good morning!" He stated smiling to his ears and patting Bettes shoulder as he continued on his way out.

"Ah, Livvy there you are! Good morning!"

"Good morning Bette." Olivia replied.

"Why is uncle "back from the dead" Toby in such a good mood?" Bette asked.

"Ah, never mind him, he is so sure that this family has a future and a good life ahead, he's just...being a caring uncle. He's on his way to see Gregory."

"Well, I was on my way there as well. Just thought to pick you up first. Then we can go for lunch?" Bette invited.

"Pick me up? To see Gregory? Why? Why is everybody so into visiting him now anyway?" She asked rising suspicion to Bette.

"Now, you know a lot of people care about him. And you. Why are you surprised?"

"Ah, because the timing couldn't be worse, Bette. He's..."

"He's what?"

"He's not really..." she paused long "himself..." she didn't know how to put it so that Bette wouldn't find out.

"What was in your milk this morning? Of course he's not himself. That's why he needs all the support he can get! Come on, put something on and let's hit it!" Bette pressured her.

"What's wrong with what I have on?"

"That's how you intend to leave the house? You? Olivia Richards? What happened to you, who are you and what did you do to my friend?" They both laughed.

"Oh Bette, I didn't intend to leave the house today. I have Trey to take care of." Olivia showed at her son playing on the floor.

"Well, let Rose take care of him. Come on, we'll have lunch like in the old days, hm."

"Oh, alright. Just wait here with Trey until I'm done."

"Great. Come here baby snooks, it's auntie Bette. Heeey, hey there little man." Bette directed her attention to Trey while Olivia was on her way to change.

After a few minutes, Olivia came rushing downstairs, still unsure of visiting Gregory with Bette.

"Now that's more like it! You look fabulous." Bette complimented her friend.

"Oh nonsense. It's just a dress Bette."

"You still look amazing in "just a dress". I'm so happy to see you blooming like this. Being around Trey, in your house, with Caitlin probably does you very good."

"You forgot to mention Cole!" Olivia continued sarcastic.

"Yeah, deliberately. How are you getting along? Does he know anything?" Bette asked.

"No, I don't think he does, thank God. But he keeps on looking trough my things, hoping to find something."

"Eww! Now that's just..."

"Yeah, tell me about it. But I can't make a fuss over it, I can't upset Caitlin right now."

"Because...?" Bette was eager to hear more secrets.

"Come on Bette, let's go I'll tell you everything on our way." Olivia leaned to give Trey a kiss as Rose came in to take over.

* * *

"Wahahaaaat? That's just amazing! God this such good news!" Bette couldn't believe Caitlin was pregnant.

"Yes, problem is she hasn't told anyone yet, well except me, not even Cole." Olivia informed Bette.

"Why, I mean it's a miracle! It's sent from up above." Bette was still in awe.

"Yes and it was a very special moment between us. After all this time she still needs me to tell her that I love her and that I care for her. Poor thing, she was convinced I hated her for taking Trey from me."

"Oh, you would never be able to hate her."

"But you see, she's afraid she won't be able to carry this child due to her miscarriage. So I suppose she tries to keep quiet until the doctors can assure her everything's fine. She's just 3 weeks pregnant. So many things can still go wrong."

"I see, I'll keep shut." Bette promised. "But not even Cole? That's awkward."

"Well, Coles mind is occupied with me and Gregory, and Caitlin feels it, she just doesn't know what exactly he's up to. Gosh this sounds so horrible. If Caitlin knew he is going trough my things, threatening me at any given occasion, what would this do to her? Gregory's problems are enough to bare for her."

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right." Bette acknowledged as the limo stopped in front of the hospital.

The driver lowered the glass to the back seats:

"Mrs. Richards, we arrived at the hospital."

"Thank you Steve."

"Oh wow, what a cutie patootie! Wish I had someone so handsome to drive me around town, I'd drive with you every free moment I'd have." Bette wasn't able to keep her comment as the younger man blushed all over her twinkle.

"Oh my God Bette, would you stop making the man uncomfortable? I still need his services, now get out of the car!" Olivia was appalled but still smirking at her friends behavior, pushing Bette out of the limo. "Don't mind her, Steve. I'll call you when we're done." She looked at him having to admit he was good looking. "I'm sorry." She added shutting the door.

"Can't you keep your cougar claws out of any man?" Olivia asked angry.

"Relax, Livvy honey, can't a woman have some fun from time to time? You of all people ask moi that? Who's the cougar in this town?" Bette replied laughing too.

"You're awful, you know that?" Olivia continued laughing.

"That makes two of us. Now come on let's see Greggy!"

* * *

On the corridors of the hospital Olivia tried to convince Bette it would be better if she went inside alone.

"Why? Come on, we can chit chat a little. Maybe give him the surrounding he is used to, you and I talking, laughing around him. It will do him good, trust me. Maybe if I speak about the hottie limo driver, it will get him to wake up." Bette wasn't to change her mind.

"Ah, Bette!"

"Well you know how jealous Gregory is, that might help." She fooled around.

"Tyus ordered that only one visitor can see him at a time." Olivia tried.

"Nah, I'll take care of that."

Olivia couldn't help thinking she didn't deserve Bettes friendship knowing she was keeping AJ's involvement in blackmailing Gregory from her.

"Excuse me," Bette started talking to the nurse. "You see, my friend and I are here to see Gregory Richards."

"He already has a visitor right now."

"Yeah yeah, we know, uncle Toby. We'll wait right here." She finished turning around to Olivia. "See, nobody even asked. You and I will walk in there together."

"Maybe we could, good thing Spencer isn't here on this shift."

"Why? What happened?"

"Ohh..I tricked Spencer yesterday, and I sneaked into Gregory's room after visiting time was over."

"Naughty naughty! What for?" Bette was amused.

"I had to talk to him." Olivia let slip as she figured what she just said.

"Talk?"

"Aha..."

"Like talk, like monologue, right?"

"Of course. Yes, what else?" She lied while Bette was looking suspicious.

"And you couldn't wait until the morning?"

"Ah, Bette, I told you I didn't intend to leave the house today. I wanted to speak what's on my mind. That's all."

"Aha, mhm." Bette started to feel something wasn't right. She knew Olivia very well.

They waited a few minutes until Tobias opened the door.

"Tobias, are you alright?" Olivia asked worried.

"Oh love, I couldn't be better." He replied as Olivia wondered if Gregory told Tobias he was awake.

"Well, if you wait, we can drive you home." Olivia offered.

"No, it's okay, I need a walk anyway. Thank you. I-I'll see you later." He greeted and left.

Bette was eager to enter the room as she pulled Olivia with her.

"Greggy Pooh! Hello and hello sunshine!" Bette started walking towards Gregory and placed a kiss on his cheek.

 _Gosh, what's gotten into her?_ Gregory wondered.

"Isn't this just a beautiful day, I brought Livvy with me. She looks fantastic. Too bad you can't see her." Bette said trying to trigger something in Gregory. If she by now only suspected that he was awake, Olivia's slip out a few minutes ago just gave her the hints she needed.

"Haha, Bette, what are you up to?" Olivia laughed nervous and pulled her away from Gregory's bed.

"Me? Oh nothing, nothing. I am just happy to have both of you here. You see, I wondered about how you seem to cope so well with everything that's going on...for let's say...a few days now."

"Bette, what are you trying to say?"

"Oh, who knows, maybe Gregory isn't doing that bad after all...aren't you, Gregory?!" She addressed him directly.

"Bette, don't be silly!" Olivia laughed again nervous.

"It's okay, Olivia...I guess it's about time for Bette to know." Gregory said as Bettes and Olivia's mouths dropped open.

"Happy to see me, Bette?" He smiled.

"Oh Greggy, Greggy thank God! Oh I'm so happy you're awake! But this means I'm right," she turned from happy to angry "you vicious, lying..."

"Bette, that's enough." Olivia interfered as Gregory laughed amused.

"It's not funny! What is wrong with you? Bette was appalled. "How could you let us all think you were in a coma?"

"Bette..." he began "I can explain it all to you once I'm out of here, once my trial is over. Believe me, it wasn't easy for me either."

"So that's why you told Livvy?"

"I couldn't do this to her..." he told Bette as his eyes drifted to Olivia.

"But you could do this to me? Hah! Boy Gregory you truly are a game player!" Bette stated.

"You really do look gorgeous today, Olivia." He said smiling as he made her feel uncomfortable looking down.

"Hey, what about moi? It's me you should be sweet talking to, to keep me from letting this appear in the gossip column tomorrow!" Bette joked around as Gregory leaned to hug her.

"Bette, I am so thankful that you are ...just the way you are. Thank you." Gregory admitted.

"Now that's more like it. So...what exactly are you two up to?" Bette asked as she looked at both Olivia and Gregory.

Olivia wondered at Bettes question and was in a lack of words, as was Gregory.

"Come on, spill...what's the deal between you two?" She demanded an answer.

"Bette, why don't we talk about this during lunch, I will explain everything to you then?" Olivia proposed.

"Okay, I can be patient." Bette decided smiling at Gregory and patting his hand. "Boy, I sure am happy you woke up! Now all you have to do is get trough the trial and finally things will work out, you'll see."

"Now Bette, in order for things to work out, you have to keep quiet about this." Gregory replied as Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Gregory why don't you stop this? I mean, you can tell everyone, you'll have enough time until the test results arrive." She pled.

"So that's what this is about? Delaying the trial until the results are here?" Bette understood Gregory's ordeal.

"It is Bette. I believe I should wait until Tuesday...but given the fact that I told Ben and you now...I guess... I mean I can barely take this any longer myself. I am going nuts in here." He confided as Bette laughed.

"Well then, let us get Tyus and put an end to it. Let me be able to go home and give your family the great news that you're fine!" Olivia panted listening to a heavy sigh from Gregory.

"Olivia is right, your children need to know you're doing good. Caitlin is devastated and.."

Olivia interrupted "...out of her mind worried about you." Before Bette could accidentally spill about the pregnancy to Gregory.

"Yes...I guess I should. But..." he was torn between keeping the charade up and telling the truth.

"It is the right thing to do, Gregory. You said you wanted to make things right again, start now." Olivia begged him.

Bette stood up from the bed and let Olivia take her place. She was eying Gregory, looking for the part of him who would understand what she was trying to say.

"Gregory, listen to me," she began calm, "when, um...when we were at the power plant and I tried to convince you to turn yourself in..." she paused as Bette looked worried and sad at both of them, "I saw something in your eyes. Something that told me you are willing to stop your doings, stop the charade, stop hurting..."

"I listened to you, to my inner voice telling me I can't go on like this...but where did that get me? The children didn't visit me once, you didn't come to see me once." He was hurt, "and funny enough, now? Now everybody comes to see me, even Sean." He laughed at how unbelievable this was to him.

"Gregory, you hurt us a lot..." Olivia continued, "you can't expect people to forget and forgive so easily. Nonetheless, the fact that we were all here for you during your stroke, should show you that you family still cares for you, nothing's changed, they just need time to heal." She finished.

Bette was eager to ask Gregory if he got the hint but decided to keep shut, smirking down at the two of them.

Gregory knew that once he'll admit being awake there will be no turning back, yet he understood that he was causing pain and trouble to his family, wich was tormenting him even more.

"Alright, alright, get Tyus then." He finally let out.

Olivia jumped to the door followed by Bette, the excitement both of them had was real, they were both happy that Gregory decided to do the right thing.

"Nurse, nurse call doctor Robinson! Greggy woke up!" Bette announced out loud.

Ruiz entered the room to make sure and turned immediately to inform Ricardo.

Tyus ran quickly to Gregory's bed, consulting him and asking him how he is feeling. Gregory tried to explain he was alright but Tyus ordered the nurses to take him for further tests down to the consultation.

"Olivia, you managed again to talk him into doing the right thing. You're the only one he listens to." Bette concluded as Olivia looked at her in disbelief.

"I need to call Caitlin and Sean." She stated turning away to a more private spot.

* * *

Ben ran down the hospital hall, wanting to make sure that the message Olivia sent him was true.

"Olivia, is it true?" He leaned down to her ear, "he admitted being awake?" He whispered.

"Yes, it's true. He is in consultation as we speak. He finally did the right thing." Olivia answered as Ben eyed Bette curious.

"She knows, Ben. It's alright."

"You bet your cute bottoms I do, nobody can fool the Queen of the Night." She stated laughing as Ben joined her.

"Well, thank God for that. I guess it's all going to turn up well in the end. Olivia...I need to talk to you." Ben informed.

"To me? What about?" She was curious.

"Not here, let's go to a more quiet place. Bette, we'll return in a minute." They left as Bette looked curious.

"Olivia," Ben began not losing time.

"What are you trying to achieve with that paternity test? Why are you putting Gregory trough this?" He asked revolted.

"What? How do you even.."

"How I know? He told me Olivia. And I don't think it's fair to do this to him. He really expects Trey to be his after all."

"Thank you for your concern, Ben," she said visibly annoyed, "but this paternity test has nothing to do with Gregory! I did it because I need to know!" She corrected.

"Well, it got his hopes up."

"I told him not to. I told him there's a 50/50 chance. He knows that very well!"

"But he also knows how much he wants that child to be his. How much he wants to come home to you, both of you, and start new. I don't want him to get disappointed. That's all." He explained.

"Thank you for your concern Ben, but he is a grown up man and I think it's up to him not to put his hopes too high."

"Olivia...I just want to help. Him but you as well, since I know that his biggest wish is to have someone look after his family." He stated as she looked at Ben eyes wide open.

"What, does that surprise you?" He asked.

"Well, I.. no, of course not. The difference is that he needs you to be the controlling hand he can't have above this family. Don't try to fool me Ben! I appreciate your help but don't tell me your concern is over me, over Caitlin or anyone else in that house." She hissed as Ben couldn't believe her reaction.

"I'm just trying to help..."

"Yes and I'm very thankful for that. But don't think I don't know where your priority really is: with Gregory first of all. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go home, to my son." She was being a jerk leaving Ben to wonder about her reaction.


	18. Home

Gregory was back in his room while Tyus checked on the last things and instructed him on how to take his medication.

"Gregory you're a lucky man. You took very little damage from the stroke, it's actually surprising how good you're doing after shortly waking up," Tyus said without knowing how long he's actually been awake, "now I need you to take these pills the way I instructed, to keep your blood pressure under control and prevent another stroke from happening." He advised as Gregory nodded agreeing, "whatever happened before you got that stroke will certainly happen again, you need to take it easy." He finished.

"Thank you doctor. Tell me, how long until I can be released?" He asked worried.

"Oh, a couple of days. Giving your progress, I could let you out today but I doubt that prison is going to do you any good."

"But if I, hypothetically speaking, could go home, you'd release me today?"

"I would, it certainly would do you very good to be home with your family. Probably help your condition." Tyus was honest.

"Do you think there is a possibility for me, under your advice of course, to go home for a couple of days?" Gregory wondered.

"Well, it's not my decision. You should discuss this with the detective. I am in no position to allow you this." Tyus admitted.

"Thank you doctor." Gregory said as Ruiz walked into the room.

"Mr. Richards, detective Torres will arrive in a few minutes. Now that you are awake, you need to discuss a few things with him and the doctor." He informed.

"I sure do." Gregory mumbled looking at Tyus who knew very well what Gregory was up to.

"Gentlemen," Ricardo made his way into the room. "Gregory, I'm really very happy you're back with us." Ricardo gave his sincere thoughts, speaking like a friend and not like a detective would speak to a murderer.

Ricardo couldn't help remembering how Gregory helped him while he was accused of raping Gabi. He did everything for him to get him out of that chaos, knowing how he regretted taking advantage of Gabi in some way while he still loved Paula.

The guilt he felt that Gregory was in this coma after their fight, it made him realize that Gregory was only human too, making mistakes but probably loving deeply and caring for his family, just as he himself did for his.

"Doctor," Ricardo continued, "how is Gregory doing? When can he be released?"

"Giving his condition, I would like to keep him a few more days until he fully recovers, else I'm afraid you're not going to be able to get that trial started." Tyus advised.

"So prison is out of question?" Ricardo went on.

"A hundred percent. We cannot jeopardize his condition and let him suffer another stroke." Tyus looked at Gregory, as he understood his biggest wish was to be able to go home for a couple of days and sighed... "I would even recommend to send him home for a couple of days to have his recovery there. It's important for him to be surrounded by people who support him and his condition." He finished.

"Well I can hardly imagine that his son in law at home will be able to help him recover. He is the reason Gregory is here in the first place." Ricardo commented. "Besides, he was a fugitive, he is about to be sentenced for murder and money embezzling, I doubt that the DA will allow this." Ricardo explained.

"Detective, you asked me to give you my opinion and my advice. And I told you how I, as a doctor who is concerned for the patients condition and recovery, would handle things. I recommend you check the possibility out, otherwise he will have to stay here until I say so." Tyus commented leaving Ricardo and Ruiz looking at each other.

Ricardo knew deep down that Gregory wouldn't run away after being trough so much now but he had to put his feelings and compassion aside and do what a detective would.

"Look, Gregory, I will have Tyus give his medical statement and check this out. But just so you know, even if, by any chance you're going to be allowed to go home, we'll have you surveilled 24/7. Don't come up with any stupid ideas."

Gregory smirked without saying a word as he was already checking his possibilities to go home and be around his family, even if for just a couple of days.

* * *

"Oh Livvy I love it, you and I having lunch together again. Everything that happened today, it's amazing." Bette was content.

"Quite late for lunch now. But I'm starving and I needed to get out of there." Olivia admitted.

"Well, honey, it's been a lot, again. But now you can go home to Trey and Caitlin and enjoy a nice Saturday evening. What are you up to later?"

"Didn't plan anything. It's useless nowadays, something is always going on so I gave up planning ." She said as her phone rang. "Excuse me Bette," she said while she picked up. It was Ricardo.

"Olivia, I can't believe I'm about to say this but..."

"What? What's going on detective?" She started to worry as Bette stopped chewing to listen carefully.

"I need you to come down to the hospital and pick Gregory up. Your attorney is already here signing the papers."

Olivia dropped her phone and looked at Bette who was now dying to know: "What? What's going on?"

But Olivia wasn't able to process what she just heard.

"I...I..."

"Come on now you're starting to scare me!"

"I was informed that I, that i can pick Gregory up from the hospital." They both looked in shock at each other.

* * *

"It's just for a couple of days, now don't, I repeat, don't do anything stupid Richards!" Ricardo was barking.

"I've got it, I've got it." Gregory was so overjoyed he couldn't care less about Ricardo's advice.

"Gregory, there you are! I have everything cleared for you. You're under house arrest I'm afraid but home nonetheless. Dr Robinson advised three days until his next check up. We'll see from there." Duke started.

"Duke, I'm forever grateful." Gregory gave back.

"Don't thank me, thank the doctor." He replied as Tyus walked towards Gregory.

"Look, Gregory, I hope I didn't make a mistake. My career and reputation are at stake." He whispered to Gregory.

"Don't worry doctor, there is no place I would rather be now than home. I promise I'll be good." Gregory gave his word while Olivia and Bette walked into the room.

"Ah, ladies. Let's take this man home, shall we." Duke said happy while all Olivia could do was to look scared at Gregory who smirked at her from the other side of the room.

"How on earth did he do that, Bette?" Olivia was hyperventilating by the coffee machine in the hallway.

"Beats me toots but you know Gregory. How are you going to handle this?"

"I honestly don't know! I didn't expect him to come home, what am I supposed to do? Oh god...seee? I told you, no need to plan anything because it's pointless." Olivia drank on her cup fast.

"Ladies, please, after you." Duke led them and Gregory outside.

The ride home was silent. Olivia and Bette still couldn't believe it he was coming home. Olivia felt trapped and again, she wished she could run away from him but she couldn't.

The limo finally stopped as they got out of it and into the house as Rose couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mr Richards, you're back! I am so happy to see you!"

"Thank you Rose! I am happy to be here, even if it's just for a couple of days, I'll make the best of it." He said eying Olivia who was feeling like she was about to suffocate.

"Well, in case you need anything, call me." She said making an exit.

"Gregory, please swear to me you'll be good." Duke begged. "This is for your recovery and not to do any stupid things!"

"I know, trust me on this one Duke. I will be here, in the house, relaxing and enjoying my family." He smiled.

"Good, now I have to go now. Olivia, take care." He said leaving.

"Uhm...Livvy, if you want me to stay for a while..." Bette offered as Gregory turned around to give Bette a serious look. "But I guess I can call you tomorrow," she laughed nervously. "Be good Greggy!" She pointed her finger at him and headed to the door.

"Thank you Bette!" Olivia managed to say.

"Don't thank me toots..oi oi oi..." she muttered on her way out.

"So...I guess it's just you and me now." Gregory directed his attention to Olivia.

"Look Gregory, I have no clue how you managed to pull this off, but I'm warning you! I am not taking any of your manipulation and don't even try to escape or do even worse things, I swear to god I'll stop you with my own hands if I have to!" She raged.

"Whow, calm down." He was serene. "I am not up to anything, I came home to recover. To begin with the trial. I swear I'm not up to anything. Just...let me enjoy these days here...they could be the last I have as a free man." He said while she was still looking suspicious.

"Well, have fun then." She said running upstairs before he could see the tears running down her cheeks.

"Rose?"

"Yes Mr. Richards." She came out of the kitchen.

"Where are Caitlin and Cole?"

"They left to LA for the weekend. Cole said they needed some time to themselves." Rose answered honest.

"Good, very good." He turned away and went into his study.


	19. You're not going to let go, are you?

**WARNING** : sexual content

* * *

After hours of sitting in the study, Gregory couldn't believe he was again at home. He was wondering what Tobias, Olivia and Trey were up to, if they were still awake.

The house was dark and silent. The dim lights in the hallway were the only lights left, guiding him to his bedroom. As his steps grew on the hallway, he passed Tobias's room hearing the old man snoring.

He made his way to Treys crib and watched his son sleeping with his angelic little face.

He moved forward caressing his little face and whispering:

"You are Gregory jr. I know you are."

Making his way to his bedroom, he couldn't help stoping in front of the guest room that Olivia was staying in. He wished he could move forwards ad into his room but he couldn't. He put his hand on the door knob and pushed the door open, without a sound.

He didn't know what to expect while he opened the door.

There she was, lying on the bed, her back turned to him. Was she asleep, or just pretending?

He kept put for a few moment, listening to the sound of her breathing. It was heavy and slow.

She was gone into a dream world, one where he hoped she'd be happier in, at least for a few hours.

He stood there, at the end of her bed, watching her in the moonlight.

He walked up to her, touching her arm and caressing it.

"You're cold." He noticed.

Working his way up, he caressed her face, feeling it was wet and hot. She cried herself to sleep again. His heart suddenly felt like stabbed from behind.

He couldn't believe she still did that over him.

"You still care, Liv, you still do." He whispered as he lay himself glide in the bed next to her.

Gregory cupped her face and turned her around. Her pillow, her hair, all wet. Because of him.

He started kissing her carefully, with soft lips and a warm breath, not pushing too much as if he was afraid it would wake her up.

He gently pressed his lips against her cheeks, her nose, her lips - where he stopped and let the feeling of her salty lips enter his mouth.

He worked himself down on her chin and along her wet neck until he could hear her breathing changing, growing faster with every kiss of his.

Before she knew it, she woke up to a warm rain of kisses and the weight of a body half mounted on her, pressuring her right breast and arm.

The headache she had was making it hard for her to concentrate as she wished she could just ignore him and fall back asleep again.

He noticed she was awake and stopped kissing her to look into her eyes. The moonlight allowed him to make her face, eyes and body out perfectly.

"Liv, I..." he whispered.

"Gregory..." she answered, fresh tears running down her cheeks again.

"Please, stop crying." He begged.

"I can't. I can't stop. And you ...kissing me, it hurts. Why are you doing this to me? Please stop it..." She stuttered.

"I don't want to hurt you, Liv. I love you!" He admitted.

"We can't go on like this, we're gradually destroying eachother..." she hissed jumping out of the bed, in an attempt to flea.

Gregory jumped right after her as he cornered her.

"Olivia please, don't shut me out."

"Shut you out?" Her eyes were screaming at him, "shut you out? I am trying to escape from you can't you see that?"

"Don't...don't pretend you're cold hearted. You're not! You cried!" He pointed on the wet pillow, "you cried yourself to sleep because of me. God Olivia I know this is all so crazy at the moment, I know you're afraid, I am too. But I can't help myself," he whispered moving closer to her.

"Gregory please, don't do this again. We've been there before, it's..." he interrupted her, pushing her back against the wall while he was heavy breathing.

"I need you Olivia, I can't stop, I never could." They both looked at each other's lips trying not to kiss each other until he couldn't stand it any longer.

She protested, her back against the wall, his hands grabbing her wrists again to keep her from running. As she was fighting for him to stop, she noticed she was barely touching the ground anymore, her feet stretched on her tiptoes.

He stopped and pulled away, giving her time to breathe. They looked at each other knowing they could devour each other but the pain was strong and engraved in their hearts.

Olivia was carving her breath as her legs gave up trying to stay on the ground. She put her legs around his waist as she desperately reached for his lips.

He turned around, moving her towards the bed as her robe drew the bottles of perfume down from her desk, his hands stumbling upon the pictures there, making noises as he had to giggle.

He threw her on the bed, checking one more time to see if he wasn't dreaming.

"Gregory I don't think..."

"Shhh...don't think...Liv, feel..." he insisted while digging his lips into hers.

He continued working on her neck until she couldn't say another word.

He didn't want them to speak. He wanted to show her his love was nothing to be afraid of, nothing that would hurt her.

She closed her eyes, unsure of what to do. His kisses and the hand that suddenly changed it's course back to her face were overwhelming her.

She couldn't move. She didn't want to move.

Gregory felt her rigid body trying to fight him at all cost. As if he were a disease her body had to fight.

He reached the flesh of her breasts, that was nearly smiling at him from behind the lace of her nightgown.

He bit himself in it, still holding her face and caressing her tears away. There it was, he thought, she opened her mouth to grab air and tilted her head in the palm of his hand.

He felt her wet eyelashes against his hand and was determined to have them dry by the end of the night. He slipped his finger on to her lips and pushed one inside feeling her teeth and hot tongue.

With a jump he was back at her face, dedicating himself to those full lips and to that tongue that drove him crazy every time she would lick her lips, when she knew she was in trouble or when she plotted something he shouldn't know.

They clinched in an endless kiss, his body pressuring hers completely now, feeling the fabric and lace of her nightgown as the last standing obstacle between them.

He pushed himself up to grab her nightgown and pull it over her hips. After a few more seconds, he had it over her head since she stood up to allow him the move.

Her naked body he suddenly felt beneath him made him want to explode right away. She was soft and delicate against his skin.

Their lips locked again, this time Olivia responding to his kiss. Her arms were still standing still though since she had a hard time coping with what was about to happen. Did she really want this?

He took his hands off her breasts and shoved them underneath her shoulders , the right one fixing her neck while the left one grabbed her face again.

Her lips were bruised by the hunger of his mouth but he wouldn't stop. She couldn't breathe anymore, trying to turn her head away from him.

But that was not an option since his hands were locking her head, keeping it in position.

Her hands stroke his back and his shoulders, as she tried to push herself away from his body. He understood her reaction and gave her time to grab the air she was desperately craving for.

His knees pushed between her legs and to his surprise they parted easily, allowing him to feel her trembling.

His grip showed her just how afraid he was of losing her, the tight fingers around her soft flesh burning themselves into it.

After breathing in deeply, Olivia pulled his head back down to her face to his surprise. She adjusted her body allowing him to slide inside her easily.

They both moaned quietly, as if they were afraid to let lose. She tilted her head back, his hand still firmly around her neck and pushing her down as he pushed himself deeper into her.

There was no deeper than that. Every one of his strokes made her moan, constantly louder until she had to giggle and remind herself to keep quiet since Tobias was just a wall away.

He remained still, her eyes looking at him asking herself if she had done something wrong.

"I just want to feel you. Embrace this moment." He whispered as she gently kissed his lips and let her fingers brush trough his full hair.

"You're not going to let go, are you?" She asked amused.

"Oh, you mean this?" He asked closing his grip on her neck.

She smiled as it tickled the base of her head.

With one move, he rolled themselves around, having her on top, pressuring his body for a change. She wanted to stand up but he wasn't going to allow them to part.

With a strong grip he pushed her back down and violently kissed her already bruised lips. She wasn't even able to react when she felt his left hand pressuring her hips down on him.

The rhythmical movement of his hips made her lose her mind slowly but steady.

She couldn't help moaning louder in spite of her better reason telling her to keep silent.

He started moving again, this time faster and heavier, but still soft and considerate.

The endless kisses were a feast for both of them, wishing they could stay like this forever, forever being two entities in one connected body.

* * *

Olivia woke up to feel the weight of Gregory's arm on her hips. As she made an attempt to move, he tightened his grip on her instinctively, still in his sleep. She noticed she was naked under the silk bed sheets and came to realize this wasn't just a dream.

 _Oh my God, what have I done? This can't be happening, not again...god how can I be so stupid?_ she turned her head around to take a look at him and how content he was in his sleep _how I wish I could just turn around and give in to your embrace Gregory...how I wish you and I never did what we did...but I can't forget...and most definitely you can't either..._ she turned around slowly and made her way out of the bed.

As she put her robe on and adjusted her hair in the mirror Gregory woke up looking at her questioning.

"Is it really time to get up?" He asked as if nothing happened, as if it were the most natural scenario between them.

She let a laughing sigh out and shook her head : "Gregory...please, put your clothes on and leave my room."

He was silent, following her request and grabbing his clothes from every corner of the room, putting them on much to Olivia's amusement. What they did to the room was hardly to express in words. If there was one thing they could both do perfectly, it was to forget about everyone and everything, forget about time and space. All the more it was what made it painful to pretend nothing happened. She was silently waiting for him to put his clothes on.

He picked up his shirt that was lying in front of her feet to then stand up and look at her. They were both quiet, in a lack of words. Gregory knew it was probably best not to push her buttons right now, as she knew it would be better to keep shut. Their eyes met and spoke volumes, all the emotions that couldn't make their way out trough their lips were revealed in the depth of their glances.

He turned around heading to the door but then stopped and turned his head to look around one more time. He sighed fighting between leaving and staying.

"Is this how this ends? We pretend nothing happened?" He couldn't help himself from asking.

"Gregory...please don't start..." she begged.

"Start? Start what?"

"Start this! This discussion. There is nothing to say."

"Unfortunately I can't really agree with you on this." He turned around to fully face her again.

"Please go..." she whispered.

"You know you don't want me to leave." He tried to trigger that emotion he saw in her eyes.

"I do! I want you to leave, please!" She continued lying to herself.

"Olivia, last night..." she didn't listen.

"Last night was a mistake! Another one in a chain of mistakes we both can't help making!" She stated firmly.

"That's how you want to put it? A mistake? It didn't feel like a mistake to me tough, you and I...Liv, what we did, what we had last night, that felt like love to me. Don't go there, don't make this look like it was just for fun." He tried.

She sighed rolling her eyes: "it shouldn't have happened. We can't go back. We did this before, it's the same game."

"God how can you talk like this? What's with the fact you cried yourself to sleep, with the fact you wanted me to love you just as badly as I needed you to love me? The giggles, the look in your eyes? The way you couldn't let go of me for one second during.."

"Stop it! Just stop it and go away!" She hissed turning away.

"What is it with you, with this denial? Why?" He tried to understand.

After long seconds of silence, Olivia turned around to him, her vision completely changed and darkened.

"You want to know why? Because I've been trough this before. During my whole pregnancy, during our entire divorce, God I made the same mistake again and again."

"What you call a mistake...it's love, Liv."

"Hah, love? You call this torture we've both been trough love? God Gregory why did you have to do this? What even possessed you to come to my room in the first place?" She cried.

"Because I needed to see that you're alright. Obviously the past few weeks have been a rollercoaster: my stroke, my trial and all that you and Duke are put trough...and the fact that I'm home now...I figured you might be troubled. I needed to see you were doing good. Hey," he grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him "when I said we are a team, I meant it. I can't see you troubled, I can't stand it when you cry, I need to know you're alright." He admitted.

"Why? Why now? What changed Gregory? You hated me, you wanted to take revenge on me, a few months ago you were determined to destroy me. What changed?"

He looked at her with a guilty face, knowing she was right.

"I did...I have to admit that my revenge was the only thing that kept me going. But I couldn't go trough with it. I just..." he paused cupping her chin, "when I thought you started drinking again, at first I was happy you'd chosen to destroy yourself, you made it easy for me...but then... I couldn't watch you like that. I had to see what happened to you, to find out what made you hit rock bottom so fast in such a short time. And you know why?" He asked looking into her eyes. She shook her head, trying to fight her emotions regarding that horrible time. "Because I promised to always take care of you. I swore to you and to God that I will never let anything happen to you."

She knew there was nothing more she could say to him as she felt he was honest. Nonetheless she freed herself from his grip and turned away.

"Well, Gregory, regardless of what happened, I still think it was a mistake. Now would you please leave and let me get dressed, I need to check up on Trey." She managed to say.

Gregory smirked knowing she'll come around. She never understood that everything he ever did was for her and their children. If this was the game she wanted to play, so be it. He had to make the best out of his days at home. He closed the door behind him as Olivia fell to the floor crying.

She knew this was going to be hard but she had no clue how hard actually. It wasn't just about him being a monster, it wasn't just about him wanting to destroy her, it was also about herself being a monster to him, it was about what she had turned him into with all her lies and her affair with Cole. It wasn't just his fault no matter how much she'd wish it were so.

* * *

Olivia managed to pull herself together, after all she had to go trough with this for the next days. After waking Trey up, she headed for the dining room to find Gregory and Tobias laughing at the table that Rose had lovely prepared for breakfast.

"Remember how I had you jumping from that cliff? Your father wanted to kill me there and then, he couldn't believe his eyes." Tobias could barely speak of laugher.

"I'll never forget that terrified look on his face. Nooo, don't jump!" Gregory mimicked his father, "That cliff was barely a cliff tough..."

"I-I know, that made it so funny. Your father always had a-a way to exaggerate." Tobias bit in his bread.

"It was a beautiful time when you were around Tobias..." he said hearing Olivia walk in.

Tobias wiped his mouth and stood up to offer Olivia a seat. His old school manners made her smile.

"Good morning, love, you look wonderful." He stated.

"Good morning Tobias, oh thank you!... Gregory." She pretended to see him for the first time this morning.

"Olivia, you look indeed absolutely stunning." Gregory made his compliment sheepishly.

"Thank you." She smiled yet didn't look into his eyes as she prepared the breakfast dish for Trey who was vividly jumping into his little chair and mumbling.

"Now someone's in a good mood this morning." She said looking at Trey to change the subject and cut some of the awkwardness.

"Aaah but you see, it's such a wonderful morning. I suppose you two had a good night sleep?" The old man asked as Gregory dropped his knife loudly on the platter and Olivia froze.

"I don't know about you Tobias but I slept like a baby." Gregory grinned and gave Olivia a look whilst she tried to grimace him to shut up.

Tobias looked from Gregory to Olivia and back, biting carefully in his bread. He certainly was old but by no means foolish.

"So how was your evening at home?" Tobias went on.

"Absolutely wonderful. I couldn't help working a few hours tough, I prepared some things for my attorney to look at." He paused looking at Olivia above his dish. "And then I decided to go to bed but...I was kept awake for a long time..." he said as Olivia's face grew pale.

"Aaah must have been all the thoughts and the excitement of being home, son." Tobias explained.

"Yes, that was probably it..." he smirked again as Olivia cleared her throat.

"So, uncle Tobias, do you have any plans for today?" She asked to change the subject.

"Actually, my dear, I don't. I-I was wondering if I could visit a museum or go for a walk...but...you know, I'll decide later." He said munching on his bread while Rose walked in.

"Mrs. Richards, Mr. Richards, good morning." She said smiling to her ears.

"Good morning Rose, this breakfast is unbelievable!" Gregory returned in awe. "I haven't eaten so well in ages." He admitted.

Watching Olivia feeding Trey with so much dedication made his heart melt and made him even more determined to get what he wanted. His son and his wife back with him, these morning breakfasts every day, for the rest of their lives.

Everyone in the room was aware of the awkwardness of this picture. If they would have been able to forget what was actually going on, they could have sworn it was the most normal family having the most normal breakfast together.

"If you'll excuse me, loves, I need to go to my room and get ready for the day." Tobias stood up. "Olivia, Gregory, Miss Rose, thank you again for this lovely breakfast." He was being a gentleman.

"It's my pleasure. Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked still smiling at Gregory and Olivia.

"No, that would be it, thank you. You could take Trey upstairs and get him ready. I'll clean up." Olivia offered as she needed something to do to keep her busy.

"By all means, Liv, I'll help you." Gregory stood up and started cleaning the table.

"It's okay, I can do this myself." She was stiff as a bat.

"I'm sure you can. Still, let me help you."

She sighed but had no other choice since she didn't want to make a scene in front of Rose.

As she walked in the kitchen followed by Gregory she turned around and started : "do you really think this is what it's going to look like for the next two days?"

"I have no idea what you mean." He replied putting the cutlery and plates into the sink.

"God stop acting like everything is normal around here!" She demanded.

"Why? Everything is normal for a change, Tobias thinks so, I think so, gosh even Rose does. Why can't you?" He asked easy going.

"Ah...Gregory you'll be back in jail in two days. Your trial is going to start. You may never come home ever again...how can you be so, so..."

"Happy? Well, you see I try to enjoy every second of my stay here. I have to, to keep me going." He was honest.

"So this is what this is about? You try to collect a few beautiful memories before you have to leave?" She asked bitter.

"If you want to put it this way...but I would much rather say I am trying to get strength and visualize what exactly it is that I'm fighting for. The reason this will all work out again." He was sure.

She laughed and gave him a hurt and pitiful look.

"You know, Ben thinks you're getting your hopes much too high and now... I think he's right. The trial, the paternity, you think it will all go your way, don't you?" She asked filling the dishwasher.

"Ben knows me very well, and yes, he might be right. But what he doesn't know, what he didn't understand yet, is that there are some things that are just meant to be. It's as easy as that." He stated handing her the last plates while she was looking confused. "Look, Olivia...I don't expect you to play along for my sake. Please, do whatever it is you'd be doing today without thinking of me."

"Ahah!" She let out.

"But don't blame me for trying to enjoy these days around here, burn these images of you and our son in the back of my mind. If there is nothing left for me to hope for, at least let me hope to never forget what we did and felt last night, what we ate this morning, how I laughed with my uncle..." he stepped forward to her "...watching you feed our son."

"Don't do this.."

"How I try to keep my feelings for you locked but can't..."

"Gregory I told you to stop!"

"I can't because I know you're fighting it. Liv, you're not the only one who saw something that night at the power plant. I saw it in your eyes, you admitted to still love me, in your own way, but you did."

"I tried to keep you from getting yourself killed!"

"Yes, because you care. Because you couldn't bare to lose me again." He spoke what he knew she was feeling.

"I couldn't..." she turned away remembering that night "...you were so blinded by hatred, so determined to run away. You didn't seem to care for anyone or anything, you just wanted to escape...the place was surrounded by cops, the helicopter...I can still hear it." She remembered as he enclosed his arms around her.

"But in the end I had to listen to you, to my heart. Telling me that you were right in every single way."

"And I am thankful because I don't think I could have survived if anything happened to you..." she admitted.

"I wouldn't have wanted to put you trough that." He said while turning her around to face him. "I couldn't do this to you." He whispered as he made an attempt to kiss her.

"Oh, uh my my! I-I'm sorry, I-I..." Tobias stuttered.

"It's alright, Tobias, come in." Gregory said as he had to smile and Olivia turned away quickly.

"I-I didn't mean to interrupt, I just need my medicine." He explained himself.

"It's alright, I have to go anyway, I told Bette I'd call her." Olivia replied.

"No need to call toots! I'm here, Rose let me in! You don't think I'd want miss this picture here huh?" She entered the kitchen.

"Well, then welcome to the madman's house." Olivia had to laugh as she moved away from Gregory who was still holding her back, a detail that Bettes eagle eyes didn't miss.

"Let's go to the living room Bette" Olivia invited.

* * *

"Now what was that? Tell me everything! How did you and Greggy survive the evening? Gosh I was so afraid you two would kill each other, well...verbally. Are you okay?" Bette was worried.

"No, everything's fine...um...we avoided each other...he was in his study, I was upstairs with Trey and then went to bed." She said leaving the rest out.

"I have a feeling there is something missing!" Bette stated as Olivia was looking guilty. "Toots, oi...I know that look on your face!" She insisted. "What did you do?"

"Ooh Bette, it just happened! It shouldn't have but it did!" Olivia ran around the sofas frantic. "I can't believe it myself, we were around each other for , what, a few hours and all of the sudden..."

"All of the sudden you remembered who you two actually are..." Bette continued as Olivia sat down besides her looking disappointed.

"No, all of the sudden I couldn't fight him anymore. I tried but I couldn't. I never could..." she admitted.

"Oh toots, why is it that you have to do this to each other every time? When will you finally stop fighting each other?"

"I don't know Bette, he keeps running around me, he," she stopped to whisper, "he is determined and so sure that he'll make it out of prison and that he'll come home to me and Trey and we'll all live happily ever after!"

"Naaah Livvy, Livvy! Let the poor man hope for something, he is probably terrified of his trial, you have to admit, even Gregory Richards didn't see this coming at him!" Bette explained.

"Oh so what, you say I should give him this illusion because "poor him" is going to end up behind bars for the rest of his life?" She was harsh.

"You already did, Livvy. If you, and I am going to allow myself to speculate here, did what I think you did with the passion that I know you two always had for each other, then yes, you already gave him that illusion." Bette stated.

"God I'm such a horrible person!" Olivia put her face in her hands.

"No, no I wouldn't say horrible just...you know, something like Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde..." she made fun of the situation.

"Ah, Bette!"

"Oh boy, I knew it! Trust me, when I told AJ yesterday that Greggy was released under house arrest for three days he was just as startled as I was! Pah!"

"He was?" Olivia reacted startled at the thought of AJ and what she knew she was keeping from her friend.

"Yes, he couldn't believe that the DA even allowed it. Doctors recommendation or not, he is after all being charged for murder." Bette said regretful.

"Well, this house is like the Fort Knox, I just looked out the window and had three police officers looking up back at me."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I had to report my visit here, on paper! Well, it's just for a few days, this is soon all going to be over toots." Bette reassured Olivia.

"I don't even know what will happen next, I'm so afraid of everything. But mostly...of Caitlin's and Coles reaction when they come home tonight. They have no idea what's going on and Cole...hah, I don't even want to picture that." She said with a scared look in her face.

"Well, he sure won't be happy about it. But listen, I am here to ask you if you will be a part of the board meeting tomorrow. We can catch up for lunch afterwards." Bette continued.

"A board meeting? I was not aware we were having one again." Olivia was surprised.

"Oh, you weren't? But I just heard AJ on the phone, talking to Jude and Baxter. I'm sure he'll give you a call soon."

"Oh I'm sure he will..." Olivia said remembering in a flashback what Ben had told her about AJ and Baxter.

"I think he said something about 10 am, that's why I thought we could have lunch afterwards." Bette said happily, not knowing what was going on. "Hellooo, toots, are you listening to me?"

Olivia was ripped out of her flashback. "I would love to, Bette. Count me in!" She was sure to be a part of that board meeting and see what AJ was up to.


	20. The jewel thief in the murderer’s house

Gregory and Olivia spent the whole day, somehow around each other...the house was big but not big enough when wishes and feelings remain stronger than reason.

Trey was certainly the top priority to both of them. Their instincts around the little boy were strong and keeping them on a neutral ground.

Olivia couldn't help thinking of Bettes words regarding giving Gregory the illusion of a happy family...

 _Flashback: If you, and I am going to allow myself to speculate here, did what I think you did with the passion that I know you two always had for each other, then yes, you already gave him that illusion ..._

if she started it, she might as well continue with it, regardless of the scars she was going to carry afterwards.

It wasn't easy being around Gregory but thanks to Trey it didn't seem all too hard either.

She eyed him from time to time, wondering how he felt regarding her "little ray of light", the way she called Trey when no one listened, and the fact he wasn't his son. How much that must hurt...

"You seem far away, are you okay?" Gregory asked concerned as Trey babbled arranging his toys.

"Remember when Sean was this little? I couldn't keep him from crawling all over the house to be with you!" She laughed recognizing Sean's behavior in Trey's.

"If I remember? I see Sean in his every move." He admitted, "they look so alike."

"Yes, they really do. Staring at you with the same huge blue eyes." They both laughed as Trey handed his teddy to Gregory, inviting him to play.

"Liv, it's like I'm looking in yours every time I see one of our children, they all have your eyes." He said smiling at her.

"And your stubbornness." She laughed.

"I missed so much of Sean and Caitlin growing up. I swore I won't let it happen with our new son." He continued playing as Olivia looked sad at the two of them.

She was painfully reminded that she was the one who let him believe he would get that chance, knowing it might not be so. She couldn't hide the guilty look on her face.

"Ma! Ma..." Trey mumbled guiding his attention to Olivia as she spread her arms in an attempt to protect him.

"We wanted to do everything better this time." She said regretful.

"We still can." He tried but she didn't say another word deciding to kiss the golden locks of her son instead.

Trey again changed his course towards Gregory. He let himself fall into his arms. Olivia took the chance to grab something to drink from the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"No thank you, I'm good." She heard him say. "What did Bette want?" He continued as Olivia walked back into the living room.

"Oh, she wanted to see how we were doing, considering everything that has happened lately, she was concerned." She answered.

"She's been such a good friend this whole time. Even to me and even tough I didn't deserve it." Gregory admitted.

"Tell me about it! I don't deserve her friendship either. I've been so...so self-centered, so involved with my problems that I never thought of what she was feeling, how she was doing..."she paused giving Trey his teddy. "I swore I wouldn't do this anymore but here I am..." she let slip.

"What do you mean?" He was curious.

"Oh...well there are still some things that haven't come out yet Gregory, but they certainly will. Some things that I wish were still buried in the past where they can't hurt anyone anymore..."

Gregory was about to ask what she was talking about but Trey decided he wanted his mommy to have the teddy that Gregory was holding by now. Trey pulled and squeaked until they both guided their attention to him.

"You want mommy to have your teddy? Here, I'm letting here have it." Gregory reassured Trey as he handed Olivia the teddy. Their hands touched briefly as their eyes locked. They smiled as Trey was paying attention and smiled with them.

Olivia felt she couldn't take this charade of a happy family any longer. Nothing was right, no matter how right it looked like. She wanted to shout at the whole town, letting her misery out, she wanted to run away...but she couldn't. Her life was here, her children were here. She sank her head giving way to a sigh.

"You know, this is how things will look like from now on." She said leaving Gregory wondering about her affirmation. "I mean, if you get out of jail, you will live here again...but I? I don't know..." she paused.

"You seem troubled by that." He said unsure.

"Troubled? Yeah, damn right I'm troubled. I mean, look at us! Playing with Trey, hanging around each other the whole day, people come to visit like nothing has happened, gosh I can't take this!" She cried out.

"Look, I know this isn't easy..."

"You can say that out loud!" She interrupted.

"...but if everyone is able to move on and look at the future...maybe you should give it a try." He finished.

She sighed in a lack of words.

"Why are you being so...so understanding with me? Why don't you throw me out of here, why don't you hate me?" She cried.

"Guess it was easier for you when you thought I did, huh?" He asked knowing that was what she was feeling.

"I suppose it was. At least I knew where we were standing."

"We never knew that, Liv. We were never standing somewhere," he underlined, "we were always on the brink between love and hate, on a knifes bladder waiting for it to cut deeply." She looked horrified at the truth coming out of his mouth.

"But you see, in the past few months, I at least knew that the knife has cut its way trough this bond for good. And now...here we are again...on the same sharp edge..."

"I guess we love it dangerously." He laughed trying to minimize the seriousness of their conversation. "Olivia, trust me when I say we will find a way trough this. Whatever the outcome of my trial, I will find a way to make your life and the life of our children decent. And I count on you to help me there." He said.

"Me? How could I possibly help?"

"Well..." he started as he stood up and grabbed a file from his desk. "For starters, you could sign this."

"What's this?" She guided her attention to the file flipping it open.

"You know I can't do about anything with my possessions right now. But, what I can do is to name you executive of my shares at the Liberty. If I won't be free ever again, I want you to manage my shares and the company." He offered.

"What? No! But, but Gregory...I don't have your experience with all this, you hold the majority of shares, the responsibilities, think of all the things that could go wrong!"

"I took care of that. Ben will guide you every step of the way. We just talked about it."

"Ben? Hah, don't you think he has enough to handle right now besides babysitting me?" She laughed. "Why didn't you name him executive?" She couldn't help wondering.

"Because I want things to stay in the family. Our family. Ben will help any way he can, he will show you everything you need to know. Besides, you're not new to this, you have your own shares."

"A few Gregory! Not the majority like you and Ben! I'm a silent shareholder..."

"Look, Olivia, if I won't make it out of jail, Ben is going to need someone by his side to keep the camp up. I know what you think regarding me and AJ...but I never trusted the man. For whatever reason, Ben seems concerned himself. I can't leave him alone in a pool of hyenas. As you said, he has enough to deal with at home." He explained.

Olivia remembered her conversation with Ben and Duke as Ben revealed AJ's involvement in Gregory's blackmailing.

 _flashback: „AJ came back into town to take Gregory down. He made sure he would have a possibility to compromise Gregory. Why do you think the FBI was after the embezzling? Who do you think gave them the hint? AJ just waited patiently, for the best possible opportunity to make his move."_

"Did you and Ben discuss AJ?" She asked startled.

"Briefly. He pointed to my attention that we need to take measurements if I won't get out of jail. But Ben wanted to know what Baxter is holding against me. He can't let go of that."

"Well for a good reason! We could prove you're innocent! And then we wouldn't need...this.." she flipped the file close.

"It's out of the question! Now will you help me?" He lost his patience handing Olivia a pen. "All you have to do is to sign the papers. Please." He added.

Olivia thought about Bette telling her that AJ and Baxter planned a board meeting without apparently informing Ben and her about it. She couldn't help thinking that Gregory was right, she could help much better if she had a position of control. _i had a great teacher..._ she thought. After hesitating a few seconds, Olivia signed the papers.

"I hope you know what you're doing Gregory. For all of our sake!" She said putting the pen down as Trey hurried to pick it up and inspect it.

"Trust me, it's for the best." He said content.

"Maria is a fine young woman, don't you think?" Gregory asked Olivia as they enjoyed dinner.

"She is indeed." She replied smiling.

"Can't help thinking of you when I watch her."

"Of me? How come?" She played stupid gulping on her glass of water.

"Well, she is so delicate. So attentive to every detail."

"It's her job to be attentive to design." Olivia tried to kill the conversation.

"No," he laughed, "I meant the feelings, the aura around things. You always do that. I can't help thinking of her statement regarding the house." He continued.

"Oh?"

"You know, how this house isn't a home." Olivia remained quiet. "How this house doesn't feel right."

"What are you saying?"

"I think she's right. This was never a home."

"It was your home with Annie." Olivia pushed the imaginary knife into his heart.

"Annie..." he laughed as Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Annie doesn't know the meaning of the word family or home."

"Well, she certainly had her perks that made you go along with the marriage." She pushed it but the conversation was cut due to the front door opening with a loud crack.

Olivia jumped back knowing this had to be Caitlin and Cole.

Gregory turned around curious, holding Trey on his lap.

"Mom? Are you home?" Caitlin asked as she made her way to the dining room.

Olivia was petrified, as was Caitlin at the picture she had in front of her eyes.

Cole made his was to see what the silence was about and froze in the blink of an eye to see Gregory, at home, with Trey on his lap. The hateful look in Coles eyes was exactly what Olivia expected.

* * *

Caitlin dropped her bag to hug her father.

"Daddy! Oh my God I can't believe it. You're fine! You're here! Mom, how...?" She couldn't understand.

"Sweetheart, it's so great to see you, to be here!" Gregory radiated as he stood up to greet his daughter, Trey still in his arms.

Olivia watched in silence as she expected what was going to happen next.

"Cole.." Gregory greeted trough gritted teeth.

"Put my son down, Gregory!" Cole fumed.

"Cole!" Caitlin tried.

"I said put my son down, right now!" Cole continued.

"Or what? What do you plan to do to me, in my own house?" Gregory challenged him.

Olivia felt she was going to explode as she stood up rushing to grab Trey out of Gregory's arms and out of the crossfire.

"That's enough! You should both be ashamed of yourselves! Is this how you two plan to raise this boy?" She shouted at them.

"Olivia, I don't plan to raise this child with him! A murderer!" Cole roared.

"Said the jewel thief and made himself comfortable in the murderers house!" Gregory felt his temperature rising.

"Enough! Both of you!" Olivia shouted and continued "Cole, I need to bring to your attention that you have absolutely no right to behave like this! Gregory will ultimately be a part of Treys life, if you like it or not! Now get used to it!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry Olivia! Gregory won't be a part of anything let alone Treys life because he will rot in jail where he belongs!" He threw back as Olivia rolled her eyes.

"We'll see about that!" She hit the bid high. "In the meantime I suggest you both calm the hell down and behave like two grown ups, at least in front of this child!"

"Listen to me!" Cole interrupted.

"Or else!" She continued louder, "ill make sure both of you will stay out of his life!" She walked away leaving Cole, Gregory and Caitlin to look at her walking out with Trey, determined to keep him safe.

"Well, Deschanel, I suggest you don't mess with that woman, I have never seen Olivia like this before. I'd watch it if I were you!" Gregory couldn't keep shut.

"Shut up Gregory! What the hell are you doing here anyway? Why is the house surrounded by cops?" Cole was curious.

"You see, my doctor thinks my recovery is going to happen much faster if I'm here. Bad luck for you, I guess."

"Would you stop it, both of you! God, you're disgusting! Mom is right, maybe none of you should be a part of Treys life!" Caitlin cried as she ran upstairs to her mother.

"Congratulations Cole." Gregory wished as he walked out toward his study.

Cole was standing alone in the dining room thinking this couldn't be happening. Gregory at home, Trey...he panicked at the thought of what could happen next. He took a meatball from one of the plates and chewed on it in bitterness, then all of the sudden remembering it was Gregory's food, he spit it out disgusted and threw it back on the table.

"You will not have it your way Gregory! You won't!"


	21. Cute Liberty

Olivia walked down the corridors of the Liberty, determined to find out what AJ was up to as she bumped into Jude who was heading in the same direction.

"Olivia! Hey, It's nice to see you."

"Is it?" She was dry.

"How are you, how is Gregory, I heard he is home?" He asked friendly.

"Everything's just fine. As usual." She continued walking as Jude hurried to keep the pace.

"Where are you heading to?" Jude asked.

"To the conference room."

"To the conference room? Why?" He was startled as she stopped to turn around to him.

"Well, Jude. When you and AJ organized this board meeting today, it must have slipped your minds to inform me and Ben. So I thought I'd catch up. See what you are up to!" She hissed.

"Olivia...it's not what it looks like."

"Oh? Well what does it look like? Does it happen to look like you and AJ are up to something now that Gregory is having his trail starting tomorrow?" She observed.

"That not what this is." He tried.

"Look Jude, I don't know what you think AJ can offer you for your future, but things are not what they seem!" She hinted.

"Sure they're not! Look, I know you are probably mad at me for keeping from you that Gregory was Tobias all along, but I had a job to do. Please understand."

"A job?" She laughed. "The FBI had a job to catch my husband for embezzling money? Seriously? Don't you have anything better to do than that, like catch some serial killers or observe ufo's and stuff?" She was bitchy and making fun of the job.

Jude sighed: "Gregory also killed someone if you remember."

"Still, nothing the police here couldn't have handled. Your involvement goes deeper than this and you know it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a board meeting to attend." She finished making her way to the conference room.

* * *

Bette was frantically running around Baxter's office, searching his drawers and his desk.

"Ooou, where could it be? Tha! What am I even looking for? ...something with Gregory's name on it! Pfff!" She mumbled appalled, mimicking Olivia's accent.

 _Flashback: "Bette, I need you to do this for me, please!"_

 _"Livvy, what is going on? Why?"_

 _"I'll explain everything to you later! Trust me! Please go and search Baxter's office, there must be something!"_

" _Well what am I even looking for?"_

 _"I...I don't know, anything that has Gregory's name on it! Please..."_

 _"Oh toots! Oh okay! Just make sure you keep that board meeting running!"_

"Damn it, what is even going on?" She continued as she searched for papers. Nothing.

Bette noticed a little Statue of Liberty on Baxter's desk and picked it up.

"Oh you're cute. Liberty...pah!" She joked around as a key fell on the floor out of the bottom of the statue.

"While hello? Who are you?" She tried to figure out where the key belonged to as she found one of the drawers was locked. She hurried to unlock the drawer and pulled it open.

"Now talk about skeletons in a closet!" She smirked going trough his things finding a little tape with the name Richards on it.

* * *

"Good morning gentlemen!" Olivia greeted throwing her purse on the long table that dominated the room.

AJ and Baxter were already comfortably sitting in the huge chairs. AJ stood up from Gregory's chair, as he wondered what Olivia was doing there.

"Olivia! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought this was a board meeting. I am a board member so, you know...you do the math AJ." She retorted.

"Well...it's not quite of a board meeting I'm afraid." AJ gave back looking at Jude who was posted behind Olivia.

She walked around the room, taking AJ's place in Gregory's chair and let herself be swung by it.

"I'm sure you'll tell me what this is, then?"

"Olivia...we are meeting today to discuss the future of the Liberty considering that Gregory's trial starts tomorrow." AJ explained.

"Oh, well then it's perfect that I'm here. The future of the Liberty is what I'm interested in. And so is Ben." She stated as Ben walked trough the door angry.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded.

* * *

Bette pushed the tape in the memo recorder and pressed play, dying to know what was on it.

 _Note to self: remember to finalize the papers for Gregory Richards, to finally get my hands on that house and that money. Hahahahaha_

Bette listened as her face crumbled. _oh man this is going to be great! Silly silly man, breaking the law for his lovely wife. If only she knew I know all about her participation to stealing AJ Deschanel's son, she wouldn't be so nice to me. Good thing nobody knows, good thing Gregory wants to keep that a secret. Hahahaha_

Bette paused the tape as she was horrified of what she was listening to.

"Oh man, I guess I found what I was looking for..." she said putting the tape into her pocket. She locked the drawer, put the key back into the little statue and made her way out of Baxter's office shaking her head.

* * *

"Ben," Olivia started, "it's so nice you've got my message and made it on time." She greeted smirking.

"Yes well what is going on here? What board meeting is this?" He demanded.

"Ben, look, it's not exactly a board meeting. Dave and I want to discuss the future of the Liberty with Gregory's...situation."

"I would say this concerns me the same it concerns you, AJ."

"I know, but this wasn't official. We would have invited you to an official meeting, Ben! Besides, Olivia, these are decisions that are concerning the holders of the majority, it's nothing for you to worry about." AJ was being a jerk.

"Oh, is that so? Well if that's the case, I'm afraid I will have to ask you and Dave to leave the room." She stated easy going.

"What?!" AJ was confused.

"Well, you said it only concerns the holders of the majority. That would be Ben and... me." She eyed Ben who smirked happy that Olivia seemed to follow Gregory's request in being executor.

"What are you talking about? You don't have the majority."

"Oh, AJ, but you see, I do. I am the executor of Gregory's shares. That makes me in charge of the majority. Now, will you please start with the meeting, you're stealing my time!" She made herself clear.

AJ and Baxter eyed each other worried since they didn't expect this to happen. Jude was following the conversation interested as he stared to realize something was terribly wrong in the picture. What the hell was going on?

"Well, Olivia..." AJ gave in, "we wanted to discuss the investment with the Resort. Now that Gregory is being prosecuted, a lot of investors have a difficult time to trust this company...since Gregory did such a great job to ruin its reputation." He affirmed confident while Olivia and Ben eyed each other knowing the truth. "That's why we want to stop the construction and the whole action until we are able to clear all this." AJ explained.

"That is out of the question!" Ben jumped in. "We've all put so much work in this, Maria finished all the designs, this is decided! We're continuing!" He shouted.

"I'm afraid I can't agree." AJ insisted.

"Well it's quite easy to handle it. Let's vote." Olivia laughed looking at AJ who knew he was going to lose this round.

Jude looked confused at the two party's battling each other: Ben and Olivia on the one side and AJ and Baxter on the other.

"Olivia I don't think you understand the nature of this problem." Dave got into it.

"You think? I'm sorry you don't seem to know exactly what you're talking about. I think this is the best time to continue with our work and prove to all of our clients and investors that we are trustworthy. And working hard to repair the damage done!" She affirmed. "I am for continuing the construction." She made her vote.

"So am I." Ben joined her.

"I guess this is decided then." Olivia made an attempt to leave.

"This is not over yet, Olivia!" AJ predicted.

"You're right! Not by a long shot!" She said picking up her purse and exiting the room leaving AJ and Baxter wondering if she found anything out.

"Gentlemen." Ben followed her on her way out. "Jude, I need to talk to you. In my office."

"Sure!" Jude said curious what that was all about.

"What the hell was that?" Baxter was wondering out loud.

"I have no idea...I have never seen Olivia like this ever before." AJ whispered.

"Do you think she suspects anything?"

"There is no way she knows. Gregory's lawyer would be up and running if they knew." AJ tried to reassure Baxter. "Excuse me, I have to go and see Ben."

"One more thing AJ," Dave Baxter interrupted. "Why is it that you want to put the Resort project on hold anyway? I think Olivia is right saying that it would be a great opportunity to show everyone this company is still trustworthy." Baxter was unsure.

"I'll tell you why, because this project is a Richards/Evans cooperation, that's why! When I take over this place, there will be no room for any projects that has a Richards involved!"

"And just how do you plan to do that? Obviously Gregory took precautions and you just saw Olivia. She'll fight this to the bitter end. Plus, she has Ben on her side. How are you ever going to take over?"

"I don't know yet but I will!" AJ shouted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see Ben." He made his way out heading towards Bens office.

* * *

"What was that all about, man? Olivia took over Gregory's shares?" Jude was curious.

"Never mind that, what the hell was with you allowing this board meeting to take place without me?" Ben shouted.

"Hey, Ben slow down. I can explain."

"I'm looking forward to it..."

"Look, AJ asked me to keep quiet. He said that you have so many problems with Maria at the moment and you can't be bothered with insignificant matters."

"Insignificant? Putting the Resort on hold is very well significant. We could lose everything we worked so hard for." Ben explained. "Besides, my private matters have nothing to do with business."

"Well, you brought your private matters into the office the day you decided to have Maria work on the project." Jude made his opinion clear.

"That is still no reason for this! Wich side are you actually on Jude?" Ben asked angry.

"I wasn't aware there were sides around here in the first place! You should all be interested in making this company bloom. Instead, you run around arguing about stuff that's most likely coming from more private matters. Am I right?" Jude made a point.

"Well I guess you weren't a FBI agent for nothing..." Ben replied pouring himself a glass of water. "There certainly is more to this than you might think, Jude."

"What? Tell me so that I can do the right thing in the future." Jude begged.

"All I can say is that AJ is not who he pretends to be. His motives are hate driven. He is on a mission to take this place down. Or at least Gregory and potentially me as well. You cannot trust him." Ben advised.

"That's what Olivia said: things are not the way they seem."

"Exactly. Please keep your eyes and ears open. AJ and Baxter are up to no good. Now Olivia and I have the hope that this is all going to be revealed during the trial." Ben explained the situation to Jude as AJ listened from behind the door.

"So what are you saying? Gregory was manipulated, by AJ?"

"You're a smart young man. I knew Gregory would never, ever jeopardize this company we both fought for all these years. To think he would steal money, hell from a charity event! That's not Gregory Richards!" Ben made it clear.

"But all the trails, they all led to him. I searched for a long time until I found the transactions but eventually I found out it was Gregory's bank account."

"Well you didn't search good enough. Did it ever occur to you to investigate the other side? The man who made the payment?" Ben asked.

"No, why would I? That man payed for the house. Period." Jude explained.

"Well you see Jude, things are never so easy around here and definitely not around Gregory's persona."

"Ben this is all so unbelievable! I...I can't even begin to understand." Jude explained.

"It's alright. Everything will be revealed starting tomorrow." Ben was positive.

* * *

"Oh Bette did you find anything?" Olivia asked terrified looking at her friend grinning up to her ears.

"Why do you think I'm called the queen of the night? Hm?"

"Stop it, now tell me, did you?"

"Oh boy, I did...and I am dying for you to explain this to me!"

"Let's get out of here!" Olivia said pulling Bette on her sleeve wanting to get out of the company as soon as possible. "We'll go to my office, we can speak privately there!" She offered.

* * *

AJ rushed into Baxter's office in rage.

"Damn it! Ben and Olivia figured things out! And now Jude knows too!" He hit the desk with both fists.

"But how?" Baxter was scared.

"I don't know. But that doesn't matter how...what matters is they did and they plan to reveal it during the trial." AJ raged.

"What? You know what this means, to me to my family! I have a wife and children at home!" Baxter started to lose his composure.

"Quick, find me that tape and the papers. I need to destroy the evidence!"

"Relax okay! Here..." Dave took the little key out of the Statue of Liberty and unlocked the drawer. "It's here...I...I had it locked!..." he said feeling trough the stuff in the drawer.

"What's wrong?"

"It's...it's gone! The tape is gone!" Dave was frightened as AJ was losing it.

"What do you mean it's gone?!"

"Gone, as in away! Dammit I had it right here! Locked! The key was hidden!"

"Maybe you've put it someplace else! Search dammit!" AJ shouted.

* * *

"Goood what a horrible day!" Olivia lamented herself into the office.

"Tell me about it, and the day ain't over yet toots, now what the hell is going on?"

"What did you find, Bette? Please show me..."

"Oh...you know...a tape...saying that Baxter knows about your involvement in Coles Kidnapping that my brother dearest planned all those years ago!"

"Oh Bette! Oh thank god!"

"Thank God?! You're happy Baxter knows about this?" Bette wasn't understanding.

"No, no, of course not but it's proof!"

"Proof for what?"

"Give it to me!" Olivia seemed overjoyed.

"Not so fast..." Bette pulled the tape back.

"What?"

"First, you explain. Then you get the goodies." She teased.

"Ahah! Bette, don't be ridiculous, of course I'll explain!"

"Well then go ahead."

"Oh sweetheart..."

"Sweetheart? You never call me that...what's wrong?"

"I think you should sit down. Come on." Olivia invited Bette to sit on the sofa as she started to explain everything.

* * *

"Richards, I guess this means you're ready to get trough with the trial tomorrow." Ricardo stated while Gregory buttoned his shirt after the consultation with Tyus.

"Sure does." He said almost looking forward to it.

Ricardo had his handcuffs ready to put back on Gregory.

"Ricardo, you don't have to do this. I am not running away!"

"I'm just doing my job Gregory. You killed a woman and ran away, just think of the explaining I'll have to do if you escaped because I decided to trust my feelings with you." He explained while Gregory stretched his arms to Ricardo. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't like this either." Ricardo emphasized.

"Yeah, well. You're just doing your job." Gregory understood.

"Look, you must think I'm hating you...but..." Ricardo began.

"But?"

"As an officer hired in the name of this state, I do. You broke the law and you know it. As a family man...I think I know what made you do those things..." he finished.

"This is odd coming from you. Why the sudden change of heart?" Gregory laughed as he continued, "please don't treat me like this just because you think I had the stroke provoked by you. It wasn't. You are not to blame for anything." He finished.

"Thank you, Gregory. But it's not that...for weeks now I'm observing my family...we all do things..." he found it hard to express what was going on, "we make choices sometimes...to protect our loved ones..."

"I guess I know what you mean, Ricardo. And I know this doesn't mean anything in the eyes of the law but... everything I ever did was for my loved ones."

"I know. I really wish you all luck tomorrow." Ricardo said in sympathy.

"Thanks detective."

Gregory and his escort of Ricardo and another two cops made his way out of the hospital and into the car. This was his last evening at home before judge Turner was to decide if he will ever spend another day in his bed or not. He was looking forward to spending his evening in the most pleasant way possible and away from Cole.

* * *

"No!"

"Bette...I'm sorry, I know how this must hurt you..." Olivia was almost crying.

"No!"

"I wish I could have told you earlier, I swear I wanted to but if you were going to tell AJ about it, he might have ruined the evidence!" She explained.

"Son of a..." Bette muttered. "Hah! Livvy, I can't believe this...he played you he played me...to think I almost made my eighth mistake in one life!" She laughed in shock.

"Oh Bette...maybe this has nothing to do with you...I'm sure he has feelings for you." Olivia tried.

"Yeah but what you just told me killed my feelings for him! How could I be so blind?" She stood up and ran around the office. "I should have known! He tried to get me out of the country so that I won't participate to the trial, he was constantly in a rage against Gregory... I should have known."

"Bette, you couldn't have. I didn't, nobody could have known. I think we all just underestimated him, he always had that charm to convince us all that he was the good guy!" Olivia stood up to grab Bettes shoulders.

"Hah... hell of a charm. Molto suave... I believe I should call him molto lying son of a..."

"Bette! Don't do this to yourself."

"God I guess karma really does exist."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked as Bette turned around, grabbing a breath.

"This is so..." she couldn't help laughing. "It's what I deserve for all the things I did back in the day..."

"I don't understand..."

"Livvy...you know how AJ always said someone helped Gregory to get rid of him all those years ago?"

"I do, but..." Olivia began to understand what Bette was trying to say.

"Yes. Moi. No other than moi. I helped Gregory." She shook her head.

"What? Why didn't you ever tell me? How?" Olivia ran around Bette to face her again.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know how in love you actually were with AJ, I didn't want to lose your friendship. I thought you might hate me. And after everything was fine, I thought it wouldn't matter anymore..."

"But why? Why did you team up with Gregory on this?"

"Because he was desperate! He was desperate that you'd want AJ instead of him. He spent hours yawling about it, he came to apparently see Del when all he wanted was to see me and plot against AJ. He knew we were friends and I was so sure that you two belonged together... oh Livvy..."

"Unbelievable..." Olivia couldn't proceed the information.

"So you see, I deserve it I guess..."

"Nonsense! You did what you thought was right at that time!" Olivia tried to reassure her.

"Olivia, I dig up all the dirt on his family, on the fact that his father and even he were embezzling money, how do you think they got so powerful in Sunset Beach? And then...Gregory had the chance to make him leave town or make him go to prison...and then Elaine was pregnant...and then my brother decided to interfere for the sake of the damned jewels, then you helped Del...this is so horrible...when will this all end?"

"So that's why AJ decided to give Gregory a taste of his own medicine..."Olivia concluded.

"Yeah but the difference is that AJ and his family were making a living out of it while Gregory was forced to do it."

"Because of me, Bette, to keep my secret! Oh this puts a wrap around everything!" She was worried.

"Gosh I don't know...what are we going to do about it? How am I going to face AJ tonight and pretend I don't know about this?" She asked out loud as Leo opened the door while still knocking.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." He began.

"What is it Leo?" Olivia asked annoyed.

"I was wondering if you could take a look at my new publicity campaign." He searched for a reason to spend time with her. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself."

"Oh I've seen you before!" Bette said putting a smile on, "you're the dashing man who ran across the lobby a week ago, I didn't know you worked here." Bette said.

"Oh I was lucky my wonderful boss gave me the chance to prove myself worthy. I'm Leo. Leo Foster."

"Foster?" Bette was appalled.

"Yeah, something wrong?"

"No...no is all good. It sounded so familiar but, heh, well I know a lot of people so ...you know." Bette lied.

"Look, Leo we're in the middle of something here. I'll catch up with you later." Olivia made him understand they needed privacy as Leo nodded and left closing the door behind him.

"Oh toots..."

"What was that about Bette?"

"Leo Foster? Oh my good... if this isn't a bad joke...this guy...he's AJs contact person! He is the one who helped AJ and Baxter pull this off on Gregory!" Bette whispered as Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing.


	22. You know nothing of the deep water

No one was able to actually sleep the night from Monday to Tuesday. Everybody was so worked up, especially Gregory who thought about his future and the future of his family.

Olivia woke up after a few hours of tormented sleep and nightmares. She knew the day was going to be awful yet she was looking forward to get over with it. She at least knew she had the proof she needed to clear Gregory's name and the Liberty's reputation. But there was still Francesca's murder and Trey... how were they going to overcome that? She looked at her alarm clock telling her it was way past due to stand up.

Gregory was in the other room, preparing himself, putting his best suit on. He was going to walk in that court room as a proud man and he certainly was determined to walk out of it the same way, regardless of the outcome.

He opened the door to step out and saw that Olivia's door was still closed.

Gregory sighed and knocked carefully, not knowing what exactly it was he wanted from her. What was left to say?

"Gregory..." she greeted him, leaving the "good morning" away as there was nothing good coming at them.

"Olivia. I was wondering if you were done yet."

"Yes. I'm actually just putting my jewelry on and I'm ready." She said clipping her earrings.

Gregory was eyeing her head to toe as he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. The navy blue suit with the pencil skirt was flattering her curves and the high heels were giving her the extra touch of class and elegance.

"Gregory? Is everything okay?" She asked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Yes, I'm sorry I'm probably staring like an idiot." They both smiled. "You look incredible." He said contemplating on the image in front of him. The navy blue was going hand in hand with the jewels and her eyes.

"Oh, thank you." She was shy. "Is there anything you needed to talk to me about?" She managed to finish the question as he stepped forward and pulled her into a long kiss. She didn't object but let herself drawn into his grip, feeling the pain and torment coming with it.

Their lips parted but Olivia was unable to open her eyes, being afraid she won't be able to stop the tears from running once she did.

He leaned again towards her, giving her small and gentle kisses, in a slow and considerate manner. He was being loving and kept close to her lips murmuring a sweet "I love you" into her mouth.

Her eyes made an effort to open up as she was battling her own self, her indecision to reply or keep shut written all over her face.

"I..." she tried. She finally gave in and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I am so afraid!"

Gregory leaned his head into her hair and inhaled the decent perfume she was wearing. He then adjusted his head and leaned his cheek against hers, pressing against her skin. He cupped her face and whispered: "Don't be, everything will be alright." And gave her another kiss.

When their lips parted she nodded her head, smiling at him.

"You're right. It will."

"That's my girl." He replied as he pulled her into another embrace.

Never in his life was Gregory Richards so afraid to admit how helpless and scared he was.

* * *

Caitlin watched her parents from the doorstep of her bedroom and started to cry silently. She then turned around and gently closed the door shut, turning around to face Cole who was wondering what was going on.

"Cole!" She cried. "I'm so scared!"

Cole took Caitlin into his arms in an attempt to comfort her but he couldn't say anything reassuring. How could he? After all, he wished Gregory would be sent away so that he could live in peace. But to see Caitlin cry made him feel miserable and he wished that things were different between him and her father.

"It's okay. It will be over soon."

"Cole, I don't know if I can go trough with this. I wanted to walk out that door but..."

"Hey, it's okay."

"No it's not Cole! Even mom and dad are scared to death about this day. I've never seen them so...so terrified. After all that happened, they're out there, showering each other with affection. Do you know when they're doing that? When exactly my parents decide to show each other how desperate they are at the thought of losing each other?" Cole didn't follow. "They only do that when a tragedy is about to happen!" She cried.

"Caitlin, listen to me. I am sure his lawyers prepared for what is going to happen and I'm sure they'll get the best outcome they can."

"Much to your dismay.." she added as he kept quiet. "You think I don't know that this is what you're waiting for? To have my father out of your way?"

"Caitlin, I am not going to lie to you! Your father never did anything else but to try and separate us...yes, I can't stand him. But I know how much you're suffering, and I want you to know that I honestly wish things were different..." he admitted.

"But they're not... you and daddy are enemies. You have a child with my mother..." she couldn't let go.

"I thought we were past the point where you have a problem with that."

"God Cole, I will always have a problem with that!"

"What, so it would be easier if Trey wasn't my son?" He tested the waters.

"Of course it would! At least I could maybe forget and move on with my life. With our lives...maybe then I wouldn't be so..."

"So what?"

"So afraid..." she continued crying as she thought the rest of the sentence to herself. _maybe then I wouldn't be so afraid to tell you that I'm pregnant. Maybe then I wouldn't think you care more about Trey as you care about me..._

Cole assumed Caitlin meant she was afraid of the trial and didn't question any further. He pulled his wife into an embrace and did his best to comfort her giving the situation.

* * *

"Shall we go downstairs?" Gregory finally asked as he let Olivia go from his grip.

"Yes. Did you hear anything from Sean?" She asked worried.

"No, but I'm sure he'll be on time."

"Gregory," Olivia stoped him in the middle of the stairway. "I need to tell you something." He looked puzzled at her. "I know you and I have no future together anymore. We both ruined our chances, we ruined each other...and don't say it's not true and that we have the chance to make things right, because we don't!" She hurried to say, seeing that he opened his mouth in an attempt to disagree with her. "Even if you will be free again, we can't. I can't. It all hurts too much..."

"Olivia...what are you saying?"

"I want you to know one thing, Gregory Richards! Even if I'm well aware that you and I are bound to be apart, I will forever keep you in my heart. I will forever respect and cherish the memories we shared. I want you to know that I don't regret one moment of my life with you."

"Olivia..."

"Gregory... I too made a promise to you, on the beach by the rocks." She smiled "I promised you I will love you forever, no matter what."

"I remember.." he closed his eyes as she reached to cup his cheek.

"That's about the only promise I made in my entire life that I was not capable to break...no matter how hard I tried." She admitted as he opened his eyes to grab her hand.

"Then this means we still have a chance."

"No, it doesn't. I don't want you to hope that you'll come home to me, if everything turns out alright. There cannot be another you and me again, regardless of our feelings." She said making her way downstairs leaving Gregory in complete state of hazard.

* * *

"Olivia, you can't walk out on me like this! This is not over!" Gregory barked following her steps into the living room.

"Just let it go! Concentrate on your trial now would you?" Olivia answered.

"Concentrate on my trial? I'm sorry but you just made that impossible!" He went on barking the same way he always used to when being angry. "What's wrong with you? What's with you kissing me upstairs, admitting that you still love me and then all of the sudden telling me there is no us?!" He demanded an answer as she kept quiet. "There will always be an "us"."

"Gregory just drop it."

"Drop it? Olivia you might at least make an effort to explain this to me!" He moved forward grabbing her shoulders and shaking her to force an answer.

As she was frightened by his reaction, she heard the front door opening without invitation. Bette, Ricardo and Antonio walked in and looked terrified.

"Gregory let me go, someone's coming."

"I don't care I want to know! I want to understand!" He continued.

"Whow, hey hey, guys!" Bette rushed to interfere.

Gregory loosened his grip and gave up now that Bette was there. He turned around to see the two Torres brothers watching the show. Antonio had a tortured look on his face, imagining what they were going trough.

"Good morning Gregory, Olivia." Ricardo began as the others followed to greet.

"We're here to pick you up." He went on.

Gregory moved towards Ricardo and stretched his arms as he expected him to put the handcuffs on again.

"No, Gregory, I don't intend to do that. I've sent all the officers back to the station. It's just us, no handcuffs, no police car." He said.

Gregory watched Ricardo's eyes and was thankful for the trust.

"We'll drive in your limo. If you want, I guess." He let a tortured laugh out.

"Thank you Ricardo. That means a lot to me." Gregory smiled.

"Father Antonio, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked worried.

"I wanted to discuss something with you before we start today." He said.

"Well, what about?" Bette asked worried too.

"Look, I haven't been called an official witness to the trial since I have to keep all the confessions and the things I know about each and every one of you silent. It's my promise I gave to you and to God." He paused. "But...giving the circumstances, giving the fact I knew Francesca...giving the fact that I think I can help...I would like to make a statement. That is, if you allow me to." He said looking at Olivia who confessed to him several times.

Olivia was thinking of all the things she ever said in that confession booth. All the secrets that ruined her family. After a few moments she said :"thank you father, I think that would be great. I swore to God there will be no more secrets, no more lies! Whatever you can do to help, please do! The truth has to come out, we all need to come clean" She eyed Gregory who was afraid she'd reveal the reason why Baxter was blackmailing him."

"Good, I talked to Ben about it, he supports this as well." Antonio said.

"Gregory, it's time to go." Ricardo informed.

The three men walked out leaving Bette and Olivia behind.

"You've got the tape?" Bette asked concerned.

"Damn right I do. I just hope it will help."

"Are you sure you want the whole town to find out about what you did?"

"No, of course I'm not sure. But it's the right thing to do. I can't let Gregory take the blame for me!" She whispered.

"What about the test results, are they here yet?" Bette continued.

"No, it's too early, the mailman wasn't here yet but I've instructed Rose to watch out for it and give me a call." Olivia tried to keep everything in control.

"Ladies, we need to go." Ricardo asked.

"Just a second!" Bette shouted.

"Bette, how was your evening? How did you manage to face AJ?"

"Don't worry toots, I pretended to have a bad head ache and avoided him. But he seemed worked up and was frantically running around the place."

"Do you think he knows?" Olivia asked.

"I'm sure he knows something toots. Im sure." Bette finished.

"Ladies, please. We can't be late." Ricardo asked again as both Olivia and Bette rushed to follow.

* * *

As they arrived at SBPD Olivia felt like she was going to faint. Bette supported her by walking beside her and not leaving her side for a second. She walked down the corridor as she saw Sean and Emily sitting in front of the waiting room.

"Mom!" Sean jumped to greet his mother. As much as he was resentful he could understand what she was going trough and couldn't keep a distance.

"Sean!" She was happy. Emily and Bette managed to change a few words as Gregory walked in.

"Dad..." Sean greeted.

"My son!" Gregory hugged him happy to see him, a gesture he hasn't done in a long time.

"Mr Richards, I'm so glad you're alright! It's nice to see you!"

Emily said as Sean kept quiet.

"So, what is going on mom, you look horrible." Sean asked.

"Why thank you, flattering as always." She managed to answer as they all laughed.

"Your mother is just worried that's all, it's been a lot for everybody lately..." Bette helped Olivia out.

"Gregory, I need you to come with me. You and your attorney are allowed to talk in preparation. Afterwards we'll take you in the court room when everybody's there." Ricardo informed him.

He looked around, the corridor and waiting room was filled with known faces, people who wanted to attend the trial. Gregory figured most of them were there to see him get his share. A lot of them were probably just curious, some especially surprised at the fact he came in with Olivia and that both of them were willing to face this together.

"Give me a few moments. I'll be right with you." He replied as he turned to Olivia. "Liv,"

"Mhm?" She couldn't speak.

"I have to go now. Please, think about us..." he cupped her face. "You are the only thing that keeps me going. I have to know you'll fight for us." He whispered and gave her a soft kiss as everybody was trying to figure out what they were talking about and watched in shock wondering when the hell they got back together.

Annie was eyeing them from a far away corner, as she sighed in regret, thinking of how incredible she thought this kind of love is. Never did she believe in such a power, almost a celestial ordinance that couldn't be broken, yet she had it constantly in front of her eyes...with Ben and Maria, Gregory and Olivia ever since she knew them. And today, they once again proved to the whole town that there is nothing coming between them.

Jude walked behind Annie to scare her out of her staring at Gregory and Olivia.

"Penny for your thoughts!" He smiled.

"Oh, Jude...you startled me!" She jumped back.

"You were staring at...?" He tried to focus on her sight and saw Gregory holding Olivia's face and kissing her. "Oh man, Annie..."

"What!?"

"What are you doing spying on them?"

"No, geez I was just looking."

"Yeah...well look carefully because that's what you're going to see from now on!" Jude said somewhat annoyed by Annie's stalking.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean you should leave them alone, Annie, you've done enough."

"Why are being like this to me Jude? I'm not doing anything!" She shouted.

"Oh...maybe I'm wrong, okay? I'm just used to you...being you..." he gave in to keep her off his back. How was he going to admit to her that he feared she still had feelings for Gregory?

Olivia was still unable to speak while watching Gregory turn around and leave to join Ricardo.

"What the hell was that all about, mom?" Sean was appalled.

"Honey," Bette interfered, "leave your mother alone for the moment,"

"But what was that kiss? Mom? The whole town just watch you two kiss!" Sean couldn't stop.

"Sean, sweetheart, it's complicated..." Olivia answered.

"Yeah, because you make it complicated. What, so now you're together again?" He seems disgusted.

"No!" Olivia hurried to say. "God, no!"

"Well then what was that ?!Mom...dad was never able to do anything else but hurt you. You both did the most unbelievable things to each other...don't let him do this again. Don't do this to yourself!" He pled.

"This is between your mother and father now please, calm down!" Bette interfered again while Emily couldn't believe Sean's anger.

"It's alright Bette, Sean is right. I should know better than to let Gregory do this again...Sean..." she grabbed his hands, "listen to me, I know how you feel about your father...and about me... and I know you are right. But please, let's at least do our best to help him now." Olivia begged.

"Help him? After what he did to us? Mom, I will stick to the truth, I won't sweet talk the judge for his sake!"

"No one expects you to do that! Just please, stop being so angry. Your heart is too pure and soft for you to behave like this. I know you Sean, and I know how you feel. But I also know that this is not who you want to be..." Olivia paused as Sean lowered his head. "No matter what happened, we are family. Family sticks together, to better or worse, hm?" She tried.

Sean laughed but didn't argue further. He couldn't believe his dad managed to brainwash his mother again.

"Look mom, I will be here for you. I can't promise more tough." He finished as they all looked sad at each other.

Caitlin and Cole walked in and made their way to the others.

"Hey little brother!" Caitlin was happy to see Sean.

"Caitlin, please I need to speak to you." Sean skipped the intro as he pulled her aside.

"What's the matter Sean?" She asked confused.

"Do you know anything about why mom and dad are behaving like two teenagers again?" He was appalled.

"Oh, that." Caitlin managed to smile, "well...I don't know what exactly is going on but I saw them earlier at the house..."

"What did you see?"

"That they're still in love, Sean. And to be honest I'm happy for them, this gives them strength. It's helping dad." She explained.

"Are you nuts? After everything they did to us? Hah! In love? They're sick that's what it is!"

"Sean, watch your mouth!" She hissed.

"You have got to be kidding me. Am I the only one who sees how wrong this is, for them to get back together? Do you want them to mess up with Treys life just like they did with ours?"

"Sean...mom changed a lot. But of course you don't know since you've decided to stay away from us..." she tried to make Sean feel guilty.

"Don't do this Cait..."

"But it's true, you should see her with Trey, she's so fierce and determined to keep him safe. Not even daddy has a word to say in all this. And he...I think it's the first time in his entire life that he actually understands what's at stake for him. Why do you think he is willing to forgive mom? Because he knows he could lose her forever. And not because of her but because of what he has done!" She explained her opinion.

Sean was speechless for a second.

"Still, I don't like this. I don't want my little brother to go trough the same bull that we did. It's enough to have to explain to him later how his father is the husband of his sister! That's gross enough!" He turned around and headed for Emily.

Caitlin knew Sean was right about Trey. But she also couldn't deny her parents true love. She knew how much it made her suffer to be separated by her true love.

* * *

Emily grabbed The Sentinel from one of the chairs to see the front page plastered with news on the Richards and the Liberty. So much was at stake, she thought.

She flipped the paper open to read the gossip column her mother wrote during the weekend:

 _"He loved her the way_

 _You love the ocean;_

 _with pride and fear._

 _You dance madly in it._

 _Feel it crash and buckle_

 _against your skin._

 _You let it lure you,_

 _become you._

 _But you can never quite_

 _bring yourself to lose sight_

 _of the shore._

 _Because you know nothing_

 _of the deep waters,_

 _the layers below,_

 _or how to survive the night."_

 _Mia Hollow_

"Mom, this poem...it's beautiful." Emily told Bette.

"Yeah, I thought so too." She smiled.

"But what about your weekend column?"

"Kitten, those who matter will understand. Besides, everyone is aware of what's going on right now...I don't think stating out the obvious would make my column more interesting." Bette explained loving.

"Did you write this for Sean's parents?"

"Yeah...I thought it fitted them perfectly at the moment."

"...the deep waters, the layers..., you mean them right?" Emily said mesmerized by the analogy.

"Don't you bother your pretty head with such...drama." Bette tried to keep her daughter at a safe distance.

"But it's truly beautiful mom."

"Thanks kitten! Now come on, let's grab a coffee. It's on me!" Bette joked around.

* * *

Maria was still sipping on her coffee as she put the paper down on the table and sighed.

"Maria, we have to leave. Maria?" Ben searched for her. "Maria why aren't you answering me?"

She turned around, her eyes glossing with a layer of tears waiting to go overboard.

"What's wrong?" Ben didn't understand.

"Nothing. Here." She pointed at Bettes column.

"Oh that...I've seen that already." He was hurrying to speed it all up.

"Is so beautiful, it fits them perfectly."

"Maria, why are you so sentimental?"

"How can I not be? Today will decide over their lives. And indirectly over ours. If things go wrong, it will affect the Liberty and you!"

"Don't worry about it, it will all be fine."

"Yeah... hopefully we'll never lose sight of the shore, because we know nothing of the deep waters..." she quoted the poem.

Ben knew Maria had a soft spot for this kind of analogies and poems, it was her passion to feed her brain and heart with literature. It was what he admired most in her.

He grabbed her shoulders:

"Hey, look at me. Gregory and Olivia are two of the strongest people I have ever met. Gregory wasn't my mentor for nothing, you know? And I am sure, no I am positive, they will be just fine because there is one power upon them, greater than whatever life throws at them! You should know..." he hinted at them but she kept quiet.

"I hope so!"

"I know so! Now come on, we can't be late!"

Maria followed his steps as her stomach turned of anxiety.


	23. The past always catches up

Everyone was sitting in the courtroom waiting anxiously for the judge to appear. Ricardo and Gregory walked in, all the heads in the room turning to watch them walk between the seats.

Gregory took his seat and turned around to look at Olivia who was somewhere far away, blending her surroundings out. He couldn't help thinking how funny it was that he sat on the seat of the prosecuted when he was always the attorney for so many years. How the hell did it all turn this way?

Duke rushed to the front, throwing his suitcase on the table and unpacking his things. He put his hand on Gregory's shoulder and mumbled something into his ear as Gregory nodded, Bette observed. She was rubbing Olivia's back and eyed Gregory, smiling at him and making a fist, as a symbol of strength as he couldn't help a chuckle in spite of the nervous breakdown he felt he was about to have.

Emily took Sean's hand while he was, just like his mother, lost somewhere far away unable to sketch an emotion for whatever it was worth it. He was disturbed and scarred, he couldn't help thinking about a time when he was a little kid and his father loved him unconditionally. When did that turn into control and disappointments?

Caitlin and Cole were sitting right beside them, her head resting on Coles shoulder as he patiently waited for things to get started.

Everybody was just a nervous wreck.

As the room filled with whispering voices, AJ rushed inside afraid to lose the start and quickly sat down behind Annie and Jude, who were talking about the beach house to keep Annie from worrying about herself. AJ was aware that something went terribly wrong, he and Baxter were not able to find the tape anywhere and he assumed that Bette might have something to do with it, but he couldn't figure out how and why. For whatever the reasons, he couldn't face her at the moment.

Ben and Maria were sitting behind Olivia and Bette, eyeing each other, Bens eyes full of concern over Maria.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she squeezed his hand.

"Yes, let's get this over with." She said watching the bailiff stand up.

"All rise!" The bailiff started talking as everybody followed the request. "The Court of Sunset Beach is now in session, The Honorable Judge Turner presiding." Everybody stood still, waiting for the judge to make her way to the seat and sit down.

"You may be seated." Judge Turner allowed and continued. "Please, proceed with today's calendar."

"The state of California vs. Gregory Richards, your Honor."

"Thank you. Now on behalf of the fact there are two crimes that need to be prosecuted, the court decides to have one issue proceeded first. The court will then rest, continuing on another date." Judge Turner knocked as everybody listened carefully. "Are all parties present?"

"Yes your Honor. Ladies and gentlemen, my name is William Hill, DA, acting on behalf of the state of California."

"Yes your Honor. Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Duke Bourne, defendant attorney, acting on behalf of the accused Mr. Gregory Richards."

"Thank you. Mr. Richards, please stand to hear the charge." Duke and Gregory both stood up. "Mr. Richards, you are accused of having money illegally withdrawn from the company called The Liberty Co. on May 22, 1998, after a charity event that took place. The total missing sum is of 2,5 million dollars. How do you plead?"

"Guilty, your Honor." Gregory said dry as Olivia shivered at the sound of the words.

"Your Honor, we intend to prove that Mr. Richards knowingly stole and embezzled said sum of 2,5 million dollars and manipulated legal documents." DA Hill said. "To prove our case, we intend to call the following witnesses: Mr. Jude Cavanaugh and Mr. Ben Evans. We now wish to call the first witness, Mr. Cavanaugh."

Jude stood up and headed to the bar as the bailiff made him put his hand on the Bible.

"Do you swear that the evidence you shall give shall be the truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" The bailiff asked.

"Yes." He said as he was allowed to take a seat.

After answering the first questions and formalities, the DA proceeded:

"Mr. Cavanaugh, at the time Mr. Richards retrieved the money you were an FBI agent working in Los Angeles, CA., ist that correct?"

"Yes."

"What was your expertise?"

"Financial crimes, sir."

"How did your federal bureau get notice of the accused?"

"We got a hint from an anonymous caller."

"Do you always follow anonymous hints?"

"No sir. But giving the fact that Mr. Richards has build an empire in this town, we decided to check it out."

"How did your investigation start?"

"Well, first I operated from the office headquarters since we had several other cases at that time. We did the usual background check, financial check, tax, you know. The whole package. It took quite some time to have all information together."

"Did you find anything out at that time?"

"No."

"What happened then?"

"After a few months of being unable to find anything, we decided to check out the possibility of Mr. Richards having possessions and bank accounts in Europe."

"Why did you assume that?"

"Because, it's not unusual for people like him to have bank accounts in, for example Switzerland, on the Seychelles or Philippines."

"Elaborate "people like him"."

"Well...I mean wealthy people in his type of circles."

"I see. And how did you proceed?"

"I was sent to Europe, Switzerland to be precise."

"Did you find anything?"

"No."

"What happened then?"

"Well, again a few months later, there was a funny turn of events. I was informed that Gregory Richards had died after committing homicide. At that time I was on my way to England."

"Why?"

"Well, my investigations actually came to an end but then I wanted to check out one more possibility."

"What was that?"

"I assumed, since his first ex-wife, Mrs. Olivia Richards, was born and raised in England, that she might maybe have some possessions there, maybe bank accounts where Mr. Richards could have possibly operated from."

"You assumed Mrs. Richards could be an accomplice?"

"Yes." He gave Olivia a serious look.

"So you flew to London?"

"Yes."

"What did you find there?"

"After a few days of investigation, I indeed found bank accounts of Gregory Richards but also of another Mr. Richards. Tobias Ambrose Richards, Gregory's uncle."

"None of Mrs. Richards?"

"No."

"How did you proceed?"

"I then found out that there were transactions made from the bank account of Mr. Tobias Richards. But, the funny thing was that said uncle Tobias was presumed dead, last seen in Casimir but never returned to England in over a years time."

"So you decided to investigate further?"

"Of course. I informed my office and we decided that I should go undercover. I pretended to be a rare artifact collector and made my way to pay Mr. Tobias Richards a visit."

"What did you find?"

"I found... Gregory Richards..." Jude sighed looking at Gregory.

"What an interesting turn of events..." DA Hill smirked.

"I object! Your Honor, this isn't a movie-like story. I demand an objective perspective on the facts!" Duke was appalled.

"Agreed. Mr. Hill, please keep to the formal procedure of the inquiry."

"I'm sorry your Honor. Mr. Cavanaugh, go on."

"I met Gregory Richards impersonating his uncle. He tried to get rid of me but then we talked, I lied to him about my profession, about my reason...you know. Convinced him I was a corrupt former cop, involved with underground artifact dealing."

"What happened next?"

"After he bought it, he asked me if I could do him a couple of favors, and that's how I ended up coming back to Sunset Beach with him."

"Let's get back to the money and the bank accounts. What did you find out."

"Well, all the transactions and all the trails were proof that Gregory Richards was embezzling money, the 2,5 million dollars we're talking about here."

"So you can prove that he retrieved the money illegally?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you, I have no further questions. The prosecution calls the first evidence, the copy's of the transactions made and the confirmation of the withdraws." DA Hill moved forward to the judge to show him the copies.

"Thank you." Judge Turner said.

Duke stood up and rubbed his hands ready to make his move.

"Mr. Cavanaugh, when exactly did you have the proof at hand, before or after you came back to Sunset Beach?"

"I had the confirmation in England."

"Why did you decide to wait, you could have arrested my client as soon as you had all evidence."

"Well, I spoke to my colleagues from the office in LA, when we found out he had murdered Francesca Vargas, we tried to catch him on both crimes. Besides, he wanted to return to the states so all I had to do is to be patient."

"But you see, what I don't understand is, it took you nearly three more months until you were able to arrest him, even tough you had everything you needed... and even then, you arrested him not because you wanted to but because Mr. Richards was exposed by his second ex-wife Mrs. Annie Douglas Richards at that time. Why?"

Jude sighed heavy.

"Mr. Cavanaugh?"

"I...I started to be around Gregory and his family...before I even knew it, i was in the middle of something much bigger that I thought."

"Could it be that, you found out that Gregory Richards wasn't that much of a monster as you assumed?"

"I object! This is a manipulatory question!" Hill interfered.

"Agreed. Mr Bourne keep your questions unbiased."

"Of course, your Honor. Mr. Cavanaugh, what happened when you arrived to Sunset Beach?"

"Well, I met Gregory's family. His both ex-wives, I was informed on every step of his plans and was supposed to help him achieve them."

"What were Mr. Richards plans?"

"To take revenge on both ex-wives and his son in law."

"What happened then?"

"Gregory deviated from there, he kept saying he would go on with his plans but for whatever reason he didn't. At that time I didn't pay too much attention since I've got involved with the Liberty co. as he asked me to. I had to work a lot to keep the facade up over there."

"So you, let's say, let things run along their course."

"Yes. You see, what I thought as first to be a murderer turned out to be a very concerned father and husband."

"Husband? To his wife at that time Mrs. Annie Douglas?"

"No!" Jude smiled, "not to Annie, to his first wife, Olivia."

"How so?"

"Well apparently she started drinking again, she had that problem in the past. Gregory's top priority changed from taking revenge to taking care of his first wife." Jude stated surprising the judge.

"How did he do that?"

"He was there for her, he tried to keep her from drinking. To be honest it broke my heart to watch them together as I knew who he actually was and wished I could tell her."

"I have to ask again, Mr. Cavanaugh, why didn't you?"

"Because...Gregory wasn't the man I thought he was! If I had revealed his identity..."

"It would all have been over."

"Yes."

"So you're saying you couldn't bring it upon your heart to arrest him?"

"Sort of."

"Yes or no?!"

"No..."

"Is this why you decided to quit your job as an FBI agent?"

"Yes. Because I let my feelings come in between. I got too involved with Gregory and his family. I felt sorry for him. I felt sorry for his children. I felt sorry for Olivia. I couldn't go on after everything that happened."

"Let's get back to the money embezzling, your Honor I am asking you to take on consideration these statements for the next gathering.

So, Mr. Cavanaugh, did it ever occur to you that maybe Mr. Richards was innocent of the crime he is accused of?"

"No. I never doubted that."

"Why?"

"I had my orders. I do not doubt orders."

"But you investigated this whole time, didn't you ever find any other trail?"

Jude thought of what Ben had told him, about how Gregory was blackmailed and recalled a detail.

"I did see something... but it didn't seem important to me."

"What did you see?

"I saw some weird transactions between Gregory and a man named Dave Baxter."

"You mean this?" Duke walked with the first evidence that Ben provided them with that day at Olivia's house.

"Exactly."

"Your honor, we would like to present you our first evidence, proving that Gregory Richards acted under blackmail."

Everybody was shocked and looking confused.

After long moments of staring at each other, Gregory was visibly tense as he feared what was going to happen next.

"I object! There is no way you can prove he was blackmailed, unless of course you'd have evidence of the cause of the blackmail. Which you don't!"

"Denied. How can you prove the blackmail, Mr. Bourne?" The judge asked.

Duke explained the situation as everybody was silent. Jude was dismissed from the bar and sat down again as Annie patted his shoulder.

"You did great." She whispered.

The court was silent again. Olivia was hesitating as she watched Duke shake his head. Without proof of the blackmail, they weren't able to get Gregory or the Liberty out of this.

"Toots, the tape.."

"Bette, I'm scared." She whispered.

"The prosecution asks Mr. Ben Evans to the bar."

Ben stood up and gave Maria a look. He sat down after swearing to say the truth and began after answering the formalities.

"Mr. Evans, how would you describe your relationship with Mr. Richards?" Hill started.

"I would say we are friends and business partners."

"Of course. How would you describe Mr. Richards concerning the Liberty Co.?"

"Hard working, determined, fierce."

"Stealing?"

"I object! This is by no means adequate!"

"Agreed!"

"Well, Mr. Evans, did you ever had reason to believe that Gregory Richards didn't act on behalf of the Liberty but for more private matters?"

"Never." Be affirmed strongly.

"I have to remind you that you swore to say the truth today Mr. Evans!"

"And I am. The evidence that was just shown proves that Gregory never would have deliberately done anything to endanger the well being of our company! Gregory Richards was blackmailed by Mr. Baxter. Who was hired to do so!" He added.

"By whom?"

Everybody grabbed a gasp as AJ's face crumbled.

"By AJ Deschanel!"

Gregory's vision turned dark as he felt he was losing it.

 _I knew it!_

The sighs and whispering in the courtroom grew louder as the judge hit his hammer.

"Silence!" She shouted.

"Mr. Evans, this a very serious statement you're making" judge Turner said.

"I am fully aware of that but I know that it's the truth!" Ben answered.

"I have no further questions." Hill triumphed as he knew they couldn't prove anything.

Duke stood up to take over.

"Mr. Evans, what brings you to the conclusion that AJ Deschanel is involved?"

"He and Gregory are enemies since forever. That's how I met them and nothing changed ever since."

"I will press charges for defamation!" AJ shouted at Ben from the back seats.

"Silence in the court room!" Judge Turner shouted as Olivia felt she couldn't take it any longer.

"Stop it! I can prove it! I have the proof right here!" Everybody's mouths dropped open watching Olivia jump from her seat to show a little tape in her hands.

"Olivia for the love of God!" Gregory shouted at her.

"Order in the court room!" Judge Turner shouted knocking the little piece of wood on the desk.

"Olivia please, what is this? Sit down." Duke asked her.

"Mrs. Richards, I'm afraid this piece of evidence hasn't been shown for approval. As it's not your turn to speak!" Judge Turner said.

"But you have to listen to me. Gregory was blackmailed and here is the proof." She begged.

Duke interfered asking: "your honor, I ask for a 15 min break to discuss this with you and the DA. I was not aware that there was this evidence."

"Approved. The court will gather again in 15 minutes." Turner ordered.

"Olivia, don't ever do this again without notice! What's on it?" Duke asked.

"Listen to it and then you'll know everything to get Gregory out of this." She replied.

"Are you out of your mind?" Gregory barked at Olivia as Ricardo watched him.

"I had to do it! I can't let you take the blame for what I did!" She cried as AJ rushed to violently grab her shoulders.

"Olivia I can't believe you would do this to me! I demand you to take it back!" He shouted as Sean and Bette both stood up to interfere and make AJ let go of Olivia who was so shocked that she couldn't say a word.

"You piece of dirt! Get you hands off of my wife!" Gregory shouted and grabbed AJ by the collar while Ricardo held him tight to prevent Gregory to get himself into even more trouble.

"I knew it was you, you scumbag!" Gregory shouted as AJ managed to punch Gregory in the face.

"Stop it!" Cole shouted but no one present could stop Gregory from freeing himself of Ricardo's grip and jumping at AJ.

Olivia rushed to keep Gregory from doing something stupid, everybody was shocked at the show.

"Gregory please! Stop it! Think about us." She let out as he understood what she meant. He let go of AJ and laughed at how stupid his impulse was to get himself into even more trouble. He couldn't let that happen. Not for such a Deschanel scumbag.

Everyone was still shocked at the show that took place right before their eyes. The path between the chairs of the court room was filled with everybody that stood up ready to interfere between AJ and Gregory.

Ben looked at Maria who was grasping for air in shock and reached her hand to touch Bette in a comforting attempt. Bette was so disgusted by AJ's behavior that she couldn't react to anything else.

Gregory wiped his mouth with his hands, a thin line of blood appearing on his fingers. Olivia rushed to give him a handkerchief as Gregory took it without looking and wiped his mouth clean.

"I should have thrown you in prison when I had the chance!" Gregory shouted as everybody listened confused not knowing what he was talking about.

"You could have, but instead you have chosen to torture me my entire life, taking everything away from me!" AJ ranted.

"If you ever put one finger upon my wife again..." he paused.

"What? You'll do what? Kill me?" AJ boasted. "And she's not you wife anymore, remember?"

"Don't challenge me! You are one move away to start a war I'll make sure you won't win!" Gregory menaced.

"Hey, Richards, that's enough." Ricardo interfered to keep Gregory from being charged for threatening AJ.

Gregory turned away from AJ and looked concerned at Olivia who's face was pale. She was in a fragile state and he felt sorry for what he had again put her trough.

"Liv, are you alright?" He asked worried.

"Yes, just please stop this, don't get yourself into more trouble." She begged.

"Ben," Gregory looked after him.

"Here" he was holing Maria's waist as he made his way to support her.

"Could you please take Olivia out and get her some water?" Gregory asked his friend for the favor.

"Sure." Ben replied as he and Maria took Olivia by the arm and accompanied her out.

"I'm okay, really." She tried to explain to Maria smiling.

Bette was standing in front of AJ shaking her head.

"So this is the real you, hm? The real AJ Deschanel, you haven't changed a bit."

"Bette, please listen to me."

"Listen to what? More of your lies? Hah! Now I know why you wanted me out of the country, you didn't want me to be here and see this disaster, or you assumed no one will find out about this and you thought I will forever be the sucker at your side!" She was hurt.

"I love you!" He tried.

"Don't you even go there!" She hissed.

"AJ I think you should leave my aunt alone!" Annie jumped in. "You have done enough. God, to think I considered you a saint!" She hissed supporting Bette.

"Nothing is proved. This is not over." AJ fumed.

"It's over for you, my dear!" Bette said regretful and turned away with Annie and Emily by her side.

Sean made his way out of the court room to look for his mother.

"Mom, are you okay?" He found her, Ben and Maria by the water dispenser.

"I'm fine sweetheart. It's all going to be fine." She reassured him.

Sean watched Maria and Olivia speak as Ben kept his imaginary protecting wing over both of them. He turned around to look into the court room as he saw his father looking their way from afar. He figured he was probably making sure his mother was doing good. He shook his head leaving a smile out.

Sean was ripped out of his thoughts by Caitlin who pulled him by the arm. She knew her brother observed their father.

"What are you thinking Sean?" She asked looking at Gregory as well.

"That all this is just...unbelievable. Why is mom doing this? Why is she so determined to help dad?" He asked troubled.

"I guess because she cares too much. And dad cares about us too, Sean. Look at him, the tortured look on his face, knowing we are here and he can't be with us..." she pointed out as Ben came closer.

"Your father loves you, all of you." He stated as both Sean and Caitlin looked confused.

"Ben, but this is all so shocking...AJ blackmailing our father? I can't believe this, what is going on?!" Caitlin was confused.

"Nothing is the way it seems, you should take this as a life's lesson. When you achieve so much in life, the way your parents did, these things are...unfortunately inevitable." Ben advised as Sean and Caitlin both listened carefully.

"Sean, Caitlin, are you alright?" Olivia asked in concern over her children.

"Yeah, I just wish this day will end soon!" Caitlin pointed out.

"It will, then we can all go home and get some rest." She was supporting them even tough she was the one who needed all the support she could get.

"Guys, we need to get back in. The break ist over." Ricardo announced.

They all took their seats, slowly recovering from the horrible show they've witnessed before.

After the standard procedure of rising and waiting for the judge to allow seating again, judge Turner spoke:

"The court has analyzed the tape together with Mr. Bourne and Mr. Hill. Unfortunately, tapes, be they video or audio recorded, are not reliable evidence in court. Nonetheless, after hearing the content of the tape you brought in Mrs. Richards, the court decided to call you a witness and give you the chance to speak out for Mr. Richards. Please." The judge invited as Gregory sighed, still wiping his lips with the handkerchief Olivia gave him. He felt the fabric was soft and looked down at it to see her initials embroidered, a detail he missed in the heat of the moment a few minutes ago.

Olivia walked to the bar, with small and weak steps as she was never before feeling so afraid to mess up with the situation.

After she swore to tell the truth, she sat down and looked at Duke who gave her a short nod in support.

The prosecution started:

"Mrs. Richards, what nature is your relationship to the accused?"

"He is my... ex-husband." She said after a short pause.

"How long have you known Mr. Richards?"

"27 years."

"How long have you been married?"

"24 years...almost 25."

"In this entire time you spent together, how would you describe him in terms of business?"

"Oh, he is hard working, reliable, determined...fierce and unstoppable."

"Did it ever occur to you during all this time that the wealth you two enjoyed, maybe came as a result of illegal activity?"

"Never."

"How so?"

"Because he is a man full of integrity. He worked so hard to get where he is, he would never do anything to endanger that! Do you have children, Mr. Hill?" She allowed herself to ask.

"Well, you are in no position to ask questions but let me play along, I do."

"Then you should know where a fathers priorities and responsibilities lie. He would never do anything to jeopardize the well being of our children." She left the DA speechless for a few moments.

"Well then, let's get to the interesting part, shall we? Mrs. Richards, the tape you brought in, it's a recording of Dave Baxter Jr., saying how he can't wait to get his hands on your house and on the 2,5 million dollars. Were you aware of the house rental that was a pretended sale?"

"No, Gregory said he sold the house and we moved into the current one."

"Didn't it ever cross your mind to check? To see the papers?"

"I had different issues at that time, other than bothering about houses and money."

"Such as?"

"I..I lost my baby..." she said remembering the torture in the cabin and how Annie took her baby away.

"The tape explains what Dave Baxter was blackmailing Mr. Richards with, but I would like you to explain this to us. Please."

She sighed looking at Gregory who's face was darkened.

"Dave Baxter was hired by AJ Deschanel to blackmail Gregory into withdrawing the 2,5 million dollars from the Liberty Co."

"How did Mr. Deschanel do that?"

"He had a contact person, Leo Foster, who contacted Baxter and they planned the whole thing so that the trail wouldn't lead to AJ...Baxter started to dig dirt on Gregory as promised and informed AJ every step of the way. He knew about my supposed miscarriage, my marital problem at the time and the fact that I decided to take a cruise...where he appeared back in my life after 25 years."

"So what exactly did he blackmail your husband at that time with? What did Baxter have on him?

"Baxter found out...that..." she looked again at Gregory, "that I was involved in the Kidnapping of Cole Deschanel." She admitted as the whole room was shocked.

"What exactly did you do?"

"I object, your Honor the circumstances of the admitted crime is irrelevant to today's issue." Duke interfered.

"Denied! I think the court should be informed in detail about the circumstances to understand the motives of AJ Deschanel." Turner denied Dukes request as Gregory put his head in his palms.

"Well, AJ and I had a brief relationship at the time and he left me for Elaine, a very good friend of mine. He then played ping pong for a while, coming back to me, then back to her, several times until I met Gregory and fell madly in love with him." She smiled. "Elaine was so in love with AJ, and at some point I truly believed that AJ loved Elaine too. Anyway, she got pregnant but never managed to tell AJ about her pregnancy because he had disappeared without a trace.

Del Douglas, Gregory's business partner and brother of my best friend Bette, he wanted to get his hands on the Deschanel jewels that are worth a fortune. At that time, I worked at the hospital as a nurse, with Bettes husband who was a gynecologist.

Gregory and I were not aquatinted yet even tough our paths crossed a few times. I...I fell in love with him so badly and Del knew that from Bette. He, he asked me if I wanted him to do me a favor, since he was so fond of me being his little sisters best friend. Naive as I was, I accepted immediately as he promised to introduce me to Gregory and give me 10.000$ to turn myself into the kind of woman Gregory wanted..." she looked regretful. "I accepted, not for a second asking what he wanted me to do for him...he then asked me to take an unscheduled break from my post..."go for a smoke" he said easy going..." she had a flashback of Del telling her that.

"So you took that break and didn't question the motives?"

"No...unfortunately not."

"What happened then?"

"I went outside, and waited 10 minutes. Then I went back to my post and worked for another hour just like my plan asked. The next day, Elaine was devastated. They have told her her baby has died. I...I couldn't believe it, he was healthy and hungry, I knew this couldn't be. I...I started to search for information the next days and I saw the birth certificate and the time of supposed death... and then I knew what actually happened."

"It was the time of your unscheduled break."

"Exactly."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to...I went straight to Del and told him I know and that I can't let him do this to Elaine," she cried, "but he threatened me to destroy Gregory, destroy me, even Bette and her husband who signed the death certificate...so we all kept shut."

"What did Del Douglas do with the child?"

"He traded Cole for the Deschanel jewels. Elaine thought her baby died, Cole grew up without parents and AJ never found out he had a son in Sunset Beach."

"Why did Mr. Deschanel disappear in the first place?"

"Because...because Gregory had driven him to leave... what I didn't know at that time was that...that Gregory had fallen in love with me too, regardless of my social status and the fact we weren't introduced by Del. He was afraid at that time that I would end up in a relationship with AJ again, before he could make a move..."

"How did he drive Mr. Deschanel out of town?"

"He, he dug up dirt on AJ and his family, he found out that he and his family were embezzling money and that they created some sort of mafia in this town, hence the jewels and all the money...Gregory gave him the choice to either leave town or go to prison and compromise his whole family. He had chosen to leave town."

Olivia narrated the whole story as if it wasn't her own. She kept her look down as she was ashamed to face the people in the court room, knowing that probably most of them would feel disgusted about her deeds.

"Thank you Mrs. Richards. No further questions." Hill finished.

"No questions from our side." Duke knew everything was said.

"Are you ready for final arguments?" Turner asked after Olivia walked back to her place. She sat down, crying as she was so ashamed and overall overwhelmed with the whole situation. Bette took her in her arms as she felt a hand behind her, rubbing her back. It was Maria who was crying as well.

"Your Honor, ladies and gentlemen, the reveal of the whole scenario behind the embezzling of the 2,5 million dollars is indeed deeper than expected. Even tough the tape and confessions made here today prove that Gregory Richards acted under blackmail, he still decided to keep his wife's secret a secret instead of doing the right thing and telling the truth. Therefor, it was very well a voluntary act and it needs to be prosecuted the way the law of this state requires. Gregory Richards is to be found guilty and charged 2 years of probation and 200 h of charity work. Also the implication of AJ Deschanel, Leo Foster and Dave Baxter is to be prosecuted in another calendar call." Hill finished his plead.

"Your Honor, ladies and gentlemen, I think it was proved today that my defendant Gregory Richards, by no means acted voluntarily but was forced to chose between his wife, his children and breaking the law. The evidence brought to you today proved that Mr. Richards would have never recurred to such measurements if he wouldn't have been pushed to do so. Three people worked together to force him into the embezzling. He found himself having to chose between his labile wife who suffered the loss of their baby and therefore put her into the crossfire and withdraw the sum of 2,5 million dollars. My question is: how much is family worth? How much is love worth? Gregory Richards is indeed guilty of the crime yet by no means to be held responsible. The charge should be restrained to 160 h of charity work. Thank you." Dave finished.

"Mr. Hill, Mr. Bourne, thank you. Mr. Richards, is there anything you want to say in your defense?"

"Yes, I want to thank you, Olivia, for standing up for me, knowing what you would have to expose yourself to." He finished smiling at her.

"If that would be all, the court rests, the sentence will be made official tomorrow at 10 am." Judge Turner knocked as she dismissed the court.

Olivia was still crying silently, afraid to look around at the people surrounding her. How many would despise her now?

Duke stood up to thank Olivia for her help

"You did the right thing Olivia, no matter the outcome, the charge is not even worth the mention. And that's all thanks to you." He encouraged her as she nodded.

The day was over, the first round was a success. All Olivia wanted was to go home, fall asleep and forget this ever happened. Bette took her hand and escorted her outside, making a sign to Ben, Gregory, even Sean and Caitlin that it would be better to leave her alone now.

Unfortunately there was more to come. Much more...


	24. There’s no concern without love

Bette guided Olivia in the house as she dropped her shoes in silence.

"Hey, toots, how about I make us some tea?" Bette tried to cut the silence between them.

"I don't want any. But help yourself, or ask Rose." She said detached.

"Hey. Hello?" Bette turned Olivia around to face her.

"What?"

"What's the matter?"

"What's the matter? The matter is I deceived everybody dear to me today. I can't even face Caitlin and Sean...Emily must think I'm some sort of monster, Ben was obviously upset, I... i just wish I could hide under a rock." She let out crying.

"Livvy, you did a great thing today, you showed everybody in that court room how damn strong you are!"

"Strong? Hah!"

"It takes a hell lot of character strength and courage to admit what you did in front of the whole town. Don't doubt that! You did great, you helped Greggy, just think of the outcome if you hadn't!"

"I did what was right to do Bette, I don't want to live like this any longer, no more lies, no more pain!"

"And this was a wonderful start! Now come on, let's have some tea." Bette insisted.

"Bette, wait!" Olivia hurried before Bette was out in the kitchen.

"What honey?"

"How are you keeping up?"

"Well, what can I tell you? I'm angry, deceived..."

"Hurt?"

"Hurt? No, funny enough I'm not. It's like...i don't know why I thought AJ and I could ever be something...I worked against him back in the day and to tell you the truth I'd do it today in no time again." She stated much to Olivia's surprise.

"Bette, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be toots, the truth had to come out. Besides, whatever is going to help you, I'm totally supporting that." She laughed.

"Would you...?"

"What?"

"Would you like to stay with me?" Olivia asked out of nowhere.

"I'm staying don't worry, I won't leave you alone now." Bette answered sweetly.

"No, I mean move in with me." She explained.

"Move in? Like here? With you, Beauty, Dimples, Snooks and Toby?" Bettes eyes were growing big.

"Well, for a start, yes."

"Wohow, I don't know what to say...where is this coming from?"

"Well...you can't go back to AJ now. And I don't think moving in with Annie and Jude would be such a great idea..."

"Why not? I love the beach house!" Bette said amusingly appalled.

"It's not about the house, its about Annie and Jude trying to put their lives together somehow..." Olivia explained.

"Wait a minute! Since when are you interested in Annie's life?"

"I'm not, I just think that ... she needs time to heal as well."

"You're freaking me out." Bette said short.

"Why? I mean, it's true, she's been trough a lot herself. She's up to her sleeves into Ben's and Maria's problems, the Liberty, Gregory divorced her out of nowhere, the trial...you know, I think that if we want Annie to put her old self behind, we should encourage her and Jude to live a quiet, normal life."

"Annie and a quiet life! Haha toots what is with you? But, well, I mean if I'm serious I totally agree with you but...are you serious?"

"Of course I am! Look, this house is huge. Caitlin and Cole are away a lot."

"How so actually?" Bette was curious.

"They need space from everything..."

"You mean from you and Trey?"

"Yes...at least Caitlin does."

"Did she tell Cole about the " she gestured a round belly "yet?"

"No, please you have to keep it a secret!"

"I thought we weren't keeping secrets anymore toots! Oh brother!"

"Well this is different! It's Caitlin's wish and none of our business." Olivia exclaimed.

"Alright alright, chill out will you. Now speaking of little babies, do you have the results?"

"Oh damn it!" Olivia jumped from the sofa, "I forgot all about it!" She ran to search the pile of mail. Nothing. "No news..." she was disappointed.

"Well, im sure it's just the slow loris mailman of ours." Bette made a joke but Olivia was really worried.

"It has to arrive soon! I need it!"

"I know toots, I know. I don't mean to upset you further but...What are you going to do if Trey is still Coles child?" Bette was concerned.

"I don't know...I wish I hadn't told Gregory about it, you should see him Bette, he keeps referring to Trey as his son. What have I done?" She cried.

"You did what you had to do!"

"Oh yeah? Like I had to participate in Coles kidnapping? Like I had to torture Elaine? Like I hurt everyone around? God I am such a monster!"

"Stop it will you? Look, we both did a lot of stupid things. We have hurt people, yes! But you have been hurt too. Just think about it, it's how life went with us. Look at me for heavens sake, what did I do to deserve the eighth deception?"

Olivia smiled knowing Bette was right. "I just wish I could take back all the nasty things I've done."

"You know we can't do that...now come on, let's get the tea!" Bette grabbed Olivia by her shoulders and directed her to the kitchen. "So when am I moving in?" Bette continued asking as Olivia laughed.

* * *

"Uncle Tobias," Olivia exclaimed putting the tea cup aside while the old man entered the living room.

"Hey uncle Toby!" Bette greeted.

"Ladies, good evening." He gave back.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you since the trial." Olivia was worried.

"Oh, I-I just had to take care of some things, that's all." He was secretive.

"You have "things" to take care of here? Like what?" Bette was amused.

"Well, I am doing my best to help everyone out in this family, even if it means to just stay a-away..." he explained.

"Oh Tobias, you don't have to stay away! You are not a burden to us!" Olivia tried.

"Well, I...I don't think I am a burden but you see my dear, I know how troubled you are and that you'd probably like to be alone." He intoned.

Olivia knew he was right. She wished she could be alone. Except Bette, there was no one she could take right now as she was so ashamed of herself.

"Still, I don't want you to get the feeling you need to stay away just to give me space. I am fine, really!" She lied.

"Yeah, and you see, now that I'm here, this place is going to rock! We will be almost roomies, I'm right next door! Knock knock!" Bette joked around as Tobias was surprised. Olivia sipped again on her tea wondering if it was such a good idea to ask Bette to stay with them, but then again, she was her best friend. Bette needed her now that AJ decided to turn out to be such a big disappointment.

"You are staying here?" Tobias was curious.

"Yes! You see Olivia is being such a doll, I don't really feel like going home after the fiasco today...actually, I don't have a home anymore to be precise." Bette explained.

"Yes, well my dear, I am sure we will enjoy your presence all the way. O-Olivia?" He began.

"Mhm?" She said sipping on the tea again.

"Where is Gregory?"

"Gregory?" Bette asked as Olivia almost choked on the liquid.

"What do you mean where is he? He's at the police station." Olivia replied.

"Uhm...well, you-you see he's not."

Tobias said as both women looked at each other in shock.

* * *

"I think we should go home, Sean. It's late...and we need to tell our parents about our decision to stay here in Sunset Beach after all." Emily approached Sean.

"It's not late." He was looking empty into the sky. "The sun is just about to set."

"But it's been a long day, let's just go and get some rest."

"I can't go home yet."

"Why?"

"I don't think I can face mom and dad. I'm so...I..." the situation was clearly eating him up.

"Sean, it's alright, I'm here." Emily was being supportive.

"I know and I'm thankful. I don't know what I would do without you, Ems." He paused playing with his feet in the sand. "Do you hate my mom now?" He managed to ask.

"Hate her? No, gosh I couldn't!" Emily was astonished by his question.

"Not even after finding out what she is capable of?"

"Sean...she didn't know what she was doing. My mother was involved too, remember? They both kept shut because my uncle Del was such a money hungry man. If there is anyone who needs to be blamed, it's him. Your mom...she was in love with your dad...love makes you do the silliest things."

"Yeah, but there's a huge difference between silly things and horrible things." He paused again. "You know what makes me laugh tough?"

"What's that?" Emily wondered.

"I realized today, and it's just crazy how mom and dad both schemed to get what they wanted, when in fact they already had it all along. They both loved each other and they would have ended up together anyway. My dad wouldn't have had to make AJ his worst enemy and mom wouldn't have had to take the 10.000$ and that break that ruined lives." He observed.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too. But you see Sean, that's the point of all this, there are things meant to be, no matter what happens. Your parents seem to be one of those things..." she was mesmerized at the thought. "I never thought I'd get so involved in this myself but..I really believe in your parents, your mom is strong. She loves you Sean. She has changed as far as I can allow myself a judgement on her."

"Maybe. But dad is a person not even hell could change...I mean look at him. How on earth did he manage to get himself house arrest for crying out loud!" He asked appalled as Emily had no real answer.

"Because of the stroke he suffered..."

"Yeah right! No Ems, he's fine. I bet he manipulated Dr. Robinson somehow. That's all he seems to be able to do." He was hurt.

"Look Sean, there is probably nothing I can say to make you change the way you feel about your father. But I'm asking you one thing: just think of the reason why. Why do you think he wants to be at home? I would say it's because of you and Caitlin and your mom. I'm going home now, I'm really tired." She said, in fact tired of trying to convince Sean to let go of his anger.

He looked at her marching trough the sand as he was wondering about her words.

* * *

"What do you mean he's not there?" Bette was alarmed.

"Well he wasn't there, the detective wasn't there, AJ wasn't there, even Cole disappeared at some point..." he explained.

"Cole? Oh my God where is Caitlin?" Olivia panicked instantly.

"I don't know love..." Tobias looked concerned.

"Bette what is going on? We have to find them!" Olivia shouted as Emily walked in.

"Hey mom, hey mrs Richards. Uncle Tobias." She was sweet.

"Emily, where is Sean?" Olivia hurried to ask.

"He's outside, still on the beach..what's going on?" She started to get scared.

"Oh thank god!" Olivia sighed.

"Hey, Livvy, calm down. It's probably just a misunderstanding. Right?"

"No no no no!" Olivia panicked, "this is not a misunderstanding. Something's going on I know it!" She picked her bag up and ran out the door dialing Ben's number as Bette followed her.

"Ben? Oh thank God!" She was out of breath.

"Olivia what's wrong?"

"Did you hear anything about Gregory or AJ?" She got straight to the point.

"Well, no. All I know is that Ricardo was here earlier and he said he had Gregory in the car. He didn't feel well so he wanted to rest in the car."

"What about AJ? Cole?"

"Nothing, Olivia what is going on?"

"I don't know Ben. I'll call you later." She hung up dialing Ricardo's number without any success.

"Honey, where are we going?"

"Here, try Caitlin's number. I'm driving us to the police station."

"She's not picking up. What are you so worried about?" Bette asked.

"Bette, Caitlin is pregnant, if anything happens to her! She can't lose this child! I can't let that happen!" Olivia cried while driving like a nut trough town.

"Try Annie's phone."

"Annie's? What could she know?"

"Just try Bette!" She hit the steering wheel.

"Oh, its ringing. Poopsie? It's aunt Bette! Uhm, do you happen to know where Cole is? Or Caitlin?"

"Hey aunt Bette. I think I heard them say they're going for a walk. But I don't know where."

"Great, that could be anywhere...thanks anyway!" Bette said hanging up as Annie tried to ask what happened.

"Well?"

"They said they're going for a walk...but she didn't know where..."

Olivia made a u turn without warning while Bette flipped: "what are you trying to do? Get us killed?"

"They're at the grotto, they always go there!" Olivia said as Bette wondered what that was all about.

* * *

"Ems I'm sorry for my behavior earlier." Sean walked into the house looking depressed.

"It's alright." She replied short.

"What's up, I hope you're not mad at me..." he apologized.

"No, Sean, I'm just...worried."

"Why? Where is everybody?"

"They all ran out a few minutes ago, I have no idea what's going on. Your mom was losing it, my mom followed yours out and uncle Tobias also left. They're looking for your dad, Caitlin and Cole." She informed him.

"What? Why? Emily where did they go?" Sean started to panic.

"I have no idea, no one told me anything..." she looked at him in concern.

"God why does it always have to be like this around here? Not one day without some drama." He shook his head. "Look, let's go to the police station and check it out. I just hope dad hasn't got himself into trouble!" He was angry again.

* * *

"Dammit I should have told Cole about the baby!" Olivia ranted in the car. "He doesn't know Bette, he doesn't know that he needs to protect Caitlin at all cost!"

"But what do you expect to happen? Why the worry, what is going on?" Bette couldn't understand.

"Do you remember Gregory and AJ after the Burke cocktail party 26 years ago? Gregory and I were already dating...AJ he...he had again left Elaine." She remembered, "the fight they got themselves into, we landed in the hospital, I got into the crossfire, they accidentally pushed me down the stairs of the entrance..." she remembered bitter.

 _"I'm telling you AJ, get out of here!"_

 _"You have no right to command me! It's Olivia's choice! Olivia, tell him, tell him you and I are not over!"_

 _"No, AJ we broke up! Please just leave us alone!"_

 _"AJ I'm warning you! Get out!"_

 _"You despicable..."_

Olivia remembered how AJ jumped at Gregory who was standing behind her. Gregory tried to grab the handrail but grabbed Olivia's arm instead. While he tried to free himself from AJ's grip, AJ made an attempt to throw Gregory down the staircase. Unfortunately, Olivia lost her balance on her heels and fell instead, having both men looking at the bottom of the staircase in shock.

Olivia pulled the car over and jumped out of it running towards the grotto.

"But I still don't get it, what does this have to do with anything?" Bette tried to keep the pace but Olivia didn't answer anymore.

They entered the grotto, looking in shock at what was revealed before them.

"Mom! Mom!" Caitlin cried desperately standing up.

"Oh my God!" Bette and Olivia said simultaneously. "What happened here?" Bette rushed to check Ricardo who was lying on the sand unconscious while Gregory was heavy breathing holding his left side of the waist.

Olivia ran to him and threw herself on her knees.

"Gregory, my God Gregory are you alright? What happened?!"

"He...the son of a bitch stabbed me!" He managed to say out of breath.

"Mom!" Caitlin screamed.

"Call 911, quick Caitlin!" Bette shouted. "He's breathing! Thank Goodness!" She checked Ricardo's pulse.

Olivia took her blazer off, ripped a piece of her shirt and gave it to Gregory to push on the wound.

"Here, everything's going to be alright, help is on the way," she tried to keep herself from crying, "you're going to be just fine darling, oooh don't faint on me now!" She pushed on the wound to stop the bleeding as he moaned loudly."

Ricardo sighed and moaned as he started to regain consciousness.

"Hey, chief! Heeey, it's alright, you're okay." Bette was happy he came back.

Olivia crawled trough the sand to look if Ricardo was recovering.

"What? What's..." he tried to get back on track and then he suddenly remembered. "AJ! I need to find him!" He tried to stand up but was too dizzy.

"Whoa, easy cowboy!"

"I need to find AJ! Caitlin, where is Cole?" He continued.

"He ran after him, Ricardo what is happening?" She cried. "Mom, is dad going to be alright?"

Gregory was pale and due to the loss of blood he was about to lose consciousness.

"Caitlin what just happened here?" Olivia allowed herself to cry finally.

"Mom, it all happened so fast! Cole and I," she grabbed air, "we walked down the beach and came here like we always do. Then I talked to daddy and he and Ricardo wanted to pick us up and drive us home. And then, Cole, he, he," she stuttered, "he called AJ because of the site and told him where we were and that Ricardo and daddy are going to be here. The next thing I knew, they got into a fight, AJ knocked Ricardo down first, then he got into a fight with daddy and pulled a knife out. Cole tried to stop him, but he knocked us both down and ran away. He stabbed daddy!" She finished in tears.

"Caitlin are you alright? Are you hurt?" Olivia rushed to look after her.

"I'm fine, everything's fine! I'm so worried about daddy!"

"You need to get yourself checked." She was concerned as the meds came in.

Olivia jumped to the side to allow them to put Gregory on the sluggish. Ricardo was taken in as well.

"Please don't let anything happen to him!" Olivia begged as Bette came to embrace her and Caitlin.

"It's all going to be alright!" She promised but cried herself not believing her own words.

* * *

Caitlin sat on one of the hospital beds waiting for Tyus to come see her. She was feeling physically well but emotionally she was a wreck. The little life blooming inside of her was the most precious thing to her, her second chance at becoming a mother and having a family with Cole. It surprised even her, how easy it became to let go of her obsession with Trey now that she knew she could be a mom again. She still loved him more than she would normally love a brother but she figured it would pass in time.

Caitlin secretly wished and hoped that once she and Cole would have this baby, he would put his priority on her instead of Olivia and Trey. Watching them around Trey was still as painful as ever, imagining them in bed with each other made her stomach turn.

"Sweetheart, was dr Robinson here yet?" Olivia entered the examination room.

"No, I think he is still with daddy. Do you have any news?"

"I'm afraid not. Nobody is telling me anything. But Ricardo is fine, thank God. I wonder what even possessed them to drive to the grotto in the first place." She was wondering out loud.

"Ricardo wanted to pick us up. He and daddy were talking about the hearing tomorrow and wanted to bring us all home." Caitlin explained as Olivia kept quiet. "Mom, you should sit down, you look horrible." She watched her mothers bruised knees from crawling trough the sand and her ripped blouse and dirty hands. She couldn't help thinking how desperate she was seeing Gregory hurt and how she tried to help him the best way she knew how. She figured her mother still had stronger feelings for her father than she would ever admit having.

"Caitlin, why aren't you telling Cole about the baby?" Olivia changed the subject.

"I wanted to, that's why we went for a walk. I wanted to tell him in the grotto. Our special place." Caitlin said as Olivia suddenly had a flashback how she and Cole met in that so called special place.

"But what's keeping you?" She managed to ask after a few moments.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to carry this child to term. I don't want to disappoint him. Besides, he seems so worked up with everything...I don't think there is room for such news now, mom." She said sad.

"But sweetheart, this should be the priority now. He could have helped you if he had known. What if AJ knocking you down would have caused any damage?" Olivia was worried.

"But nothing happened mom, I'm fine." She tried to convince her mother.

"You know, on my way to the grotto I remembered when your father and AJ got into a fight at a cocktail party...they were so full of hate...AJ jumped at your father and tried to knock him down the stairs...it was me they pushed down instead..." she told the story.

"Mom, I'm so sorry!"

"Well nothing bad happened but still, it was me that got into the crossfire, it was me they have hurt. When I imagined you in the crossfire I thought something might happen to you or the baby." Olivia was worried.

"But nothing happened. I'm fine."

"Let's see what Tyus has to say about it." She finished as Bette and Tyus walked in.

"How is Gregory?" Olivia rushed to ask.

"He is stabile. I can't believe the luck this man has." Tyus began. "We've closed the wound. There is no damage to his organs. He is recovering now, still, he has lost a serious amount of blood."

"Well thank goodness. So he will be alright?"

"Yes. I just need to change the medication. You see, I gave him medicine to thin out his blood because of the stroke. That made him lose so much blood now. I will have to keep him under observation to be able to dose the medicine the way he needs it right now." Tyus explained.

"Can I see him?" Olivia asked.

"Of course. He was asking for you."

"Would you please check on Caitlin? She was knocked down too..."

"Mom I'm fine!" Caitlin objected.

"I will, don't worry," Tyus said reassuring as Bette and Olivia walked out of the room.

"Toots, I still can't believe what's happening. How can AJ be so...?"

"So insane?" Olivia finished the question for Bette.

"Yes! I mean, he played a role this whole time. How could he?"

"I guess his hate drove him. He was so determined to take Gregory down, he plotted for so long. I guess when he saw that we interfered to help Gregory, he knew he had lost the battle..."

"So what, he thought he would kill Gregory instead?" Bette couldn't believe it.

"I know, I'm just as shocked as you are Bette. I would have never thought he would be able to do this." She sighed reaching Gregory's room.

"I'll wait for you outside toots, I guess you would like some privacy." Bette offered.

"Thank you." Olivia gave Bette a kiss on the cheek before entering the room.

* * *

"Gregory...?" She asked carefully in case he was sleeping.

"Olivia, come in, come sit here." He was well awake and waiting for her.

"Look at you," he continued, "you're a mess," he started laughing but had to stop due to the wound aching him.

"Shhh..don't laugh, take a rest." She caressed his arm.

Gregory looked at her, still pale, and took her hand into his: "I cannot thank you enough." He whispered.

"What for?"

"What for? For what you did today in that court room. For knowing there was trouble afterwards, for finding me, for being so worried about me...for being here now..." he took his hand to a spot of blood on her blouse. "You should go home and change tough. This type of red doesn't suit you." He made a joke as she laughed with sincere tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Gregory...I am just happy you're alright. Nothing else matters."

They were both just quietly sitting looking at each other, knowing that words were not needed. They could look at each other for hours without speaking, feasting on each others eyes and the volumes they spoke. Olivia was sometimes scared of the depth of their bond, she always was, whereas Gregory couldn't get enough of that. His only fear was to show just how much that bond meant to him. How his love for her would turn him into a weak and foolish man. She has hurt him so deeply in the past and yet he couldn't stop, he couldn't get that love to disappear. He tried to hate her, he tried to get her out of his heart but he never could.

Here they were, both in a lack of words and tired of fighting but still there for each other until the bitter end.

"I should be going now." She broke the silence as she feared the feelings would take over her reason.

"You should. Even tough I would love you to stay, you need some rest."

"Yes..." she knew how much she wanted to stay as well but she couldn't bring it upon her heart to admit it. "What about the hearing tomorrow, your sentence?"

"Duke is going to attend that without me. My presence is not necessarily required." He said detached.

"And the next hearing, about Francesca?"

"That's on Friday. Tyus said I can be released until then if just rest. It's just a wound."

"Just a wound? Gregory you've lost so much blood!" She was appalled at his easy going perspective of things.

"I'll be fine. Now I just have to get my hands on that scum!" He turned to rage again.

"Stop it! AJ will get his fair share soon enough! Besides, Cole is looking for him..."

"Cole! Cole probably wants to pat daddy's shoulder for the great job." Gregory muttered. Olivia sighed not able to take a discussion about Cole right now.

"Look, Gregory, please just concentrate on the trial. Nothing else matters now."

"Yeah, easier said than done. How's Caitlin?"

"She's being checked by Tyus as we speak. Ben is here too, he is really worried about you." She explained as he took a deep breath.

"You know Olivia, I didn't expect Ben to be around us and help us so much."

"But you are friends..." she said unsure.

"True. But he has so much going on himself. Plus, we haven't been so close in the past two years. Actually our relationship grew cold ever since Elaine shot Del. Our friendship was never the same after that." He said thoughtful.

"Well..you both had an interest. He tried to protect Annie whereas you tried to protect me."

"That pulled us out of line. After that, we resumed to being business partners..."

"I'm sure it was just too much going on with both of you. I have never doubted Ben's loyalty towards you. Don't forget just how much you've both been trough."

"Yeah...I think Maria being back in his life is helping Ben becoming the man he once was again..." he said hinting on them as well.

"They only work together as a couple. Nothing else makes sense with the two of them." She laughed but suddenly froze as she looked at Gregory's happy look on his face. She realized that he hoped she could say the same thing about them. "Gregory...we are not Ben and Maria!" She exclaimed as he was amused.

"You think? I think Ben and Maria are a younger version of you and me." He let out.

"Hah! God forbid them being like us Gregory! Look where we ended..."

"Ended?"

"Yes. Ended Gregory. That's exactly what I said." She noticed he became upset. "I have to go now." She stood up from his bed but he held her hand tight.

"Liv, I know you think there is no going back with us. And giving our circumstances, I can even understand you. But as soon as all this is over, you will learn to accept that there is no end to us!" He said determined.

"Gregory...I can't think about this now. I don't even know what's going on anymore. Every day is a new hit, a new battle, a new ordeal...I just..."

"I know. I feel the same way. But you see, your reluctance to me is what you say whereas your actions show me a total different side of you..." he paused as she was looking stressed. "You keep saying there is no us, no feelings, yet here you are, by my side every time I need you. Every time I'm in trouble, you are the first to help me. Actions speak louder than words." He concluded.

"Don't mistake help and concern for love!" She said cold.

"Funny of you to say that...I remember you were the one telling me there is no concern without love."

"I...I said that while Sean was in surgery..." she remembered.

"Exactly. And you were so right. Now go ahead, call it concern if that's what you want...but I know it's love." He quoted her as she felt trapped. He always was a master in turning her own words against her.

Olivia sighed and put his hand down.

"I will see you tomorrow."

"I am looking forward to that." He smirked knowing he got her right where he wanted.

She walked out of his room seeing Bette with Sean and Emily.

"Thank god you're alright mom!" Sean began. "Bette told us everything. I can't believe this is happening!" He let out. "How's dad?"

It was the first time in a long time that Olivia has seen Sean concerned about Gregory.

"He's fine, he just needs some rest honey." She said while he sighed with relief.

"Let's go home now. All of us just need some good night sleep." Bette encouraged.

"Mom, there is something we need to tell you." Sean interrupted.

"What dear?" She wasn't sure she wanted to hear anymore bad news.

"Ems and I decided to move back in, quit our jobs on the campus and stay here, with you." He said quickly.

"Oh but that's wonderful! I am so happy to hear you say that!" She was relieved it wasn't bad news.

"Guess your place will get crowded toots!" Bette let a laugh out.

"Oh but that's wonderful! You and Emily can spend time together, Sean I am so happy!" Olivia was overjoyed.

"What do you mean Mrs. Richards?" Emily wasn't up to date.

"Well, your mother is staying with us. Oh this is wonderful!" She hugged Sean and then turned to Emily, "and please, I think it's time you call me Olivia." They all smiled and headed home after picking Caitlin up who was radiating with joy that her baby was still just fine.


	25. Family feud

"Dad! Dad are you here?" Cole made his way trough the construction site heading for one of the containers where they usually had their meetings.

"Son, go away!" AJ ordered.

"Dad! What the hell is wrong with you?" Cole made his way to find his father.

"I told you to go away! I don't want you to get in the middle of this!"

"I already am in the middle of all this, remember? Now what the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't ok?! I just...I can't believe Gregory Richards is getting away with everything!" He sat down on a piece of concrete while sighing.

Cole sat beside him and was quiet.

"I can't believe he gets away with everything..."

"Dad, is it true that your family and you...that you were embezzling money? Is that what the legend of Sunset Beach is build on?" Cole was wondering.

"Look, it was that time...it was the way it was back in the day. We did what we had to do. My father, he offered people help in exchange for goods, one hand washes the other..." he said.

"But you know it's against the law. You continued with that tradition..."

"Of course I did! It was what my father expected me to do! I was young and trying to live up to my fathers expectations. Until Gregory came along..." AJ explained. "Gregory found out about it and I had the choice to either go to prison and compromise my family or to leave town...so that he can have his precious Olivia." He said disgusted.

"But you and Olivia weren't a thing anymore. I thought you loved my mother, Elaine!" Cole was confused.

"As I said son, I was young...I thought I could have it all. I am not proud of the games I played with your mother. But Olivia was...I got so hooked with her back then. It was alright as long as I knew she was alone but when Gregory came into the picture..."

"You felt you had to get her back..."

"Exactly. I couldn't stand to see him putting her on a throne, the way they worshiped each other...it was I who she used to look up to before."

"But, what about Elaine?"

"Elaine was sweet. And innocent. I couldn't not love her, nobody could. But...you see the Richards were always competing. My father and Gregory's father, my grandfather and his grandfather..." he paused, "my father told me I should never let a Richards get what's mine." AJ was tormented.

"But that was not your battle! You didn't have to do this...besides, if you would admit it, your so called love for Olivia was never love but much more the feeling of rivalry between you and Gregory." Cole tried to explain.

"Oh it was love in the beginning alright, I never thought a woman could make me feel the things that she made me feel, she had a way to sweep me off my feet, I didn't even know what's gotten into me..." he admitted and took a glance at Cole..."you know, son...I don't blame you for sleeping with her. I don't know one man, not one who didn't fall for her charms."

"That was different. I did it to get to the jewels." Cole was appalled.

"Yeah..." AJ said and looked at the sky.

"Dad...what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I just gave Gregory the best opportunity to get back at me. I didn't know what I was doing, I just had to, make him go away..." AJ was a haunted, tormented soul...

"Dad, maybe I can talk to him, keep him from pressing charges."

"Hahaha, don't bother. I can imagine the cops already looking for me. I have to leave."

"Dad! You can't leave town again!"

"It's my curse Cole. I can't let him get at me. He got everything I ever wanted. I can't let him get me as well." AJ stood up and attempted to leave.

"Dad!"

"I'm sorry Cole!" AJ walked away in the moonlight and let Cole behind, wondering about everything.

* * *

Every Richards member of the family was sitting at the dining table, all except one: Tobias.

They all munched tiredly on the food that Rose had prepared, but they were quiet, even Bette was out of words it seemed. After a few minutes of awkwardness she hit the silence:

"Anyone notice that uncle Toby is missing?"

"I was just asking myself where he is..." Olivia said.

"I'll go and look in his room, maybe he's there." Sean offered while Tobias walked in.

"No need to look for me, I'm here loves!"

"Tobias, where were you? We started to worry! If this is about what we talked earlier..." he interrupted Olivia.

"Nonsense, I just finished some work." He said taking a seat. "Well my isn't this lovely? Everybody is home. You know what they say, no matter what happens, the heart always finds its way home..." he said giving Sean a look.

"Wait a minute. You keep talking about things to take care of, work...what are you up to?" Bette couldn't help asking.

"Aaah but my dear, curiosity killed the cat. You will know soon enough..." he replied and started to chew on the chicken breast. "I was never fond of broccoli," he said completely out of context as Olivia had to laugh at him.

"Aaah see, this is what this family needs. Laughs. And happiness." He said while smiling at Olivia.

"Well, you certainly have a way to make us happy uncle Tobias." She replied still laughing.

"Uncle Tobias, why did you leave to England actually?" Caitlin was interested.

"Well...I-I..." he hesitated.

"Darling, maybe Tobias doesn't want to speak about that." Olivia interfered.

"Oh but I would love to hear that story!" Bette giggled.

"Well...loves, I am going to be honest with you. I was always the black sheep of the Richards family. A bit like you Sean..." he paused as Sean looked interested. "My father, your great grandfather," he said looking at Caitlin and Sean, putting his "storytelling" voice on, "he was a very successful man. But his success was only as big as the Deschanel family would allow it...there was no room for two dynasties in this town. I...Me and my brother, we grew up with this rivalry. ...but I wasn't interested in a battle that wasn't mine." He paused to take another bite.

"Oh Tobias, so the whole trial today...it must have brought up memories!" Olivia understood the old man had his own demons to fight today.

"It certainly did love. You see, I wanted to learn, play, enjoy life, I always loved history...You could lock me in a room full of books and I couldn't care less..." he laughed. " but it was always about the business. Always about outdoing the Deschanel family. My brother saw it as a game, a challenge he was glad to take. I didn't want to. That's why I felt I couldn't stay. I wanted to study abroad and that's how I left..." he explained.

"But you and dad, you have spent a lot of time together, didn't you?." Sean asked confused.

"Oh we did. You see, I came back after the studies. I wanted to start new and I, I thought that things might have changed. Your grandfather became a father and I really was hoping he wouldn't do what our father did. But he has taken the same road...he was determined to raise Gregory just the same way our father had raised us. Hating the Deschanel family." He stated while Bette was speechless.

"Oh but loves, it was the same with the Deschanel's. This AJ person...he was raised to be like this by his father. The hate towards Gregory was put in his crib from day one. I cannot blame him." Tobias was understanding.

"But they all had a choice, like you did. You chosed to stay away from all this." Sean said convinced.

"Well, that's why I wasn't left with anything...when my nephew was a kid, that was the last time he and I enjoyed some time together. My brother was so angry with me because I wouldn't stay here in Sunset Beach and help him fight the Deschanels, that he has convinced our father to take me out of the will. And he did... I left back to England and started my life there, with nothing. But I always had little Gregory in my heart. I hoped and prayed for him to find a way to live differently, to find a fine young woman he would love deeply" he eyed Olivia as she blushed, "I even invited him to study law here in Europe, stay with me. But his father wouldn't allow it...I feared he would become as bitter as his father. He almost did but you, Olivia...you changed him a lot. You were all the emotion he couldn't show. His father has killed that trait right from the start. But you, you took him back to that place where he could live emotion, feel emotion." He paused again as Olivia herself remembered her long talks with Gregory about that. "You were the one person in this whole world who allowed and encouraged him to just... feel. And that's probably why he could never imagine a life without you, why he most definitely still can't."

"Aaaw now that's precious." Bette was fully emotional as Emily, Sean and Caitlin were like little kids listening to a bed time story.

"But you didn't even attend our wedding, Gregory would have loved to have you there..." Olivia said confused.

"I couldn't. So much has happened between me and my family...I-I knew they would all be there, I didn't want your wedding to become an ugly scene between me and my family." He said sad. "But I was thinking about him and you all the way. We were writing a lot, Gregory and I. I kept my bond to him alive trough those letters. Every one showed me that he was a fine man, thanks to you Olivia. He adored you and you," he turned to Caitlin and Sean, "and I was as in love with all of you, just knowing you trough his letters." He smiled.

Sean gulped thinking about all the things revealed about his father, and about the stupid maniac hatred of the two families.

"I just feel sorry that he and this... AJ, that they weren't able to break the vicious circle. They are just like our parents.." Tobias said regretful.

"Well I certainly don't plan to continue that with Cole!" Sean made it clear.

"Oh son, I'm afraid sometimes of the day that you will revise your opinion..." Tobias said.

"But I have nothing against him."

"There will always be something, hidden or not...after all, Caitlin and Cole are the first to bind these two families. And Olivia, you still are a thorn in this...Bush of roses..." He said nonchalant.

"Me?" She wondered.

"You were a love interest to both AJ and Gregory. And your..." he kept shut knowing this wasn't a good conversation topic in front of Caitlin.

"You can say it Tobias. My mother has a child with my husband!" She said cold while everybody froze.

"Yes...well...what I'm saying is, there will always be a reason for you to take sides, Sean. Either your family's side or Coles. And I fear that day." Tobias said and continued eating while everyone was struck and unable to say anything else.

* * *

Cole made his way into the house watching Caitlin who was alone in the living room, looking at old photos of her family.

"Hey sweetheart." He started.

"Cole! Where have you been? I was so worried about you!"

"I was...looking for AJ."

"Did you find him?"

"No.." he lied. "How are you keeping up?"

"I'm fine. I just wish this wouldn't have happened..."

"I know...me too. I just can't believe he lost it like that." Cole agreed.

"When will this whole feud end?" She wondered.

"I don't know...I want to try to convince you father to drop charges."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"With your mothers help." He said while she had a flashback of the discussion at the dinner table.

"But how?"

"Well, I guess Gregory would do about anything for her. And that's where I hope that I can get her to convince him not to press any charges." He said.

"What, you would do that? Work with my mom to help your dad?"

"Why not?"

"I don't think she will do anything to help AJ. After the things revealed today..."

"I don't think Olivia hates AJ. I just think she wishes this would have never happened."

"Cole, this whole thing goes way back. It not about today. It's about a time since the beginning of the century!" She was nervous.

"I know. It's frightening. But maybe we can put an end to this..." he tried.

"You think so?"

"We made a start the day we got married. We broke the vicious circle that day by bringing our families together if they liked it or not. Now all we have to try is to make them stop for our sake."

"For our sake..." she repeated turning away from him.

 _And for the sake of this new baby. A Deschanel born from a Richards..._

"What are you looking at?" He asked curious picking the album up.

"Oh just...old photos. Here, look uncle Tobias in his twenties and my dad as a kid." She smiled.

"Man, your father could laugh?" He joked around.

"Yeah, he used to be a happy kid. At least Tobias says so." She laughed.

"Here is mom with dad at a cocktail party. They looked so gorgeous together..." she was amazed.

"Yeah...I have to admit they made a beautiful couple." Cole sighed thinking of what AJ had told him regarding Olivia and Gregory, how they worshiped each other.

"They still do, Cole. You know, after today's talk with uncle Tobias, I am so sure that all this can end if mom and dad get back together."

"How so?"

"Because mom is the missing piece to dads happy and emotional self. And he is her missing piece of strength. They cannot be fulfilled without each other. They build up on so many memories, so many happenings. They can't be without each other."

"But do you think that's possible, after everything that has happened? I mean, they were a couple before and still had the feud going on..." Cole was unsure.

"But that was different, AJ was no threat to my dad as long as he had mom. It was just when they broke up that my father became so impossible to everyone. Annie has brought the worst out of him, while mom, even tough they had their problems, always brought the best out of him. He was happy, he was loving, imagine if your father came back to Sunset Beach when they were together, my father wouldn't have felt threatened. The situation with mom tough, made them go back right where they started 27 years ago...I hope they'll find a way back to each other, otherwise we will never find any peace. Ever." She hugged Cole as Olivia watched from the base of the staircase crying.

 _I_ _can't go back there Caitlin...I just can't..."_

* * *

The next morning was tumultuous in the Richards house. It was so full of people, Olivia wondered the last time she was surrounded by so many. She couldn't help thinking of her time in San Francisco and how happy she thought she was alone when actually it was having her loved ones by her side that made her feel fulfilled and truly happy.

"Hey mom, Ems and I are going for a run. Wanna join us?" Sean was rushing trough the living room.

"Sean don't be silly! When was the last time you saw me running?" She laughed.

"When Trey was about to swallow that little car.. oh and on the last Black Friday when everything you love was on sale" he laughed with Emily as they ran out the patio.

"Oh aren't they just gorgeous?" Bette laughed from the sofa.

"Yes, it's nice to see they can still be so easy going with everything going on." Olivia answered.

"Hey mom," Caitlin rushed to the dining room, "I'm starving what's for breakfast?"

"Hey..." Cole said somewhat uncomfortable.

"Good morning. Breakfast is on the table...are you taking Trey today?"

"Yes, Cole and I we want to go to the park with him, if that's okay."

"Sure honey, whatever you like." Olivia tried to make everyone comfortable. "Just don't let him have to much sweets." She laughed.

"I know mom, he turns into a little Tasmanian devil when he does." Caitlin laughed back.

Everything seemed so normal, if there wasn't for Gregory who messed up with their lives, even if involuntarily.

"So toots, what are you up to today?"

"I have no clue Bette. I don't even know what to do first and what last..." she lamented.

"I have an idea. Why don't I grab a free day and you and I go and hit those shops in Beverly Hills?"

"I don't know if I'm in the mood for..."

"Come on! When was the last time you and I spent a day together? Besides, you sure need some distraction from all this! I am sure it will work wonders. A little manicure, a little silk lingerie, come on!" Bette was tempting her.

"Oh I don't know..."

"Little sparkly shoes, some va va voom dress..." Bette made it sound so great.

"Oooh, alright! I'm in." Olivia said laughing as she let Bette get her carried away.

"I knew you couldn't resist! Come on!" Bette jumped right out.

"You are unbelievable!"

"Well, unbelievable is my middle name toots!" They both laughed running out the door.

"Ooh wait, is the yummy limo driver still working for you?"

"Yes he is but please don't make him uncomfortable again..."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it! You know, I love staying at your place. It has some...perks you know." She was fooling around.

"Would you stop it!" Olivia laughed and pushed Bette out of the door.

Cole was looking at Olivia and Bette who left the house. He couldn't help thinking what his father told him yesterday, that he would understand why he slept with her.

 _And I can't believe she still thinks she gave me a child... if she only knew..._

"Cole! Hey, you look far away. Want a bite?" Caitlin came from the kitchen with some things to eat.

"No, I'll grab something on the way. I will have to go to work after that sweetheart, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I can hardly wait for you to get that vacation so that we can be alone." She smiled.

Cole couldn't help noticing the appetite she was having and that somehow she has changed, she radiated so much. But he figured it was all this stress with Gregory that made her change, and now that she knew he was safe, she could finally be herself again.

 _I cannot let anyone find out...least of all you Caitlin. You won't be able to give me another child...Trey is all I have. All I will ever have. I'm sorry that you have to live thinking your mother and I created this wonderful little life..._ he sighed pulling her close to him.

"What's the matter Cole?" She was surprised.

"Nothing. Come on, let's go to the park."

* * *

"So, now that we're all prepped and fresh, wanna go see Greggy?" Bette asked as they jumped in the limo with tons of bags.

"Well I said I would visit him...but..."

"Hey Steve cutie! To South Bay please." Bette took the decision for Olivia as she was still open mouthed. " na na toots, I know you want it. We need to see how his hearing went today. Maybe he already knows." Bette encouraged.

"I suppose we should..." she was still unsure.

As they arrived to the hospital and made their way trough the hallways, Bette was flirting with every man she could eye in there.

"Ah, the doctors are all so cute around here!" She laughed and radiated. "Except him!" She pointed at an older doctor, "I know him, he was my ex-husbands colleague!"

"Which ex-husband do you mean?" Olivia asked and they both giggled.

"Oh, now I would recognize those giggles blind folded!" Gregory said while in a wheel chair.

"Gregory! What are you doing up?" Olivia asked worried.

"I'm fine! I just need some fresh air and nurse Angela is so nice to take me for a walk. But I guess you and I could go instead..." he was looking happy.

"Sure, anything for Greggy pooh!" Bette exclaimed.

It wasn't quite what Gregory had in mind but it was doing him good to hear them laugh and giggle the way they always used to. Bette pushed his wheel chair on the way to the hospitals garden and she was babbling on an on about the beautiful day she had spent with Olivia.

"I'm telling you Greggy, that credit card was lit today!" She laughed as he looked up to Olivia.

"Well, if there would be a competition for shopping, I know who'd get the first prize." He joked around.

"Oh please, you have no idea how other women can be like! You were actually quite lucky with me." Olivia joked around.

"I still am damn lucky..." he replied.

"So," Bette interrupted to skip the commentary that made Olivia sigh, "do you know anything about the hearing today?" She asked while they were sitting on a bench, Gregory facing them in his wheel chair.

"Well that's one of the reasons I'm in a good mood today. I was charged with 160h of charity work."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Bette was happy.

"What kind of work is that going to be?" Olivia was wondering.

"Well, they committed me to give lectures. on law. to college students. Can you even imagine me doing that?" He joked.

"No, to be honest you don't have professor material." The three of them laughed at the thought of Gregory giving lectures.

"So what's the other reason for your good mood?" Bette asked curious.

"Well, I asked to be released today. I'm coming home this evening. I'm still under house arrest but...home nonetheless." He explained.

"Oh.." Bette let out.

"Oh? What's that supposed to mean?" Gregory directed his attention to Bette.

"No, well that's great but..." Bette tried to explain.

"What Bette means is that..." Olivia tried to help.

"Well, I'm kinda staying in your room..." Bette finally said in a rush.

"What?" He didn't understand.

"I invited Bette to live with us. With everything that happened, she needs me, she needs to be with Emily..." she smiled at Bette holding her hand.

"That's okay with me, honestly, but why are you staying in my room?" He was wondering.

"Well the other rooms are occupied. Sean and Emily came back, Cole and Caitlin are there too, Tobias ..." Olivia enumerated.

"A full house, isn't it?" He was thinking about the picture of everybody being around.

"Gregory, I can share a room with Bette and you can stay in yours then." Olivia offered.

"Oh I'm sure we'll find something." Gregory replied as he had something else in mind. "Now I still have to wait for Tyus to give me my medication and for Ricardo to escort me home. This time he said that one officer will be around the house but that's going to be it, since I can't get very far." He said looking at his wound.

"Well, this is going to be pretty awkward..." Olivia thought out loud.

"How so?" Gregory was amused.

"Oh, I just... I was thinking of everybody suddenly filling the house. This is so ... overwhelming."

"Look, Livvy I can take a room somewhere." Bette offered.

"Nonsense! I didn't invite you to stay with me to then put you on the streets two days later! That's not going to happen!"

"Well, I guess we're roomies then!" Bette was exhaling happiness as she squeezed Olivia.

"You know, the more I look at you two, the more I know I don't want to miss another moment watching you! You two have a gift of making people happy!" Gregory said happy as Bette put a frown on her face.

"Honey, don't get me wrong here but...you have to get trough your trial first. There is no saying what will happen. Don't, just please don't get your hopes up high. You were allowed to come home due to your condition. And that's it. You're being charged for murder. Just...don't forget that..." Bette brought him back to reality. He looked down and tried to steer the wheel chair but his wound hurt him. Olivia jumped to help him.

"What's the matter? Where do you want to go?"

"I need to sign those release papers right now. I can make it on my own thank you!" He was upset.

"Oh boy, look at him. Say determined and you say Gregory Richards. I can't believe the ferocity he possesses. That wound must hurt so bad and yet look at him. He doesn't sketch a sign of pain..." Bette was amazed.

"He will fight until the bitter end to get what he wants..." Olivia analyzed.

"Shall I spell it out for you? What he wants?" Bette was making fun again.

"Oh, Bette stop it. Come on, I have to get home."

"Yay for Steve! I think I'm going to drive around after that." Bette laughed.

"Bette!"

"What?"

"I know what you're doing!" Olivia said angry and the paused to continue softer "I know that all this flirting and the jokes you make, they are all just to keep your mind off AJ."

"Thaaa!" Bette wasn't able to speak.

"No, I know you have feelings for him. You wouldn't have been with him otherwise..."

"Livvy...I thought he loved me." Bette gave up the act.

"But he did. He loves in his own way...his feud with Gregory has nothing to do with you!"

"Are you kidding me? He knows you are my best friend for gods sake! He knows Greggy is your husband, was, well...you know! The moment he does anything to hurt you two, he automatically hurts me and I can't live with that!" She said strong but with tears in her eyes.

"Oh darling! Come here!" Olivia took Bette in her arms. "I'm here for you. Everything will be alright, you'll see." She encouraged as Bette nodded trying not to cry.


	26. Calibrating the compass

Gregory was wheeling trough the living room from his study. It was already past dinner when he finally got home and he decided to stay downstairs.

Olivia made her way to get Trey a new bottle of milk as she saw him.

"Do you need any help?" She was friendly.

"No, I'm fine. I wanted to check the mail." He said somewhat cold.

"The mail..." she thought out loud.

"Are the results here yet?" He flipped trough the mail.

"Sshhh! Don't say another word about it, Cole might walk in any minute." She was scared as he sighed.

"Olivia, I don't understand the delay. Maybe I should call Duke and see what's going on."

"I thought about that too...it's unusual for this to happen." She worried.

"Well, I guess it can wait until the morning. I am so tired." He admitted.

"Let me help you get upstairs."

"No, I want to...can we talk?"

"What about?" She was getting uncomfortable again.

"Come here, sit down." He invited as he pushed himself out of the wheel chair on the sofa.

Sean and Caitlin were about to go downstairs as they glanced at their parents who made themselves comfortable on the sofa as Sean put his arm in front of Caitlin to keep her from walking.

"What?" She whispered.

"Just wait." He ordered.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to tell you, in case you didn't know by now...that I am well aware of my situation. I know I'm being charged for murder." She was quiet and looking scared at him. "I also know that the possibility for me to come back home is quite...small."

"Gregory..."

"No, let me finish. I want to spend these days here at home, the best way I can"

"Gregory we've already talked about this. What happened between us last week..."

"What happened between them last week?" Sean whispered.

"I don't know!" Caitlin replied as they both struggled to hear more.

"It was a mistake. I am sorry I ever let myself driven to..."

"To what?"

"To go to bed with you!"

"My god I knew it!" Sean whispered appalled.

"Liv, that was the only thing that felt right and you know it!"

"No, well...yes... it did in the heat of the moment but...

"Sean I don't think I want to listen to this..." Caitlin tried.

"Shhh!"

"Olivia, why do you fight me at all cost? Why are you being so sweet yet so bitter at the same time? If you're afraid, it's okay to admit it, just don't pretend it's nothing. I am being bloody honest with you, and I'm telling you here and now that I am willing to leave the past behind, forget about everything that happened and move on."

"Hah, God Gregory what should I admit? That I love you and that I don't need to get close to you again because I'm afraid you won't be back home after the trial is over?" She got worked up.

"Hey! Shame on you for eavesdropping on your parents!" Bette whispered angry while Caitlin and Sean looked guilty. "So what are they talking about?" Bette laughed in silence joining them.

"Yes now that would be a start Olivia! Because I am also afraid of that! I don't know how I'm going to deal with it mentally! Emotionally... I don't want to be apart from you again!" He was honest.

"I...I don't..." she closed her eyes as he leaned forward. He pressed his lips against hers as she let herself drawn into his tenderness.

"Aaaaw!" Bette squeaked.

"Did you hear that?" Olivia jumped back looking startled.

Gregory laughed as he lowered his head: "I think we have an audience." He turned his head to look around as Bette Sean and Caitlin rushed to run away.

Before they could run, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Olivia smirked. She stood up to walk to the door as the three of them pretended to just come downstairs.

"Oh, well what do you know, you're fast." They didn't move. "Aren't you going to get that?" Olivia asked amused as Gregory laughed from the sofa.

Caitlin rushed to see who's at the door and opened it in surprise to see it was Alex Mitchum.

"Mrs. Mitchum! So nice to see you again!" Caitlin was polite as Olivia rushed to see for herself she didn't misunderstand.

"Oh Alex, darling! I am so happy to see you!" Olivia hugged her, "come on in!"

"Caitlin, Olivia! I'm sorry for the late visit but I just felt I had to see you!" She stepped into the house to see Sean and Bette by the staircase.

"Oh, hello!" Alex rushed to greet Bette.

"Alex my dear you look extraordinary!" Bette complimented her.

"What are you doing here?" Alex was wondering as she held Bettes hands.

"Oh, im staying here at the moment. Long story..." Bette replied.

"Come on in," Olivia invited, "I bet there is someone more excited than all of us to see you!" She guided Alex to the living room where Gregory made an effort to stand up.

"Did I hear that right? Alex Mitchum found her way to my house?" Gregory asked smiling and spreading his arms open to hug her.

"Oh Gregory! It's wonderful to see you again! I missed you so much!" She said in awe.

"I missed you too!" They cuddled as everyone watched smiling.

"I'm sorry to come around so late, I just arrived and dropped my bags at Surf Central. I...I saw the whole articles about you in the newspapers, about your trial and the money embezzling and...god this is horrible!" She leaned again into his arms.

"Oh Alex! The first round is won. The next one, I'm afraid won't be so easy!" He eyed Olivia who had a frown on her face.

"I can't believe what happened. I can't believe you got blackmailed, stabbed...are you alright?" She was concerned.

"Oh so much is going on right now...I wouldn't know where to start to explain..." Gregory admitted.

"But, what happened to you? The murder...I..." she was shocked.

"Unfortunately it's true...I indeed killed Francesca Vargas..." he looked ashamed.

"Gregory what happened to the man I used to know?"

"He was...broken." He said again looking at Olivia who just stared on the floor.

Caitlin and Sean went back upstairs in the nursery so that Caitlin could give Trey his bottle that her mother had completely forgotten about.

"Caitlin, I can't believe mom and dad slept with each other!" He shook his head.

"Sean, just leave them alone.." she sighed.

"I can't! I can't believe dad is doing this again!"

"Sean, didn't you learn anything from what uncle Tobias had told us? From what happened in court? There is no mom without dad and no dad without mom. They are meant to be."

"How can you support that? They're not even happy. Or do you see them being together?"

"That's none of our business. We shouldn't interfere. If they find a way to get back together, I'm happy for them. They deserve it. We all do." She stated angry.

"Look, I know that they go way back. And I know that what they have is quite one of a kind. But, don't you see how dad is torturing mom? He wants her to admit her feelings to him even tough he can't promise to be around. He doesn't know if he'll get out of jail, he's torturing her and us. Or are you fond of having him around knowing he might never come back again?"

"I know it's not fair what he's doing but mom is his last straw of hope that he can grab right now. It's her choice to either give him that or not." She explained as Sean saw it was pointless to argue with her. For some reason that Sean didn't understand, Caitlin was supporting their parents no matter what.

* * *

"Why did you come back to Sunset Beach? I bet it wasn't just to see the wreck that I've become..." Gregory asked while he was alone with Alex.

"Oh..." she hesitated. "You know I try to visit my boy as much as I can. I finished a set of documentaries in Canada and then I decided it would be nice to check in here before I leave to Australia again. Then I saw the articles about you online, I was so shocked that I had to come over here right away." She explained while he was quiet. "What on earth happened?"

"Alex...I turned into something I can't even put in words..." he was unsure how to explain.

"But how did this all even begin?"

"It began the day I signed those divorce papers...everything went downhill from there."

"You divorced Olivia? But when I left, you two were trying to fix things for the sake of your baby..." Alex couldn't follow.

"Oh...Alex this is just...long story short: Olivia and I divorced, I married Annie, we thought we lost the baby when actually Annie has stolen him and gave it to Caitlin to raise, but the baby isn't mine..."

"Wait, what? Annie did what? You married her?" Alex couldn't possibly follow.

"Alex, how long do you plan on staying?" He asked smiling.

"Well I cancelled everything, I want to be around and see what's going on..." she admitted worried.

"Well then be patient. Friday is my hearing about the murder. It will all come out..." he promised.

"Oh Gregory!" She leaned on his shoulder, "what on earth were you thinking?" She held him tight.

"I wasn't thinking..." he admitted as he caressed her golden locks. "I wasn't thinking..." he repeated.

They enjoyed their embrace for several minutes until Emily walked pass them.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt!" Emily was shy.

"Nonsense! Now you must be Emily, Bettes daughter, it's so nice to finally meet you!" Alex said wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too, I've heard so much about you." she smiled, "where is mom actually?"

"She is in the study with Olivia." Gregory said while Emily thanked them and headed for the study.

"Gregory...I don't mean to be nosy," Alex began, "but, how come you are home, how come Olivia is here and Bette and everyone actually?"

Gregory laughed tired: "I am under house arrest because I suffered a little stroke and now with my wound, nobody expects me to run away. My doctor thinks I can recover faster if home or in the hospital than in prison..."

"My God, a stroke?!" She was in shock.

"Nothing bad, really. I suffered no serious damage. Well...as for everyone else...Olivia decided to stay home with our children after she disappeared for a month after my imprisonment. Then Sean decided to stay here too, as for Bette, she has no place to go now that AJ turned out to be such a..." he paused not wanting to get himself worked up.

"Wow...so...you and Olivia are really over?" She allowed herself to ask while he bursted out laughing.

"Alex...you should know the answer to that...things are never what they seem, a piece of paper has absolutely no meaning." He confused her.

"But, you're divorced, she obviously didn't want to stick around after you went to prison, whatever her reasons for her staying here now, I wouldn't believe any of them have anything to do with you."

"Oh her stay has everything to do with me. Every step of her way has everything to do with me. You know us...it's the way it always has been."

"But...aren't you tired of these games? I'm sorry I have to be so blunt but I am really worried about you!" Alex let out.

"I sometimes am tired of games...she is too, I can feel it. But she has build a wall so high around her, I will have to climb it first to get her to open up to me." He confided.

"...is it worth the climb?" Alex asked as Gregory looked confused at her, without an answer.

* * *

"Oh having Alex back is going to help Gregory so much, she has always been such a good friend!" Olivia radiated.

"Well, yeah...she's been close.." Bette insinuated.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just saying they are indeed very close and that Gregory is a different man around her." Bette explained as Olivia drifted in the past.

"There was a time when..." she paused, "when I was extremely jealous of their friendship..." she admitted.

"Really?" Bette played surprised.

"Oh yes, I was so in love with him that every woman I saw around him, and getting so close to him was just ticking me off."

"Including moi?" Bette tried a joke.

"Yes...to be honest including you. Well now I know what it was all about but the amount of time he has spent at your house made me very sad and suspicious." She admitted as Bette bursted out laughing.

"But Gregory and Alex go way back. They know each other longer than we know him."

"Exactly. She shares a bond with him that he doesn't share with nobody else...he respects her so much." Olivia sighed.

"Well, but you're past that, right?"

"Gosh Bette of course I am!" She laughed, "don't be silly!"

"I'm not, I'm not...you know, I always thought there was something going on between them all those years ago tough." Bette admitted.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I mean, they were always seen somewhere together...it was that time with your on and off with AJ, Elaine and AJ, I didn't even imagine Gregory would get so crazy about you." Bette said while Olivia turned away.

"Do you think they were...?"

"No! Ha! I don't...I don't know..." Bette paused, "my god Livvy if I come to think about it...you and AJ, AJ and Elaine, you and Greggy, you and Del, Del and Alex, you and Cole, Cole and Caitlin, moi and AJ, moi and my seven husbands...this whole town is just a huge...brothel!" She laughed.

"Wait a minute! Did you just say Del and...Alex?" Olivia was shocked.

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

"No! When?! How?"

"Oh it was brief, a few weeks. Del was at her house a couple of times, supposedly to talk about business. But then it got later and later until I overheard him on the phone with her, telling her how much he enjoyed it with her and you know..."

"Ah! You have got to be kidding me!" Olivia was appalled.

"Nope, so you see, if we could add Greggy and Alex on my list, the horizontal foxtrot circle of fleshly pleasures would be complete!" Bette joked.

"Oh! Stop it will you? This is disgusting." Olivia's stomach turned but she continued: "they are friends, close friends but nothing more. I was stupid to think anything else back then and it is as stupid today. Now I shouldn't even care!" Olivia tried to convince herself but the seed of doubt was already planted.

"I'm sure we just drifted away..." Bette reassured her.

"Of course we did!" Olivia smiled, "I have to go to bed now. I'm just extremely tired!"

"Yeah, it's been a long day. Let's go."

"No, Bette, I want to take the way out the patio, I don't want to..."

"Okay..." Bette understood Olivia didn't want to see Alex and Gregory tonight anymore.

* * *

Olivia was laying in bed, with her robe still on, facing the door as she watched the little line of light from the hallways dim lights at the bottom. Bette was sleeping as she could figure by her breath.

Olivia decided to have Bette staying in her room as she couldn't even think of sleeping in what was Gregory's master bedroom with Annie. It was the choice he made, he should stay and rot in that bed, hopefully haunted by the same thoughts.

 _Oh! Olivia you're so stupid! As if he even cares!_ she squeezed her eyes shut.

She couldn't sleep with all the thoughts haunting her, especially the thoughts of Gregory and Alex. Was there ever something going on between them? She remembered that they indeed have been seen together at any given occasion, while she was dating AJ. And Bettes reveal of Alex's brief affair with Del showed Olivia that Alex, no matter how decent and integer, was only a woman too, with needs and also driven by lust and feelings. She wondered if Gregory knew about it, how his mentor has slept not with one, but two of the most important women in his life...

As she was overthinking the whole situation, she noticed a shadow in front of her door. She instantly paused her breath, her heart beating faster and out loud, so loud that she wondered if anyone could actually hear it too.

She slowly stood up, goose bumps forming on her body. The shadows were moving in front of her door as she moved slowly towards it, her hand grabbing the knob silently. After she took a deep breath, she ripped the door open to see Tobias turning around frantically with a little object in his hand. Olivia sighed, somehow relieved it was just him.

"Tobias what are you doing?" She whispered as she shut the door behind her not to wake Bette up.

"Oh, oh my, did I wake you up?" He took another turn.

"No, I couldn't sleep anyway...what are you doing for heavens sake?"

"Oh, I- I am calibrating my compass." He was again making no sense whatsoever.

"You're calibrating...? But, Tobias it's the middle of the night!" She was funnily appalled.

"Yet here we are, you and I, in the darkness of the night, haunted." He was completely insane she thought.

"Haunted?"

"Well yes, or what's the reason that keeps your pretty head from sleeping?" He asked amused.

"Wha? Tobias, I have an issue with sleepless nights, it's nothing new."

"Ah." He intoned turning again, his hand pointing to the ceiling.

"What's haunting you, Tobias?" She dared to ask not sure if she would actually want to hear the answer to it.

"Well this darn thing won't work! It worked perfectly fine in England!" He was appalled.

"Let me have a look." She said while Gregory stood behind the corner watching them amused.

"Be, be careful with it. It's a gift from..." he paused.

"From?"

"From Gregory..." he sighed, "when I left for England the second time around, he sensed I wouldn't come back. He gifted it to me."

Olivia held the little compass with gentle fingers, brushing over the carved initials in the golden surface. The R for Richards was a beautiful collision of tangled curves.

"It's beautiful..." she was carried away. "Where did Gregory have such a beautiful thing from, he was a child?" She wondered.

"Oh from his great great grandfather. It's a family possession, passed on for generations in our family. It's the only thing I have from the whole Richards estate. But it's the bond with my nephew that it represents which makes it so special." He finished pointing at the R on it.

"You really care a lot about him don't you?" She asked while Gregory smirked in content, still hiding.

"I love him as I would love a son. He makes me so proud."

"Here, it was just the needle that got stuck." She gave Tobias the compass back, "does he make you proud now? Now that you know what he did?" She asked looking into the old mans happy eyes.

"Yes, he does. What he did...well...it's not worth mentioning the disastrous crime he committed..."

"It's not?"

"No, we all know how horrible it is love! Believe me he is haunted enough himself." He cupped her chin as she looked startled at him. Tobias let go and turned away.

"Tobias! Wait. I...how can you be so sure of Gregory's motives?"

"Aaah but you see love, everything he ever did was for you and the children. The crime he committed, the man he became...he did it because all he ever wanted was a life by your side, with your children." She was speechless looking at him with questioning eyes. "You see, you are here now, in this house, a room apart from him, and you can't sleep because he is everywhere in your thoughts, I am certain he is up himself, thinking about you. Maybe both of you can't sleep because the power of your thoughts keeps you awake. You should be by his side my dear."

"Hah! Right, like where? In that bed he used to share with Annie?" Olivia was moved by Tobias's words yet couldn't keep getting angry every time she thought about him and Annie.

"This house isn't yours my dear " Tobias understood the problem, "but you see, even that can be fixed. My nephew kept your house. You can have it back..." he offered.

"What do you mean?"

"Olivia, when I said I had work to do...I was at your old house. I talked to Baxter's wife...I arranged for her and his children to move out of the house. He is in custody and the dirt they're going to find on him will probably make him go to prison for a long time. The house is empty as from today. And it's yours." He told her while she was shocked.

"Tobias, but... what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you don't belong here. You belong in your house." He said as he patted her hand.

Tobias caressed her face and pushed a lock bouncing down her updo off her cheek and behind her ear. "You and Gregory belong in your house." He emphasized. "Now I need to get some rest. Thank you for fixing my compass, hah...it was scaring the devils out of me...it can't be broken, I thought..." she watched Tobias move towards his room and babbling on and on as she rested against the door and sighed.

Gregory watched her lean against the door and felt the urge to walk up to her and hold her, be the one to tell her that everything would be just fine, the one to caress the locks from her face, the one to lay by her side in bed and feel her breath in his ear. But that would not happen, he thought. Not tonight, at least. He watched her going back into her room and imagined her dropping her robe, laying down, letting herself get swallowed by the satin sheets and finally getting the well deserved night sleep that he too craved for. But they were awake for hours, looking at the ceiling, thinking about each other.

* * *

Bette tossed and turned around pulling the sheets off of Olivia while her legs were bare.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Olivia muttered opening her eyes to see Trey at her bedside laughing.

"Trey? How did you get here?" She was worrying.

"I couldn't keep him from wanting to be with you." Gregory smiled from the door as Olivia rushed to cover her half naked body.

"Oh, God this can't be happening! I just fell asleep!" She threw herself back looking at Bette who made herself more than comfortable on two thirds of the bed. Trey was bouncing up and down babbling and stretching his little arms for his mother.

After putting her robe on, she picked him up and made her way out of the room as Gregory turned to follow her.

"Why aren't you sleeping? It's not even 6am." She was wondering.

"I couldn't sleep all night." He said knowing about her conversation with Tobias.

"Oh...that makes two of us." She looked at him while prepping Trey in his crib.

"Olivia," he started but Trey started crying as he didn't want to lay down.

"Oh my baby, please, it's too early!" She tried to calm him down. Gregory took his hand and caressed Treys head, wich made him calm down eventually. She picked up the bottle from the drawer and gave it to Trey while Gregory was still caressing him.

He was so close to her that he could feel the thin line of air between them vibrate. He inhaled the smell of her perfume and let out a sigh.

"What's the matter?" She asked while standing upright again, facing him closer than she would have liked.

"This is the matter." He pointed out on the three of them so close.

"Gregory, I'm not even awake right now. Can we please just go back to bed?" She was annoyed.

"If you're not awake you won't mind this," he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, "while you're dreaming."

"I...please don't..." she was tired fighting him.

"Come to bed with me, Liv. Let me be close to you."

"Are you completely out of your mind? I won't set one foot in that bedroom! Let alone cuddle up to you like nothing happened! What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it while I'm so close to you and to our son." He confessed.

"Maybe it was a mistake for you to come home then. Maybe I should leave..." she made her way out of the nursery.

"Leave? Where?" He asked knowing that Tobias arranged for their house at One Ocean Ave to be available.

She turned her head half looking at him: "anywhere where this closeness is going to remain impossible." And left leaving Gregory confused.

 _Damn you Olivia, when will you finally understand there is no escape from us?_ he thought sighing as he realized that the more she was running away from him, the more he obsessed to get her back. What he couldn't understand tough was why she couldn't overcome her fears. After all, he was willing to forgive her for her affair with Cole of all people. What more could he do to prove he was being honest about them?

"Mom?"

"Caitlin what are you doing up so early?"

"I was feeling sick." Caitlin said serious but then they both laughed.

"Oh this is so wonderful!" Olivia was honestly happy for her daughter.

"Yeah, I never thought that throwing up would make me feel so happy." The continued laughing.

"Mom? What is going on between you and daddy?" She asked concerned.

"What? Nothing. We just put Trey back to sleep that's all." Olivia tried to avoid the talk.

"No, not now. I mean in general...I...Sean and I overheard something yesterday..."

"Overheard?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Okay we were deliberately eavesdropping on you." Olivia sighed appalled, "but that's because we don't know what's going on! Mom, what is going on? Are you and daddy getting back together?"

"No!" Was all Olivia could answer.

"Well then why did you...? You know..."

"Caitlin that is none of your business!" She ranted. "I'm sorry...I...it just happened. You know that I could never..."

"What, resist daddy? Because you love him?"

"Shh, no! Caitlin this is complicated. I can't even explain this to myself, how can I explain it to you?"

"Just try."

"Why are you so into this?"

"Mom, after what uncle Tobias told us during dinner the other evening, I realized it's the only way to stop this foolish feud between Coles family and ours. You and daddy belong together!"

"Oh sweetheart, this isn't about your father and me, it's about you being afraid of your relationship with Cole and this new baby..."

"Shhh, mom! Cole could get out any minute now and daddy's in the nursery!" Caitlin was scared someone might hear she was pregnant.

"Caitlin! This feud as you call it, will never end. But your marriage to Cole is not in danger. And it certainly won't make a difference whether your father and I would be together or not. Besides, you know that he might never come home again. It depends on what happens tomorrow." Olivia tried to reassure her daughter.

"No mom, it all started and ended with you. AJ and daddy would never be like this if it weren't for you!" She said somewhat accusing as Olivia looked in shock. "Mom, what I'm saying is that only you can stop daddy from trying to get back at AJ."

"I am not responsible for getting into the crossfire of a fight that went on for generations Caitlin! And I am certainly not going to be the one to put an end to it. At most, it could be our children. You! Now I really think you should put your priorities where they belong, with that child!" She said angry and left to her room slamming the door behind her.


	27. The truth is suffocating

After some hours Olivia made her way downstairs to find Gregory, Bette and Alex enjoying a cup of coffee.

"Alex, you're here..." she greeted.

"Good morning toots! Feeling better?" Bette asked.

"Good morning Olivia, you look absolutely stunning as usual." Alex was friendly as Gregory couldn't keep a smirk off his face.

"Sleep well?" He asked. "Or should I say, did you dream well?" He laughed as Bette had a frown on her face.

"I'm alright, thank you all for your concern." She sat down after pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Now tell me Alex, what brings you here? How is Casey by the way?"

"Oh he is fine, well, giving the happenings with Sarah and her sister, it's all pretty good. As for me," she turned around to Gregory and held his hand, "I am here to support you!" She told him.

"Yes you see, Livvy and I were talking yesterday about how much this must mean to Greggy now. Tomorrow is going to be a very hard day." Bette threw in.

"I appreciate your concern, all of you. But I have a feeling things are going to be just fine." Gregory tried to keep his cool.

"Well, no matter what happens I am going to be here for you!" Alex said while Bette eyed Olivia.

"So, toots, what are your plans for today?" Bette was curious.

"Bette, don't you have to go to the media center?" Olivia asked while flipping her calendar to see if she had any appointments.

"Well, my lovely boss here is giving me some time off." She laughed as Gregory smirked again. "He thinks I should be around here."

Olivia sighed knowing what Gregory was actually up to, keeping Bette like some guardian dog around her.

"Olivia," Gregory interfered, "excuse me Alex," he stood up and walked towards her and Bette, " I talked to Duke earlier today."

"You did?"

"Yes, I asked him about the delayed...news." He said assuming Bette didn't know.

"Oh? Does he know anything?"

"As a matter of fact he does, he arranged for the "news" to arrive at the radio station, nobody there would care...if you know what I mean."

"At the radio station?" Bette shouted while Olivia looked in shock.

"No, not the radio station!" Olivia was devastated.

"Why? What's wrong with that?" Gregory asked.

"What's wrong with that? Thaaa! Toots pronto!" Both Bette and Olivia rushed out the door without an explanation.

"My God I hope.."

"Me too toots!"

* * *

"What is going on?" Gregory shouted as Alex grabbed his arm.

"Hey! You're not thinking of leaving the house, are you?" She asked.

"What the hell was that?" He was stressed. Of course he wished he could just run after them but then he remembered he was under house arrest.

"Well need I remind you that you are under arrest?"

"Dammit!" He punched the coffee table with his fist.

"Gregory..." Alex sighed, "why do you let Olivia do this to you?" She was direct as Gregory turned to look at her confused.

"Alex, I don't know what you mean. She's not doing anything..."

"The way I see it, she does. She obviously doesn't want you implicated in her affairs. Why do you do this to yourself?" Alex asked not knowing what was going on.

"Look, Alex I appreciate your concern but right now I think you have no idea what you're talking about! Where is this even coming from?" He wasn't understanding.

"I'm just observing Gregory. I see you and I see her and how much she is hurting you. She just shut you out, and here you are wishing you could just run after her. What for? Didn't she do enough? Look what you've become!" She was mad.

"Whoa, Alex... you don't know what's going on."

"I don't have to know. I saw enough. God Gregory what needs to happen to you until you see that she's going to damage you?"

"Alex," he sighed, "you always used to support my relationship with her. What the hell changed?"

She looked startled at him, understanding that she got carried away more than necessary.

"Nothing, I'm sorry I overreacted. I'm just so scared...I am still processing all the things you told me about yesterday...I can't even begin to understand what you've been trough... I don't want you to suffer!" She took him into an embrace as he let himself drawn I to it.

Alex had to admit her reaction raised suspicion. But how was she going to watch the man she had such deep feelings for, get himself destroyed over a woman she has once lost him to? If it wasn't for Olivia, maybe they would have married instead. She left a year ago because her feelings for him came back and got stronger than ever. To see him now only made her realize just how much she felt for him.

Gregory kissed her forehead and asked her to be patient.

"It's all going to be alright Alex, you'll see." He was being sweet.

* * *

"You! Get in my office right now!" Olivia shouted at Leo who followed intrigued.

"What? What's the matter?" He was startled.

"Where is it?" She demanded.

"Where is what?"

"Don't play anymore games! I know everything there is to know about you, I know what you are doing, I know why you're here! Now tell me damn it where is it?!" She shouted as Bette tried to calm her down.

"Toots, please..."

"Where. Is. It?"

"Olivia I'm sorry I have no idea what you're talking about!" Leo insisted.

"How dare you? How dare you pretend to bump into me by accident, how dare you pretend to be a friendly person, and how dare you sneak into my company and apply for a job?! God you are so pathetic! But you know what, the charade is over! I know what you did and I know why. But that's just over! I'm calling the police!"

Leo walked up to her and shut the phone "Olivia...I'm sorry to have upset you. But just so you know, I haven't done anything illegal. Don't you think the police would have been here by how?" He asked knowing his cover was blown.

"You bastard! You nearly ruined my husbands life and business!" She barked.

"I did what I was paid for!" He defended himself, "I found things out, okay? And I passed them to AJ in exchange for money. I didn't knew then who you are, or what AJ was capable of...I didn't know..."

"That almost sounds like an apology." She was sarcastic.

"Olivia, I didn't come to Sunset Beach because of all this! My job was to track you down, and I found you in San Francisco...but then you disappeared and the things got a different turn, it was unexpected."

"Oh, so AJ didn't expect me to come back, is that what you're saying?"

"I'm saying I didn't have anything to do with whatever happened after that. I...I honestly felt the need to see you..."

"Oh brother! Not again!" Bette was feeling she was having a bad dream. "Listen, Leo right? You seem like a smart guy...I'm telling you, whatever need or urge you feel...just drop it." Bette advised.

"Wait so you're saying you came back to Sunset Beach because of me? That this job you applied for was just for my sake? It wasn't AJ's doing? Do you really expect me to believe this?"

"I do because it's true...I really have no idea what you're talking about, where is what?" He was confused.

Olivia looked at Bette concerned. "Well where is it then?"

"I have no idea honey..." Bette answered.

"Where is what?" Leo asked again.

"Get out of here! You're fired!" Olivia said disgusted.

"But, Olivia!" He tried.

"I said get out!" He stood up and walked out of her office with his head lowered but wondering what they were looking for.

"This whole pile of mail, it's all just about contracts and..." she sighed.

"Livvy, what if we ask for another copy?" Bette tried to find a solution.

"No, Bette it's too late! Gregory's trial is tomorrow! I need to know until then!" Olivia was desperate wondering what could have happened to those test results.

"Bette I don't understand what happened!" Olivia went on disappointed.

"Who else has access to your mail around here?" Bette tried to put the pieces together.

"No one, just Vivian. But she wouldn't touch it..."

"Okay, what about your managers? Would they have anything to do with your mail?"

"No, it's only Vivian who passes my mail to them depending on the subject..."

"Let's talk to her again. Maybe she just overlooked it." Bette advised as Olivia pressed a button on her phone and asked Vivian to come in.

"Hello Mrs. Richards, you called?" Vivian knocked and made her way into the office.

"Yes, please sit down." Olivia invited. "Vivian, can you recall any important mail this week, I know I've asked you but I have to ask again..." Olivia was desperate.

Vivian shook her head: "I'm sorry Mrs. Richards. I am very careful when it comes to your mail, after all, you're the boss around here. I always sort the pile depending on priority, topic, client and the private letters, I never would even dream of opening them. I always lock those in my drawer until I can give it to you personally or drop it at your house." She explained while Olivia sighed.

"Honey, was anyone else interested in Olivia's mail?" Bette asked.

"No. Nobody except Doug and Charlie who pick it up from me every day. But as I said, just the work related ones...am I in some sort of trouble?" She was getting scared.

"No! Gosh no, I am just...missing a very important letter. Thank you Vivian, that would be all." Olivia dismissed her.

Vivian stood up and made her way to the door but then stopped and turned around again.

"Vivian? What's wrong?"

"Actually, Mrs. Richards...something quite funny happened yesterday..." she recalled as Bette and Olivia both looked at each other in shock.

* * *

Alex and Gregory dwelled on memories laughing in the living room as the door bell rang.

"Don't stand up, I'll get it!" Alex said looking at Gregory who was obviously hurting due to his wound.

She walked to the door and opened it to see Ricardo.

"Alex, what a nice surprise!" He greeted.

"Ricardo! Come on in."

"I'm here to pick Gregory up. We need to take him down to the station in preparation for tomorrow." He explained.

"Detective."

"Gregory. I'm sorry but I will have to ask you to grab your things and come with me. We need to prep for tomorrow. Duke is already at the station, the DA needs to look over all evidence with you and him. You are giving the chance to talk to both of them before everything starts."

"But, can't it wait until tomorrow?" Gregory didn't expect that.

"I'm afraid not, court orders." Ricardo was brief, he was obviously upset.

"Can you give me some time? I need to pack some things..." Gregory was disappointed but hoping Olivia would return in time for him to inform her.

"It's okay Gregory, I'll be here with the detective. You just ask Rose to help you." Alex offered as she guided Ricardo to the living room pouring him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you Alex." Gregory said.

"Anything for you." She replied looking at him while Ricardo couldn't help noticing the closeness between them.

* * *

"Vivian, what are you talking about?" Olivia was scared.

"Funny thing, maybe it's nothing but..."

"Spill already!" Bette was pushy.

"Well, yesterday, it was already late..." Vivian had a flashback, "I was waiting for the late mail delivery while hanging up the phone. There was this woman, she asked me if you were here."

"What woman?" Olivia interfered.

"She said her name was Diana. She asked If she could talk to you. But obviously you weren't here so I asked her what this was about. She said it had to do with a job that she wanted to apply for. I then told her she could talk to Doug or Charlie but she insisted to only speak with you."

Bette looked at Olivia sensing there was something fishy about this.

"What happened then?" Olivia encouraged Vivian to go an as she again remembered in her flashback.

"I had another call, it was a client asking for information about this years spring break party. I turned around to talk to him as I saw the mailman walk in with some packages and a pile of letters. I couldn't help noticing that it wasn't our mailman, I reckoned it was a new guy." She said while Bette was in shock.

"I excused myself to the client on the phone and then asked the mailman to drop the things down and asked if he needed a signature. He just shook his head and put everything down sorting the mail for me, which was pretty funny but I was distracted by the conversation on the phone. Form the corner of my eye, I saw that woman, Diana, she dropped her purse and several other papers from my desk and then both she and the mailman were behind the counter, I, I couldn't see them."

Bette was frowning in shock.

"They both stood up eventually, the woman just left even tough she insisted on talking to you so much, she just left... The mailman twinkled at me and left too...he was quite good looking, I just blushed like a silly little girl." Vivian smiled.

"Vivian, what did this man look like?" Olivia hurried to ask.

"Oh, just cute. He had these cute dimples, so charming!" She let out while Bette and Olivia were both open mouthed.

"Cole!"

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _"Dammit Cole! This was the last thing I'll ever do for you! If Jude ever finds out about this! What the hell do you even want? Where did you find that mailman's outfit?"_

 _"Relax, Annie. No one will know anything! You did great by the way."_

 _"Pff, Cole you need to stop this! I told you I don't want anything to do with this anymore!"_

 _"And I told you there is no way out. Until now. Now I have what I was looking for. You're dismissed."_

 _"Aren't you telling me what it is that I just helped you with? What is that?"_

 _"Oh...this is Olivia's way to be in control. Too bad she didn't count me in on this.."_

 _"Okay you are weird. Look, I don't even care. I just hope you know that this is the last thing I ever did for you! Just leave me alone!"_

Cole smirked at the thought of what he and Annie had done. He was alone in the house, everybody has left including Gregory who was picked up by Ricardo. Cole held the piece of paper in his hands and read the content over and over again.

 _99,9%...99,9%_

"Damn you! Just damn you Olivia! Damn you Gregory!" He shouted like a maniac. "You are not taking this child from me! I can't have another child, this is my only child!" He was going nuts.

* * *

"Oh Bette it was Cole!" Olivia complained as they were running from the car to the house.

"But who was that woman, toots?"

"I can't believe you're even asking! It was your niece!" She shouted.

"Oh dammit poopsie! Why can't she stop?" Bette wondered out loud.

Olivia opened the front door in a rush: " quick, Bette you go and look upstairs!" Olivia shouted and Bette followed in a hurry. She ran into the living room to see Cole sitting on the sofa and wiggling the paper in his hands.

"Looking for this?" He asked serene.

"Damn you Cole! Give it to me!" She shouted.

"Whoa! No, hah Olivia you see...I can't let you have this." He said calm.

"Cole I am warning you! I will press charges against you!" She threatened.

"Hahaha, go ahead. Press charges against me, against AJ, against the whole wide world if you like! Nothing you can do will ever work. You can't do this to me!" He turned from apparently amused to devastated. "Why are you doing this to me Olivia? Why? Do you hate me that much?"

"Hate you? No! God I don't hate you but I need to know the truth!" She cried.

"What truth? This one?" He wiggled the paper heading for the fireplace he had lit a few minutes ago. "This is not my truth Olivia!" He said moving the paper towards the flames.

"Cole! Don't you dare!" She shouted jumping at him in an attempt to save the piece of paper. Cole reacted fast and grabbed her throat with his right hand as Olivia tried to free herself from the grip.

"Cole! It...hurts...let me go!"

"Watch it burn, Olivia! Watch your truth burn!" He said tightening his grip around her neck and dropping the paper into the flames. She was as mad as a lioness trapped and roared and hit him with her hands. He was so infuriated and fuming that he directed his attention fully to her, taking his other hand and tightening both around her neck.

"You are not going to take Trey away from me, do you hear me?! Never!" He shouted throwing themselves on the floor. Olivia's face was red as she gasped for air. She was looking desperate and her hits became weaker and weaker.

Cole couldn't help thinking that the last time he was laying upon her, he was kissing her and feasting on her body. The anger he felt for her then only multiplied in time, as she seemed to interfere with everything he ever wanted.

"Cole!" She cried.

"Never!" He pushed harder against her throat as Bette ran downstairs to watch the scene in desperation.

"Cole what the hell? Are you out of your mind?!" Bette caught him off guard and hit him with the first vase she could get her hands on.

"Livvy, Livvy are you okay, oh my god please, be okay!" Bette cried as she looked at Olivia's body, weak and lifeless. "Rose! God Livvy please breathe!" Bette tried to check for a pulse but her hands were trembling too much to be able to keep still. "Rose for heavens sake! Call an ambulance!" She shouted desperate.

* * *

"Antonio, I have an emergency call, I have to go!" Ricardo let out looking scared.

"What's wrong?" Antonio was concerned.

"I just got a call from the police station...it turns out that Cole strangled Olivia."

"What?!"

"I know T...I have to check it out.."

"But, is she alright?"

"I don't know, Bette is with her at the hospital. Tell Maria I'll be around as soon as I can, I have to go now."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's alright, you stick around here, Maria needs you."

"I guess you're right but, call me if there is anything I can do for you!" Antonio offered as Ricardo made his way out.

* * *

"Tyus, please talk to me!" Bette begged.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything now. Get her in reanimation right now, we're losing her pulse again!" He shouted at the nurses.

"Tyus..." Bette tried but he and the nurses disappeared in the er.

"Come on Livvy, you can do it!" Bette prayed as Sean and Emily ran towards her.

"Mom what happened?!" Emily cried.

"Where is my mom?" Sean was upset and out of his mind worried.

"I don't know, the doctors try to reanimate her as we speak..."

"Who did this to her?" He shouted.

"Oh, honey..."

"Aunt Bette! Tell me! Now!"

"It was...Cole..."

Sean looked terrified as he had a flashback of what Tobias had told him at the dinner table:

 _"Yes...well...what I'm saying is, there will always be a reason for you to take sides, Sean. Either your family's side or Coles. And I fear that day."_

"This can't be happening! What is wrong with everyone?" Emily was devastated. "First AJ tries to kill you father and now this?" She couldn't understand.

"Ricardo, thank goodness!" Bette rushed to him as he walked in.

"Bette, what the hell happened?" He asked concerned.

"Oh...we...I can't do this right now. Not until I know what's going on with Livvy!" She was going crazy.

"But, Bette, hey...who did this to her? Was it really...?"

"Yes! It was! It was Cole!" She cried.

"Look, Bette, we have him in custody thanks to you. My officers are taking his statement right now. I'm going to the station myself to check it out."

"Ricardo...does Gregory know?"

"No, he is still with his attorney and the DA in counseling."

"I suggest you don't put Cole in a cell nearby Gregory...if he finds out...he'll break those bars between them bare handed and kill him." Bette wasn't joking.

Ricardo sighed knowing she was right...he would have never imagined that this trial on Gregory would get so many in trouble but the situation seemed to get from bad to worse day by day.

* * *

"So, William, you have seen every piece of evidence, the missing piece about the paternity should be with Olivia by now. What is there left for you to know?" Duke asked the DA.

"I guess we're all set." He reckoned. "Look, Gregory, I know you since law school...I am really sorry that I have to be the one to prosecute you." Hill was honest.

"It's alright, you do what you have to do." Gregory returned.

"I'm wishing you good luck tomorrow." Hill stood up and shook Dukes and Gregory's hands.

"See you tomorrow."

"See you." Hill left the room.

"Gregory, any news on the paternity test results?" Duke asked him.

"No, when I told Olivia that you arranged for the results to be mailed at her office she just ran away, all worried. I haven't seen her since." He explained.

"That's the ace in our sleeve Greg, trust me. Just to make sure, I'll talk to the authorities and have them fax me the results so there is nothing standing between you and your freedom." He offered.

"Yeah...it would have been nice to know first tough." Gregory was sad.

"I know. But it will all be okay." Duke tried to be reassuring.

They walked out of the room and headed for the front offices as Gregory had to be taken to his cell. When he entered the lobby he saw Cole with handcuffs on.

"Well, they finally got you where you belong." Gregory allowed himself the commentary not knowing what was going on.

Cole sighed but kept shut.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Gregory laughed.

"Greg, we should go now." Duke tried to avoid a scene.

"Gregory!" Ricardo said scared as he rushed to his office.

"Ricardo. What's the matter? What crime did my dear son in law commit now?" He was triumphing.

"Gregory...please come with me." Ricardo invited releaved that Gregory didn't know yet.

"I'm telling you Cole, there is nothing that I have to do to make you stay where you belong. You're doing it all by yourself." Gregory smirked walking past Cole.

"Yeah, like right next to you? In jail?" Cole was fuming. "I'd just love to wipe that smirk off your face!" He added.

"Gentlemen please, Gregory come with me, this is not a request!" Ricardo got louder but without effect.

"There is nothing you can say that would get this smirk off of my face, I'm afraid. You see, looking at you like this is all I need to keep me satisfied." Gregory was sure of his position.

"Oh yeah? How about if I told you that your precious Olivia is fighting for her life at South Bay right now?... oh see? That worked wonders, didn't it?"

"You piece of...!" Gregory exploded and grabbed Coles collar "what did you do to her?" Her barked desperate as Ricardo and Duke rushed to keep Gregory off Cole.

"Gregory! Cut it out! Gregory!" Ricardo shouted and asked for another two officers to interfere.

Gregory was cuffed himself and the two of them kept apart by a bunch of officers that gathered to the scene.

"What happened Ricardo?! I demand you to tell me right away!" Gregory was losing it.

"Gregory please calm down! Come with me I'll tell you everything." Ricardo offered and Gregory followed with Duke by his side.

"You piece of dirt! You .."

"That's enough Greg!" Duke menaced and pushed him into one of the counseling rooms.

"Gregory, I wish you would have found out differently..."

"find out what? What happened? What's with Olivia?" He was looking for composure.

"Look, I talked to Bette, she is at the hospital with Olivia now. Cole...he tried to strangle her..." Ricardo began.

"He did what?!"

"Sit down Gregory! Look, I know what you're going trough right now but this is not a solution. Olivia is going to be just fine."

"Why did he do that? What happened?" Duke asked while Gregory was just blankly staring at a wall fuming.

"The paternity test results arrived as you arranged. Just that unluckily, Cole found out and he got the papers first. When Olivia came home, they apparently got into a fight, Cole tossed the results into the fireplace and then...well it seems Olivia jumped at him in an attempt to grab them...Cole lost it and tried to strangle her. Bette found them on the floor, Olivia was barely breathing anymore...she then hit Cole with a vase and knocked him down to free Olivia from his grip...look Gregory, I'm sorry." Ricardo tried but Gregory was still silent.

"But how is she?" Duke was concerned.

"I left before I could speak to Tyus. But they are taking care of her!" He told Gregory.

"I need to see her." He said flatly.

"Gregory...I'm not sure the DA will agree to another favor. The house arrest was surprising enough..."

"Ricardo!"

"Alright, let me see what I can do. Duke, please stay here until I get back." Ricardo left to talk to the DA understanding what Gregory must be going trough.

* * *

"Oh Greggy! Thank goodness!" Bette jumped from the chair at Olivia's bedside to embrace Gregory. He freed himself from her grip and walked towards Olivia who was sleeping.

"Look at her angelic face..." he smiled as Bette let a tearful laugh out.

"Yeah..."

"How is she?" He managed to ask as he grabbed her hand to caress it.

"She's a tough girl, she'll be just fine. Tyus had her sedated, he um, he said it was more of a shock than actual damage...he said she'll be just fine when she wakes up." Bette explained.

"Oh, Liv..." he checked the red marks on her neck that Cole left her with, "you scared the hell out of me," he laughed tormented. "Thank god you were there, Bette." He let out.

"Greggy, I'll go get something to drink, I'll be right back." She said.

"Take your time..." he watched Bette leaving the room.

"Hey, kiddo...how are you doing hm?" He brushed her hair from her forehead while he watched her breathe hard. "I'm so sorry...I really am...I wasn't there for you, again...I didn't mean for you to get hurt...I don't know what I would do without you." He told her placing a kiss on her cheek. "But you know what? I admire your strength Liv, you are a fighter, you fight until the bitter end..." he paused while she sighed moving her head slightly.

"Gregory...?" She asked with a hoarse voice, barely able to speak.

"Ssshh, don't talk. I'm here now, Liv."

She started crying silently and grabbed his hand to squeeze it tight. He took her in his arms as she couldn't say anything else and she felt her head was going to explode.

"Liv, don't cry, it's over now. You're safe, you're fine. I'm here." He didn't know what do say or do to keep her from crying. It was hurting him more than anything to see her cry.

"Trey..." she tried.

"No, he is fine. Trey is fine."

"No...Trey...he...he is...he must be...our son." She managed to say the words.

"I know Liv!" He laughed and kissed her again. "As horrible as it is what Cole did...he just proved to me that what I was hoping for is true. Trey is not Trey. Trey is Gregory Jr. !" He gave her a hug so tight it was suffocating her. "I'm sorry." He let go smiling. "God I love you so much!" He couldn't help saying.

"I...love you too." She said weak, grabbing his face.

* * *

"Ben, Maria, you shouldn't have bothered to come, thank you for your support." Gregory greeted both.

"Are you kidding me? I just couldn't believe it when Bette told me about it! How is she?" Ben and Maria both looked concerned.

"She fell asleep again," Gregory laughed, "guess the sedatives Tyus gave her could knock out a horse. She'll be fine, Ben..."

"Thank god, I thought this was going to be it. After the shock we went trough with you..." Maria paused, "we really thought this would be it..." she was shaken.

"No, no...if there really is a God up there," Gregory looked at the ceiling, "he couldn't let this happen...and he didn't. Wich motivates me even more to get out of the mess I'm in and protect my family."

"What are you going to do about Cole? I mean, after all he is your daughters husband..." Ben asked carefully.

"God Ben I could..." he paused and kept shut closing his eyes. "But I can't.. and to tell you the truth, I don't even want to think about Cole right now. All that matters is for Olivia to be fine. For her to wake up and leave this place safe and sound."

"I'm sure she will. I'm sending my prayers for her, as is my brother. He's at the chapel right now." Maria was sympathetic.

"Thank you... it's actually quite disturbingly funny that we see each other in this place so often..." Gregory laughed tired.

"Gregory, you should rest. You're still not fully recovered yourself..." Ben was worrying.

"I'll be fine. I couldn't sleep anyway." He admitted.

Annie walked in with Jude, looking all pale and scared. She sensed that what Cole did to Olivia might have something to do with the papers Cole stole from her office, with her own help.

"Oh, great! Did you have to bring her with you?" Gregory asked Ben annoyed.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault," Maria admitted, "I told her where we were going but I didn't think she'll bother showing up..."

"It's okay, we know Annie don't we, always ready for a new sensation. I bet she's just curious to see if Olivia made it or not..." Gregory expected the worst of her.

"Gregory," Annie began carefully, "I'm sorry for what happened."

"I'm sure you are." He was cold.

"I really am! I..."

"Annie, why are you here?" Ben asked somewhat disturbed.

"We really were concerned about Olivia. Annie wanted to see if there is anything she could do..." Jude jumped in to help her as everyone was silent.

"Well, Annie...much to your dismay, Olivia is doing just fine!" Gregory retorted.

"Gregory...I'm really sorry for what happened. I am here to show both of you my sincere sympathy."

"Annie!" Bette spotted her.

"Aunt Bette! How a.."

"Come with me, right now!" Bette pulled Annie with her.

"Aunt Bette what's the matter?" Annie was surprised.

"Damn it Annie! Or should I say, Diana?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Oh the hell you don't! You were the one who helped Cole steal those test results about Treys paternity! I am so sick of your games Annie!"

"What? Paternity test?"

"Oh don't play stupid with me! I know it was you, stop acting!" Bette shouted.

"Look, Aunt Bette...you have got to believe me, I had no idea what Cole was up to!"

"So you did help him! My God Annie...when? When will I see the day you change? Hah! Probably never..." Bette muttered.

"Please, please believe me I didn't know! Look, Cole he threatened to get me into trouble during the trial if I don't help him! He said he would make sure I'll get everything that's coming at me...I was scared, I swear aunt Bette, had I known he would flip like this...I..."

"Save your breath Annie! You always hated Olivia, God only knows why..."

"God only knows why? Aunt Bette she took everything away from me!" Annie tried to defend herself.

"Oh pahlease! Not again, how many times do I have to tell you your father was a wicked man, he did everything for a good reason and that was not Olivia's doing! She gave you the house back for heavens sake! She gave the Deschanel jewels back to AJ and just look what you're all doing to her and her family!" Bette cried.

"Aunt Bette...I swear I didn't want this to happen! I didn't know! I am staying away from her and Gregory ever since we uncovered him, I don't want to be a part of that drama anymore, I brought her children back home!"

"A part of that drama? Annie you caused that drama!"

"Please, trust me I don't want to be like that anymore, I have changed aunt Bette, but Cole he threatened me... please believe me, I need you to believe me!" She begged.

"Annie Annie, what am I going to do with you? I really want to believe you but...you have done so many awful, horrible things...it's hard for me to believe you changed."

"But I did, let me prove it to you!"

"How Annie? How?"

"You'll see. I promise!" Annie finished and kissed her aunts cheek.

"Jude, I have to get out of here!" Annie was close to tears.

"Okay, Maria, Ben, Gregory. We'll see you tomorrow." Jude said as they were wondering what that was about.


	28. One Ocean Ave

"What's this?" Olivia asked still feeling struck as Bette handed her a cup to hold.

"Tea, with a little extra to get you back on your feet." She giggled.

"Oh God Bette are you trying to poison me? This smells like horse manner!" Olivia was feeling she could throw up, her voice still shaky.

"Na na toots, drink it, that's a good girl, all the way down!" Bette encouraged her. "That's a little special mixture, with a little med from Tyus and an extra large portion of love from moi." She laughed as Olivia sketched a smile.

"Thank you Bette...for everything. I mean if it wouldn't have been for you...I would be..."

"Don't even think about it! Boy I really don't know what was going on in Coles head."

"I can tell you what! That child isn't his and he tried to keep that secret a secret at all cost!" Olivia was angry.

"So you saw it? Black on white? Is little snooks Greggys son?" Bette was excited.

"No, I couldn't see anything, before I knew it he tossed the paper into the fire..."

"Oh brother..."

"...but, but why else would he have done this to me? He said this wasn't his truth Bette. That must be it!" Olivia explained.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry... I wish you knew for real so that you can move on with your life once and for all." Bette was feeling for her.

"I don't know how we are going to be able to move on...what must Caitlin be going trough right now? It's so horrible!"

"I've heard that Caitlin tried to go and see Cole at the police station...but..."

"But what?"

"...he rejected her visit."

"He did what? Oh bloody bastard! He doesn't even know what he's putting her trough! She is carrying his child and he doesn't even know it...my poor baby..." Olivia cried.

"Come on, calm down. They will get past this. The question is: will you press charges against Cole?"

Olivia looked startled for a minute.

"Well...I...i don't know.." she was unsure.

"You do realize that he just tried to kill you...?"

"Bette...that dark place he is in right now, that wish, of a huge dark hole to just swallow him up and make everything disappear, I've been there...I know how he feels and why he did it."

"Ok, your brain definitely missed too much oxygen! Hellooo? Toots, the difference is that you didn't walk around strangling people for heavens sake!" Bette couldn't believe Olivia.

"But just think of what this would do to Caitlin! She's expecting a child. His child!"

"Livvy, if you don't do anything about this...Gregory sure will. He'll destroy Cole for this. But you see, he still has Francesca's blood on his hands, he can't go mental on Cole now!" Bette tried to make Olivia understand.

"...Gregory..."

"Ugh...Livvy!"

"You know, I had the strangest dream...he was here and he was telling me that Trey was our son and that he loved me..." she smiled. "It felt so real..."

"Yeah, cuz it was real toots! Gregory is here, in the lobby!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, he was here earlier."

"No! God no!"

"Why? What?"

"Oh Bette...in that "dream", I told him that I loved him too!" Olivia was angry with herself.

"So?" Bette lost her.

"So?! I can't...I cant go back there! I was so sure he was dead, I was sure I've lost him, but then he just popped out of that Tobias costume and he was imprisoned, I again thought I've lost him...he..."

"But he didn't die. He is here, sitting on a chair in that lobby, worrying about you! What do you actually need to stop running away?"

"Oh Bette, you don't understand!"

"Then make me understand!"

"We divorced to avoid a disaster..."

"Yeah, that worked well." Bette was sarcastic.

"...we ruined the lives of our children! And if, if Trey is his son, I can't let us do this to him as well."

"But you won't, you've both changed. Look at Greggy, I haven't seen him so changed, ever. He knows what's at stake. He loves his family."

"People don't change, Bette! We just, we do what we think we have to do...to get what we think that we want. But what we think that we want isn't always what we should have. Not at any cost..."

"Olivia, listen to me. If you chose to fight your feelings for him for the rest of your life, this is going to mark Trey worse than anything you could ever do to him. Do you want him to grow up like this? Gregory will always be around one way or the other. Can you put up with it? Can you play a role for the rest of your life?" She tried while Olivia cried.

"I can't go back Bette. That is the only thing I know right now!" She said determined as Gregory walked in smiling.

"Olivia, you are up. Let me call Tyus." He was nervous.

"No, please Gregory, not now."

"Okay..." he moved forward. "Bette, can I have a moment alone with her?"

"Sure." She stood up, patting Olivia's hand. "I'm going to speak to Tyus and let him know you're better."

"No, Bette please, I don't feel like going trough another examination again."

"Well I'm sorry, you will do exactly what the doctor's telling you, capiche?" Bette shut the door while Gregory made himself comfortable at her side.

"She is right, you know. You should be checked." He said soft.

"Well...I guess I can't argue with her stubbornness. Or yours as a matter of fact!" She looked angry.

"Mine? What ever do you mean?"

"This!" She pointed at him. "Why are you still here? Your hearing is tomorrow morning. Who even allows you to be here?"

"Ricardo did. He knows I wouldn't be able to stop worrying about you...how much it would hurt not to know what's going on with you..."

"Since when did Ricardo turn into your personal nanny? Someone should give that man a medal for what he's putting up with!"

"Olivia...why are you so annoyed? What's bothering you?"

"You! You are bothering me! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

He sighed looking to understand her reaction.

"Olivia, a few hours ago you took my hand, you gave in to my embrace, God... you cried telling me Trey has to be our son and! You told me that you love me...and now this?" He was at a loss for words.

"I was sedated, okay? I was delirious. I didn't know what I was saying!" She failed horribly at lying.

Gregory laughed and grabbed her face.

"You really are a tortured soul you know that? You can heal from this..." he looked at the red marks on her neck, "...awfulness that happened today, you can heal from any physical wound...but your soul will never heal if you don't let it." He kissed her firmly as she just closed her eyes.

"You don't allow me to heal Gregory! You never did!" She started crying. "You tortured me after our divorce trying to take Trey away from me, you rubbed your indifference in my face by marrying Annie, you were dead for heavens sake, but still giving me glimpses of the man I used to love trough Tobias...or at least your act as Tobias...to then come back from the dead...and what are you doing now?..."

"I am showing you my love, I am trying to get back what's meant to be by my side, my family, you!"

"No, no...you are not letting me heal! You are determined to break me Gregory!" She continued crying. Gregory let go of her face and stood up.

"I am willing to believe that all this...talk is due to your meds...I am not going to stand here and listen to anymore of this. I just hope than one day, you will come to understand why I did what I did..." he turned around to leave as she watched him with eyes filled with tears. "Because it had nothing to do with trying to break you!" He turned around gesticulating "it was never about breaking you! If you are broken, I am broken! If you hurt, I hurt! If you smile, my heart smiles no matter how miserable I am!" He paused watching her cry. "I told you, when I was taken under arrest, that day...that you were the only obstacle I couldn't overcome...and here you are now, again being an impossible obstacle and what for?" He exploded. "What for, hm? You see, hah," he laughed. "Liv, if I didn't know better, I'd say it is you ho tries to break me at all cost..."

"No..." she protested.

"I am sorry Liv... because I am cursed to love you for the rest of my life. But I won't and can't keep up with you. Maybe Alex was right, maybe the climb isn't worth it anymore..." he finished as Tyus and Bette walked in to find them in an awkward silence.

"Gregory, I will have to ask you and Bette to leave the room. I need to examine Olivia."

"I am done here anyway!" He said walking out of the room as Bette followed him concerned.

* * *

"Whoa, wait a minute Greggy! What just happened in there?" Bette followed him around.

"Nothing!"

"Yeah, right! Livvy crying, you looking like you could explode, that was nothing?"

"Bette this is none of your business. I suggest you go home and rest. Tomorrow is going to be a rough day."

"Whatever you say big guy..." she shook her head watching him and Ricardo leave.

 _Oh for gods sake, here we go again..._ Bette thought and sighed heavy.

"Gregory, we need to go now." Ricardo said impatient.

"Yes. Thank you again, Ricardo. I owe you one."

"One?" Ricardo laughed as they left the hospital.

* * *

Caitlin walked in the lobby of the hospital some minutes later to find Bette sitting on a chair thoughtful.

"Aunt Bette..." she looked totally devastated.

"Beauty! Oh come here!" Bette was happy to see her.

"How is mom? Can I see her?"

"Tyus is examining her right now, but she's fine sweetheart. Don't worry!"

"Aunt Bette..." Caitlin started crying. "Did Cole really do this to mom?" She was looking for answers.

"I'm afraid he did...I'm so so so sorry!" She emphasized.

"But why? Why would he do this? I don't understand what's happening anymore. First AJ tries to kill daddy and now Cole tries to kill mom...I never thought he would be capable of something like this..." her tears were running down her face.

"Oh Caitlin...listen to me. He was...he was out of his mind...the happenings of the past few weeks have been hard on each and every one of us."

"That's true but...still, I don't understand what pushed him to this desperate act. Do you know anything?" Bette gulped knowing very well what was going on, that Trey was probably not Coles son after all...but she didn't want to interfere and wished that Olivia would be the one to tell her.

"Beauty...I think I know why..."

"Well then tell me!" She demanded.

"Honey, I really think it's not my business to tell you this...you should talk to Olivia about it..."

"What do you mean? Does mom know why Cole did this to her?"

"I think she does..." she patted Caitlin's shoulder.

"Dr. Robinson! I demand you to sign the release papers right away! I have to go home!" Olivia barked at Tyus who denied her the release.

"Olivia, for the last time! You are still under the influence of the sedatives. Your blood pressure is very low, I need to have that settled before you leave this hospital." He tried to convince her as he had the door a crack open.

"I am perfectly fine! I just want to sleep in my own bed tonight! Besides, I am not alone at home! Please Tyus! Gregory's trial is tomorrow... my children need me..." She begged from her bed as Tyus looked at Caitlin and Bette in the lobby.

"Olivia..." he sighed, "alright...but please promise to take care of yourself. And stick with your friend and daughter!" He finally gave in thinking nothing could happen to her at home.

"Thank you, thank you Tyus!" She stood up from the bed all ready to get dressed and leave.

"Mom!" Caitlin ran into the room and hugged her. "Mom I was so scared that you.."

"Oh honey, don't be afraid, I'm alright!" Olivia tried to calm her down as Bette watched from the door.

"I can't believe Cole would ever do this to you! Oh mom..." Caitlin cried on Olivia's shoulder who eyed Bette worried. "Aunt Bette said you know why mom...why did he do such an awful thing?"

"Oh sweetheart! I..." Olivia was devastated to see her daughter like this.

"Please, why won't anyone tell me? Cole didn't even possess the guts to look me in the eyes and admit what he has done! Bette won't tell me! Please, mom! What is going on?" She begged.

"Caitlin, come here. Please, sit down. Bette, would you please close the door?" She asked. The three of them sat on the hospital bed while Caitlin was anxious to know. "Caitlin, I am so sorry that you have to find out about it like this!"

"Find what out?"

"Caitlin...Cole has recurred to this, this drastic action...because Trey most probably isn't his son after all." Olivia finally let out while Caitlin was in a state of shock.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, please, it's all so complicated Caitlin!"

"Mom what are you saying? Oh...wait, I understand." She started laughing between sobs.

"You do?" Bette was wondering.

"Yes, you see..." she stood up and started walking trough the room, "I should have known it. She is trying to get Cole in trouble again!" She shouted while both Bette and Olivia couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Caitlin!" Olivia tried to explain.

"I can't believe that you would do this. Again, mother! You drove Cole to madness, you want to drive everybody crazy again with Trey! Didn't enough happen already?!" She screamed.

"That's not what this is!" Olivia objected.

"Beauty, you should listen to your mother..." Bette tried.

"Listen to what? To her delusion of Trey being daddy's son? That she can't let go of that? That you had to probably get back at Cole for whatever sick reasons? Why mom? I thought we were past this! Even I try to come to terms with the fact that my mother has a son with my husband! Why can't you for gods sake!" She continued shouted.

"Because Trey is not Coles son!" Olivia shouted back.

"Oh please stop it mom! You are just looking for a reason to press charges against Cole and lock him away! Gosh I can't believe you!" She cried running out the door while Olivia started crying.

"Hey, toots, it's okay. She will come to see the truth once this is all over with. Let's get you home..." Bette was comforting.

"Home? You don't really think I can go home to...to that!" Olivia laughed in sorrow.

"Are you staying here then?"

"No! No...I am going home alright!"

"You are not making any sense." Bette was again losing track.

"Bette, you and I, we are going home. Home at One Ocean Ave." Olivia said determined as Bette only eyed her curious.

"But...but...what? How?"

"Bette, I'm going to ask you to drop me at the house so that I can get the keys from Tobias and ask Rose to prepare some things for us."

"Olivia, you should be in bed sleeping, resting, recovering! Not moving in and out of houses!" Bette was appalled.

"Bette I am perfectly fine! I will walk out of here and into my house! And I will get this whole mess straightened out! Now please, are you going to help me?"

"Oh...this is just..."

"Bette!"

"Oh alright! But I'm telling you! This is not going to solve anything. You're making things worse! God, if Gregory finds out about this! Oi oi oi!" She muttered while giving Olivia time to change.

* * *

"Alex, thank you for coming..." Gregory sighed and looked at Alex smiling and greeting her in the court room.

"Oh Gregory, don't thank me! Nothing could keep me away from being by your side in a time of need!" She answered as they hugged.

"It really means a lot to me. I think I never thanked you enough for everything you have done for me throughout the years..." he remembered smiling again.

"No, I have to thank you for always being there for me. For your support during my divorce from Casey's father, supporting my work, giving me every chance to make it big...I never thanked you enough!"

"You know, I am happy that you and I have such a history, Alex. I love having you around, talking to you about so many things..." he was kind and she felt her heart melting.

"Gregory...let's make sure you get out of here first. Then we can talk about whatever is on your mind."

"On my mind..." he sighed. "I don't think I should do this to you, telling you what really is on my mind..."

"Let make take a strong guess: Olivia?" She asked while he kept quiet. "Is she alright?" She asked knowing about the incident.

"Yes, she is recovering but that's not the problem...she...she keeps shutting me out... I know why, God I can even understand her but...on the other hand I know that she still has feelings for me..." he was tormented.

"Gregory, listen. A lot of time has gone by. You and her, you are not the same people anymore, none of us are. Maybe you need to accept that she doesn't want you in her life anymore. To tell you the truth...maybe you should consider the fact that your life would be much easier without her." She said while he looked startled. "Yes, think about it! Think of all the horrible things that happened to you and to be honest, it was all because of her! What I'm asking you is: do you really think it's worth it? Do you want to fight every day of your life loving and hating her? You need to find some peace for once."

"Alex... I..." he was confused but thinking hard about her words while Annie spotted them from a far away corner.

"Look, all I am saying is that you should think about yourself for once. Get trough this trial today and make peace with yourself, with the past and start new. Olivia needs it, you need it. Let things happen without forcing them." Alex advised as Tobias joined them.

"Oh, Gregory there you are son! Good day Mrs..."

"Mitchum. Tobias, let me introduce you to my wonderful friend: Alex Mitchum. Alex, this is my uncle Tobias, he is staying here with us. " Gregory made the introductions as Tobias was mustering Alex head to toe.

"My, it's my pleasure madam." He was being the usual gentleman. "Gregory, I wanted to talk to you before the trial starts..."

"Well, I'm listening."

"This is private, son. I'm sorry I don't intend to be rude mrs. Mitchum!" He said gently.

"Tobias it's alright! Alex is family. Whatever you have to say you can say in front of her." Gregory grabbed Alex's shoulder.

"W-Well...I-I wanted to inform you that aaa, that Caitlin and Sean are going to be here soon." he started uncomfortable around Alex not wanting to say what was actually on his mind. "Your attorney is already outside talking to the DA, I saw a lot of people here today..." he explained waiting for Gregory to ask about Olivia but he was fighting his own mouth by keeping shut.

"A-and giving the time," Tobias looked at his clock, "we should be starting anytime." He continued.

"Well, it's about time to get it on." Gregory said while Bette walked in the court room eyeing them.

Both Tobias and Alex were looking at Bette, waiting for Olivia to follow her. They have all gotten used to the picture of Bette and Olivia being inseparable lately.

"Bette! My dear, come here!" Tobias invited.

"Uncle Toby! Greggy! Alex..." she greeted.

"Now where have you left your better half, love?" Tobias asked on purpose.

"Oh, she is still outside talking to your attorney ." She looked at Gregory. "I was afraid we'll be late but giving all the stress yesterday, I think we sorted things out just fine." she continued leaving Gregory wondering as he couldn't keep his interest hidden anymore.

"What do you mean stress? Did anything happen?" He asked while Alex was sad looking at the floor.

"Oh...Greggy, Greggy," she started laughing, "well you know Olivia when she puts her mind to something...let's say that...she decided yesterday, after convincing Tyus to release her, that she and I should move out. There she is, sedated and hurt, the next thing you know she's moving in and out of houses." She laughed watching Gregory's reaction who's face was crumbling.

"Everyone, please take your seats. The hearing is starting now!" Ricardo announced wich left them with no time to talk anymore.

Gregory sat down, as Duke and the DA entered the room, followed by Olivia.

Gregory turned around and gave her a long look, feeling like he could explode but yet again, she was out of his reach. He noticed her appearance was filling the room, everybody staring at her as she made her way to her place. She was pale but the look on her face exhaled pride and strength. She had covered the marks on her neck with a black silk scarf, a thoughtfully chosen Topas holding it together, going hand in hand with her eyes.

Alex was hurtfully watching Gregory, as he was lost in his thoughts about Olivia. Bette and Tobias knew they managed to get Gregory worked up again and smiled at each other hoping it did the trick.

Annie also sat down, looking curious at Olivia, Gregory and Alex as she figured out what was going on.

 _That woman never got over Gregory...she couldn't be more obvious!_ Annie thought watching interested. Her glance drifted fro Alex to Gregory as she couldn't get his words out of her head, how he told her he never loved her. Jude caressed her hand as she was ripped out of her train of thoughts.

Ben and Maria walked in and took a seat next to Olivia and Bette this time as Maria was catching up with them. Ben turned around and looked at Annie, watching her look at Gregory.

 _Annie, I hope for your own sake that you will do the right thing today...Maria is counting on you! We all are..."_ he thought.

The stress level was high with everybody, so much was happening and this day would mark the lives of so many.

"All rise!" The bailiff started again as everybody followed the order.


	29. Francesca Vargas

The pressure was high on everybody as they were waiting for the judge to sit down. Everyone stared at the floor since nobody felt strong enough to face what was going to happen.

"You may be seated. Please, proceed with today's calendar." Judge Turner began with the formalities.

"The state of California vs. Gregory Richards, your Honor."

"Are all parties present?"

"Yes your Honor. Ladies and gentlemen, my name is William Hill, DA, acting on behalf of the state of California."

"Yes your Honor. Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Duke Bourne, defendant attorney, acting on behalf of the accused Mr. Gregory Richards."

"Thank you. Mr. Richards, please stand to hear the charge." Gregory followed the request. "Mr. Richards, you are accused of second degree murder of Mrs. Francesca Vargas. How do you plead?"

"Guilty your Honor." Gregory said somehow exhausted but tight.

„Your Honor, If I may interfere." Duke said standing up as the judge nodded. „My client admits he is guilty of the crime, however we plead for involuntary manslaughter." Duke said as everybody was shocked.

 _Involuntary my ..._ Annie thought sighing.

„Alright, the court will ask you to prove your plead during todays hearing. Please proceed."

„Absolutely, your Honor." Duke sat down again as Olivia looked confused. She knew that Duke would pull every string he could to get Gregory out of jail but to ask for the charge to be reduced even before he had any witnesses on the stand made her wonder what made him so sure he'll win.

„Your Honor, we intend to prove that Gregory Richards is guilty of second degree murder, that he knowingly shot Mrs. Francesca Vargas intending to terminate her life. To prove our case, we would like to call our first witness, Detective Ricardo Torres, who was the leading agent in the murder crime investigation. Mr. Torres." DA Hill started.

Ricardo took a look at Annie while he marched towards the stand. He sighed deeply while the bailiff had him swear to tell the truth and looked at his mother who was sitting in the last row, supporting him with a smile.

„Detective Torres, what is your relationship to the accused?"

„Gregory and I are acquaintances, most of our interactions being of legal matters throughout the years."

„How would you describe Mr. Richards?"

„Well, I know he is a very hard working man, a brilliant business man and attorney."

„What do you base your opinion upon?"

„As I said, I had the chance to work with him on several cases throughout the years." Ricardo gulped sensing what the DA wanted to get at.

„So, from your record…I took the freedom to look at some of those cases….I will have to ask you, detective, if your opinion isn't a bit biased because Mr. Richards here helped you when you were accused of raping Miss Martinez or because he helped who you thought would become your future mother in law at that time, Mrs. Stevens?"

„I object, your Honor, this is absolutely out of context! If we were to question the motives of the witnesses before they can even say anything related to the case, we wouldn't have to stand here today!" Duke flipped.

„Agreed. Mr. Hill, please proceed with the questioning." Turner said.

"I'm sorry your honor, I'm just trying to set some things straight here before things get out of hand!" Hill stated firmly while Ricardo spotted Maria looking scared and worried. "Moving on, Mr Torres, you had quite a long list of suspects during the investigation of Mrs Vargas murder. It would be an understatement to say that your list included nearly half of this town, yet not the accused. Why?" Hill was pushy.

"That's because half of this town wanted to have Francesca out of their lives!" Ricardo gave back annoyed.

"Answer my question. Why not Gregory Richards?"

"Because...Gregory didn't seem to have a motive. He wasn't as involved with the victim as everyone else." He admitted.

"So you based your investigation on speculations?"

"I based my investigation on facts. The case was very complicated as it was, every one of the suspects made false statements at that time, wich made the investigation even harder. We worked 24/7 to find the murderer of Francesca Vargas!" Ricardo felt threatened.

"How did you proceed with the investigation that night of the murder?"

"I was at Grenadines, with my brother Antonio and my fiancé at that time, Gabi Martinez. I was informed that Trey Deschanel was kidnapped so I was looking for Olivia Richards, who turned out to be Treys mother, to see what was going on, why nobody had informed us."

"What happened then?"

"I found Mrs. Richards indeed, with her child, also her daughter Caitlin with her husband Cole, AJ Deschanel, Annie Douglas, Gregory Richards, Amy Nielsen with her friend Brad had found the baby in Francesca's car out on a parking lot."

"What was that party like gathering all about?"

"Well, everybody was worried about the baby, the Richards family always holds together, no matter the circumstances.."

"Circumstances? What circumstances?"

"Well, long story short: Gregory and Olivia Richards were divorced and at each other's throats, Gregory then married Annie Douglas, Olivia was in a relationship with AJ Deschanel, Caitlin and Cole had to give their , or what Cole thought was his baby to Olivia...you see...it's complicated. Nevertheless, when it comes to a crisis, the Richards always stick together." Ricardo affirmed.

"So, you're saying that mr Richards, the accused, was at the crime scene like everybody else yet you didn't find it important enough to suspect him of murder?"

"I object, your Honor, Ricardo Torres is being questioned here for the progress of his investigation in an offensive, accusing tone. I demand for Mr. Hill to revise his questions!" Duke jumped in.

"Agreed. Make your point Mr. Hill!" Turner said.

"Let me put this another way, who was on your suspects list?"

"Everybody in that restaurant, including Gregory Richards. The difference was that he wasn't a primary suspect."

"Unlike his ex-wife, Olivia?"

"Correct."

"Didn't it occur to you that Gregory Richards also had a strong motive, finding out about his son who mrs Vargas had kidnapped?"

"The maternity and paternity of that baby was very questioned at that time.."

 _yeah, more questioned than the existence of the Holy Grail!_ Bette laughed for herself shaking her head.

 _And the paternity is not cleared up to this day..._ Olivia sighed.

"True, because you see ladies and gentlemen, the accused has manipulated the results of said paternity test to make that baby look like it was his son! That baby was raised for a year by the accused daughter and her husband, thanks to Annie Douglas, the more reasons for Gregory Richards to plan his revenge act and strike. Exterminating Francesca Vargas was just his first step your Honor. He then turned to destroy his ex-wife Olivia Richards, who had an affair with her son in law!" Hill pointed out loud as Olivia's stomach started to turn with shame "Detective, after you suspected AJ Deschanel and even your brother Antonio Torres, you directed your attention to Olivia Richards. Why?"

"I did not suspect my brother of murder!" Ricardo lashed out while Antonio grew pale and Maria felt like she could explode.

"Oh, I'm sorry but your record says that the victim called out your brothers name when asked who shot her. How come?"

"She...I...at first I thought that she wanted to confess...that's what my fiancé and brother tried to convince me of..."

"When in fact...?"

"When in fact they were trying to cover up their affair..." Ricardo sank his head painfully as everybody sighed and started whispering in the room.

"Silence!" Judge Turner ordered.

"So, you suspected AJ Deschanel because he indeed tried to strangle the victim, you were not suspecting your brother or your fiancé who might as well have had plenty of reasons to shoot the victim. But you were up mrs Richards back, can you explain why?"

Ricardo sighed heavy and looked at Gabi who was crying silently in the back of the court room. She had destroyed her relationship with his brother, with everyone dear to him, she turned him into a revenge seeking man, full of hate. The memories of that time made Ricardo sick.

"Detective!" Hill raised his tone.

"We got an anonymous call, saying that we would find the murder weapon at Olivia Richards beach house.."

"So you followed that hint?"

"Of course. We turned the whole place upside down."

"But you didn't find anything?"

"No, no murder weapon. Well, at least not at first sight. You see, these two ladies took the planted gun and stuffed the thanksgiving turkey with it. What we didn't know at that time, and neither did they, was that the gun was planted in their house by Gregory Richards." Ricardo had to admit.

"So even tough you didn't find anything - I'll have to give you credit here ladies for the brilliant hiding place," hill turned to both Bette and Olivia and laughed at the thought of the gun in the turkey as they were visibly upset, "even tough you didn't find the gun, you took them to the station for questioning, being so sure it was mrs Richards who committed the crime. Why?"

"Well if those two troublemakers wouldn't have acted up like Thelma and Louise, I would have maybe had the time to concentrate on the real important evidence and on this entire case." Ricardo was worked up as Olivia let a shocked sigh out.

Jude looked at Ben smiling, Ben smiled back as they both had to think of Annie and Maria making trouble around town like Olivia and Bette.

"So they were acting suspicious?"

"Everybody was acting suspicious, everybody had a ton of reasons to kill Francesca Vargas."

"All except one: Mr Gregory Richards." Hill stayed dry.

"Correct." Ricardo gave up being angry since it was pointless.

"You see ladies and gentlemen. After shooting Francesca, the accused turned his hate towards his ex-wife Olivia Richards. To punish her for her affair, the accused decided to let her take the blame and go to prison for the crime he committed. If that's not premeditated what is?"

"I object you honor! This is purely speculative. My client and his ex-wife have a long history of ups and downs but to insinuate that this was planned is obnoxious!"

"Denied! Mr. Bourne, the facts speak for themselves. Unfortunately it's not speculation but pure fact. Mr. Hill, you may proceed." Turner denied Duke the objection.

Olivias stomach was rebelling and she felt the urge to run out of that room. The reminder of that time when Gregory and Caitlin hated her so much made her die inside all over again. She was forcing herself to sit down and relax but everything was just turning around. How could she forget what Gregory tried to do to her? How could she forget how he had brainwashed Caitlin into hating her and taking Trey away from her? Her face darkened as Ben and Maria looked concerned at her. Bette was rubbing her back knowing what this had brought up within Olivia and tried to calm her down.

"I have no further questions, we all know what happened afterwards and The prosecution sees no point in continuing. Everything that has been said shows why Gregory Richards committed a second degree crime and by no means involuntary manslaughter!"

"We will take a 15 minutes break, the court will rest to analyze the situation and your request to reduce the charge." Judge Turner knocked and dismissed the court for a break as Duke and Gregory were struck. Ricardo stood up from the stand and was disappointed of the outcome as he joined the others.

"Ricardo! Don't worry! It's just round one. You did fine, you did your job!" Maria encouraged him but he kept silent, his eyes looking for Antonio and Gabi.

Olivia stood up fast and was about to leave the room followed by Bette as Gregory made his way to her.

"Olivia!" He called but she kept moving.

"Let her go Gregory!" Alex begged him. Olivia heard her words and turned around surprised to see Alex hanging on his neck. She laughed at him and turned around to walk out.

"Olivia! Let me talk to her!" He freed himself from Alex grip and took a few steps forward, the circle of people curious to listen closing on them.

"Olivia, we never talked about this... I have to set something straight here."

"Let her go!" Alex repeated.

"You should listen to your friend, Gregory! Thank you Ricardo, thank you for reminding me of the truth here!" Olivia stated furious and broke the circle to run out in tears while everybody was watching keeping their breath.

Tobias walked to Gregory and dominated Alex away from him saying:

"Gregory, son, you should leave Olivia alone now. Duke is going to talk to her."

"Dammit! I knew this would bring it all back to her, all the pain I've caused her!" Gregory was out of his mind. "She moved out thanks to you! And now she hates me just the way she did before!"

"I only did what was right to do. It was inevitable anyway." Tobias tried to calm him down.

"Gregory please, don't worry, she'll calm down and we'll move on. We've got your back!" Ben tried to reassure him.

"Why did you have to give her the house Tobias? Why did you have to push her away like that?"

"Son, you are being irrational. I didn't push her away, she has a mind of her own you know! She needed to go back to her house. Your house!" Tobias was almost speechless.

"This isn't happening!" Gregory lost it.

"Gregory calm down, I'm here for you!" Alex grabbed his shoulders and pulled him out of the middle of the circle while everybody was staring at them. "Listen to me, think about it! You both did some horrible things to each other. It's time to stop. You are strong and you're going to get trough this with or without her!" She continued poisoning his mind.

"Oh Alex!" He threw himself in her arms resentful. "I'm so glad you are here right now..."

* * *

Duke ran after Olivia and pulled her arm.

"Olivia I need to talk to you!"

"There is nothing to talk about!" She fumed.

"Oh, so what you're going to walk out of here? A witness to a state trial? You want to be charged yourself?! Think about your son and do what needs to be done!" He shouted.

"Hahaha what needs to be done!?" She turned away and attempted to walk out. Duke pulled her arm again and shoved her into one of the counseling rooms slamming the door behind them.

"Listen to me! I know what you must be going trough right now, things look ugly at the moment but the battle isn't lost!"

"God you are just like Gregory! The same violent procedure every time things don't go your way! You know nothing about how I feel and this to be honest is not my battle!" She shouted.

"Olivia if you were my wife, I swear to God I would have done worse to you than Gregory did!" He let slip while she was shocked.

"Well...then thank God I wasn't." She was defying him.

"What I'm saying is that Gregory didn't do worse because he loves you, he always did!"

"Phase two: denial and love promises. You really should shake hands, you're just the same!" She laughed.

"Olivia...Gregory did some nasty things there, I don't even want to excuse him. But remember why. Remember what you did to him!" He begged.

"What I did was wrong but even then, he pushed me to do it. He always pushed people to madness, he made people feel bad so that he could feel better. He caged me into a loveless marriage to then be surprised that I cheated on him? Come on! Face the facts Duke! That man Ricardo was talking about, the one who tried to destroy me, that is the real Gregory Richards. And gosh!" She laughed, "I was so blind that I didn't see what's going on here, he is using me, you are using me! All you want is to get him out of jail so that he can continue to torture me, take Trey away from me! He came back from the dead with this only purpose! And this won't stop unless I end it!" She cried.

"That is not what he's trying to do! You know, Olivia if i didn't know any better I'd say you are scared to death that he'll be back home, around you and around that child. And it scares you to death that you can't handle your feelings for him!"

"Right!" She rolled her eyes.

"You talk about Trey as if he were a weapon of destruction to both of you! But he is not! He is an innocent child who needs, no - is entitled to his parents. Both his parents!"

"You are not going to convince me that Gregory isn't just playing a very calculated game. Now drop it Duke! I am tired of all this!"

"Olivia..." Duke pulled an envelope out of his breast pocket, "I am talking about this! It's the only thing that should matter to you right now. Just like it's the only thing that matters to Gregory right now. Trust me, he doesn't mean to hurt you. All he wants is this." He handed her the envelope.

"What...what is this?" She was anticipating it already.

"I took the freedom to ask the authorities to fax me another copy of the results when I found out what happened between you and Cole yesterday."

Olivia opened the envelope trembling but stopped. She looked at Duke with big eyes filled with tears.

"Go ahead, open it up." His tone was gentle.

She flipped the page open and read the content driving her hand to her open mouth.

"So it's true! Trey is Gregory's child!" She cried and let a laugh out.

"Yes. Now think of that child and the fact that he shouldn't grow up without his father. Let's go back in there and fight, it is your battle as well Olivia. This is the only thing that Gregory ever wanted. For this boy to be his. To raise him with you...you've lost two and a half years of that...don't let that happen again." He begged.

Olivia looked at Duke and put the paper down slowly.

"For my sons sake, I will go back in there." She said as Duke sighed relieved. "But! I am going to tell things the way they are. Don't even dream of me taking Gregory's side because he doesn't deserve it!"

"Olivia..."

"This is my last word. I will not let him do this to me again." She said walking out.

Duke wasn't pleased with her reaction to the news but he figured he would get his chance when she'll be a witness. He'll manage to make her say what she felt she couldn't one way or the other.

Olivia flipped the door open to see Bette and Annie ears dropping at the door.

"Ugh..." she let out.

"Livvy this is great news!" Bette jumped at her happy. Olivia rested her head on Bettes shoulder for a second to watch Annie smirk at her.

"What are you so jolly about?" Olivia asked annoyed thinking of her participation in the stealing of the paternity test results.

"Things are finally falling to place Olivia." Annie tried unsure.

"Oh and you want me to believe that you are happy about it? Get out of my sight Annie! You have done enough! And not even when I tried to show you that I want to put our past behind, you couldn't help yourself and had to help Cole steal the results! You nearly got me killed Annie!" Olivia ranted as Bette interfered.

"Livvy, that's enough. Annie was...she was blackmailed by Cole to help him out!"

"And you believe that?"

"I do. Look at her. She's here today and standing up to her mistakes. Livvy, please don't go back there!" Bette begged.

"I won't. But not because I wouldn't want to, but because I don't have the power to fight on so many fronts anymore..." she said bitter as Annie watched Olivia's exhausted look with regret.

"Look, I'm sorry Olivia!" Annie tried but Olivia just walked away without saying a word.

Maria walked towards them and grabbed Annie by her hand.

"I asked you to stop and leave Olivia alone!"

"I am, I'm not here to argue with her!"

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to finally find out!"

"Find out what?" Maria asked as Annie started smiling.

"Trey...he is Gregory's son! 99,9%!" She looked excited as Maria was in shock.

* * *

Gregory and Alex were again sitting in a corner of the room close to each other and talking. Olivia joined Tobias as she couldn't help glancing over to Gregory, the range of her feelings hitting from wanting to cry, to wanting to shout and hit Gregory and hurt him...and kiss him and tell him about Trey...

"Olivia, my dear, I'm glad you finally calmed down. I didn't know...I never thought that Gregory had put you trough so much..." he was sweet.

"Thank you Tobias. I don't know just how much I managed to calm down tough..." she admitted as Bette approached them.

"Livvy I am so happy! This is like the best news in such a long time!" She said out loud for Gregory to notice.

"Shhh, Bette don't make him come over here!"

"Sh? Are you for real? I would shout it out to the whole wide world if I were you!"

"But you're not so keep quiet! I don't think he knows yet."

"What, are you going to keep this a secret?" Bette laughed.

"No, but I don't want to talk to him right now." Olivia made her point.

"Olivia, I've watched you and Gregory out that lobby during the fight! You and him..."

"Listen to me Bette, I can't and don't want to explain this to you right now. All I know is that what happened in this court room brought back nasty memories of a man who despised me, who hated me so much that he would have enjoyed seeing me rot in jail for something I didn't do!" She shouted.

"Alright, alright..." Bette gave in, "he seems pretty busy anyway..." she hinted at Alex and looked at them from the corner of the eye and then back to Olivia to see if she was upset about it.

"Well that's perfectly fine!" She was just angry.

"Alright, let's get back to this..Olivia, I know that this looks bad right now but trust me, we're going to make it!" Duke assured her as everybody was taking their seats again.

Olivia looked at Gregory from the corner of the eye and saw him smirking at her. Did he know about Trey already?

"Mr. Bourne, please proceed questioning the witness." Turner said short.

"Your Honor, did the court decide about reducing the charge?" Duke was irritated.

"We allow you to have your witnesses on the stand first. I want to hear more before I can say anything."

Duke sighed relieved, he was happy to be given the chance to fight for Greg.

"Alright, the defence will start then. Detective Torres, to begin with I would like to ask you: did Gregory Richards ever make himself guilty of any crimes?"

"No Sir." Ricardo was nervous.

"Speed limits? Drinking? Anything?"

"No Sir, his record is clear. Nothing that I could put my finger on."

"So then how did you feel when you found out that he was the one who shot Francesca Vargas, that he committed murder?"

"I think I was as struck as everybody else. As a man committed to the law my only priority was to catch him...but as a man who knew him and his family, his kids, I was just as shocked as they were."

"Why?"

"Gregory Richards sure has his ways to take care of things, he has his unorthodox methods..."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he often used his influence and power to get what he wanted...he bought The Sentinel to keep his wife from appearing on the front page of the tabloids during the Del Douglas murder, he has the monopole on every media source in this town in fact, his connections reach up to the Los Angeles headquarters of different broadcasters...he always used his connections to get what he wanted..."

"So you say that in order to prevent his family, his wife Olivia at that time to be precise, from becoming a target, Gregory Richards recurred to manipulative schemes?" Duke asked much to everybody's surprise.

"That's correct."

"What is your opinion about it?"

"Well..I surely can't encourage this type of behavior... but..."

"But?"

"But I completely understand why he did it...and I would have probably done the same for the woman I love, if I were him." He said eyeing Gabi.

"Moving on, how well did you know Francesca Vargas?"

"Not as well as my brother knew her, they have known each other from Rosario, a town in Mexico where my brother was working. She and her husband Phillip stole the Madonnas jewels."

"So she was a jewel thief?"

"Yes."

"Why did she come to Sunset Beach?"

"Apparently it was because of the Rosario jewels but on a second note, she was after Cole Deschanel."

"How so?"

"They had something going on in the past and apparently she was still in love with him."

"Even tough she knew he was married and having a child?"

"Francesca would have done anything to get what she wanted. She was no woman to stop at the first sign of trouble."

Duke paused and decided to make his hit.

"Looking back, how do you feel about the act of committing murder?"

"You do know that I'm a detective hired by the state and that no answer of mine regarding murdering a person would ever suit your defence case, do you?" Ricardo was unsure of Dukes tactic.

"Perfectly aware. I would like to listen to it nonetheless."

"Taking somebody's life is a crime. You don't just walk around killing people, playing God! Nobody is entitled to take a life for whatever reason!" Ricardo was worked up as everybody started to wonder about Dukes tactics. "Life is a gift of nature and God, and therefor not to be played with, or even worse, end it!" He was honest.

"Thinking about what you just said, detective, how would you feel if that precious god gifted life was taken away from you?"

"Mr. Bourne, I'm afraid I can't follow." Ricardo tried to focus.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am asking you to look at the big picture here! A man of mr Richards integrity - who surely had his ways of dealing with life's problems his own way, the way you so elegantly put it detective - that man was expecting a baby, a new god gifted life, with the wife he had loved his entire life. He was given the chance to fix his shaken marriage, to be a good and loving father, the husband his wife was wishing for..." Duke paused to create suspense as the judge interfered.

"Mr. Bourne, the court asks you to either continue your questioning or release the witness from the stand!"

"I am far from done your Honor. You said you need to hear more before deciding about my client, I think the story needs to be told just the way it was." Duke was sure.

"Proceed." Turner allowed sighing.

"My client was given the chance to prove he was a good man, a man who's only wish was to love and be loved in return. Yet..." he let a laugh out, "before he could hold his son in his arms, before he could hear the cry of that god given life ladies and gentlemen, the ground beneath him was ripped from right under his feet. You see, your honor, that child was stolen by Annie Douglas, who had successfully made her way into my clients daughters life, finding out she was lying about her own pregnancy and offered to give her a child to pass over as her own. For whatever sick and twisted reasons, Annie Douglas stole Olivia Richards child by drugging her in a godforsaken cabin, stole that newborn baby and gave it to his own sister!" Duke shouted, "to raise as her own, telling my client that his son was still born and that it was all his wife's fault, who couldn't remember the happenings due to the influence of the drugs she was put under."

The courtroom was filling with whispering voices, shocked people who heard this for the first time couldn't believe what was going on.

Olivia let a tortured sigh out as she grabbed her stomach feeling sick at the memories of that awful night. Gregory put his head into his hands while Alex stretched her hand to touch his back.

"Order in the court room!" Turner shouted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the story doesn't end here tough. You see, after Annie Douglas managed to successfully break up my client and his wife after the happenings, she married my client and drove him and Olivia Richards to madness."

He paused again.

Annie's head was sunken as she cried and leaned on to Jude's shoulder : "he makes me sound like such a monster Jude!"

"Shhh..." Jude wasn't able to say anything else as he knew she was right. He got goosebumps all over his body imagining what Olivia and Gregory have been put trough and realized that no one would have overcome such disaster without taking emotional damage. He eyed Ben who turned around slowly to look at Annie who was crying, to then watch Olivia die all over again next to him. Ben knew that this day would kill again so many people, and the worst was yet to come.

"Silence!" Turner tried to keep the court room under control.

"Your Honor. After a long time of emotional torment, Olivia Richards finally remembered all the things that had happened to her and her baby, to finally realize that her grandson was actually her son. She lived for months knowing who that boy was but decided to keep shut in order to protect her daughter from harm. Yet my client, found out about this and took the needed measurements to make sure things were put back into place.

After long fights on the paternity and maternity of that boy, he finally had his lost son back...-and then comes Francesca Vargas!" He paused again looking at the audience in the court room. "Francesca Vargas, ladies and gentlemen. A woman who, described by detective Torres, was scheming her way trough this town, making people's life impossible. Am I correct, detective?" He shouted and turned back to Ricardo.

"Yes..." he let out fully terrified.

"Said Francesca Vargas, the woman who blackmailed your own brother, a priest! And your fiancé miss Gabi Martinez, who tried to break up Caitlin and Cole Deschanel, who even brought death upon this town with the Rosario jewels...said Francesca Vargas decided to grab that little baby and use him as a blackmail object in order to get her ways. Now tell me, detective, how much composure would be required to keep yourself from trying to stop her? To stop a woman from Kidnapping a boy you recently found out was yours all along?" Duke leaned forward to Ricardo as he was speechless.

"I don't know..." he answered weak. "But that's not all to it, Mr Bourne, and you know it!" Ricardo was blunt.

"I know trust me, but you have helped us enough today detective, I am more than thrilled to question our next witnesses. I have no further questions!" He stated while pushing his hand trough his hair that got messy from getting so worked up.

Gregory looked at Duke in admiration. The brilliant way to turn every bad thing into a good one for him, the way he knew how to manipulate the people into saying what the court needed to hear was amazing. And it reminded him of himself, of his willpower and how close he was to forget he had it still.

"Oh Bette, how much more of this do we have to take?" Olivia was crying.

"Honey, listen to me, I know it's hard and it brings up so many bad memories but we have to do this..." Bette was supportive. "We're having a break now, let's get something to drink, hm?"

Olivia nodded and stood up to see Caitlin fronting her. It was the first time today that Olivia had noticed her daughter. She was crying and looking extremely hurt.

"Mom, I need to talk to you."

* * *

"Gregory I am so sorry you have to go trough this again! I can't believe the things revealed today!" Alex was close to tears.

"Well, Alex...you could have just asked me how my life has been the past year, but I guess this trial will sum it up just fine." He tried a joke but neither of them were able to laugh.

"I am really completely shocked. What is even going on, I mean look at what has happened in this whole town in a such a short time! Even Ben, Michael and Casey, Meg and Sarah...they're all...it's like they're all just maniacs. I can't even begin to understand...and you, you married that tart who stole you baby? Well, who you thought was your baby..." she kept lamenting as Annie walked up to Gregory.

"Annie!" He said trough gritted teeth.

"Gregory...I..."

"What do you want?" He was angry but composed.

"You really have a nerve to walk up to him like this! Have you no shame!?" Alex interfered.

"Oh excuse me, did you hear someone talking? Good, because no one cares about your opinion goldilocks!" Annie ranted.

"Annie I'm afraid I have to ask you to grant Alex some respect! Now what is it that you want?" He shouted as Bette noticed what was going on.

"I...I wanted to tell you just how much..." she tried but Gregory started laughing.

"How much what? How much you regret what you did? How sorry you are? Get out of my sight!" He was disgusted.

"Why does everybody keep telling me that? I am sorry okay? I really am!" She cried out loud.

"Hey poopsie, what's going on here?" Bette jumped to interfere.

"Why won't you tell that niece of yours to go to hell and tell how sorry she is to someone who cares?" Gregory was hateful.

"Greggy, hold your horses! I know this is horrible, what she did is inexcusable but look at her for gods sake!"

* * *

"Caitlin...I'm sorry...I..."

"Mom, please, I need to tell you something. Look, I know I've been impossible yesterday but I just..."

"I know." Olivia said wanting to walk by her daughter.

"Mom, I've heard that Cole is going to be released to participate to the trial. He should be here any minute."

"Lovely." She was cold.

"Mom! Look I am not used to anything else anymore but the thought of you and daddy trying to break up Cole and me, I lashed out on you yesterday because I was afraid you were doing it again!" Caitlin cried.

"Caitlin..."

"No listen to me! I thought that you were again obsessing over him and me and I just didn't see what was actually happening! I didn't see that you were hurt, that you were about to die...for the sake of your child! How far you would go for us mom..." she plead while Olivia's eyes softened. "I am so sorry! But please, help me understand what's going on!" She begged.

"Caitlin, Cole and you are the least of my problems at the moment. I have other things on my mind..." she tried to get out of the conversation.

"But I need to understand! Mom, after all the exposed details today, after hearing what happened from a total stranger," she meant Duke and pointed at him as he was listening next to them, "I realized just the awful, obscene amount of pain that you've been trough! And I'm sorry mom, I...helped Annie to fulfill her plan and do this to you!"

"It's alright sweetheart. I know you didn't intend to do this. You didn't know.."

"And that's why I need to know now! I need to know what's happened between you and Cole yesterday!"

"Caitlin! If you really want to know, I had another paternity test done on Trey." Olivia said quick.

"But why? How?"

"Why? Because your husband was worrying more about my whereabouts than about your health and your plans to have a new baby! Because he was constantly up my back, scared about Trey, where there was no need for it! It...it made me wonder and so I decided to take another test." She explained.

"And what was the outcome?" Caitlin reacted composed as Cole walked in with a hateful look on his face.

* * *

"She's not worth one glance, Bette! I cannot understand why you continue to defend her like this after everything she has done!"

"Because she's family! You remember what that means!?" She shouted.

"Bette, look please don't do this..." Alex tried.

"Do what Alex? Remind this man of the things most important to him, his family?" Bette was about to take on Alex as Gregory let a sigh out.

"Look, Bette, I don't care about Annie's feelings, I don't care how she looks like or how much she cries, I don't care how much she thinks she did all those horrible things for me! I just don't and now get used to it! Now if you'll excuse me, there are more important things to me than...you!" He told Annie in disgust.

"Cole!" Olivia said startled as Caitlin turned around crying.

"Sweetheart!" He told Caitlin trying to reach out to her.

"Cole, why...?" She tried but before she could end her sentence Gregory walked up to him furious.

"You piece of dirt! Get away from my family!" He couldn't keep calm.

"Gregory stop it! Don't make a scene now, please!" Olivia held him by his arm.

"Oh, let him, let him try to get at me because there is nothing he can do to take my wife and my son away from me!"

"Ooh I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Gregory smirked knowing the truth. "And after what you did to Olivia I'm going to make sure you pay!" He shouted.

"Since when do you care about Olivia? I thought I would do you a favor!"

"Oh you slimy little.." Gregory couldn't keep his hands off him as Alex jumped between him and Cole.

"Gregory please, please don't do this!" She begged.

"Alex get out of my way!" He ranted.

"Think of your trial, think of your charge! Think of the freedom you are putting at risk right now. It's not worth it!" She tried to convince him as Olivia let go of his arm slowly, making place for Alex to take over.

"I am begging you Gregory, don't." She finished.

Gregory let a sigh out in submission. He knew too much was at stake for him to just play with it. He turned around to look for Olivia but she was gone. As he tried to look for composure, the bailiff called everyone to take their seats again.

"The prosecution calls Mrs. Katzenkazrahi to the stand." Hill announced.

"Oh brother..." she muttered and said ready to swear to God she'll tell the truth.


	30. The bigger picture

Bette was aware that DA Hill was about to grill her on that stand but had no clue where, how far and deep he was going to dig. She looked concerned over to Duke and Gregory while swearing to tell the truth. An ugly truth...

Olivia looked concerned herself praying that Bette wouldn't try to use her funny side as a method to play things down and end up saying something to make things even worse.

"So, Mrs. Katzenkazrahi, what is your relationship to the accused?" Hill began like he did with Ricardo.

"Well, Greggy and I know each other for about 27 years, he's a very good friend."

"Is he? But your actual friendship goes to his ex-wife, Olivia Richards, am I correct?"

"Trough and trough! Livvy and I, we're inseparable since the first day we have met." Bette smiled as Olivia smiled back.

"Would you explain to the court, how your friendship to both Olivia and Gregory Richards began?"

"I'm sorry your Honor, I have to object. I don't think the happenings 27 years ago are relevant to today's case." Duke said calm.

"Oh but you see, your Honor if i may throw in: Mr. Bourne said he wanted the court to see the big picture, and that's what I'm trying to show you. Make everybody understand what's going on and most importantly, who we're dealing with today." Hill said sure of himself while Bette gulped scared.

"Denied. Mr. Hill please proceed." Turner allowed the questioning.

"So, please, tell us about the beginnings of your friendship with the Richards."

"Oh...well what exactly do you want to know?" Bette was anxious.

"How about everything?" Hill smirked as Bette began sighing.

„Well…I first met Livvy, in 1971, I guess. I was 26 at that time and married to a gynecologist, my first marriage in a chain of…well" she laughed anxious. „Yeah, so here I was, picking my husband up from his shift when I saw her, walking with a mother to be who was in labor, up and down the hall, reassuring her that everything will be just fine. I was so moved by the picture, I don't know, I just had to walk up to them. My husband had another emergency call and I was doomed to wait there for him anyway. So I walked up to her and introduced myself, I knew I hadn't seen her before, she was new to the hospital…and when she introduced herself to me I knew why, she had just arrived from London and moved to the States, barely 17 years old, so you know we started talking and laughing and you know, we went from there."

„Went from there meaning?"

„Well I knew she had no friends, she didn't know anyone or anything around this town, not even where they served the best pizza, for gods sake who doesn't know that?" Bette said as Sean and Emily had to laugh. „So one day, after picking my husband up from his shift, I invited her to go out with us. Have some real American dish, I told her. At first she didn't want to, she was quite secretive, you know, feeling uncomfortable being an outsider somehow, it took me a lot of time to convince her to go out with us… but my natural god giving skills of persuasion made her say yes in the end." she laughed.

„And thats how you introduced her to your friends?"

„Yes, we were like 12 people, waiting outside the town hall, waiting for everybody to show up. We had reserved the biggest table in that diner!" Bette dwelled and laughed.

„Who was with you?"

„Well, alongside a long list of people from college we were there with my brother Del, his wife and my friend Elaine Stevens."

„How was your relationship back then with Gregory Richards?"

„Oh, at that time I didn't know Greggy well, he and my brother were moving in different circles. My brother, at that time 35 and AJ Deschanel were competing over the Liberty corp. Greggy who at that time was 21 and a brilliant law student, was the protege of my brother so, I only saw him from time to time, you know: hello, how are you, fine, thanks, bye….that kind of thing."

„So your brother Del Douglas and Gregory Richards were competing against AJ Deschanel? Over a company?"

„Well, so to speak…the company was founded by AJ's father but it wasn't as successful as he had wished, AJ was to take the company over but things were precarious. My brother Del, he saw the potential in the company and invested in it, became a shareholder and well, yes, he took Greggy by the hand every step of the way, who by the way was a prodigy child," she laughed looking at him, „he was 21 for heavens sake and had already been in court alongside a long list of famous attorneys, analyzing criminal cases and well, whatever it was he analyzed." She laughed again.

„So in time, you were getting very close to Olivia Richards, Blake at that time. Why?"

„What do you mean why? She was awesome." Bette said laughing, „she was the youngest in the group, she and Elaine got close, so we became a trio, we did everything together."

„The youngest in the group who swept all men off their feet." Hill said serious. „Am I correct to assume that, being in your group of friends who interacted with your brother from time to time, miss Blake met AJ Deschanel?"

„Correct, but what's…"

„And they fell in love and started dating, in spite of the fact she knew that Elaine Stevenson had a crush on him?"

„Well….AJ was… he was a ladies man and every one in town knew that. No relationship of his was ever serious!"

„But it was with your new best friend, wasn't it?"

„Actually…no. You see, in the next year or so, he was constantly hurting both Elaine and Livvy….he just, he was an…" she tried to be civil and coughed instead of saying what was on her mind.

„Did nobody interfere with that on and off?"

„Well I asked my brother, I begged him actually to do something about it…I said: Del, please, he is hurting both my best friends, talk to him, do something!" Bette was looking serious.

„And what did your brother do?"

„Well, nothing at that time, he just told me: Darlin', just be patient, it's all gonna be just fine. And I hoped and prayed he was right."

„How did Gregory Richards fit into those happenings at that time?"

„Well, he …you see he turned the tables around." She smiled looking at him. „I remember, one day we were with a group of girls at the beach, Lainey and Livvy and moi, aaah, those were the days"

„Mrs. Katzenkazrahi, please, stick to the story." Hill had to bring Bette back to reality.

„Yes, so we were at the beach, having fun and margaritas," she laughed again, „I know, I know, stick to story! Jeez," she said while Hill attempted to interfere in her deviations. „Anyway that was the first time that Greggy and Livvy ever set eyes on each other. Boy I haven't seen so many sparks exploding even on the New Years Eve fireworks!!" She laughed

"I remember talking to Livvy about something but she wasn't listening so I turned around to see what had caught her attention and there he was, Prince Charming, strolling on the beach with my brother after a long day of work. Damn, heh…I knew immediately what was going on, so did Lainey, we had to giggle so hard… so I looked at Greggy and saw how hard he was trying to concentrate on his conversation with my brother, gazing over every now and then, that was just the sweetest thing!!" She said excited.

Olivia and Gregory couldn't help looking at each other smiling, somehow shy, the way they did back then. The memory of the first time they have ever seen each other was bringing them back to a happy place.

 _"Hey Missy, helloooh! Liv!"_

 _"Oh, Bette I'm so sorry, I was..."_

 _"What? Staring like you were hypnotized? Drooling at the looks of that awesome good looking friend of brother dearest?"_

 _"Oh Bette stop making Olivia feel uncomfortable!"_

 _"Friend of your brothers? Who...who is he?"_

 _"Ah, Liv, for a girl who just arrived to this town, I'm willing to accept your nonchalant behavior. That, my dear, ist the most acclaimed law student at the moment and the most wanted bachelor in this town."_

 _"Bette, now stop it, Olivia...he's just a man. He's indeed very good looking but Bette is exaggerating just a bit."_

 _"Ph! No sir! I am telling you, that man has a horde of young desperate women waiting in line to become his mrs trophy wife Richards."_

 _"Greg, are you linstenin' to a darn word I'm sayin'?"_

 _"Of course, I'm sorry Del, I got carried away."_

 _"Aah, I see, which little Miss sunshine caught your eye this time?"_

 _"No one, I was just looking who that crazy sister of yours is hanging around with this time!"_

 _"Right...so you're telling me it's not that ridiculously good looking brunette who's staring back at you? Hm? ... Greg my boy, I need you to concentrate on our business right now. If we do the right thing, we're gonna make millions in the next few months. And get rid of that wannabe Deschanel once and for all. That company is goin' to be ours if we play our cards right!"_

 _"So...you know who she is?"_

 _"Hahh..She's just...she's the newest addition to my sisters group of crazy hens! I have no clue who she is, new in town or somthin'...Greg, I bet you're way out of her league, you should stick with Alex, I mean, have fun, do your thing, if you want I can arrange for you to, you know...get your way with her. But stop acting like you've seen the Madonna. And now let's head back to my place and get those files ready!"_

Alex watched them from the corner of her eye and wished Bette would stop talking about it. She remembered how after that day, she became nr. two in about everything with Gregory. He suddenly didn't have time, he didn't ask her out anymore, that was the day Olivia took over.

„My brother, he realized what was going on too…he just smirked at me from afar and twinkled at us. I guess thats when it all came to him…."

„What exactly?"

„Well, I talked to Greggy, asked him about Livvy but well, I guess Greggy was always afraid to show feelings since he denied everything. Funny thing was tough, that he suddenly was more at my house than at my brothers, under the pretext that he wanted to see my brother…who was at his house, that didn't make any sense but well….I knew why he was doing it but I didn't want to interfere. So I talked to Livvy but she was so furious, I didn't even know why, she avoided me for several weeks. I tried to tell her I could introduce each other, that this would be amazing …but she wouldn't listen., she became distant and I feared that that would be the end of our friendship."

„Why did she do that? Why didn't she just, let you introduce her to Mr. Richards?"

„I finally got a hold on her a couple of weeks later, I came to the hospital and convinced her to tell me what it was that she was so afraid of…and then she confessed to me that she was poor and well, without studies and that she feared Greggy will never even look at her, so she became distant so that she wouldn't run into him and to keep herself from suffering."

„What about AJ Deschanel?"

„Aj was again in a relationship with Elaine at that time…she made the mistake to tell him that she thought that Greggy had a crush on Livvy and vice versa…."

„Why was that a mistake?"

„Because you see, AJ was fine watching his women being miserable alone…but when he heard that another man had stepped into Livvy's life, and that on top, that man was Gregory Richards…he, um, flipped."

„Meaning?"

„He broke up with Elaine immediately, he stalked Olivia every hour of the day, begging her to come back to him, that he loved her…what he didn't know was that Elaine was pregnant and suffering, poor thing. She really loved him."

„What did you do then?"

„I made the terrible mistake to go to my brother and ask him for advice. I told him about Olivia's fears, about Greggy being in love with her but she being too stubborn to listen, I told him about AJ breaking up with Elaine, I even told him that Elaine was pregnant….I told him everything hoping that he could help put an end to all the drama."

„When in fact, he just started it." Hill concluded. „How did you find out about Elaine Stevens pregnancy?"

„Well, both Livvy and I found out from the hospital records, my husband was her doctor."

„How convenient." Hill said cold.

„What's that supposed to mean?" Bette was appalled as Olivia covered her face knowing what was about to come.

„Just tell me, what did your brother do?"

„Nothing at first, he just told me again to be patient, he would take care of everything. What he didn't know back then was that Gregory had already started to find a way to get rid of AJ, since he thought that AJ was the one standing between him an Olivia, that you know, Olivia was with AJ when in fact she didn't know how to get rid of him…oi oi oi…that was so complicated!" Bette said shaking her head.

„What did mr. Richards do exactly?"

„Well, he turned to me, telling me that he needed to talk to Olivia, he needed to see her, that she'd twisted his head that day on the beach…but I couldn't betray Olivia and tell him that she felt the same way without exposing her poverty, so I kept shut."

„You didn't tell him that Mr. Deschanel was no threat?"

„No, he was a threat alright, he was terrorizing my two best friends…so then Gregory asked me to dig up dirt on AJ.."

The court room filled again with whispering voices as Bette continued. „And so I did, I found out what he and his family were actually doing behind the name of that Liberty co. And then I told Greggy about it, we dug up some proof and thats how Gregory managed to get AJ out of town…he gave him the choice to stay and go to prison or leave town."

„So AJ never found out that his girlfriend was pregnant."

„No."

„And you kept it a secret, except from your brother."

„Yes. You see, when AJ left town, Elaine was so devastated and scared, she was ashamed to be pregnant without being married…"

„But even after Mr. Deschanel left town, Miss Blake was avoiding both you and Mr. Richards. How did that change?"

„Well, my brother waited until Elaine was about to give birth. He drove up to Olivia's apartment and talked her into doing him a favor, in exchange for 10.000$. She was unsure at first but he used her feelings for Gregory to convince her. He told her that with that money she could become the type of woman that Gregory wanted to have, that ol' bastard, he knew Gregory had fallen for Olivia all along, poverty was not the problem, Gregory didn't care…but Livvy didn't know so he manipulated her. She accepted, thinking this would be her chance to, you know, be with Gregory."

„What did your brother ask her to do?"

Bette was silent for a moment, looking at Olivia in regret, feeling sorry to having to tell the story at it was. Duke picked up the chance to try and keep Bette from having to say anything.

"I object you Honor, I still have a problem understanding how this has anything to do with the murder of Francesca Vargas..." Duke tried.

"Your Honor, I think understanding what happened 26 years ago is very important to understand what happened with the victim, and the accused, his ex-wife, everyone. You see, what I'm trying to make everyone here understand is, that that man, mr. Richards high and mighty, he never was a stranger to manipulation, blackmail and all sorts of illegal activities to get what he wanted, including his wife! And his so called friends," he turned looking at Bette, "all helped him one way or another. Murder your Honor was indeed a new dimension but nevertheless planned and so well orchestrated that you have to admit, he almost got away with it." Hill was determined.

"Oh don't you even dare to go there!" Bette shouted. "Are you honestly trying to take advantage of feelings to make Gregory look like the monster you want him to be?" Bette stood up shouting. "Am I allowed to deny any further statement?" She was fuming while the court room filled again with murmurs and whispers.

"Order in the court room!" Judge Turner shouted. "Mrs. Katzenkazrahi, I understand your concern over your friends and I certainly understand that this is not easy for you to do,"

"You bet it's not, what...what are you trying to achieve here for Petes sake?" Bette gesticulated in Hills direction.

"However, Mrs. Katzenkazrahi, I will have to ask you to calm down! And everyone else in this room! And go on with the questioning."

Bette was silent, looking at Olivia who shook her head trying to make her understand it was pointless to fight against it. Duke nodded Bette to sit down and calm down since he wasn't going to allow Hill to achieve his plans. She followed the request and sat down arranging her blazer in agitation.

"There. Now I'm telling you, Mr. Hill, as I'm telling this entire court room, there is nothing, nothing that man wouldn't have done to keep his family safe! Because you know why? My brother that ol' lunatic, he took advantage of everyone and everything even before it even started! He was a sick, power hungry, money greedy son of a gun, who took advantage of feelings, of life's circumstances and everything that just went down playing in his cards to get him what he wanted! He took advantage of me, his own sister, he took advantage of his so called protege! "Oh Greg, you're ma' future and the future of this godforsaken town boy, you're gonna make it big with me boy!" Bette shouted mimicking her brother. "He took advantage of a young woman in love and a mother who he let think her son was dead!! What do you want to hear Mr. Hill, hm? What exactly is it that you want to hear? Nobody knew, nobody suspected the amount of crazy my brother kept in that head of his! He destroyed lives not even blinking. He even destroyed his own daughter, even after death he managed to continue destroying everyone around here. So what's your point? What is it that you want me to tell you, hm?" Bette completely lost it much to everyone's surprise.

Hill was speechless for a moment thinking about the next way to handle his case. Gregory looked surprised at Bette who he has never seen so serious, understanding how much pain this was causing her.

Annie sobbed on Jude's shoulder feeling shattered at the picture of her father, the monster he actually was and how he managed to manipulate even her and even after his death.

Olivia stood there watching in silence, tired of crying, tired of regretting, tired of the weight all those memories brought up today.

Caitlin looked at Cole who had a hard time looking her in the eyes. She watched him gulp at all the feelings stirred in him, after all, his entire life was changed because of her parents who unwillingly let him grow up without his parents. And what for, love, security, money? She couldn't tell.

Sean sighed taking Emily's hand and realizing that his parents were only human and that both were played by Del. He even had to smile at how his parents fell in love with each other, even more at his mothers dramatic way and constant attempt to flea whenever she was hurting. He couldn't stop glancing over to Gregory, watching him looking at his mother, watching Alex looking upset and then he started to understand what was actually going on between the three of them.

"My God Emily..."

"What? What is it Sean?"

He laughed shaking his head..."this is never going to end."

"What do you mean?" Emily whispered but the judge interfered again.

"Silence! Please mrs. Katzenkazrahi, sit down and let mr Hill continue!" She ordered.

The silence in the court room was unbearable to take for most of the people present. Hill made a turn to Bette, his shoes squeaking on the floor while she kept her eye contact with Olivia.

"Very touching speech, Mrs Katzenkazrahi. Now, let me sum it up, make sure I've got it all right.

You became friends with miss Blake, who was in an on and off relationship with mr Deschanel, as was your friend miss Stevens. Then mr Richards appeared in the picture, miss Blake fell in love with him and vice versa but both were too stubborn or, let's put it in a nicer way, too young and insecure, unsure how to handle their feelings. Instead of talking to you, who was obviously the link between the two of them, mr Richards decided to get rid of mr Deschanel, very convenient for his plans to take over the Liberty co by the way, and miss Blake decided to do your brother a "favor" to get herself some privileges and climb the social ladder, moving in the circles your brother and mr Richards did..."

Olivia listened to Hills summary and couldn't help remembering how Del came to her apartment the night before Elaine gave birth to her son.

 _"Mr. Douglas, how...how did you know where I live?"_

 _"Oh, call me Del sweetheart. You do know, that new best friend of yours is my sister, do ya?"_

 _"Yes, yes of course but...I don't understand, what do you want? At this hour of night?"_

 _"I have a proposition for you darlin', one I'm sure you won't be able to resist..."_

 _"A proposition? What about?"_

 _"Well, let's say I can get you what you want, in exchange for a little, tiny, minor favor."_

 _"What I want? And what would that be?"_

 _"Oooh, I am startin' to understand what my crazy sister loves about you. You have no clue who you're talkin' to, do ya? Listen, I know quite a lot about you. And I happen to know that you fell in love with Greg..."_

 _"What??! How...?"_

 _"My sister...remember? Anyway, I'm sure you know by now that Greg is one of my dearest friends and I would love to see him happy, poor boy don't do nonthin' no more besides workin'. He needs some fun, he needs a girl, someone to share all his hard work with, you know? I happen to also know that he is surrounded by really thirsty hyenas, women who would do 'bout anythin' to get their claws on him. But they're smart, educated women coming from rich families. You...you're different tough, you ran away after 5 mins of looking at him, you really drove my sister crazy, heck, you even managed to get Greg a bit worked up. And I understand you darlin', I know perfectly well why, you are afraid that he gonna think you ain't enough, livin' in this place, hell knows where you're comin' from... and I know you're hurtin', 'cause you really fell in love with him, didn't you?"_

 _"I'm sorry, Del! But I don't think this is any of your business. I don't even know where you're getting at. I am who I am and that's not going to change!"_

 _"Ah, sweet young innocence. How old are ya?"_

 _"...18 now..."_

 _" 18. You're goin' to thank me one day, you're just too young to understand this now. So look, all I'm askin' you is to do me a lil favor, and I'll get you 10 gran, just for you, plus! An invitation to the weekend cocktail party as my special guest. Greg is gonna be there too..."_

 _"10.000$??"_

 _"Yup."_

 _"A cocktail party?"_

 _"Yup."_

 _"For a little favor?"_

 _"Yup."_

 _"No...I'm sorry, this sounds all so great there must be something wrong about it."_

 _"But you see darlin', this is the best part 'bout this. There ain't nothin' wrong 'bout it. Just think! I'll pay you the money, you go shoppin' with my sister, make yourself the kind of classy lady Greg is waiting for, 'cuz I happen to know he still is waitin' for the right one. I know he is foolin' around town but he is still waitin' for the right one. And then you come to the party as my special guest baby, you gonna be smashing, I know it, you're gonna twist heads! You're gonna drink expensive champagne, dance your way in Greg's heart, everybody with a name in this town will see you, a British beauty swirlin' heads. And just think about Greg, he will fall at your feet darlin', he's gonna be all yours I promise!"_

 _"But..."_

 _"No buts darlin'. Look around you, you wanna live in this rats hole for the rest of your life? You've got potential baby, you can have it all!"_

 _"...in exchange for a little favor?"_

 _"A tiny one.."_

 _"Oh...I don't know..oh...alright, what do you want me to do?"_

Olivia couldn't help thinking that that was the night she sold her soul to the devil. As she again started to listen to the questioning, she was surprised to hear Bette shouting again.

"Of course he didn't know! Not even Olivia and I knew until it happened! Even then, we were mourning with Elaine, we couldn't explain this to ourselves!!!"

"How did you find out then?"

"Olivia was suspicious...after the famous cocktail party, after she and Gregory had officially been introduced..."

As Bette began explaining, Gregory couldn't keep his mind off that night where he had the chance to meet his destiny.

 _"Now remember son, I arranged this especially for you, as a thank you for all your hard work. But remember, have fun, do whatever it is you feel like doin' with her, but stay focused, you need to find a girl who's runnin' in your league."_

 _"Del, I am indeed thankful for your concern, and I can't even begin to understand how you got her to come here tonight but frankly, I don't care. Now would you please introduce us already?"_

 _"Ah, sweetheart! There you are, you look amazin'! I want you to meet Gregory Richards, my dear friend and business associate. Greg, this is the lovely miss Olivia Blake, my sisters friend."_

 _"I am very pleased to finally meet you, miss Blake.."_

 _"The pleasure is all mine mr Richards."_

 _"Oh, British I see?"_

 _"By blood and heart."_

 _"Oh aren't they just cute Del?"_

 _"Bette, stay out of this. Greg is gonna make himself happy tonight but don't expect him to want more from this little..."_

 _"You know what, you're disgusting! Can't you see, they're falling for each other? Now leave them alone! Come on, we have to greet the Hennessy's."_

 _"What drives such a young, beautiful and delicate rose to travel so far away from her home?"_

 _"Oh, Mr Richards, you are flattering me!"_

 _"Please, I insist that you call me Gregory..."_

 _"Well, Gregory...I'm not traveling, I moved to the States and I'm here to stay."_

 _"You know, you have already lost me in that beautiful smile of yours...may I have this dance, miss Blake?"_

 _"You certainly may. And that's Olivia for you."_

"... a few days later Olivia decided to check the hospital records...that's when she found out that the alleged death time of Elaine's son was the exact time she had taken her unscheduled break. She immediately understood what happened and came to me and Del that afternoon..." Bette continued.

 _"Olivia, darlin', what a nice surprise..."_

 _"Oh don't you "darlin'" me!! I know what you did you, you awful, pathetic son of a...!!!"_

 _"Whoaa, Livvy, what's with you insulting my brother like this?"_

 _"Bette!! It was him! He stole Elaine's son!!!"_

 _"Now now, you better watch that sweet mouth of yours...we had a deal, remember?"_

 _"A deal? You call that a deal?? You stole Elaine's baby, I never ever would have agreed to take that damn break if I had known!!!"_

 _"Del, is this true? Did you...?"_

 _"Well, my dearest sister...let's say I took care of things, just the way you wanted me to."_

 _"Oh my God I can't believe this! Del!! Why? How can you be so heartless??!! God you are the devil! I'm done with you, come on Livvy!!"_

 _"Hahaha, you two can think of me what you want but I did you both a huge favor! And remember, one word to anyone and I'll make sure to ruin you both, and your husband Bette, and your link to Greg. How do you think he'll feel finding out that he's going to be defamed by the little London's tramp who did him after the party??"_

 _"I never did such thing!!! Oh god I hate you!!!"_

 _"Come on Livvy, we need to get out of_ _here!!"_

"Mrs. Katzenkazrahi!" Hill repeated snapping Bette out of her flashback.

"Yes, I'm sorry what was the question?"

"I said let's fast forward here just a bit. assuming mr Richards didn't know about the baby plot, how did he find out then eventually?"

"He, he found out from Olivia. She told him about three years ago, when my brother got shot. Olivia was a primary murder suspect and she told told Gregory so that he could protect her."

"You see, ladies and gentlemen, mr Richards might have not known about this back when he met mrs Richards, still, he decided to hush up this story because it would have defamed his name. What is this picture telling you?"

"Oh pahleeze, there you go again! Honestly, I can't take this anymore! You're deafening me!"

"Mrs. Katzenkazrahi, I have to ask you honestly if you believe in this love story because you want to, or because you have to?" Hill shouted.

"Have to? What in gods name is that supposed to mean?"

Hill smirked at Bette asking: "well, my guess is that you have to firmly believe in mr and mrs Richards love story so that you don't feel so guilty, so that you don't feel like a monster for the pain and damage you have caused Elaine Stevens by participating in stealing her newborn son!"

"I am not going to listen to this anymore! How dare you...?"

"And how convenient that your brother is dead and buried not able to speak for himself about what actually happened. Easy to blame this whole towns misery on him!"

"I object! This is the most ridiculous and obnoxious statement ever to have been made! Your Honor, Del Douglas was known by everybody as a greedy and manipulative man. Juliana Deschanel herself has testified against Del Douglas and in favor of Elaine Stevens who has shot him! I think that's enough with searching for motives or circumstances to make my client and the witness look like monsters here!"

"Agreed. Mr. Hill I will have to ask you to get to the point now. Either you question mrs Katzenkazrahi on behalf of the murder of Francesca Vargas or the court asks you to dismiss her."

"Of course your Honor!" Hill was subdued. "Alright then. Fast forward to Francesca Vargas. What was your relationship to the victim?"

"I...look there was no relationship. I knew Francesca just like everybody else...I knew she was manipulative, scheming, making everyone's life miserable."

"But you have had your own encounter with Mrs. Vargas?"

"Yes...you see she was getting very close to AJ at that time...who was actually involved with Olivia."

"Wait a minute, the same Olivia who tried to get rid of him all those years ago and the same AJ who was blackmailed into leaving town all those years ago? How did that happen?"

"Well, Gregory and Olivia divorced, they.." Bette paused.

"What? I'm in shock, the fairytale love of the century that had cost so much to even happen, was put to an end?" Hill mocked her.

"Wait! It's not that easy! Things have happened, okay? They divorced alright but...that was due to some very unfortunate chain of happenings that have forced them into it..." Bette hurried to explain as she looked at Annie feeling angry again. "It had nothing to do with feelings."

"Would you like to tell us how you felt about their divorce? Especially about mr Richards at that time? How it had changed your friends?"

"I'd rather not..." Bette was honest.

"I'm afraid you don't have an option here mrs Katzenkazrahi."

Bette looked at Duke and Gregory worried as she was afraid to say what was on her mind. Telling a story from the past was, even tough very disturbing, by far not as painful as the happenings they have all been put trough in the past three years.

Duke nodded reassuring, asking her to go on. This was the chance he waited for, even tough it wasn't his turn to question her. If she played the cards right, it would make the judge feel for Gregory and the whole Richards family.

"Uhm...I...well..." Bette was unsure.

"Mrs. Katzenkazrahi!"

"Oh alright! I have never ever in my life seen two people trying so hard to fight their feelings for each other! Trying to stay away from each other! Trying to survive each day without each other, okay! It was painful for me to watch and when I realized how sad and miserable it made me, I couldn't even bear imagining what it did do to Livvy!" Bette started crying under the pressure. "They couldn't stay away from each other, I even thought to myself that they grew closer while apart."

"But that wasn't the case eventually was if?"

Bette sobbed and wiped her tears away. "I...I had hoped for them to finally find closure and move on with their lives. I hoped for everyone to just be happy!" She couldn't help herself as Olivia had to cry herself again since she never realized how much all the people around them were affected by her and Gregory.

"Look, that divorce was probably the biggest mistake of their lives. Yes Gregory! You were dumb enough to believe that Olivia had killed your new son! And you Olivia, you were dumb enough to give Greg up without a fight! As for you Annie...you have no idea how frightened I was to see you walking on the same road like your father...I hated you for being like him, using the love of two people against them, just like Del did!" Bette cried uncontrolled. "You see, I know what you want to hear mr Hill, and I'm afraid I will have to play in your cards telling this whole court room that yes, Gregory became a bitter, self centered, egoistic and vicious bastard after they divorced! He turned into a man I didn't recognize anymore! His separation from Olivia brought the worst out of him, the utmost worst and wicked a person could become... Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I was hoping for a more conservative description but that will do."

"You're welcome!" Bette sighed.

"Now, I'm sure you weren't the only one to think like that about the him. Yet for some reason, he managed to keep himself far away from any suspicions regarding Francesca Vargas' murder by planting the murder gun into his ex-wife's house and waiting for her to be locked up, maybe even for life. How did you feel about that mrs Katzenkazrahi, about your life long friend trying to get revenge on your best friend in such a horrible manner?"

"Oh, he wasn't thinking clear. He would have never ever went trough with this. Not Greggy. Not to my Livvy..." she was a mess.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have no further questions."

It was again silent in the court room, the people directly involved were crying in pain, trying to focus on being strong. The rest was shocked and unable to say anything. Duke stood up and sighed long before heading towards Bette.

"Mrs. Katzenkazrahi, if you need a moment, we can take a short break."

"No sir, I want to be finally done so I can leave this godforsaken place! I can't take this anymore." Everyone knew that meant a lot coming from her.

"Alright then, I want to ask you something, picking up from your last statement... you say that mr Richards couldn't have let his ex-wife go to prison eventually? Why do you think that?"

"Because you see, I know him long enough to know that he wasn't himself at that time. I mean I know how this sounds, I know you might think I'm biased but it's the truth. So much has happened to him, everybody he loved turned against him for different reasons: his son, his wife, his daughter was tormented by her own demons...he was alone in a very dark place, thinking that his son has died. His chance to make things right with Livvy was gone. And then you find out that said son was in front of your eyes this whole time...to then lose him again to some woman who just came into town... He would have never let anything happen to Olivia. He tried, and I do believe he wanted to in the beginning, to make her look guilty of the crime, but I'm sure he couldn't have. He, I mean...he was," she paused taking a deep breath, "he was manipulated by a bunch of people who drove him to that madness."

"Like your niece, Annie Douglas?"

"Unfortunately, yes...you see, he wouldn't have! He was driven by hate, but not against Livvy, God not against her, he couldn't have hated her."

"What hate do you mean then?"

"He hated his life." Bette said calming down. "Hah, to think that a huge house, expensive cars, luxury as far as the eye can see and all the money in the world could make him happy...but it was everything he hated. If you ask me, I would say he even hated himself for the stupid things he has done..." she paused again, "when he came back impersonating his uncle Tobias, he came with the same intentions, to take revenge...but he couldn't. And you know, Jude also had that opinion."

"The former FBI agent we have questioned?"

"Yes... everyone who was there can tell you that, Sean, Caitlin, even Cole... He would have never been able to hurt Olivia. On the contrary, they were close, even tough she didn't know who he actually was. But...being close to Olivia brought the man back that we all knew and loved." She smiled. "She made him find himself again, she made him calm, caring, trusting and foremost loving again."

"So you're sure it wasn't just an act?"

"Damn sure! He turned himself in, didn't he? You don't think he would have done that if he hadn't found his old self again, do you?"

"Thank you Mrs. Katzenkazrahi. I have no further questions."

Bette sighed and jumped up from her seat, running outside. Emily followed her out and tried to reassure her crying mother.

The trial went on for hours with tormenting details and horrid revelations.

Annie had to go trough her statements and admit to the things she had done. Maria's and Jude's moral support helping her throughout her way. The way she confessed her fears and her feelings, made even Gregory soften and look at her with different eyes, even tough he was sure he might never be able to forgive her for what she has done.

Coles statements were surprisingly unbiased and clear, his perspective on things rather detached than filled with hate like everyone would have expected. Throughout his questioning he kept looking at Caitlin with eyes begging her to forgive him for what he had done to her mother, officially speaking out his regrets to Olivia while on stand. He knew and accepted that Trey wasn't his son after all and had given up fighting for something so wrong. After the story of Del that he heard so detailed for the first time in his life, he decided to be a better man and not to steal someone else's baby like Del had.

After even Maria and Antonio made their statements, wich shattered the whole court room, there was only one witness left: Olivia.

She answered Hills questions very sovereign and somehow detached much to everybody's surprise. Neither did she take Gregory's side nor did she condemn him of anything.

Duke stood up to finalize his mission of getting Gregory out of jail and hoped Olivia would play along after everything that has been said that day.

"Mrs. Richards, I think we all heard enough today...and I am not willing to put you trough even more pain. But I will have to ask you a few things, that in my opinion, will help the court understand this man that you've spent all of your adult life with." He began as she looked at Gregory in regret. "First of all, how did you react when you found out that mr. Richards killed Francesca Vargas and had tried to frame you for murder?"

She let a sighing laugh out: "how I felt? I can't remember if I was even able to feel anything. I was just concerned about my children that day."

"Understandable..."

"You see, there were a lot of times during our marriage when I wasn't sure of his love for me...but when I thought that he hated me so much to do this to me...I was never more sure it was real, deep hatred..." she said again detached as Gregory's face crumbled."

"You were sure he hated you?"

"I was indeed. Why else would someone recur to such measurements against someone they claimed to have loved a lifetime?" She was blunt.

"Do you still feel the same way today Mrs. Richards? After all that has been said and done?"

She paused to look at Gregory who didn't dare look her in the eyes.

"Funny enough, I don't actually." She stated as his face slightly lightened up as he looked at her. "I happen to share my friends opinion, that he just took a very wrong turn in his life, making the worst decisions possible. As I did...I mean, I hurt him worse than anyone could have by betraying his trust to me, by giving him hope that the child I was carrying was his when in fact I feared he would be Coles all along. I turned my back at him leaving him misunderstood. I played with his feelings, his reason, his fears." She couldn't hold her tears back. "I probably became his worst nightmare." She agonized. "Francesca was...she was the first person that made me think of murder to be honest. I hated her so much for trying to destroy what was left of my family...I don't think anyone managed to make me feel the same, ever."

"There is one thing tough, that has bugged me throughout this entire trial. Everyone who testified today, including you Mrs. Richards, keeps saying that your baby boy is what Gregory thought to be his. Mr. Cole Deschanel has elegantly answered around the questions, leaving a little detail out..."

Olivia froze knowing Duke was about to use the "baby ace".

"...a small but very significant detail. You see, ladies and gentlemen, that boy called Trey Deschanel, is in fact the son of Olivia and...of Gregory Richards your Honor." Duke dropped the bomb as even the Judge looked surprised. Caitlin started crying with relief as it was one her biggest wishes. Her little brother was indeed just her brother. Cole on the other hand looked devastated and lost.

After another quarter of an hour of explanations and of questioning Olivia, Duke finally made his closing statement and questioned Olivia in such manner that she had to admit, even tough it was hard for her to do so, that she didn't wish for her child to grow up without his father and that God always gives second chances. Her son should be given the second chance at a normal childhood and at being loved.

"You see, I have to admit that I have never dreamed of saying this but...if I am sure of one thing today, is that both Gregory and I would like to turn back the hands of time...I honestly wish I would be given the chance to do so and I'm sure he would want it too...I know that his heart is full of love for his son, and I know that..." she paused to cry, "that it was never his intention to make us all suffer so much. I know it because you promised, that day...by the rocks, that you will always love and cherish your family and that you will never stop protecting me and our children." They both smiled as Olivia had to control her tears.

"Thank you Mrs. Richards. I have no further questions."

After a few moments of awkward silence, the judge dismissed the court and retired to decide over the sentence.

"Olivia! Wait a minute!" Duke asked her, seeing that she was about to leave the room. "Don't you want to hear the sentence?"

"I'm not sure I can take it Duke...I'm so..." she couldn't even share her feelings anymore.

"I know, hey, you did great. I was afraid you'd turn your back at him but your statement was honest and so moving. I couldn't have put it better." He reassured her.

"I told the truth. I really wish I could turn back time." She said as Tobias joined them.

"My dear, wanting to turn back time is, even if natural giving your circumstances, the last thing you should wish for now. Try to look forward. For everyone's sake!" He said encouraging.

Her eyes drifted to Gregory, having to watch Alex comforting and embracing him.

"No, Tobias...I think turning back the time before all this started is all I can wish for right now..." she said thinking of the day it was her to be so close to him.

The time passed quickly and after the two attorneys made their final statements, everybody was waiting anxiously for Judge Turner to reveal the verdict.

Gregory was never in his life so anxious to get over with it, feeling insecure.

"In spite of my many years of practice, I have never had a similar case before." Turner began. "The details revealed today have shown this court just how intense and deep the events around the victims murder have been. Listening to the life details of the prosecuted made us understand a lot of his persona, I believe.

Mr. Richards, please stand to hear the charge." She requested as Gregory followed in silence.

"Gregory Richards, you have been found guilty of a serious criminal offense, as you yourself have admitted to have committed, and must not take these proceedings lightly. However, you have been straightforward and honest about the act you have committed..."

 _"...I was in my office when I found out that Francesca has kidnapped Trey...I, I can't even explain to you how I felt...it was just a few hours ago that I fed him as he reached his little hands towards me...I never felt so helpless in my entire life..."_

 _"So even tough you and mrs Vargas had a deal to make her approach on AJ Deschanel to separate him from your ex-wife Olivia, and paid her a serious amount of money to do so, she betrayed you by Kidnapping your son in order to make Cole Deschanel run after her and into her arms."_

 _"...yes...I know I should have never lower myself to her level, I don't know what even possessed me into believing she would actually do anything besides serving her own purposes..."_

 _"So you found out and decided to go after her."_

 _"I...I had all possible scenarios pictured in my head, about how she would put that little life in danger, the pictures came to me faster than I could process them..I was desperate..."_

 _"What did you do next?"_

 _"I opened the drawer of my desk. I had a gun ...I knew she wouldn't listen to a word I had to say if she didn't feel threatened, so I grabbed the gun and drove to Grenadines where she stayed, as I figured she might have not left town so fast. I ran up the stairs to her suite and picked the gun out of my pocket before entering her room."_

 _"Weren't you afraid someone would see you?"_

 _"To be honest, I can't even remember the drive to Grenadines, I can't remember seeing anyone in the lobby or anywhere on my way up..."_

 _"What happened then?"_

 _"I opened up the door to see her drinking a glass of champagne to celebrate her triumph...I quickly looked around and when I saw that Trey wasn't there, I..."_

 _"Take your time..."_

 _"In those seconds I already pictured the worse. Where could he have been? I...wasn't able to say anything anymore. She wasn't worth another breath...so I looked her straight in the eyes and pulled the trigger..."_

 _"Where did you point it at?"_

 _"I don't know...I aimed for a lower part of her body but that's about all I can remember..."_

 _"So after you shot her, you didn't take your time to make sure she was dead?"_

 _"My only worry was to find Trey. By the time I ran downstairs, Olivia was there with him, Amy and Brad, two friends of my son, had found him abandoned in Francesca's car outside the parking lot...when I set eyes on him...it was then when I realized what has happened actually. Before I could react, she has managed to get out of her room and make her way downstairs..."_

 _"Where she popped out the birthday cake and collapsed on the floor."_

 _"Exactly."_

"...telling what happened the way it was, according to the statements of the witnesses questioned today.

You have been a strong pillar of this community your entire life. Certainly you were involved in many intriguing and questionable situations during your life but nevertheless a man committed to the law with a strong sense of loyalty towards your community and of great use for this town and it's inhabitants.

The court had a hard time deciding between the prosecutions request and your defense request. Surely the Kidnapping of a child is still no excuse in termination of a human life but giving the details of the prehistory to your son, the court is willing to accept the plea of involuntary manslaughter.

In your case, Mr. Richards, I feel that your rehabilitation or chance to become again the responsible citizen you once were is more of a concern than the protection of the public. I herby order a suspended sentence with a period of 5 years probation and 800 hours of community work. You will be withdrawn the license of practice without a right to retrieve it.

The court stands adjourned. Order in the court." Turner finished as the people couldn't believe that Gregory Richards has actually made it.

Olivia's knees felt to her like rubber and she realized what the judge just said. She felt nauseous as Sean held her back and Bette turned around to support her. It was done. It was done and he was free to walk out of that court room.

As soon as the judge exited the room, loud talking started immediately as everybody was having something to say about this. Duke jumped at Gregory to congratulate him, as did many other people gathered in court.

Maria was right. Gods don't make mistakes. Human beings do. And today, his humanity was acknowledged and more important, understood by everyone. Gregory was content but felt a sudden fatigue overcoming him. His fight was long and hard but with the help of his friends and even of those who he had thought to be enemies, he regained his humanity.

It was now up to him to complete his human traits with those of a God, reaching forth to the peak of the Olympus where he belonged.


	31. Celebration

"Gregory I cannot put in words how happy I am for you!" Alex was in awe giving him another embrace.

"I cannot describe to you how I feel either. I am allowed to walk out of this place. A free man Alex, I am free." His eyes were glossing.

"Do you want to grab something to eat? You haven't eaten all day." She was concerned.

"I think that's a great idea. But I would like to go home and check on Trey first, and I have to talk to Caitlin, Sean..." he enumerated.

"You can talk tomorrow. You need to take care of yourself now."

"Alex, please don't get me wrong, but there are still so many things I need to take care of now. Olivia moved out of the house again, I don't even know what her plans are with Trey..."

"I see." She said bitter.

"Look, you can accompany me home and wait for me until I check things out. Then we can go out for dinner. I would love to spend the evening with you." He said making her hope again.

Tobias watched Gregory and Alex and couldn't help shake his head. He hoped that with the end of this trial, things will go back to normal and he could feel at ease and pursue his own matters. Yet, the way things have developed, the trial that should have brought his nephew and Olivia together, drove them apart. And there she was, this new old best friend, who he saw right trough.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bette joined him.

"Oh, my dear! Well, if you mean that," he pointed at his nephew, "yes... I think he is very confused at the moment."

"So is everybody else. But being confused and running away from what really matters is not the right way to handle this..."

"I know my dear, I know." Tobias gulped thinking about it. "Did Olivia leave already?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah, she said she needed to see Trey right away. Cole and Caitlin went with her home. They still have to sort things out with little snooks." She said smiling.

"You mean, Olivia will take him to One Ocean Ave?"

"Of course she will. Trey needs to be with his mother!" Bette was certain as Tobias sighed.

"What? What are you thinking?"

"Oh I'm afraid this will take a nasty turn. I mean I hope that Gregory has changed...I hope for the sake of that little boy that they won't tear each other up in court again..."

"Nooo, haha no!" Bette laughed nervous. "No, I mean they both learned their lesson, right? Right?!" She was looking for approval.

"I hope so my dear..."

* * *

"Cole, I need to have a moment alone with my mom."

"Alright...I'll go check up on Trey." He turned around and then remembered that actually he was in no position to be near that child anymore and waited for Olivia to object.

"Go ahead Cole, I'm sure Trey will be happy to see you." She said much to his surprise.

Both Olivia and Caitlin watched Cole make his way upstairs and the turned around to each other.

"Caitlin..."

"Mom no, let me go first. I need to tell you just how sorry I am! For everything! I never knew just how painful it all was for you, at least I didn't want to know I guess. And I'm sorry for being such a horrible daughter to you!"

"Caitlin please stop, I have forgiven you a long time ago..."

"I know and that's what make me feel even more guilty, mom! I mean after everything I did, you still find it in your heart to forgive me. I don't deserve your love..." she turned around sad.

"Oh darling, every child deserves a mothers love, no matter what!"

"Thank you mom! I love you!" Caitlin managed to say the words Olivia was yearning to hear after such a long time.

"I love you too sweetheart!"

Caitlin smiled keeping her tears back. "There is one more thing mom."

"What's that darling?"

"Thank you for not pressing charges against Cole!"

"Ah...Caitlin! How could I? Besides, I understand what he must be going trough...wich leads me to my question: why aren't you putting an end to his pain?!"

Caitlin turned away again and sighed. "I can't do it mom, not yet..."

"Why not? I mean you could help him overcome the loss of Trey! He's probably right now in his nursery, crying or at least feeling miserable...he nearly killed me because of the desperation he was going trough...you can put an end to it, you can help him find new hope in this time of pain. What are you so afraid of?"

"I want to go trough the first trimester mom, otherwise the risk to lose this child and get Coles hopes up for nothing would be too high."

"Look, I don't want to upset you, but when I lost my second child...I was almost 6 months pregnant. Not in my wildest fears would I have ever thought it to be possible. But it was, and I nearly lost my life then. You see, there is no guarantee that the first trimester ist the golden key to a healthy pregnancy. Trust me, if you want your marriage to work, especially now, you have to help Cole overcome the loss of Trey. And what better way to do that than telling him that he will have his own child in the future!" Olivia was trying to convince Caitlin.

"I have to think about this..." Caitlin was disturbed. "Please don't say anything yet. Please!"

"Alright. I won't if that's your wish. But I am begging you, don't make the same mistake that I did. Fear is your worse enemy darling. And it drives to destruction..." she said feeling sorry for her daughter.

"Thank you mom! You don't know how much it means to me to be able to talk to you like this again. I want us to be the way we were...before everything became so impossible..."

"Me too, darling. Me too." Olivia embraced her daughter als Alex and Gregory walked in looking at the touching picture in front of them.

"Olivia.." Gregory's eyes were searching hers.

"Gregory," she turned around startled. "I think I still have to congratulate you." She smiled.

"Thank you." He said as a disturbing silence took over.

"Are you here to take Trey with you?" Gregory began asking the inevitable.

Olivia looked at Caitlin and back to Gregory saying an indecisive "No...I mean I would but I haven't had the time to prepare anything at the house yet. I'm going to need a few days if that's alright with you."

"Alright with me? Olivia..." he laughed, "It would be even more alright with me if he'd stay here for good. Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" He asked as Alex felt like she could explode. Will she ever have a free way ticket to Gregory?

"No, I'm sorry. I have made my decision. I can't stay here." She stated quick. "Good night darling," she kissed Caitlin, "Gregory, Alex." And made her way to the door.

"Olivia!"

She stopped and turned around to look at him in regret.

"We still need to talk, you know that don't you?" He couldn't let go.

"I know. But not today. I have to go." She said shutting the door behind her.

"Daddy, whatever you do...please don't continue the war you had with mom last year. I don't think any of us could take this again!"

"Caitlin, I have no intention of doing that. All I want is for things to be normal again."

"Well I can't say you're trying too hard." Caitlin was acid looking at Alex from head to toe leaving the room.

"I'm sorry Alex, she is upset."

"It's alright. It's normal for a child to want his parents to be together...Caitlin is just like Casey. I can't even begin to tell you how many times he acted like that when he was younger. But some things are not meant to be, you know. Come on, let's go to eat something. It's on me!" Alex invited and Gregory followed smiling, grabbing her shoulders.

* * *

"Dinner was absolutely marvelous! I never thought I'd see the day I'd honestly say that I missed this place!" Gregory laughed looking around the dining room of Grenadines.

He saw many known faces staring at him in surprise. But he couldn't care less about what they thought, he was just happy to be free.

"Well, I suppose this whole day requires a celebration!" Alex said content as the waiter walked to their table with a bottle of champagne, two glasses and an ice tray.

"Alex, you shouldn't have..."

"Oh nonsense! You need to celebrate this wonderful day. I am honestly happy and wish you all the best from the bottom of my heart." She said and added after the waiter filled the glasses, "starting right now, you will have a new life with new challenges and a lot of happiness ahead! Let's nudge to that!"

"Thank you Alex, I can't say how much your friendship means to me!" He replied nudging his glass against hers. "If you'll excuse me, I will be right back." He said heading for the toilet.

Alex looked around, making sure that nobody looked her way. She pulled a little bottle from her purse and quickly poured the content into his glass.

 _I'm sorry Gregory, but you definitely need a little bump in the right direction..._ Alex thought to herself stirring in the glass.

As Gregory made his way back to the table she smiled ready to make her move.

"Ah, where were we?" He asked gulping on the glass until it was empty. "I also never thought I missed booze so much." They both laughed.

* * *

"Livvy? Livvy are you home?"

"In the kitchen Bette!"

"Whoaaa what is this? You, cooking?" Bette was amused.

"I had a life before Rose, remember?" They both giggled. "Besides, pasta with tomatoes sauce can't be exactly called cooking." She smiled. "Want some?"

"Yes pahlease! I'm starving. I feel like a truck has run me over!" Bette lamented as they walked into the dining room to eat. "Oh I remember how you were trying so hard to keep up with this new life of yours. Caitlin was a baby, Greggy away a lot, you were up to your head with laundry and cleaning...and on top you had to go to work at the radio station."

"Yes, I remember...when we thought we had lost everything and Gregory was worried sick that he wouldn't be able to come clean out of that charade he was pulled in. You arranged for Rose to work here once a week to keep the tons of laundry off my back." She dwelled in memories.

"What a spectacular time that was."

"Indeed it was."

They were silent for a few seconds.

"How do you feel?" Bette asked finally.

"Tired. No, let's be honest. Drained! I think the same truck that hit you made its way to me." Olivia giggled to maintain the spirit.

"But everything turned out alright, didn't it?"

"Sure did. Now all I have to do is make this house a home again for Treys sake. I need to talk to Maria about some arrangements here."

"Yes. You sure are fond of her aren't you?"

"She's a very lovely woman. And so honest, so touched by everything surrounding her. It's precious just to watch her speak." Olivia admitted.

"I know, she was always like that." Bette paused taking another bite, "you know...Annie was really scared you'd turn Maria against her."

"Ah...Bette...!" Olivia sighed, "Annie should get over herself! My life does not revolve around her. I have no intention of doing something like that, why would I?"

"Revenge, maybe?"

"As I said, I have better things to do than plotting to turn Maria against Annie. Besides, Maria has a mind of her own. She knows what Annie has done, especially after today. If Maria decides to turn her back on Annie that will not be because of me!"

"I know...I know. I just hope they will be able to restore their friendship once and for all. The two of them are good for each other."

"Go on, amaze me. How is Annie good for Maria?" Olivia laughed.

"Well, Maria has a natural talent to drown in her emotions, like someone else I know..." Bette said as Olivia watched her raising her eyebrow. "And Annie is a free spirit who helps her out in many situations, raising Maria's spirit and reminding her of her strength and willpower."

"Well, as long as she knows where to put an end to her "help", I think both of them will be just fine." Olivia concluded.

"The pasta was delicious, Livvy!" Bette said cleaning the table. "Al dente, just perfect!"

"Will you stop!" They both laughed.

"No really, perfect. Just like everything is going to be perfect from now on! Man I missed this house!" Bette contemplated at the walls while they moved to the living room.

"Me too...every corner of it is filled with so many wonderful memories. But it definitely needs some refreshment."

"Don't you feel bad leaving the kids with Cole and Gregory at the other house?" Bette asked carefully.

"Oh they are all old enough! Except Trey but he is in good hands. Besides, I left Gregory in very good company, so I wouldn't worry about a thing!" Olivia said straightforward as Bette couldn't help noticing the upset tone in her voice, noticing a little jealousy coming with the statement.

"Alex?"

"Mhm.."

"Yeah, I suppose we shouldn't worry..."

* * *

"Alex I'm sorry, I...I don't feel very well, must be the champagne with the meds I'm taking now. I think I have to go home."

"Oh, im so sorry! Oh...here let me help you!" Alex took his arm supporting him.

"I have to ask Tyus what the hell he has given me!" Gregory laughed while his vision blurred.

"Gregory I can't let you go home like this. Come to my suite and take a rest before you leave!" Alex offered.

"I don't think I should..."

"Gregory! I'm begging you, if anything would happen to you I couldn't forgive myself!"

"Alright, i think I'll lay down for a minute." He agreed as they made their way up to her suite.

Gregory dropped himself on the sofa and rubbed his face.

"I have no idea what's going on.." he sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll be just fine. Here, have a glass of water. Better?"

"Yes...I'm just so tired..."

"It's been a long day." Alex concluded hoping he won't notice something was more wrong than that.

"Every day from now on is going to be a long day. I have so many things to take care of, so many things to arrange now that I'm free again... but most important, I need to talk to Olivia about Trey..." he said throwing his head on the backrest of the sofa.

"Don't you think you should take care of yourself first and give Olivia some space? I don't think you two are able to be civil around each other..." Alex tried.

In his state, Gregory couldn't help remembering the night before the first hearing when he and Olivia made love after such a long time. There was indeed nothing civil about it that night. He smiled amused at the memory of tearing down half of the room but replied:

"Look I know you think that I need some space from her, you made your opinion clear to me and I understand you perfectly. But God Alex don't you see, I found out today that Trey really is my son! I will have to come to some sort of understanding with Olivia concerning him. I don't want to lose another day of being with him..."

"I understand Gregory, it's just that...Gregory? Gregory?" She called his name a few times but saw he fell asleep as her mixture made its effect on him. Alex stood up and raged around the room.

"Olivia, Olivia, Olivia! That's all you can think about! What about me Gregory?" Her eyes filled with tears. She began undressing him and taking him to her bed. She touched his chest and caressed his skin, placing a soft kiss on it.

"One day, you'll come to see that I love you and that, other than Olivia, I would do anything for you. I tried hard to forget you, I really did. But I couldn't. I can help you Gregory, trust me..." she whispered as she tucked herself into her bed, naked, next to him.

* * *

"Livvy I have to go now! See you for lunch!"

"Take care Bette! See you!" Olivia shouted from the kitchen.

She smiled at the thought of her and Bette living together again. If she hadn't secretly wished so badly for a family with Gregory, she could have totally pictured the rest of her life with her best friend.

"Ohhh...how am I supposed to face all this? I don't even know where to start..." she sighed talking to herself.

As she made her way out of the house to go to the radio station, she found Tobias at her doorstep looking concerned.

"Oh Tobias you startled me!"

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to!" He said quickly and made his way into the house.

"I'm sorry but I was just...leaving..." she was stung by his intrusion.

"I'm sure you'll find a few minutes for your dear old uncle."

"Did anything happen, with Trey?"

"No! No he's fine. It's Gregory..."

"What about him?"

"He didn't come home last night..." Tobias sighed as Olivia was looking scared.

* * *

Gregory opened his eyes slowly and looked around seeing a room familiar yet foreign. He moved slowly and turned around looking to his right. Alex was still sleeping.

 _Alex?_ he panicked as he looked at his naked body under the sheets.

 _No, no no...I didn't...I couldn't have..._ he was startled.

"Good morning sunshine!" Alex turned around smiling at him and leaning forward to give him a kiss.

"Alex...how? What happened?" He asked pulling away from her.

"Well... you're obviously shocked..."

"What happened?!"

"Oh I think you can put one and one together...I would say, the inevitable had to happen..." she went on with her lie.

"No... God Alex I'm so sorry!" He jumped out of bed and pulled his clothes on.

"You sounded very different last night Gregory..."

"God this can't be happening!" He let out desperately picking his socks and shoes up. But he suddenly froze to look at Alex and sat down on her bedside.

"I am so ashamed of myself Alex, I should have never done this! I..."

"It's alright, don't feel bad. I enjoyed it just as much as you did.." she admitted falsely.

"But we shouldn't have!..."

"Why not? We both needed each other, we were so close the past few days, I honestly don't consider it a bad thing. Or don't you feel anything for me Gregory?" She asked leaving him puzzled.

* * *

"What do you mean he didn't come home? Why are you even telling me about it?" Olivia couldn't follow.

"I...I hoped that he stayed here the night..." Tobias was disappointed as he figured where Gregory actually was.

"Here? Ah! Why would he be here? There's nothing going on between us plus, I moved out for a good reason, remember?!" She was appalled.

"Oh I guess what happened between the two of you two weekends ago was nothing then too?"

"Ah!" All she could reply was a sigh being shocked at the fact Tobias had probably heard them.

"Never mind that. I'm sorry."

"Well you should be because it's none of your business!" She was annoyed. "Now what is all the fuss about it?"

Tobias realized he made a mistake coming to Olivia about it. He should have known that Gregory was with Alex.

"I'm sorry dear, forget about it, I'm old and...sometimes I just mix things up...I've probably just missed him at the house that's all."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive, positive." He tried to cover it up walking out the door.

"Tobias, why do I get the feeling there is still more to this than you are telling me?"

 _Damn it!_ he thought trying to figure out what to say. "Well, I...indeed I came here to actually see you."

"Me? What about?"

"I think you should come with me and have a talk with Gregory today."

"What about?" She completely lost track.

"About this house, put your papers in order. The family business. Your son! There are a lot of things to discuss with my nephew."

"I know that Tobias and I think it's very sweet of you to play the messenger but I will fix a date and then we'll talk in the office about it."

"Why do you want to make it so official? Why not come over, or let him come over here, just the two of you, settling things for Treys sake? I, I have a feeling that you're running away." He stated while she looked worked up.

"Alright, I promise I will give him a call today, okay? But now I really need to go. I have to catch up at the radio station. Goodbye Tobias!" She hurried to leave as she shoved the old man out the door with her.

* * *

"Alex, my dear Alex..." Gregory began to understand what was going on. "I love you!" He continued letting a laugh out while she was looking at him joyful. " you and me, we have known each other since Highschool...you have always been by my side and helped me throughout so many problems..."

"Gregory...are you saying...?"

"Alex...I respect you so, so much! But apparently I lost that respect for you last night, being a complete moron..." he was troubled and feeling sorry. "I...I shouldn't have done this to you!" He stood up tormented.

"But, you just said that you loved me, you don't have to feel bad about your feelings!" She wasn't understanding.

"My love for you is a love of camaraderie, Alex! I love you like I would love a sister!" He turned around barely able to face her.

"A sister?!" She was stupefied.

"Yes, a dear friend, a sister, family..."

"Everything but a lover." She finished his thought.

"Look, Alex...maybe" he sighed going with his hand over his face, "...maybe the way I treated you in the past few days has led you to misinterpret my intentions but this...I never wanted for this to happen!" He was painfully honest.

Alex eyes filled with tears, she couldn't believe his reaction. Her hope that he would give in to her after thinking they have already slept with each other was shattered. Part of her felt horrible seeing him so tormented and guilty, wanting to tell him she has set him up. But the other part of her craved for him in over a years time. He was a free man, finally divorced from both Annie and Olivia. She had to try...

"Gregory..." she stood up holding the bedsheets close to her heart with a fist. "Maybe...maybe if we try to look at this from a different perspective, take it as it is: that it just happened. And acknowledge that it had its reason...let's not put a tag on it. Maybe things will develop in time." She tested.

Gregory sighed thinking he blew it big time. How was he to tell her, the woman he just slept with, that all he wanted to develop in time was his relationship to Olivia, his closeness to her and Trey. He couldn't...

"Alex, I really don't know what to say other than I'm sorry...I don't know what to think about it. I don't even know how to react...let's just leave it at that..." he sighed again and put his blazer on attempting to head to the door.

"Leave it at that?! what so you want me to just forget about it? Forget how you told me that you needed me? Your whispers and the way you touched me?" She lied as she couldn't handle the pain.

He was silent looking at the floor, with the door knob in his hand.

"What is this really about? Is it about Olivia? Is she the reason you feel like you can't give in to this?" She shouted.

Gregory eyed her, afraid she would bring Olivia up.

"Alex, I went trough a hell of a ride in the past few months. Right now, all I care about is my son." He spoke a half truth. "And he is the only one I want to concentrate on. My love life...I have no place for this right now. Please, please try to understand this. I can't give you what you need, what you deserve! I have to go now." He finished leaving her suite and leaving her behind, crying.


	32. Aftermath

Olivia was concentrating on reading some documents so that she didn't hear Doug walk into her office. He dropped a pile of tabloids on her desk, ripping her out from her train of thoughts.

"My God Doug, you startled me, can't you knock?"

"Did you read the newspapers today?" He cut to the chase upset.

Olivia looked at him confused, seeing Charlie on the door step of her office.

"Come in, close the door." She said slowly realizing what this was about. She spread the tabloids on her desk reading headlines like: _Media mogul released on probation, Renowned attorney to lose practice license, Child custody battle to enter second round, Dirty laundry washed in court, Sunset Beach citizens fear downfall of prominent family, followed by unemployment, Resort Project to be set on hold, City of Sunset Beach to lose millions of dollars_. "Oh my God..." she let out.

"And that's not all, there are even rumors about the radio station, here," he flipped a newspaper open, " _Sunset Beach's KSRF-Fm to be cut from Los Angeles broadcasting network_...Olivia, this is bad. Really bad.. , the tabloids are dissecting every aspect of your private life, Gregory, you son, the business..., they even pull Ben Evans and the mayor into this... " Doug sighed.

"Jude Cavanaugh called from the Liberty and asked if we're getting as many calls as they do. Investors are concerned about the project. The real estate manager dropped out the contract for the Resort. The general contractor stopped the shell construction indicating disability due to financial insecurity...things are getting out of hand! we can't keep up with the incoming calls around here anymore." Charlie added.

"I told Vivian to send all important calls to me." Olivia replied.

"But what do you intend to do? Hang on the phone every ten minutes?" Doug sighed.

"No...I don't know. I need to talk to Ben and Gregory about this.." she was looking for composure.

"Olivia, we think you should go on air and make a statement..." Doug suggested.

"Me?" She was shocked. "Why me?"

"Ah...Olivia! How can you even ask such a thing?" Doug was appalled.

"Look...people are going nuts with insecurity. Some are afraid of losing their jobs, some of losing investment money, the town is afraid of losing its status on the coast of California...this resort project is the image of wealth and prosperity of this town. It's the flagship for economical and cultural development. If it's in danger, this whole town is. Olivia," Charlie was concerned, "you are the voice of this town. The radio station is heard by everyone, everyone knows you run this place and that you are directly involved. People need to hear your voice reassuring them that this is just a bunch of unfounded rumors." He added.

"We know it's hard for you, you've been trough enough...you see, your marriage to Gregory was a bumpy ride but people were feeling secure knowing you're managing your problems somehow and that you continue to run business the way you always used to... now that you're divorced and after the shock of Gregory's supposed death, the custody battle, the trial now...people are concerned that everything will go down the drain."

Olivia started crying as she turned around.

 _The weight of this town is all on our shoulders..._ she thought desperate.

"We think we should organize something, maybe you could answer some questions live and on air, make a statement to release some pressure and shut these damned tabloids up." Doug finished.

"I wish I could but...but this isn't only up to me. I have to discuss this first, I need some time!" She said unsure.

"Don't take too long, we are losing money every minute..."

"I'll call you as soon as I know anything." She said and threw herself into her chair, closing her eyes to keep the tears from running.

"Ben? It's Olivia..."

"So you've seen it?" Ben asked with an angry tone.

"It's everywhere….I need to talk to you! I can't reach Gregory anywhere, do you know where he is?"

"I tried myself several times. I can't reach him either...but I'm on my way to see you."

"Thank you!"

She hung up wondering where Gregory could be. She realized Tobias did lie after all because Gregory was definitely not at home...

* * *

Gregory made his way out of Grenadines and to his car, a big frown on his face betraying his state of mind. Annie, who was there to meet Maria, saw him and hid behind a huge flower arrangement to observe him without being seen.

 _Well, well, if it's not Gregory Richards enjoying his freedom. Late breakfast at Grenadines, huh. I wonder who he was with..._ she looked at the watch that said 10:30 am and went to the dining room to look who was there. _Nobody I know...oh well..._ she turned around to announce her reservation when suddenly she saw Alex walking out of the elevator and into the dining room. Annie hid again behind a planted tree in shock, putting two and two together. _Oh my God! He can't be serious! No, not with Alex!...I wonder if Olivia knows about this little tete en tete..._ she smirked as Maria walked from behind and startled her.

"Just what are you doing Annie?" Maria asked surprised.

* * *

"Good morning Olivia!" Ben greeted.

"Morning? Yes. Good?" She sighed walking up to him. "Come in," she closed the door behind him and offered a drink.

"No, thank you." He seemed very concerned.

"What the hell is going on Ben? I thought that things will finally come to an end with the trial, that we can finally move forward..." she cried.

Ben took the tabloids from Olivia's desk in his hands and flipped trough the headlines.

"This is the aftermath I was afraid of...people are insecure and the media is just out of control." He stated.

"But we are the media, Ben! Gregory is the media! How can something like this happen?" She couldn't understand.

"Considering the fact that Gregory is nowhere to be found...I think that says it all...look, Olivia, you and Gregory used to be the image of running business in this town..."

"But not only us," she interrupted, "there are other families involved with major business in this town, yours included. In different fields but still...I mean I know that your cooperation with Gregory is the major player in this town but even so, I don't see why we're being harassed like this. "

"And they're trying to attack me and Maria as well. Don't you see, they know that our families are close, they found a crack in our strong facade and they're trying to break it down!" He was sure.

"Who are they? Why would anyone do this to us?"

"They can be anybody...let's call it the competition. Who knows, other families, enemies, you know how many have tried to break you throughout the years. But it never worked because you and Gregory were together and strong."

"Strong, hah!... we were nothing but a facade." She said more to herself than to Ben.

"But it worked just fine! Because you put on a show, just like Maria and I did. People need security. Your employees. Gregory's employees. You were right: you are the media and you should use it to regain control over the situation." Ben explained.

"My managers suggested for me to go on air to dement the rumors and maybe even answer callers questions. Talk to the people..." she said unsure.

"That's exactly what crossed my mind this morning. You have to do it Olivia! Just as Gregory and me have to rebuild the fronts on the Resort project. Plus, I think we should throw a party at the Deep in cooperation with the radio station. Let's show everybody that we're still working together perfectly fine!"

"Oh Ben, I'm in no mood for parties! I can't even think of such thing!" She lamented.

"Just think of it as a business conference. We'll invite some prominent people and throw the bash of the year, celebrating Gregory's freedom and the friendship our families share. Come on!" He pursued the idea.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to show up in public again..."

"Exactly, we all need to make an appearance again! We were just so caught up with our private problems lately..."

"Indeed. So, you think I should make a statement?" She asked still unsure.

"Absolutely! I think you should go for it!" He agreed.

"But...what about Gregory? I can't speak for him! We didn't even discuss Trey after the trial, I can't dement the rumors of another custody battle because I don't know what he's up to!" She explained concerned.

Ben sighed looking at his mobile phone, still no notice from Gregory. "I don't know what's happened, it's not like him not to call back. It's in his interest too... look, you go for the statement and I'm going to look for Gregory. We'll keep in touch!" Ben said leaving Olivia's office.

"Doug, arrange for me to go on air in an hour!" She called her manager to inform him.

"Thank goodness! I'm on to it!" He hung up as Olivia sighed deeply biting her lips.

* * *

Annie and Maria sat down at one of the tables to have a cup of coffee. Maria couldn't help noticing Annie staring over to Ben and Gregory.

"Annie, you might have fooled Ben with your concern over Gregory, but you're not fooling me! Why are you so into this?" Maria asked Annie as they watched Ben move forwards to Gregory.

"Maria, I told you, Gregory needs to get back on track to sort this mess out! For your sake too!" Annie was worked up.

"Why do I get the feeling there's more to this? What if you just misinterpreted everything?"

"There's nothing more to this Maria!"

"Annie, I know you fell in love with him...your wounds are still fresh. You are looking for reasons to get involved in his private matters...is this some sort of payback?"

"Maria I'm telling you, there is nothing I want more than to be able to move on with my life. My life with Jude! But to be able to do this, we all need to get back to normal!"

Maria laughed shaking her head: "you want me to believe that you consider Gregory getting back with Olivia "back to normal"? After everything you did to break them up, you want me to believe you're on their side now?"

"I don't want you to believe anything. I just need you to trust me for once. I've seen Alex before! When I was...well..when I was after Gregory, she tried to maneuver herself into his heart, playing her "long bffs" card out. She was after him then and I swear she's after him now. She's up to no good!" Annie explained.

"Well let them sort this on their own. Don't you think Gregory can handle this?"

"Does he look to you as tough he can?" They both turned around to watch Ben and Gregory talk.

"Well I think we should let Ben handle this. You are not going to say another word about this, to anyone!" Maria ordered.

"What? But..."

"No buts Annie! You are going to keep shut and let Gregory manage his problems on his own. Maybe it's all just a big misunderstanding. Maybe he just had breakfast, maybe he indeed spend the night with Alex, maybe something happened and maybe not! Let it go Annie! You are not going to tell Olivia about this!" Maria shouted.

Annie was quiet wondering how Maria knew that she intended to do that...

"Maria...I don't want to lie to you, I want you to know that I have learned my lesson too...I thought I was doing the right thing but I have also learned that there is nothing that can come between true love. You taught me this Maria! I did enough, I know...but now I mean look at where we are now! He is a free man, he has everything back, everything he ever wanted! He has a son! Olivia is alone, he is alone, if Alex didn't come back to town they would be together again by now!"

"Annie, for the last time! You are going to keep shut and stay out of this." Maria was firm. "Now I need to get going." She announced to Annie's surprise.

"Where are you going?"

"I promised mama to help her out in the house. Then I need to pick Benji up from school and then I'll pay Olivia a visit in the afternoon." Maria said waiting for Annie's reaction.

"A visit? Why? Can I come with you?"

"No!" Maria laughed, "I am going to see her and plan the refurbishment of the house and the nursery for Trey. She needs some help with everything..." Maria explained.

"Oh, so now you're hanging around, planning stuff together?" Annie was jealous.

"Annie...I'm just doing my job. Unlike you, I happen to like Olivia very much. But there is nothing for you to worry about, it's business. We're not even friends, it's more of a mutual respect thing..., kindness and admiration for one another!" Maria was slightly amused.

"Well...I don't want her to come between us..."

"She's not coming between us! Trust me, it's just about the house!" Maria was serious.

"But, wait a minute, what house are you talking about?"

"The One Ocean Ave house, why?"

"What?! How did that happen?" Annie didn't know.

"It's a long story Annie...maybe, one day, when you'll stop this attitude towards her, she'll tell you the story herself." Maria smiled and stood up from the table.

 _Yeah...maybe...but until then, I need to figure out what Ben and Gregory are talking about..._

* * *

"Ben! What are you doing here?" Gregory was startled.

"Looking for you!" Ben said dry. "Why the hell aren't you answering your calls?!"

"I don't feel well Ben, I need some peace and quiet..." Gregory was honest.

"Why, is it because of the stroke? The wound? What's the matter with you?" Ben was honestly worried.

"No, no...it's nothing physical..."

Ben understood and got annoyed:

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to my friend?!" He let out leaving Gregory surprised. Ben grabbed a pile of newspapers from a rack nearby and dropped them in front of Gregory who read the headlines in shock.

"The Gregory Richards I know wouldn't let this town talk like this about him and his wife! The Gregory I know wouldn't sit around here doing nothing! Your work, _our_ work is at stake here!" He ranted.

"What is going on...?" Gregory started to wake up from his emotional ride.

"Olivia is fighting on this front alone right now, that's what's going on! We were trying to get a hold on you this whole morning, what are you even doing here?" Ben triggered him.

"Wait, what do you mean she's fighting alone?" Gregory overplayed Ben's last question.

"She's going on air and she will try to dement these rumors. For all our sake. But she's insecure, she needs you." Ben tried.

"Me? Hahaha, no...she doesn't need me..." Gregory laughed bitter.

"Yes she does! She tried to call you, talk to you, she was looking for you. Why do you think she would do such a thing if she didn't need you?" Ben asked while Gregory looked at him surprised.

"Ben...I'm afraid I did something very stupid last night... something I can't fix. Something that will cost me everything now.."

"Oh for crying out loud! We'll talk about this later, now let's go to the radio station and help Olivia out here! She needs you, trust me on this one!"

Gregory submitted himself to Ben's request and stood up from the bar, exiting the building with Ben. Annie looked at them walking out and wondered about Gregory's state of mind. Was he really able to sleep with Alex? Was he really so out of his mind?

"Annie! What the hell are you doing here?" Annie turned around scared to see Alex up her back.

* * *

"Alright, were on in 3, 2, 1..." Duke took over the mic and announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is KSRF-Fm, your number one source to the latest news and the finest music in and around Sunset Beach! Today we have a special guest, no," he laughed, "not a guest but our one and only Mrs. Olivia Richards, opening up to this town about the rumors in today's tabloids. Olivia, thank you for being here." Doug finished.

"Hello Doug," she let a smile out as she was amused by Doug, "I'd like to say thank you for having me but I guess you're doomed in this place with me anyway." They both laughed.

Everybody in town was tuned to the station and wondered about the easy going attitude Olivia had. Few knew she was putting up a show for everybody to listen to.

"So, Olivia, why did you decide to speak to the public?" Doug went on.

"Well, it was brought to my attention that, um, the media had quite a lot to say about my family and me...I read some of the headlines and decided I needed to set some things straight here. Beginning with this radio station."

Maria was already at Carmen's house as Ricardo and Antonio turned up the volume to listen carefully.

"Yes, some bad news about KSRF around town..." Doug intoned.

"Well, I actually had to laugh at this one. I was on the phone this morning with the CEO of LA's broadcasting network and we had quite a nice and very important chat."

"Chat? So I suppose this has nothing to do with cutting the station out of the network?"

"Oh gosh no!" Olivia laughed "we're actually planning a new publicity campaign, we talked about throwing a big party that he himself is going to attend. We're bringing the best of LA's dj's to this town, especially for our audience and everyone who wants to attend this party."

"So where is this party taking place?" Doug continued.

"We talked to Ben Evans, the owner of The Deep and very close friend of the family, he offered his location for this event. It's going to be a blast!"

"I'm looking forward to this amazing party, Olivia. So, speaking about Ben Evans and your family..."

* * *

Ben pulled the car over in front of the station as Gregory turned the volume up.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Ben asked looking at Gregory who let a smile out in agreement.

"The party was your idea, wasn't it?"

"Yes, we need to make an appearance again. Show this town who's in charge and why we are where we are. You need to remind yourself about this again... come on, let's go!"

* * *

"...how is the situation between you? Is your friendship to the Evans endangered now that there are so many rumors connected to the Resort project?"

"Well, the rumors definitely had us in a state of shock. We talked about the Resort, with all people involved to find out that half of the news is just plain speculation."

"Half? So what is true?"

"Well it is true that the real estate manager backed off from the contact because the contract wasn't finalized. When my ex-husband and Ben Evans started this project, they had no clue how big this will become. The contract they had set up was for selling 20 units and the renting of 30 commercial space units. The project developed in such manner that we have 150 residential units, a hotel with 80 units and commercial spaces of 50 units. The contract was no longer accurate and due to financial disagreements, the real estate manager decided to leave the contract. But, Ben Evans is already in negotiations with two other real estate companies so that by the time the project is finalized, everything will be set."

"What about the general contractor. It is said that the shell construction was stopped. What's the truth?"

"The shell construction will be finalized by the end of the month, just as planned. I am not qualified enough to explain building construction procedures but I was told that indicating disability is nothing out of the ordinary."

"Even if it's due to financial insecurity?"

"There is no financial insecurity…I can't even explain myself where this rumor is coming from..."

"Olivia, we have some calls on the hotline, I think we should take our first caller, it's Monica, 26 and she has a question regarding the Resort. Good day Monica."

"Hello! I would like to ask you Mrs. Richards, is it true that the hired companies that have been involved with the Resort project are going to be fired? My husband is going to be broke if this happens, we just opened up our company last year!"

"Hello Monica, im afraid whoever told you this was deluded. There is not one company to be fired. As I said, the construction is taking place as planned." Olivia explained short as she saw Gregory and Ben walk in.

"Alright, thanks for your call Monica! We're going to take a little break and we'll be back for more qa with Olivia Richards." Doug said making a sign to cut the live connection.

"Man, you can't just walk in here like this, we're on air!" Doug ranted at Gregory.

"The hell I can't!" Gregory was pissed but he kept shut as Olivia walked up to him.

"Ben, I see you finally found Gregory..." she greeted Ben but left Gregory out.

"Olivia, can we talk for a minute?" Gregory asked, looking and feeling guilty.

"Alright, let's go outside." She agreed.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know what's going on..." he started.

"Well, wherever you were, you certainly got distracted enough to blend out reality." She said as Gregory looked nervous at Ben. Could it be that she knew already?

"Let me help you out." He asked.

"Well...I could use some help to be honest. There are a lot of things I have no answer to..." she admitted.

"Because we didn't talk about things. Olivia when this is over, we need to talk."

"Provided that you are alone to talk!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He wasn't sure.

"It means we need to talk alone. But you are never alone lately, are you?" She asked as he knew she meant Alex.

"I...I'm sorry. Look, when this is over with, let's go back to the house, just you and me..." he tried while she sank her head.

"I'm expecting Maria later. But I guess we could talk before."

"Before, after, I don't care. I am getting you home after this is over. And I'm staying with you..hey! We're a team, remember?"

"A team..." she repeated looking lost in his eyes.

"Come on, let's get back in there and do this together." He grabbed her shoulders and entered the studio as Ben smirked content.

* * *

"See, I told you they are going to work things out!" Maria said as Antonio and Ricardo both looked at each other.

"Maria...this was a public statement, they didn't work anything out. They're far from working things out." Antonio expressed his opinion.

"Well, at least they took the right decision to stand up for their work as a unity. And that's the most important thing." Maria went on.

"Well, I was never able to understand those two, really. One day they're happy, the next thing you know they're trying to kill each other..." Ricardo went on, "...but hey, we're going to have a party!" He said happy.

"This isn't going to be just a party, the way she put it, it's going to be _the_ party! VIPs and everything...another "see and be seen" type of event." Antonio replied.

"It is far more than just a party you two, it's pure business, trough and trough. We need it in order to bring the project back on track." Maria corrected.

"Well, I'm sure everybody will talk about you and Ben, the Richards, you're going to be the focus of this event, they're already harassing Olivia, they plucked her whole private life and printed it on paper!" Ricardo said somewhat worried.

"This is what happens when you're in the public eye, I can't say I like it but I don't mind it either. At the moment all I can think about is for the project to work and be continued. If a party is going to help, I'm making sure to give this town what they want to see...as I am sure Olivia and Gregory will do too." Maria finished and turned around to her matters.

* * *

"Alex, what a...surprise!" Annie played a part.

"I'm not surprised to see you here...what do you want?" Alex was upset.

"It's a public building you know, I don't think I have to explain myself to you!" Annie was honest.

"Ugh, just get out of my way!"

"Listen to me Alex, I saw right trough you, I saw it the last time you were in Sunset Beach and I see it now!" Annie grabbed her arm.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I know you are after Gregory! I know you think he divorced me and now you're free to run into his arms!"

"My relationship to Gregory is none of your business! Why do you even care for him? Oh...wait a minute, you're still not over him, are you?" Alex asked as Annie kept quiet. "You are still hurt that he divorced you in the blink of an eye and left you with nothing!"

"No! You are so ridiculous! I may have loved Gregory once but I loved something I pictured him to be, that was not him. The Gregory in my thoughts was not the Gregory in real life."

"Ugh...you're completely nuts!"

"You think? Then let me tell you something, the Gregory in real life was a sucker for Olivia! Yes, yes listen closely because I had to learn this the hard way!" She continued as Alex couldn't keep her wondering face expression hidden. "There is nothing you can do to interfere with Gregory's plans or his future alongside that baby he found out was really his!"

"Ah...you want me to believe your sudden change of heart towards Gregory? Besides, I don't mind a baby." Alex wasn't sure why she even got involved in this talk with Annie.

"Well I'm sure you wouldn't. But I know someone who would. Because whatever is going on in that sick mind of yours, is going to happen over Olivia's dead body!" Annie was positive.

"Annie, you've completely lost me. But you know what? I am not going to listen to this. This is none of your business anyway. Now get over yourself and over Gregory and for gods sake, once and for all over Olivia. And don't tell me you suddenly care for her or for the baby! Now I have some things to do, if you'll excuse me!" She faked a smile and left.

 _God I could never stand that woman! Going all uuuuh Gregory is my best friend, I care about him and about the Liberty blah blah...like hell you do! All you want to do is put your claws inside his flesh. Now Maria might think that Gregory is going to get this solved all by himself but the way he looked this morning, he sure is not going to be able to get out of that guilt pool he's in...if Olivia doesn't know what's going on, she'll never be jealous enough to fight for Gregory...she's already resigned and hiding behind her picket fence at Ocean Ave... I'm sorry Maria. But I have to prove to you and to my aunt Bette that I have changed. I have...I want to help put things back in place..._ Annie thought to herself and made her way home.

* * *

"Now that should do the trick!" Ben laughed as Gregory and Olivia came out of the studio. "You both did wonderful!"

"Well, we did what we had to do." Olivia replied exhausted.

"We should get the planning for the party started. Olivia, thank you for talking to the CEO and bringing those prominent people in town." Ben was grateful.

"That's the least I could do."

"Now, we need to get going, Olivia." Gregory suggested.

"Um, i need to call Bette and ask for a rain check. We were actually going to meet for lunch. Excuse me." She said going to a private room to make the call leaving Ben and Gregory alone.

"Ben, not a word!" Gregory turned around serious.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to say a thing. First you need to tell me what the hell happened!" Ben whispered.

"I..." Gregory looked around, "I woke up in Alex suite, in her bed this morning..."

"What? Gregory what the hell were you thinking?"

"Shh, damn it Ben! I don't know okay, I wasn't thinking obviously!" Gregory pressed the bridge of his nose, "I can't even remember anything!" He sighed.

"What do you mean? How can you not remember?" Ben wasn't sure.

"One minute we're celebrating my release and the next thing I know we're up to her suite, I was feeling extremely dizzy and tired...and then...well..must be because of the meds I'm taking."

"How much did you have to drink?"

"Just three or four glasses of champagne."

"Gregory, three or four glasses of champagne and meds cause you an awful head ache but not memory loss!"

"What are you insinuating Ben?"

"Ready!" Olivia interrupted watching Gregory extremely worked up and Ben with a huge frown on his face. "Are you two okay?" She was worrying.

"Yes, perfectly fine. Let's go, Ben and I can continue our conversation later." Gregory said walking Olivia out of the building.

* * *

"Im telling you, my dear, something is really fishy around here." Tobias whispered.

"What are you even talking about?" Bette was unsure.

"Look, all I know is that Gregory wasn't home last night, and now, he's at the radio station making public statements with Olivia? That's not making any sense!" He was worked up.

"Tobias, don't worry about them. They'll come around. This whole disaster is going to bring them closer together, you'll see!" Bette was positive. "Besides, you should warm up for the party of the year Tobi, this is going to be so much fun!" Bette was excited.

"I-I don't know...this could be good for them but people can't seem to stop interfering with their lives...this...this Alex character is up his back I'm telling you!"

"Alex is Gregory's friend since forever. I don't think she's interested in him that way. They were always close." Bette couldn't believe it either but she was trying to calm the old man down. "Come on, stop worrying and go home! I need to get some work done around here or your nephew is going to fire me!" She said amused.

* * *

"Wow, this place..." Gregory sighed looking at the interior of the house he hadn't seen for so long.

"I know right, brings back memories..." Olivia smiled looking around.

As they moved forward to the living room, Gregory wandered with his fingers on the backrest of the sofa.

"This sofa...Liv..." he couldn't hide a smile while she laughed shy.

"You know, it's the first time in the past two years that I enter a house and immediately feel like home. It was never the same in the house I live in now..." he said regretful.

Olivia looked away and tried to change the subject: "do you want anything to drink?"

"Oh, coffee would be great."

"Well, I'd like to say I'll ask Rose to get you one, but I'm alone now so you'll have to wait a little longer." She made fun and walked to the kitchen. Gregory followed her steps and sighed even at seeing the kitchen cabinets.

"What?" She was wondering.

"Remember when Sean was little? He tried to reach the cookies and took a chair he climbed on. Rose was away for a few seconds, we were outside by the pool..."

"...and we heard a loud crash and then he started crying! I was never more afraid, he was so little..." she remembered while filling the coffee machine with water.

"But he just got scared. Nothing happened. I remember how you reassured him and took him into your arms. It was precious to watch." He smiled.

"Well, I think I know how you feel, I'm haunted by memories around here every step of the way. It doesn't matter in which corner I look, I see...us, being a family. Happy, sometimes sad, sometimes angry...but a family." She forgot to press the button to the coffee machine as Gregory leaned forward to click it, being close to her face and stopping to inhale her perfume.

"We were strong, sometimes weak, sometimes not functioning, but a team nevertheless." He said as she looked deep into his eyes. She snapped out of his hypnotizing look and walked out to the living room.

"This is going to take a while. So, what do you want to start talking about?" She played pretend.

"How about...Trey?" He asked following her around.

"Trey...I was afraid you'd say that." She looked down nervously. "I, I'm having Maria over to make some changes around here, for Treys sake. This house isn't baby proof." She laughed.

"So you're going to take him with you...?"

"Of course I am. He is my son, he needs his mother." She was afraid he'd start again with the custody issue.

"He also needs his father...Olivia, I lost nearly three years of a beautiful life by his side, I cannot lose another day, I need to see him when he wakes up, I need to see you getting him dressed, feeding him, I want to bring him to school and pick him up, I want to hear you reading him bedtime stories...I don't want to miss this!" He explained painfully.

"But you don't have to, we live a few blocks apart, there is no reason for you not to spend time with him every day and as often as you want! Gregory...I am not trying to take him away from you!" She tried to convince him.

"A few blocks is a bit too far away for me Olivia..." he said honest.

"So what is this supposed to mean? Are you going to file in for custody?" She asked about her biggest fear.

"...Liv...I don't want to fight with you over him...what I said at the radio station, it's true! I don't want to cause you, the mother of my children, any more pain, nor Trey for that matter."

"Then you'll have to accept that he's going to be living here. I cannot leave him with you. I need my son!"

"I need him just as much!"

They were both silent sinking their heads.

"Olivia...I don't think we'll find a common ground here..."

"But we have to!" She was desperate.

"I agree. That common ground is for you to move back into the house with me!" She looked at him in shock.

"In that house? Never again!" She was upset. "You said it yourself that house is not a home. This is home. This has always been my home!" She cried.

"Mine too if you remember...how many nights have we spent talking about our future, how many days have we been happy here, 23 Christmases around the fireplace, 23 New Year's Eve nights filled with huge fireworks lightening the sky above the ocean, how many times of love making in every damn corner of this house?"

"Oh stop it! Why are you starting with this again?" She was worked up.

"I shared just as many memories in this house! And if you don't feel like moving into the house with me then I'll move into this house, here, with you! I mean let's leave the kids in the other house, Sean and Caitlin can share it. I don't really enjoy playing roommate with Cole anyway, that's also something that needs to change! I could kill him for what he did to you but I respect your decision not to press any charges. For whatever reason..."

"Are you saying you would leave Caitlin to live alone? Away from you?" Her eyes grew big.

"Yes, look I know I made so many mistakes trying to keep you all in my radius when obviously both our grown children want their own lives. I will still have to have a talk with both of them since I can't accept them not going to college anymore, but frankly, it's fine with me that I know they're doing fine. I want to be with you. And our baby son. Let's be a family with Trey in this house, our home. And Rose, we need Rose!" He twinkled at Olivia who bursted out laughing.

"Oh yes we do. We couldn't survive a day without her!" She couldn't stop laughing.

"What do you say, hm? We can give it a try...I know how you feel having me around you, you keep saying there can be no "us", there are no feelings..."

"I never said such thing! There will always be feelings involved and you know that! But I don't think living under one roof is going to do us any good!" She shouted.

"I know this is hard for you, it's not what I imagined either...It's going to be hard for me..." he paused caressing her face, "to have to be around you, still out of my reach..." he caressed her neck that was still slightly bruised and leaned forward placing a little kiss on her nose while she shut her eyes insecure. "...it will be hard to keep myself from wanting you, it will be hard to watch you with Trey..." he paused to kiss her again, "but I am willing to give you all the space you need, all the time you need. Liv, you and I belong together, in one house, with our baby son..." he placed both his hands on her, pulling her close to him.

Her mind was working fast and hard, trying to concentrate on his proposition. Would it be the right thing to do? Would it help or rather hurt Trey to have such a mess of parents around him? What was Gregory even doing now? She realized she wasn't able to resist him. Not back in the day, not today.

"Gregory...don't..." she tried to free herself from his grip but he shut her up with more kisses.

She tried to speak nevertheless and managed to ask, between hungry kisses : "I don't think ...I will be able... to watch you live... a separate life...under my nose..."

Gregory pulled away grabbing her shoulders: "a separate life? What do you mean?"

Olivia looked for composure and sighed : "I mean you being with...other women...could you watch me being with other men? All this for Treys sake?"

"Olivia, I don't need other women. Didn't this trial teach you anything? I need you! I need to be next to you! You're the only one that keeps me functioning, that shows me what life is worth living for! And be honest, other men? Hah!" He laughed. "I will be the man you need. The man you want, you won't have to look in other places..." he tried.

Her eyes filled with tears as she couldn't help but being honest: "I never wanted any other man...but you..." she admitted.

Gregory stood still for a moment, as did she. They looked into each other's eyes searching for a "go for it" from the other, waiting for the furious and agonizing lovemaking they were familiar with. Olivia sighed tortured as she parted her lips. He took his hand to her face, brushing a finger over her lips.

"You can't imagine how much I needed to hear that!" He whispered close.

"Oh...please..."

"Please what...?" He teased her knowing she was ready for him and begging him to "go for it".

"Don't...torture...me..."

"It's not what I intend to do..." he drew circles around her mouth with his fingers, moving down on her neck and on her chest stopping at the first button of her blouse. "Your heart, Liv...it's beating so fast.." he noticed amused as he pulled her closer.

She grabbed his hand and pushed it against her chest, looking lost into his eyes and crying out for him.

"Don't...torture me!" She whispered in a husky tone as she pulled him into a hungry kiss.

Gregory grabbed her, unbuttoning her blouse in a rush and knocking her down on the sofa as she squeaked a little. She pulled him down on her, grabbing his tie and throwing her legs around him.

"Liv..." he felt as if on drugs.

"Mhm.." she continued kissing him.

"I can't tell you how much I missed you!"

"Don't tell me, show me!" She demanded as she clinched her lips to his.

The heat was growing between them, Olivia didn't care about anything anymore and neither did Gregory. All fears, all doubts were gone.

Until the doorbell rang.

He stopped to look at Olivia: "Maria?"

Olivia nodded jumping from the sofa and putting her blouse back on.

"This can't be..." he brushed his hands trough his hair and adjusted his blouse back in his pants.

"Maria, come on in!" Olivia invited.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I had to pick Benji up from school, the traffic was horrible!" She excused herself.

"Oh, never mind that, Gregory and I were talking..." she tried to calm down but Maria noticed tension around them.

"Gregory!" She greeted. "I've heard your statement on the radio, it was amazing how you two managed to handle the rumors." Maria was being nice.

"Thank you Maria! We did what we do best, work. Together." He said for Olivia to understand the hint.

"Well, Ben and I are looking forward to the party now. The first flyers are already being printed." Maria stated happy.

"Oh that's fast!" Olivia threw in.

"I don't think this party can come fast enough. I know how important this whole project is to all of us." Maria replied.

"Yes, well, we will go trough with it, gracefully." Gregory added.

"I'm sure we will. Are you sure I'm not interrupting anything? We can do this another day Olivia." Maria was feeling strange vibes coming from them.

"No! No, don't be silly!" Olivia hurried to say. "You're timing couldn't be better! Besides, the faster we go trough with it, the sooner I can have my son with me." She finished.

"Go ahead ladies. Don't mind me, I'll be in the study and make some phone calls." Gregory walked out leaving them alone.

"Ugh..." Olivia let out rolling her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Maria didn't understand.

"Oh...thank you for coming Maria...I was just about to make another mistake..." Olivia looked at the study door and heaped for air. Maria looked at her understanding what must have happened and couldn't hide a smile.

"Don't smile, it's nothing to smile about! This is insane..."

"I didn't even say a thing!" Maria was in defense laughing, "look, why don't we start now, maybe you'll calm down a little in the process."

"Yes. Good idea. I would like to start in Trey's future room. He doesn't need a nursery anymore. He's so vivid, he's growing so quickly, we'll have him go to preschool in September. So I think more of a mix would be nice, suiting a baby and the needs of a growing child."

"I know what you mean, we had to redecorate for Benji when he got older, preparing him for school."

"Yes, and colors, colors are very important! I want him in a surrounding that says happy. I want him to be a happy child..."

Gregory listened to Olivia bloom about the refurbishment of Treys room as she and Maria headed upstairs and he couldn't keep a smile from appearing on his face. But suddenly the smile disappeared as he remembered where he woke up that morning.

 _If Olivia finds out about this...I won't be able to convince her to live with me.._. he looked at his phone and saw a few missed calls from Alex. _God Alex, please don't make this harder than it is..._ he thought fearing that all his chances will be taken from him. He couldn't help thinking about Ben's comment on the fact he couldn't remember sleeping with Alex and knew he had to see Ben again. He wasn't happy to leave Olivia alone again, not now when they got so close to reunite, but he had to find out what was going on.


	33. Unbealivable

"I think we've got it!" Maria said closing her sketchbook on the living room coffee table.

"Lovely! How soon can you start?" Olivia asked.

"I will chose the furniture for Treys room tomorrow. I have the rest all figured out. As for the rest of the house, I would like you to come with me to pick the colors out. I have something in mind but you're the one who has to live with it." Maria laughed.

"Great. Just tell me what you need and I will help you where I can. I can hardly wait to get Trey here. I miss him so much!"

"Does this mean that you and Gregory have sorted things out regarding Trey?" Maria couldn't help being curious.

"No, we're far from sorting things out..." Olivia said looking sad.

"But, I thought you..."

"Yes damn it, because I can't help myself with him! I don't know what it is, every time I'm around him I lose control over myself..."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"It wouldn't be a bad thing if things were normal between us. But they're not. It's always a constant battle with us. It's always about who has the upper hand. Who gives in first, who begs who first...it's always like that."

"But eventually you both end up where you started." Maria said surprising Olivia. "Being yourselves when together. Because nobody understands you and him better than the two of you. You know what makes the other tick, you know what you crave for, you know what you hate and what you love, where you want to be and how deep you feel." Maria took a ride on poetical lanes. "It's not sunrise when the day has to start without him and it's not sunset when you don't find your way home to him to call it a day..."

Olivia gulped knowing that Maria spoke the truth.

"I'm sorry Olivia, I shouldn't interfere..."

"No, it's alright... I have to deal with this. With my feelings...I just wish it was easier to make a decision."

"A decision about what?"

"Look, I don't want to burden you with these things. You have enough to deal with yourself."

"You can tell me Olivia, honestly. You need to talk to somebody about this. And I know our situation is often similar because of the similarities between Ben and Gregory, go ahead. What decision?"

"Oh...well, Gregory, he...he wants us to move in together. Just him and me. And Trey. Here, in our old home..." Olivia gave in.

Maria looked at Olivia not knowing what to tell her. She realized Olivia had no clue about Alex, otherwise she wouldn't consider moving in with Gregory to even be a possibility. She also realized Gregory's desperation to be with his son and his rightful wife, afraid that his slip out with Alex would take both away from him. Maria sighed and said after a thinking a bit: "you know what? Don't pressure yourself! Take your time to listen to your heart. Let Gregory come and go as he wishes, having him around often will show you what you really want. Consider it a phase of transit, and if it doesn't work you can still back off." She found a middle way to the situation.

"You think I should try?"

"Well it's not quite like moving in and this way you can test the waters."

"Thank you Maria. You really are a wonderful, very insightful and empathetic woman. Never change!"

"Don't thank me. You already know the answers to all of your questions. You just forgot how to listen to your heart." They both smiled.

Olivia sat on the sofa and flipped the color charts Maria gave her, trying to figure out wich shade she preferred when Gregory walked trough the patio door with Trey.

"Look who's here, it's mommy!" He said startling Olivia a bit.

"Oh, my darling! Come to mommy, come here!" She stood up immediately to take Trey into her arms.

"I took him for a walk on the beach and saw the door open, we thought we'd pay you a visit." Gregory said joyful.

"What a wonderful idea! Come here, look Trey, what do you think, hm?" Olivia handed him the color chart to occupy him with. "Thank you, Gregory." She added.

Gregory sat down next to them and caressed the boys head who was seriously flipping the pages to the charts.

"You don't have to thank me..." Gregory was amused at Treys serious behavior. "So, I see you're in the middle of planning..."

"Yes, I want to have this done by next week, it's taking too long already." She said giving Trey another hug.

"Did you think about my proposition, about what we talked earlier?" He couldn't help asking.

"As a matter of fact, I did..."

"Well...?" He raised both eyebrows waiting for her to speak.

"Look, Gregory, you can't expect me to welcome you in here with open arms! It's all happening too fast and to be honest, I'm doubting that you really mean what you said. I mean yes, I know you want to be with Trey more than anything but you're not thinking about what it means to live together after everything that happened!" She was honest.

"I know what it would mean to live here, trust me I do. I felt it a few hours ago, just like you did..."

"Ah...that was..."

"What, another mistake?" He was getting angry.

"Yes, that's exactly what it was! Thank God for Maria to interrupt us!" She was worked up.

"Liv...I felt something different earlier..."

"Well regardless of what we felt, just think about it! We have been apart for two years now. We hated each other, we tried to destroy each other, you were supposedly dead for heavens sake, to then walk into my life as Tobias...and then..."

"And then what?" He was patient.

"And then here you are, alive and free!!" She laughed, "free...and here...and trying to convince me to move in together...I'm sorry but even a drama movie wouldn't get so complicated." She was overwhelmed watching him sketch a smile.

"Olivia, our lives are complicated. But be honest, we have always chosen the wrong path instead of talking to each other. It was easier to try and hurt the other than to handle our feelings. I don't want to do that anymore! That's why I'm here, to talk to you about it. God Olivia if there is something good in all the horrible things I've done..." he stood up walking around the living room, "that was the time I was Tobias... you know why?"

She shook her head waiting for him to tell her why. "Because I have never been so close to your heart before than I was then...you opened up to me about so many things, it was overwhelming!" She watched him curious. "That time showed me how precious honesty is, how much it can help to talk about things, share fears and feelings. I mean I know you thought you were talking to some estranged relative but nevertheless, I know that deep down you felt a connection with that man you couldn't explain!" He gesticulated.

"It was...indeed very strange...I felt so drawn to him. There was a time when I even feared that...his kindness towards me was more than normal...I mean, he was supposed to be a dear and caring uncle but... constantly telling me how proud he was, how much I inspired him, he took care of me, he even said he'd miss me when having to go back to England..." she spoke as if indeed about another person, "I feared that...he.."

"That he'd fallen for you?" He asked as she sank her head to watch Trey.

"That's because he did. He... no, I fell in love with you all over again Olivia!" He admitted while she looked into his eyes shocked. "Look, what I'm trying to say here is that...during that time, I learned that what you had with Tobias, with _me_ ," he corrected, "was something I wouldn't want to miss, ever again! I ached to be with you every minute of the day. I had to control myself not to tell you who I really was," he sank his head laughing, "...I swore to God that if he would give me the chance to get my life back, I would do everything in my power to keep that closeness to you."

Olivia sighed knowing she wanted it just as much...she stood up with Trey on her arms, turning away from him.

"Gregory...this is all too much for me right now. I can't give you a decision right away..." she paused while he sighed defeated. She walked towards her purse, grabbed a key and turned around to Gregory handing him the metal piece. "But I can try to...to see where this is going." He looked at her puzzled grabbing the key from her hand.

"I want you to feel free to walk in and out of this house as you please. I want you to be around Trey and I want us to see where this is going. You can stay, you can leave...I can't have you moved in here, at least not yet...but this is a compromise. I hope you understand..."

Gregory stood up and grabbed her arms while Trey was looking from his mother back to his father and babbling something. Olivia's eyes were smiling with kindness and she hoped that he would accept this compromise as a sign of peacemaking. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss, grabbing her face and caressing her cheek.

"Little steps are better than no steps at all." He accepted smiling.

A few days later:

"Poopsie! Poopsie are you home?" Bette shouted from the bottom of the staircase.

"I'm up here!" She replied.

"My, what are you up to?" Bette was flashed by her nice strolling down the stairs in a vixen dress.

"What do you think aunt Bette? Hot enough for tonight's party?"

"Hot enough for the devil to be intimidated by you!" Bette laughed and greeted her niece. "Who are you trying to put a spell on tonight, this dress is short enough to be called a top!?"

"Oh, no one. I just think this night is going to be a blast, a really hot mess. And you know I'm front and center of such events." She laughed.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're happy!"

"Thank you aunt Bette! Finally everything seems to work out alright... but what about you, do you know what you're going to wear tonight?"

"I don't know yet but it's going to be va va voom!" They both laughed. "Livvy and I are going to get ready together. We went shopping yesterday and we have her whole bedroom filled with dresses and shoes to pick from this evening!" Bette was excited.

"It's fun prepping with a friend right, you laugh and dance and do your hair and makeup...I'm glad you and Olivia still share this kind of friendship after what you've been trough with AJ. I still can't believe how twisted he is!"

"Oh, poopsie! You should know by now that nothing, and I mean nothing, zip, nada, can destroy a friendship like ours! It's like yours and Maria's. No matter how many differences you had, you are and always will be friends!" She explained while Annie put her head on Bettes shoulder.

"I know, Maria is coming over here too, we're going to get ready together. Ben and Gregory want to make an appearance together at the Deep. So Maria will be driving with me." Annie explained.

"What do you say if you'd pick Olivia and me up and we take her limo together. Imagine the look on everybody's faces!"

"You think Olivia is going to be alright with it?"

"Nah, don't worry. I'll handle her. She's so busy at the moment she doesn't have the energy to get worked up about you." Bette patted Annie's shoulder.

"Busy? With what?"

"Oh, Trey first of all, little snooks is staying with her again."

"And Gregory is okay with that?" Annie couldn't stop wondering what what's going on at the Richards house.

"Well, I'm sure he imagined it to be different but for some reason, he isn't pressuring her and she is giving him all the time he needs with Trey. They're working somehow for Treys sake..." Bette explained.

"Aren't they getting back together?"

"I don't think that's going to happen very soon. The pressure is high on both of them. I mean Gregory and Ben are constantly working on the project, Livvy is up to her sleeves busy with the radio station, organizing this party tonight, I don't think there's much room for thinking about their relationship right now...why? Why do you care so much about it?" Bette started wondering as Annie kept quiet. "Annie...?!?"

"Well, it's nothing, I'm just wondering if Gregory could really be so stupid to..."

"To what? Hm? Spill!"

"To get involved with Alex..." Annie let out.

"With Alex? Wha...? Poopsie, why on earth would you say that?"

"Well, Maria and I saw Gregory walk out of Grenadines last week coming from the elevators to the suites...,a few minutes later, Alex walked out of the elevator herself...and well, I...assumed that he was to see her and then I thought, wow, what a hypocrite..."

"Whow whow! Hold on there. You've actually seen Gregory coming from Alex suite?"

"Yes. I swear. Ask Maria!"

Bette stared into the room remembering uncle Tobias words:

 _"Im telling you, my dear, something is really fishy around here." Tobias whispered._

 _"What are you even talking about?" Bette was unsure._

 _"Look, all I know is that Gregory wasn't home last night, and now, he's at the radio station making public statements with Olivia? That's not making any sense!"_

"Aunt Bette! Hey! What's the matter?"

"Nothing...nothing! Now don't worry poopsie, everything will turn out alright! Just, just don't say anything to Olivia okay?"

"Why not? I think she deserves to know. She likes and, even worse, supports their friendship. If she knew that Gregory was..."

"What? What if she knew? They'd start another war? Is that what you want?" Bette was angry.

"No! Aunt Bette think about it, if Olivia knew, she would be at least jealous enough to want Gregory back!"

"No! That's exactly the opposite to what would happen! She would freak out again and push him away. He will then lose his mind again and you know what Gregory does when he loses his mind!"

"But..."

"He tries to pursue her nicely and if that doesn't work he's turning into the asshole of the millennium! Do you want that?"

"But aunt Bette, I..."

"No Annie! You are keeping that mouth shut! Shut shut shut!" Bette was exasperated.

"Alright, jeez!! Calm down!"

"You can't possibly start again where you left off last year. Please! Your life is beginning to be beautiful at last! Why do you want to mess that up again?"

"I don't, I just think it's sad that Gregory is double playing. He's betraying Olivia. And Trey. And it's not fair that he gets to walk around town free and without a care in the world. It's not fair that that child turned out to be his after all. And it's not fair that he kicks it all in the dust because of Miss Blondie "mother of hunky lifeguard" Mitchum!!" Annie cried.

"Annie...why do you even care so much? Hm? Sweetheart are you still feeling something for Gregory?" Bette continued calmer now.

"No! Gosh why is everybody asking me that? I don't but I want things to be the way they were before!"

"Before what? Before you barged into their lives and ruined everything? Would that make you feel better? Like it never happened? Is that it? Is your conscience eating you up?" Bette found the right button and pushed it deep. Annie was silent and crying.

"I don't want people to hate me. I can't stand it when people hate me! I want to be loved and liked! But all the Richards hate me. You hate me for what I did to Olivia! Maria...she's disgusted at what I did...even tough she tries hard, she doesn't trust me completely, I know Jude is being laughed at for being involved with me...i just...I want things to be different..." she said between sobs.

"Sweetie, my dear dear Annie...nobody hates you as much as you think...as much as you probably hate yourself, think about it. Would Jude be around? Would Maria be around? Would I be around?? No.." she said as Annie shook her head like a little girl. "As for the Richards, give them time will you. Olivia doesn't hate you, and Gregory...well you screwed up, okay! But that can change if you just mind your own business... don't start a war again, please!"

"Okay, i can't believe it but I think I'm going to stick with your advice for the first time in my life." Annie laughed and sobbed at the same time.

"That's my girl! Now, what we can do tough, is to try and find out what really happened between Gregory and Alex that night, find out what Gregory really wants." Bette started concocting.

"Are you serious?" Annie laughed.

"Why do you think they call me the queen of the night, hm?" She laughed and continued, "and what a hell of a night this will be!"

"Oh Bette I don't know what to wear!!!" Olivia was running frantic trough her bedroom with curlers in her hair.

"Well, I'd say anything but that!" Bette was blunt.

"What's wrong with this dress?" She couldn't understand.

"If you want to join a convent it's just about right..." Bette teased.

"Oh Bette! You're horrible!"

"It's got too much fabric toots, let some swag out will you!"

"Swag?!" Olivia was intrigued.

"Here, try this one!"

"This is...is this even clothing?" They both bursted out laughing.

"Alright, you know what? I need to finish my makeup toots. I'm going for the blue "knock some hunks off their feet" dress, I hope officer Ruiz is going to like the hint at his uniform color." Bette smirked happy.

"The poor man! You're on a mission to hunt him down aren't you?" Olivia laughed trying the dress that Bette suggested.

"Mmmhwell...maybe! Ay carramba toots! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Bette approved of the dress choice.

"I can't breath in this one!"

"Suck it up toots! This is the one! Aaah, the classical black pencil dress, with enough cuts in all the right places! I love it! Look, this necklace and these earrings. Tadaa!"

"What about shoes? Are you taking the golden ones?"

"Yap. But look at these, these are perfect for your dress."

"I'm starting to like this." Olivia laughed. "I can't believe this is making me so happy, somehow awkward...but I enjoy this."

"That's the spirit! If you want to put up a show tonight, you need to feel confident!"

"That's the part I hate most about this...I will have to put on a show for everybody..."

"It will all turn out alright, you'll see. You have Greggy by your side. And me, Ben, Maria, all your friends..."

"And all my enemies..."

"Don't mind everyone else! They don't matter! We matter and we're going to have a blast! Oh, by the way, Maria and Annie are going to pick us up. I told them we can all drive in your limo."

Olivia threw Bette a long disapproving look and scoffed. "You're lucky she's blood related to you!"

"Ough cut it out! Come one, we need to hurry!"

"Ben, let's raise a toast for tonight."

"What should we raise our glasses for?" Ben smirked turning around on his chair in the clubs office.

"Let's start with freedom, a toast for regained freedom and regained strength, a toast for all the hard work we've done in the past years and to the ripe fruit we're going to harvest once this is all over with! To love and family, to friendship and partnership, to you...and me." Gregory was joyful.

"That's quite a lot of things to celebrate, I'm afraid one glass won't be enough!" Ben laughed while Gregory joined him. "But I agree, to us!" Ben added.

"To us!" They clinched glasses.

"This place is booming already, the whole town is here..." Gregory listened to the noises outside.

"The bouncer outside is already keeping people from coming in. This is madness." Ben laughed.

"Vanessa Hart is here too, she's going to write about this event today. I think Olivia arranged for some cameramen to grab some outtakes. This is perfect." Gregory observed.

"If we play our cards right, it's going to be great. We have the Resort project in the media again, we have the presentation downstairs in the VIP area. Our guests will like it. Maybe we can even close a new deal tonight...who knows, everything is possible." Ben was sure.

"Yes, everything..."

"Is something bothering you Gregory?"

"Well...I Stil didn't have the chance to make any progress with Olivia. Sometimes I think she suspects something...sometimes I think she wants me back...I don't know where we stand right now."

"Where do you stand?" Ben asked sincere.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Alex...in spite of my advice, in spite of the fact that you think you've slept with her, your around her quite often..."

"It's due to business Ben, and were friends, remember? I can't lose the feeling I'm letting her down too..."

"Gregory, she spiked your drink and dragged you into her bed to make it look like you've slept with her! Who is letting who down?"

"I can't believe she'd do such a thing! She couldn't..."

"Look at all the things you did out of love, hate, pain...does it surprise you that she fell in love with you? She was acting strangely the last time she left Sunset Beach, she was discreet but it was quite obvious she felt a lot for you..."

"How can I find out what the truth really is?"

"We'll find a way, don't worry..." Ben assured him.

"I hope so, before Olivia finds out..."

"Is Alex going to be here tonight?"

"She already is...I saw her with Casey when I came up here."

"Gregory...I'd be very careful tonight if I were you..." Ben advised.

"I'm sure going to be..."

Ben stood up from his chair and invited Gregory to make their appearance together at the party.

They walked out and waited on top of the stairs to Ben's office as a spotlight was directed to them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please say hello to the sponsors and organizers of today's party! A big applause for Ben Evans and Gregory Richards!" The Dj turned the music down to announce both men. The crowd was whooing and applauding as they watched Ben and Gregory shake hands for the cameras.

"Any clue where our ladies are?" Gregory asked as the music grew louder.

"Well, you know them...I'm sure they'll be here any minute."

In the meantime, the Richards limo came to a stop in front of the Deep. The driver Steve, Bettes newest addition to the list of men she liked to tease, opened the door up as the crowd turned around curious.

Annie got out first, followed by Bette, Maria and Olivia. Steve took Olivia's hand and guided all four of them to the bouncer at the door who pushed the crowd apart to let them in.

"Mrs. Richards, is it true that your ex-husband is planning a new deal on Sunset Beach's Marina areal?" A reporter tried to get some information but Olivia kept quiet and walked in the club with her escort.

The music was extremely loud inside as the song _Unbelievable_ was heating the crowd up. The hired dancers were making sure to animate the people while the dj and the light artist were letting loose on their turn tables.

"Ben!" Gregory hit Ben's arm watching Olivia walking in with Maria, Bette and Annie.

"What did I tell you? The show has already begun. They really are unbelievable..." Ben smirked as they both stepped into the crowd and made their way to them.


	34. A bottle full of love

They all mingled with the guests, Maria and Annie were looking for Jude and Ricardo as Michael and Vanessa walked up to them. Caitlin, Cole, Sean and Emily were already there dancing to the music as Olivia walked up to greet them.

"Mom!" Sean shouted to get her attention.

"Sean, my God it's loud in here! I glad you're feeling good!" She shouted for Sean to understand her.

"Olivia you look awesome!" Emily was hyped.

"Thank you darling! Are you feeling good?"

"Totally! Where's my mom?"

"Oh, somewhere around here I..." Olivia said as a waiter came to them with a tray of champagne glasses. Cole picked two glasses up, as did Emily and Sean.

"Here, let's have a toast!" Cole invited Caitlin to drink as Olivia interfered much to everybody's surprise.

"No! ...she can't have that!" She shouted.

"Why not?" Cole was confused as Caitlin looked terrified, afraid her mother will blow her secret out.

"Mom...?"

"Oh...well...Caitlin hasn't felt well lately, she's taking some medicine, aren't you darling?"

"Yes, yes! I'm taking some medicine." She was happy her mother was such an expert in finding excuses.

"Sweetheart, are you alright? What kind of meds?" Cole worried.

"Everything's just fine, I think it's a cold, that's all...come on, let's dance, I love this song!" She pulled his arms as they left Olivia with Sean and Emily behind.

 _That was close...so she didn't tell him yet..._ Olivia thought to herself.

* * *

"I never thought I'd see the day my two exes make an appearance together..." Gregory smirked taking another sip of champagne.

"I told you, they're putting on a show on for everyone to watch. Besides, Maria and Bette were there, what could go wrong?" Ben laughed.

"Oh, a lot more than I'd like to imagine...if you'll excuse me, I have to go and greet the woman who swept me off my feet the minute she walked in here." He twinkled as he left Ben behind laughing with Maria who were about to be asked to take some pictures together.

Gregory took a few steps trough the crowd, eyeing Sean who was trying hard to shout something in Olivia's ear just as Alex crossed his way and stopped him from walking further.

"Gregory, we need to talk!"

"Alex...now? Can't it wait?"

"I'm afraid not, you're avoiding this conversation for a week now. I can't keep pretending around you anymore!" She let out.

Gregory sighed and looked at Olivia who turned around throwing him a glance he could barely resist.

"Look, this is not the place nor the time...I don't know what there is left to say..." he was annoyed by her interruption.

"Just hear me out, it won't take long..." Alex begged.

"Alright, let's go to Ben's office..." he offered and guided her through the crowd. The media didn't miss the opportunity to take a few shots of Alex and Gregory walking out of the party together. When Ben noticed the flashlights, he turned around and watched the two of them leaving for his office.

 _Damn it Gregory, what are you doing?_ Ben was worried.

Olivia had expected for Gregory to be with her by then and turned around again to see what took him so long. But he was gone. The only thing she was able to make out was Alex's silhouette disappearing trough the door to the back of the house.

"Mom? Mom!" Sean shouted.

"Wha...What is it darling?" She snapped out of her frown.

"Did you listen to anything I said?"

"It's quite loud in here sweetheart, what did you say?"

"I said: how's my baby brother doing? I miss him around the house!"

"Oh he's fine! He's perfectly fine!" Olivia faked a smile.

"Dad is really happy he can see him as often as he likes. What's the deal with you and dad anyway?" Sean was curious at how his parents were able to be so peaceful.

"I wish I knew, darling...I wish I knew..." she turned around again to look at the door.

* * *

"Ben! Ben you need to do something!" Bette was pressuring.

"What do you mean Bette?" He wasn't aware that she knew about Gregory.

"Don't bother Ben, aunt Bette knows!" Annie threw in.

"I still don't know what you're talking about, Bette. There is nothing we can do." He tried to play it cool.

"Helloo? Am I the only one who saw Greggy walk into your office with Alex?"

"No..but I think we shouldn't interfere." Ben gave back.

"You think huh, well I think someone needs to do something about this! He is this close to ruin everything!" Bette was appalled.

"Ben, aunt Bette thinks we should find out what really happened before Olivia..."

Before Annie could finish her sentence, Bette said in a state of shock: "Too late, poopsie..." as she watched Olivia walk up the stairs.

Maria looked in shock at Ben who was helpless to this situation. He only prayed that this party wouldn't turn into a next Richards war.

* * *

Olivia's steps were small and insecure, heading towards Ben's office. Since she saw Gregory talk to Alex, when he was obviously intending to come and greet her, she had a very twisted feeling in her guts. She knew immediately something was wrong.

Olivia saw the door to Ben's office open in a small crack but was unsure if to enter or not.

"So, what is it that you need to tell me that can't wait?" Gregory demanded.

"I can't do this anymore Gregory! I can't play pretend anymore!"

"Alex, I thought we talked about it. How many times do I have to tell you I am sorry! How many times do I have to beg for forgiveness? I can't change the situation..." he was exhausted explaining.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy..." Alex returned as Olivia still had no clue what they were talking about.

"What do you expect me to do, hm?" He gave up.

"I expect you to at least be open about it."

"Open about it? IT shouldn't have happened in the first place!" He was angry as Olivia began to understand in shock. "I told you I don't know what the hell was wrong with me but it was a mistake!"

"I thought you said you loved me...if you had feelings for me in the slightest you wouldn't treat me this way! So I was good enough to release pressure but that was it?" Alex ranted as Olivia felt nauseous.

"Alex...don't force me to put an end to our friendship...I really don't want to lose you as a friend but this...this is insane!" He gave back.

Olivia took a few steps backwards, trying to figure out how to run out of that place without no one noticing her pain and her deceit. She felt her whole world was falling to pieces again now that she was ready to give Gregory a chance to prove he had changed. She was willing to open up to him, build on that friendship they gained while he was Tobias...and now it was all shattered.

 _Oh my God, how can I be so stupid!_ she was close to tears.

She wanted to turn around and run out of that place but she bumped into Annie and Bette.

"Toots..." Bette tried.

Olivia looked confused at first but then began understanding: "you knew? You both knew? God I can't believe you!"

"Olivia wait!" Annie grabbed her arm.

"Oh let me go, damn you! Leave me alone!"

"Livvy please hear us out! Look, look, Ben can explain!" She pointed at Ben who walked up the stairs.

"Explain? Oh so you knew too? Thank you Ben! I really thought you'd at least respect me enough!" She hissed.

"Olivia, please don't make a scene. Come with me. Come." He took her by the her shoulders and guided her to the stock, to avoid the people seeing her so upset.

* * *

"Alright aunt Bette. It's time!"

"Time for what?" Bette didn't understand. "No, don't, what are you doing?" She watched Annie barge into the office surprising both Alex and Gregory.

"Congratulations Gregory!" She clapped her hands. "Or should I say congratulations Alex?"

"What do you want again?!" Alex was upset.

"Oh, me? All I want to do is congratulate you for the brilliant timing!"

"Annie! What's that supposed to mean?" Gregory barked. "Why don't you just get out?"

"Get out and miss the look on your face?"

"Annie stop playing games! Tell him already!" Bette interfered from the doorstep.

"Tell me what? What is going on?" Gregory lost his temper.

"Well, Alex has managed to shred to pieces everything you ever wanted..." Annie was gambling.

"Gregory, Olivia knows!" Bette put an end to the riddle.

"What?"

"She was looking for you and overheard you two..." Bette explained cold toned. "Are you proud of yourselves?" She added.

Gregory didn't say another word but walked out of the office determined as Bette stood in the way.

"Let me out!" He demanded.

"You should leave her alone!" Bette interfered.

"Bette, I need to talk to Olivia. Now if you don't mind, get out of the way!" He was impossible.

"Listen to her..." Alex threw in. "Leave her alone. It was meant for this to happen, can't you see?"

"Oh you're so deluded!" Annie ranted as Alex ran after Gregory. She pulled Alex by the arm in an attempt to stop her while Alex frantically tried to free herself from Annie's grip. It was a mad mans show.

"Let me go! Let - me - go!" Alex shouted.

"Annie!" Bette and Gregory watched from the doorstep.

"Bette let me out or I'll push you out!" He tried again.

"You ruined everything you tart!" Annie went on and grabbed Alex's purse. They both pulled in despair until Alex's purse ripped and all content was spread on the floor. All four of them froze watching the little objects spread in Ben's office.

* * *

"Olivia, listen to me, please calm down!" Ben tried.

"Calm down? You must be kidding me! I thought...I wanted to.." she wasn't able to form a sentence.

"I know. You wanted to give Gregory a chance for the sake of everything you two have built in the past, for your son! Ben was understanding.

"I gave him the keys to the house...I was honestly thinking about having him move in with me and Trey..." she let out crying.

"Nothing changed Olivia, you can still work things out!"

"Hah! You're out of your mind! While I was trying to get a grip on my life, on my business...he was rolling in bed with ...Alex of all people!"

"Look, I know this will sound prefabricated but...I am sure he didn't sleep with her!" He stated while Olivia's eyes grew big.

"I heard them, Ben! He apologized...he.."

"He feels extremely guilty for having deceived you. He thinks he even deceived Alex but I swear. He said he doesn't remember it!"

"How can he not?!" She scoffed.

"That's the million dollar question Olivia. How can he not?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying things are not what they seem! I am sure she made it look like it."

"Ben, I know how much you want Gregory and me to find a way to work for the sake of the business...and I am really sorry that our problems affect the Liberty, the business, and so many people...but I can't just pretend this is all a big misunderstanding. Gregory made his decision!" She wanted to walk out of the stock.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"You can't leave now. You just arrived, people will start asking questions."

"I'm sure you'll find the best answers to the questions." She said and left.

* * *

"Now look what you've done!" Alex dropped on her knees to gather her stuff from the floor.

"Wait! What the hell is this?" Annie jumped to grab a little bottle from the floor.

"Give me that!" Alex was desperate.

"What's the meaning of this?" Gregory stepped back to interfere. "Give me that!" He ripped the bottle from Annie's hands.

Gregory looked horrified at the description of the mixture and raised his glance to Alex.

"I, I can explain!" She tried.

"Alex...how could you do this to me?" Gregory was shocked.

"Please, Gregory, please!"

"I thought we were friends, I thought you were interested in my well being!"

"I am!"

"You are? Then what part of family don't you understand? My family is my well being! And that's Olivia and Trey!" He shouted.

"But, Gregory please understand...I...I love you!" She cried.

"You love me!? God Alex...this!" He held the bottle to her face, "is not love! This is manipulation! This is betrayal!"

"She probably thought she could spike your drink tonight as well to make you leave this place with her!" Annie commented triumphing.

"Stay out of this!" Gregory shouted at her. "Alex, what were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking about you! I.."

Gregory threw the bottle back on the floor. "We're done Alex." He said while Annie rushed to pick the bottle up again. Gregory walked out of the office and Annie followed him running to the club.

"Maria, where's Olivia?" Annie hurried.

"I think I saw her heading for the front door. Why?"

"Here's the proof!" Annie said as she quickly ran to talk to Olivia.


	35. Forgetting costs the most

"Olivia wait!" Annie shouted following Olivia in the dark back ally at the Deep while people looked curious. "I can't run in these heels!" She muttered.

"What do you want Annie? Just leave me alone!" Olivia tried to make her leave.

"Not until you hear what I have to say!"

"What could you possibly have to say? Just...go back inside and...do whatever it is that you do..!"

"Olivia...look at this before you say anything else!" Annie showed her the little bottle.

"Why? What's that?"

"Just look okay? This is the truth behind all this!"

"Wha...drugs? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Alex drugged Gregory and dragged him up to her suite to make it look like they've slept together!" She explained.

"Oh, Alex would never do that..."

"Why does everybody say that? Not even Gregory believed it at first. Look, she's not a saint okay? She's a desperate woman who recurred to obnoxious methods to get what she wanted. That's nothing out of the ordinary, even for Alex!"

"What, like you when you drugged Gregory with Niagra?" Olivia scoffed.

"Yeah, that's a great example." Annie admitted guilty, "But that's not the point! Do you remember how abrupt Alex left the last time she was here?"

"Well, yes. It was because of her job!"

"No! It was because she felt she was falling for Gregory but knew she didn't stand a chance! I knew it back then immediately! She tried to maneuver herself into Gregory's heart...and now she thought the freeway was open. Gregory divorced you, and me and she thought she could make her move!"

"What, with drugs?"

"Because she realized it will never work without! And she couldn't handle it!"

"I don't know what to say...I can't imagine Alex doing something like this...it's not like her." Olivia began to believe it.

"Well I didn't think I would be capable of half the things I did to get back at you either...but things are the way they are. Now please, don't ruin this night we have all worked so hard for!"

Olivia looked at Annie and realized that she was honest. She looked back at the bottle and sighed not knowing what to do.

* * *

"Maria have you seen Olivia?" Gregory hurried to ask.

"She left the Deep. Annie ran after her..." Maria explained.

"Annie?! You have got to be kidding me!" He ran outside and looked for them in the ally.

"Olivia!" He shouted as she looked startled, turning the little bottle nervously between her fingers. "Olivia listen to me!"

"I don't know how much more of this I can take!" She admitted.

"Annie, would you give me some time alone with Olivia?" He tried to be civil. Annie walked away but stopped at the end of the ally to listen to their conversation.

"Olivia I'm begging you, hear me out!"

"I already know everything. There is nothing left to say."

"Oh I think there is! Look, I would have never done this, you have got to believe me!"

"Gregory," she let a laugh out, "you know what hurts me most? The fact that you preached about how precious sincerity and honesty were to you, how you swore to God that you've learned your lesson, that you would want to build up your closeness to me...and then you chose to keep quiet about something like this? Why didn't you come to me?" She held the bottle up to him.

"What? And tell you: I think I've slept with Alex, our friend. But hah, you know, I can't remember?! You would have never believed me."

"It would have still been easier for me to find out from you...I mean...all our secrets, the affairs, they should have at least teach us how important honesty is! And yet you didn't learn a thing..."

"Olivia, I learned that I couldn't function without you! That I would go insane being apart from you! I much rather watch you from a distance than not being able to watch you at all! God don't you understand? If I had told you about this, I would have lost you and every progress that we've made! I had to find out the truth first. Isn't that what you did when you filed for alimony? You wanted to know the truth and decided not to talk to me about it..."

She sighed turning away from him and knowing he was right.

"Please, believe me when I say that I didn't want for this to happen. I didn't know how Alex felt about me...I didn't want to see it. She hurt you, I hurt you.. but now that you know this isn't true, can't you find it in your heart to forgive me for keeping this from you?"

Olivia looked at the stars searching for answers...she knew she would be a hypocrite not to forgive him. After all, he was ready to forgive her for a lot more than that. She turned around to him and sighed.

"I..."

"Please, let's go back inside and try to have a little fun, at least. I can't go back in there without you. I need you by my side. The whole world has to see you by my side, where you belong. Come with me." He begged reaching his hand to her.

She put her hand into his and gave in without saying another word. This wasn't going to be it, she knew it. But her heart was dictating something not even her reason could deny.

She stopped in front of the door and turned around to him, the crowd waiting to get in, watching them.

"Wait!"

"What?" He was afraid she'd changed her mind.

"You, you didn't even greet me today..." she teased as he had to smile looking into her eyes fully smitten.

"Why indeed, where are my manners?" He smiled and took her hand to kiss it. She had to laugh at the old school approach.

"You think that's funny or did you simply expect something else?"

She kept quiet watching him amused. "Maybe this?" He leaned in to kiss her lips. "Good evening, Mrs Richards." He added as they both laughed.

* * *

Ben sighed relieved as he saw the front door opening and Gregory and Olivia entering the Deep again. Everybody that wasn't busy with dancing turned around to watch them, Olivia clinched to Gregory's arm as they walked down the stairs.

"Liv, I would like to greet Sean and Caitlin too, I didn't get the chance to do so yet." He excused himself.

"Oh, by all means! I'll be with Bette." She said while Bette was already waving at her.

"Toots, I'm so sorry!" Bette was feeling guilty.

"It's alright, Bette. I will have to deal with it."

"Deal with what? Nothing happened between them." Bette didn't understand.

"No, it didn't. But I still have to deal with the fact that he decided to keep this a secret, to betray the trust we're trying to build up. And I will have to deal with the fact that I still feel like dying when having to imagine him with someone else..." she admitted to her friend.

"Aaaw, toots. It was a mistake, for all of us to keep that from you. But look, I was positive that it was better you didn't know until we found out the truth."

"Don't worry Bette. I'm a big girl, I can handle a lot." Olivia laughed.

"I know you do, I know...now come on, raise that chin and your spirits because there is a party going on here!" Bette was happy the pressure was out.

"Olivia," Annie came closer, "I think we need to talk." She said serious as Maria and Ben watched them from a distant corner.

"Oh Annie please, I don't have the power to keep another conversation up with you" Olivia was tired of her.

"No, I'm not leaving until you hear what I have to say!" She was determined to make Olivia listen to her as Bette wondered if she should interfere.

"Can we speak alone?" Annie asked.

"Oh alright!" Olivia led the way to a more private corner, looking at Gregory with whom she made eye contact for a second.

"So, what is it that you have to say, that can't wait?" Olivia asked annoyed.

"Look, I want to set something straight. I am very grateful for the beach house."

"Yeah, I felt your gratitude literally suffocating me!" Olivia was sarcastic.

"Listen to me, had I known what Cole was going to do, I would have never helped him steal those test results!"

"Why? Because you've changed? Please!"

"Olivia he blackmailed me! He threatened me that he would destroy me if I don't do as he asks. I had no choice!" Olivia found it hard to believe it but listened further. "Look, all my life...I grew up and saw you get everything you ever wanted. A husband who adored you, two children who loved and looked up to you, you managed the radio station from being a nurse for gods sake, aunt Bette loved you, and...my father too apparently."

"Ugh, not that again!"

"Just let me finish okay? You had everything I ever wanted Olivia, you had the money, the power, the looks and charms that got you wherever you wanted. Meanwhile, my father decided he needed to humiliate me at any given occasion! He did it for as long as I can remember! When I graduated from high school, it was Gregory who was there for me, not daddy! He...he gave me a bit of respect and love that my father never gave me."

"And now you're going to tell me that's why you fell in love with him?" Olivia was amused.

"No! That's why I admired him. He was so happy and content with his life, with you, that he was able to share some of that love with me."

"What are you getting at Annie?"

"What I'm trying to make you understand is that...I always, secretly...wished I was in your place, to have just a small share of everything you had...and when I saw that you screwed that up...that you destroyed your own dream world you were living in, I was so mad at you, you didn't deserve to be with daddy, you didn't deserve his inheritance, you didn't deserve all of Gregory's love, or aunt Bettes or your children's..."

"Annie, so what are you saying? That your hate for me, your wish to destroy me started from...admiration? That you married my husband because you wanted..." she was trying to put it together but Annie interfered.

"I never, ever would have even dreamed of interfering with your marriage to Gregory, I mean the whole town knew you two were inseparable no matter what...but daddy forced me into it. I had to prove I could do it, that I was worth the while... and then...it all went from there...I wanted to get the love that I never had from daddy, this time from Gregory. I knew he liked me, I just had to make him love me. And I started to fall in love with him Olivia! I loved Gregory with every fiber of my body!" She said while Olivia looked disgusted. She was listening to Annie's words and looked at Gregory, imagining him and Annie making love and it turned her stomach upside down.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I need you to understand me... Olivia! Damn you, I looked up to you growing up! I wanted to be like you, I wanted..." she cried as Olivia looked startled.

"You wanted everything that I had...even if it meant that you had to destroy me and my whole life..."

"Yes, and the more I fell in love with Gregory the more I had to make you go away! The more he rejected me the more I wanted to crush you! Because he was never able to get you out of his head!"

"Annie he hated me! How can you even say that?"

"Because it's true! Because you don't know the amount of times I caught him looking at your pictures, reading the letters you wrote to him when you got married, how many times he drank to forget about you, how bitter and cold and dead he became without you...and I was dying inside just as much, every day I had to watch him." She cried.

"All he ever wanted was to destroy me, he called me so many hurtful names, he hated me Annie. And you did a hell of a job feeding him with more reasons to do so!"

"Olivia...what I want to make you understand here is, that if you and daddy and everybody else would have considered to give me one lousy little chance, maybe I wouldn't have done all those things."

"Ah, Annie you want me to believe you cared about what I thought about you? Besides you had tons of lousy little chances and you blew them all away. Your father!" She paused unsure if it was the right thing to tell her, "your father was so proud the day you decided to go to law school! He was out of his mind happy! He told everyone that his daughter would run the family legacy and continue his business and carry the name Douglas with pride in this world!" She exclaimed turning away from her.

"What? Wait a minute!" Annie grabbed Olivia's arm, "he told you that?" She asked between sobs.

"Me, your mother, Bette, Gregory everyone!"

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because...just like Gregory, your father was incapable of showing or admitting to have feelings for anybody!"

"But he loved you!"

"God Annie, he didn't love me, he wanted to possess me like another piece of jewelry, like another Liberty share, like everything surrounding him! He wanted to have me as a trophy wife, like Gregory had."

"Well then why did you continue your affair with him if you knew that?"

"This is none of your business Annie." Olivia wasn't feeling comfortable explaining her feelings to her.

"Olivia please, we need to talk about it. We need to close this book for good! I don't want to have to keep avoiding you, the places you go, the people you're with, I am hurting my best friend and you are hurting yours. We need to put an end to it. I thought you wanted that too, when we talked at the wedding, remember?"

Olivia sighed and looked at Bette and Maria eying them with worried looks on their faces. They sensed the conversation took a much deeper turn.

"Annie, I continued because I couldn't get out of it anymore...I started the affair because I wanted to hurt Gregory. And then your father got this hilarious idea that I should leave Gregory, and I was afraid he would let everything out..."

"But isn't that what you wanted? For Gregory to find out and be jealous?"

"At first, yes but...but then I was starting to feel sorry, I was disgusting myself!" She was angry. "I wished I could just make everything go away!"

"But you couldn't because daddy wouldn't let you..." she concluded.

"Annie, let's just stop talking about this.."

"I'm sorry Olivia...I really am sorry for everything that has happened. I am!" Annie's eyes begged Olivia to believe her.

Olivia licked her lips nervous.

"I didn't...I didn't want for all this to happen either..." she admitted. "I actually never had anything against you but...you were a spoiled brat you know that?" She laughed.

"Olivia...what I am going to tell you now will probably surprise you but: can we call a truce?" She stretched Olivia her hand.

"A truce? For how long?" Olivia hesitated.

"Forever!" She was serious.

"Even tough you probably still have feelings for Gregory? Even tough you know that he and I will have to work around each other somehow, for Treys sake?"

"My feelings for Gregory will always be there, to a certain extent. I will always admire him, in spite of the horrible things he did to me. And I will never forget the way he made me feel." She stated while Olivia again was feeling stabbed and in pain to even think of it. "But I know that it wasn't real, it wasn't him, the Gregory I actually thought I fell for.

Actually, I think I understand you now, because he did to me exactly what he did to you, he kept me in a loveless marriage just for the sake of it, ignoring me, hating me...that was one of the most awful experiences I had to go trough..."

"Are you saying you...feel for me?"

"I'm saying that I know how much he hurt you because he was losing it, he couldn't handle his feelings for you. I know why you searched for love in other places...I am not heartless Olivia! Now, its still is hard for me to see the man I once loved...hate me still...but I don't intend to stay in the way of your happiness anymore. I know you and him, you are made for one another. Besides, Jude is the man that I, for the first time in my entire life, am fulfilled with. He gives me everything I ever wanted and it's surprising me just how easy it is to give him everything he needs." Annie smiled.

"I guess that's what they call love." Olivia laughed. "So you think you can really, honestly do it?"

"I think I am learning the meaning of love, and the more I learn the more I understand Gregory and you, the way you two tick, the way you work. I'm not a bad person, Olivia. I really wish you all the best and that you stop fighting and find a way to get trough this. He is not fulfilled without you."

Olivia stretched her hand to Annie and smiled: "if you are willing to try, I am too."

Annie grabbed Olivia's hand and shook it: "I'm in!" And they both laughed as Bette cried feeling happy. Maria grabbed Ben's hand and squeezed it showing him how proud she was of Annie.

* * *

Gregory watched the whole show and couldn't believe his eyes. His two exes shaking hands and laughing together, that was a picture he never imagined seeing. He was suddenly stroked by a deep feeling of guilt for torturing both of them the way he did and felt the urge to walk up to them.

His feet started to get a life of their own and before he knew it, Gregory was heading for Annie and Olivia as Bette and Maria only stared curious. Ben was ready to interfere but waited to see what was going to happen.

Gregory made his way trough the club, his heart beating out of his chest. He couldn't oversee the ravishing beauty of his first ex-wife whose dress was tightly embracing her body, complimenting each curve and putting it in a perfect light. The cuts of the material that let him catch a glimpse of her bare skin made him shiver with emotion thinking of all the times he got her out of her dresses after the cocktail parties they used to attend together, feeling her soft skin and biting himself into the flesh of her legs.

Olivia felt a pair of eyes burning themselves into her skin and instantly looked over, startled as she saw that Gregory was making his way towards them.

"What's the matter?" Annie asked turning around to see Gregory standing right next to them.

"Ladies..." he let out waiting for a reaction from them.

"Ben do you think we should walk up to them?" Bette asked concerned.

"Just wait a few more minutes." He said watching the show.

"Gregory," Annie replied, "what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't help noticing that you two seem to finally get along. It drew me closer, like a moth to the flame." He said locking eye contact with Olivia.

"Careful not to get burned, Gregory..." Olivia let out in a husky voice.

"Oh, I guess I'd deserve it." He smiled at her.

"Guess that's my cue to leave." Annie smiled at Olivia who wanted to protest but she already turned around and left.

"Olivia, I probably don't have to tell you this, since the stares of every man in this room most likely already lets you know it...but you look absolutely splendid tonight, divine to say the least." He was being sweet.

"Oh my" she laughed bashfully, "thank you."

"Don't thank me for telling you the truth."

"Why are you really here...?" She couldn't help asking.

"I told you, I couldn't stay away...I am shocked to see you and Annie...like this." He laughed honest.

* * *

"Annie, why did you leave them alone? After everything that happened Olivia is probably going to claw his eyes out!" Bette was appalled.

"Relax aunt Bette, she won't do such thing...look at them." Annie pointed at them, "I think what I told Olivia made her understand everything a bit more..."

"Annie I am so proud of you!" Maria let out. "I cannot thank you enough for standing up for a good thing after such a long time, you did what was right to do."

"Let's hope the two of them will do the right thing...so that we can all finally find some peace." She said looking over to them.

* * *

"Does that make you feel insecure?" Olivia asked him as he had to smile.

"No... It makes me feel like the biggest idiot to have ever walked on the face of this earth." He made her laugh again.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Her voice was soft and delicate.

"Olivia...I wanted to tell you that I'm"

"Shhh, not now. I don't want to hear anything about being sorry right now." She complained while Gregory looked confused asking himself how she knew what he was about to say. "Don't you remember this song?" She asked as he started to listen to it. "We danced to it at the inauguration party of the new town hall, you laughed saying I only liked it because it had violin parts in it that reminded me of the music back home..."

"Oh yes, and then you laughed and lectured me about the difference between the British and Irish..." he laughed.

"Yes..huge difference. Not to be mistaken!" She laughed.

"Liv, dance with me!" He asked as she put her hand in his, letting him lead the dance.

* * *

"Aaaaw, Ben!" Bette was moved.

"I know, the town hall..." he laughed.

"They had everybody watching them.."

"And Olivia begged me to explain to Gregory the difference between Brits and Irish because of this exact song. To Gregory, it was all the same. That was a hell of a conversation!" He laughed out loud.

* * *

"Olivia, I have never thought I'd ever get the chance to dance with you...ever again.." he whispered in her ear.

"Me neither..." she leaned to his cheek.

"I don't want to open my eyes, I don't want this to end..." he said as the song came slowly to an end.

Gregory looked her in the eyes and couldn't believe that she was so soft and ready to forgive and forget. She looked back at him, her eyes mirroring a wide range of emotions brooding inside her.

"You know I never meant for any of this to happen..." he started apologizing.

"Neither did I..." she admitted.

"I don't mean only tonight, I mean every single day of our lives as a divorced couple, I hurt so much having to be like that around you...you drove me to madness, I could have ..." he closed his eyes keeping shut.

"Gregory, I cried myself to sleep every night because of you. I thought you hated me, I..."

"God is my witness I tried, I wanted to hate you, I wanted to...I couldn't. I was just bruised and hurt, but I never hated you. I...when I realized what I had done, it felt natural to make you take the guilt for Francesca's murder. I thought that it would get you out of my life, out of my head if you were to go to prison..."

"You could have let me go to prison for something you knew I didn't do? Did you really hate me that much?"

"Liv...I thought I could. But...I know that eventually I would have found a way to stop it. I don't think I could have lived with myself knowing...but you, you've hurt me so bad Liv..."

"I know and I hate myself for it every hour of the day!" She cried.

* * *

"Aunt Bette, I think we should go to mom, she's crying!" Sean was concerned.

"Mom, is she crying because of Mr. Richards?" Emily was sad.

"Sweethearts, yes...but it's not a bad thing. The tears have to run, they have to talk things out. Let them be, please." Bette was moved to tears herself.

* * *

"We both did so many unexplainable things...but we can build on the past to change the future, Liv!"

"...I'm afraid some of those mistakes were so crucial that there is nothing left anymore..." she admitted crying.

"Nothing left?" He didn't understand.

"Nothing left to save, nothing left to build on." She looked at the floor as he cupped her chin.

"I know at least a thousand things to build on, Liv. But one of them greater than anything else!" He emphasized as he pulled her into the next dance.

"What's that?" She let herself float over the dance floor.

"Not what, who." He corrected as she looked at him wondering. "I'm talking about Trey. Our son, our flesh and blood, the proof that you and I are capable of love, capable of doing good." He finished as she smiled moved.

There was nothing left to say as they swayed to the sound of the music and blended everyone else out in that club. Gregory leaned in to kiss her, she was a little scared but willing to let in, allowing their lips to collide.

Olivia felt overwhelmed by her feelings, not knowing if she should allow this to happen.

"Olivia..."

"Gregory I don't know what to make of this..." she turned away from him.

"Let your heart decide." He found it easy to say.

"My heart? Hah! My heart is so bruised that it doesn't even know what to feel anymore..."

"I know, trust me I know! You would like me to disappear, be gone, but you would also like me to be with you at the same time..."

"Is that how you feel about me?"

"Sometimes...yes. Look, I'm not going to lie to you, looking at you and Cole will always remind me of that scum having his way with you!" He got mad at the thought, "I will always see you kiss him, loving him..."

"Loving? That had nothing to do with love Gregory!"

"I know but I still can't chase those thoughts away... just like you can't chase the thought away of me and Annie or Alex having shared..."

"Stop it! Damn you!" She cried.

"You see, that's exactly what I'm talking about! You can't even spell it without feeling like you could scream." He turned her around to face him. "That's how I feel when it comes to you and...Cole."

"Well, I guess we will both have to learn to scream silently then...because I don't know if this feeling will ever go away."

"It probably won't. Our scars are deep, Liv. And what we did can't be undone. All we can do is to look forward for Treys sake."

"And just forget about everything like it never happened?"

"No! Not like it never happened. Like we needed it to happen to make us understand what's really important in life: our love. The fact that Trey really is my son...it makes it easier for us to move on. When I thought that you had conceived a child, with that...with Cole, my whole world fell apart. I couldn't believe that you and him, the dirty act you both did, would be capable of bringing so much light in my life. I didn't want it to be true! I couldn't..."

"But it's not, I always knew it deep in my heart..."

"Well, I am glad it's not, we were given another chance here and now we can move on for Treys sake. And ours. Or can you live for the rest of your life thinking about me from a safe distance? Seeing me every now and then when picking Trey up?" She was silent, "because I know I can't. It would kill me! Liv..." he searched for eye contact.

"No..." she let out weak.

"Then let us try, for the sake of that child. For the sake of our child."

Her heart was beating fast.

"Please don't expect me to take a decision now. I can't..."

He leaned in to kiss her again as she kissed him back. Their lips tasted sweet and bitter from all the pain at the same time.

"Take your time. Just the fact that I can hold you like this and dance with you now, it's enough for me. For the moment..."

* * *

The night was a full success even in spite of the bumpy start. Alex had left the Deep shortly after the drug reveal and Casey couldn't stop wondering what has happened. He saw his mother disappear to the back of the house with Gregory and assumed that he had something to do with it but decided to ask his mother about what happened first before jumping to conclusions.

Gregory was somewhat sad that he was so wrong trusting Alex but he was nonetheless relieved that everything worked out well and that Olivia seemed to be able to "oversee" the incident. Ben and him watched the crowd having fun and enjoying the party, always keeping an eye on their loved ones.

"This really turned out better than expected. You're, as usual, a very lucky man Gregory!" Ben observed.

"Tell me about it! I really thought for a moment I'd lose everything...I don't think I could have handled it." He was honest.

"Guess Olivia means more to you than you have ever been able to admit, even to yourself..."

Gregory smiled at Ben in approval. "I always knew it, I just..I don't think I was ever able to show her that as much as she deserved it..."

Ben watched Gregory thoughtful and tried to understand what had changed his mentor so much. Everything about him was softer, his actions, his tone, his attitude towards everything.

"Tell me one thing," Ben couldn't help asking, "how do you find it so easy to forgive Olivia for her affair with Cole?" Gregory frowned as he looked over to Cole and Caitlin who were obviously enjoying the night.

"Forgiving is easy. It's not forgiving that is going to cost me most. It's forgetting that seems impossible. I have to be honest, I can't get it out of my head..."

"And can you still find a way to build on your relationship with Olivia...and maybe even forget?"

"Is she going to find a way to forget about me and Annie?" Gregory asked in return.

"Fair enough..." Ben had to admit. "You two have played just as dirty, for different reasons but nevertheless just as devastating."

"You know Ben, realizing one thing is the key to all of this."

"What's that?"

"Realizing that your better half really is your soulmate, your Achilles heel... when you realize that she is the only one holding the power to destroy you or to make you rise above the highest peak...that's the exact point where you have to ask yourself if it's worth the self destruction just to hold on to some principles that you prefabricate during your life, or if it's better to stop denying it, stop fighting it and forgive...for the sake of what keeps you living." Gregory made a statement leaving Ben puzzled.

"Like asking yourself, what would be the worst hell?"

"Something like that. After everything that happened, I came to realize the worst hell would be not to have her with me."

"But, prefabricated principles? If there is anyone I know who cares most about principles, that's you!" Ben was curious.

"I thoughts so too...but you see Ben, I broke and ignored all those great principles myself...how can I expect others to follow them? What gives me the right to break them and demand from others to follow?"

"I never thought you were capable of such honesty, Gregory."

"Don't get used to it Ben!" Gregory laughed.

"No, really, I don't think you have ever opened up like this to anyone."

"Well...it's not quite true. I opened up to Liv when I pretended to be Tobias. And she opened up to me...our relationship was brought to a whole different level then... it was the kind of relationship we were never allowing each other to have. "

"I still can't even imagine you pretending to be Tobias, the whole charade..."

"It was easy for me not to be Gregory. My cares were gone, the heavy weight of my sins was gone, I was allowed be a totally different man, a good and caring man, a man who was indeed helping his family. And I could enjoy it because no one had any expectations, wether good nor bad, no one was trying to hurt me...Olivia wasn't trying to hurt me. She was everything you could want from a woman: caring, thoughtful, loving, overwhelmingly strong given the circumstances, sincere with me.." he said watching her.

"Do you think she feels the same about all this? I mean, that you're "soulmates" the way you put it?"

"I know so. Take tonight for example. She knew something was wrong the moment I walked with Alex into your office. And her reaction gave away every little feeling for me. How many people can say they're so connected that not even words are needed to communicate?"

"It's indeed a good sign. I hope you'll find a way to overcome all your problems. You need to find some peace after the roller coaster you've been on last year..." Ben encouraged him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Sean walked up to his father and Ben. "Your "special guest" is asking for you, he said it had something to do with the Marina. Seemed important." Sean mocked a little.

"Thank you Sean." Gregory was smirking, "guess this night couldn't be better!" He told Ben and headed for the VIP area.

"I'll be right with you, I have to talk to Maria, just a minute please!" Ben excused himself.

* * *

"Samuel, my son told me you were looking for us. Ben will join us in a minute." Gregory walked up to his guest.

"No problem! I want you to meet my new media designer, Leo. We have to show you something we're sure you won't be able to turn down."

"It's my pleasure. What is this about?"

"It's about the plans on the Marina areal. I would like to invest in the project and get it started with Leo's help, we'll make this the next biggest project on the west coast." He was excited.

"Well, let me see what you've got." Gregory was interested and started to flip trough the concept book.

"Very interesting approach," he was agreeing, "but Samuel, please don't get me wrong, I would like to discuss this with my architects first, with Ben first of all actually and Olivia... We don't make any decisions without a consultation first."

"No, don't worry I understand it perfectly. But...Olivia? I thought you were divorced."

"We are." Gregory smirked.

"Ah, I see. You're in some complicated situation. Again." Samuel laughed.

"We're...the usual tornado, to say the least." Gregory confirmed as Leo couldn't help looking very interested.

"Leo, right?" Gregory asked as he nodded, "if you'll excuse me, I would like to take Samuel to Ben and have a private conversation."

"Oh, sure, I understand. Please." Leo invited and watched them go away heading for Ben's office.


	36. Vulnerable

Olivia was looking for Bette as she disappeared again hunting Ruiz down. Walking pass the VIP section she saw Leo from the corner of her eye and froze immediately.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Nice to see you again, Olivia, you look absolutely amazing." He smirked at her.

"Oh spare me the galanterie! I asked you something! What are you doing here?!"

"Well...I'm here to make business with that ex husband of yours."

"You have got to be kidding me!" She was shocked.

"You see, after you fired me without even hearing me out, I had to find another job...so I'm working for Samuel now."

"Oh my God I can't believe you! You knew he and I are working together on behalf of the radio station! What kind of sick game is this? She asked appalled.

"Relax. Okay. It's just a job!" He laughed.

"You are impossible! You should be behind bars for what you did to my family!"

"Whoa, just hold on! I didn't do anything illegal! I was asked to find something out and I did! I didn't blackmail you, I didn't threaten you, I didn't even know who you were, I didn't do anything!" He was in defense.

"You helped AJ in his attempt to take my husband down!!" She was raging.

"Ex husband!" Leo corrected.

"I can't believe this is happening! Why? Why are you doing this?" She couldn't get over it.

"I told you, you need to hear me out! And you will, one day. I cannot believe how narrow minded you are about this!" He was offensive.

"-ah, what, so you think I should just forget about your involvement? About how you pretended to have just bumped into me in San Francisco? How you pretended to want to know me even tough you knew everything about me???"

"I told you, I had no clue until the day I actually met you! If i had known..."

"Known what?"

"If I had known how wonderful you are, what a charismatic personality you have...I would have never done anything to help that Deschanel out!"

"Just tell me one thing tough...why did you come after me in San Francisco? You had done your "great job" long before that. Why did you have to do it?"

"I had another job...I had to track you down..." he admitted.

"Who hired you? AJ? And why?"

"Olivia, it's all over anyway...you should put that behind now." He tried.

"You said I needed to hear you out. Here's your chance to tell me the truth!"

"It was a Deschanel alright, but it was Cole who hired me on this one..." he gave in.

"Cole?? What for?"

"He wanted me to find out about your intentions regarding your son. He was afraid that you would reveal his paternity. But you were faster and I didn't get the chance to..."

"To worm yourself into my life fast enough?"

"To be your friend..."

"I can't believe I have to even listen to this! Just stay away from me! Stay away from Gregory or else I'll,"

"Or else you'll what?" He was challenging.

"I swear to God I'll make sure you get fired and that you won't find another job anywhere near the west coast! Don't underestimate my connections in this field!" she menaced.

"Hahahaha, Olivia...you are enchanting when you're upset. You really don't have to go this far. I am no threat to you...I told you, my intentions are the best a man can have..."

Olivia saw Gregory, Samuel and Ben walk towards the VIP lounge and she immediately freaked out, afraid of Gregory's reaction if he was to find out that Leo was the same Leo who participated to his blackmail.

"This is not over!" She pointed her finger at Leo and quickly made her way to Gregory before he could reach the lounge.

"Gregory!"

"Ah, there you are. We have been looking for you!" Gregory said joyful.

"Uhm...Gregory I need to go! Would you please take me home? Now!?" She was insistent.

"Now? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, it's just been a long day and I really had enough. It's so loud in here, besides the music is quite disturbing..." she said laughing while they all listened carefully to the lyrics of "The Real Slim Shady" admitting the younger audience really had a weird taste in music.

"Gentlemen, you heard the lady. I'm afraid we will have to talk some other time. Let's meet in my office tomorrow to discuss about this project." Gregory offered.

"Alright, too bad you won't stay any longer but I guess this is really not the best environment to talk business. Olivia, Gregory."

"We'll see you tomorrow."

Olivia was relieved to have avoided a scene tonight as she and Gregory made their way out of the club. She clinched again in Gregory's arm hoping Leo would watch and get the message. Everyone else in fact. They said goodbye to a few other people on their way out, but Bette was no where to be found. Olivia had to smile at the thought that her friend was probably not going to sleep home that night.

Olivia headed for the limo but Gregory proposed a walk on the beach instead.

"A walk? I can't possibly walk home in these shoes..." she said exhausted as Gregory stared at her stilettos smirking. He turned around abruptly and lifted her into his arms as she couldn't help but laugh and squeak.

"Gregory what are you doing!?"

"Just let me carry you home then."

"Oh please, put me down! Alright, I'll walk with you..." she gave in still laughing.

Gregory carried her to the beach and put her down watching her take off her shoes. "Better?" He asked.

"Oh so much better!" She felt relived.

They took a few steps in silence, neither of them knowing what to say.

"Why did you want to leave the Deep so quickly?" He didn't buy her excuse.

"I told you...I am exhausted..."

"But I'm sure that's not all..is it?"

"Well...I don't want to talk about it right now. All I want is to get home, to Trey, and kiss him good night."

"Would it be alright if I came with you? I would like to see him too."

Olivia thought about it for a minute, being unsure if Gregory should come with her in the house but she gave in quickly knowing she wanted him around.

"Yes, I'm sure Trey would love it."

"He's sleeping, but still...I feel the need to see him..."

"And that's fine with me." She smiled.

He noticed she was cold, folding her arms together so he took his blazer off and swung it over her shoulders.

"Thank you." She said almost shy.

"Remember the last time I took you home when you were outside by the pier crying?"

She stopped to look at him wondering where he was getting at and nodded a weak : "yes I do...it was during Sean's surgery."

"I had no clue why you were so tormented, why you were crying, why you had the feeling you had to run away from me..." he remembered painfully.

"Gregory..."

"I always thought it would be enough for me to reassure you that things were going to be just fine. I thought if I told you that I'll work hard enough on us, you'll be alright..."

"It was alright tough!" She reassured him.

"Yes...but the damage was already done, wasn't it? Was it that night when you found out who Cole really was?" He dared asking.

"Yes, the night I found out he was dating Caitlin." She kept her answer short knowing that explaining herself or begging for forgiveness would be useless.

"I cradled you in my arms after we got home...I was really hurt to see you so devastated. I didn't even know what to think, you rejected me any intimacy...you only wanted me to hold you like a friend would." He continued remembering and stopped walking to grab her shoulders. "Olivia..."

"Gregory I'm so sorry! I couldn't tell you...I was so afraid I would lose you and the children!" She finally let herself into the conversation.

"Shh...listen to me. That's not why I'm bringing this up now. What happened is long gone. We can't change that..."

"I still feel so awful... I betrayed you in the worst possible way and even played pretend. But we were getting close again after such a long time...I needed it. I needed you!" She looked at him hoping he would at least understand.

"I know... but you see, I'm bringing this up now because I can't lose the feeling you are again in a dark place right now, keeping things from me...and I want to ask you to stop hiding and tell me what it is that really bothers you! Why you had to leave the Deep so abruptly! What happened in there?" He couldn't lose the feeling she was hiding something.

Olivia walked further, leaving him behind. She concentrated hard to figure out what to do and had to think about the Marina project. If she'd tell Gregory about Leo, he would deny Samuels investment and maybe lose the project. And that was something he couldn't afford, she figured. The Resort was just starting to rehabilitate, another project with new investors would strengthen Gregory's position in the market again...

"Olivia!" He was tired of her silence.

"Gregory, look. I know how this looks like to you. I know that seeing me now like this, in the same surrounding is bringing bad memories up. And I understand you, I do. But there are some things you need to finally learn."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that pressuring me into some confession is not going to make me be honest. I need to think about things for myself first. I need to search for the right answers in me, first of all."

Gregory gulped knowing he was always being pushy and so determined to know things immediately.

"Alright, Liv...just... don't shut me out again. Just like you would have liked to hear of the incident with Alex from me, that's exactly what I would like from you. To tell me first. No matter how bad things might seem...please?" He begged.

"Oh...this is nothing like it was back then, don't worry!" She was nearly amused that he'd think something like it after everything she's been trough.

"Alright. I believe you. Not that you'd have to tell me anyway, you're a divorced and free woman after all. You have your needs...and..." he tried to be normal about it when it was obviously eating him up.

"Gregory! Would you stop!" She laughed. "Thank you for being concerned about my "needs". But what I need right now is to get a grip on my life again. Nothing more, nothing less! My early departure has nothing to do with...what you're thinking!" She smiled amused.

He was unsure if he should really trust her or not but he couldn't keep stop himself from wanting to believe her.

They made their way to the house and entered it trough the patio door. The house was dark and quiet. They made their way upstairs and into Treys room as Gregory admired the little boy sleeping.

"He's so peaceful." He said.

"Yes, I'm really lucky with him. Sean was much more "awake" during the nights back when he was this little." She giggled.

"You can't imagine how much I miss him around the house."

"Oh, I think I do!"

"I...need him." He turned around to look at Olivia who was moved by his statement.

"If you want, you...you can stay here tonight. For Trey."

He smiled happy about her invitation and leaned in to kiss her much to her surprise.

"With you?" He couldn't stop smiling and kissed her further while she nodded.

Olivia couldn't believe herself what she just said, and how tired she was of fighting her need to have Gregory around. But tonight was again a roller coaster of events and people who tried to stand in their way. She couldn't let herself stand in the way of what she really wanted, could she?

Before she knew it, Gregory directed her to their old bedroom, as he would have found his way in there even blind folded, closing the door shut with his left leg while Olivia pulled him closer to her.

This was indeed a hell of a night, just as Bette had predicted.

Gregory woke up early as usual even tough the night was short. He looked to his left making sure he didn't just dream about what had happened last night and had to smile watching Olivia still sleeping, naked under the satin sheets. He looked around the room he called his bedroom for 23 years and couldn't help feeling awkwardly moved. His house. His bedroom. His wife. His child. Everything he ever wanted was right under his nose and in immediate reach again. He couldn't ignore that - even tough he was never a man to really believe it and lose his time with thinking about such things - faith seemed to really exist. An ordinance greater than all he tried to manipulate into happening has brought everything he wanted back into its place.

Olivia turned around and instinctively nested herself under Gregory's arm while still sleeping, resting her head on his chest. He raised his arm allowing her to cuddle up and rested it then around her, stroking her skin softly.

 _This is all so perfect...too perfect._ he thought to himself being used to an immediate deceit after thinking he finally got everything he ever wished for. _What are you keeping from me again, Liv?_ he couldn't help fearing she was going down the same road like she always used to. Little did he know that this time, her only mistake was wanting Gregory to be again the business man he used to be before his downfall, especially now that he had lost his attorney practice license.

She slowly woke up, feeling the soft strokes tickling her skin. She moved around to raise her head and look at Gregory who had a worried face expression.

"Good morning beautiful." He smiled immediately noticing she was watching him.

"Morning." She was never fond of talking in the morning.

"Did you sleep well?" He continued.

"Mhm." She let a content laugh out while he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Why the laugh?" He smiled himself knowing the answer to that very well.

"Need you ask?" She managed to reply lazily.

"Oh...I think I have a theory..." he kept his lips close to her forehead, placing little kisses on it every now and then.

"I don't want to stand up just yet..." she was the usual anti Morning person.

"You don't have to. You can stay home today, I'll inform you about the meeting afterwards." He offered.

"No!" She jumped up to look at him seriously. "I mean...I want to be there for you today!" She lied.

Gregory looked puzzled and again had the weirdest feeling about her reaction but decided to keep his wondering to himself.

"Alright...I'm afraid you have to stand up then..." he said while she turned away wanting to leave the bed.

"Wait!" He pulled her back.

"Hm?"

"Are you going to ask me to leave again like nothing happened, like the last time we ended up in bed together?" He was insecure since she usually liked to tag their lovemaking with the label "mistake".

"I...no..." she was unsure herself.

"Just stay with me a few more minutes..." he asked.

"Gregory...don't make things complicated. I know you must think I'm acting as tough I had two personalities...but I can't tell you what's going on. I don't know how to categorize what's happening between us, maybe we should just get ready for the day." She sighed

"Categorize? This is not just "a thing"! We love each other...why do you still feel like you have to run away every time?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

"This is frightening me Gregory!" She finally let out after all those weeks, "I mean, being with you is as wonderful as ever, but I'm not able to let go of this feeling that we're making a big mistake continuing where we left of before we..."

"Liv!" He interrupted. "Love and passion can never be a mistake...you're just thinking too much about it...just lay down, come to me." He guided her back in his arms. "Just close your eyes and feel. Don't think, feel!"

She sighed knowing she couldn't resist wanting to be so close to him.

"I want this to work..." she admitted.

"Then allow it to work. I can't do this alone."

"I don't think I ever felt so overwhelmed with these feelings I can barely control..."

They were both quiet for a few moments looking in empty corners of the room as Gregory kept stroking her shoulder in circles.

"Don't try to control your feelings, it's not doing any good. Look where I ended because I tried." He explained.

"But if I don't control them..." she said raising her head to look him in the eyes, "I can't help..."

"You can't help what?"

"Doing this!" She kissed him out of the blue pressuring her body against his. "Your smallest touch, the circles and loops you draw on my skin...they make me lose my mind and if don't control it..." she looked lost.

Gregory smiled pulling her into another kiss.

"Don't be afraid. I want this just as much as you do."

"I ..."

Before she could say another word, Gregory pulled her up to him and shut her up with kisses.

Space and time became irrelevant as they let themselves drawn into each other's love. There was nothing both of them could have wanted more than this. But Gregory couldn't ignore the bitterness in her eyes and the almost tortured look on her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He paused to make sure.

She let a laugh out. "I am...but I can't get over the fact that it wasn't even a year ago when you hated me so badly that I wished I was never born..." her eyes filled with tears running down her pale cheeks.

"Liv..." he sighed sinking his head and resting it on her chest while placing another kiss on her skin. He closed his eyes to listen to her heartbeat and the rhythmical sound of her breath. "I am sorry for what I did to you, I really am..."

"I know you are...but are you going to be able to promise me that you won't ever do that again? That you won't try to crush me at the first sign of trouble? That you won't hate me if I don't do what you want and think like you?" She asked going with her fingers trough his hair like she always did.

"You don't have to do what I want and think like me!" He raised his head to look her in the eyes, the sheets dropping from his body.

"You could never accept me having a mind of my own..."

"I love you for that beautiful mind of yours! It wasn't your mind I couldn't accept being your own...it was the life you seemed to have chosen to live on your own that I couldn't handle...the alcohol, the secrets, the lies. You slipped away from me, each day a bit more...that's what I couldn't bear: you, living a different life...you left me after we thought we had lost our son to come back with AJ...and you...and I also... " he didn't want to bring it all up again.

„But you blamed me for our son's death! You made me go away...I couldn't handle going trough the same procedure a second time. I needed you so badly!" she cried, „I needed you to suffer with me but instead you have chosen to suffer alone and look for comfort in..." she didn't spell Annie's name out being too painful. „You have chosen to believe her when she manipulated you into thinking I was to blame for our child's loss! You believed a stranger basically over your own wife because it was easier to project your pain into hate towards me and I couldn't, I just couldn't do this a second time!" she was sobbing.

Gregory knew he couldn't say anything to his defense since Olivia was right to throw that at him. He began trusting Annie over his own wife and for that there was no excuse. He squeezed her tightly, his eyes squeezed shut, desperately hoping she would understand the gesture.

Olivia looked at him, at how vulnerable he was in her arms, how different they were when lying like this, naked in bed, cuddling up to each other. She realized how wrong she was to assume he had no feelings, that he was a monster who only cared about power and control but the scars were deep and even tough loving each other was still as easy and beautiful as ever, it couldn't force the shadow of pain hanging over them into disappearing.

"How did we end up here...?" She asked after some moments of silence.

"Here? In bed with each other?" He laughed adjusting his body to make themselves comfortable.

"No silly!" She had to laugh. "I think I can recall that! I mean, how did we end up divorcing each other, torturing each other, hating each other...only to realize that this, what we have right now, just you and me, is the only thing we long for and the only thing we've wanted our entire lives?" She continued stroking her fingers trough his hair while he continued resting his head on her chest. He kissed her gently before answering:

"I really don't know...I guess it was a chain of wrong decisions, a lot of false pride, heartache..."

"Do you think we are ever going to be able to break that chain?"

"I think we already did. Don't you see how much we've both changed? I have never thought it possible to ever talk to you like this again and yet here we are you and me and the rays of a morning sunlight." He explained caressing her skin, tracing a line from her knee to her shoulder as she felt little thunderbolts igniting in her body.

"I just can't believe that after all that's been said and done, we can just continue like that morning after Caitlin's wedding, before everything started to collapse..." she thought about the pain she's been trough thinking she had lost the baby.

"It's not. Because a lot happened since that day. The only thing that hasn't changed ever since are my feelings for you. And I know you feel the same Liv, don't you?"

She decided to answer his question in the sincerest way she knew how and dragged him into a passionate kiss only she knew how to place on his lips, marking her territory only she knew so well after all those years. He took the invitation to continue where he left off before worrying about her state of mind and devoured her lips with insistent pressure until she had to giggle.

"What's funny?" He stopped to admire her, wondering about her ability to be happy and sad basically at the same time.

"We're going to be late.." she looked at her alarm clock.

"Oh let them wait. Let the whole damn world wait because there is nothing that's going to keep me away from you right now!"


	37. Elevators

Olivia rushed down the stairs in panic knowing how embarrassing their appearance would be. It was already long past 10 am and the meeting was set at 10:30 am. Gregory was still not back from the house. He said he should change his clothes from the party to avoid talking at the media center.

She looked again nervous at her watch, her impatience being part of the wish to get things over with Leo, see what he was up to. Olivia walked by the living room looking for Rose and Trey as she had to laugh at the fact that both Gregory and Rose ended up staying here, even if unofficially.

"Good God!" She jumped back noticing Bette and some man lying on the sofa, half naked. How did Gregory not say anything about this? Or Rose? They probably just smirked shaking their heads and left, she figured.

"Bette...? Bette, darling...wake up..." Olivia tried whispering as the man raised his head from the sofa pillow to look at Olivia fully drunk.

"Whoa, lady. Who are you?"

"Who am I? Who the bloody hell are you?" But she didn't get an answer to that as his head fell back on the sofa. She heard him snore.

"Great...Bette!" She shouted this time.

"I swear I didn't see the fake id!" She hurried to mumble as Olivia laughed. "Oh, toots." Bette was relieved.

"Good morning your highness." Olivia mocked.

"Meh..."

"Mind explaining this?"

"Yes. I mind." She said eyes still shut.

"Ah, Bette! You should at least get this man up into your room, he's lying half naked on my sofa. I have a 3 year old in the house, for gods sake, he's very perceptive you know!" Olivia was appalled.

"A man, what man?" She looked around startled to then remember. "Ah...Giovanni..."

"Bette!"

"Alright alright, jeez. Come amore, come!"

Olivia had to laugh so hard at Bettes behavior that she woke the man up who was in his boxer shorts, trying to stand up and pick up his stuff from the floor.

Gregory walked in trough the patio door and looked confused at the play in front of his eyes. Giovanni turned around to him and looked at Gregory head to toe.

"You're a lucky man to live in this house not with one but with two! Of these..." he pointed at Bette and Olivia.

"That's my boss you lunatic now here, take your stuff and go!" Bette shouted feeling embarrassed.

Gregory didn't say a word to all of this, neither did Olivia. They just watched Bette and the man run upstairs fast to sleep their abusive use of alcohol off.

"We need to talk to Bette about this. We have a child in this house!" He was concerned.

"Oh Gregory, believe me she's usually not like this. It's because of the party, she had too much to drink, please don't say anything. I think she's feeling bad enough!"

"If you say so..but I don't feel comfortable knowing there's a latin lover in my house." he walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "I missed you!"

"Already?" She was amused.

"I can't wait for this meeting to be over so that we can continue..." he gave her a few kisses .

"Oh my... we ...should be ...going now. Don't.."

"Don't what?" He continued kissing her.

"I though I had already begged you once. Don't torture me..." she was serious.

"You will have to get used to this kind of torture, Liv. Because I don't intend to stop until you make me."

She sighed but forced herself out of his grip, hitting him playfully with her hand. "We have to go now! We're late, this is so embarrassing!"

* * *

"Cait? Cait are you here?" Sean called in the living room.

"Here! I'm in the kitchen." She shouted back.

Sean walked in on her to find her devouring a huge bowl of ice cream.

"What's the matter with you? Can't be a hangover food craving since you haven't had anything to drink last night...what's this about?" He was amused.

"Oh, I just felt like eating ice cream that's all. Don't you ever want ice cream?" She put the bowl back in the fridge laughing.

"Not for breakfast I don't."

"Well, I do. Now tell me, what are you up to today?" She changed the subject fast.

"Actually nothing...how 'bout you?"

"Nothing...I wanted to visit mom and Trey today."

"Man..." Sean ran his hand trough his hair, "I miss that little bundle of joy around here!"

"Yeah, me too Sean. Me too..." Caitlin confessed somewhat heart broken.

"Don't you find all of this oddly suspicious?" Sean still had a lot of doubts concerning his entire family.

"What exactly?" Caitlin asked making herself a cup of tea.

Sean sighed : "everything, I mean... mom is staying in our old house. With Trey and Bette. Dad and Rose are practically moved in there too. Dad is letting us share this house...and he expects what, nothing in return? What about him and mom, they're constantly somewhere together but actually not together. I can't understand a thing that's going on!"

"I know, it's all very confusing. But think of it as a transit period until things get back to normal. Besides, having a whole house to ourselves is actually quite good! I can picture you and Emily living here with Cole and me in the future."

"That's exactly the point! Don't you see, dad never gives anything without expecting something in return...doesn't it surprise you that he lets Cole off the hook too easily? Even after what he did to mom? I have a feeling dad is up to something and it's going to smack us in the face worse that we think..." Sean expressed his worries.

"I think he's too busy with mom and the business to care too much about us, Sean. We barely see either of them...and that's good, I guess. "

"I don't know..."

"What about you Sean? You seem pretty angry with Cole ever since the incident with mom... are you still upset about that?"

"Cait...I'm only keeping my mouth shut because he is your husband. But what he tried to do...it's really completely out of line. If it weren't for you and Emily..." he tried being civil.

"So you're on dad's side on this one?" She asked worried.

"No! I'm on nobody's side. I'm on Trey's side if you really want a "side". He doesn't deserve this whole drama in his life. Cole is suspiciously cool with Trey being with mom too. I don't know what to make of all this."

"Maybe things are just turning good and we can live a peaceful life once and for all. Maybe we're just not used to this." Caitlin tried to put her own worries behind for the sake of her little secret.

"Dream on sis! Like this is ever going to be reality in this family!" Sean shook his head laughing. "I'm goin for a run but I want to join you when you visit mom. Give me a call before you leave."

"I will." Caitlin said sipping on her tea thoughtful and watched Sean leave.

She couldn't help thinking that her brother had a point there. Things were too peaceful. Their father was barely home, as Caitlin figured he's busy manipulating their mother into getting back with him. Their mother was too busy with Trey and the radio station. Caitlin sighed looking out the window and hoping Sean wasn't right. She missed her parents, her father most of all and wished they could be a happy - or at least normal - family. How would Gregory react to the news of her pregnancy? Did Olivia already tell him about it? Could it be that Sean was right to assume their father was plotting something on the long run?

* * *

Gregory took a hundred dollar bill and sticked it into Steve's pocket after getting out of the limo and waited for Olivia to follow.

"Mr. Richards." The young man didn't understand what he did to deserve it.

"Make yourself comfortable somewhere while we're in the meeting. I'll give you a call when we're done." Gregory felt generous

"Thank you mr. Richards. Mrs. Richards." He closed the door to the limo and made his way to the drivers seat.

"Someone's generous." Olivia smiled at him while he grabbed her by the waist just to kiss her again. "Gregory...we're in public." She giggled.

"So what? Let the whole world see us!" He said excited.

"I think we should take it slow...we're confusing everybody." She said while they took a few steps towards the building.

"You didn't sound like wanting to take things slow last night..or this morning..." he whispered in her ear grinning.

"Ah! I beg your pardon!"

"Relax. It was just a tease...I loved it tough." He couldn't help laughing.

"What is the matter with you?" She couldn't help laughing herself trying to keep her cool at the same time.

"I'm happy, that's the matter! Hell I didn't feel so alive and good in ages! I love you! And I want everybody to see it and know it!"

"You never cease to amaze me mr Richards..." she looked at him seeing the man she fell in love with all those years ago.

* * *

"Our lovebirds arrived." Samuel looked out the window laughing and shaking his head at the picture he was witnessing. "That's how I met them 15 years ago. To see them like this today...it's actually giving me hope for humanity." He continued.

Leo marched to the window to see it for himself, watching Gregory nuzzling Olivia's ear and obviously whispering something to make her giggle like a teenage girl. He swallowed a lump from his throat, being annoyed by the show.

"It's nearly 11, they're late!" He let out while Ben laughed in his chair.

"You haven't seen half of what they're pulling off when they're like this..."

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Maria said content. "After all the events lately...it's a miracle."

"Miracles can happen..." Ben let out looking at his wife who was smiling his way.

"Well!" Leo clapped his hands. "Can we start the presentation then? We need to get down to business."

Ben eyed Leo a bit suspicious. No one expected the meeting to actually start so early after a party, just as everybody was feeling tired and wishing they could sleep some more. Why was Leo so serious?

* * *

The elevator doors closed as Gregory pushed the button to the third floor.

"Remember the last time you and I were in an elevator?" He came closer.

"Oh God!" She laughed. "I most certainly do!"

"I couldn't believe what was happening to me...I couldn't get certain pictures of you out of my head..."

"You were drugged Gregory!" Olivia said serious.

"I was indeed. But my heart wasn't. I always knew who I wanted by my side... I meant every word I told you then..."

"Gregory...please don't remind me..." she said while the doors opened up.

"Why not?"

"Because...as much as I want to believe that it was real...you ended up going upstairs with Annie!" She walked out heading for the conference room.

"And you ended up going home with AJ!" He paid her back.

"Ahah! What, so you think...?" She was starting to get angry.

"Didn't you?"

"For Gods sake! You really think I could have slept with him after what you did to me in that elevator? I cried myself to sleep that night!" She was out of her mind upset.

"Liv..."

"Let me guess, you dealt with that differently, didn't you?" She hissed while Samuel opened the door to see them both upset and frowning.

"Liv..."

"Don't you Liv me!"

Samuel was open mouthed as Olivia walked past him, her head held up high.

"Morning Samuel!" She said short.

"What the hell happened?" He asked Gregory who walked past him muttering a "morning".

Samuel couldn't believe the two of them. One minute drowning in adoration for one another and the next thing you know throwing imaginary darts at one another. He couldn't help thinking at Gregory's statement from the party, that they were the "usual tornado" and how accurate it was.

"Well...nice that you two have finally made it. Mrs. Richards, mr. Richards!" Leo greeted while Olivia took a seat next to Maria and Gregory on the other side of the table next to Ben, eyeing Olivia with a huge frown on his face. Olivia didn't even bother looking at him, knowing how much he hated to be ignored by her.

 _Suits him right! He's such a bastard!_ she thought while flipping the agenda.

 _Damn you Olivia, you're not getting away with this!_ Gregory promised himself while both Maria and Ben were very confused at the strange vibes coming from them.

"So, you might ask yourselves why we gathered you here today. It's my honor to introduce to you our vision of the Marina area in this town!" Leo started skipping the good mornings. "This, ladies and gentlemen, will be the next breakthrough in urban development!" He flipped to an overall birds eye perspective, a 3D sketch of the town section.

"The program includes the building of 3 new skyscrapers, a golf club, a yacht club, a leisure park and shopping facilities, a new face to the typical Southern Californian Typologie of..." he went on explaining.

Gregory couldn't listen to a word he said as he couldn't get over his discussion with Olivia. It wasn't the first time she managed to get him mad out of his mind during a meeting. But usually she was at home, drinking herself into oblivion while he was at the office trying to concentrate on his business. Things were different now tough, she couldn't be bothered to be the same weak creature she used to be, behaving even worse now, ignoring him and strutting her confidence right under his nose while he was expected to keep his calm.

"...for the design of the skyscrapers , we should consider involving this countries leading architects to attract the media and future clients with famous names. I have few in mind but I think it's too soon to discuss such details. Now, i know from you, Mr. Evans, that your wife has her own experience with design and architecture so I would suggest that she will keep an eye on the development on that department to assure that our wishes and only our wishes are being pursued during this project. Furthermore, Mr. Richards, you will have the real estate Programm under your responsibility together with Mr. Evans. Mrs. Richards, you will make sure to propagate this project and let it shine in the best light for the media, coordinating every publicity detail. Samuel will help you furthermore to expand the publicity on a national level, to make sure this expands in every corner of this country. The long term goal is to set a mark so strong, that other cities will regard us, this team, as here present, to be the leading team all over the United States. This project will be our flagship, followed by dozens of other projects." Leo finished his speech and waited for reactions.

Olivia was impressed at Leo's presentation but wasn't surprised of his qualities since she knew he had potential from the moment she saw his curriculum at the radio station. She also knew how much Gregory and Ben always dreamed of getting a chance to play on a national level, yet she couldn't keep asking:

"What will your attribution be in all this, Leo?" not mentioning his last name on purpose.

"Well, Olivia, I may call you by your first name?" He smirked knowing they've been there before, a detail that didn't slip Gregory's sharp mind.

"Sure." She said unimpressed.

"Well, Olivia, I will monitor the whole project and maintain the connections to all important participants. From you to the architects to the contractors, the engineers, the clients. I will do everything in my power to establish this project and make sure it's right on track." He explained.

Ben began asking about financials and investments.

"Did you prepare any cost estimations yet?"

"Well, Samuel and I have a vague notion about the costs. We consider to break the project down in several construction areas, in different stages so that we can assure ..." Gregory lost again track of the explanations.

 _I wonder what that god damned smirk on the idiots face meant. Why did he smile at her like that? What are you hiding Olivia?_ his paranoia took the overhand over his thoughts.

Olivia felt that he wasn't listening to the discussion between Ben and Leo and looked into Gregory's eyes for the first time since the meeting started. He was shooting fiery arrows at her, his body language betraying his state of mind, stiff, worried and ready to explode.

"Gregory?" Ben repeated. "What do you think about this?"

"I'm sorry Ben...Well," he coughed looking for composure, "I think this sounds fascinating. But I'm not sure that this type of project is suitable for a small towns marina area...why here? What can this new urban development offer to the inhabitants of this town?"

"Well, besides employment and a status landmark?" Samuel interfered.

"I think we should see the greater picture here nonetheless. Sunset beach doesn't need another hotel, it doesn't need another shopping area...this little towns small private business are embedded in the life and culture of this town. It's the flagship of this town. Why would we want to change that?" He insisted.

"Are you saying you're not agreeing to this project?" Ben asked.

"I think Gregory is right!" Maria threw in as everyone watched her. "From the perspective of urban development, the need and logic behind such a project needs to be proved in a feasibility study."

"Thank you Maria. This is exactly what I mean. Don't get me wrong Samuel, if we were in any other big city I would agree on this immediately. But Sunset Beach? I don't know what to make of this..." he said as Samuel had to agree to the objection.

"Well, we need that feasibility study then before even discussing further details." Ben agreed too. "Olivia? What do you think?"

"I will have to agree with Gregory on this one. I can't imagine a project of this proportion in our small town surroundings. I am sure we need a different perspective on things. Maybe rethink the concept parameters... we can use a lot of the impulses you have given us Leo, but this has to mean something for the people here, you know?" She said while Maria was nodding.

"Alright. I think...To sum up your worries...I need to spend much more time...learning about the inhabitants of this town. Their habits, their preferences, the things they love in order to trigger a concept that will sweep them off their feet and fall for this project." Leo elaborated locking eye contact with Olivia as she was sure he wasn't talking only about the project. Gregory was brooding inside, anticipating Leo's intentions and watched Olivia's reaction knowing she probably understood more than she wanted to let out.

"Alright then. Let's call this a day and think about it for a couple of days. We are in no hurry." Samuel dismissed the meeting.

Olivia stood up fast and wanted to flea knowing what was going to happen. She said goodbye to Maria and Ben politely and rushed out the door as Gregory followed.

"Excuse me, I have an unfinished talk with Olivia!" He excused himself while Ben and Maria looked puzzled.

* * *

"You!" Gregory shouted on the hallway as Olivia was about to enter the elevator. "Stop it Olivia!" He saw her pushing the buttons frantically on the panel.

"Just leave me alone! I have nothing to say, I need to be alone now!" She was worried he'd make it to keep the doors open. And he did.

He pushed the door back open and entered the elevator, as another employee wanted to enter it. Gregory threw him out and suggested for him to use the stairs instead since this was going to take some time.

"Ah! God you are so rude!" She ranted.

"Me? Me? I am rude?" He was losing it. "What was that all about in there? Who is this guy?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Don't play the fool with me Olivia! First you make a scene because of our elevator incident, as if you were jealous, then you stop talking to me, and then you flirt with that guy? In front of my eyes?"

"I didn't do such a thing!" She shouted.

Gregory exploded and pressed a button to stop the elevator between the floors. He grabbed Olivia's shoulders and slammed her against the elevator wall while she started to be afraid of him.

"Gregory! You're hurting me!"

"I am hurting you?! And what are you doing to me? Huh? Did you sleep with that man? Olivia!?" He couldn't control his anger any longer.

"Oh right! Of course. What else could I do with a man besides sleeping with him!?" She mocked him.

"Did you!?" Gregory shouted louder.

"No for gods sake! Let me go!" She begged.

Gregory let go of her but the anger wasn't gone.

"Why did he seem to know you so well then? Or are you going to say I'm imagining things?"

"Gregory, you're completely wrong in your assumptions!" Her voice turned softer trying to calm him down.

"Am I? Then please, explain. Why did you run off the Deep last night after you had a talk with him in the vip lounge? Why did you insist to come to this meeting today? Why are you doing everything in your power to drive me nuts? Why did you love me last night and this morning...? Why Olivia?..." he started to get a trembling voice.

"Gregory...I...I can't explain this right now. Let's go home and I'll tell you everything." She tried to convince him to get out of there knowing that soon someone will get them out of that elevator if they liked it or not.

"No, not home. Now! Did you or didn't you sleep with him?" He shouted again.

"Oh my god Gregory, is this all you can think about? What is this, some kind of payback for earlier because I revealed your "love night" with Annie after she drugged you with Niagra?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Why not? Be honest you can't stand the fact that you screwed up, literally! And you can't change the facts, there is no excuse!"

"I don't need an excuse, I was married to her!"

"Well, good for you. Guess a piece of paper is an idiot proof guarantee to go ahead and screw things up without consequences!" She shouted.

"Olivia I'm warning you!"

"What? What are you going to do?" She provoked him as he again slammed her against the elevator wall. They were both on the peaks of madness, wanting to tear the other up but their desperate attempt to a fight ended up with both of them giving in to a kiss. Olivia protested at first but Gregory slammed her back to the wall so many times until she gave up. He managed to dominate her and make her feel sorry for her scene. He did it again.

She moaned between trying to free herself from his grip and giving in to his power until they both heard the elevator doors open up, with a crowd of people gathered in the lobby, including a confused technician, Leo, Samuel, Maria and Ben who took the stairs and other employees who didn't know what to think.

They parted from their kiss sighing deeply and breathing short and fast while facing the audience.

Olivia was close to tears and ran away, pushing the crowd apart before making a complete fool out of herself. He did it again. He just did it again...

"What in Gods name was that?" Samuel asked watching Olivia storm out of the building.

"Don't even ask..." Gregory said looking disgusted at Leo.

The people surrounding them started to go their ways, some still with insecure looks on their faces, probably worrying more about the "malfunction" of the elevator than about what happened in it since few knew what was going on.

"No, really. Are you okay? I mean, you've walked in this place all happy and by the time you made it to the third floor you were two different people..." Samuel was confused.

"Everything is alright, honestly. Thank you for your concern." Gregory tried to regain composure.

"The usual tornado, huh?"

"Tornado, volcano, whatever you would like to call her, she's got it." He laughed to downsize the situation. "Ben. I need a word with you. You too Maria." He asked for a private conversation.

"Alright, let's go to my office." Ben offered as the three of them turned around leaving Samuel and Leo behind.

"Well, what the heck, they were always unpredictable. Don't worry about the project Leo, their marital crisis has absolutely no influence on the decisions to be made. Just stick to your work, have some analysis prepared and we're good." Samuel assured him.

"...Marital?"

"Well, I know them long enough to know that they have always been like this. Admitted, I never thought they'd divorce but...you saw them earlier..." Samuel was sure. "As I said. Don't worry about the project. They never did anything to endanger the business and I'm sure they won't start doing that now."

 _Its not the business I'm worrying about..._ Leo thought to himself and added: "Well, I'm sure things will work out for the best." He grinned.

* * *

"Ben, Maria, I need to make a call. I need to check up on something. Would it be alright if I join you in a few minutes?" Gregory excused himself leaving Maria and Ben in his office.

"Sure. Go ahead." Ben said short turning back to Maria who was clearly worried about everything.

Gregory frowned again, his mind was working quick. He knew he went overboard with his insinuations but clearly Olivia knew something about Leo and wasn't telling him. He also knew immediately that Leo had other intentions than the Marina project and it was eating him up to see him swirl around Olivia let alone be involved in a long term project with them and having the chance to be around her. He couldn't let that happen.

After finishing the call he made to his contact person, Gregory walked in the office to see Ben and Maria pretty worked up.

"Alright, Ben, Maria, following procedure" he startet without losing time. "I need a complete background check in this Leo guy. I need to know everything about him, including what he had for breakfast this morning!" He was tormented.

Maria let a smile out much to Gregory's wondering.

"Ben and I were just saying the same thing. I saw you don't trust him and for all we know his intentions could damage us." She explained.

"Finally someone thinking clear around here!" Gregory smirked. "It's not something I can say about Olivia..." he was still worked up because of her.

"Gregory...what the hell happened between the two of you on the way up here?" Ben wanted to understand.

Gregory sighed knowing how ridiculous it actually was.

"Well...ah...this is so complicated. During my marriage with Annie..." he started while Maria was listening closely. "Annie she drugged me with Niagra one night..."

"She did what?" Maria couldn't believe it as Ben broke into laughter.

"It's not funny Ben!" Gregory was appalled.

"I'm sorry but this is so Annie. I can't believe you didn't have your back covered 24/7 with her around you." Ben found it amusing.

"Anyway, she drugged me so that I would sleep with her in order to get her shares from Del."

"How sick of that man...poor Annie..." Maria let out.

"Problem was I drank the spiked water and left downstairs. When I wanted to go back to the suite, I took the elevator wich had an earthquake damage...and along came Olivia..."

"Oh my God!" Maria was anticipating what happened.

"Yes...long story short: I was this close to sleeping with Olivia in that damn elevator. But Annie interfered as usual, telling Olivia about everything on the phone."

"So Olivia thought you were just trying to take advantage of her." Ben added.

"Not only did she think I would take advantage of her but by the time we got out of that elevator, Annie and AJ were both there waiting for us and we both left our ways..."

"And you slept with Annie..." Ben knew Gregory too well.

"I couldn't help myself..." Gregory admitted.

"So today, when you both entered that elevator, it all came back to you..." Maria concluded while Gregory sank his head.

"It came back alright, but you see, one minute she's all jealous and the next thing I know she's acting suspicious around this Leo character..." he couldn't understand yet. "On our way downstairs I confronted her about him, blocking the elevator between the floors. I asked her if...if she slept with him...I guess I lost it."

"Gregory, you need to stop these outbursts. That's not how you're going to fix everything." Ben advised.

"Don't you think I know? Damn it! But I can't lose the feeling there is more to her and him than she wants me to know. What else could I think?"

"You need to learn to trust each other again. I know Olivia gave you every reason for you to doubt her fidelity but you know how much she suffered because of her past infidelities, don't you think she learned from all of this?." Maria was understanding.

"I don't know what to think...but what I know is - and this is where I need you both - that Olivia won't agree with coming to the Palm Springs board meeting after what happened today. And there is no way in hell I'm leaving her here alone."

"What do you think we can do to help?" Ben asked.

"I think Maria can help a lot actually."

"Me?" Maria was unsure.

"Yes. I need you to talk her into coming with us."

"But she's not going to listen to me. Besides, Annie and Jude are coming too, Alex should be invited too since she was also involved in the project...I think that's going to be a deadly combination...I mean, don't get me wrong, I wish you two could use the time to get yourselves back on track but I'm afraid it's not going to be so easy..." Maria explained.

"Look, I know this will be a pretty complicated situation but not having her with me..." he paused knowing he never usually was the type to let his guard down.

"Well...I'll see what I can do but I can't promise you anything." Maria replied.

* * *

"Toots! There you are!" Bette greeted from the sofa while having a cup of strong coffee.

"Sleep Well?" Olivia gave back smirking.

"My God Livvy I am so so sorry for the scene this morning! I am so embarrassed. I swear this won't ever happen again! Did Greggy say anything about this?" Bette was worried.

"Relax Bette, it was clearly not okay but I think we can look past it and move on...just keep your affairs private from now on will you?" she said looking upset but Bette couldn't help thinking it wasn't because of her scene this morning.

"Alright, what's going on?" She questioned.

"Nothing.."

"Nothing? Come on stop trying to play with me! I know somethings wrong. Is it Gregory?"

"How'd you know?" Olivia was sarcastic.

"What else could it be? It's always him you have on your mind. Now tell me what happened."

"Oh...we...we had a fight."

"Wow. Now that's new. Was it because of Alex?"

"No...Alex is another unresolved chapter but...it wasn't Alex. It was us as usual. I can't do this anymore..." Olivia started crying.

"Hey, Hey toots, don't cry. I don't even get it, he spent the night here didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. We had such a wonderful time last night, it was so good to be with him again...and this morning we talked a lot about our past and I honestly thought we could put it all behind us but..."

"But what?"

"It always keeps coming back. I can't lose the feeling that this time, we won't be able to overcome this..." she cried resting her head on Bettes shoulder.

"Livvy, don't worry really, look how far you've come both. I mean just think about it, he's out of jail, he's running his business with your help, you're in control of everything you own, you're at least agreeing on Trey, you're talking."

"Trey...I don't think I can keep up this arrangement. I can't have Gregory in and out of my bed, it's driving me crazy!"

"He doesn't have to be out of your bed! Just calm down both of you!"

"You know what the worst part is Bette?" She paused "that I actually understood and learned something today. Gregory and I will never be able to trust each other again."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because...hah! He flipped out today thinking that I've slept with Leo...and he threw that in my face and he..."

"Whow, rewind that please. Leo? Same Leo involved in Greggy's blackmail?"

"Yes..."

"How? Why...how did you even?" Bette didn't understand the connections.

"Leo is working for Samuel now."

"No way!"

"I'm afraid so. He and Samuel are staying a few days in Sunset Beach to discuss a new project with us. Samuel wants to invest in this...Leo would coordinate the whole thing."

"Oh my God! You were in a meeting with that guy and didn't say anything?"

"How could I? Samuel's interest in this is real. Gregory and Ben need this investment and this kind of help. It's all he and Ben ever wanted. If I would tell Gregory who Leo really is, he would immediately reject the project and he can't do that!"

"But, toots, aren't you afraid that Leo will turn out to double cross you?"

"No, what can he do? He is just Samuels employee. And Samuel is our friend he would never let that happen."

"Oh...I don't like this toots..."

"Well I don't like this either but it's a good thing after everything that happened!"

"So you and Leo acted very familiar around each other and Greggy with his eagle eyes on you probably noticed that immediately..."

"Yes. But to go from there to accuse me of sleeping with him! That's obnoxious!"

"Well, I'm sorry to say this but you gave him enough reasons to act like this."

"Who's side are you on Bette?! You're supposed to be my friend!"

"Relax, Okay. I'm just trying to make you understand each other since obviously you can't do anything but fume and explode around each other! Why can't you just let go of all this anger?"

"Because he can't let go of it! He always jumps right to conclusions instead of listening to me. I wanted to tell him the truth but here, at home, not making a scene at the media center...but no. He had to know immediately..."

"Well, you know Greggy. Patience is not his middle name!" Bette laughed.

"Look, all I know is that I don't want him around me anymore right now. I need to be with my son and alone." She stood up and headed for treys room.

"Yeah, like Gregory is going to allow that to happen..." Bette muttered and took another sip of coffee.

* * *

"Greggy! Heeey." Bette jumped right to Gregory as she heard him walk in.

"Bette. Is Olivia upstairs?" He cut to the chase.

"Na ah ah! I wouldn't go up there if I were you..." she tried to keep him from going further.

"Bette...please."

"Greggy, she needs to be alone. You are the last thing she needs right now."

"So she told you everything..."

"Of course. We're bffs remember?" She let a laugh out.

"Then you know how important it is that I speak to her. I behaved like an idiot earlier..."

"Greggy, Greggy...come sit with me." She invited him on the sofa. "What are you going to do, tell her you're sorry?"

"For example..."

"No. Don't do this." She said while Gregory looked confused.

"Why?"

"You don't just get such an outburst and then go like: "I'm sorry!". You can't expect her to take you seriously if you always explode on the first sign of trouble. You are beyond the point where you can apologize with words and expect her to buy it!"

"So what should I do in your opinion?" He asked at a loss as Bette had to laugh.

"Oh boy, I didn't see the day coming where you would ask Moi for advice. You really changed, didn't you? Is it for the better or the worse I wonder. What did you do to Greggy?" She made fun.

"Bette...tell me. I don't want... this and she doesn't want it either. I need to be with her and with Trey...and I want her to come with me to the board meeting in Palm Springs."

"Ahah! Dream on. She'll never agree to that."

"She has to!"

"Look, I know how you feel when you see men around her being a little too friendly. I know she gave you tons of reasons to suspect her...but I also know and trust me this time! I know she would never put her family at risk for some guy she just met."

"I wish I could believe that she "just" met him. You don't happen to know anything about this, do you?"

"Gregory! Believe me when I say that I know she didn't betray you, she couldn't after everything that you've been trough!" Bette avoided the actual question. "Do you really think she could do it after everything she did for you in the past months?" She continued.

"I want to believe it, damn it! I just...it all came back to me. I had to think about Del and Cole and AJ and that she shared things with them she only should have shared with me!"

"Yeah, I know...she has hurt you a lot by using the worst weapon she holds against you. Her own self. But you also did a lot of nasty things Greggy. Now you should both just calm down for once and stop being so damn impulsive!" She advised.

Gregory smiled knowing she was right. "How do I get her to come with me? How do I get her to forgive me and open up to me?"

"Honestly? By leaving her alone for the moment."

"I can't do that!" He stood up. "I need to see Trey. I want to spend time with him."

"Does it have to be today?"

"Yes! Today and every day from now on as a matter of fact! I'm going upstairs!"

"Gregory! Just please...don't push her. You should have learned by now that the more you push her, the faster she runs away. You have to take it slow, don't pressure her into giving you answers right away..."

"Thank you Bette." He smiled, "I appreciate your concern very much!"

"Don't thank me. Just do the right thing!" She asked of him as he headed upstairs.

He walked trough the hallway and saw the door to Trey's room open. He took little steps towards his room and peaked inside to see Olivia on the rocking chair with Trey on her lap who was sleeping, his head rested on her chest. He smiled at the view that stirred so many emotions in him. She hummed a melody he couldn't recognize, probably that's how she got him to sleep, he thought. Trey began denying his lunch naps by now and it was always a terror act to get him to sleep or to calm down. He was active and just wanted to explore the world...he grew up so quickly.

Olivia's humming had something soothing and relaxing, it was probably also how she got herself to calm down after the rage and anger they brought up to the surface earlier.

Gregory felt the urge to walk into the room and talk to her, explain himself and make everything alright again, just the way it was this morning. Gregory couldn't believe how fast things can change. This morning things were perfect, troubled indeed but still perfect because they had opened up to each other. How could she not want this too, he asked himself. How come it became so easy to suppress their real feelings and hurt separately instead of being together? When did they even start to make hurting easy?

The more he thought about it, the more he had the feeling he actually hated himself for what he had allowed to happen all these years. Did she hate herself too, he wondered. Suddenly he had pictures and flashbacks of all the nasty things they said to each other, the violent outbursts they threw at each other, how he found out about Cole and her, how he had to watch her being with AJ every day, how he framed her for murder, how she found her way back into his heart while he pretended to be Tobias... all these scenes in the back of his mind playing to the hum of her voice that was relaxing the tense vibes. He was at a loss for words. He figured that even if he would walk into the room, he wouldn't be able to say a word. All he could do would be to start crying - Gregory Richards crying! This thought alone made him cringe...but he would and he would desperately hold her and their son. Gregory longed to hold his son and to be with him but he knew that if he did walk in, he would interrupt this calm scene that played in front of his eyes and for the sake of that serenity, he chose not to follow his desire. He couldn't help thinking that Bette was probably right and that he should leave Olivia alone for the moment.

"Wow that was fast. Should I worry?" Bette asked Gregory as he came downstairs to sit next to her on the sofa.

„Oh Bette, I decided to follow your advice..."

„Wohow...I can't believe it!" She was amazed.

„I watched her with Trey, she didn't notice me. She cradled him in the rocking chair and hummed a wonderful melody that put him to sleep. It was the most beautiful thing I've seen in ages." He was terribly moved.

„Aw, Greggy!" Bette cupped his face.

„I guess that will have to do for today." He said hurt.

„Oh just be patient, she'll come around you'll see. Greggy, now don't mind me being nosy but...I can't help wondering what you're plans are."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean everything...look I know you have a lot of work to do and a lot of things to put in order after everything that's happened, but...this lifestyle you have right now..."

"Lifestyle?"

"Yes, you're constantly away and up to something, the media center, the newspaper, Livvy...you two barely see Caitlin and Sean anymore...don't you care about them?"

"Of course I do! I'm not trough with them Bette. They have lost track of their lives and I'm going to make sure they find their paths again...but I also understand that they're grown up and I can't keep on interfering with their lives. I need them to find their way to me and Olivia again. By themselves."

"But they are trying to. There's just nobody there at the end of the line. You and Livvy are confusing them."

"I don't think they care much about Olivia and me..." he said knowing they screwed up with their grown up children.

"But you're wrong! They do! They still need their parents." Bette was convinced.

"One thing at a time Bette. Anyway, I'm going back to the house now and see what they're up to. Besides, I have Tobias there to watch them. And Rose."

"Rose! God you should give that woman a raise!" Bette laughed.

"Yeah, She is confused too I know. She's managing two houses right now, I don't even know if I should get her to stay here or leave her at the other house..."

"Things are really complicated. A lot of people suffer alongside with you and Livvy...everyone is."

Gregory raised an eyebrow and thought about it for the first time that Bette was right with everything she said.

"Bette. That can change. But I need your help..."

"I don't think I like the sound of this!" She saw a spark in his eyes that reminded her of the old Gregory who was plotting trouble.

"Trust me, it's for the best. I need you to convince Olivia to come with me to Palm Springs."

"Why? Let her be here at home with Trey! Let her have some space."

"Bette, I'm afraid that if I do, I'll lose her...for good."

"No you won't! Don't be silly!" She tried to make him calm down.

"I can't let that happen. I need her to come with me."

"You really are a pain..." she said while they both laughed.

"Look, Ben and Maria are with me on this one. If I could count on you too..."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Just talk to her...convince her it's for the interest of our family. She won't turn that down." He was manipulative.

"...oooh..."

"Please Bette."

"Oh alright!" She gave in while he smiled.

"There is one more thing I need you to do." He stood up heading for the patio door.

"What?"

"I need you to write in your column about the board meeting."

"What? In the gossip column?" She didn't follow.

"Yes, you see...if you write about it in your column, people will know there is something really juicy going on and it will attract them like moths to the flame."

"But, you usually don't want me to do that...what's changed?"

"Bette, lets call it controlled gossip. You pretend it's gossip when in fact, it's just well placed publicity. It's what we want this town to know and believe. We're just pulling the strings." He smirked.

"You really are a fox!" She had to laugh at his plots. "Gregory Richards...you are too much for words! Alright, what do you want me to write?" Bette asked picking up a pen and paper.


	38. Palm Springs I

**Note** : the Palm Springs board meeting is a result of the Ben/Maria fanfiction on the SB forum I was talking about. The idea does not belong to me, I just played along with my storyline and let the characters get involved. Starting with these chapters, there will be a lot of crossovers that I might have to explain, please don't hesitate to ask if there are any plots missing. Thank you for reading!

* * *

Gregory walked into his house in the evening to find Tobias and Sean playing a game of chess. He had to smile remembering how he was introduced to this game by his uncle years ago and was pleased that Sean had such a great man by his side to keep him company.

"Uncle Tobias, Sean." He greeted.

"Dad. You're alive!" Sean made a mocking remark.

"Sean...I'm not in the mood for this right now." Gregory was exhausted. "Please don't start..."

"Sean, why won't you give your father and me some time alone? We can continue the game later." Tobias asked.

"Alright, but I counted the pieces!" Sean forced a laugh for his great-uncle as he walked past Gregory looking deceived.

Both Gregory and Tobias watched Sean go to his room as Gregory sat down on the seat facing his uncle and making another move with the pieces he found on the board.

"Sean will hate us for ruining his game." Tobias laughed.

"Sean hates me regardless of what I do." Gregory said dry.

"Now, son, don't say that. You know it's not true...now tell me. How are you doing?" Tobias asked looking on the board and trying to figure out his next step.

"Fine..?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"I don't know..." Gregory replied lazily watching his uncle move the bishop and smirking.

"What is the matter with you? I mean, I can't help noticing how troubled you and your children are...and I'm worried. They feel left alone, they're disoriented." Tobias expressed his worries while Gregory moved another pawn.

"Tobias...all I could hear last year was how much I was interfering and controlling their lives, what an awful father I was… Now, I let them live their lives and that's still wrong?" Gregory was indeed exhausted.

"Gregory...son..." Tobias paused knowing his nephew was really battling himself on this one. "You were always jumping from one extreme to another. You either care too much or not at all..."

"Not at all? That's not true..."

"Well I know that. But they don't." Tobias moved his bishop and took Gregory's rooke away.

"Look, I'm not as worried about them right now as I am about Trey and Olivia…and the business. I can't lose all that. Sean and Caitlin are all grown up, Caitlin is a married woman. And they always wanted to be left alone. That's what I'm doing right now, for the moment..until I get things straightened out on the other fronts. Besides, you are here...and I'm extremely grateful that you decided to stay a little longer..." Gregory looked at his uncle who was starting to corner him on the board.

"How could I not stay? You need me here. After everything I found out...I still can't believe you impersonated me!" He laughed.

"I don't know what I was thinking..."

"You wanted your life back that's what you were thinking. And now you have it, so don't mess it up again." Tobias advised watching Gregory dominating the board again.

"Chess!" Gregory had a lucky strike.

"I just don't understand how everybody believed you, how you pulled it off." The old man was still wondering.

"Me neither," Gregory laughed out loud, "I guess I just know you very well. We had a strong connection even tough we were so far apart. You were like a father to me uncle Tobias."

"And I'm forever sorry for what our family has put you trough. The fighting, the rivalry, for pushing me and keeping me away..."

"I understand that. I just wished you could have been a part of my grown up life, here...maybe I wouldn't have done some of the things I did to my family if I would have had you for my mentor, for advice and guidance." Gregory watched Tobias take control over the board again.

"You had everything you needed with you all along Gregory. Now if you didn't notice that by now, I think it's time for you to finally wake up." He said leaving Gregory puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"You had a family. A wonderful wife and two beautiful children. And in spite of everything that's happened, you still have a wonderful ...well ex-wife so to speak and three children now. You're a lucky bastard and you don't even know it!" Tobias was excited but Gregory was wondering if it was because of the game or of his statement regarding his life.

"I..."

"Focus, Gregory. Focus!"

"Tobias I'm not sure I can follow."

"Well I can see that! There goes your bishop!" The old man laughed.

"Tobias are we talking about the game or about my life?"

"I told you to focus! On BOTH! You see," Tobias was searching his pocket, "this is...let's say a little symbol of you." He put his compass on the table and a tea bag of tea mixture he has brought from England.

"The compass..." Gregory contemplated at the little object.

"Exactly. Now when I arrived here, it stopped working. I was out of my mind worried! This is the most precious thing I have that reminds me of you and of our time together. And I feared it was broken."

Gregory was deeply moved by the way his uncle held so tightly to their memories together, keeping the little compass like a token with him for over 30 years.

"But then there was someone who took it in their hands...and looked at it with admiration and sincere respect." Tobias had to smile as he looked on the chess board again. "Gregory you're not focusing!" He paused, "and they opened it up and saw what was wrong immediately," he went on, "it took her one second, one tiny adjustment. Effortless. And the compass was as good as new."

Gregory stared at his uncle in awe remembering he watched him and Olivia that night with the compass and understood what his uncle was trying to tell him. Thinking about it Gregory knew that whenever he felt like he wasn't functioning anymore, it took Olivia seconds to turn that around. Mostly with a smile, or just hearing her laugh with Bette about some things he didn't understand, a soft stroke on his arm as a sign of reassurance, a well placed kiss on his lips. Whatever gesture, be it so insignificant, it made him function again.

"And the tea bag?" Gregory tried to save his position on the board.

"I was wondering if you'll ask." Tobias smirked. „She is as the content of this bag: strong, lively, fragrant, unpredictably spicy on times, but always a mesmerizing experience. And the fact that this tea bag is here, today, is only because of you! It arrived two and a half years late but it arrived nonetheless." Tobias joked around making Gregory smile.

"I think I understand what you're getting at...thank you, uncle Tobias."

"Don't thank me. There is one thing you didn't understand tough... check mate!" He shouted happy. "When I told you to focus, I meant this game but also your life of course...don't let anyone corner you and ruin your game son! Take what's yours. Make it yours again. But don't forget who you are: a loving husband, a dedicated father and a very passionate man who was given a second chance to live life to the fullest. Don't throw that away!" Tobias tried his best to animate his nephew to do the right thing, watching him play with the tea bag that symbolized Olivia. "Give me that, thank you!" Tobias said taking the tea bag from Gregory.

"What are you doing with it?"

"I'm going to drink it of course!" He headed for the kitchen, "It just a tea bag after all!" He said amusing Gregory who smiled shaking his head.

* * *

"Oh boy, Olivia is going to kill me for this!" Bette muttered loudly while stroking on the computer, preparing her next column. „Gregory and Ben must be out of their minds...well maybe Olivia won't read it, she's not into reading the newspapers anyway...oh what am I saying, of course she'll read it … my head will roll!" she was talking to her computer as if it would actually listen to her.

She went on writing and deleting, unsure about her words choice until she snapped out of the process as her mobile phone rang.

„Hello?"

„Aunt Bette! I need to see you."

„Why, what happened?"

„The Media Center is pure madness at the moment. I need your help!" Annie was short in her explanations.

"Everybody needs my help!" Bette threw her head back staring at the ceiling and complaining.

"Listen. Meet me at the Deep in an hour. Jude and I will explain everything." She hung up.

"Ah! Hellooo, poopsie!" Bette shut her phone. "They all just can't stop can they!?" She muttered slamming her laptop shut and going to her room to change.

* * *

 _If I tell Gregory about Leo he will be so mad at me for not saying anything sooner...but he needs this investment...oh what am I going to do?_ Olivia thought while watching Trey play _This secrecy is going to ruin the little progress we have made...Gregory really seems to want this to work, for Trey's sake..._ She caressed Trey's head and smiled at him. _Do I want this to work?_ "God I am so horrible, he is willing to forgive me for so many things...and here I go again, keeping secrets from him..." she said out loud as Trey looked at her confused. "Oh baby...what kind of family were you born in? Your mommy and daddy are such bitter, angry and manipulative people... we don't know how to love without hurting the ones most dearest to us. We don't even know how to love you, because if we did, you would be with your daddy right now and we would both play with you...just like we didn't know how to love your sister and your brother, they ended up hating us both because we thought we knew it all..." she cried while Trey directed his attention back to his toys.

"Livvy, don't you even dare say something like this!" Bette stood in the door step.

"Bette, oh I didn't hear you." Olivia wiped her tears and stood up.

"But I heard you toots, loud and clear!"

"I'm sorry Bette but it's the truth."

"The truth? You want to know the truth? You and Gregory are the cowards of this millennium!"

"What?!"

"You are so afraid that this might actually work between the two of you, that you both decide to recur to the old ways like you want to stop this from happening!"

"Bette...that's not true!"

„Like hell it's not! How can you even say that you two are not capable of loving? How can you say that Caitlin and Sean hate you?"

„Because it's true Bette! Look at the mess we have made of our lives! And in spite of everything that we have been trough these past few months, we still can't let go of all the anger. We still can't trust each other!"

„Because you are two loonies that's why! You are so used to deceit and anger, to lose your temper around each other..." Bette continued softer „you are so used to the pain that you decide to run away instead of working things out, running away has become a habit...Livvy you need to tell him about Leo. Forget about the project! Forget about the business, that's just money and be honest, you don't need that. You have everything you could wish for..."

„But I also know how much Gregory needs an occupation, especially now that he has lost his practice license. It's not about money, Bette. We don't need more money."

„Olivia, this project is going to work even without Leo. Samuel is interested in the project as it is, it has nothing to do with Leo. So if you tell Greggy nothing will change."

„Oh everything will change Bette! Samuel is so interested in this because he can have his fingers in it thanks to Leo. Leo will monitor the whole thing making sure to work in Samuels interest. If Samuel loses Leo on this front, he won't do this anymore, trust me I know him well enough. He's a business man trough and trough. Just like Gregory..."

„Do you really think Gregory would chose business before his own family? Do you honestly think that if you'll ask him sincerely, he would pick the business first?"

"You want to know what I honestly think? I think Gregory wants it all. He isn't used to compromise. He wants money, he wants fame, he wants loyalty, he wants his children to be around, he wants this house, and the other one too, he wants..."

"...he wants you."

"Well maybe. But it always has to work the way he wants it, doesn't it?"

"He has changed Olivia, he has believe me. Doesn't it wonder you why he wasn't here by now making another scene? Because he understood that it's not what you want. And he accepted it."

"What I want..." Olivia laughed.

"Yes, he respects what you want."

„What I want is normality. And to Gregory normality means working, being occupied, his hungry mind is constantly up for a new challenge. You know him!"

„I know he needs you and this little boy who's growing up faster than you'd like. You can still offer him a normal childhood Olivia."

„I want to..."

„Good. Then you need to see Greggy and tell him about Leo before the project takes shape. Besides, don't you think Greggy will have Leo checked up? He probably knows everything by now!"

„I know. It's probably the first thing he did after that meeting..."

„So, what better way to build up some trust than telling him? He needs to know from you."

„Oh Bette he is going to kill me!"

„Now now. He won't."

„You know how aggressive he is. He can't stop himself!"

„Try him. Come on, get Trey ready and I'll give you a lift."

„Where are you going?"

„Oh, I'm meeting Annie at the Deep."

"What for?" Olivia was curious.

"Just some aunt-niece quality time." She lied.

"Oh..." Olivia took Trey to change him before leaving. "Wait a minute. Do you really think I should go now? I can wait until tomorrow..."

"Now! Get out!" Bette ordered around laughing.

"Alright alright! God sometimes I wonder who's side you're really on!" Olivia muttered leaving the room.

* * *

"Hey mom, can I come in, what are you up to?" Casey knocked on the door while entering the suite his mother was staying in. He walked in seeing his mothers suitcases spread on the bed, her clothing lying around the room.

"Casey! I'm fine, come on in!"

"Mom, are you leaving again?"

"It's just a trip, just for a couple of days."

"Is it the Palm Springs thing?" Casey knew from the newspaper's late night print of the gossip column.

"Yes. This meeting is very important for the company." Alex explained while still packing her things.

"But...you're something like a silent share holder, do you really have to go?"

"I was as involved in this project when it started just like everybody else. I want to do whatever in my power to help it succeed." She was easy going.

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Casey, what are you talking about?"

"Mom...I've seen the way you left the party the other night. After talking to Gregory Richards in Ben Evans office...? Is there something going on between you two?"

"No, why would you say that? We were talking business."

"So why did I get the feeling the whole party moved to the back of the house. Annie, Ben, Olivia, Bette, you and Gregory were all upstairs!" He noticed.

"As I said, it was business. Now what is really wrong son?"

"Mom, I told you the last time you were in Sunset Beach that I didn't like the amount of time you're spending with Gregory Richards. So now you're doing it again and I can't lose the feeling you're going to end up hurt." Casey said not knowing what had happened.

"Casey..sweetheart. I'm a big girl, don't worry about me! I'm much rather worried about you!" She said changing the subject.

"Me? Why?"

"Well...it seems to me things are pretty tense with you and the Cummings sisters...now that Meg is alone again, and you and Sarah are engaged, I don't think you talked things out back then. Meg certainly needs you as a friend but Sarah is who you chose to be with..."

"What are you getting at?" Casey couldn't follow.

"What I'm trying to say is that three is a crowd, Casey. You have to be careful."

"Mom, Meg and I are friends and Sarah is okay with that. Sarah and I both support Meg trough this tough time with her and Ben and Maria. There is nothing to worry about."

"Ben made his choice. And I just hope you made your choice clear. If it's Sarah you want by your side, you need to be careful with Meg. She's alone and vulnerable. You have a history there, and things don't go away just because you want them to. One man, two women, these things always end up nasty."

Casey had to laugh: "Mom, are we still talking about me and Sarah? Because I have a feeling we don't."

"Of course I am! I'm trying to warn you here. Don't make a mistake, that's all."

"No, I think you're the one who's afraid of this one man-two women constellation thing. Gregory, you and Olivia, maybe?"

"Don't be silly!" She tried to hide the situation.

"Mom, look I know you always did the right thing but somehow I have a feeling you're losing your heart to this man and I can't watch you get hurt!"

 _The damage is already done..._ Alex thought.

"I know how much you care for Gregory but this is obviously more. You know what? If you go to Palm Springs I'm coming with you!"

"What? Casey don't be ridiculous!" Alex panicked.

"I'm not, I will take Sarah with me, have a small vacation. I'm sure I can get my shifts changed with a colleague. It's all good."

"Casey you don't have to! Please!" She tried but Casey was determined.

"Mom, Besides the fact that I'm worried about you, I have to be around and know what's going on with the project. You know I'm an activist and can't stand the developments in this town at the cost of our nature and resources! I am sure there are some things I can achieve if I'm coming too. See you around!" He left without giving her a chance to discuss it any further.

* * *

„Well go ahead, press the doorbell! The door won't open up by itself!" Bette wanted to make sure Olivia is going in.

„Satisfied?" Olivia asked after pressing it.

„Very! I'll see you later at the house, bye toots!" Bette left to meet Annie.

„Mrs. Richards, what a nice surprise. Please, come in." Rose invited.

„Rose, good evening." she walked in with Trey looking around. „Is Gregory home?"

„Yes ‚mam."

„Would you please tell him I need to talk to him?"

„I'm sorry Mrs Richards...but you don't need to be announced in this house. Mr. Richards made it clear he wants you to come and go as you please. He is in the study."

„Well then, thank you." Olivia said raising both eyebrows surprised.

„Do you want me to take Trey for you?" Rose was polite.

„No!" she was quick to answer. „No, I'm sure Gregory would like to see him." she smiled knowing her primary instinct was to keep Trey as some sort of shield against Gregory since she was afraid he'd pick up where he left off this morning. It would be less likely for him to be violent if his baby son stood between them, she figured.

„Alright, if you need anything, let me know." Rose said and left to continue her chores.

„Gregory…?" Olivia opened up the door to his study and entered to see him with a children's book, asleep in his chair.

She couldn't help feeling guilty for having him at a distance from their son when he obviously ached to spend time with him. She moved forward to stand in front of his desk and noticed the framed pictures, the ones he loved most. Her and Caitlin, their family photo, the photo where she surprised him from behind while Caitlin played around with the camera they gifted her on Christmas when she turned 19, and the newest picture she hasn't seen before, of her and Trey.

 _Because you don't know the amount of times I caught him looking at your pictures, reading the letters you wrote to him when you got married, how many times he drank to forget about you, how bitter and cold and dead he became without you...and I was dying inside just as much, every day I had to watch him._ she remembered Annies words from the party and felt even worse.

„Daddy bedtime!" Trey squeaked wanting to go to Gregory. Olivia put him down and watched him walk with little steps to his father. Gregory opened his eyes startled and smiled immediately, reaching for his son.

„Hey champ!" He rubbed his eyes before grabbing him to settle him on his lap. „Olivia.."

„I'm sorry we woke you up…" she said smiling.

„Oh don't be! I didn't intend to sleep…" he said directing his attention to Trey who was flipping the pages to the book.

„Daddy bedtime story." Trey repeated.

„You want daddy to read you a bedtime story?" Gregory laughed, his voice clear and light.

„Yes." The boy replied as Olivias heart melt away.

„The owl and the pussycat?" She asked amused at the choice.

„I always liked this poetry book. Trey loves it too, don't you?"

„5 pound note!" Trey said showing at a picture inside.

„That's right, „wrapped up in a 5 pound note"…" Gregory helped out while Trey laughed.

Gregorys face brightened up the moment he woke up and set eyes on Trey, but the minute he directed his glance to Olivia, a dark cloud of sorrow covered it. He swallowed a lump and kept silent. Olivia stood in front of his desk, feeling a chill running down her spine, but she kept silent as well.

„So," he started after a few moments, „what miraculous encounter do I owe this surprise?"

„I…I wanted to talk to you…" she hesitated.

„Alright…what about? You want to lecture me about this morning…or do you want to tell me that Caitlin is pregnant?" He asked as she froze in shock.

„How do you even know?" She was at a loss for words.

„So it's true…" he shook his head.

„Gregory…"

„Save it Olivia. You knew this all along and again, you decided to keep quiet about it."

„It was not my decision! It was Caitlin's! She begged me not to tell anyone about it! Not even Cole knows and he is the father of that child!" She defended herself.

„And I am Caitlin's father! I have every right to know about her condition!" He ranted. „I thought…I thought she couldn't be pregnant again. How did it happen?" He tried to calm down.

„Well, it began with Caitlin and Cole looking for solutions to this problem…they were considering treatment and even an adoption as a possibility." She explained. „But she recovered from her car accident, the wounds she suffered from her miscarriage are healed Gregory!" She was happy for her daughter.

Gregory was quiet.

„She went to see Tyus for the treatment and when he checked her up, he couldn't believe it, she was pregnant!" She smiled.

„How far along is she?"

„9 weeks."

„That's…"

„…not far enough to say if she'll be able to carry the pregnancy to term. That's why she wants it to still be a secret."

„But.."

„Gregory, look…we had so many other things to concentrate on, you were in prison, your trial, your stroke…I didn't even think about Caitlin's pregnancy at that time." She tried.

„I still don't understand. Did she know how desperate Cole was to prevent us from revealing Treys real paternity?"

„No, I couldn't tell her…I didn't want her to get her hopes up, you know how …precarious this topic was to all of us….I couldn't tell anyone…"

„Is that why you didn't press any charges against Cole after he strangled you?"

„Oh Gregory how could I do this to the father of my grandchild? How could I put Caitlin trough even more stress than she already was in because of you? Besides, Coles attack was a desperate act of a man who thought he would lose his child, the only one he thought he'd ever have…I'm sure you understand…?" She asked carefully knowing he acted the same way.

„Why didn't you tell me?"

„Because, we are not in that kind of relationship. I am constantly asking myself what this is with you and me…one day we talk, the next one we're fighting…I don't feel comfortable telling you things." She was honest.

„But our children should come first no matter the situation between us." He was worked up again.

„I know…I just…I tried to respect Caitlins wish. She's a grown woman after all."

„I guess she is…" he sighed.

„Gregory, why are you so mad about this? Don't you see that this is everything Caitlin ever wanted? Gregory, you have got everything you ever wanted" she pointed at Trey sitting on his lap, „your wishes were granted…try to be happy for Caitlin, let her wishes come true as well." She begged.

„Olivia…you know I want her to be happy. I never wanted anything else for her. But a child with Cole…"

„Oh God, when are you going to let go of this? Don't you see that they were meant to be together? Nothing will break them up."

Gregory sighed again. „It's just that…I can't believe the Richards and the Deschanel family are actually bonding, again…."

„This can't be about the feud between you and AJ, can it?" She was at a loss for words.

„Things are….messed up to say the least…"

„Gregory I cannot believe you would actually try to break Caitlin and Cole up for the sake of your rivalry with AJ! This is sickening!" She was disgusted.

„Olivia!" Gregory stood up holding Trey close, „I am not plotting against Cole!" He was appalled.

„Well then whats this all about it?"

„Look, God this is so complicated…" he looked at the ceiling while Olivia frowned worried.

* * *

„Alright poopsie, here I am. Where's Jude? Where's my double vodka martini?" Bette was annoyed.

„Aunt Bette, relax will you? What's the matter with you?"

„With me? Am I the only one sane around here? What's the matter with all of you?"

„Jude will be here any minute and we'll explain everything to you. Okay, so relax!" Annie waved the bartender over and asked for two drinks. „In the meantime, I think I have to tell you how brilliant you are. Your gossip column is perfect!" Annie laughed.

„Meh…" she took a sip of booze.

„Okay now stop that! What's the matter?"

„The fact that you're all scheming around thinking it's doing any good…I'm telling you, this Palm Springs board meeting is going to be a catastrophe!" Bette was sure.

„Not to us aunt Bette, it's going to be a catastrophe to everybody who tries to interfere with our lives, to everyone who wants to take down the gods of this town." Annie explained while Bette eyed her curious.

"Well, I have no idea what it is that you're all up to but I hate being a part of it!"

"Aunt Bette, you'll love being a part of it! Trust me. I mean, you're on team Richards, aren't you?"

"Why do you think I wrote those things Gregory wanted printed in my column?" Bette whispered.

"Well there you go. So you're already a part of this. Now, with your help, we'll get everything back on track in no time!" Annie was happy.

"This is so tiring...I'm just worried Annie, that's all. You saw what lying and scheming did to you, to Olivia and Gregory...to everyone in fact. I wish this would just end..." she said as she noticed Jude and Samuel walk towards them.

"What is he doing here?" Bette asked surprised.

"Just wait and watch!" Annie grinned.

"Ladies." Jude greeted.

"Jude, Samuel!" Bette put a happy face on.

"Mrs. Katzenkazrahi. What a pleasure to see you again!" Samuel was a gentleman.

"Ohoho, please, it's Bette for you!"

"So, let's sit down somewhere else where we can talk." Annie took over and headed for a free table.

"Alright. We're here to talk about the board meeting in Palm Springs." Jude began.

"Is there anything else on peoples mind but that damn board meeting?" Bette was still disturbed.

"Bette, this board meeting means the world to us. To your friends, remember them?" Jude tried.

"Oh of course I do and yes, I know how important this is to everyone. But I don't like it how you're trying to make this some sort of...cirque du soleil!"

"Well, you yourself have written quite some incredible things about this..." Samuel grinned.

"Yeah...I did. So, what's the deal?"

"Okay so listen aunt Bette! You are going to accompany Samuel on this trip."

Both Bette and Samuel choked on their drinks. "I'm doing what?!" Bette couldn't believe her ears.

"Just listen. We can't count on Olivia to work with us on this one. So we need you, Samuel to take over the media part. I know you're here in town for other reasons but we also know you're a friend of Gregory and Olivia and we want to ask you to help us." Jude explained.

"I have nothing to do with this...Resort project." Samuel was worried.

"You don't. And you're involvement means just to make sure the media is ready to capture what we want them to. Have your people there and make sure to broadcast what we give you when the time is right." Annie explained.

"Look, I don't know if Olivia is going to want me to do this behind her back..." Samuel backed off.

"Olivia is not thinking clear right now...you saw her and Gregory today. I mean, I'm sure she'll come around by the time we're there but we can't take the risk. Trust me, she's going to thank you later." Jude tried to convince him.

"Well...they do seem like they could use a little help...let me talk to Leo about this, after all, he is the best when it comes to marketing."

"No! Just don't!" Bette hurried to interfere while everyone was looking confused.

"Why, what's the problem with that?"

"Samuel...my dear," Bette put a husky voice on, "this is a very sensitive matter. It's also private family business...Leo is...well even if he's qualified he is not close to us." She explained.

"Private? You'll have the whole town down there and the west coast broadcaster airing whatever you want me to air...I think private is not...accurate." Samuel laughed.

"Samuel, listen. Things are complicated. Yes, this is going to be a huge public event. Nevertheless the reasons behind this, the details, they're private. Now can we count on you to keep this to yourself and help us out?" Jude asked as Samuel was thinking about it frowning.


	39. Palm Springs II

"Gregory, what are you talking about?"

"I don't even know where to start... this board meeting in Palm Springs, it is going to be very important for the project." He began.

"What, you think I don't know that? But what does it have to do with Caitlin and Cole?"

"Indirectly it does. Now, what's the missing puzzle piece to this project?" He tried to make her understand differently.

"Well, it's actually all set, your reputation and the reputation of the Liberty is restored, the shell construction is going to be finished as planned...the only thing I can think of is the problem with the land..." she paused and then turned around, "AJ?"

"Exactly. AJ and the damned sand he owns."

"But he's gone, isn't there some sort of policy that allows you and Ben to decide as a majority over this?"

"No, it's not that easy. AJ had everything backed up...besides, you don't really think he'll be able to stay away long enough, do you?"

"So you think he'll be there, in Palm Springs?"

"I have a feeling he already is there..." Gregory sighed.

"But, I mean if he's there, you can have him arrested for attempted murder. He would be no threat."

"That's exactly the problem. Even if he won't be a threat, his son, Cole...he _could_ be a threat. Now what do you think he'll do, will he give up everything for Caitlin's sake, not even knowing that she's pregnant or will he fight for daddy dearest?"

"Oh my God...Gregory.."

"Yes. You see, this whole pregnancy thing...it makes it difficult for me, for us Olivia, to start a war against AJ and Cole..."

"But we have to tell him then! If he knows that Caitlin is carrying his child, he won't do anything to damage us as he knows how important family is to Caitlin."

"Is it that important to her?" Gregory was doubting his children.

"Oh...Gregory what are we going to do?"

Gregory smirked knowing he got Olivia right where he wanted her: worrying about the family.

"We can figure something out...if you come with me to Palm Springs.." he tried eventually.

"Gregory, you and I, we can't survive a three floor ride in an elevator, what makes you think we can survive a couple of days in Palm Springs? Besides, my priority is Trey. God knows I want to help the family business but I'm a mother first of all and Trey needs me more than you do." She turned down.

Gregory decided to let go of pursuing her as he knew that Maria and Bette will do the rest for him. He already planted the seed of doubt and worry, he just had to wait.

"Well...I guess I will have to think of something on my own then..."

"Yes, I guess you do." She remained on her position.

"So, you said you wanted to talk to me. What about actually?" He finally asked as Olivia snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh...umm...I think I should get Trey home, he needs his sleep it's late already." She grabbed Trey from Gregory's arms as both held him tight, their hands touching briefly. "Gregory..." she begged.

"I'm sorry, I just wish I could..." he paused and then turned around to grab the book. "Will you please at least read this to him?" He asked.

"I will be glad to do so." She smiled at him feeling sorry for the way things were.

Olivia walked out and let a deep sigh take over her lips. She rolled her eyes looking at the ceiling, somewhat happy that Gregory knew about the baby, but she was annoyed at herself for being such a coward and not telling him about Leo. But how could she drop that news on him after she saw how mad he was that she kept Caitlin's pregnancy from him? He would have lost it, she figured.

"Let's go home, sweetheart. Yes, it's bedtime..." she talked to Trey walking out of the house.

* * *

"So I shall regard all this as an...amicable favor for Gregory and Olivia?" Samuel made again sure he understood.

"Exactly. You do realize that the Sunset Beach Marina project is depending on the realization of the Resort. If Gregory and Olivia don't get out of this successful, it's very likely that they won't even think of another project for the future..." Jude explained as Samuel sighed acknowledging he was probably right in his assumption.

"Okay, so what do I have to do with all this?" Bette had lost track of her attributions.

"Aunt Bette, you will have to convince Olivia to come with you. If you go, she will definitely follow. Plus, you will be in charge of the reports on this meeting. You'll get your gossip column juicier than ever!" Annie explained.

"So why do I have to accompany Samuel? Does this have to be some sort of official play date?" Bette asked hitting on Samuel who had to laugh alongside with Jude.

"That's exactly what people have to believe. Look, I know you're not in the mood for this. But we have to trigger people's mind. Keep them busy. You and Samuel will be in control over what the media needs to know. Plus, you will want to keep an eye on my little cousin, don't you?" Annie smirked.

"Ems? What does my kitten have to do with all this?" Bette was worried.

"Sean and Emily are going too. Ben asked Sean to take care of the catering so he and Emily are combining this with a vacation." Jude explained.

"Oh that! Dragging two young and innocent people into this!" She was mad.

"Sean is Ben's employee. He only asked for a favor now this is nothing to worry about."

"Like hell its not! Ben has tons of employees. He needs Sean to make sure his mother follows, don't think I'm stupid!"

Both Annie and Jude had to grin knowing she was right.

Samuel couldn't help thinking that he hasn't seen so much plotting anywhere else in his entire life and began feeling attracted to these „little town blues".

"Mind explaining this?" Olivia sat in the dark living room waiting for Bette with the late night print of the Sentinel.

"Livvy! There you are! How did it go with Greggy?" She asked trying to avoid the column.

"Don't change the subject! Bette what is all this talk about "the new millennium, the brits, the conquerors, war, the …? _gods of Sunset Beach?_ " Just to mention some of your captions..." Olivia was angry.

"Well, guess it will do the trick to make sure everyone gets the hint."

"The hint? Hah, Bette this couldn't be more obvious! These are not hints these are...!"

"Facts, maybe?" Bette finished for Olivia. "Look, toots, as much as I would love to chit chat with you about my genius mind, I really have to go and pack!" She let out on purpose.

"Pack?!"

"Yes. Pack."

"Bette, don't you dare turn your back on me now! What are you packing for?"

"For the event of the millennium, the battle of the gods..." She elaborated seeing Olivia frowning, "for Palm Springs for gods sake!" She let out.

"Ah!"

"What? Do you have a problem with that?"

"A problem? No, Bette but...why?"

"Well, Samuel that charming, adorable prince in shiny armor has invited me to be his date - go figure." She lied as Olivia couldn't shut her dropped mouth.

"Just wait a second! Samuel is going too? Why?!"

"Ben and Gregory invited him to show him how these things work. You know, regarding the next project. They want to keep Samuel close on their base." She continued lying.

"...Leo?" Olivia worried.

"No, Leo is too busy with creeping on you. Besides. It's a date I told you."

"But, you and him? You don't even know each other!"

"And that's something we want to change." Bette laughed.

"Oh this can't be happening, the whole town is going to be there..."

"Literally. Sean, Emily, Cole, Caitlin...seems that everybody is going to attend except ...you." Bette said knowing Olivia was dying to know what was going to happen.

Olivia frowned : "I don't even want to know what Gregory did to convince everybody in the family to go with him. He's probably got Rose all packed as well!" She mocked.

"Toots, this is maybe the most crucial event in both Ben's and Gregory's life. "

"Everything is a crucial event of massive proportion ever since this "new millennium" started. I'm so tired of all this..."

"If this goes wrong, you families will suffer. People need Ben and Gregory. And they need their loved ones." Bette explained soft.

"Well...I guess they're all set then!" Olivia was in denial.

Bette knew Olivia was battling herself and smirked knowing she'll probably start packing in no time. There was just too much going on and too much at stake to let things just happen.

Olivia took a picture of her and Caitlin in her hands and looked at her dozen of missed calls from her children.

"Oh, my babies...you don't know how much I would want to keep you out of that crossfire...Caitlin...you and that little precious life you're carrying inside...you need to be protected..." she went on, "the worst part is...you already think that I am responsible for the feud between Gregory and AJ...and if this goes wrong, you'll blame me regardless of what I do. Damn it!" She was worked up. "Unless...unless I get AJ to back off, and this time for good!" She had an idea.

* * *

Gregory had everything set the next morning and everyone knew what they had to do for the upcoming event. He made sure Caitlin, Sean, Emily and Cole had a chauffeur and a car ready, he had his limo ready as Rose was preparing the last bits.

"Mr. Richards, are we ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes...just wait a few more minutes..." he looked at the clock hoping Olivia would have changed her mind. He couldn't help feeling disgusted at the thought of what might happen if AJ would actually decide to interfere with all this, he was sure he would try to drag Cole into this and consequently Caitlin too. Cole managed to work himself up from a construction worker to leading parts of the Resort site and was an important piece to this puzzle. If AJ would manage to get Cole on his side, the construction would stand still and the media would go crazy again.

"Mr. Richards?" Rose was unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry Rose, please put the last bags in the limo and wait outside." He said smiling.

Rose headed for the door and opened it up to see Olivia with Trey in her arms. Gregory turned around and grinned triumphing, eyeing her head to toe.

"Olivia." He was pleased to see her.

"Gregory. You don't happen to have two spare seats, do you?" She asked.

"Oh, I just happen to have." He laughed telling Rose to take care of Olivia's bags.

"Rose?" Olivia was amused that Gregory had Rose come with him.

"Well, I had a feeling I would need her around." He couldn't wipe the grin off.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

* * *

"Mrs. Mitchum, welcome to our humble hotel, we're very happy to have you here madam!" The receptionist greeted Alex.

"Humble?" She raised her eyebrow. "I wouldn't call it that. You're renowned for the luxury you offer your guests." She replied smiling.

"We have to thank you mrs Mitchum. Your suite is ready. Oh and we're preparing your sons suite as we speak."

"Very nice. He should arrive in a couple of hours. Thank you." She announced. "Tell me, do you know when the other guests will arrive?" She asked.

"Let me see," he flipped some pages in his registry book. "Some are arriving late this evening, some only tomorrow morning. Anyone in particular you're interested in?"

"Mr. Gregory Richards, please. He is a very let's say, _close_ friend." She whispered.

"Oh, I see." The receptionist smiled. "Well, he will join us for dinner." He informed.

"Thank you very much!" She said leaving a 50 dollar bill on the counter. As she headed for the elevator to the upper floors where all the luxurious suites were located, she saw a man who spontaneously turned away and changed course. She couldn't see and recognize his face but his act made her suspicious.

 _Let the games begin.._. She thought to herself as she believed it must have been a paparazzo.

* * *

"Are we sure we don't want Rose to sit here, with us?" Olivia was irritated that Gregory had Rose sitting in the front next to Steve, on the other side of the tinted glass while he cornered her with Trey in the back of the limo.

"No, we wouldn't want to bore her on this 4 hours drive with business nonsense, now would we?" He laughed.

"4 hours? But there's a much shorter route. Are you saving money?" She joked around thinking he didn't want to pay for the highway tax along Riverside.

"No." He bursted out laughing. "I just thought we could stop at Diamond Valley, visit some national parks, for Trey..." he said waiting for her reaction.

"Well, I thought you were in a hurry to get this over with. Fun and leisure were not on the menu..." she wondered as she prepped Trey's bottle with apple juice.

"We have enough time. The meeting is tomorrow, we have everything set. And now that you're here...things couldn't be better." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh...there are still so many things I need to organize! I have to call the hotel for a suite for me and Trey and ..." she flipped her mobile phone open.

"It's all been taken care of, Liv. You and Trey have a suite, including a room for Rose." He smirked.

"Ah!" She was speechless. "How did you know?"

"How did I know what? That you're not going to be able to let your family go trough this alone? That you need to keep the promise you made to this family, to protect our children, their well being? I just took a close guess." He laughed.

"Well... it seems I'm very predictable."

"No, if there is something I am never sure about, that's you and your actions." He had to laugh again. "But what I know is that this family means everything to you and I know you couldn't let anything happen to the things we fought so hard for." He explained as she kept quiet tucking Trey in in his little seat. He fell asleep with his bottle in his tiny hands and Olivia had to smile amused.

"He's so gorgeous." She said.

"Like mother like son." He couldn't help it.

"Gregory!"

"I mean it, look at you, all high class business attire. You look wonderful as usual." He complimented her on her wardrobe choice.

"Well, my whole suitcase is filled with this type of clothing...I don't want to be underdressed for this, what do you all call it, _battle of the gods_?" She was amused and they both had to laugh. "But I guess it's too much for a national park visit, don't you? I mean, a national park, in these?" She unwillingly teased him showing him her high heels while he was staring at her legs barely able to keep his cool. "I wonder what the people will think of us, in suits, with a little toddler." She laughed.

"Whatever they want to think." He stood up to sit next to her. "The world doesn't matter Liv. This right here matters, you and me and our son." He took her hand to kiss it while she was looking confused but amused at the same time. She couldn't help inhaling his cologne, the scent she knew so very well, that made her want to close her eyes and let herself drawn into. Her thoughts wandered in corners of her mind filled with passionate memories they shared. How the smell of their perfume or cologne could make both crave for the other, how feeling each other's breath so close to their skin could make them melt away. How they would look at each other's lips anticipating to devour them, just as they did now.

"Just tell me one thing," she snapped out of her daydream, somewhat ruining the moment "where are you going to stay?" She asked out of nowhere as he lowered his head laughing.

"The question is, where do you want me to stay." He finally said and leaned in to kiss her as she let him.

* * *

"No...we can't.." Olivia moaned trying to break free from Gregory's grip. His hands were wandering all over her body, searching their way beneath her long blazer that she still had on.

"I know you want this Liv.. God I had to think the whole night about you." He admitted, still trying to free her from her clothing.

"Gregory, please...just stop." She pushed him back, arranging her lose curls behind her ears. "Look, we just can't!" He sank his head and rested it on her shoulder, keeping quiet. "I can't pretend nothing happened yesterday, I mean we still haven't talked about it, about so many things actually. I can't accept these outbursts that you have, and then pretend nothing happened." She was still breathing heavily.

"Liv...I am really sorry for the way I behaved. But do you honestly blame me? I mean, that guy is obviously up to no good, everyone noticed. A blind man would see it!"

"I know. Trust me, I know. And we need to talk about it because you indeed have a reason to doubt him. But regardless of Leo...it's the way you lose control that really has me worrying. You're aggressive and so full of hatred, I can see that in your eyes. You're scaring me..."

"It's not hatred! God, how many times do I have to tell you that I could never really hate you, you should now it by now... I'm just angry...I can't stop feeling this way whenever I see a man...even look at you..."

"You always say that like..."

"Like I mean it! I can't share you, I can't watch other men drooling over you and just stay aside! I can't bear the thought, I never could. And the worst part is that you know it damn well Olivia! And you used this against me over and over again." He said in full honesty.

"Gregory.."

"Did it ever cross you mind that I too felt insecure when it came to you?"

"You, insecure?" She was almost amused. "You had a swarm of women dying to run into your arms! Annie pursued you until she got what she wanted. Even Alex turned out she couldn't resist you! What the hell were you insecure about?"

"I knew you could have any man you ever wanted. God you had to sleep with a man half your age to prove that to me!" He pressed his teeth together to relieve stress. "I wasn't insecure thinking I couldn't find another woman..."

"No, you handled that perfectly fine Gregory!" She meant Annie.

"But I was insecure and out of my mind worried to lose you. I never wanted just any woman, or another woman. I wanted _the_ woman, you Liv."

"So you thought that by ignoring me in our marriage, you'll keep me with you? That by marrying Annie you would show me just how worried and insecure you felt? And be honest here, you married Annie - a woman almost half you age too - a long time before you knew about me and Cole!"

"I hoped that you'd turn to me, talk to me...want me back..."

Olivia was in a lack of words as he went on. "But instead, you used the deadliest weapon against me...You always have, knowing what it did to me..."

"Did I know? Because you always let me believe that you didn't care. I could have been gone for days, weeks even and you wouldn't have noticed! And when you were married to Annie, you did the most painful things to me..." She couldn't help saying.

"I did it to hurt you back, to give you a taste of your own medicine..." he admitted.

"Well, you did a hell of a job..." they were both quiet. "Listen Gregory, this trip hasn't even started yet and we're already on round one. Please, don't turn this into a horror scenario...I only came with you on this business trip for the sake of the project and to figure out how to keep Caitlin and Sean out of this!"

"Alright. I'm just, so desperate to find a way to make things right again. For all of us...when I see that someone is trying to interfere with that...I..."

"Gregory, this type of behavior nearly cost you your entire life. You need to calm down and change your ways!" She reminded him of his past deeds.

"I know..."

They were again silent.

"So, will you hear me out and swear to God you won't explode?" She regained her strength and courage thinking she couldn't expect him to change if she couldn't change her coward ways of constantly keeping things from him, afraid of his reaction. He looked at her frowning and managed to finally say yes.

"Alright then...before you say anything just listen."

"I promise."

"It all started after you were imprisoned and I went to San Francisco ..."

* * *

Casey and Sarah made their way into the suite Alex had booked for them and they couldn't stop staring at everything surrounding them.

"My God Casey, this is so beautiful!" Sarah was in awe.

"Yeah, my mom always spoiled me like this when we were traveling..."

"I never had such a beautiful hotel suite in my whole life!" She was excited. "Look, a note." She said as she picked up a note from the table that was beautifully decorated.

 _For the soon to be Mrs. and Mr. Mitchum. May your love always be as strong as it is today! Love, mom._

"Aw, it's from your mom! She's so lovely, really a great woman!" She was moved.

"I know. She is my mom after all." Casey laughed pulling Sarah close into a kiss. "We have plenty of time until dinner, why don't we...find a way to pass the time in this beautiful suite?" He smiled watching her turn from happy to sad. "What's the matter?"

"Casey, I can't help feeling bad for Meg..."

"Sarah, we talked about this. I'm sorry too but she's a big girl you know. She will have to deal with her own demons, we have a future to look forward to." He tried hard to reassure Sarah of his commitment as he remembered his mother's words.

"I know, but she's my little sister and I need to protect her. She has done some awful things but who am I to judge? After what I did myself? We all have our motives...at some point in our lives we make decisions and they're not always the right ones." Sarah explained.

"Look, I support you and Meg. She's my friend and I am also sorry for her. But I also know that you and I need to focus on ourselves now. We can't change what's going on. She'll be fine eventually, she'll find a new love interest sooner or later and everything will be okay."

Sarah looked worried.

"What?"

"It's just that, sometimes I'm afraid about who her new love interest will be eventually..." she insinuated.

"Come on, I don't want to talk about Meg anymore..." he pretended not to understand what she meant. "I have an idea, why don't we go and see what my mom is up to. Let's grab something to drink downstairs together. Maybe it will keep your mind off Meg for a while..." he suggested.

"Alright. I could use something to drink."

They left their suite and knocked on the door of Alex's suite who was just next door.

"Mom? It's me! Can we come in?"

Alex came to open the door and invite both Sarah and Casey in as Casey couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mom? What is this?" He confronted her.

* * *

Gregory went with his hands trough his hair, his elbows rested on his thighs as he looked at the floor of the limo.

"Gregory..? Say something, please." Olivia begged for a reaction.

After another few moments of silence he raised his head to look at her. It was obvious he was tormented and fighting his wish to shout around. "You wanted me to keep calm didn't you?" Was all he could say.

"Well, yes but...don't you have anything to say about this?"

"Oh Olivia, I don't think you want to hear that." He looked around, searching for something to capture his attention but unluckily the car seats weren't much help. "I just...I don't even know what to say..you knew he participated to AJ's blackmail plan, he stalked you in San Francisco, he tried to find out about your plan to reveal Trey's paternity, he applied for a job at the radio station - and got hired! - and he now works for Samuel to get close to you trough a new project...and you didn't say a word to me. What do you think I have to say about this?" He was at a loss for words.

"But can't you see why I did it?" She was trying.

"No. No I can't! I can't understand why you would deliberately risk our well being and our progress with eachother. Why you would rather let me believe that you've slept with him than telling me the truth..."

"Look, I know that it doesn't make any sense at first sight...but trust me I did it for you!"

"For me?!"

"Yes damn it, for you! I know how much you need a new business, especially now that you have lost your license! You need the work, the challenge! If I would have told you about Leo, you would have never agreed to the meeting with Samuel and he is in Sunset Beach because of us, of you. He is a very powerful and wealthy man, his connections reach out to the whole west coast. If he invests in the Marina, it'll catapult you and Ben to a whole new level."

Gregory sighed. "Olivia, I have enough work for a lifetime. We have dozens of smaller projects to keep us busy, the Resort is far from being completed, I can't complain that I'm in a lack of work."

"But...you've lost your attorneys license. You loved your job, you lived for that job! It was everything you ever wanted your entire life, to be a successful attorney. And you were...always hungry for new challenges. Your brain needs it like your body needs the air you breathe! So I thought...if you would keep yourself busy with big projects such as the Resort and the Marina, you wouldn't miss the court as much..." she lowered her head as he had to laugh. "What?" She couldn't understand his reaction.

"Oh Liv...you really have a very, let's say - special - way of seeing things."

"But you do understand?" She was unsure. Gregory grabbed her face and made her look at him.

"Funny enough, I do. You always had your crazy ways to deal with your problems...and I know that most of the secrets you kept from me had a good reason in their core. But I'd much rather know so that we can work together on these things. If I had known, I could have reacted properly or talk to Samuel about it..."

"But you wouldn't have listened, you never do. Your anger and these outbursts you have, they keep you from thinking rationally. You would have thrown both Samuel and Leo out of the media center, you would have imagined everyone wanting to harm you...you only listened now, because I begged you and because..." she paused.

"Because I want to show you that I can be different. But if we want to trust each other, we need to talk about these things." He laughed again confusing her. "Now that I know what this is all about, I can take care of everything Liv." He placed a small kiss on her lips.

"You're not angry with me?"

"No...because I know your intentions were good. And this shows me once again that you care for me."

Olivia sighed relieved and smiled at him, grabbing the hand that was still cupping her face.

"But..." he let go of her confusing her even more.

"But?"

"I would really like to know what you're up to for tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"Liv, you wouldn't have come with me if you wouldn't have something in mind... let's put all the cards on the table! What are you up to?"

"Oh...I'm not so sure you're going to follow this plot either..." she laughed as he joined her.

"Try me." He answered while the limo came to a stop as they reached Diamond Valley.

"Mr. and Mrs. Richards, we arrived to Diamond Valley." Steve let the tinted glass slide down.

"Thank you Steve, we'll go for a walk, you and Rose can take a break." He directed his attention back to Olivia. "Sweetheart?"

"Mhm?" She was surprised he called her that. She hadn't heard him call her that in ages but it made her heart skip a beat.

"To me, you are more worth than all the diamonds in this world. You and our children. Don't ever forget that. There is nothing we can't do if we work together! Trust me when I say that everything will be just fine as long as we confide in each other."

For the first time it was her to reach out for him and kiss him. She wanted to believe from the bottom of her heart that Gregory could change and decided to give him a chance. There were still many unresolved issues and unspoken truths that needed to be revealed but she figured it would all come in time. For the moment, they would have to work with what they had. And that was more than what they had a few months ago.

* * *

"Mom, I asked you something! What the hell is he doing here?" Casey raged while Sarah looked confused.

"Now Casey, that's not a very polite greeting! Just come on in and sit down." Alex invited.

"Casey, Sarah." AJ stood up and reached his hand for a shake that Casey ignored.

"Mom?!"

"Listen honey, AJ and I just ran into each other in the lobby. We're talking about the meeting tomorrow that's all." Alex explained.

"That's all huh? Need I remind you that AJ tried to kill Gregory Richards and is a fugitive?"

"Casey," AJ interfered, "this is why I am here, to apologize and make things right." He said while Casey looked like he had a hard time believing it. "Look I know I made a terrible mistake. I lost my mind back then...but I also have the interest of our town in mind and I need to make up for everything that I lost..." he went on.

"So you're saying that you're here to make peace with Gregory Richards?" Casey doubted him.

"Exactly." AJ lied. "Now, I am talking to your mother about the details, since I know how close she is to Gregory and I am sure she can help me get trough to him." He continued lying.

"So you see Casey, everything's just fine. Everything will fall into place once and for all." Alex supported AJ's lie.

"Well...that's great." Sarah said not knowing half of what was actually going on. "See, stop worrying Casey!"

Casey let a sigh out as he went on: "So what are you saying, that you're going to support tomorrow's meeting and vote for the project?"

"Not exactly..." AJ said much to everybody's surprise.

"I'm afraid I can't follow." Alex threw in worried.

"You see, even if I want things to be good between me and Gregory again," he smirked even saying it, "i can't lose the feeling that building on the sand and taking parts of the beach for the sake of the Resort would harm nature and would be a loss for the inhabitants of Sunset Beach...I believe that the beach should be spared." he pushed all the right buttons for Casey.

"Oh don't even get me started!" Casey bit the bait. "This is so horrible! That's why I'm here, to see as to where things go and I honestly hope they won't be able to pull this off!" He played in AJ's cards.

"Really?" AJ played surprised. "Well then I think you and I can help each other out here...for the sake of nature and for the sake of our town.." he triggered Casey and got him to listen to his plan.

* * *

Steve and Rose leaned their backs on the car while Steve was biting in a sandwich. They both watched Gregory and Olivia holding Trey's hands and walking around the lake.

Steve couldn't help himself from being curious and asked:

"Rose, what's the deal with our boss and his ex-wife?"

Rose laughed, somewhat unsure if she liked the conversation but Steve seemed like a nice guy so she replied: "wow, I wouldn't even know where to start explaining."

"Oh come on, you surely have all the dirty details, fill me in. After all you're working for them for how long? You must know everything!"

"Yes, 19 years now and still counting. But it was never as confusing and heartbreaking to watch them as it is now..."

"19 years..." Steve was amazed. "That's - a lot." He laughed. "So How did you keep up with them?"

"I didn't ask so many questions! Unlike you..." she made him aware of their positions.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm just trying to figure out what's going on. One day I'm supposed to be working for Mrs. Richards, the next one for Mr. Richards, one day they're making appearances together the next thing you know they're not talking...I'm just trying to figure out if my job is affected in any way...weren't you ever afraid to lose your job?"

"Well...I understand that this is all very confusing for you since your new, but remember it's also part of your job to keep your nose out of their business."

"If they share the custody of that kid the way they share us at the moment, I'm already feeling sorry for him!" Steve joked around watching Trey jump up and down between his parents.

Rose sighed deeply: "Well, they have their faults. But they love their children above all." She allowed herself the remark and Steve waited for her to go on. "Ever since I set foot in that house, when Mrs. Katzenkazrahi introduced me to this family, I knew my job would never be dull, I knew they were...different, to say the least."

"You mean the crazy blonde, Mrs. Richards best friend?" Steve seemed to ignore everything else Rose said after hearing Bettes name.

"Yes," Rose had to smile, "but don't call her that, she is a lovely woman and completely devoted to this family!"

"She's creeping me out." He took another bite.

"Don't worry, she's not going to eat you up."

"Sometimes I think she just might!" They laughed.

"So, 19 damned years, huh? I bet you could write a novel about them. Ah, I have a brilliant idea, why don't you just quit your job, write a book and get famous." Steve fantasized in his youthful mind.

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" She was appalled but still amused.

"So, What do you think, with your 19 years of Richards expertise, are they getting back together?"

"What is the picture right in front of your nose telling you?" Rose asked watching Gregory pick up Trey and grabbing Olivia from her waist.

"Don't know. For all I know she could turn around any second and slap the hell out of him out of the blue." Steve joked around as both watched Olivia turn around to Gregory and looking upset. For a moment they caught their breaths, Steve stopped chewing and watched trying to read their lips.

* * *

"Gregory! I can't believe you're asking me to tell you everything but you're "not ready" to fill me in on your plans?" She was appalled.

"Liv, this is far more complicated. I swear tough, it doesn't affect you in the slightest. You are right here by my side and I will do everything to protect you and our children." Gregory assured her and grabbed her waist again, walking further.

"But what about trusting each other? What about sincerity?" She went on.

"Liv, you're not brilliant at that chapter either. I think I don't even want to know what other things you're keeping from me...but I have to do with with what I've got!"

"Gregory, it's not just my duty to tell you everything. It's yours too and I can't lose the feeling you're up to some serious concocting with Ben!" She let out.

"Seems that you know me better than I would like it." He laughed but went on, "Olivia, look at me. I would never, ever do anything to hurt you or our children." He intoned as Trey started squeaking in his arms. "I know I did some awful things in the past but God is my witness, if there is anything I ever wanted, it's this, exactly what we have now. I wouldn't put that at risk for anything in the world. I want you and me to be able to trust each other again. I know you love me, Liv," she turned away and rolled her eyes.

"Love was never the problem with us, but it takes more than just love for a relationship to work and to tell you the truth, I don't think that after everything that's happened and after everything that's still going on..." she paused as he interrupted her.

"Look, the way I have to deal with your...past deeds, that is exactly the way you will have to deal with mine. We both can't change what we did ...and what's going to happen tomorrow...Olivia, you know the dices were rolled a long time ago. Ben and I are trying to save what's left of this, for the sake of our families. So now will you please trust us? You will understand everything tomorrow." He leaned in to her to kiss her but she grabbed Trey and pretended not to see what he tried to do.

"Let's get back to the car, Trey is really not himself today. He didn't sleep well last night. The drive is at least putting him to sleep." Olivia grabbed Trey from Gregory's arms to comfort him.

* * *

"Phew. I was really worried there for a second. This is like watching a show." Steve laughed.

"Stop it!" Rose got worked up, "just mind your own business if you want to keep your job. Their lives are no show! You should be ashamed of yourself!" She hissed as he understood that Rose felt very close to them, basically as part of the family and cared too much about them to joke around on their behalf.

"Relax, okay, I'm sorry." He was feeling guilty. "I didn't mean to be rude or anything..."

"Just mind your own business. Now let's call the hotel and confirm our arrival for dinner. Mr Richards asked me to arrange dinner in their suite tonight." Rose tried to get herself busy again.

"Their suite? They're sharing a suite?" He was again curios.

"Well...Mrs. Richards probably doesn't know it yet, but yes, mr Richards booked just one family suite..."

"Oh man, this is amazing." Steve laughed.

"I'm warning you!"

"Alright alright, I'll stop." He continued laughing and shaking his head.


	40. Palm Springs III

**Note** : it has to be said that Annie is on a mission to get her hands on a master swipe in order to have access to every suite in that hotel in Palm Springs. She wants to collect dirt on everybody (idea from the Ben/Maria fanfiction from my fellow SB lover :) ). In a crossover I had the pleasure to picture Annie in one of those over the top situations. Also it is important to know that Annie is recording lots of happenings and together with Jude, Ben, Ricardo and Antonio, she is making a reality show. As I said, both not my ideas. I hope you enjoy reading!

"Ah Jude this is going to be awesome!" Annie was excited. She sipped from her coffee cup at the bar of the hotel while Jude couldn't stop watching her in admiration.

"You know something Annie, if you would have put half the energy into making the right decisions in the past...you would be so far up the social ladder today. You're starting to gain a good reputation you know." He intoned.

"Well, I couldn't have done it alone." It was her way of thanking him. "Besides, who knows what would have happened if I didn't marry Gregory. He wouldn't have thought he lost his son, he would be still married to Olivia and he probably would have never killed Francesca...but...he wouldn't have run away to England and I would have never met you..." she said trying to find one good thing out of this whole mess she was partially responsible for.

"True...look, I know you avoided the Richards for a long time now. And I am sure you and Olivia will find a way to coexist...but you still didn't talk to Gregory about everything..."

"I tried Jude. He hates me." Annie said regretful. "Not even my attempt to help him and Olivia with the mess Alex made has made him consider me worthy of one lousy glance..."

"Annie, you and Maria are working together. She and Ben are part of the Liberty. Consequently you are going to run into Gregory far more often than you'd like. Don't you think you and him should talk things out?"

"I told you he wouldn't listen ...but...maybe..he would listen to you!" She raised her hopes up.

"Me? Don't you think he'd listen to Olivia rather than me? I mean he's at a point where he'd do anything for her again."

"But that's exactly it, if she would ask him to do it, he would but just to make her happy. But it wouldn't be real...he would just pretend and the moment she would look away he'd give me again that hateful look...I know him Jude."

"And you think it would be different with me?"

"He won't try to hide his feelings in front of you. At least you'll see what I'm talking about..."

"Alright. I'll talk to him when he arrives." He grabbed her hand reassuring. "Do you know if Olivia joined him on this trip?"

"I have no clue, and I haven't heard anything from aunt Bette yet...I hope Olivia's coming because Gregory is only as strong as Olivia makes him... And we can't use a weak Gregory around here, now can we."

"No...you know what, let me try and reach Gregory, see what takes him so long. He said he wanted to leave this morning around 10...he should be here by now." Jude said and stood up to make a call.

Annie took another sip of coffee and looked around the bar to see Alex with Casey and Sarah sitting at a table far away.

"What the...! I can't believe Gregory actually invited her here! And Casey? Oh my god if Sarah is here, that only means Meg can't be far either! I have to tell Maria!" She stood up and ran away.

* * *

"Ah, I hope we'll arrive soon...I have a feeling we're slowing down..." Olivia said trying to figure out why.

"Is it so unbearable to be here with me?" Gregory joked.

"No, don't be silly. It's actually very refreshing to talk to you about everything...I have a feeling we haven't been so honest with each other in ages, except you not wanting to tell me about your plans with Ben!... I'm just tired of sitting down, I'm uncomfortable in these clothes and I could really use a shower." She complained amusing him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing actually. It's just that I missed hearing you talk like this, behaving around me so naturally." He lowered himself to her feet and took her heels off slowly, surprising her.

"What are you doing?"

"Just relax..." he said in a husky tone and picked up her feet to massage them. "Maybe this will make it more bearable..." he smiled as she felt goosebumps forming on her body.

"Oh Gregory, you don't have to, I'm sure the hotel has a spa, I can get all the relaxation I need there..." she had to laugh eventually as he tickled her feet.

"Just relax..." he repeated as she finally closed her eyes and leaned back to enjoy the massage.

"All you have to do is to relax...don't worry about anything. I have it all under control..."

She opened her eyes looking at the ceiling: "That's exactly what I'm worried about Gregory. When you have things under control...it usually gets back at us faster than we can even spell the word control!"

"Not this time Liv, not this time." He kneeled down and came closer to her seat on the other side, caressing her legs with a strong grip that made her moan, adjusting himself between her legs, as far as her skirt allowed him to.

"Gregory...what are you doing again?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He started unbuttoning her shirt. "You can't blame me for having to control myself around you for two hours straight...it's torture. If there is one thing I don't have under control...it's you."

"Oh...I..." she tried but gave up saying anything as she just grabbed his head and pulled him up to her into a kiss.

The car phone suddenly rang and Olivia stopped kissing him.

"Let Steve take it, don't worry about the phone..." he said continuing but Steve let the tinted glass slide down and looked trough the rear mirror at them blushing.

"I...I'm so sorry mr. Richards! I.."

"Well, talk already!" Gregory ranted as Olivia was just trying to hide in shame.

"It's mr Cavanaugh, Sir. He said it's important."

"Alright, I'll take it from here. Now just...do what I'm paying you for! Drive!" He was pissed at the interruption as Olivia had to giggle eventually.

"Gregory! It's Jude!"

"I already know that, thank you very much!" He couldn't let go of his mood.

"Ooookay, to tell from your mood, things didn't go quite the way you wanted them to? Did Olivia stick with her decision to stay in Sunset Beach?" Jude was worried.

"No! And things were going perfectly fine until you called! You have a very bad timing son." He had to laugh himself as Olivia just covered her mouth.

"What?" Jude was confused.

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?!"

"Oh...oh no I'm sorry!" He began understanding, "Okay, I just wanted to tell you that Bette isn't here yet. Neither is Samuel and we can't reach her. Do you happen to know anything about them?"

"No, I'm sure they're alright. What about Caitlin and Sean?"

"They're just checked in. Ben and Maria are still on their way. Now where are you two?"

"On our way...Jude."

"Oh, I see, well...don't be late for dinner. There is a club opening two hours before dinner and it would be a perfect time to discuss things with you, Ben, Antonio and Ricardo... have a cigar and some good whiskey..."

"It's not even afternoon Jude, I am going to take my time, here..." he paused directing his attention to Olivia's legs again. "Just, don't call again!" He hung up picking up where he left off.

* * *

"Okay, that was clear enough...Annie, everything is...Annie?" Jude couldn't believe she disappeared just like that without letting him know. "What the hell are you up to now Annie?" He left the bar to look for her.

* * *

"Mom, I still don't understand why we have to keep this a secret." Casey whispered.

"Because if we say anything to anyone, they will try to stop you. If you want to make yourself heard, you have to go trough with this tomorrow and don't say a word about it until then." Alex advised her son.

"But where are you going to get people to demonstrate against the project by tomorrow? Sarah was confused.

"Don't worry, I know where to find the right ones. There is an activist club here in Palm Springs, I kept in touch with their leader for a couple of years... that's not what worries me. I just don't know why I should keep this to myself. Demos are official and public, people have the right to know, I should make it official at the town hall." Casey was still not following.

"Casey, do you want this to succeed?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well then keep quiet about it and do what you have to do. Otherwise I'm afraid Ben is going to stop you before you can even spell demo!" Alex convinced her son to go trough with this.

* * *

"Oh my...this is wow!" Bette still couldn't believe she was sitting in Samuel's private jet.

"What? It's just a vehicle.." he wasn't impressed.

"Just a vehicle? Boy did money spoil you!" She laughed as he poured her a glass of champagne.

"Bette, money is surely...nice to own. It makes a lot of things easy, you know. Like performing such favors for Gregory and Olivia...you guys are really fascinating me." He laughed.

"We are? What can possibly be so fascinating?"

"I don't even know exactly...this, everything! What you guys are pulling off for everybody's sake. Now as far as I knew, your niece and Olivia were archenemies and now, Annie asks me for a favor to help Olivia? This is so unbelievable."

"Unbelievable is Annie's middle name. Aka Trouble. Aka Wonder woman or Awesome Annie..." she laughed. "The list is long..."

"Yes but you see, you all have had some issues with each other in the past, still, at the end of the day, you're all still helping each other out. I talked to Jude and asked him about this feud between Annie and Olivia. He told me Annie had saved Olivia during the earthquake two years ago...I mean wow, really? What enemies would help each other."

"You really are fascinated by us aren't you?" Bette laughed. "Look, my niece is a spoiled brat at times but she's a good girl. She's my good girl, she had a tough time growing up with that bastard of brother of mine. Sorry big Guy!" She addressed God.

"Del was..."

"Yeah..."

"But He was an excellent business man."

"Sometimes I think that's the only thing he was capable of. Business. Producing money from scratch...but he never knew the real value of things...he never understood that money can't buy you happiness. Unluckily for Annie, he passed her these exact false values and she got herself into..." she paused.

"Into the crossfire of Gregory and Olivia." Samuel finished her sentence. "When I heard that I couldn't believe it! I didn't think anyone would be so crazy to get between the two of them, everybody knows there is no force on the face of this earth that can keep the two of them apart for long, regardless of what a piece of paper might say or not."

"I know what you mean. You should have been here and see them after their divorce, Gregory turned into some impossible creature and Olivia was crying herself to sleep almost every night. It was like they were falling in love with each other all over again being apart. But Annie loved the challenge. And she thought it would make her happy. She even fell in love with Gregory."

"Really?"

"Yes...and he never returned that love. In fact, he became so impossible to everyone, he even blackmailed his own daughter for heavens sake...that's how bitter and low he got without Livvy. I think it was a valuable lesson for Annie there, and believe it or not, it's still eating her up. That's why she's trying to get them back together, to shake some of the guilt off that she can't help feeling..."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, you were always Olivia's best friend...and Annie being your niece, weren't you in some conflict there?"

"I...i tried to be there for both Livvy and Annie. But you know, ultimately you can't force people to do the right thing...god knows I tried. But enough about this!" Bette said disliking the seriousness of their conversation. "What about you? What is such a wealthy and big city business man like you doing in Sunset Beach? Why the sudden interest in this town and the Marina?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I wasn't until Leo brought it to my attention."

"Well you don't say...?" Bette played stupid.

"But then I started to see the potential in it, I know Gregory since forever and well...why not. It's like I said, money makes a lot of things easier..."

"I feel like a "But" is going to follow that..."

"Yes..."

"So?"

"It's dull having so much without having anyone to share it with." They eyed each other shyly.

"You're not married?" She pretended not to know.

"No. I never was. Always too busy for a relationship. I let a lot of occasions slip trough my fingers...that's probably why I understand Gregory so well. He doesn't want everything he owns if he doesn't have the love of his life to share it with."

"It's that why you're helping them? To fill some of your gaps?" Bette analyzed perfectly.

Samuel grinned and poured Bette another glass of champagne.

"Well, who knows, maybe I was just tempted..."

"Tempted?" She bursted out laughing.

"To a wonderful time in Palm Springs, my dear. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" She laughed feeling awkwardly good and "tempted" herself...

* * *

"AJ we need to talk!" Alex entered AJ's suite worried.

"What about? I thought we had everything set." He wasn't following.

"We do, it's just that I can't really understand you here. And you're dragging my son into this. So I need to know, do you really care about nature and the people? What do you hope to achieve?" She was confused.

"Alex, with Casey's help and yours, I will manage to bend Gregory's knees and get the Liberty back! I don't give a damn about that sand not the people but if we stop this project, everything will crumble down, Gregory and Olivia will finally break up for good because they'll blame each other...you will get Gregory the way you want..."

"And you Olivia?"

AJ smirked but didn't reveal his plans. "I don't think Olivia will ever see me the same way as she used to after she found out about what I tried to do to her precious husband."

"So what is it that you want?"

"The Fall of Gregory Richards. I want him to lose everything, I want him to reach a new low! I want everything that he took away from me. The life I could have had with my son!"

"But, you said you wouldn't hurt Gregory!" Alex started panicking.

"Alex..the only way you can get Gregory to turn to you is if he gets so low, so hurt and vulnerable that he will need your help to get back on his feet. You will come to his rescue and he will fall into your arms accepting your love. Don't you see, it's for the best! Alex trust me, this needs to happen!"

Alex still looked confused and unsure if this was what she really wanted but the sound of Gregory accepting her love was music to her ears so she turned around and poured herself and AJ a glass of booze.

"To the downfall of Gregory Richards."

"Hear hear." AJ said and they clinched glasses.

* * *

„Alright Annie, think! There were definitely more complicated situations you have dealt with..." Annie said to herself as she tried to figure out a way to get her hands on one of the master swipes.

She lurked around the ground floor, sneaking towards the stairway without being seen and headed for the basement where the spa, indoors swimmingpool and fitness area were, trying to get herself into the back of the house.

The door to the cleaners stock of utilities was open and she looked out for noises or movement. The coast was clear. Annie entered the stock room and made her way trough another door to a huge laundry room, where everything was being washed and dried. She looked trough some piles of laundry but couldn't find anything but bedsheets. „This is not what I need..." she was pissed, „where could the cleaners clothing be? I need something that nobody would miss! " She ranted while hearing a noise.

„Ay dios mio! El hotel es completamente reservado por tres dias! Yo queria celebrar el cumpleano de mi hijo, pero no...!" one of the maids was complaining.

„Si, yo se! Es tanto trabajo! Ay!" another replied as they walked pass Annie who hid in one of the laundry baskets.

 _Eew! This is so...yuck!_ Annie was disgusted to hide in one of the dirty laundry baskets. _The time I hid in those hospital sheets was bad enough, but now I've reached a new low! Boy if Ben and Maria won't give me credit for this one..._ She thought to herself waiting for the maids to leave the room.

„Okay, Annie...if you were a maids outfit, where would you hide?" she got out of the dirty laundry basket and continued searching until she found an outfit. „Oh, this looks just about right. Aaa...Hola. My name is Consuelo." she joked around seeing the name tag on the uniform. „I could have borrowed one of these from Rose tough..." she had to burst out laughing.

* * *

"Oh thank goodness we're here!" Olivia jumped out of the limo without waiting for Steve to open up the doors for them. She grabbed Trey out of his seat who was still asleep while Gregory followed her out.

"Steve, please take our bags and everything else. The porter is going to help you." He ordered.

"Yes Mr. Richards." Steve said quickly.

"Rose, would you please take Trey's bag for me and come with me to the reception?" Olivia asked.

"Of course Mrs. Richards." She followed the orders.

"Olivia, why don't you and Rose go ahead and grab the swipes to your suite." Gregory asked her.

"Where are you going?" She was surprised.

"I'm going to look for Jude and Ben. I need to check if everything's alright."

"Oh, okay...well, where can I find you later, wich suite do you have?" She thought Gregory had booked two suites.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I won't be far, not after you let me hunger in the limo earlier..." he whispered in her ear smirking while she rolled her eyes amused.

"You should go now. Just go! I think I'll check the spa out before dinner. I feel so drained!" She complained high class just as Gregory knew she would. He smiled placing a kiss on her cheek and caressing Trey's head.

"Whatever makes you happy." He replied and turned around to see if Jude was anywhere in immediate reach.

* * *

"Okay. This would be done. Oh Annie!" Annie talked to herself looking in the mirror in one of the changing rooms. "You look smashing, yes...even a potatoes bag wouldn't steal the glamour you own baby." She complimented herself while another maid entered the changing room looking confused.

"Who eres you?" She asked in Spanglish.

"Ummm..." Annie hesitated as the maid came closer to read the name tag.

"Consuelo? Ay, mucho gusto! Eres nueva?" She started friendly on Spanish.

Annie didn't understand a word but smiled saying a "Si." _God dammmit! This isn't good..._

"Tu no te mires como una de nosotras..." the maid went on babbling stuff and Annie kept saying "si" as she had no clue what she was talking about. "As recivido unas de los master swipes por limpiar?"

"Master swipes!" Annie repeated with Spanish accent.

"Quieres una?"

"...umm...si?" She didn't know what to say.

"Muy bien." The maid opened up a drawer and picked up a box full of master swipes and gave her one.

 _Yes! Ah this is perfect!_ She was overexcited.

"Ahi estan todas las cosas que necesitas para limpiar! Los etajes 2-4. Vale!" She gave Annie a bucket full of cleaning utilities and a pair of gloves as Annie looked confused as to what she was supposed to do with that.

"Vale vale! Es mucho trabajo hija!" The maid was alarmed.

Annie exited the changing room "Alright alright already! Jeez why do they always have to make such a fuss about it?" She mumbles to herself.

* * *

"Rose will you please take care of Trey while he's sleeping, I'm going down to the spa. I don't want to be disturbed for the next hour. If Gregory looks for me, please tell him where he can find me." Olivia asked

"Of course Mrs. Richards."

"Thank you Rose." She said and put down all her jewelry as she had changed into something more comfortable.

She took the elevator to the basement and after a few minutes she reached the spa area to bump into Annie in full cleaners outfit and with her bucket of cleaning utilities.

"Wha...?" Olivia was appalled.

"Watch your...!" Annie ranted back.

"Annie?!"

"Olivia?!"

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"I, I didn't expect to see you here...so soon..." Annie said confused.

"Well, that makes two of us. What are you up to Annie?" Olivia laughed.

"Nothing!"

"Nothing? And this...outfit is part of...what, some role playing game, Consuelo?" Olivia was amused reading the name tag mocking her.

"Yes! Yes that's exactly what this is!" Annie picked up from there.

Olivia looked unsure for a few seconds to laugh again: "Well, whatever turns Jude on, must be really fun with him, huh?" She twinkled mocking her a little. "I've gotta go Annie. It was...swell." She smiled and moved on to the receptionist of the spa who handed her a towel and a bathrobe while Annie looked confused.

"Whatever turns Jude on?!...what is that supposed...to...oh... aaargh! I need to get out of this fast!" She ran to the stairway to reach her suite.

* * *

 _If there wasn't so much trouble going on, I might even enjoy this trip..._ Olivia thought while enjoying an oil massage. _Gregory and I are finally able to talk like two grown ups and share our thoughts and feelings... he is so sweet_ She smiled. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's just as mad about me as I am about him...God he can still push all the right buttons up to this day...but I have to be careful with him, he is still Gregory after all. What if this is all part of this show, the "battle of the gods" the way Bette put it into her column? What if he's just using me for the sake of the appearance here in Palm Springs? Or using me against AJ?_ The doubt was eating her up.

After the massage was over, Olivia headed for the manicure department. After everything she had to put up with lately, she thought she might as well use this opportunity and give herself the best treatment she could get around here. Because the best was barely good enough for her, Gregory would have said laughing.

 _I might as well make the best out of this...oh...I can't lose the feeling that things are getting far more complicated...what if my plan won't work? What if Gregory's and Ben's plan won't work either? What if ..._ She worried while two women jumped right at her to make her comfortable on the chair.

"Would you like anything to drink?" One of them asked.

"Oh, whatever you have without alcohol, thank you." She replied closing her eyes to enjoy.

 _Well what do you know, the high and mighty Mrs. Richards...you just can't keep out of everything, can you?_ Alex spotted Olivia and was angry too see her as she had hoped she wouldn't have joined Gregory.

* * *

„Jude, there you are!" Gregory moved forward to greet Jude.

„Gregory. There _you_ are!" Jude gave back smirking. „Sorry for the interruption earlier...I didn't know..."

„Ah, it's alright, don't worry about it." Gregory reassured him.

„So I get that Olivia did the right thing and decided to join us for this trip." Jude made sure.

„I wouldn't have expected anything less from her. Our children are here, the business is at stake...you've got to know her, she's not the one to just stand back and let things happen." he explained.

„Well, I'm glad she took the right decision to support us, because we have some serious problems..." Jude finally let out as Gregory frowned with worry.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, let's go to my suite where we can talk in private." Jude made his way to the elevators.

* * *

"That was a fast trip!" Bette laughed as she entered the hotel followed by Samuel and the porter who had their luggage.

"Well, thank God for that. If there is one thing I hate, it's long unnecessary trips. The jet was one the first things I bought years ago." Samuel explained.

"Well my my, you sure know where your priorities are, don't you?" She giggled.

"Most certainly. I'd much rather spend the time doing something...comfortable..." He insinuated and grinned.

"Welcome to our hotel!" The receptionist greeted and started checking the reservations.

Bette and Samuel had two suites booked on the same floor as everybody else. The suites were right next to each other as Annie and Jude made sure. Annie was on a mission to make everything right and she figured that her aunt Bette should have some fun those days too. What Bette didn't know yet was, that those suites had a door connecting them. Annie seemed she had thought of everything.

"Aunt Bette!" Annie eyed her aunt and hurried to greet her.

"Poopsie! aaw come here!" Bette was happy.

"Samuel." Annie greeted. "Aunt Bette I was trying to get a hold on you, where were you two?"

"Oh," Bette started laughing, "We were on cloud nine," she joked around while Annie was a little puzzled. "Imagine this, Samuel took me in his private jet." She said proud.

"Well that explains why I couldn't reach you.." Annie concluded. "I'm happy to see my aunt gets only the best, she deserves the best." She smiled at Samuel who was filling the paperwork at the reception and grinned.

"Annie, is Livvy here?" Bette worried a bit about Olivia's decisions.

"Yes. I just bumped into her down at the spa. The ride with Gregory must have exhausted her." Annie said mocking as both Bette and Samuel laughed.

"The spa! What a wonderful idea. I think I might just join her, I have to be perfectly fit for dinner." Bette was her usual happy self, excited to be around.

"Go ahead, I'll have your bags in your suite, make sure everything's alright. Happen to know where Gregory is?" Samuel asked Annie.

"No, I didn't see him. And I can't find Jude, they're probably together somewhere." She gave back as Casey and Sarah walked pass the reception.

"Hey guys!" Sarah was polite while Annie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Sarah, Casey, so nice to see you! What are you two doing here?" Bette was being nice.

"I'm sure Annie filled you in, we're here to support my mother." Casey explained.

"They're here for trouble!" Annie mingled.

"Poopsie! Don't be such a big baby! Now I'm sure Casey and Sarah want to spend some time together, in preparation for the upcoming wedding, am I right?"

"Yeah, that's right. It would be much better tough if I wouldn't have to worry about my mom..." Casey sighed.

"Well where is your mom, I'd like to say hello." Bette asked.

"She said she'll be down at the spa before dinner, relax a little." Sarah filled them in.

"Down at the spa?" Annie was in shock knowing Olivia was down there too.


	41. Palm Springs IV

"Aunt Bette I don't have time to explain, I'll see you later!" Annie ran away from the crowd.

"Poopsie! Poopsie! What are you doing?" Bette tried but Annie didn't listen. She redirected her attention to Casey and Sarah smiling fakely, "Oh don't worry guys, I'm sure everything's alright!" She let out but ran after Annie.

"What was that all about?" Sarah asked confused.

"I have no clue..." Casey replied wondering.

* * *

"So, what do you mean we have serious problems?" Gregory started as they entered Annie's and Jude's suite.

"Take a look at this!" Jude presented Gregory the list of the bookings for the next days.

"What's this?" He started reading.

"Ricardo and I got our hands on the list of bookings...and I couldn't believe it myself but here," Jude pointed out on the paper.

"Two suites booked on the name of Deschanel..." Gregory found the names. "This means that scum is here!"

"That's right...AJ is here Gregory. So if by now we only suspected trouble, this is the confirmation for it."

"Damn him! I knew he couldn't stay away from all this...he probably planned this ever since my trial." Gregory was worked up.

"Yeah, But we are ahead of him. We know he's here so now all we have to do is talk to Ben, Antonio and Ricardo and figure out what to do..." Jude paused, "so what do you think he's up to?"

"Might be anything...nothing coming from him would surprise me anymore."

"Look, we know you and him share a nasty past...what is the one thing he could do that would hurt you more than anything?" Jude tried to make something out of this.

"The one thing we've always competed about was...Olivia..." Gregory realized.

"Okay, but she's here with you. Right by your side...now all you have to do is make sure you don't leave her out of your sight. That way he can't get at her."

"Well, look at me, I already have..." Gregory frowned.

"Look, I'm sure AJ is waiting for the best opportunity to strike. You just arrived, he's not going to attack right away. The board meeting is tomorrow so until then, I think we're all safe. Can you think of anything else?" Jude tried further.

"Well...yes...but I can't explain this now. I need to see if my children are fine." He stood up worried.

"Don't worry Gregory. They're fine, they're outside playing a game of badminton. I just left them before we ran into each other." Jude was comforting Gregory as the latter seemed to relax.

Gregory looked around and couldn't help notice the equipment for the cameras and the wired TV set.

"The reality show?" He laughed.

"Yes. Now Annie is already running around...doing what it is she does best..."

"Oh I can only imagine!"

"Gregory...we need to talk about Annie." Jude was serious.

"There is nothing I have to say about her Jude. I accepted Olivia's wish to leave her alone, and that's what I'm doing. If she leaves us alone too, we're good." He said cold.

"Man, you were married to that woman! Don't you feel sorry for her? She's trying hard to make this up to you and Olivia."

"Feel sorry for her?" Gregory bursted out laughing, "Jude, she stole my whole life! My son, my wife for Gods sake! I know Olivia and I were having a lot of problems but God I loved her madly, her and that little life we were both expecting! And along came Annie! And she shred everything to pieces! How the hell am I supposed to feel sorry for her?"

"Look, Gregory...Annie is...was...a very troubled young woman. But she actually loved you...besides, you have everything back again. Your son finally, Olivia is right by your side, I mean you two are getting back together, aren't you?...can't you find it in your heart to forgive Annie?" Jude asked while Gregory only sighed.

Before either of them could say anything else, a little red light went on as Jude moved towards the TV set. "What's that?" Gregory asked.

"This means Annie is recording something as we speak..." Jude made him aware.

"Well turn it on." Gregory was curious.

"Do you really think...?"

"Oh come on, what could she possibly be recording? Can't be that bad..." Gregory laughed and took a seat to watch while Jude turned on the tv.

Both Jude's and Gregory's faces dropped tough, seeing Alex and Olivia facing each other in bathrobes in the spa.

* * *

"Alex..."

"Olivia.." both of them were looking confused at each other.

"Alex, what happened...to us?" Olivia was sorry to watch her friend like that.

"What happened?" Alex was bitter. "I can tell you what happened. You happened!" She hissed.

 _Oh quick, Annie! The camera!_ Annie talked to herself grabbing the camera out and recording from a safe corner. _I have a feeling this is going to be juicy!_

"Alex, please, let's talk about this...you're my friend..." Olivia was willing to make peace with Alex.

"Ah but Look at you! The good Samaritan! So you're actually pretending to forget what I did to Gregory? God you're such a hypocrite!" Alex couldn't stop.

"Alex I do care about you! I'm sure it was just a mistake...things were complicated. Gregory wasn't himself during his trial...whatever you thought was happening between you two...I am willing to forget about it because you mean so much to me!"

* * *

"Wow. Didn't think Olivia was able of so much compassion." Jude laughed while Gregory was fighting himself to stay put and watch, wishing he could interfere with them but he couldn't look away.

* * *

"Oh right! You think you can patronize me like this? Why, because Gregory is again running like a puppy after you? You make me sick! You are going to kill the man one day!" Alex ranted furios.

"What are you even talking about? You know how hard it was for Gregory and me to work somehow for the sake of our children, for the sake of everything we've built up in the past...you know how much we tried to make things right...I thought you were always supporting us..."

"Well imagine this: I did. So did everybody else! I mean, hah! Olivia this whole town was rooting for you guys, everybody wanted to see the two of you together and happy! And that's exactly it! Everybody was fighting for you more than you ever did!" Alex threw at her.

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh let me tell you Olivia Richards! You and only you threw everything away! You decided to whore yourself around town, bedding every man that wasn't able to run from you fast enough! You nearly killed Gregory with your disgusting affairs!" Alex pointed her finger violently at Olivia. "And I always thought, we'll maybe this time they'll manage to overcome this, maybe this time she'll learn. But nooo...you had to run around and make everything worse!"

"But, Alex...it wasn't my fault that..."

"Yes it was! It was your fault! You turned a powerful man, full of dignity and respect into a wreck! You and only you! You don't deserve to be here by his side! You're not half the woman he needs!" Alex words cut deep into Olivia's heart.

"Oh and you are?" Olivia turned her tactic.

"I am at least not a whore like you are!" Alex shouted.

"Oh tell that Casey's father who probably doesn't know how you rolled up in bed with Del Douglas while he tried to save your marriage!" Olivia shouted back as Annie almost dropped the camera.

* * *

"What?!" Gregory's heart stopped beating for a second while Jude couldn't believe what was going on.

* * *

"You bitch!" Alex shouted and slapped Olivia who was fuming.

"Aaaargh!" Olivia lost control over herself and slapped Alex back with such strength that Alex stumbled across a few chairs and fell back.

"This is war!" Alex stood up and grabbed Olivia's shoulders shaking her and trying to hit her.

Olivia pulled Alex's hair as she kept shouting "I thought you were my friend!"

"Bitches like you don't deserve friends!" Alex shouted back while they were both at each other's throats.

* * *

Gregory couldn't believe his eyes and was glued to the tv as he headed Annie comment : "Oh my God, they are going to kill each other!"

* * *

"Gregory deserves better!" Alex kept on ranting and pushed Olivia with a cry in the mud pool behind them. Olivia reacted fast enough and grabbed Alex's bathrobe to pull her with her.

"If I'm going down I'm taking you with me!" She shouted as both were full of mud and fighting like two maniacs.

"Alright, that's enough. I have to get downstairs!" Gregory left running and Jude followed.

Bette couldn't help herself and ran to the pool trying to stop both Alex and Olivia from making things even worse.

"Stop it you two! Stop it!" She shouted while Annie was laughing hysterically.

"She started this Bette!" Olivia cried slapping Alex again.

"Oh you goddamned bitch!" Alex jumped back at Olivia.

"That's enough!" Gregory shouted so loud that it made everyone freeze.

Alex and Olivia both stopped to look at him, the reason they made such fools of themselves.

"Gregory...I tried to avoid this, I swear I didn't want this to happen!" Alex tried lying.

"Save your breath! I've seen everything! Get away from Olivia, get out!" He shouted.

"Gregory..." Olivia tried to get out of the pool.

"Come here," he reached her his hand to get her out, "look at you!" He started laughing.

By the time two security men came to interfere, the show was already over. Gregory caressed a muddy curl from Olivia's face and smiled at her, more amused than angry.

"I'm so sorry Gregory..."

"Shhh, it's alright."

"She said so many hurtful things, she..."

"I know...hey. Look at me!" He cupped her chin and looked at her muddy face finding her more beautiful than ever. "Olivia, you are everything I need in a woman and more, never doubt that! I love you!" He said as she jumped to hug him.

"Livvy, are you alright?" Bette joined them and patted their shoulders.

"Perfect!" Annie smiled triumphing. "But Alex and daddy? Ugh, this whole town is a brothel!" Annie came to the same conclusion as her aunt.

* * *

„AJ can I come in?" Alex knocked furious at AJ's suite door.

"Come in!" He said.

"Aaargh! Can you believe that bitch, look what she made me do!" Alex shouted slamming the door shut.

AJ started laughing watching Alex full of mud and completely out of her mind angry.

"Stop laughing dammit! It's not funny!"

"I think it is. A real cat fight! I'm just sorry I've missed it." He continued laughing.

"Well you can watch it soon somewhere because that little tramp Annie Douglas has it all on tape! Including how Gregory came to Olivia's rescue! God I can't believe him! How can he still be on her side after everything she did to him?" She couldn't cool down.

"Alex, you're not thinking rationally. You know them, they have always been like this. I tried to make Olivia understand in the past that their relationship has always been rather sick and obsessive...but she never listened. You should listen to me tough..." he came closer to her grabbing her shoulders friendly.

"What, so I should just ignore everything? I swear AJ, after the way she humiliated me down there, I can't step back. I need Gregory to see how much he's going to hurt if he stays with her! How am I going to do that AJ?" She looked lost.

"I'm sorry Alex, I don't have an answer to that. Gregory knows everything there is to know about her. They aren't keeping anything from each other anymore...if not even her affair with my son keeps him from wanting to be with her...I honestly don't know what will." He had to admit.

"What about your plan regarding the Liberty? You said you're going to get Gregory down on his knees so that I can help him get back on his feet again, away from Sunset Beach, away from Olivia.." Alex started to worry.

"Indeed, that's the plan. But you will have to play your cards right. Tearing Olivia trough a mud bath certainly didn't help...you'll have to ask her to forgive you and Gregory too.."

"Ugh...the thought alone makes me sick!"

"You have to. Otherwise Gregory will never let you anywhere near them again!" AJ convinced her.

* * *

Gregory closed the door to Olivia's suite and looked at her somewhat worried. She turned around and looked lost into his eyes, begging silently for forgiveness.

"Olivia...what were you thinking?" He finally asked.

"Obviously I wasn't thinking...I'm so sorry, I made a complete fool out of myself, that scene was so unnecessary!" She shook her head.

"Well, I think it was the most exciting thing I have ever witnessed." He laughed eventually.

"What?!" She was confused. "How did you even...?"

"I have seen every move and listened to every word you said."

"But how?" She didn't understand.

"Because it's all on tape. You were probably too worked up to notice but Annie has recorded everything."

"Ugh! The reality show? No..!" She lamented. "I don't want to be a part of that!"

"Well, but you are. And come to think of it, I think it's great. Olivia Richards at her _best_ behavior, fighting for her family and for what's rightfully hers." He saw the title in front of his inner eye.

"Ah...Gregory, this isn't funny... I really wish this would have never happened. Alex was our friend. She was your best friend. How are you going to handle her? What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry about Alex, I am not going to let her hurt you, ever again, hm." He came closer to hug her.

"Oh..." she squeezed him tight and let a laugh out while parting from his grip: "look what I've done to your suit. It's ruined..." she tried to wipe the mud from his blazer.

"Forget about that...it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're alright. Now you go and take a shower so that we can meet for dinner downstairs." He turned away but she held him back.

"Gregory!"

"What?"

"Please don't leave me alone! I'm not hungry...stay with me." She threw herself into his arms as he smirked content knowing that was exactly what he wanted to hear from her.

"Hey, listen. I have an idea. Why don't you go take your shower while I go downstairs to meet the men."

"No.." she tried to protest but he continued.

"And then when I come back up here, you and I will have dinner here, just you and me." He waited for a reaction but she kept shut looking deceived. "Liv, I need to talk to Ben and Ricardo. You know how important this is. I promise I'm all yours when we're finished downstairs." He kissed her forehead assuring her everything will be just fine.

"Alright, I guess." She gave in knowing the importance of everything.

"Great. Now let me take care of dinner and I'll be back shortly." He pretended to have just come up with the idea of dinner in the suite when in fact he had Rose organize it all along.

Gregory watched Olivia walk into the bathroom and waited to hear the water in the shower run. He turned around smirking and wanted to exit the suite to find Bette at the door, just about to knock.

"Greggy! Is Livvy okay?" She asked worried making her way inside without being asked to do so.

"She's fine, she's in the shower as we speak."

"Thank God. I was so worried, how the hell did they end up like this? What happened to Alex?"

"I don't know Bette...Alex...she's..."

"She's in love with you damn it! How the hell did you manage for that to happen?"

"I swear, it was never my intention. I didn't even think of Alex in such way.." he explained himself.

"Well she definitely thinks of you in "such way" and Olivia is what keeps you from being an available man! What are you going to do about this?" Bette wanted to know.

"Bette, look I won't let Olivia out of my sight anymore. I'll make sure that Alex won't ever get so close to her again."

"How? Wanna play Livvy's personal bodyguard 24/7? You're not even officially together, you live in separate houses, how are you going to do that?" Bette didn't let go.

"Look, tonight has changed a lot of things for me. I don't think Olivia and I will live in separate houses for long. She's literally begged me not to leave her alone and wants me to stay with her."

"Oh how convenient." She said dry.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I don't know...maybe it's supposed to mean that you're lucky because otherwise you wouldn't have a place to stay for the next two nights!" Bette knew he never intended to sleep in another suite but in Olivia's and that he didn't book another one.

"How...? It doesn't matter! All that matters is that things fall into place, the way they're supposed to."

"You know what I don't like about this? The fact that you're manipulating Olivia again! You're trying to make her think it's her choice when in fact you've planned this all along!" Bette was angry.

"Bette, listen to me. I don't intend to hurt her, God I want to be with her and with our son! And if I have to pressure things so that they fall into place, then hell, I will! Don't you see, Olivia and I belong together. I thought you wanted this too.."

"I do...I just don't like the way you handle it. Because it's just the way you used to handle things in the past and they've cost you nearly everything! I don't want to see her hurt again. Not by you, not by anyone!"

"I promise I won't! I love her, Bette. I need her by my side! And she needs me, look what people are trying to do to us...she needs me now more than ever!" He explained while Bette nodded her head.

"Yeah...I guess you're right...just...just take care of her, will you?" She gave up discussing.

"I will." He grabbed Bettes shoulders. "Now, there would be one more thing I would like to ask you to do for me when we get back to Sunset Beach..a little favor.."

"Another favor?! Oh come on!"

"Bette, I'm serious! Please...hear me out."

"What? What is it that you need me to do this time?" She asked finally.

"I'll tell you on our way downstairs. Now come on, I need to go to the rest of the gang." He laughed and Bette joined him.

"The gang. Who would have thought you Ben, Ricardo, Antonio and Jude would ever end up forming a gang!" They laughed exiting the suite.

* * *

„Mom, mom are you in there?" Caitlin knocked at her mothers door.

„Sweetheart, come on in. Well look at us, what are the odds that you and I meet here in Palm Springs, huh?" Olivia put on her happy face for Caitlin.

„Oh mom, are you alright? I've just heard what happened between you and Alex..." She hugged Olivia.

"I'm fine darling, really. Well...physically fine. Emotionally on the other hand.."

"Alex used to be a very close friend of you and daddy.." Caitlin understood.

„Well…things change don't they. But funny enough, I can understand her."

„What? How can you understand her after the crazy act she performed downstairs? I've seen it mom, you tried to talk to her and she just couldn't stop wanting to hurt you."

„She is the one who is hurt, Caitlin. She loves your father…and I have a feeling she loves him ever since she left Sunset Beach, before Trey was even born. She was there for Gregory back then and she was there for him now, during his trial."

„So are you saying you're okay with that? What about you and daddy?"

„I don't know…" Olivia turned away, „you know your father…he's all sugar and honey when he's after something he wants…but the next thing you know he has one of those outbursts that are frightening me. I don't know what to think…."

„Mom, you and daddy got quite close lately, and I would hate to see you two miserable because of some woman who can't control herself. You and daddy belong together, you will have to fight for him mom, because he is fighting for you. That's why we're all here…" Caitlin tried to convince her mother.

„Oh Cait, you don't know how much I…" she paused, „wait a minute."

„What's wrong mom?"

„Is this about your idea that if I get back together with your father, this whole feud between the Richards and the Deschanel family is going to end?" Olivia searched for eye contact with Caitlin, „it is, isn't it? Caitlin, I already told you, it's not up to me to end this feud as I am not the one who started it." She tried to make her daughter understand.

„Mom…how are Cole and I supposed to move on with our lives if we constantly have to worry about you, daddy and AJ? Cole is barely able to let go of Trey, he has changed so much ever since you took Trey away from him, he's a different man…" Caitlin cried.

„Well, for starters, how about you tell him that you're pregnant? What better chance to look forward to your future together?"

"I want to tell him after this is all over with. He is so stressed and worried because of the construction site, he wants this to work for my sake mom."

"I know sweetheart. I know. I think you should tell him tonight tough. Don't waste anymore time darling." Olivia was thinking that Cole should know before the board meeting.

"Mom, I'll do it if you promise to talk to daddy and convince him to stop the feud. Please, do it for me but also for Sean, and Trey..."

"Oh sweetheart, come here," Olivia felt sorry about how much this was affecting her children, "I promise you that this will all stop. Just be patient. I love you." She reassured Caitlin knowing that there was a possibility to stop AJ from his plans.

* * *

"Dad!" Sean spotted Bette and his father at the reception.

"Sean!" Gregory said careful, not being sure about Sean's mood.

"Dad what happened to mom? Is she alright?"

"She's alright, don't worry son."

"Sean, don't worry about it, your father and I will make sure that everything is going to be just fine. Your mom is safe now." Bette helped out while Sean looked a little concerned about his mom being "safe" with his father.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" Gregory asked knowing the men are waiting for him.

"Look dad, I don't know what it is that you're up to. Or how you intend to keep mom safe...but please. Don't hurt her! She's back home with us, she's doing great lately, don't make her suffer." He begged.

"Sean, trust me boy, there is nothing I want more than for you, your sister and your little brother to be happy. And I know that your happiness depends on the well being of your mother. Believe it or not, I learned a lot from my past mistakes...I am going to make everything right again." He promised.

"He will, trust him, he will Sean..." Bette added as she was informed already about Gregory's plans when they get back to Sunset Beach.

* * *

„Gregory, are you sure you don't want Olivia and you to join us for dinner?" Ben caught up with Gregory as the latter made his way to the elevators after the talk in the club.

"I'm sorry Ben, as much as I enjoy your company, Olivia isn't feeling particularly well after what happened earlier..I promised her I'll get back to her as soon as we finish talking. I'm sure you understand?" Gregory explained.

"Oh I think I understand." Ben grinned, "playing the savior as usual, ey Gregory?"

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about..." Gregory joked around.

"I'm sure you don't. Listen, Gregory I'm glad you and Olivia are finding a way to get past everything that happened since your divorce, but please focus on tomorrow. I can't lose the feeling that AJ has some surprises in stock for us." Ben was worried.

"I know Ben. But Olivia has her own ace upon her sleeve. At least she thinks it might help."

"You're not so sure?"

"Well, she thinks with her heart. And her foolish romantic heart hopes that everybody does the same. I doubt that, after everything AJ turned out to be, that he is going to let his heart - if he even has one - dominate his reason."

"What is it that Olivia has in mind?"

"Ben...I don't want to raise your hopes up. Please let's just leave it at that. You take care of your wife and I'll take care of mine. It is what we do best, don't we?" He said watching Maria coming out of an elevator. "Well, if this isn't perfect timing. Maria, you look smashing. I hope you two are going to have a wonderful evening. If you'll excuse me, I'll see you two for breakfast tomorrow morning." Gregory took the elevator upstairs as Maria looked a little confused.

"Aren't they joining us for dinner?" She asked.

"No. Gregory has his own plans, as usual." Ben couldn't keep a grin off his face.

"I hope this isn't because of Annie and Cole being here..."

"Why are you saying that?"

"Sometimes I'm not sure that they can face the past Ben...it's very hurtful to have to watch it catch up on you..." Maria said as Ben understood she was also talking about their own past.

"Maria, I can assure you that's not what this is. They're just taking their time to find back to each other again. As for the past, the past was necessary so that they can value the present and fight for their future. Now come on, let's join the others." He grabbed her waist and directed her to the dining room.


	42. Palm Springs V

"Oh my God, Gregory...this is...where did you get all this on such short notice?" Olivia was amazed at the dinner table the room service brought.

"You like it?"

"If I like it? These are some of my favorite dishes, but of course you know that..." She looked happy but started to understand that this was planend. "This can't possibly be on the menu here..." she looked at him waiting for a reaction.

"Why not?" He played the fool.

"Kippers? Really?" She laughed.

"Well, you'll be surprised at what's possible if you want it to be..." He laughed back.

Olivia took a seat spreading a cloth over her lap and sighed.

"What's the matter?" He asked her pouring themselves a glass of water.

"Oh, you really have a way to make me feel bad. I told you I'm not hungry...but I can't turn this down after you've put so much effort in it."

"You need to eat something, you haven't eaten all day. You're worrying me sometimes...with this not eating of yours."

"A lot of things have changed since..." she paused.

"Since?"

"Since you and I used to live together." She lowered her head.

"Liv, what is really bothering you?"

"Oh I'm just worried that's all. I mean, tomorrow is ..."

"Tomorrow is going to be just fine. Trust me. Trust Ben and everyone who joined us on this trip. Trust your instincts."

"Do you think we're doing the right thing? I mean, forcing Caitlin to tell Cole about her pregnancy even if she's not ready to do so? And then.."

"I don't know. But we're only human Liv, if we fail, we'll learn from it and move on." He interrupted.

"Human?" She laughed. "That's not how Bette put it in her column, she spoke more of, erm...gods." She teased knowing it was his doing while taking a few bites.

"You know Bette, always exaggerating..." he laughed back. They both looked at each other knowing the truth. Olivia knew it was Gregory's doing in the column, as she knew this dinner was everything but spontaneous. And Gregory knew things were not going to be so easy but he wasn't going to let this get him down.

They went on eating and talking about the meeting that was going to take place the next day, making sure they have all covered up, trying to calculate AJ's steps in case he was going to manipulate the outcome of the voting.

Olivia couldn't help feeling attracted to Gregory while he talked, his confidence and strength being two of his character traits she loved most about him. She watched him go trough every step of their plans, carefully weighing the pros and cons, making sure he got everything straight. The way he talked about it made her thoughts slip to places she shouldn't have been thinking about in such serious circumstances. But she couldn't help thinking about what they almost did in the limo earlier and how much she wanted for it to happen too.

Her flashbacks of the ride were haunting her, how he made sure that Rose wasn't sitting with them, how they walked around the lake at Diamond Valley, how he held her by the waist, how he controlled her and the situation during the drive, how he unbuttoned her shirt, how he bit himself into her flesh knowing exactly what it did to her, how he was everything she ever wanted in a man but was afraid to admit for such a long time.

He was able to press every one of her buttons from the first day they laid eyes on each other, today almost more than ever, now that they've been trough a torturous separation knowing what it meant to miss all this.

Gregory stoped talking at some point, noticing that Olivia wasn't listening to the content of his words, and looked her in the eye understanding she was caught somewhere in other thoughts. He coughed to make himself noticed, wondering what it was she was up to this time.

"So," she snapped out of her thoughts noticing him watching her as she was moving on to the dessert. The plate was lovely decorated with strawberries and grapes, the dark mousse of chocolat an eyesight. "where is your suite actually?"

Gregory frowned a little and couldn't help saying: "I thought you wanted me to stay with you, here..." he was confused at her grin, watching her bite in one of the strawberries carefully, distracting him from everything else he could focus on. He was wondering if she did it on purpose or if she was just her usual irresistible self.

"I did, didn't I?" She was wicked he thought. "I was just wondering, wouldn't it be a shame for the money you paid?...perhaps you should use it..." she wanted to trigger a reaction.

 _Oh damn, she knows I don't have another suite!_ Gregory thought to himself watching her enjoy her dessert but feeling like he would lose his composure any second.

"You know I don't care about money, not when it comes to you. You said you needed me and here I am. I won't leave you here alone tonight..."

"You won't?..." she stood up taking a strawberry with her as he followed not even knowing where and why.

"Gregory, I really meant it when I said I want you to stay here, with me..." she said looking him deep in the eyes. "After what happened today, I came to realize that..."

"You don't want to be apart from me? That you can't stand it to even think there is another woman who I could be with, instead of you? That I am rightfully yours?" He vocalized every word she had in mind, coming closer and playfully catching the strawberry that she wanted to bite in with his teeth. Their lips brushed against each other, their pulses racing.

"Mhm.." was all she could reply.

"Well, you're a damn lucky woman Olivia, because this man right here, is not going to leave your side, not tonight, not any other night from now on." He swore while grabbing her passionately and directing her to the bed.

* * *

Annie looked around the dining room. No sign of Alex and AJ nor of Olivia and Gregory.

"Jude, did Gregory say anything to you about where he and Olivia are?" She was a bit worried.

"Don't worry Annie. They're upstairs, having dinner together - alone." He smirked.

"Really? What about Alex? I haven't seen her ever since her pathetic attempt to drown Olivia in that mud bath." She kept looking around as they waited for the dishes to be served.

"Well, she probably knows that everyone here would try to kill her if she set foot in this room tonight. I wouldn't want to be her right now." Jude was amused.

"Hey Annie!" Ricardo called from the other side of the table. "Stop worrying and enjoy the evening. Who cares about Alex? As far as I'm concerned, Olivia has to say one word and I can get Alex the luxury suite down on Civic Drive for tonight." He meant the police department as everybody laughed at the table.

Casey and Sarah were sitting on the other side of the dining room, too far from the others to understand what they were saying but close enough to hear the laughter coming from there.

"Man, I sure hate this situation." Casey complained.

"I know, me too." Sarah looked at the table again feeling like an outsider. "I mean, it's not enough that we have to keep away from everyone thanks to Meg, now your mom wants you to start a riot against everyone at that table and the Richards...I really don't like being in the middle of this." She shared her concerns.

"Look Sarah, you really don't have to do this. Stay in the suite tomorrow and don't be a part of this. I can't because it's my moms wish and my belief that building this Resort on the sand is wrong." He explained.

"What do I should just let you do this on your own? No Casey. We're in this together. I'm about to swear to you that I'll be by your side trough good and bad so I might as well start now." She was gentle and considerate.

"Thanks Sarah. This means a lot." Casey accepted while they both here's another laughter outburst from the other table.

* * *

"Dinner was absolutely wonderful!" Caitlin seemed content and tried to keep her spirits up tough she was nervous. "Cole? Are you okay?" She asked seeing he wasn't listening to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine sweetheart." He said throwing himself on the bed in their suite.

"Are you sure? You look very disturbed."

"Caitlin...I am disturbed. Tomorrow will decide if I still have a job or not. If the Resort is going on hold if they don't agree on building, I won't have a job anymore and we won't be able to afford anything anymore."

"Cole, don't worry! Even if things go wrong tomorrow, you will find another job. My father and Ben have tons of other small projects where you could start." She tried.

"Right, because your father is so anxious to give me a job..."

"Look, things have changed. He has changed Cole. I am sure he would do it, even if just for me."

"Caitlin...this is not all.." he sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Please promise to keep this to yourself, alright?"

"Cole you're scaring me. What is it?"

"It's...my father."

"AJ? What about him?"

"He's here Caitlin...and he contacted me, asking me to act in his favor and stop the construction of the Resort..." he was tormented.

"What?! But Cole, what about your job, the money? What about us? You just said that..".

"I know what I said Cait, but he's my father."

"So what? You think you owe him after everything he did?"

"He is my father." Cole repeated.

"And I am your wife! Your future. You think that if you ruin my parents ,that we'll be good? And I can just forget about it and pretend nothing is wrong?" She was mad.

"Caitlin! Stop okay, I didn't say I would do it."

"But you didn't say you wouldn't either." She turned away pacing nervously trough the room.

"Sweetheart, listen to me...I hate this as much as you do but just the way you put your parents first - after everything they did to you, that's what my father expects me to do for him."

"The difference is that my parents want to save this project for our future! Whereas your father is trying to ruin everything just because he can't stand my father. Because of a stupid godforsaken feud none of us even started!" She shouted leaving Cole surprised. "Look Cole you just can't do this! Not now, not when we're about to..." she paused fearing to tell him the truth.

"Now that we're about to what?Caitlin? Look at me! What did you want to say?"

Caitlin turned around crying and shouted: "now that we're about to become parents again, Cole!"

"What?!"

* * *

The evening turned into night as Gregory and Olivia couldn't stop feasting on each other, blending out reality, time and space. There were so many unrevealed feelings and wishes that they wanted to share with each other, the mere thought of stopping was torturing both. All worries, problems, doubts and fears were again gone, not one word was needed to make everything bad in their lives disappear.

Gregory finally rolled to the side exhausted as she started laughing.

"What?" He wondered.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked after looking at the clock.

"Do I want to know?" He laughed.

"Mmm...probably not. But I'll tell you anyway. It's half past one..." she giggled.

"Oh...pretty early." He made fun pulling her next to him.

"Oh...this was sooo..."

"Yeah..." he stroke the skin on her shoulder as they both still felt their hearts racing. "I don't ever want this to be any other way." He was honest.

"Me neither, Gregory..." she admitted herself. "But tell me something..."

"Mh?"

"Where would you have slept if I had asked you to leave?"

"In my suite?" He lied smiling.

"Oh sure!" She threw her head back laughing. "Gregory you don't have a suite!"

"How do you know?" He played the fool again.

"I knew it the moment I came to the house this morning and asked you if I could join you here. I knew then that you'd do the upmost to make this happen. You're not mastering that pokerface as good as you think." She drew circles around his lips.

"Oh my, well look who's predictable now." They both laughed. "You knew it and yet you didn't argue with me."

"No...I guess I was...just as excited as you were." She giggled again but then turned serious. "Gregory, I am going to tell you something now...and I hope it's the right thing to say...I don't want to play anymore games. We, we make love and then go our separate ways, we talk and then we don't, I don't think I can take this anymore..."

"What are you saying?" He was somewhat concerned she'd back off again.

"I want to know, if you want to...I mean if you'd be able to..." she couldn't find the right words. "If you're willing to try to work things out between us, then I am willing too."

"If I am willing? Olivia everything I do is for us, for you. How much more can I try?"

"There is one thing still missing between us, its called trust. Are you willing to trust me again?"

"There is a long way until we can find that again...trust." He smiled at her caressing her face.

"But then how..?"

"How can I be like this with you? It's simple. Even tough trusting you is still hard and painful, loving you isn't...I always did, even when I shouldn't have."

"I'm not sure I can follow..." she admitted.

"Olivia, you undermined everything that you and I ever meant. Sleeping with Cole...with Del...hell even with AJ...all the men that either meant something to me or who I hated, you...ran directly into their arms."

"But Gregory..." she wanted to explain herself but he stopped her.

"No, let me finish please. Even tough I should have hated you, especially when I thought that Trey was Coles son...I just couldn't. I knew - or hoped - that it was all just a huge mistake. And maybe you won't believe me but I could have forgiven you even back then if..."

"If I would have confided in you." She understood.

"Yes. If you would have come to me. There is nothing I want more than to be the one you turn to when things get out of hand. There is nothing, and I mean nothing I wouldn't do, to have this...what I have now...but it takes two to make this work Olivia..."

"Gregory! I'm .."

"No, shh..." he squeezed her close. "Listen to me. I know it will be hard for me to trust you again. But it's not impossible...now you were not the only one to make mistakes so I have to ask you the same question: Are you willing to trust me again?" she nodded silently struck by his honesty and goodwill.

"There's your answer." He said standing up to face her and give her a kiss. "And here." He started kissing her again passionately. "And here." He moved to her neck, biting it playfully. "And here." He finally rolled her on back again as she started to laugh.

"Gregory, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm loving you, the way I know only I can". He said between little breaks.

"I don't think I can...again..." she laughed.

"Then tell me to stop and I will." She couldn't. "No?" He continued as she wasn't able to say anything. "I thought so..."

"I don't want you to stop!" She finally let out in a hurry. "I don't want you to ever stop!" She couldn't believe her own cries but they slipped out of her mouth without a warning.

* * *

"What did you just say?" Cole was dumbstruck.

"Cole...I'm sorry I had to tell you like this...I wanted it to be special." Caitlin cried as her emotions took control over her.

"No, wait. I have to ask again: what?!" He shook his head.

"I'm pregnant."

"Caitlin but that's impossible! Did you take the treatment without telling me or how did this happen?" He couldn't understand.

"I...I went to see Dr. Robinson about the treatment ..." she said between sobs.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He grabbed her arms trying to keep calm and make her face him.

"I wanted to but you were so busy and concerned about the project and your job. I mean look at you, you worked yourself up from a simple construction worker to site leader in the past year. And I could never find the right moment to tell you since you worked so many extra hours..." she explained while he looked lost.

" _So Caitlin told you about the treatment?" Cole wondered._

 _"Well imagine Cole, we still talk." Olivia refuted._

 _"That's between Caitlin and me."_

 _"Oh so that's between the two of you. But my problems with Gregory are yours to interfere with? Hah! God you're so pitiful. You know what, I'm not going to have this. I just thought you might be more concerned about Caitlin and your future with her. You know what she thinks, she thinks you're too busy with your site right now. Goood I would love to tell her just what exactly is keeping you busy!" She challenged him._

 _"Don't you dare..."_

 _"Dare what Cole? Tell her you're up my back, that you dare suspecting her father of whatever it even is you suspect him of, now, that he's fighting for his life? Go ahead. Threaten me as much as you like. I am no longer a slave to my own lies, I am free to tell anyone whatever I like because I have nothing to lose anymore. Now get out!" She said loudly._

"Yes...I really was very busy, I'm sorry..." he said snapping out of his flashback. "So the treatment worked?" He was still fighting to understand.

"No, I didn't have to take the treatment. I went to Dr. Robinson to have me checked for it. And then I told him that my period was overdue. He told me he wanted to see if there was anything wrong with an ultrasound...so I had one done and...he started laughing and looked up to the ceiling thanking God for letting miracles happen." She smiled remembering. "I was confused so I asked him what he was talking about, but somehow I knew it already because I started crying desperately... and then he told me that I was pregnant, Cole! I am pregnant!" She laughed and cried altogether while Cole couldn't do anything but sit on the edge of the bed again.

"Caitlin I thought this was impossible! How...?"

"My wounds have healed, my ovulation got back to normal a couple of months ago...I don't know." She laughed happy as he could only cover his mouth.

"How far along are you?"

"9 weeks...its too early to say if I'm going to be able to keep the fetus tough...please understand that anything could go wrong. That's why I have to be kept under constant observation, that's why I couldn't tell you yet.." She was worried.

"We will do whatever needs to be done Caitlin!" Cole stood up again to hug her, "we're having a baby! We're having a baby!" He was out of his mind happy.

"Yes, we're having a baby. Our baby Cole! Our future...do you see now why it is so important to stop all this nonsense? Cole, you and I are the first to bind our families together trough marriage but this child..." she held her hand on her stomach, "this child will be the first in a century who's blood will be binding the Richards and the Deschanel family for good. He or she will have both the legacy and the heritage of both families and that's why it is mandatory to stop the fighting and let this child grow up the way it deserves to!" She made him aware as he parted from her. "Cole?" She asked noticing something wrong.

"I can't believe this..."

"What? What's the matter?"

"God Caitlin I can't believe to what obscene things you would recur just to get what you want!"

"What?!" She didn't understand anything anymore.

"Let me guess, who's idea was this? Gregory's or Olivia's?" He turned 180 degrees.

"What are you talking about?"

"This whole "We need to stop the feud for the sake of this child", this is just pretense! God what the hell did they do to you, did your father brainwash you again? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Cole! You know I barely see my parents lately! How do you even dare say something like this! Why don't you trust me?"

"No Caitlin! There is no way you can be pregnant again! And what a perfect timing for you to serve me this lie than now when there is so much at stake?" He shouted.

"Cole it's the truth! I am pregnant! Please believe me!" She begged.

"Right! All you care about is to serve you're parents purpose! God how can you be so cruel, why are you doing this to me? No, you know what forget it! I have to get out of here!" He ran away slamming the door behind him.

Caitlin was devastated and fell to the floor crying, not being able to understand how such beautiful news could turn into a horrid fight between them.

"Cole!" She cried his name in vain.

* * *

"Oh damn it! Olivia! Wake up sweetheart! We need to get ready, the meeting!" Gregory jumped out of bed seeing they've slept in.

"What?" Olivia moaned rolling on the other side wanting to be left alone.

"No, no, Liv, come on. We are really late! We're missing breakfast right now."

"Ugh, who cares about breakfast!" She muttered as their mobile phones started vibrating on the table.

"That's probably Ben wondering where the hell we are. I told him we would join them." He jumped into the shower quickly.

"Ah..." she put herself back to sleep but then her eyes flicked open realizing what was going on. "Oh my God, I need to get ready!" She jumped out of bed as well.

They were both running around the suite getting dressed and ready, but they stopped every now and then to smile at each other or to look a little amused and guilty for the fact they've slept in, knowing exactly why.

"If we hurry we might just catch up with them in the dining room and grab a cup of coffee." He wanted them to leave.

"But I didn't see Trey yet, I wonder why Rose didn't come to see what we were doing..." she wondered.

"Maybe because of this...?" He opened the door to their suite showing her the "do not disturb" sign he had placed before coming upstairs last night.

"Well, you had it all figured out didn't you?" She laughed. "So what do you think, is this good enough for the "battle of the gods"?" She turned around to show off.

"Good enough? Olivia you are outdoing yourself. You'll have Alex fuming at this amazing sight." Gregory joked but Olivia didn't find it very funny to talk like this about their friend.

He watched her move around the room in her edgy cut black pencil skirt suit and the nude pumps matching her scarf and lipstick. Olivia grabbed the last pieces of jewelry and adjusted her watch making sure it matched the rings she had chosen.

Gregory couldn't help thinking how much she had changed since they were apart, but mostly since he was imprisoned at Christmas. She was aware of herself, confident and wasn't afraid to show it. Even her choice in matter of clothes and style were different, her clothes never being from the rack but this time, she went far further than just going with the fashion flow.

All the more he felt she was exactly the woman he needed by his side, especially today. He smiled thinking that while Olivia adjusted her accessories, he considered her to be the best accessory he could ever have and put on display.

"What's the matter?" She was surprised at his sudden smile.

"Oh, nothing. I just wondered... you seem to have discovered some new shop telling from what you're wearing..."

"Oh no, not just "a shop". I was acquainted to a young fashion designer at the after party of my last meeting on behalf of the radio station. He is so visionary and has an amazing taste, combining classical fashion with new and exciting impulses. I adored him and his work so now I'm his number one customer." She smiled while they were in the elevator heading downstairs.

"Adored?" Gregory raised his eyebrows.

"Relax will you! He is...well...not interested in women. He is some sort of... best friend with a great taste in fashion." They both laughed."

"Well, maybe you should introduce him to Maria. Ben told me she's designing her own dresses lately. Who knows, maybe they can cooperate." Gregory suggested.

"Really? I didn't know that. Oh, I feel somewhat sorry that we missed dinner with the others last night and breakfast now...I didn't even get the chance to talk to Bette nor to Maria and thank her for the wonderful job she did at the house."

"Don't worry about them, I'm sure they understand we had a lot of catching up to do." He leaned in to kiss her.

"Ahah, catching up." She was amused at his choice of words and kissed him back while the elevator doors opened, everybody witnessing their kiss.

"You're making quite a habit out of making appearances from elevators." Ben smirked as they walked out.

"Good morning Ben." Gregory greeted.

"Where were you, I thought you wanted to join us for breakfast." Ricardo asked. "We were starting to worry."

"Oh you shouldn't have. Olivia and I were just talking, preparing for what's coming at us." Gregory explained.

"Speaking of wich, why don't you all just go ahead and let me take care of something before we start." Olivia said walking away from the crowd.

"Livvy?" Bette stopped her.

"What?"

"Let me come with you. I have a feeling you might need some help." She offered as Olivia thought about it.

"Alright. Maybe you're right. Come on!" She grabbed Bettes hand and left while Annie eyed Maria wondering what they were planning.

"Well then, let's go to the conference room." Ben took charge. "Sean, did you check the beverages and snacks?"

"Sure did Ben. Just the way you instructed. It's all bottled up, nothing coming from any recipients that could have spiked drinks in them. All snacks are sealed so you can be sure nobody is going to try to get at you, at least not like this..." Sean assured him.

"Great! Samuel?" He moved to the next chapter. "Do you have your people around the building?"

"Posted. They're waiting for a sign and we'll have things going."

"Perfect." Ben was pleased.

* * *

„Livvy would you fill me in? What is it that we're up to?" Bette was curious asking as they stood in front of the hotel.

„Just relax and trust me." Olivia said clearly anxious waiting for something to happen. „I wonder where she is..." she looked at her watch.

„She? Are we waiting for somebody?"

„Yes...as a matter of fact we are. We're waiting for the only person who can stop AJ from destroying everything..."

„Who? Livvy, I cannot help you if you don't tell me."

„Oh Bette, no one can help us right now..." she wasn't very specific having Bette sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Mom?" Caitlin exited the hotel wondering what her mother and Bette were doing outside. "Why aren't you upstairs in the meeting?"

"Well I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing here?" Olivia asked worried.

"Oh mom..." she started crying hugging her mother who just looked at Bette. "I told Cole that I'm pregnant..."

"But that's wonderful beauty!" Bette threw in.

"But de doesn't believe me!" She cried bitter on her mothers shoulder.

"What? Why?" Olivia couldn't understand.

"He was happy at first but then..." she sobbed.

"But then what?"

"I tried to convince him to do the right thing today, telling him our families need to stop this feud and... he thought that I made this pregnancy up to keep him from stopping the construction." She let out.

"Is he out of his mind?" Bette couldn't help ranting.

"Oh darling, but how can he even think such a thing of you?" Olivia felt sorry for her daughter caressing her golden locks.

"He thinks it was you and daddy who made me say this to him...mom what should I do?" Caitlin continued crying as Olivia and Bette only eyed each other worried.


	43. Palm Springs VI

Everybody entered the conference room and took a seat where their name tags were placed. Gregory buttoned his blazer and cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable at Annie who was looking back at him insistently.

 _Why is she staring like this?_ he thought to himself.

 _You're going to thank me Gregory. You will, once this is all over with and you'll realize that I helped you so many times..._ Annie was sure.

"Annie?" Jude asked noticing she was distracted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine thank you Jude. I just wish this would be over with soon." She replied sighing.

In the next few minutes, the room started to fill with people, the other share holders were there, the CEO of the contractor company, the realtor and other involved players in this project.

Alex entered the room having everybody staring back at her. She made her way to the seat that was reserved for her, not letting Gregory out of her sight.

"Alex, I see you've got a nerve bigger than the Grand Canyon to show up here."

"Annie! If you remember, I invited her here. She is after all involved in this project." Gregory jumped in. "Would you two please _not_ make a scene in front of all these people?" He lowered his voice as Ben came to grab Annie by her hands and directed her back to her seat.

"Annie won't say anything anymore, will you Annie!" He threw her in her chair. "Now stop it Annie. Whatever it is you want to say to Alex, you can do it later!" He whispered in her ear as Maria nodded Annie to make her understand it was for the best.

"Gregory..." Alex began.

"No. Alex not now." He cut her short.

"But I need to talk to you. You and Olivia both. Gregory I have to apologize for my behavior! I can't stand to know you two are mad at me. You're my friends..." she whispered as Gregory was clearly touched by her words.

"Alright Alex...for the friendship that we had, let's talk about it after the meeting." He gave in as he couldn't but hate the thought of losing Alex as a friend of the family.

"Thank you so much, you and Olivia mean so much to me... Where is she anyway?" She played interested.

"Oh, just taking care of a few things. She should be here any minute." He said watching Caitlin walk in alone, eyeing Cole who looked sad and worried.

"Gregory, we should start now." Ben advised.

"Alright." Gregory coughed and made his way to his seat, standing and asking everyone to take their seats.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen and thank you for taking your time and energy to join us here on this day." He started.

"As you all know, we're here to discuss and decide over the continuation of the Resort project. The wonderful idea of meeting here in Palm Springs was thanks to Ben Evans, a very close friend of the family. He thought that by taking some distance from our common surroundings, from our homes and jobs, like this project, we will be able to truly understand the value of the things most dearest to us ...to finally understand why it is so important to keep the ball rolling. And I think he was right," Gregory smiled at Ben while the latter nodded in agreement, "Ben, the idea to gather here was truly brilliant and well, to say the least, it stirred a lot of controversy and talking in both Sunset Beach and Palm Springs. The mere presence of the great Samuel J. Barts, the CEO of one of the most influential broadcasters on the west coast of the United States, proves it and the massive interest this project has stirred around." He finished his thought while everybody was listening carefully.

"I have to say that step number one was successfully achieved. I mean, you all know how much my family and I have been trough in the past year," he eyed his children, "from barely surviving a crash to a, well..quite a stunt I pulled letting everybody think I was dead, to a coma and assault ...to finally face my mistakes and go trough a trial that made me realize the real value of life. The day I was set free, I swore to myself I will not let anyone or anything get in the way of what I want and what's rightfully mine. Starting with my family, over to the hard work I have put into Sunset Beach in the past 25 years, including this project. I was given a second chance at life and I'll be damned if I won't take it!" He paused for suspense as most of them were admiring him for his courage to talk about what has happened.

"Now it's not only my family and my well being at stake here. Each and every one of you present today has put a lot of work, heart and soul into this project, especially Ben Evans who was, just like me, trying to put the pieces together for the sake of his family...and to our newest member of the Liberty family, Jude Cavanaugh, who has done so much lately for the company and for all of us in general." Gregory admitted as Jude was surprised and honored to hear his name. "Now this meeting here wouldn't have been even possible if our dearest ones, friends and families, wouldn't have supported us trough this roller coaster ride we've been experiencing with this project. And I want to thank each and every one of you for your commitment! Because look at all the things we have achieved together!" He was excited. "We finished the shell construction even before due!" He raised his tone as everyone at the table started to say things like "yes", "we did it".

"And we even stuck to the budget at hand! How often does that happen ladies and gentlemen?" Sean looked as his father with a certain sincere admiration, understanding that he was indeed a master of speech.

"Now I know it took a lot of sweat and tears to do so, and thanks to the unimaginable commitment of my son-in-law, Cole Deschanel who has successfully leaded big parts of the site, we managed to pull this trough... but the outcome is satisfaction enough and just wait until the Resort is completed!" He promised as Cole had to keep himself from laughing at Gregory's pathetic attempt to thank him.

 _Right...so you want me to believe you're actually giving me credit here? After what you made Caitlin do to me..._ Cole thought bitter.

Alex too admired Gregory from her seat and understood why it was so hard for Olivia to resist a man like him.

 _Where even is she?_ Alex wondered.

* * *

„Alright, I'm asking you for the last time: who is it that we're waiting for?" Bette insisted.

„Mrs. Richards, I will have to ask you to get back into the building." a security man came to her and Bette looking like there was something going on.

„What? Why?" Olivia was annoyed looking around as she saw more security walking towards them.

„I'm afraid there is no time to explain. Now please, get in the building, it's for your own safety." he grabbed her and Bettes arm.

„No! I'm not going anywhere! I'm waiting for someone!"

„M'am. I've got my direct orders from Mr. Richards. At sight of trouble, you are to be protected. Now would you please come with me or I'll have to use my tricks on you and I'm sure you're not going to like that!" He menaced.

„Livvy we should listen to the Men in Black here. Let's go."

„No Bette! I have to wait for..."

cracking sound* _To all units: I repeat, the main intersection is been blocked a few minutes ago. An unscheduled demonstration is heading over to the hotel. We cannot say if the people are armed but we advise to take maximum precaution._

"What? Oh Bette what's going on!?" Olivia panicked.

"I don't know Livvy, ...god a demo? Do you think it has anything to do with the board meeting?"

"Ladies! Now follow me and nobody gets hurt."

"Oh will you stop bossing us around!" Bette let out.

"Bette! The intersection can't be blocked!"

"Why? Because "she" can't be here on time?"

"Exactly!"

"Who is she?!"

"Ladies!"

"Olivia, who are you talking about?"

Olivia looked at the street and started to smile. "Oh you're about to find out any minute now." She was triumphing seeing a taxi making its way to the hotel.

* * *

"So, we are here to decide over phase two of this project: the building of the interiors and the construction of the outdoor facilities." Gregory went on.

"Excuse me to interrupt you here, but aren't the outdoor facilities impossible to complete without authorization? We all know that AJ Deschanel disappeared after attacking you and he owns the beach in that area..." One of the men had to interfere.

"True. Now here is where we have two options. number one: Ben and I contacted AJ's lawyers and made a request to buy those parcels, we could build without authorization and let the paperwork do it's job parallel to that ..."

"That's extremely risky mr Richards...What's number two?" Another man asked.

"Number two: we're going to build the outdoor facilities on the other side of the Resort. Evans and I already own the biggest part of the land and we have already contacted our architects who are working on a new plan as we speak. That way, the Beach can remain intact and AJ Deschanel can keep his sand and shove it up..." he paused not wanting to get so low.

"The main goal is to continue without any delay...Ben and I want this Resort open before Christmas this year so that people can spend the first vacation there!" He said as everyone looked stunned at the sporty schedule he had in mind.

The door to the conference room opened up as AJ stepped in saying:

"Over my dead and buried body!"

* * *

"El...Elaine?! Lainey!" Bette couldn't believe her eyes as the mystery woman turned out to be her friend. She ran up to her to hug her as Paula stepped out from the cab grabbing their bags.

"Oh Bette!" Elaine was nearly crying. "Olivia, you both! Come here!" They all hugged in front of the hotel, happy to see each other after two years.

"When shall we three meet again?" Olivia asked smiling.

"In thunder? Lightning? Or in rain?" Bette continued.

"When the hurly burly's done. When the battle's lost and won." Elaine finished as they all laughed.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to interrupt here but we need to get into the building now!" The security man reminded them.

"Agent Paula Stevens, FBI. What seems to be the problem sir?" Paula showed her badge as Olivia and Bette were amazed at Elaine's daughter while Elaine looked proud at her daughter.

"You brought Paula with you?" Olivia asked surprised.

"Yes, she said she wanted to take the chance and see Cole. She missed him and her friends..." Elaine explained.

"And wohow, she's an FBI agent?" Bette was amazed.

"Yes, she has made such progress. She's worked with the BAU in Virginia and made herself an impressive career."

"Woooow. Imagine Chiefs reaction when he'll hear this!" Bette joked around.

"Ricardo?" Elaine was unsure.

"He...um...you know, he is here..." Olivia admitted unsure.

"What? You didn't tell me that on the phone! Olivia!" Elaine was appalled.

"Mom, we really need to get you inside! Trouble is on the way!" Paula advised after talking to the security guy as they all finally entered the hotel.

"What is he doing here?" Elaine didn't give up.

"It's a long story. I can tell you everything but now please, we need to stop AJ." Olivia said.

"Okay, Livvy! Now let me get this straight. You think Lainey is going to be able to stop AJ from ruining everything? How? Bette was unsure.

"Ah...Just follow me! The meeting started already." Olivia didn't want to lose more time.

* * *

„Now that's a very tempting offer, Deschanel!" Gregory grinned knowing AJ couldn't stay away.

„Get over yourself Gregory!" AJ menaced as Ricardo stood up ready to take him into custody. Gregory waved Ricardo down, letting everybody know he didn't consider AJ worthy of the trouble.

„AJ...now that you've decided to join us, why don't you explain to everybody what exactly it is that you want..." Ben interfered.

"First of all Ben, I will never accept building the outdoor facilities on the beach nor will I accept your proposal to buy those parcels from me." AJ stated firmly.

"Man, why are you trying to ruin the hard work we've put into this?" A man asked annoyed.

"Because that's what he does best." Gregory interfered. "But you see AJ, there is always an option. You can keep your precious sand, hell go ahead and count the sand korns if you like! We will build on the other side of the Resort." Gregory mocked him.

"I won't vote for that!" AJ said.

"I'm afraid your vote isn't as important as the votes of everyone else. You don't have a majority AJ." Ben said.

"Oh but I wouldn't be so sure about that. You see, I bought Baxter's shares before he was sent to prison. And I have someone else here in this room who sees things the way I do..." AJ paused while Gregory eyed Alex worried. Alex face expression was crying out a "I'm sorry" but Gregory was just out of his mind angry.

"Alex!" He ranted, "how are you even agreeing to this?" Gregory asked furious.

"Gregory...I am sorry but I don't agree with your plans. The beach belongs to the people as for the other side of the Resort...it's industrial land that needs to be preserved. I know you think this is for the best Gregory but it's not..." She explained.

"Well. You two can elaborate on the "well being" of the people and the town as much as you like. We will have two construction phases until you come to your senses! Well start with the interiors then and clear the outdoor facilities in another meeting, preferably just you and me Alex." Gregory tried to keep calm.

"Well, I'm sorry to shatter this plan of yours Gregory. But you won't be able to start with the interiors either..." AJ said while everybody sighed pissed.

"And I'm sure you're going to let us know why..." Gregory was keeping himself from wanting to jump at him.

"I am...because you see ladies and gentlemen, I own the rights to Maria's designs. They are mine!" AJ laughed while everybody stared at each other concerned.

* * *

"Olivia, how do you think Elaine is going to keep AJ from ruining everything?" Bette asked as they made their way upstairs.

"Bette, Elaine, listen to me!" Olivia stopped and turned around to explain. "My daughter, she has made me aware of one thing during everything that has happened lately..." she paused. "She is...Elaine, Caitlin is pregnant!"

"But that's wonderful Olivia! I'm going to be a grandmother!" Elaine was happy.

"Yes, but, Caitlin is worried sick that this feud will have a huge impact on this child...and she's right, this needs to stop!" Olivia went on.

"But, Livvy, heh I mean don't get me wrong...this feud is older than time. What could possibly make it stop?" Bette interfered.

"True love." Olivia said short.

"True love? Oh come one toots!" Bette wasn't pleased with the answer.

"Elaine, listen to me!" Olivia went on, "I have never thought about it before but it's true! You and only you, you were AJ's true love! He wasn't complete before meeting you and he certainly wasn't himself anymore after he lost you!"

"Come on Olivia! He was in love with you, he left me because of you."

"But he also left me because of you Elaine! I mean, yes, we had a crush on each other, we were young and I admired him...I looked up to him. He was my first love..." Olivia explained while Elaine looked sad. "But Elaine, after he met you, I knew I wasn't what he wanted. And then I met Gregory and I came to realize that AJ wasn't what I wanted either. He was not my true love!"

"Gregory was...wasn't he?" Elaine asked.

"Yes, he was and still is. This life has tortured us in so many ways but you can't deny true love and you certainly can't run away from it. Like I can't run away from Gregory and from my feelings for him."

"But what does this have to do with everything?" Elaine wasn't understanding as Bette too tried to focus.

"Elaine, can't you see what happened here, what AJ was doing? AJ and Gregory inherited this feud from their parents...look, uncle Tobias, he told us the story how he and Gregory's father were both raised to hate AJ's father...when I met Gregory and AJ understood that we were in love and that Gregory was a happy man, he couldn't let it be, he wanted to scheme and make his own father proud of messing up with Gregory. He played me Elaine, he did it because of this feud, it had nothing to do with real love..."

"But he certainly enjoyed himself, didn't he?" Elaine was disgusted.

"Oh he was alright...even now..." Bette threw in.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh Elaine..." Bette paused. "You know, I wish there would be another way to tell you this but...AJ and I were in a relationship just a few weeks ago."

"What?!"

"Yes but you see, he did it again, to get back at Gregory and have me manipulated..."

"Oh Bette! I'm so sorry...what kind of man does this?" Elaine was angry.

"A man that lost his true love..." Olivia explained. "Listen Elaine. AJ thinks that it's because of Gregory that he lost everything in his life. You and Cole! He was deprived of a fulfilled life at your side and that's why AJ can't stop doing all these crazy things, he can't let go! I mean look at what he did after losing you! He went to Europe and then came back to the States and married some woman and had his second son, Leo, but that didn't end well because it wasn't what he truly wanted. He then came back and pretended to want me but that was just his way of getting back at Gregory. When Gregory was exposed and inprisoned, he changed course to Bette...he never was able to settle down in his entire life because it was never what he truly wanted..." Olivia was nearly crying at how miserable it made her to bring up so many hurtful memories.

"Livvy is right here..." Bette supported Olivia.

"And look at you Elaine, what about you? You were never able to have a long term relationship after AJ. Paula's father was just...a man you met..."

"I loved him!" Elaine was appalled.

"But he wasn't your true love because otherwise you would have stayed with him no matter how hard things were. And after Paula's father...you never committed yourself to a man again...you lived for years with the legend of Sunset Beach in your heart because it was everything that reminded you of AJ..."

"Olivia...even if this were true...it's history. I mean I moved away, AJ moved on, there is nothing left."

"Elaine. No! Do you really think a man who has everything he wants and needs would act like AJ does?"

"No..."

"Because he is still missing something here. And I think it's you! He can't even have a normal relationship with Cole. He can't embrace Coles marriage to Caitlin even if he knows that they're meant for each other...he can't stop hating Gregory because he has to watch Gregory getting back everything he ever wanted. His business, his children, me..."

"What so you and Gregory are back together?" Elaine was happily surprised.

"I think we are...it's still complicated and it's going to be hard for us...but true love is worth the while...so you see Elaine, if AJ had his true love and his life put in place...he would stop I'm sure of that!"

"Oh Olivia..."

"Look I know this sounds like some lurid novel!" Bette had to laugh, "but on some level this actually makes sense. Besides, don't you want to be with Cole? He is your son, you'll be a grandmother, this could be great!" Bette tried.

"Oh stop it! Both of you! Do you really think it's that easy? I should walk in there and say: oh hey AJ. Please stop whatever it is that you're doing and let's be a family? What even makes you think I still love him?" Elaine looked at her two friends who were quiet. "I mean, it's 27 years ago...it's forever...I moved on...I did" she started crying.

"If this were true...why did you agree to come here and help us?" Olivia asked leaving Elaine speechless.

"Lainey, we know a lot of horrible things happened...and god dammit Olivia and I played a part in it as well, all those years ago. But you have forgiven us and you wanted to be with Cole, you wanted to live a normal life, having your Waffle Shop, your son, your friends..."

"I left because I had to. And Paula needed me..."

"Cole needs you too. Let him have a mother, let him have a normal life with my daughter. They're the first to bind our families and that child is going to be the key to a brighter future but..." Olivia stopped.

"But what?" Elaine sobbed.

"But you are the key to AJ's heart. You and only you can stop this feud. Gregory and I will do our part, I swear to God we will! But we need you to keep AJ with his feet on the ground!"

"Lainey, if there is the slightest chance to make this stop, we will have to take it! There are so many people hurting because of what is going on. Do you want a little child to grow up like that?"

"No..."

"You see, even if you and AJ won't ever be together again because let's say...it's been too long...you can still convince him to stop. For Cole and Caitlin's sake and for the sake of that baby." Bette tried.

"I don't know...I hope your expectations aren't too high..." Elaine said heading for the conference room.

* * *

The air in that conference room was thin. Everybody held their breath as AJ was triumphing while Gregory and Ben knew they had to do something.

Samuels pager beeped and he stood up to walk to the window.

"Guys...we have a problem here..." he said while everyone was heading to the windows to watch.

The demo arrived to the hotel, Gregory could see the security trying to keep the people away but they were outdoing them. Samuels people had their cameras on the crowd that was shouting paroles and waving signs.

 _"Nature is for everyone!", "Stop building at all cost!"_ were some of the lines they could make out.

Gregory looked at the mass outside and spotted Casey and Sarah in the crowd.

"Alex...?"

"Gregory this is what my son believes in! It's not my fault!"

"You scum! You manipulated Alex's son to do exactly what you wanted him to!" Gregory lost his temper.

"Casey is a grown man and knows exactly what he is doing!" AJ smirked.

"Get down!" Ricardo shouted while a brick smashed one of the windows of the conference room.

* * *

Before Elaine could open the door the three of them heard the sound of smashing glass and Ricardo's cry.

"Olivia what is going on in there?" Elaine was petrified.

"Well, let's find out!" Bette took charge and opend both doors to see broken windows and AJ laughing.

Bette, Elaine and Olivia stood in the door, jaws dropped as everyone directed their attention to them.

 _Well if it's not the three musketeers coming to save the day!_ Annie thought to herself and had a fantasy:

 _"Brace yourselves for thy warriors are here to save you!"_ Annie saw her aunt saying.

" _With thy help, simple peasant folk, we shall save thy from destruction!"_ She saw Olivia saying with her usual fussy attitude.

 _"The kings and queens, lords of this kingdom need to be protected and I traveled far to keep the promise I gave this kingdom!"_ She saw Elaine take her sword out.

" _Thy shall not worry for we are here to save the day!"_ Bette finished and all three of them took course towards AJ with their swords shining.

"Annie are you alright?" Jude worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They'll save the day!" Annie went on caught up in her fantasy.

"What?! Come on, we need to get away from the windows.

"Olivia!" Gregory ran towards her and squeezed her tight. "Thank god you're alright!" He said while Alex couldn't stop feeling hurt.

"I am, but what the hell ist going on?"

"You can ask AJ! How he started this riot involving Casey and his fiancée in this!" Gregory was about to jump at AJ but Olivia grabbed his arms.

AJ was staring empty at Elaine as Elaine stared back at him. They couldn't move nor say a word. Elaine's eyes filled with tears but she was fighting hard to keep them from running.

"Elaine...?" AJ managed to say.

"What did you turn into AJ...?" She finally let out but he couldn't answer. All he could do was to stare. Just stare.

"Caitlin! Are you alright?!" Olivia ran to her daughter as more bricks flew trough the windows.

"I'm fine mom." Caitlin said as Cole jumped to protect her again.

"Get away from her Olivia!"

"What?"

"You heard me, you've done enough!" Cole ranted as they moved away from the windows crawling on the floor.

"I didn't do anything! What are you talking about?!"

"The pregnancy Olivia! You made it all up and had Caitlin lie to me."

"Cole..." Caitlin tried.

"You are mad!" Olivia ranted. "Your wife is pregnant! She is carrying your child and all you can think of is how to make Gregory and me look bad in front of everybody!"

"Olivia, get away from the windows!" Gregory shouted throwing himself over her and Caitlin as another brick flew in from the other side.

"Alright, everyone leave the room! I have backup requested!" Ricardo announced as everyone was crawling on the floor making their way out of the conference room, everyone except AJ and Elaine.

"Elaine, are you going to be alright?" Olivia and Bette asked waiting for a reaction.

"Yes...I am...thank you!" She replied without loosing eye contact with AJ. "Call the demo off AJ!" She requested shouting as AJ was still unable to say a word. A soft breeze travelled trough the room, papers on the table were flapping in the wind, and there they were, both of them 27 years later, looking at each other as struck as they did back then.


	44. Palm Springs VII

"I need everyone to calm down!" Ricardo took charge. "Please go to your rooms and stay there until this is all over with. I want everybody to clear the hallway!" He instructed.

"Ricardo, what are you going to do?" Antonio asked worried.

"I called for a patrol, they should be on their way. We will have to find the leader of this riot and take him in custody. Usually the riots stop shortly after that." He explained.

"You don't have to look far, Ricardo! Their leader is no other than Casey Mitchum!" Gregory was barking.

"Gregory, I know you are concerned, we all are, but let the police do their job and handle this." Ricardo tried to calm him down while the hallway started to clear.

"That's it, everyone up to your rooms. Take the stairway please, don't use the elevators. That's it." Ricardo encouraged. "Gregory, Ben, you too!" He said as he saw that he and Ben weren't moving. "Annie! Jude!" They were just standing there.

"Look Ricardo, we're in this together. You might need our help." Jude offered.

"Jude, you can stay here but the rest of you is going upstairs. Now!" Ricardo ordered. "Gregory, take Olivia and get her upstairs. Look at her, she's shivering. Now do yourself a favor and get her safe. We'll keep in touch." He advised as Gregory turned around to see Olivia chewing on her fingernails. It was the moment he realized how this was getting at her.

"Liv.."

"Mh?"

"Are you alright? Lets go upstairs."

"No! My best friend is still in that room with a ...madman! Bette and I need to wait for her!" She eyed the door to the conference room.

"Greggy, Lainey needs us now." Bette threw in.

"She doesn't need two wrecked friends. You are going upstairs!" Ricardo interfered while Gregory grabbed Olivia's arms as she was protesting.

"Olivia, let's go and check on our children, shall we? Come on. Elaine can handle AJ. Come on." Gregory begged as everyone started to give in and leave.

* * *

As they arrived in their suite, after they checked on Caitlin, Sean and Trey, Olivia threw herself on the bed and started crying.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Gregory lowered himself to look her in the eyes.

"God what did I do? I brought Elaine here, and she...but I didn't know just how full of hatred and malicious plans he is..what if he's hurting her?" She sobbed while Gregory stood next to her on the bed, putting his arms around her protective.

"Shhh...Elaine is a big girl, she can handle AJ. Look at everything she has been trough and she's still standing."

"But look at what he started, the demo that turned into a riot...he dragged Casey into this...he manipulated Alex, he's capable of anything!" She cried.

"Shhh..." he hushed her and cradled her into his arms.

"I'm not going to forgive myself if anything happens to her."

"It won't. Didn't you see how petrified AJ was when he saw Elaine? Something happened there with him Olivia. I recognize that look..."

"You do?" She raised her head from his shoulder to look at him.

"Yes. It's the look of panic, inner chaos and torment, the look you can't help putting on when you realize you've lost everything...the look that betrays every emotion you try to control. You can't help feeling lost, everything you planned so carefully, everything is shattered by the mere presence of that one person, the one person you would die for." He paused and let a tortured laugh out. "And then you realize how disgusted that person is because of everything you turned into. That's the look of ..." he swallowed a lump from his throat.

"Gregory!" She cupped his face in an attempt to reassure him, knowing that he wasn't talking about AJ anymore. The resemblance between them very frustrating tough.

"It's alright Liv," he tried to play it down.

"No it's not alright! You're thinking about the night at the power plant, aren't you?" She adjusted herself to be closer to him, her hands resting on his shoulders while he nodded.

"Darling...that one person you're talking about... was not disgusted but afraid...she was afraid she would lose you a third time. That one person felt her heart was being ripped out of her rib cage over and over and over again!" She pressed her hands against his cheeks. "The look that one person had, was pure fear of losing you...never disgust! God I would have thrown myself in front of the bullet that night, just to keep you from getting hurt. I would have.."

"Olivia...my God..." he looked at her smiling at him, "you would have..." He stood up leaving her puzzled. "God what did I do to you?"

"What?" She couldn't understand.

"Olivia! The person you would have taken the bullet for...was the one behind the trigger!" He cried out unable to look her in the eyes. "It was I who did all this to our family! It was me who put you in such a situation in the first place!" He gesticulated as she stood up and grabbed his furious arms.

She rested his arms down and cupped his face again. "Darling, you should know by now that although I always knew that, I never cared. You were the one behind the trigger but...you never pointed the gun at me. It was I who always ran directly into it...don't blame yourself for my mistakes, my actions and my choices." She couldn't let go of him as he sighed. "But Gregory, that's all in the past. Here you are, stronger than ever, as determined as you never were before! And the biggest difference of all is, that you are not behind the trigger anymore! You've put your guns down, Gregory. For the sake of your family, and that's all that matters!" She paused as he couldn't help but look at her admiring her for her own strength she wasn't even aware of. "And if the look you saw in AJ's eyes, is the same look I saw in you that night at the power plant...then there is still hope for all of us. And we will make it trough this. Together. For our grandchild..." She let go of his face, the burning heat from the palm of her hands suddenly missing.

"Liv!" He grabbed her hands and pulled her close. "You..."

"What?"

"You are amazing you know that?"

"Hardly that. I'm honest." She replied but his grip tightened around her.

"You are everything I was never able to be...I mean look at you, you were the one crying when we got in here and you are the one reassuring me now...you are amazing!" He repeated. "It's moments like these when I realize that my life is nothing without you. I am nothing without you!"

"Gregory..." She was moved.

"Olivia I swear I will do whatever it takes to make these problems disappear. Whatever I can. Whatever." He repeated reassuring her as he hugged her tight, making breathing hard for her. She chuckled and replied with the same strong squeeze as she whispered in his ear: "I love you, Gregory Richards!" Leaving him dumbstruck for various seconds.

It was the first time in all those months that she brought it upon herself to tell him the sweetest of words. His heart stopped beating. His reason stopped functioning. His breath on hold.

* * *

The conference room was quiet, the breeze still whirling trough every corner of it. A torturing silence took over, the shouting of the riot outside suddenly seemed so far away.

"Call it off!" Elaine managed to repeat.

"Elaine...I can't..." AJ snapped out of his gaze.

"Why not?"

"I didn't start it! I didn't organize it! It's not upon me to.."

"AJ you poisoned Casey's mind, letting him believe he was fighting for a good cause when actually there is nothing wrong with the building plans!"

"Nothing wrong? Ah...Elaine you can't possibly understand this." He was looking for composure.

"Call it off." She said calm.

AJ marched to the window and looked down for several moments then turned around to face Elaine again.

"I didn't start it." He murmured. "Elaine, that sand I own is one of the last things that remind me of my legacy. The last piece of legend we are all walking on..." he paused but she waited for him to go on. "Never in my life was I more aware of It's importance than the day Gregory Richards decided to make that legend disappear."

"Did he try to do that?"

"Well what is he doing then? His entire life? He stole everything I had, including every ounce of dignity I ever possessed."

"I think he is trying to build a Resort. And probably fill his pockets with money." She was almost amused.

"He is trying to do that on my expense. He has built his entire life on my expense. And Olivia, oh that woman from hell...she helped him go trough with it without even blinking."

"How can you even say that about Olivia? What she did...what she and Bette did all those years ago was pure ignorance and juvenile naivety, do you think that if they had known what Del had in mind that they would have gone trough with that plan?"

AJ looked at Elaine wondering how forgiving she could be.

"I don't know what to believe anymore. She is as soft as the blooming petals of a rose but at the same time, her thorns can shred you to pieces if she feels threatened. She felt threatened, fearing that she couldn't have Gregory. She would have done anything..." he said full of regret, remembering Olivia as a very dear love close to him once.

Elaine gulped the dryness of her throat.

"Olivia and Bette were young and foolish. She loved Gregory and Bette loved her husband. They were forced to do it, Del had them under control."

"Well, that doesn't bring back the 27 years I've missed, does it?"

"No."

"Elaine...why are you here?"

"I can tell you if you call the demo off." She insisted. "Call it off."

AJ looked consumed and he chewed on the inner flesh of his lips. He turned around to the window and waved Casey a sign to stop. Casey looked confused but tried to call off the crowd as the shouts became weaker.

AJ turned back around to face Elaine. She was crying but still keeping her composure.

"Why are you here?" He asked again looking at her expectantly.

* * *

Olivia sensed the tension in him at the sound of her confession. She felt his body stiffen for moments before he could part from their embrace. He held her carefully by the base of her head, looking into her eyes as if searching for explanations or a sign that would betray her words. Gregory wasn't able to speak as she wondered if his lack of words was because she had taken him by surprise or because he didn't believe her... because there simply was no trust between them. She started to look concerned after another few moments of silence.

He took his hands away from her waist and neck, and glided over the soft fabric of her blazer to grab her hands. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them with a pressure that depicted so much pain and so much fear. She waited patiently for him to say something, after all, it was his turn to reply. But he couldn't. Or he wouldn't.

She looked at him, concern starting to take over her state of mind and saw his eyes glossing, little tears forming and dancing above his lower lashes. His dark eyes were even darker now, swallowing her all into him, like the depth of the universe, dark, deep eternity, volumes of emotions and feelings in transition, all older than time.

Olivia opened her mouth in an attempt to put an end to this torturous ensemble of visual messages that left so much room for misinterpreting but he blinked his eyes shut and shook his head once to keep her from saying whatever was on her mind. He knew she was battling herself to keep shut, he knew he got her at a point where she lost her composure, he knew of his impact on her. Instead of releasing the pressure, he took her hands again to kiss them, a sign of deep respect and adoration. He lowered himself to his knees much to her despair as she couldn't figure out what was happening to him. His head was facing her stomach as he placed a kiss on it, the origin of life, the life she has gifted him. And luckily only him. He grabbed her waist and pressured his fingers in it, kissing the spot he watched grow four times in his life, four times they had put their love together to create the god given miracle that was life.

Olivia's knees began to tremble as she started to understand what he was silently trying to tell her. She touched his cheeks and raised his head to look at him, watching him cry. When did she ever witness that? When did he ever cry? Never. She recalled waking up in the car after the earthquake accident when he denied crying...but that was probably it, one time he cried over her.

She wiped his tears from his face as his eyes were tired fighting, and lowered herself to him, down on her knees, keeping the silence between them as the sweetest conversation they had in years.

If there was ever a time she believed in the supernatural ability of reading thoughts, it was now. If his cries and actions didn't shout _I love you!_ What would, she thought.

Here they were now, both in a luxurious hotel suite, after a disastrous meeting, shattered windows, broken glass, old friends, new friends, children, battle, fear, and two human beings on the floor, on their knees, facing each other.

She couldn't help leaning in, closer to his lips as he waited for her to come to him, only tightening his grip as a sign of approval.

The collision of their lips was so overwhelming to both that they moaned loudly, eyes shut and hands holding tight to the other. She sighed smiling, caressing his face as she leaned in again. And again. And again until the count of kisses was becoming impossible to hold. The fury of their kisses combined with softness and delicacy made every encounter of their lips to be something explosive. But he stopped. He stopped what he felt like would turn into passionate lovemaking in favor of cradling her in his arms. On the floor. In a luxury suite. Shattered windows. Broken glass. Old friends. New friends... and them. Rediscovered love in the depths of the universe. Their universe.

"Livvy! Open the door!" Bette knocked loudly killing the blessed silence between them. By the time Olivia realized who called them back to reality, she noticed her face was firey and wet, as was his. They both started crying over so many things, expressing them aloud would have probably killed them both.

Olivia coughed and opened the door.

"Toots! What the...?" She looked at Olivia and then at Gregory who was still on the floor. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yes Bette," Olivia started in a crackly voice to cough herself back to normal, "everything is fine." She started as Gregory stood up to arrange his hair and face.

"Oh...well..." she coughed too, slightly embarrassed. "Livvy, I'm sorry to interrupt but I just can't stand sitting around in my suite not knowing what the hell is going on!" She was ranting. "I saw Annie run downstairs with Maria. We need to see Elaine. I hope she's alright..."

"Yes. I'll come with you." She paused turning around to Gregory who was facing the window. "Gregory? I'll be downstairs."

He turned around, still silent and watched the two of them. Old friends. New friends. Broken glass. Shattered windows. "Just be careful. I'll come down in a minute myself." He finally said as Olivia smiled at him.

"I will. I promise." He watched her and Bette leave the room.

"Toots, that was creepy! What were you doing?" Bette questioned uneasy.

"Oh Bette...we...we connected again. In a way that we never did before!" Olivia was again holding back tears. "I swear I never felt this way, not even when we met, not even when we got married. It was..." she sighed. "Our universe."

"On a hotel suite floor?" Bette was cracking.

"On a hotel suite floor. Old friends. New friends. Shattered windows. Broken glass..." she spoke the thoughts Gregory had just a few moments ago as if she was able to hear them.

"Alright, Stop the creep! We should find Lainey and make sure she's alright!" Bette grabbed Olivia's hand and rushed down the staircase.

* * *

"Alright now, everybody move!" Ricardo pulled his gun out and directed the police officers to the crowd while AJ watched the scene from the conference room window.

The mass of people mingled with the officers and the security men, things were getting out of hand.

"Why are you here Elaine?" AJ asked again.

"Olivia told me that you were up to no good..."

"I should have known it was her who dragged you here." He sighed.

"AJ, nobody is able to come trough to you anymore. You went too far and there is no end to your grief..."

"And she thought you could stop me..."

"I can because I understand your grief!" She shouted. "I understand you perfectly because I was too robbed from a life that I could've had! With our child AJ..."

"God I never thought about how much you must have suffered finding out..."

"...and she told me something that couldn't keep me away..."

"What?"

"That we were blessed, AJ. Blessed with the miracle of life!" She said happy as AJ frowned not understanding.

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

The security men took hold of a few men who looked like they would be in charge of the riot, one of them grabbing Sarah violently by her arm.

"Mitchum!" Ricardo shouted. "Stay where you are!"

"Paula let Sarah go!" Casey shouted as Ricardo got confused.

"Casey! Stop playing! Shut up and stay where you are!" Ricardo thought he didn't hear well.

In the meantime Cole who couldn't just stand back and let things happen, ran out of the building to see Paula struggling to hold Sarah without hurting her. He ran towards his sister and knocked a man down who wanted to grab Paula from behind.

Elaine who was about to tell AJ about Caitlin and Cole expecting a baby, heard the names of her children and ran to the window to watch the fight outside.

"Oh my God AJ! Our son! He is in the middle of this! What did you do?" She cried and hit him on his chest.

"I told you I didn't do it! We need to stop them, for our son!" He looked deep into Elaine's eyes asking for forgiveness but all he got was a flinch and a disgusted sigh.

* * *

 _"Gosh I thought this year would never end!"_

 _"Are you kidding, I never thought a year could pass by faster than this one!"_

 _"Oh Gregory! You're not getting sentimental, are you?"_

 _"Me? No...no I'm not. But the prom is next week, classes are finally over and before you know it, I'll be somewhere miles away from home, pretending to know what I want from life."_

 _"Haha, come on. I think my departure to Australia will be a lot worse! My parents think that's the only place to study...can you believe them?"_

 _"Alex, you deserve the best. If the best is to be found in Australia, then that's your place to be!"_

 _"Well...I guess. But we still have a few more weeks. And a prom night to attend. Oh, just so you know, my dress is purple so please pick a proper color for your tie!"_

 _"Your mom already talked to mine, I think there's no room left for coincidence there..."_

 _"Oh Greg, I'm going to miss you and that stuffy attitude of yours! Who knows, maybe when we'll get back from college, you and I can take a looong vacation somewhere nice. Just you and me!"_

 _"Don't tempt me. I might change our flight destinations."_

 _"You know what? I want us to be like this forever. So happy. So carefree. So..."_

 _"So...?"_

 _"Well...So close. Oh come here!"_

 _"Damn you have a strong grip for such a tiny person!"_

 _"Don't make fun of me hahaha!"_

 _"Hey Greg! Greg, over here!"_

 _"Duke, what are you up to?"_

 _"Just wanted to go to the gym. Meet the others. What are you two doing?"_

 _"Oh, I'm meeting the girls and prep for prom. I have to go now. Bye guys!"_

 _"I was heading home..."_

 _"Chatting with your sweetheart?"_

 _"Don't be a jerk Duke! Alex is my friend. My best friend. That's all!"_

 _"Whow, okay. Just tell me what is it with you and her? Always together somewhere, always so close but somehow ...not close enough, you know what I mean?"_

 _"No, I don't know what you mean. She's my friend. I respect her and that's about it. Duke, why don't you go to the gym as planned? It's the wrong direction..."_

 _"Hey Greg! Duke! Guys!"_

 _"Hey Robert! Check man!"_

 _"Yeah, wanna go to the dance tonight?"_

 _"Count me in! How bout you Greg?"_

 _"I think I'll skip...I'm not feeling very well..."_

 _"Ooou no no. You see Robert, Greg here is dyyying because he has to go with me to law school in New York and he'll be apart from his sweet Alex! Sob sob!"_

 _"What are you talking about? Alex? Nah, she's not your type man. Besides, she's got a crush on Mitchum, the quarterback. You Greg, you love brunettes on fire, like that French girl, what was her name...Monique? You certainly made her stay in the States something to remember!"_

 _"Not that it's any of your business but, hair color isn't everything..."_

 _"Oh, then what about that Brit, erm...Ashley?"_

 _"Oh Robert, just stop you're cracking me up! The way she used to talk man!"_

 _"I know right, was that even English?"_

 _„But Greg sure loved that fussy accent!"_

 _"Robert, Duke, I'm sorry I have to interrupt the fun you two seem to have on my expense but I really need to go."_

 _"You know Greg, if you keep acting like this, you'll never find the right girl!"_

 _"Who says I have to find her? Maybe she'll find me!"_

 _"Right! Don't expect "her" to travel half of the globe to find you! You'll have to put in some work too, you know..."_

* * *

„Bette, Elaine isn't here anymore!" Olivia looked horrified around the conference room that looked like a battlefield.

„I can see that toots! Hell, we need to get downstairs now!"

„Oh, just wait, Bette!" She shouted trying to keep the pace. „We can't go downstairs!"

"Livvy, why not?" Bette was in despair.

"What about Caitlin? Emily? Sean! We need to find them first. I need to go back upstairs and talk to Gregory!" Olivia was losing her composure.

„Livvy, Gregory can take care of himself, besides our children have each other, they'll be just fine."

„No! Maybe Sean and Emily will but…Caitlin…you heard her earlier, she's devastated because Cole won't believe that she's pregnant. What do you think she'll do when she finds out that Cole is in the hospital?" Olivia was picturing the worst.

„Can you blame Cole for not trusting any of you? I mean you and Greggy were bad enough but what Caitlin made him believe for the past two years? That she gave birth to a child who turned out to be his mother-in-laws? Would you believe anything coming out of her mouth?

„My poor poor daughter…she learned from the best liars…you don't think she's making all this up to save her marriage to Cole and our family, do you?"

„Toots, I don't know…I mean you know how important family is to Caitlin, even after the accident when she lost her baby, she knew all along you planned it but she fought for the family, for you and Greggy to get back together….look, I'm not saying she's making things up….but all I know is that we can't blame Cole for his behavior. We can't blame him for wanting to take Caitlin away from Sunset Beach as often as he does, taking her on so called vacations just to get away from you …and we certainly cant blame him for being confused and awfully mad at you and Gregory…because if it wasn't for you, none of this would be happening!"

„Oh Bette….what have we done? I… I can't do this alone, I need Gregory, please Bette!" Olivia begged.

"Ohhhh! Alright! Let's find Gregory first but then we need to find Elaine!" Bette agreed as they ran back to the elevators.

* * *

Gregory remembered how close he used to be to Alex, the night of their prom suddenly felt like yesterday. She was sweet, honest, reliable and considerate. When did that turn into…this?

„Whats happened to you Alex?" He wondered aloud watching a bird fly by the window he was fronting.

Just the way Olivia flew into his life and heart so many years ago… The boys were right, he had to grin, she did find him, chosen him to be the one to fly by her side.

And on top of that, the fussy accent he really had to admit he loved.

The way they cried just a few minutes ago, it freed him from any doubt that they still had a future together, that they'll continue to fly together like they used to.

Crying meant healing, therapy, closure.

He shook his head, realizing that he actually let her and Bette leave alone to search for Elaine and that Maria and Annie were also somewhere, God knows where, while they just escaped the attack from the riot.

Old friends, new friends, shattered windows, broken glass. Fly together.

How could he let her go downstairs alone?! He wondered heading to leave the suite as his cell phone started to vibrate in his pocket.

„Jude! I'm on my way downstairs."

„Hell, get down here asap! things are getting out of hand, nobody seems to be in their suits anymore! A few people are hurt! Cole got attacked, Elaine, Aj and Paula are with him at the hospital."

„Wheres Caitlin?"

„Luckily not here."

„Dammit!" Gregory muttered as he was "flying" over the stairs. „What about Olivia?"

„I thought she was with you!" Jude was alarmed.

„No, she and Bette left the suite a few minutes ago. I have to find her!" He hung up running faster.

* * *

"Oh no! He's gone..." Olivia looked around the suite disappointed.

"We must have missed him. Okay, where could our children be?"

"Bette think, think!"

"I'm thinking! Okay so our kids were in the meeting with the others. At first, Caitlin was with us outside, telling us that Cole didn't believe she was pregnant. But then she joined the others in the meeting. Then the riot started and we all went upstairs. Right?"

"Right."

"Toots, we need to check outside. Gregory is most definitely downstairs too."

"But Elaine? Where could she and AJ be?!" They were both out of ideas when suddenly there was a strong knock on the door.

Hoping it would be Gregory or their children Bette ran to open up, startled to see Maria with a very worried look on her face.

"Bonita what on earth is wrong?" Bette asked.

"Where's Olivia?" Maria barged in.

* * *

"Gregory where the hell do you think you're going?" Jude was alarmed.

"I have to find Olivia. She must be looking all over for our children." He lied knowing that telling Jude he'd go after AJ would make Jude want to stop him.

"Alright, I'll go talk to Ben then, we need to all just get inside and calm down." Jude was unaware of Gregory's plans.

"Yes, I'll meet you and Ben later. Take care." he sighed.

Gregory knew he had to stop this. He had to. He had promised Olivia that he would protect her and their children. He had promised her he would never let anything come between them again. He had to keep his promise if he ever wanted them to get back to being together again. AJ had to be stoped.

* * *

"Livvy? Helloooo, Earth to Olivia!"

"Hm?" She snapped out of her horror scenario after Maria's reveals.

"Livvy, what was that all about? What did Maria mean?"

"Bette...We have to find Gregory. We have to, before he does anything stupid!" They ran downstairs again.

„Oh my God, Bette! The paramedics, police everywhere!" Olivia couldn't believe the picture she was witnessing outside.

„Wait, Livvy, don't!"

„Why? I need to find Gregory! I need to make sure he won't do anything stupid again the way he did with Francesca! I can't let that happen Bette! I can't lose him again!"

„I know, I know but if Ricardo or Ben see us, they'll send us back in. Now come on, I have an idea!" Bette proposed as they sneaked around, to the side of the building making it to the parking lot.

„What are you doing?"

„I'm calling Lainey… Lainey! Oh thank God, are you alright?"

„Yes Bette, but it's Cole! Cole got hurt!" She cried desperate.

„Cole? Oh my God, where are you?"

„I'm at the hospital right now. I need to hang up!"

„Is Caitlin with you?"

„No. I really need to go!" Elaine said and hung up.

„Well?" Olivia was nervous.

„Still no sign of Caitlin. But we need to get down to the hospital now!" Bette pulled Olivia by the hand but she protested.

„What, what? Come on!" Bette was outraged.

"Bette, I'm so scared!"

"Oh I know. But hey, Gregory is not going to do anything to jeopardize the family. Or your well being..."

"Bette...I want to believe this but...Gregory is so...he's losing his temper, he changed so much since he..." She didn't even dare mention Francesca's murder.

"Oh boy toots make sure he gets some therapy when this is all over with! Now come on!" Bette couldn't help commenting.

* * *

If there was one thing every hospital had in common, it was the pointless waiting that the people were subjected to. The Palm Springs hospital was no exception, Gregory thought.

„I demand you to tell me right now where the hell my son-in-law is!" He ranted at one of the nurses at the front desk.

„Mr. Richards, we have a lot of injured people checked in in the past hour, please be patient, we don't have all the records just yet. If Mr. Deschanel is still in consultation, he doesn't have a room yet. I'm sorry." She tried to explain but Gregory was lacking patience, sighing at the incompetence.

„Please take a seat, or else I'm afraid I'll have to ask you out!" the nurse was getting annoyed looking at the security men at the front entrance.

„Alright damn it!" He gave up and took a seat in the waiting room, knowing he wouldn't waste any more time arguing, but searching for Cole and AJ on his own.

As soon as the nurses were again busy keeping track of the injured patients and filling forms, Gregory sneaked to the elevators and decided he'll search every floor if he had to.

„You are not getting away with this Deschanel!" He muttered and began his search.


	45. Palm Springs VIII

„Elaine?" Aj came closer with a cup of coffee.

„Don't ... AJ!" She turned her back at him.

„Elaine, Cole is going to be alright. He just needs a few stitches, that's all." He tried to comfort her.

„Just a few stitches? God you are so…you don't even understand why I'm so mad, do you?!" She asked as he looked confused. „It's not about the stitches, its about our son being in danger and for what? For a damned riot you started because you can't stop this stupid feud with Gregory. Why AJ? Why?" She was crying.

„Elaine…."

„No! You make me sick! Why couldn't you be happy to find your son after all those years? Why couldn't you just be happy with what life gave you back?" She was still unable to calm down.

„Life indeed gave me the best! It gave me a son. And then Gregory and Olivia took that away from me! From us!"

„No AJ! Gregory had nothing to do with Cole's kidnapping and you know it! It was Del, it was no one else but Del!" She corrected.

Aj sighed knowing Elaine was right. It just felt so hard to cope with everything, how could he forgive Gregory? Del? Bette? Olivia? Their laughing faces were swirling around his head. They all wanted him out of their lives, they all just wanted to harm him.

Before he knew it, Elaine took a seat on a chair in front of the examination room Cole was in. Aj turned around and sighed.

„Alright, I have to admit, Gregory had nothing to do with Coles kidnapping. But he drove me out of town. He took Olivia away from me, he turned everyone against me….you…you never knew what it could have been like to live a life with me, for us to be a family with our son…he destroyed that. He destroyed our lives."

„AJ…" she was tired of his talk, „Gregory is not to blame for everything that went wrong in your life. Besides, he and Olivia were in love, that was not something he manipulated, it just happened. And just for the record, I know why you left town like a coward AJ!" She got worked up again. „You left because you didn't want to stand up and take responsibility for the money embezzling that you and your family were up to. Don't think I don't know abut that by now. Everybody does!"

„I had to! I had to or I would have ruined my family, my father! Gregory would have ruined my entire family!" He shouted as the elevator doors opened and Gregory looked hatefully his way.

„Deschanel!" Gregory shouted.

„Gregory…. Speaking of the devil!"

„AJ stop it!" Elaine tried to interfere.

„No, it's alright Elaine. I indeed am the devil, AJ's nightmares demon. You see AJ, I came back from hell, I survived hell, I've been trough it. And you know why I came back?" Gregory started laughing as AJ and Elaine listened curious. „No, I didn't think you would."

„Cut the crap, Gregory! Why are you here?" AJ raised his voice.

„I am here to stop you once and for all!" Gregory said grinning as Elaine stood up in shock.

* * *

„Ben, there you are!" Annie ran outside to Ben.

"Annie what are you doing here? You and Maria were supposed to wait in the suite for me!" He was annoyed. His shirt was dirty and his hair messy, the sweat dripping on his forehead.

"Well, we couldn't just stand back and wait for something to happen! Besides, we have bigger problems now Ben!" Annie said worried.

"What now Annie, what can possibly happen now that's worse than this?" Ben looked around and shook his head at the sight of broken glass and vandalized pottery in front of the hotel.

The paramedics took the last injured people with them, closing the doors to the ambulances and driving away as Annie and Ben watched the police officers put handcuffs on Casey, Sarah and a few other people, taking them in custody. The picture they witnessed was horrifying even Annie, who didn't expect this disastrous outcome. AJ seemed to have played his cards right, involving Casey and Sarah into a feud that wasn't theirs to carry.

"You think Ricardo will be okay?" Annie finally asked gazing over to Ricardo.

"It's certainly not easy for him to see Paula under such circumstances after such a long time but I think he'll be okay. Maybe I should talk to him tough..." he paused watching Ricardo look at Paula confused.

"I know he needs us right now Ben, he needs his friends and his family now that he is facing so many ghosts from the past...

"Annie, Ricardo is a very strong man. He dealt with the supposed death of his sister better than any of us has. Paula is surely putting his strength to test but I wouldn't be afraid because it's Ricardo we're talking about. He can handle Paula." Ben was sure.

"I know that Ben, but I also know that the strongest of men have a breaking point. Look at yourself, look at AJ..." Annie said being interrupted by Ben.

"You're right, that's why I'm going to talk to him." He replied walking away.

"No Ben, wait!" She shouted grabbing his arm.

"What?"

"I'm afraid Ricardo will have to wait." Annie stated much to Ben's surprise.

"Why is that?"

"It's what im trying to tell you, we have bigger problems right now."

"Well then spill it out already!" He was losing his patience.

"It's Gregory! Maria has reason to believe that he's about to do something stupid. And...and now Olivia and aunt Bette are nowhere to be found, I'm afraid Olivia too has reason to believe that Gregory is about to take care of AJ...in his own way..." Annie was nervous as Ben went with his hand trough his hair.

"Are you sure about this?" Ben was torn between going to see Ricardo and listening to Annie.

"Ben! Ben thank God!" Maria ran to him and Annie.

"Maria why the hell are you outside?! I told you to wait inside!" Ben lost his temper.

"Ben I'm fine! There's no threat around here anymore!" Maria pointed at Ricardo who got into one of the police cars with Paula and the rest of the officers. "Look, everything is under control." She assured him as they watched the crowd leave the site.

"There is one thing that's not under control tough!" Annie threw in.

"And that is Gregory Richards!" Maria completed. "Ben, listen to me, Gregory said he'd take care of AJ in his own way. I told Olivia about this and you should have seen her face! If she fears that Gregory is about to kill AJ then we should find them and try to help!" She begged while Ben held his head and tried focusing.

"Ben...I know you think Gregory is mad at you for the reveals of the tape. But he needs you! He needs us now to remind him of the damned trial he just went trough. He can't put Olivia and his children trough another trial again!" Annie tried to convince Ben to help.

"Look, I don't know what to think anymore...Gregory and I always had quite a complicated relationship. There were times when I was positive he was just using me, but then when I thought that I had lost you..." he eyed Maria, his voice trembling, "he was the only one in this godforsaken town who sincerely believed that I had nothing to do with your death!"

"That's because he felt deep sympathy for you. And well, yes maybe he did try to play people - maybe even you at times, you know his main goal was always to put himself and his family first...but he would have never harmed you Ben."

"What about when I was trapped in that cave with Meg? I nearly lost my life down there because he authorized the detonation without my consent!" He remembered his struggle at that time, trying to get over his supposedly dead wife.

"Ben, how was Gregory to know that little miss sunshine would sniff around your past trying to find something she could use against you?! How was he to know you would run after her? I'm sure he would have never allowed it to happen!" Annie defended her ex-husband.

"Annie..." Ben was out of arguments.

"Annie is right Ben, Gregory had the Resort in mind. He wanted things to move forward, he knew that something or someone was influencing you and kept you from thinking rationally, like a business man should have." Maria supported Annie's statement while Ben looked lost into her eyes.

"It was what I thought would be right to do at that time..." he whispered meaning going after Meg in the cave more than the decisions regarding the Resort.

"I know Ben. But you need to understand that it was also what Gregory thought would be the right thing to do. I am sure he never intended to hurt you!" Maria said soft.

"Besides, you and Gregory were drawn apart ever since Elaine shot daddy. You were both battling your own demons, but you were always there for each other one way or another. Remember when we all thought Caitlin had died in that car crash? He needed you and you were happy to be there for him. Don't let AJ or some project come between you!" Annie tried.

"...I know you are right...dammit Gregory is like a father to me! I couldn't ever forgive myself if anything happened to him." Ben finally let his heart win his internal battle.

"There you go! Come on Ben, I'm sure you can talk everything out when this is all over with! Remember, friendships and loyalty like you two have, only grows stronger in time. You both need time to heal." Maria explained.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" Ben gave in knowing Maria and Annie were right.

"Our close guess is the hospital. That's where AJ and Elaine are, they're there with Cole." Annie explained.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Ben grabbed his car keys and ran towards his car followed by Annie and Maria.

* * *

"Oh God Bette what if Gregory can't control himself and - and does something so stupid that he will be inprisoned again? You know there is no way he'll get away with another..."

"Stop it! Just stop thinking about that!" Bette interrupted Olivia and tried to keep her from worrying. "He won't do it okay? Gregory won't do it!" She shouted behind the steering wheel.

"I wish I could believe it Bette... you know what's really funny?" Olivia asked almost amused, not actually waiting for an answer. "There used to be a time, God it seems so long ago..." she swallowed hard, "There used to be a time when Gregory was the sweetest, most gentle man walking the face of this earth. I mean, I remember being pregnant with Caitlin, he...he was afraid to touch me Bette," she laughed looking at her friend, "he was afraid that he'd harm me or the baby. He was so careful with every move, every touch..."

"See, now that's the Greggy we both know and love!" Bette tried to pick up on something good.

"After the miscarriage, when I got pregnant with Sean, he didn't even want to make love to me, that's how afraid he was to do anything wrong that could harm me or the baby. He didn't even bring it upon himself to let me walk in public alone." Olivia smiled remembering how Gregory made sure that she never left the house by herself. "And even in our worst days, there were these moments...when he forgot about how much we were supposed to hate each other...moments when he seemed to care about me again...it didn't seem to matter how much we used to fight, how loud we screamed at each other, how hateful we were...there were these moments when he seemed to forget about it, and he loved me, in the same gentle and considerate manner he did when we were happy. I always knew deep down that behind his rock solid facade he used to put up for everyone, he was still this gentle, soft man who couldn't ever deliberately harm me or anyone else for that matter." She looked out the car window fighting tears. "Even during the earthquake Bette, he would have done anything for me..." she sobbed.

"Because that's who he is. He still is that man Livvy. You have to trust that he is!" Bette encouraged.

"But that's just it. He isn't that man anymore! He forgot how to be that man, he lost these traits, one by one, day by day, partially because of me. He's not the same man anymore and he scares me Bette, it scares me that he didn't learn his lesson after everything he went trough with Francesca, after he nearly lost everything. It's like someone's holding a red cloth in front of his eyes and he just...he wants to rip it apart no matter the consequences!" She cried remembering in a flashback how Gregory knocked her down when he tried to escape from the police with Caitlin and Trey.

There was no doubt in her mind then, that the sweet and gentle Gregory didn't exist anymore. He hated her so much, he hated everyone so much that he couldn't care less who he was hurting, not even her.

"Let me ask you something here Livvy." Bette tried to focus on both the traffic and on her friend.

"What?" She muttered.

"I don't mean to get too personal here, but you did spend the night together? I mean, you were at least close, right?"

"Well...yes. But what does that..?"

"And what about the way I found you two on the floor just an hour ago, both crying?"

"What are you getting at Bette?"

"Well, did that man look to you like a man who wants to lose everything again? What do you think, after spending those intimate moments with him? Is there nothing left of the soft and gentle Gregory, nothing that can keep him from doing something he'll regret?" Bette questioned.

"Oh I wish I knew, Bette! What we experienced in that suite, before you came to see me...it was almost unearthly. Nothing I could describe with words."

"See, that's good. That means you and him still share something so strong, something so deep that no one, not even AJ, not even a stupid feud can come between," She explained as she pulled the car over into the hospitals parking lot, "Livvy, just make sure to remind him of that exact bond you share. And trust me, the Gregory you know and fell in love with all those years ago won't allow this Gregory to lose you! Trust God and your love to be the guiding light. Trust him toots!" Bette cupped Olivia's chin. "Now come on, let's get this madness over with so that we can all walk back into that hotel and finish what we came here for, hm?" She finished while Olivia smiled at her, seemingly finding her courage again.

* * *

"Kids! Hey, Sean!" Samuel was trying to catch Sean and Emily's attention after the riot was over.

"Hey Mr. Barts!" Emily heard him and turned around.

"Please, call me Samuel. You're Bettes daughter right?" He asked friendly.

"That's right. And you're...her date?" Emily asked unsure as Sean walked up to them.

"Hey Mr. Barts. Ems, I'm finished here, everyone is been taken care of, there's nothing left for us to do outside anymore. We should go check the conference room and help clean it up. I'll call the insurance to see who'll come up for the broken windows. I'm sure the hotel manager will want to know..." Sean seemed to have everything under control.

"Sean," Samuel interrupted him, "son, as much as I would love to help you two, I need to find your parents. Do you happen to know where they are?"

"There are only two places where they can be. Either the police station or the hospital. But I'd say the hospital since none of our parents actually care about Casey or Sarah..."

"Sean!" Emily was stung by Sean's statement.

"What? It's true. Our parents never care about anyone but themselves." He said directing his attention back to Samuel, "my strong guess is that they moved the drama from the hotel to the hospital. So if you want some juicy story to broadcast all over the States, that's where you should be right now!" Sean pointed his thumbs up and turned away. "Now excuse me, I have to pick up the broken pieces my parents left behind and clean some of this mess." He left leaving Emily and Samuel behind.

"He's a tough kid." Samuel commented.

"He's been trough a lot." Emily tried explaining.

"Yeah, your parents aren't easy folks to grow up around, are they?" He tried a joke but Emily wasn't up for it. "Look, Emily, right? Right. If there is anything you need, here's my number, call me." He offered.

"Samuel!" She held him by his arm, "just make sure my mom and Sean's parents are safe. Please." She said concerned as Samuel nodded and left heading for the hospital.

* * *

" _Paula how many times do I have to tell you, I didn't rape Gabi!"_

 _"What, so I should believe she's making this up? Why Ricardo? Why would she do that?"_

 _"I-I don't know, okay! All I know is that I didn't do it!"_

 _"You both took a polygraph test! She passed it and you failed! That's all the proof I need!"_

Ricardo was caught up in a flashback while he watched the Palm Springs police officers take Sarah and Casey's ids.

"Alright, that would be all. Bring them to their cells." One of the police officers told another.

"Officer Judd, Paula Stevens, FBI. I need all the records regarding this riot today." Paula said firmly showing her badge.

"I'm sorry, officer, detective Ricardo Torres, SBPD. Miss Stevens has no involvement in this case. I am the one you should be handing those reports to!" He came closer, looking at Paula with a frown.

"Ricardo..." she tried.

"Look Paula, I am responsible for taking care of everything when we get back to Sunset Beach. You're just a visitor here. Besides, you'll leave town as soon as this is all over with whereas I have to deal with everyone even after that. No offense." He said dry.

"Ricardo, I'm sorry but Olivia Richards summoned my mother here, now I have to know what's going on, I need to protect my mother!" Paula wasn't used to oblige herself to anyone anymore.

"I understand your concern. Still, this is nothing that concerns you or the FBI for that matter. I can fill you in, with whatever you need to know about you mother. But the information you shall receive is only up to me - to either give it to you or not." He was still clam but determined.

"Ricardo don't make me call my supervisors to get what I want."

"Go ahead, call whomever. Officer Judd, the papers." He demanded and turned his back to Paula to read the files privately.

"Ricardo! What is this?" She couldn't let go. "Is this because of what happened between us years ago?!"

"Whatever you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"No, as a matter of fact I don't! What did happen between us all those years ago?" He challenged her. "Well then, I'd appreciate it if you would let me read these files now!" He turned away leaving her behind and fuming.

* * *

"God Casey! How did this happen?" Sarah cried grabbing the bars that were separating her from Casey.

"I have no idea. Someone must have talked the leaders of the club into rioting..." Casey looked for answers.

"Someone? Casey it was you mom and AJ!" She couldn't believe Casey didn't see what happened.

"My mom? Sarah my mom has nothing to do with this!" He was appalled.

"Right! So the pre-board meeting with AJ, the meeting in her suite, convincing you to keep shut about the demo? That was just coincidence?" She was harsh.

"What are you implying Sarah? That my mom wanted this to happen?"

"I'm sorry Casey, but that's exactly what I'm saying. She and AJ used us to boycott that board meeting. And now we are the ones behind bars while they're sipping their afternoon Wodka martinis at the hotels bar!" She shouted leaving Casey puzzled and making him think about it. "Casey I don't want to end up like Meg! I don't want to be an outsider and be avoided by everyone in Sunset Beach! I can't do this a second time, after what I've been trough in Washington, I wanted to start new. I can't believe Meg and now your mother managed to make me look like a threat to everyone! God how could I be so stupid!" She ranted.

"Sarah..." Casey tried but she turned her back at him and sat down on the prison bed.

"There's nothing I have to say anymore Casey! Just leave me alone!"

* * *

Caitlin sat on a park bench, looking at the sky and crying. She had never felt so alone and miserable in her entire life. Her parents caught up in business madness, trying to pick up some of the debris her father had caused when he decided to let everyone think he was dead, his brother barely at home anymore, her little brother who was not getting the attention he deserved now that their parents were busy fighting at all fronts...what were her parents actually doing?

 _What is even going on between mom and dad?_ she sobbed loudly remembering how much she wished for her parents to be happy together.

Her whole life was upside down. And Cole, who used to be the rock in the tide, was just a man who despised her, thinking she was lying about her pregnancy.

 _Oh God, what did I do to deserve this? How can you even think I could do something like this to you Cole?_ Caitlin wiped tears from her face and looked at her hands holding the object that could finally put an end to all this.

 _if I could only make it stop! If I could only make AJ stop...mom and dad would be together, dad and Ben would be successful, Cole would be finally free from this Deschanel curse he's carrying...and he and I could raise our child the way it deserves to be raised.._. she convinced herself crying again bitter and trembling.

* * *

"Gregory please..." Elaine said weak, trying to sooth the spirits.

"No, Elaine. Let Gregory speak his mind. I'm actually really curious as to how he intends to stop me." AJ told Elaine and directed his attention back to Gregory. "Are you going to stop me the way you stopped Francesca?" He laughed. "You know you're on probation and you'll probably never see the light of day ever again if you make one false move." AJ was triumphing.

"Well, if I make one false move, you'll never see the light of day either but greet Mephisto from me at the gates of Hell. Guess no matter what happens, we're both doomed for eternal darkness." Gregory menaced, keeping his composure as he knew very well he couldn't afford another imprisonment.

"Do you even hear yourselves talking?!" Elaine snapped walking between both men. "Are you serious? I mean, what has to happen for you two to stop this nonsense? AJ, our son is in that room, hurt! Because of you two!" She pointed at the door behind them. "His wife is nowhere to be found! Yes Gregory your daughter! Olivia is out of her mind worried about her, God only knows where she is right now looking for her. My daughter is at the police station having to face her hurtful past right now! Alex's son, Casey, remember him, the sweet blonde young boy who has committed his life to save others...he is in jail because of you two! With his fiancé, who by the way were supposed to get married in a couple of weeks! Don't you care about anyone but yourselves? Your children for gods sake!" Elaine cried bitter at the summary of madness she just offered.

"I am not responsible for what happened today, Elaine." Gregory informed cold.

"Well you haven't done anything to stop this madness either. You two are provoking yourselves so much until one of you snaps and destroys everything and everyone around him! And what for? What for?" She demanded an answer, looking from AJ to Gregory and back while a few moments of silence settled between them.

AJ sighed deeply and turned to Elaine grabbing her shoulders.

"Listen, I know this doesn't make much sense to you, you've missed so much of what happened in the past years."

"Don't do this!" She freed herself from his grip, not wanting to be touched by him.

"I swear to God I didn't want this to happen! I didn't think this would turn into such a riot!" He explained.

"Right..." Gregory muttered, "who did then?" He demanded.

"It wouldn't surprise me Gregory, if it was you who arranged the riot!" AJ gave back.

"Me?" Gregory laughed out loud. "Me?" He asked again amused. "I came here to save what is left of this...! Ben and I want to assure the success of the Resort for our families! Why would I start a riot? Besides, it was Alex and you who convinced Casey to go along with this!"

"Gregory, don't play innocent. We all know what you're capable of! I convinced Casey to make himself heard, to stand up for his opinion! The beach is to be kept public, that was his belief!" AJ shouted and continued calmer, "but I never tried to convince him to start a riot, to hurt people, our families...I just hoped he would bring it to the attention of the media and stop you and Ben from constructing!" he said looking at Elaine.

"You are such a liar!" Gregory was fed up with AJ's excuses. "You never manage to do anything but talk yourself out of every mess you make and run away when things get complicated. And here you are, standing in front of me, having the guts to do it all over, and even blame me this time! You are pathetic. Pathetic, low life and just the shadow of the man you once were!" He shouted as his anger grew again.

"And that coming from you! A murderer!" AJ lost it.

"Oh, and what would you call your lousy attempt to stab me and leave me to bleed to death in that cave?!" Gregory threw back having Elaine look confused and shocked.

"AJ what did you do?" She dared asking.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Well, it doesn't surprise me. You always try to mold yourself into this innocent man who is never to blame for anything! You see Elaine, this pathetic shape of a man tried to kill me and I will have to carry around the scar he gave me for the rest of my life, being constantly reminded to curse the day you were ever born Deschanel!" He screamed as AJs eyes were flickering with madness.

"I may have scarred you physically but you, you scarred my entire life and the life of my son, and the life of your children and the life of everyone surrounding you, you son of a bitch!" He shouted and grabbed Gregory by his collar.

"No!" Elaine tried but she knew she couldn't stop them.

Both men were stumbling across the hallway, throwing fists at each other and cursing each other hatefully. Elaine knew this would happen eventually since the hate they built up inside was bigger than their reason.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" She started crying. "You are going to kill each other!" But she shouted in vain.

AJ took the chance to run to the stairway while Gregory was recovering from a hit. He started laughing wiping blood from his mouth.

"See this Elaine? He never manages to do anything but to run away." Gregory stood up and followed AJ up the stairs.

AJ hit the door to the rooftop open and took a deep breath. "If you and I are going to put an end to this, it has to be done where no one sees it." He spoke to himself, knowing that Gregory would follow him.

"Deschanel! What the hell?" Gregory was out of breath. "Where do you think you can run to?" He laughed tired.

"I'm not running away Gregory. I wanted to spare Elaine the sight, because you and I both know we won't stop until one of us stops breathing!"

"Good." Gregory said flat and punched AJ again as they continued the battle.

* * *

"Hey there." Caitlin looked up startled at the man who came closer to her. "It's Caitlin, right?" He asked coming to a stop next to the bench she was sitting on, his hands in the pockets of his trousers. His appearance was tidy and neat, his dark suit clean and perfectly in shape. She figured he couldn't have been involved in the riot since he was too calm and to clean to have been a part of the disaster.

"Yes," she replied unsure, "and you are?"

"A friend." He said short and sat down next to her as she tried to cover the gun in her hands with her scarf.

Caitlin raised an eyebrow and turned around to face his profile, looking at the grey hair around his temples. "A friend?"

"Yes. I'm a friend of you mother." He gave her a little bit of information.

Caitlin scoffed at the thought of her mother having a male friend. Her mother was never just friends with any man. And certainly not if they were as good looking as this man was.

"I didn't see you in the meeting earlier." She observed.

"Because I wasn't there. The Resort isn't any of my business." He turned around to Caitlin and looked at the scarf in her hands, noticing the gun she was trying to hide.

"So what are you doing in Palm Springs?"

"You see, I was worried about your parents. When I heard that the board meeting will take place here, with AJ Deschanel being here... I couldn't stay away. And I was right...just look at what happened..." he paused.

"Who are you?" Caitlin couldn't stop wondering.

"As I said. A friend. But my name is Leo, if it makes it easier for you to trust me."

"Trust you? Why would I even have to trust you?" She was confused.

"Look, Caitlin, unfortunately I came too late to be able to stop what just happened. The turn of events here...they're devastating. Everyone is so torn and eaten up...nothing good will come out of this."

"Leo, I still don't understand, what do you want from me? How did you know where I was?"

"I didn't. I just needed some time to think and I saw you sitting here." He lied.

"Time to think? Think about what?"

"Think about how I can help your parents. Especially your mother. And then I saw you and I knew immediately that you can help me do that." He stayed while Caitlin looked as confused as she never was before.

"Caitlin...you can help put an end to this." He said looking insistently at her hands hiding the gun. Caitlin shrugged and threw the gun that was wrapped in her scarf in her purse.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She stood up and made an attempt to leave as Leo followed her around.

"You know it damn well. Your husband is in the hospital, your parents god knows where, so many are hurt...this madness needs to stop!" He tried as he noticed the doubt in her was eating her up. "But you can stop it Caitlin. You can stop the threat that hovers above the heads of your parents and you can move along with your life, together with your husband. Live a normal life."

"That's all I ever wanted!" She started to cry. " a normal life, a happy normal life with a normal husband and a normal child, and normal parents who love and cherish each other." She sobbed.

"And you can have all that! If you put an end to the threat." He encouraged her as she looked confused at him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I am a friend. And I want to see you all happy. I am worried about your family Caitlin." He said knowing she was in a vulnerable state of mind.

 _Caitlin ran up to her suite as Ricardo instructed just to find that Cole wasn't there. She felt the need to explain herself and convince him that her pregnancy was nothing concocted by her parents but the blank truth. The truth this time. She was pregnant._

 _She looked around the suite, seeing Coles jacket on the floor, the way he left it last night before he ran away from her. She never imagined she would be able to make him run away from her. Run away from her mother, yes. Run away from her father, hell yes! But not from her. Not after she put up with so much for his sake, even after she found out about him and his mother having an affair._

 _Caitlin took the jacket in her hands and inhaled Coles perfume, wishing he was there. As she hugged the piece of clothing, she noticed it was heavy and that there was something in the pocket. She carefully grabbed inside the right pocket and pulled out a gun, much to her surprise._

 _"Why does Cole need a gun?" She wondered out loud as Leo smirked from the door of the balcony where he hid, watching Caitlin throw the jacket on the bed and inspecting the gun. "What were you up to, Cole?" She wondered._

 _"Go ahead, take the gun...that's right." Leo thought watching Caitlin pick up her scarf and folding it around the gun, looking at the ceiling, apparently looking for answers. "That's it. Now Caitlin, with your help, I will get both Gregory and AJ out of the picture. Your father will go to prison again, this time for good. AJ will be dead, and I will have an easy game with your mother and the Liberty and everything..." he smirked devious and content._

Leo snapped out of his flashback and continued "if there is anything you wish for, it's normality and love, isn't it?" He questioned.

Caitlin nodded in response.

"Well then. The threat needs to be eliminated and you can have it all! Trust me, it's the only way!" He grabbed her shoulders and then parted from her to walk away, certain that Caitlin will do what he wanted her to.

* * *

"Alright, you two. You're free to go." An officer said opening the cells Sarah and Casey were in as they were both wondering how they got so lucky. "You were bailed out of that's what you're wondering about." The officer told them knowing that surprised look too well.

Sarah sighed anticipating it was Alex.

"Mom!" Casey hugged his mother who came to see him.

"Casey! Thank God! Are you alright?" She was worried. "Sarah, sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Yeah." She said cold and unimpressed.

"Mom, what the hell happened?" Casey questioned his mother.

"What do you mean?"

"How did this all happen?" Casey couldn't let go as they were directed to the front desk.

"Casey...Sarah...I'm so sorry!" Alex said hurt. "I never meant for this to happen!"

"Sure." Sarah couldn't keep the comment to herself.

"What?"

"Alex, stop playing! You wanted this to happen. It was you and AJ who had this arranged , god why Alex?"

"Sarah please, don't talk like this to my mother!" Casey couldn't help interfering.

"No Casey, Sarah is right. I am to blame. I thought that this was just...I don't know, the right thing to do. I believed in AJ and in his intentions and I got you two into this." Alex lowered her head. "But you have to believe me, I never wanted the demo to turn into a riot, I never expected this to happen!" She begged.

"See, I told you my mother had nothing to do with this! It was all AJ's doing!" Casey supported Alex but before he could continue he eyed Meg and Gabi standing in front of Paula and Ricardo in a corner of the room. Gabi was crying, Paula was tense and trembling and Meg looked lost at Ricardo who's vision was dark and brooding.

* * *

"Elaine! Oh thank God!" Olivia shouted as the elevator doors opened.

"Lainey are you alright?" Bette rushed to her friend who was crying, still in front of the examination room.

"No, nothing is alright!" She sobbed. "I'm sorry Olivia, I'm sorry I couldn't do it..."

"You couldn't do what?" Olivia wondered.

"I couldn't stop AJ. I couldn't stop Gregory. I swear I tried!" She cried bitter.

"Shhh, Lainey, Lainey, Hey, focus here, come on! What are you talking about?" Bette tried to calm her down.

"AJ and Gregory, they...I...god I tried, I tried to make both of them see what they were doing to you, to all of us. But then they started again and they got into fighting!" She explained.

"Where are they now?" Olivia asked in shock.

"I don't know, I saw AJ run up the stairs..."

"You didn't go with them?" Bette was surprised.

"I can't do this alone. I need you." She admitted to her friends.

Olivia turned around without saying another word and headed for the staircase.

"Livvy, wait!" Bette jumped up and followed her with Elaine who was wiping the tears from her face.

Olivia opened up the door to the roof top, and stared at the play in front of her eyes in shock. She saw Gregory mounted over AJ, on the edge of the attica, cursing.

She held her breath for a second and then ran towards them, determined to put an end to the madness. Maria was right, Gregory was on a mission for vendetta. He couldn't accept what happened earlier. He couldn't let this happen. She should have known it the moment he promised her he would do everything in his power to make their problems disappear. In this case, it meant to make AJ disappear. Pushing him down from the 10th floor of a hospitals rooftop seemed to do the trick.

"Gregory! Please stop!" She begged as her voice echoed in his head.

 _No! This can't be! Not her, not now!_ he thought without turning around.

"Darling..." she said soft, taking another few steps in their direction.

 _Dammit, she really is here!_ he sighed loudly, recognizing the soft voice and what she always used to call him. "Olivia..." He turned his head to the side as if wanting to make sure she was really there. "You shouldn't be here..." he said as Bette and Elaine barged outside in shock.

Ben pulled the car over in the parking lot as Annie jumped right out of it, before it came to a full stop. She looked up and couldn't do anything but put her hand to her mouth in shock.

"What? Annie what's wrong?" Maria asked as she and Ben got out of the car themselves.

Annie's answer was just her hand pointing out to the roof of the hospital as they turned their heads to watch AJ half dangling over the attica and struggling to break free.

"God dammit Gregory!" Ben let out as he ran inside the hospital.

"Annie come on!" Maria grabbed her friends arm.

* * *

"This is the only place I should be right now Gregory. Here, with you." She kept the cool in her voice but her stomach was turning and rebelling, showing her she wasn't as strong as she liked to believe she was.

"Go away!" He shouted and locked AJ in his grip.

"No! I won't! I am going to stay here until you and I can leave this place. Together!" She shouted this time. "Now let go of him!"

"Olivia don't do this now!"

"Do what? Remind you that this isn't the Gregory Richards I know, the man I loved and married?!" She paused. "You are not this man Gregory! This isn't what you want!" She tried.

"What I want is for life to get back to normal! And it can't as long as he is still breathing!"

"If you are going to let your anger and pain take over your heart, you will end up back in jail, away from me, away from your family. Is that what you want?"

"No!" He answered appalled.

"Darling...please..." she begged touching his shoulder. "You don't want this. You want normality? We can have normality if you let go of AJ and come with me. We will leave this place and take our son and go home." She promised.

"Trey..." he seemed to suddenly remember his son. _His_ son.

"That's right. Trey. Our baby boy, the baby boy you fought for, the one we just found out was truly yours, the one who helped you get out of jail, the one who brought us back together. You and me Gregory. Old friends. New friends."

"Broken windows, shattered glass..." He continued the words that echoed in both their heads while they were crying in the suite, realizing that there must be something that connected them, something both couldn't describe with words. It was their bond, their minds and hearts so entangled that, their universe.

AJ felt Gregory's grip loosening as Olivia's words were like a chant that made him get back to reality. He grabbed the occasion to roll himself on the safe side of the roof. In some unexplainable way, he was thankful that Olivia made it in time to save him. Not that she did it for him, but for the love she still felt for Gregory. For her undying wish to be with him. After everything that has happened, she still couldn't let go of him, she never could.

AJ looked at Bette and Elaine who both ran to him to make sure he's alright.

"Hey, it's over!" Bette patted his shoulder. "Now make sure it stays this way!" She added slapping him much to his confusion.

"Gregory!" Olivia threw herself in his arms, as he buried his head in her hair, looking for the secure haven that was her presence.

"I'm sorry!" He whispered enclosing his arms around her. "I'm so sorry!"

"I'm not!" She said smiling. "You did the right thing." She assured him. "You came back to me, the real you. God I was so afraid I would lose you for good this time!" She cried.

Ben, Maria and Annie finally made it upstairs to find that everything was over. Or so they thought. Maria smiled thankful that Olivia managed to make Gregory stop for the sake of their love. Ben sighed relieved going with his hands trough his hair. It was all going to be just fine. AJ and Gregory would stop, the Resort could be built, they all could enjoy the time left in Palm Springs and then go back to Sunset Beach and move on with their lives.

But this was just wishful thinking. And the moment the door to the rooftop slammed against the wall and Caitlin entered the scene with a gun pointing out to the crowd, they knew the scenario would take another unexpected turn.


	46. Palm Springs IX

_"The Owl and the Pussy-Cat went to sea_

 _In a beautiful pea-green boat:_

 _They took some honey, and plenty of money_

 _Wrapped up in a five-pound note." Olivia read the poem just as she had promised Gregory, her voice low and soothing._

 _"Five pound note." Trey repeated rubbing his little eyes and yawning, as Olivia smiled down at him._

 _"Someone's awfully tired. Yes you are. You love the poem daddy picked out for you, don't you?"_

 _"Daddy" the little boy babbled and fell asleep._

 _"Yes, daddy..." she caressed his head thinking about Gregory and wondering what he was doing, wondering if he was thinking about her just as she was thinking about him._

 _"Toots.." Bette whispered carefully at the door step._

 _"Shh, he just fell asleep." Olivia hushed Bette and directed her out the room._

 _As they both stood in the hallway, Bette couldn't help but smile looking at the poetry book Olivia was still holding._

 _"If you keep on reading this to him, you'll have a little Shakespeare instead of little snooks in no time." She joked around. "Isn't this a bit too...much, for a three year old?"_

 _Olivia sketched a smile feeling over the cover of the book with her fingers. "Gregory picked this up for him. Trey loves it. Because daddy read it to him." She said proud showing Bette the poem._

 _"A runcible spoon? What the heck is that?" Bette laughed. "Oh boy..." she shook her head amused._

 _"My father used to read this to me all the time. I loved it too, because it had a happy ending. I always wanted to listen to stories with a happy ending." She tilted her head to the side smiling and holding the book close to her heart._

 _"What about your story toots?" Bette questioned._

 _"My story?"_

 _"Yes, your story. Your happy ending?"_

 _"I'm afraid there is no happy ending in my story Bette."_

 _"Oh please! There is only one way to find out. And that is if you fight for that happy ending." Bette pointed at the book Olivia was holding. "You have to go to Palm Springs with Gregory tomorrow. Be there for him, for the family."_

 _"Oh Bette! I can't do that. I have to be here for Trey."_

 _"You can take snooks with you, have Rose come with you, to support you with him. Olivia, look I wouldn't say this if I didn't believe it, a hundred percent! Gregory needs you there. As do your children. We all need each other right now. I know you are battling yourself, weighing the pros and cons...but believe me, you should be there, by Gregory's side. It's where you belong...and that's something everybody should know and see." Bette tried to convince Olivia._

 _"We're not good for each other Bette, we just can't change. He proved it to me again today... What he did in that elevator earlier, I...I can't forget it. He had no right to lash out at me like that!"_

 _"Don't you see how it's eating him up to just imagine you with other men? You are driving him crazy Olivia, his jealousy is proof that he loves and needs you."_

 _"I am driving him crazy? He is crazy Bette! Crazy to believe that after everything I have been trough on my own, I will let him control me like that ever again!"_

 _Bette shook her head "No. It's not control Livvy, it's despair, love. He is at a loss without you, can't you see that? Gosh I would be swept off my feet if any man was as jealous over me as Gregory is over you."_

 _"Trust me, you wouldn't be. It's nothing to be proud of Bette. He is used to possess and control me and if he can't, he lashes out just like he did today. I can't accept his outbursts! We're not even married anymore, and even then, it wouldn't be right! I can't put up with this anymore, I can't and won't accept this!" She was worked up._

 _"Then accept his love..." Bette gave back._

 _"Love?" Olivia scoffed walking down the hall to her bedroom. "Listen Bette, I'm sure he'll do just fine in Palm Springs without me. You're there, Ben is there, everybody actually..."_

 _"You know denial is not a river in Egypt toots..." Bette tried a joke._

 _"Stop taking his side Bette. What is it with you always defending him?" Olivia reacted caustic._

 _"I am not defending him but I know what he's going trough."_

 _"You do?" Olivia turned around looking in disbelief._

 _„He is trying to put his life back together here for heavens sake. After everything he is been trough, it's a wonder that he still wants to fight for his rights. Any other man would have given up already. But not him Livvy, not him. And you know why?"_

 _"I suppose you'll tell me..." Olivia replied rolling her eyes._

 _"Yes, damn right I'll tell you. He is doing it for you! For you and for that little angel there who fell asleep wanting his daddy with him. Look, if you can't see what's obvious and right in front of your eyes, fine! But don't be so cruel and keep a little boy at a distance from his father. He is his son Livvy, snooks is Gregory's son. That's what you've always wanted, isn't it? What happened to your undying wish for snooks to be Gregory Jr? What, now that you've got it you're going to go back to the old ways? Bring back the nasty custody battle to the surface again because you two can't behave like grown ups?"_

 _"No, Bette! Gregory and I, we both promised each other we wouldn't put our family trough another custody battle again...we promised it to the whole town actually!" Olivia remembered their statement at the radio station concerning the rumors in the tabloids._

 _"Good. Because it would tear everyone apart. Not many people were given the chances that you've got and you know I'm right. I don't know what it takes for you to understand this but: your family is depending on you now. Gregory is depending on your strength and love and devotion. I know both of you long enough to tell you that your mere presence in Palm Springs will give him wings Livvy."_

 _"Bette..."_

 _"You know I'm right. Your whole family is in a time of need, a time of crisis. Don't let them down now. Gregory changed, he loves you still and his biggest wish is to be with you and little snooks. He has changed, believe me."_

 _"Nobody changes like that Bette and you know it!" Olivia couldn't let go._

 _"Okay. Okay you win! Alright, Gregory is a control freak. He is manipulating and - and vengeful and he would do about anything to get what he wants!"_

 _"What..?" Olivia tried to interrupt her._

 _"He is a bad bad man who picks up poems for his baby boy he is being held at a distance from - because yeah, he's just crazy like that." Bette continued mocking Olivia._

 _"Bette what in the name of God?"_

 _"Livvy, sometimes I think you don't want to see what is right before your eyes. If you want to live in denial and see the worse in the man who worships his child and who worships you, if you want to let him down and stop fighting, giving up on your happy ending, go ahead! Do it. Just stay here and drown in sorrow. I am going to Palm Springs to support Greggy and Ben and all of our friends. Good night!" Bette made an exit leaving Olivia speechless and looking at the book Gregory gave her._

Olivia snapped out of her flashback, remembering how right Bette was and what a fool she would have been to let Gregory fight on all these fronts alone. He needed her indeed, to free him from the demons that were bargaining with his soul. He needed her just as Caitlin needed someone to free her from her demons.

Caitlin.

Holding a gun at them. That was not her daughter. It couldn't be.

"My God, she's gone completely bonkers!" Annie stated shocked, taking a few steps backwards as Ben and Maria tried to figure out who it was that Caitlin pointed her gun at.

"Shut up Annie! Don't tempt me into showing you just how bonkers I can be!" She menaced with a wild face expression.

"Beauty..." Bette tried.

"Aunt Bette, stay out of this!" She wiggled the gun from side to side, insecurity taking over her. "Everybody step back." Nobody moved. "I said everybody step back! NOW!" She repeated shouting.

Everyone stepped either back or to the side following her request.

"Not you!"

"Caitlin, sweetheart, please put the gun down." Olivia tried eventually.

"I said not you!" She shouted again keeping eye contact with AJ. "Mom, you too, stay out of this! You! Get away from the others and step forward!" She instructed.

"Caitlin, you can't possibly want this." AJ managed to say obliging himself to her request.

"You're right AJ. I don't. But you leave me no other choice!"

"Caitlin!" Olivia shouted. "Listen to me!"

"I SAID SHUT UP! EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF THIS!" She lost it, waving the gun around as everyone tried to get out of the trajectory.

* * *

Cole finally got out of the examination room after having his laceration stitched and was confused to find that both his parents and Paula were nowhere to be found.

He walked to the front desk and tried to get some information from one of the nurses.

„Excuse me? Hey. Do you happen to know where Mr. Deschanel or Mrs. Stevens are? My name is Cole, Cole Deschanel." He was polite.

"I'm sorry I wouldn't know. We're busy up to our sleeves right now helping all the injured people that were sent in in the past two hours." The nurse replied.

"Yes. Well thanks anyway." Cole made an attempt into leaving but the nurse held him back.

"Wait a minute. There was a man searching for you. I think his name was something...Richards? He was really worked up and very angry. He demanded to see you right away but then he left eventually."

" _Gregory..._ "did he say anything else? Where he went maybe?" Cole started to panic knowing that Gregory must have been searching for AJ.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry there are so many people running in and out right now, I couldn't possibly keep track on everyone. Just a couple of minutes ago a group of three people ran upstairs without saying a word. Our capacities are limited tough, as I said we can barely keep track anymore." The nurse explained.

"Upstairs? What's upstairs?"

"Actually I don't know what they could want upstairs to be honest. The upper floors are the maternity, heart disease and diabetes patients, the urology... Hardly anyone who was brought in here in the past two hours could be there. I'm sorry, I have to continue my work." She excused herself and continued her work leaving Cole puzzled.

 _Where the hell are you?_ Cole wondered walking in the waiting room next to the front desk. As he went with his hands trough his hair, he noticed a man sitting comfortably in one of the chairs and reading a newspaper.

"Foster?! What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

"Caitlin, darling, listen to me! You don't have to do this! Think of your family, think of Cole and...and of your baby!" Olivia tried talking Caitlin out of it while Annie, Ben and Maria, even AJ looked surprised.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking about mom! I want this whole madness to stop!" Caitlin shouted crying.

"Then put the gun down sweetheart. Put it down and we'll all just go home." Olivia continued.

"Hah! Go home to do what? Wait for another disaster to happen? Another screwed up project? More blackmailing? More lies? More hate?"

"Caitlin is pregnant?" Annie whispered to Maria.

"I don't know." Maria replied in shock.

"What could we possibly expect if we just walk home?" Caitlin ranted. "Don't you see mom, this will never end. Daddy and AJ will never stop!"

"We will!" Gregory shouted looking at AJ and his daughter. "We will I promise!" He realized how much he and AJ were hurting their loved ones.

"Caitlin, are you pregnant?" AJ managed to ask.

"Why would you even care?!" She shouted. "You don't care about anything else than taking revenge on my father!"

"Caitlin please, we can work everything out." Elaine tried. "Just don't jeopardize your own life and the life of that child. Put the gun down and I swear everything will be alright.!"

Caitlin was sick of everybody telling her what to do: "I told you to shut up! Just shut up!" She couldn't let go. "AJ, when I first met you, I thought you were different. God I even wished for my own father to be like you: honest, forgiving, caring... I was so stupid! All you ever cared about was to do everything in your power to destroy my family. You manipulated my mother into divorcing daddy and supported her during the custody battle knowing she never wanted to be like that with daddy!" She cried "you manipulated Cole, even me, making us believe my parents were some monsters we had to mistrust."

"Your father is a monster Caitlin!" AJ shouted.

"AJ that's enough!" Gregory ranted. "You and I need to sort our differences on our own!"

"You and I need to make this stop right now!" AJ gave back.

"Yes! You have to but this is not the way to do it!" Elaine jumped in.

"Gregory please don't do this!" Olivia begged him not to start again.

"Look, Caitlin, I know how much you're hurting. You're insecure, thinking that you will never find peace if this doesn't stop, if you won't put an end to it..." Elaine went on standing in front of AJ protective.

"Damn right it won't! Now get away from him!" Caitlin shouted.

"Caitlin this is not the solution!" AJ tried.

"Well what is? You know what, I'm tired of all this talking. You will never change. Nothing will ever change if you don't get the hell out of our lives for good!"

* * *

"Deschanel." Leo put the newspaper down.

"I asked you something dammit! What the hell are you doing here."

"I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?! You have no business here in Palm Springs!"

"Oh but you see, I do." Leo smirked.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk out of your godforsaken face if you don't tell me right now what it is you're doing here!" Cole grabbed Leo's collar and made him stand up.

"Whoa, easy there. I told you I am waiting."

"Waiting for what?!"

"For everything to be over..."

* * *

"Caitlin..." Annie couldn't keep shut any longer as Caitlin was surprised to hear her talking. "Caitlin this is not you.." Annie continued.

"What would you know about me Annie? Stay out of this!"

"I can't. Look, when we started to get close...I learned that you were a sweet and innocent young woman who would never do anything to hurt anybody..."

"Yes well you recognized that and took full advantage to worm yourself up into my life, didn't you? You destroyed my family Annie! The only reason why I'm not pointing my gun at you is because you're not worth the while!" Caitlin was hurtful.

"I'm sorry!"

"Well, that doesn't help a lot now does it? Just shut up if you know what's good for you!"

"No I won't shut up! You are not this person Caitlin! You are not a killer!"

"How would you know? Every one of your games and manipulations made me change, day by day. You Annie, you thought me to be like this the day you made me lie to everyone about Trey!"

"No, no I won't believe it. You're not this person! You are everything I wanted to be! I admired you for being able to be so sweet and honest giving that you were raised by two..." Annie paused looking at Gregory and Olivia. "...by your parents." She corrected. "I wished I was like you! I wished I could see the beauty in things the way you do. You don't need to do this! You will never live the life you want to live if you decide to pull that trigger!" She shouted.

"Listen to Annie sweetheart!" Olivia jumped in much to everyone's confusion to see her agreeing to something Annie said. "Annie is right. If you go trough with this, you'll destroy the beautiful life you could have with Cole and your baby. This is not you!"

"Mom...?"

"AJ is not worth it. We are all not worth it."

"You are mom...you and daddy..." She cried.

"No we're not! Your father and I are grown up and make our own decisions. With or without AJ in our lives we went wrong in so many ways...but we're working on it sweetheart."

"I know that mom, I can see it. But every progress you make is being shattered by something he can't stop doing to you!" Caitlin redirected her gun towards AJ. "Now let me put an end to it, right now!"

* * *

"...so you see Cole. Soon it will all be over."

"God you are sick! You bastard!" Cole punched Leo after listening to his plans.

"Hahaha, no... I am only trying to create a solid ground for the future. You see, with AJ out of the picture, and Gregory being sent to prison for convincing his daughter to shoot AJ, the two people causing all this trouble will be gone. You and Caitlin can live a beautiful life and everything will be just fine."

"How the hell did you even get involved into everything? Why would you even care?!" Cole couldn't believe what came out of Leo's mouth.

"Remember how you had me stalk your mother-in-law?" Leo smirked as Coles face dropped.

"Oh my God...you...you fell in love with her? Is this why you're doing this? To have her alone and vulnerable and to take over the Liberty with her help?"

"You're a smart guy Deschanel. But shhh, that's between you and me." He laughed as Samuel walked in the waiting room confused.

"Leo? What are you doing here?" Samuel asked looking at his employee and then at Cole who was fuming.

"Sam, I'm...I heard about what happened in the news and I had to see if everyone was alright." Leo tried.

"He's lying! He started this! Tell me dammit where is Caitlin? Where is everybody?" Cole grabbed his collar again and shook him.

"Cole, stop it son." Samuel threw in. "I know everything there is to know about you Leo and I swear to God if Gregory won't make sure you get what you deserve, I will!. Now tell us where is everyone?!" He ranted.

 _Damn! That's not the way it was supposed to happen!"_ Leo panicked.

"I said: where are they?!"

"Upstairs. On the rooftop..." he admitted as both Cole and Samuel let go of him and ran upstairs.

* * *

Caitlin was determined to go trough with her idea. An idea planted in her head by Leo. She had to go trough with this, didn't she? Killing AJ seemed to make so much sense while she drove to the hospital but now...now that she looked him in the eyes, now that everybody was trying to convince her to stop...it didn't seem to be such a good plan after all. What was she thinking? Was she going to raise her child behind bars? Was Cole going to ever forgive her for shooting his father? How was she any better than AJ? How was she any better than her parents, than Annie?

If there was anything her mother taught her, no matter how disturbed their relationship was during her childhood, it was to be real, true, honest, kind. Caitlin looked at her parents who were holding hands now. Them, holding hands. That was as unusual as the fact that she hatefully pointed a gun at someone.

Elaine walked again in front of AJ, being protective even if she didn't fully understand why she wanted to save AJ. Why would she even care?

Everyone waited for Caitlin to lower her trembling arms, to lower the gun. And she did, slowly, her tears flooding her face. This was indeed not what she wanted.

As Annie took a deep breath and everyone thought this would be over with, Cole barged outside, slamming the door to the rooftop against the wall and scaring Caitlin.

She pulled the trigger.

"Caitlin!"

"Nooo!" She heard her mother shout as everything went dark on her, the last thing she felt were Coles arms catching her before hitting the ground.


	47. Palm Springs X

Deep, eternal darkness. Quiet.

Gregory rested his head in his hands, pressuring it with his fingers as if hoping the numbness that took control over his body would disappear if he did.

His eyes were firmly shut but his eyelids were moving fast, his breath heavy. He wished he could chase those pictures in front of his inner eye away but there was no escaping.

" _Noooo!" He heard Olivia scream as she pulled her hand out of his. He let her hand go. He let her go._

 _Caitlin collapsed in shock, dropping the gun to the ground. He heard two clicks: the gun shot and the gun dropped. Darkness._

 _When Gregory finally dared looking in Olivia's direction, his stomach turned and twitched, as if there was someone grabbing it and squeezing it. His heartbeat stopped._

 _He only raised his look to see AJ, the look on his face betraying his emotions, which were the same as his, he reckoned._

 _Nobody was able to move or say anything, only eying the two bodies who lay on the ground._

 _"Someone call for help, God, please someone call for help!" He heard Bette shout but the sound of her voice was far away. It felt to Gregory like the time he suffered the stroke. Suddenly nothing was in his reach, his senses playing games on him. His vision turned dark, the sound of Bettes cry was far away, silent even, he didn't feel anything anymore. Was he suffering another stroke? Maybe. No, this was different._

 _He fell to the ground on his knees, facing Elaine and Olivia who were lying there, entangled, the blood stain growing beneath them, forming a circle._

 _"Darling, you should know by now that although I always knew that, I never cared. You were the one behind the trigger but...you never pointed the gun at me. It was I who always ran directly into it...don't blame yourself for my mistakes, my actions and my choices."_

He heard her voice in his worried mind. He was not the one behind the trigger this time, but he might as well have been because it was all his fault, he figured. It was because of him and AJ that his own daughter felt the need to recur to such a drastic move. And faith had an awkward way of showing him he was not God. He could try and put back in place everything, scheming, manipulating, bribing things and people so that he got what he wanted, but he wasn't in control. He never was.

* * *

AJ sat on the floor of the hospital hallway, holding his knees tight. He never felt so lost in his entire life.

Gregory sat just a few feet away but he felt at ease being there with him in that room. They shared something right now. They shared...fear.

 _The sound of the gunshot echoed in his head, watching Caitlin collapse in Coles arms. His son came to Caitlin's rescue, the wife that he loved above all. But instead of preventing her of doing something she'll regret, he scared her so badly that she pulled the trigger. The bullet that was originally meant for him. And here he was, still standing, still breathing, the bad feeling that chased him for the past 27 years, still present._

 _He looked to his left, frightened to see the two women that meant the most to him, entangled in a growing stain of blood. Lifeless._

 _"Someone call for help, God, please someone call for help!" He heard Bette shout, her voice shrill and desperate._

 _AJ saw Gregory fall to his knees, sweat pearls forming on his forehead, his body desperately leaning forward to Olivia._

 _"Alex, with Casey's help and yours, I will manage to bend Gregory's knees and get the Liberty back!"_

 _AJ remembered his speech. Now he got what he wanted, he had Gregory on his knees, on a new low and vulnerable, at a loss, just the way he predicted._

 _But the force within him, a force greater than his hatred, forced him to bend the knees himself as he let himself fall down to the ground._

 _"What have I done?" He whispered weak, tears running down his cheeks._

* * *

Ben and Maria were in the hallway, pacing up and down. Maria held her head in support, whirling from side to side.

"I can't take it any longer, I need to know what's happening!" She said while Annie sighed grabbing her shoulders.

"Hey, everything will be just fine. They're fighters, you know it!" Annie tried.

"How can you say that? Nothing is fine, everything is such a mess! I mean, poor Gregory, what he must be going trough right now..." Maria was crying. She could never stand to see anyone miserable, she always wanted to make everything perfect so that everybody was happy. But this time, it was out of her reach.

"Ben, Ben please go inside and talk to him." She begged.

"Maria, he is not approachable now. I tried but he won't even look at me. I don't think it's a good idea to try and comfort him right now. What he needs is for a doctor to come outside and tell him Olivia will be just fine." He explained but Maria shook her head in disbelief.

"Ben is right Bonita." Bette stood up from her chair, letting Samuels hand lose. "You can't come trough to Gregory right now. Nobody can. To tell you the truth, I don't think he's even aware of our presence. Look at him, practically sitting next to AJ and nothing...he doesn't care." She explained as Maria frowned.

 _Bette felt the pressure fall from her chest seeing Caitlin who lowered her arms. It was over. She came to her senses._

 _But what happened the next seconds, was too fast even for Bette to process and comprehend. The door to the rooftop slammed against the wall as Cole and Samuel barged in. Caitlin got scared and pulled the trigger. She pulled the trigger in a state of shock, collapsing to the floor as Cole hurried to catch her._

 _Bette eyed Samuel who faced the scene, the horrified look in his eyes, telling her that something bad happened. She didn't dare turn to her left and look._

 _By the time she managed to let go of Samuels eyes, her own filled with tears, Bette turned around to see her two best friends in the whole wide world, who were lying entangled in a growing blood stain._

 _"Someone call for help, God, please someone call for help!" Bette came to her senses and found herself shouting, running towards her friends._

 _She saw both AJ and Gregory kneeling down, helpless, trying to understand what they saw._

 _"No, no this can't be happening! Livvy, Lainey, no! Nohoho!" She cried desperately, as Samuel rushed to grab her by her shoulders and take her away from the horrid view._

 _"Come here!" He took her in his arms._

 _"Let me go for crying out loud! We need to call for help!" She shouted. "It's going to be okay, you hear me? Livvy! You'll be fine, we're here, Gregory is here, Lainey! Lainey! Please, come on you two!" She was out of control._

"Maria I think we should go back to the hotel and see if there is anything we can do there to help. Maybe inform the others about what happened." Ben suggested.

"And tell them what? Ben we don't know yet what's going on. We don't even know who got shot, who's blood it was! I can't leave now." Maria gave back.

"Ben is right, we should go. There's nothing we can do here." Annie tried. "Let's go and see the others."

Maria frowned but knew her friend was right. "Bette, if there is anything, anything new on Olivia and Elaine, please call me." Maria asked.

"I will, I will I promise." Bette cupped Maria's chin. "Now you go and tell the others, make sure everyone else is fine. Emily...my kitten...and Sean...they need to know." Bette said sad.

"I will make sure to tell them." Maria promised and walked away with Ben and Annie.

"Poopsie!" Bette called her niece.

"What is it aunt Bette?"

"I'm so proud of you!" Bette cried as Annie smiled turning away.

* * *

"Sweetheart, hey..." Cole whispered as Caitlin opened her eyes slowly.

"Cole!" She cried seeing him.

"Shhh, it's alright! You're safe. You're okay, everything is fine. The baby is fine." He assured.

"The baby?" She couldn't help asking.

"Yes, our baby is fine Caitlin." He repeated.

"You...? How come?" She wasn't able to formulate her question.

Cole took the ultrasound the doctors had made to check on the baby and showed it to Caitlin.

"I'm sorry for ever mistrusting you sweetheart!" He kissed her and handed her the picture.

"Cole!" She cried trembling. "Our baby. It's fine!"

"Yes. Everything is fine!" He kept assuring her.

"But...what happened? Why am I here?" She asked confused.

"You mean, you don't remember?" He was intrigued.

"No, what happened? Why am I here?" She questioned worried.

How was he to tell her that she lost her mind and shot both their mothers? He couldn't.

"Caitlin...don't worry sweetheart. It's all going to be just fine." He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her again.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Samuel asked Bette, holding her hand while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"No." Her prompt answer was followed by some moments of silence.

"Did you try to talk to Gregory yet?"

"I tried but..."

"He won't talk?"

"No. Samuel, God can't let this happen. Not my Livvy and Lainey!" Bette bursted out in tears.

"Shh." Samuel was out of ideas what to say to make her feel better.

"You know," Bette sniffed her tears away, "I know Lainey since preschool. She and I were not very fond of each other at first. She always played with dolls and was so...girly." She laughed. "I on the other hand, I was running outside with the boys, throwing stones at birds and stuff like that." Bette paused laughing.

"How did you end up being friends?" Samuel asked understanding that it was doing her good to talk about it.

"Oh, one day, we were about 7 years old, she had this crush on one of the boys I was hanging out with. And well one day, that boy decided he had to hurt her and I had to protect her. She was always so innocent and soft, sweet and loving. She didn't deserve that." Bette shook her head, "she didn't deserve so many things that happened to her... and then she came to me, and invited me to play at her house, we were inseparable ever since." She laughed.

"And how about you and Olivia?"

"Oh, Livvy came much later. She was 17 when she came to the States."

"How did you meet?"

"In the hospital where my husband used to work. She was a nurse, can you imagine that?" She laughed looking up to Samuel who had to laugh himself.

"It's hard to imagine Olivia being a nurse. I only met her when she already managed the radio station. I would have never believed she ever did anything else." He admitted.

"Yeah, she really managed to do a lot with her life. She had nothing when she came here and look at her now. You know, in spite of what most people know - or think they know - she actually did very much to help Gregory become the wealthy man he is."

"I know, when Vincent Mason introduced me to her, they were involved in some nasty money embezzling charade and Olivia supported the family back then."

"Yeah, I remember those years. Greggy and Livvy were absolutely perfect together. They grew with every problem that came their way."

"Well, until now.."

"What?" Bette thought she misheard his words.

"Well they divorced didn't they? They're apart for quite a long time now..."

"Oh Samuel, you know nothing about them." She patted his chest. "You couldn't be more wrong."

While Bette and Samuel were dwelling in memories, Cole walked down the hallway to search for someone who could tell him anything about his mother.

"Dimples! Hey." Bette stood up to hug him. "How's Caitlin?"

"She's fine thank God."

"The baby?"

"Perfectly fine." He smiled.

"What was wrong with you? How could you not believe that she was pregnant?!" Bette hit his arm.

"Ah...Bette I'm sorry but it's hard to believe anything that might serve Gregory's or Olivia's purpose. They lied so much, used their children to lie and scheme...I found it hard to believe it, especially because dr Robinson told us there was no way for her to naturally be pregnant again.."

"Yeah, well...God works his mysterious ways and he gifted you and beauty the most precious gift."

"I know Bette. I still cannot believe it...but tell me something. Do you know anything about my mom?"

"No honey, she and Olivia are both in surgery, we don't know anything."

"My father?"

"In there, with Gregory." She pointed at the waiting room.

"What?"

"Hey. It's okay. They're okay." Bette reassured Cole. "I think they won't do anything anymore. I think they both learned their lesson."

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Cole mumbled.

"Look, they'll stop at least for the time being. They are both frightened and not up to...fighting."

"I don't know what to think anymore Bette..." Cole was honest.

"Look, i know how bad and crazy this must sound now but...this time where they have to wait, not knowing what's going on with the people they love the most, it's actually doing them good." Bette stated while Cole looked confused. "I know it sounds horrible but think about it. They finally have the time to think about what they did and what this can cost them if they don't stop."

"Maybe it's too late already..." Cole was frightened.

"Don't you dare say that! Both Lainey and Livvy will be fine!" Bette was appalled.

"I really hope so, I hope so Bette..." Bette jumped at Cole to hug him and comfort him, his troubled heart beating out of his chest.

* * *

AJ couldn't help stare at Gregory who massaged his head violently. He understood the gesture, Gregory tried to make his pain go away. Apparently he wasn't successful.

He stood up and shook the dust from his pants, making noises. But Gregory wasn't reacting. Nothing he would do, or anyone else for that matter, would make Gregory react in any way right now.

Bette watched AJ closely and interested as she saw him exiting the waiting room and heading for the vending machine. After understanding that it was only him, no news on her best friends, she put her head back on Samuels shoulder hearing a loud noise. The falling bottle, it made sense. She closed her eyes and flung them open at the sound of the next bottle falling. Two bottles of water?

AJ walked back into the waiting room. He stood for several moments watching Gregory with a certain admiration. How was he able to keep shut this whole time, not one word, not even a sigh left his lips in the past hour. AJ felt like shouting, talking, asking questions, pointing fingers at, wanting to know what's going on in the operation. But he kept shut just like Gregory, slightly amused at how different they both were.

He walked up to Gregory, his feet stopping a few inches away, and leaned the bottle of water towards the broken man he witnessed before his eyes.

- _What's this, your way to mock me?_

- _What's the matter Deschanel, do you want me to believe you care?_

- _What are trying to do, poison me?_

- _What's this, a lousy attempt from your sorry ass to say you regret what happened?_

AJ thought about the possible sentences coming hatefully out of Gregory's mouth, just the way he would have usually done. Instead, silence.

Gregory looked up to see AJ's tired and pale complexion. He looked at the bottle and back at AJ, hesitating for a few seconds. From the corner of his eyes he saw Bette in the door step of the waiting room, expecting them to probably pick up where they left of, with a concerned look on her face.

"Thank you." Gregory managed to say and grabbed the bottle.

" _What did he just say?_ " both AJ and Bette were frowning and watched Gregory open up the bottle to drink with an appetite. He couldn't remember the last time he had something to drink.

AJ took a seat next to Gregory, leaving a spare seat between them like he still needed a safety zone to separate them and drank himself. Both were staring at their bottles pretending to actually read the inscriptions on the labels.

"It's not what I usually drink but..."

"Yeah...me neither." Gregory gave back.

"You looked like you could use some tough."

"Sure did. My headache is getting better. Thanks." Gregory said again as Bette couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

"Do you think everything will be alright?" AJ managed to ask as Gregory raised his head to look at the broken man sitting next to him.

"I have to believe it will. Otherwise..." he paused long.

"No. There is no otherwise." AJ encouraged.

Bette came closer, not exactly knowing what she wanted. Just to watch maybe? She took the free seat between them and put both her hands on their thighs.

"You two..." she paused, "will have to stop..."

Both men were silent.

The doctor finally came out of one of the rooms.

"Is any of you Mr. Richards?" He asked as Gregory seemed to get back to life.

"Yes doctor, it's me!" He was quick answering and stood up.

"You are Mrs. Richards husband?"

"No," he said looking down almost ashamed. "But I'm her contact person and I'm authorized to..." his voice let him down. „How is she?" he managed asking.

AJ couldn't help being amazed as he learned that both Olivia and Gregory would trust their lives to the other, regardless of what happened. In their heart they knew they could allow their lives to depend on each other.

The doctor frowned: „Well, she's lucky, she'll be just fine." he stated noticing the huge relief that Gregory's heart felt that moment. „We managed to remove the projectile parts from her shoulder. The wounds are really nothing to worry about, her right shoulder is going to be damaged for a while but overall she's going to be just fine."

„Her shoulder..." Gregory started laughing much to the doctor's surprise. _its just her shoulder_ Gregory thought.

„Can I see her?"

„You can. But I'm afraid she's still sleeping off the sedatives. She was in such a state of shock, we had to use a great amount of tranquilizers. She won't wake up anytime soon. There is one thing that I don't like tough, her blood pressure is really something to worry about. Is she in treatment?"

"Not that I know of. But yes, the blood pressure problem is known for years."

"Well it intensifies with time, especially if not treated and kept under control. She really needs to get that monitored. And she needs to stay out of these kind of situations." The doctor advised serious.

"I understand." Gregory replied knowing the doctor was right.

"I know it's not my place to ask but...what ever happened on that rooftop?" The doctor couldn't help it.

"It's a very long story doctor. But I know what you're getting at..." Gregory acknowledged. "I can only say I will personally look to keeping her at a distance from further stress...What about the other woman? Mrs. Stevens?" Gregory asked as AJ walked to them.

"My colleague is still operating, I'm afraid I can't tell you anything. All I know is that she has lost a serious amount of blood and that the bullet penetrated her shoulder in a very low area. Mrs. Richards obviously tried to prevent Mrs. Stevens from getting shot but it was unsuccessful. I'm sorry." He replied.

"But the shoulder isn't that bad is it?" AJ threw in.

"It might not be just the shoulder but I'm afraid I can't tell you precisely since I'm not aware of her status...one more thing," the doctor went on, "I suggest you don't break down this news on Mrs. Richards when she wakes up. She doesn't need the stress of worrying about her friend." He advised.

"Of course." Gregory understood that Olivia had to be lied at. Elaine was fine. That's what he had to say.

"Oh thank Goodness, Livvy is going to be just fine." Bette started crying since the pressure was too much for her to handle.

Samuel made his way into the waiting room and grabbed Gregory's shoulder.

"Thank God for that. Do you want to see her?" He asked as Gregory only nodded. She was alright.

"Sam, before I go inside..." Gregory turned around one more time, "why were you here?" He couldn't stop wondering.

"Here? Well, I was worried sick, I had to know what's going on..."

"No, I mean on the rooftop earlier, with Cole." Gregory was specific. Samuel sighed.

"Listen, Let's talk about this later, okay? I think it's better for you to just go and see Olivia." He answered, knowing it was probably better to keep Gregory from getting worked up again, especially about Leo.

"Greggy," Bette threw in, "come on, let's go see Livvy. AJ?" She turned around to face AJ, "are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, give Olivia a kiss from me." He addressed Gregory. As if. He would never do that, he thought but said it anyway. "I will wait here for news on Elaine. You two go now."

"Come on Greggy." Bette grabbed Gregory's arm and walked slowly towards the room Olivia was staying in.

* * *

"Oh..." Bette sighed watching Olivia sleep on the bed. "She's so pale..." she noticed as Gregory let an amused smile take over his lips.

"You wouldn't think she could get even paler than she already is." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. "Hey..." he greeted her knowing she couldn't hear him in her sleep but he couldn't help it.

"Greggy, I know this is not a good timing but..." Bette started as Gregory looked at her frowning. "I need to ask you to stop this madness with AJ." She begged.

"Bette..."

"No, I'm serious! Look what you two did. And it's not even over, Elaine is still there fighting for her life!" Bette was worked up and started crying again.

"Look, i know you're right. And I wish this would have never happened, none of this! But I think I'm the wrong person to address. It's not me that needs to stop, it's AJ. I don't care about AJ, I don't care about him or his whereabouts, I stopped caring a long time ago. As long as he stays away from Olivia and me, I couldn't care less if he's still breathing or not. But I care about the Resort and I will have to make this work somehow. I mean, can't you see? How are we going to open a Resort without outdoor facilities? It's impossible..." he paused, "so you see...it's not AJ I care about it's the project and my family's well being." He finished looking again at Olivia.

"Alright, I know. And I even understand. But you need to sort this out like two business men would. Not like two madmen. Not at all cost. Because I wonder if you ever thought the Resort to be worth both Livvy's and Lainey's life..." she added as Gregory kept quiet. "Look, Greggy I know you're trying hard. I know it and that's why I convinced Olivia to come to Palm Springs. To be with you, so that you two could sort this mess out and your own mess. To be together again. I knew that if you would be around each other long enough, out of that house, out of your offices, you would have to concentrate on yourselves."

"And we did Bette. I had her again with me, I had her right where she belongs..." he took her hand to kiss it.

"Yeah, you know what she told me? That you two connected." Bette admitted while he smiled. "That you two had found your universe again. You and her. And boy did my heart dance with joy!" Bette emphasized. "But! Look at how fast things can change. Your universe suddenly gone. That's not worth it, is it?"

"As i said, I don't exactly fancy fighting with AJ. But he just can't stop. He pushed things too far this time, look what he made Caitlin do. Caitlin, my precious daughter..." he wondered how she was doing.

"You both did." Bette corrected. "I'm going to go and wait for news on Elaine now, I know Livvy is safe with you... Please think about what I said." Bette gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek and left her room.

"Our universe Liv... My love for you, older than time..." he took her hand and led it to his cheek and started crying realizing what could have happened. She could have lost her life. Be gone, her energy returned to the universe. He looked up the ceiling thinking about the hundred times they watched the sunset from their patio and then counted the stars and looked out for constellations to name. She was amazed at the beauty of nature. And he was amazed at hers.

 _"What?"_

 _"Oh...nothing. It's just your enthusiasm, I really haven't seen anyone so excited to watch the stars. You love the night sky, don't you?"_

 _"I do. It's so beautiful...Did you notice that one particular star, that always seems to shine above our house?"_

 _"No, which one?"_

 _"On the left, there...the one that seems a little reddish..."_

 _"Where? There?"_

 _"No silly! Haha, stop making fun of me!"_

 _"I'm not Liv. I saw it I swear."_

 _"Well, that star is always here, above our house. I see it wherever I am, every night and I know it leads my way to you..."_

 _"That's awfully romantic, that's so you Liv."_

 _"You don't believe in these things, do you?"_

 _"Oh I believe in science and physics, and in stars obviously. And I love to believe that you will always find your way home to me. Always."_

 _"Never doubt that Gregory..."_


	48. Palm Springs XI

"So how are things?" Samuel and AJ waited concerned for Bette to speak up.

"She's fine thank goodness. Sleeping." Bette said happy. "Any news on Elaine?"

"No, unfortunately not."

Silence.

"Bette, can I have a word with you outside?" Samuel asked politely.

"Sure. What's wrong?" She asked as they exited the waiting room.

"Look, I wanted to thank you for confiding in me earlier. I know that I'm a total stranger to you...and I know this pairing that your niece put up for this trip is just a show...but I do care about Greg and about Olivia. I know them for such a long time and..."

"Hey, it's alright to be scared. Hell, I am too. What just happened upstairs was...I can't even explain it." Bette assured him.

"It's more than that Bette..." Samuel sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Leo...if you hadn't told me..."

 _"I can't reach either of them on the phone. Ben, do you think anything happened?"_

 _"I'm sure they're just late Ricardo. Don't worry."_

 _"It's time to start the meeting. Let's get upstairs, I'll go check on Gregory."_

 _"Sam! Before you go...I think I need to tell you something."_

 _"What is it Bette?"_

 _"Let's go to a more private place...look, I need to talk to you about Leo."_

 _"Leo? What about?"_

 _"Sam, I'm sorry that I have to tell you like this but I have a really strange feeling. I mean, look at all these people...my niece starts to finally understand what's right to do in life, Ben and Maria are trying to get a grip on their lives for the sake of their son, Ricardo and Antonio are so supportive of their family, trying to help as much as they can, Jude is such a charming young man, so determined to make sure everything is alright, my sweet kitten and Sean, also trying to do what's right, even Gregory and Olivia are putting their differences aside and try hard to make this work for everybody's sake...you see, everybody is fighting for things to be right again. The way they should be."_

 _"But...? Bette I'm not sure I can follow..."_

 _"But this bag of beautiful apples has a rotten one in their middle Sam. One worm that tries to infect one by one. I'm serious!"_

 _"Who do you mean? AJ?"_

 _"No, not AJ. AJ is...he's a lost soul but he isn't the one I'm worried about."_

 _„Well, then...what, Leo?"_

 _„Yes. Leo. Samuel, you need to know who this man really is."_

 _„Okay, Bette, please tell me already.!"_

 _"He...he was AJ's contact person a couple of years ago. AJ hired him to dig up dirt on Gregory. That's how this whole money embezzling thing started in the first place. Leo found out that Livvy was part of Coles kidnapping when he was a newborn. So AJ knew that and together with the mayors son, he blackmailed Gregory to embezzle the money."_

 _"Are you sure about this?"_

 _"Positive. Samuel listen to me this guy is even more trouble tough. Cole hired Leo again to find Olivia in San Francisco. And he did. They even met and as far as I know they had a short encounter in a coffee shop downtown."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Yes. Leo knew enough about Gregory from the past but he didn't know Olivia until a few months ago, until they sat down and had a coffee together."_

 _"So what happened?!"_

 _"What happened is that he fell for her, at least that's the only explanation I can come up with... He tried to keep the contact to her in San Fran but Olivia was not into that. She came back to Sunset Beach to run her business, help Greggy out with his trial, be there for her children. Leo followed her to Sunset Beach and imagine this: he applied for a job at her radio station!"_

 _"That's how he knew so much about Sunset Beach and the media there..."_

 _"Yes, exactly. It's what he later used to get the job in your company. You see, when Olivia and I found out about Leo during Gregory's trial, Olivia had him fired immediately. But in that one month he spent at the radio, he gathered all information he needed to attract your attention. And he got himself the job in your media center. Because he knew you were a friend of the Richards, working with Olivia on behalf of the radio station."_

 _"My God...so his whole resume, everything was just a lie?"_

 _"I don't know about that Sam but just think about it. He knew that sooner or later you will have to come to Sunset Beach for several reasons."_

 _"But he couldn't wait for the annual meetings with the station holders around the coast, that's why he came up with this Marina project in Sunset Beach... my God Bette, he played me. He played us all!"_

 _"Exactly. He started with this Marina project and knew that Gregory and Ben would bite the bait. The Resort seemed to be working just fine so the idea of a new challenge was just about right."_

 _"But...But we had a meeting regarding that. Why didn't Olivia say anything about it?"_

 _"I suppose it was because of you and Gregory. Gregory wouldn't have believed that you have nothing to do with all this. He...he changed a lot Sam...he forgot how to trust people and Olivia knew that. She didn't want to ruin your interest in the Marina or your friendship."_

 _"Damn it..."_

 _"Sam...I know Leo is presumingly in Sunset Beach. But I have a feeling he's not...he didn't go to this extra trouble to just stay away."_

 _"You think he's in Palm Springs?"_

 _"I have a weird feeling Sam. This board meeting will start soon, we need to be prepared. AJ is definitely here. Alex is confused and probably will cause trouble. If Leo is here too...Sam! Leo is playing dirty. Really dirty. God only knows what he wants and what he'll do..."_

 _"I have to make some phone calls right away! I'll be upstairs in time for the meeting."_

 _"You two make quite a habit out of making appearances in elevators!"_

 _"Good Morning Ben."_

 _"Gregory, where the hell have you been? We were starting to worry!"_

 _"Nothing to worry about Ricardo."_

"Sam, we still couldn't stop this from happening...I should have told you the moment I had the chance."

"Bette, you are not to blame. Who would have thought that he will go after Caitlin?"

"I should have known! Caitlin was so insecure about everything...she is pregnant Sam, pregnant! This whole family feud between AJ and Gregory has hit her the hardest."

"But how could Leo know?" Samuel was still trying to understand it all.

"Because he was a silent observer all these months. The time he got to spend in Sunset Beach, he found everything out that he needed to know and just waited for the perfect time to make a strike." Bette explained.

"What about the gun? The gun that shot Elaine and Olivia?"

"Probably planted by him...Sam listen to me. You need to go see what's going on in the hotel. Ben, Maria, Annie and Jude...I - i can't leave here right now. Please go and see what's going on. You need to inform Ricardo about everything. We need to find enough on Leo so that Chief can arrest him." She begged.

"Alright. I see what I can do. Just hold on, okay? Everything will be just fine." Samuel assured Bette and left for the hotel.

* * *

Gregory walked to the window. It was still bright outside, no stars.

"Guess we will have to wait a little longer until we can see our guiding star, Liv." He sighed and watched his wife sleep. His wife. She should be his wife. But she wasn't. Having to tell the doctor he was just her guardian made him painfully aware they weren't married anymore.

"Gre...Gregory..." she mumbled as her eyes opened up slowly.

"I'm here sweetheart. I'm here." He rushed to her bed happy she was awakening.

"'Mm.." she moaned loudly, looking lost.

"Does it hurt? Do you want me to get the doctor for you?"

"C..Cait.."

"Caitlin, yes. She's fine. The doctors told me she was fine. Her baby is too." He reassured her as she sighed relieved. But her sigh became a moan again as she started to remember what happened. She panicked, her eyes rapidly moving from side to side.

"Elaine..? El..." She cried.

"Shhh, Liv, listen to me. Elaine is..." he paused as she looked expectantly, "Elaine is alright. Just like you. She's sleeping now." He lied. It's what he did best wasn't it?

"Ugh..." she moaned again and looked to her left.

"What? What is it? Do you want me to get you anything, water? The doctor?"

"Water." She managed saying.

Gregory rushed outside and called the doctor just to make sure. He picked up a glass of water and tried his best to make Olivia drink.

She coughed a few times and managed to get her voice back on track.

"Oh god...I'm so dizzy..." she admitted speaking slowly.

"It's alright, you had some serious amount of sedatives. You'll be fine."

"My shoulder."

"I know. It's going to hurt for a while, they removed the projectiles from your shoulder. You should rest it now." He advised as she tried to move around. "Don't move."

"It all hurts. So...badly."

"The doctor will be here with some painkillers. Just don't move sweetheart." He took her hand and kissed it numerous times.

"Gregory...were...were you crying?" She asked as the question was familiar to him. She had asked him the same question after she woke up in the car after their accident. The earth quaked. Literally. The moment he thought he'd lost her.

Back then he has been too proud to admit that he was indeed crying over her. Back then he was so used to blocking her out and trying to keep her out of his head and heart, that he lied saying it was dust. Back then he was an idiot.

„I'm sorry..." he said after he nodded. To say „ _Yes, I was afraid you would die and leave me here alone, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to live without you and I cried because I don't even know how to express my fear of losing you, because I couldn't cope."_ was still something he wasn't able to say. Gregory Richards wasn't able to put his feelings into words. But he nodded as a response to her question and that alone was worth a thousand words.

She understood what he wasn't able to say and smiled at his nod, she understood it back then in the car too. Back then she had been too devastated about Trey to be able to think of their relationship. Back then she was a mess trying to figure out wether she should tell Gregory about their baby or not. Back then she didn't have the courage to confide in him, let alone tell him how she felt and what she really wanted: for him to be hers again. Back then she was an idiot.

„Sorry? For what?" she asked looking for his eyes.

„For letting this happen...for putting you in such situation again...I don't know what...I would..." he stuttered but she hushed him knowing how hard it was for him to speak up.

„I'm here right now, aren't I? My shoulder hurts like a..." He bursted out laughing as did she but she had to stop due to her pain.

„...but I'm here. And you're here...and everything and everyone will be just fine." She said softly and comforting.

„Ah, Mrs. Richards, good to have you back!" a nurse said happily walking in with some medicine.

„Wheres the doctor?" Gregory frowned not wanting a nurse to take care of her, but the doctor himself.

"He's assisting his colleague on the woman who was brought in with you. There were..." Gregory jumped in afraid Olivia might figure out the nurse was talking about Elaine.

"That's okay. Just give her the painkillers."

"Of course." She kept shut and hung the bag with liquid on the stand. "I need your hand, mam" the nurse addressed Olivia and stuck the infusion. "All set. You should feel better any minute now." She assured and left the room.

"I wonder what she meant. What other woman? Were there more injured people?" Olivia asked letting the painkillers take their effect.

"I don't know sweetheart. I didn't move from your side from the moment they brought you in here." He admitted as she smiled.

"How is Caitlin?"

"She's fine. Cole told me she and the baby are fine. She's two floors above you but she is going to be released anytime now."

"Did you see her?"

"No, I didn't want to leave you alone..."

"You should. Go and reassure her that I'm not, I'm not mad at her. I don't want her to think.." she was getting worked up again.

"Hey, shh, she'll be alright. She just fainted okay. Besides...she can't remember what she did."

"What? How?"

"It's the shock. She didn't want to pull the trigger, Liv. She was taking the gun down but then Cole barged in and she got scared ...and well..."

"Oh my poor baby! Please go and see if she's fine."

"I won't leave you now!" He got louder.

"You...you are getting even more stubborn every day.." She let a sigh out and closed her eyes.

"Listen to me. She doesn't remember so she's fine. I asked Cole not to tell her about you or about Elaine. I want her to, Well...when she remembers she should see you're doing fine. If she'd see you now..."

"You're right." She smiled. "You're always right."

"Now, I don't want you to worry about a thing. Just rest so that we can go home. I'm going to make some calls and see about Trey. Rose must be wondering what's going on." He said wanting to leave the room.

"Gregory?"

"What?"

"Thank you. For being here for me."

"You don't have to thank me. Hey, we're a team, remember?"

She smiled closing her eyes and nodded weakly: "We are. In good and in bad."

"In sickness and in health." He waited for her to continue but she was already asleep. "Til Death do us part, Liv. I'll make sure of that." He whispered.

* * *

AJ balanced the empty water bottle between his fingers to distract himself from reality. His mind was working hard tough, feeling the pressure he was barely able to withhold.

 _"Elaine was right about me...I should have stopped this whole situation while I had the chance. God, how could I have become this...this monster? I pushed things so far that Caitlin felt so threatened by me, she thought killing me would be the only exit for her, the only way to live peacefully. She's pregnant with my grandson...my flesh and blood."_

AJ spotted Gregory who walked out of Olivia's room holding his mobile phone to his ear.

"Yes, Rose, don't worry. Mrs. Richards is fine, we're all just fine. I want you and Steve to prepare our departure. As soon as Mrs. Richards can be released, we're leaving." He heard him say. "No, I don't think that would be such a great idea." Gregory went on. "I, I would like to take a break from all...this..." AJ saw Gregory lower his head. What was he talking about? A break? A break from what? Now was not the time to take a break. He watched Gregory shut his phone and go with his hand trough his messy hair.

"Gregory?" AJ asked appalled as Gregory turned around confused. "I couldn't help listening to your conversation..." he paused as Gregory scoffed. "What are you talking about? What break?"

"AJ...don't!" Gregory wasn't in the mood to explain himself to him. Bette watched both men from a distance.

"No, Gregory, what are you talking about? What break?"

"Why would you care what I was talking about? It's none of your business." He retorted.

 _"Come on guys, don't start again now..."_ Bette prayed.

"True. It's not. But I can't let you do that now. You can't leave and let everything just happen!"

Gregory shook his head and smiled tiredly: "AJ, I don't know what this is...but I'm not explaining myself to you. What I chose to do is only upon me to decide over."

"Oh? What, so Olivia has nothing to say about this? Do you really think she'll leave her pregnant daughter behind after everything that's happened?"

"Thanks to you, you mean?" Gregory couldn't help himself.

"Alright, I guess I deserved that."

"That and so much more! You poisoned everyone's mind around here and now what, I'm supposed to hear to a damned word you have to say? Forget it! Just leave it be."

"You can't!" AJ shouted as both Bette and Gregory looked confused.

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes to find herself alone in her room. Her pain was gone thanks to the medicine the nurse has brought her. She looked at her bandaged arm and shoulder and sketched a deep sigh.

„We are cursed...that's it, it must be some kind of curse..." she whispered to herself.

She threw her head back in her pillow wanting to cry herself to sleep when all of the sudden she heard loud voices outside her room. They were familiar.

 _"Gregory? What is going on?"_ She wondered as she plucked the wires and infusions out of her arms. With dizzy steps she made her way to the door wanting to know what the shouting was all about.

* * *

"Ahahaha I can't. I can't. Why can't I?" Gregory was amused at AJ's statement.

"Gregory, listen to me. I know I did wrong. I did you wrong, I did Olivia wrong...I did Alex wrong...Casey...god even his fiancé and I don't even know her!"

"Well...yes. Nice to see you're finally admitting your faults AJ!"

"But I swear to God I didn't ask for the demo to turn into a riot!" AJ shouted as Gregory looked at him in disbelief wanting to turn away. "Listen to me damn it! I know that I am to blame for everything. And I am willing to make it up to each and every one of you!"

"How? How the hell do you want to make it up to any of us?" He shouted.

„I don't know yet...okay, I don't know. Just don't do what I always did..." AJ's tone became soft much to Gregory's surprise.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Gregory said short wanting to leave.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about! I ran away. My entire life, I ran away. I made the wrong choices and when things got too messy, I decided to run away." He paused as Gregory turned around to listen closely. Was AJ admitting his faults? Really? "I thought...I thought that if I would leave everything behind, all the mess... it would disappear. I honestly thought that if an entire ocean would part both of us, that I could forget about everything. I thought one of us per continent would be enough space...but it wasn't. Hell this whole globe wouldn't have been enough...this galaxy even!"

Gregory turned to face AJ entirely now, being puzzled to hear AJ share his deepest thoughts with him. Olivia and Bette were both eavesdropping in suspense.

"I've spent 27 years running. Hating. Hating life, hating love, hating...you. Maybe the physical distance was enough but my mind couldn't rest. I always knew what was going on with Olivia throughout the years. It was easy to know, both of you were so often in the media, it was easy to find out whatever I wanted to know."

„So You're saying you were stalking me and my wife for the past three decades?" Gregory felt sick just thinking about it.

„I wouldn't call it stalking, I would much rather say it was concern."

„Concern!" Gregory scoffed.

„Yes, concern. And envy if you really want to know. You had everything I ever wanted. A successful career, blooming business in the company that was supposed to be mine, a beautiful wife that used to be my girlfriend, two adorable babies that I could have had...just everything."

„You make me sick!" Gregory gave back.

„I didn't expect you to say anything less, to tell you the truth, I made myself sick. I tried honestly to move on. I've built a life again, I've built some business of my own, i came back to the states and got married to a wonderful woman, had a son...and I really thought I had forgotten all about you and your life...until one day." He paused long.

"What day? What happened?" Gregory became interested.

"Until the day you announced to the whole world that you and Olivia were expecting your third child." Olivia flinched at the reveals and listened closely. "I mean, hah...what are the odds Gregory? What are the odds that a man like you who didn't deserve his life in the first place, gets the wonderful gift of life from the woman he has been together with a quarter of a century?"

"What are you saying?"

"I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that you had managed to keep your marriage intact, your reputation, your love, _her_!" He pointed at Olivia's room. "That's when I realized that what I thought was my rebuilt life was nothing but a charade and that I hated you even more. The nearly 20 years that passed and made me believe I had moved on, were shattered in seconds just by reading that article and seeing you and Olivia in that picture."

"So, is that when you decided to ruin me?" Gregory asked angry.

"That's when I decided that if God didn't consider it unfair and did something about it, I had to." Bette cringed inside at AJ's reveals. "So I took my wife and my son and moved to San Francisco. I monitored every single one of your steps and to tell you the truth I didn't know exactly what to do, so I waited for a sign. The first sign was when Olivia and Caitlin were in that car crash and you all thought you've lost Caitlin. Olivia left you and you were this close to lose your mind back then."

"How did you even know? Our separation wasn't public!"

"Good news travels fast Gregory. Don't forget I still own a lot of places in this town and know a lot of people. But things did not stay that way did they?" AJ asked rhetorically. "In some unexplainable way you managed to get Olivia back with you and I knew then that I had to do something."

"AJ, you're forgetting it took me everything I had, every bit of self control that I could come up with to not kill you just a couple of hours ago. I don't think telling me how you planned on ruining my life will keep you alive in any way!" Gregory started to get worked up again but Bette walked in grabbing his arm.

"Gregory, don't even think of starting again. Think about Olivia. She needs you right now!" Bette tried as Olivia cried hiding behind the door to her room. "Besides, I think you should both listen to each other. AJ, why are you telling Gregory this?"

"Bette, if you would both just listen to me...I want you to understand what happened and - I feel the need to come clean."

"Come clean? Hahaha why because you feel guilty? God AJ nothing is going to get your dirty hands clean! But go ahead, go on. I promise, for Olivia, that I won't touch you. At least not today!" Gregory muttered.

"I knew I couldn't allow Olivia to get back with you but there was little to nothing I could have done to keep her from you. So I contacted a man...to help me find something on you. Anything...hell but what he told me...it was not what I wanted to hear!" AJ pinched the bridge of his nose. "I expected anything: that you've killed somebody, that you're stealing money, that you're part of some mafia family - anything. Anything but the fact that you were covering Olivia's involvement in my sons kidnapping as a baby!" He shouted. "I didn't want to believe it at first. I couldn't. Olivia and Bette helped Del steal my son! My son! I had a son! I...i don't know who I wanted to kill first that moment. Olivia? Bette? Del? You? The poor guy who told me about it?" He laughed bitter, "I swear I had lost every single sane brain cell that day. I was in such a rage that I left my wife. I broke up with her in the blink of an eye because I knew that what I was about to do I had to do alone."

"You, you left Leo's mother because of this?" Bette was shocked.

"I did. She was a good woman, nice, sincere, really a good companion but...she didn't know me at all. It was not what I wanted either...I left her and I left my son, determined to search for my first born, find out what happened and take revenge on all of... _you_." He said eying Bette and Gregory. "Carol had a shock when I told her I'm getting a divorce. She's an epileptic and suffered an attack when I broke the news down on her. I had to take her to the hospital and at least make sure she's been taking care of, and so I did." He went on while Bette looked troubled. "So there I was in the hospital in San Francisco but was dying to get to sunset Beach as soon as possible. I waited on those damned hallways just like I'm waiting now...and that's when I overheard a certain conversation between one of the doctors and one of what I thought was his patients...

 _"Look, I have to get back down at my station, I have a responsibility here you know? - yes I know that your problem is urgent but in this hospital there are lives depending on me! - alright, look, all I can tell you is that delivering a baby at home with no experience whatsoever is very risky! - yes. Yes i can provide you with what you need but I'm afraid I can't ... - why on earth do you even want the child to be born at home? - what?! You want to do what? Look, Miss Douglas I'm sorry but I can't believe what I'm listening to. You want me to lose my license and my family altogether? You really want to steal a baby knowing the baby's father is one of the most frightening attorneys on the West coast? ..._

"When I heard the name Douglas I first thought it must be a coincidence but...i decided to try and find out what that call was all about. And that's how I met doctor Brock..." AJ let out while Bette and Gregory both stared in shock and Olivia started crying having to think of those painful memories she hoped she would never be reminded of.

"What?" Bette couldn't understand. "You, you met doctor Brock? The same doctor Brock...? Oh my God..."

"You son of a..."

"Gregory listen to me! I had nothing to do with Annie stealing Trey from you and Olivia!" AJ shouted and continued while Gregory tried to keep his calm. "But I knew what Annie was up to...and after I found out what Olivia has done to Elaine and me, I considered it fair.."

"God AJ I can't believe you!" Olivia couldn't stay hidden any longer and barged outside.

"Liv!" Gregory looked in shock.

* * *

"AJ I can't believe you knew all along! You - you knew what Annie had planned to do to me and you let her do it? You knew and you pretended to want to help me find out what happened to my baby?" She cried desperately.

"Toots, please, let's get you back into bed. Gregory do something!" Bette was worried.

"No! I ... I can't believe this. Why AJ? How could you?" Olivia cried.

"Olivia, I thought it to be the right punishment for what you had done to me all those years ago! Del paid with his life, you and Gregory were about to pay too. And you Bette, I had to figure something out for you as well..." he admitted as Bette looked at him shaking her head and crying.

"Liv, sweetheart come on let's go back inside." Gregory tried.

"No! I want to listen to what he has to say! Every single word!" She shouted.

"Everything was set between Annie and dr Brock. She had blackmailed him and he accepted to go along with the plan." He continued as Olivia felt like she was about to throw up. "I pretended to visit Carol a couple of times and sneaked into dr Brock's office trying to find out more about their plan. They had everything figured out except where to ... perform... their deed. I left dr Brock a prospect of the cabin I own outside San Francisco and hoped he would get the hint..."

"The cabin, the, the cabin where Annie stole my baby...that cabin is yours? Oh God how could you do this to me?!" Olivia felt like collapsing while Gregory and Bette hurried to support her.

"Olivia...I'm sorry..." AJ tried.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Gregory fumed.

"I am, honestly! I-I waited for things to happen. And they did. You were told your son was stillborn, Annie had given him to Caitlin, it was just a matter of time before Gregory would have blamed you for the loss. And he did... when you booked that cruise Olivia, I knew it was the perfect timing to come back into your life and finish what I started. What karma had kept overdue for such a long time..."

"Oh god!" Olivia cried as a doctor rushed in appalled to see her out of bed.

"Mrs. Richards what are you doing here? Nurse! She's having another attack! Hurry!" He shouted seeing the signs of a stress shock about to take place. The doctor sedated her again and put her to sleep to come out and shout at AJ, Bette and Gregory.

"What the hell is wrong with you all? She just came out of surgery for crying out loud! What was she doing up?" He ranted.

"I'm sorry doctor...it's just that..." Gregory couldn't cope anymore and took a seat defeated. Bette hurried to sit next to him and looked hatefully at AJ. The doctor sighed and left the room telling a nurse to supervise Olivia from now on.

"I want you to continue." Gregory said dry.

"Gregory, maybe that's not such a great idea!" Bette jumped in.

"No Bette! I want to listen to it all!"

AJ grabbed his neck, feeling totally guilty but continued: "before I booked that cruise for myself, I called Baxter and asked him to find a way to blackmail you into retrieving money from the Liberty, to compromise you somehow. He and you were not quite good friends and he accepted immediately when I told him we would split your shares 50/50 after you're out of the picture."

" _Listen Richards, if you don't do as I say, I'll tell the whole world what I know about that sweet, lovely wife of yours!"_

 _"Stop bluffing Baxter and leave my wife out of this! We're suffering enough right now! Besides, what could you possibly know about her?!"_

 _"Oh...let's say: baby, empty coffin, the Deschanel Jewels..."_ Gregory remembered his talk with Baxter back then.

"When he told me you had accepted, everything was set. I boarded on that ship and waited for Olivia to notice me. But she didn't. She was so devastated poor thing...she...I don't know if she told you this but - if I hadn't been there, she would have thrown herself into the depths of the ocean. It was easy to hate her from a distance, but not when she was so near again...heck I don't know why I had the feeling I could ever hate her...that night when I saw her again, in that beautiful dress, her eyes shining like the stars that cover the ocean like a blanket...I remembered how much I used to love her. I remembered how much I still - love her." He said somewhat carefully but Gregory's anger wasn't controllable once he heard AJ say those words.

"You piece of dirt! How can you even say that!?"

"Because it's the truth. I love her." He said serene. "As i love you, Bette. As I loved Carol, as I love Elaine..."

"You belong in a sanatorium, you're crazy! You're absolutely crazy!?" Gregory was in shock.

"Am I? Gregory, don't you love Alex?" AJ asked leaving Gregory speechless.

"What the hell kind of comparison is that?!"

"It's the truth. You love Alex. And that's how I love Olivia... Gregory that night on the ship reminded me of the beauty of her being. She is special, always was. A piece of masterwork that god and nature created."

"I'm warning you AJ! Stop talking about Olivia like that!" Gregory ranted.

"I'm ...sorry. I know you can't stomach this but I do have feelings... well, what happened after that cruise, you know that already..."

"Oh my God AJ how, how could you this?" Bette was still shocked. "You pretended all along? You played each and every one of us. Your poor son, Leo...he probably came to look for you because of his mother... poor Livy how could you do this to her? How could you do this to me? you really don't care about anything or anyone do you?" Bette cried as silence took over the room.

Who would have thought AJ was capable of so much hatred and was so determined to go trough with his plans? Nobody who had a sane mind could have done that. Nobody. Nobody but AJ Deschanel...


	49. Palm Springs XII

"Alright, that was Bette on the phone." Ben said quick as Maria's and Annie's eyes grew big.

"Well what did she say? What has happened?" Annie was anxious to know.

"Olivia is fine, she just woke up from her surgery. Her left shoulder is damaged but it's nothing serious...she tried to keep Elaine from getting shot and got herself wounded, one false move and she could have taken the bullet.. who knows, maybe in the heart or the lungs..." Ben stated somewhat impressed at Olivia's actions.

"That's so... _not_ Olivia..." Annie had to comment.

"My God Ben..." Maria paused, "but what about Elaine?"

"When we left she was still in surgery. Apparently there is still no news on her...I'm sorry."

"Ben we need to tell Sean and Emily about this. We promised aunt Bette!" Annie rushed out of the car and into the hotel.

Ben and Maria rushed to follow her inside, finding Sean at the reception with Emily.

"Then I guess everything's set. You have the number of my fathers credit card, his company will come up for the damage." Sean decided.

"Thank you mr Richards." The receptionist said relieved.

"Sean? Sean what are you doing?" Ben questioned.

"Taking care - or better yet, cleaning after my fathers mess." Sean replied cold.

"Sean how can you even think of charging your fathers business card with this? The situation with the riot isn't cleared yet, we..." He paused avoiding to say the whole situation would become police matter after the shooting, "this is insurance business, not your fathers."

"I'm sorry Ben but these people here need to know that the damage caused is being taken care of. And since neither my father nor AJ have the decency to come here and take responsibility for their deeds, I thought I would do them this favor. Where even are they?" Sean asked angry, "let me guess, fighting each other verbally on some obscene level, pulling my mom, Cole and Caitlin into this, hm?"

"Sean..." Annie tried.

"Annie stay out of this, okay, I'm really sick and tired of cleaning after the mess my parents make and even be accused of taking the wrong decisions! Maybe if my father would be here and stood up for his faults, I wouldn't have to take decisions around here in the first place!"

"That's enough Sean!" Ben got angry.

"You should really calm down." Maria advised motherly.

Sean shook his head and laughed.

"Look Sean, it's not your responsibility to take care of this kind of things. Nobody is expecting anything of you. You are here to support your family and us. I brought you here as my employee." Ben made it clear.

"I might be your employee Ben, but I'm my fathers son first of all aren't I?" He said leaving all puzzled. "It shouldn't wonder you that I take decisions without asking or without thinking what other people might think or feel. I had the best teacher when it comes to that!" He expressed bitter while Annie, Maria, Ben and Emily looked at each other concerned at the amount of bitterness Sean held against Gregory.

Maria sighed deep: "listen, Sean, you really need to calm down. There - there is something that you need to know." She intoned with a serious voice.

* * *

"Hey Ricardo." Casey came closer.

"Hey." Ricardo said short.

"Look, I think there are some things we need to talk about..."

"Not now Casey. I'm busy getting all this information gathered regarding the riot. As soon as we get back to Sunset Beach I will have to get to the bottom of this. What should have been a business trip and family vacation turned out to become work for me." Ricardo intoned with a certain accusation in his tone.

"Ricardo I'm sorry but this trip here turned out just as bad for me and my mother as well. I need to set some things straight with you, with everybody actually. You need to believe me when I say I didn't plan for this to happen. Least of all Sarah. She never wanted this to begin with." Casey tried to protect Sarah.

"Look, i appreciate the "confession" but things are a bit more complicated than that."

"Why won't you let Paula help you?" Casey asked without thinking.

"Are you serious? Paula has absolutely nothing - nothing to do with any of this! Do you really expect me to just take the fact she came here out of the blue and, what, let her investigate with me on this?"

"All I'm saying ist that she won't let it go and you know it. She's determined to find out what the hell is going on here because of her mother and Olivia. She knows the "three Macbeth witches" have a history and she's positive they're somehow involved." Casey tried to be funny.

"Everybody is "involved"" Ricardo threw back the quotation marks, "What do you think I'm trying to do here!? I'm trying to get to the bottom of this!" Ricardo barked while Casey kept quiet. "Look, I will have to do a full research first in order to determine the nature of this riot and the real intentions behind it. As I assume concern for our nature was not one of those reasons." Ricardo was sarcastic.

"Your assumptions are right Detective!" Samuel walked in the building of the Palm Springs police department as Casey and Ricardo turned around confused. Sarah, Alex and Paula also noticed Samuel walking in and looking like he hadn't slept in the past couple of days, his worried face expression telling them there was something going on.

"Samuel. What are you talking about?" Ricardo started to worry himself.

"Look, can we talk in private? I just came back from the hospital..." he started to whisper, "there is something you need to know."

* * *

"What do you mean Maria? What is it that I need to know?" Sean was curious.

"Maybe we should sit down somewhere first." She tried.

"No! I don't need to sit down. Now tell me what's going on?" Silence. "You were at the hospital weren't you? Maria?! Ben?!" They just looked at each other not knowing how to inform Sean the softest way possible. "What, tell me, what did my parents do this time?"

"Sean...please try to understand first. Things got somewhat out of control in that hospital. There were - there were people injured." Ben began.

"People? Who? Ben!" Emily started worrying herself.

"Sean. Your mother and Elaine Stevens got shot." Ben admitted finally while Sean couldn't believe what he just heard.

"No!" Emily managed to let out.

"Listen to me Sean, your mother is fine. Olivia is just fine, she's just wounded." Maria assured him but he wasn't reacting.

"Emily aunt Bette is fine, don't worry." Annie rushed to explain.

"Oh my God but how? How did it happen?" Emily was still in shock.

"I can tell you how it happened. That bastard!" Sean shouted and ran away.

"Sean! Sean please stop! Where are you going? Sean!?" Emily ran after him.

"He's going after Gregory isn't he?" Annie asked the obvious.

"I'm afraid so. I need to get back to the hospital and talk some sense into him. The last thing Gregory and Olivia need right now is Sean pointing fingers at his father." Ben voiced his concern.

"He doesn't even know what happened. He doesn't know it was Caitlin who shot both." Annie worried herself.

"Ben. Listen to me. Be careful!" Maria asked him.

"I will. Now you and Annie go and change and I'll meet you there later." Ben made his way to the hospital.

* * *

Tobias walked on the beach as it started to get gradually darker outside. The old man inhaled the light breeze that rang in the summer season and looked towards the pier. He turned around slightly and admired the Richards house. One Ocean Avenue. The bright smile that overcame him settled on his face as he started remembering one of the numerous letters he exchanged with his nephew.

 _December 1975_

 _„Dear Gregory,_

 _I don't even know what to begin this letter with, there are so many things I would like to tell you, so many wonderful news you gave me, news that I would love to share with you personally...but I'm afraid I can't._

 _First of all let me congratulate you and your wife on the beautiful wedding. The pictures are so beautiful. She is beautiful just like you've described her._

 _I can't believe my brother actually agreed on you marrying this girl. I mean, this young woman sounds like an unearthly dream coated in heavenly bliss - but her social status is nothing compared to yours. Don't get me wrong, I am the last one to judge people based on that but I know my brother and I know nothing would make him more proud than for you to marry a rich heiress. I wonder if this means the old man is starting to change his ways for your sake and for Anna's sake. Your mother seems to be very fond of this girl. Maybe your father finally understands we need peace in the family once and for all and accepts your feelings and decisions. It gives me hope and the perspective of a better future for all of us._

 _I am looking forward to reading more about your miss Great Britain. Funny enough that she's from London, maybe if you'll both visit her family, I could join you...maybe this girl will be the one to bring us all back together one day..._

 _But look at you Greg, all grown up, ready to build a family of your own. The little boy that used to be reluctant to rules, especially the rules of chess, is ready to drop his attitude and settle down. Heck I remember you taking all my pieces from the board and telling me you had to win because you were meant to win, born to win. And now you're up and running a business, building your own future and life and I couldn't be more proud! You are indeed winning son. At everything._

 _I remember the house you told me about. When your father and I used to run challenges, wich one of us will be the one to buy it when we're older. I remember all our friends envied the people living there, everyone wanted to live in that house. I remember it dearly. It was huge, impressive, singular, just the way your life with this girl is going to be. So the fact that you bought it doesn't surprise me in the slightest, it's perfect for you and her._

 _I hope you'll think of sending your old uncle a couple more photographs of you once you settled down, let me be a part of your life this way. I can't tell you how happy you make me with every letter you write!_

 _I just searched my cabinet for a bottle of something to celebrate. You know I'm not into drinking but I have this beautiful bottle of Champaigne and I'm raising my glass on you son._

 _To you, to Olivia, to your future together. To One Ocean Avenue!"_

He sighed heavy to the thoughts of the letters and the photographs he exchanged with Gregory throughout the years. He savored each one as if he was a part of that life, as if e was there. Regret took over the old man as he laughed miserably at the thought of everything that went wrong in the past. False pride and wrong decisions keeping all from being truly happy and fulfilled. None of his wishes came true, he realized. Gregory's father didn't learn anything, he didn't accept Olivia because he respected Gregory's wishes or wanted the family to be at peace, he accepted her because he knew AJ would go crazy at the thought of his son bedding her. It was always games. Games and lies and more games. Even tough he figured Gregory would have left everything behind for Olivia, he wouldn't have cared about his fathers "problems" with her social status. The proof was the fact that she was still the most important human being in his nephews life, up to this day. Unfortunately, Olivia hadn't brought them together, even tough she begged Gregory numerous times to invite Tobias to the States, they never met. Not until the day Gregory decided to play Broadway Theatre with his family.

As he continued walking with heavy little steps, Tobias found himself in the middle of the town. He looked around the houses and realized how little changes took place since he was here the last time, only the names and commercials of the shops replaced. The houses were the same. He saw the butcher Joes piggy sign in front of his inner eye where the new sign said Barber today. He saw old Alma's winery over today's computer shop. He smiled.

Strolling down the street he couldn't help feeling awkwardly moved looking at the antiques store he has basically spent his childhood in, surprised to read „Sunset Sisters" on the shops commercial. He wondered what that shop was and felt the need to take a closer look. The windows were the same, even the door was the same, just new paint covering it decently.

The sign said closed but Tobias couldn't help pressing the doorknob and opening the door to hear a little bell ring.

„I'm sorry sir, we're closed." Meg was quick to say as she came startled out of the stock.

„Oh- w-well im Sorry miss..." Tobias waited for her to complete his sentence.

"It's Mrs. Evans." She said somewhat stiff. "We're opening again tomorrow at nine am." She informed wanting to walk back into the stock.

Tobias held his breath for a second. Evans? Evans like Ben Evans? He was confused at the name because he knew from Gregory that Ben was in Palm Springs with Maria.

"Excuse me, mrs. Evans," he emphasized, "I don't intend to steal your precious time...it's just that, this shop here, it reminds me so much of my childhood. Would it be okay to look around for a little while?"

Meg looked confused and obviously disturbed by his request but she was tired of arguing and had other things on her mind so she agreed. "Just five minutes. I really need to go home."

"I'm forever grateful." Tobias bowed as Meg thought he looked awfully familiar to her.

Tobias wasn't sure if the objects in the shop were really there or if he just saw the clipping of his memories. He felt weird. Moved and sad all of the sudden.

As he made his way to one of the stands, he gulped heavy and caught his breath. "My God..."

"Are you alright?" Meg was impatient.

"Oh yes yes. I'm fine... T-tell me, how much for this mirror?" He asked quick.

"The what? Oh no, that mirror is just decoration. It's not for sale." She smiled.

"I said: how much?" He repeated the question leaving her puzzled.

"And I said, the mirror is not for sale. Now I will have to ask you to leave." She was annoyed.

"Mrs. Evans, right? Right. You don't seem to understand. I need this mirror! It's a ..." but he kept quiet knowing it was probably for the best not to tell Meg what that frame of the mirror with the decorations really was.

"Look, sir. I really don't have the time to discuss this with you. The mirror is not for sale and that's it!"

"Where do you have it from?" Tobias couldn't let go.

"Ahhh..." Meg sighed, "look, this mirror was hanging here when my sister and I took over the shop. I like it very much so that's why it's still here. Satisfied?" She got rude.

"You like it eh?" Tobias muttered under his breath, "Well! My look at the time. I'm sorry for stealing your very precious time, Mrs Evans. Good evening." Tobias figured he would get his hands on that frame one way or another.

"Good...evening." Meg said confused. "Sir? What was your name again?" But Tobias left without answering.

* * *

Gregory sat on one of the chairs with Bette who held her head in support. Neither of them could say a word. What was there left to say? What could you possibly say after listening to that? Gregory had to admit he had underestimated AJ by a long shot, thinking he was incapable of anything, let alone to pursue a vengeful plan over the past years and being successful at it. AJ had contributed to his downfall, to his breakup with Olivia, even to the presumed death of his child to some extent. And he did it with grace and a friendly smile on his face, tricking everyone into believing he was a good and caring man. What was there left to say? What was there left to admit and to acknowledge except the fact that he was wrong about AJ. Gregory Richards was wrong.

What was this? Another lesson life or God felt the need to teach him? Was this some kind of well deserved payback for menacing God the way he did when he thought his child had died? Was "God" sitting on his throne, adjusting his halo and smirking at him that day? Is there even a God, he wondered.

What was he going to do with Olivia now? How was he to calm her down after the breakdown she just had? How many more sedatives could the doctors give her to keep her calm? Would she start again with the dri...no! No. Just no. He couldn't allow himself to even think about that.

AJ stood in the room, obviously wondering what to do. The awkward silence that settled in the waiting room had him confused. Why wasn't Gregory at his throat again? Why was Bette silent? When did he ever witness Bette silent? Should he sit down or just stand there? He felt the need to run away again, to be spared what would probably come at him. Run. His entire life he ran. He swore he wouldn't do it again. But that was always his primary instinct: to run. He shook his head thinking that rats run away. Cockroaches run away. Lions fight and protect their lair, their cubs and the pack. He always thought himself to be a lion when in fact he was a cockroach. He survived everything life threw at him but he never lived. Always coming out after dark, when it was safe, observing from a distance and disappearing by daylight when everyone else lived. Gregory lived. He lived indeed.

AJ took a long look at the man sitting in front of him but Gregory's face didn't look like hate. Surprisingly, it didn't look like anything bad. It looked tired. Was the lion tired of fighting or was he just licking its wounds anticipating the day he'll be strong enough to make his move? AJ knew he had to _live_ to find that out.

"I'm sorry, where can we find Paula Stevens?" Olivia's surgeon asked accompanied by another doctor.

Bette rushed to stand up: "Doctor, Elaine's daughter isn't here yet. Please, tell us, how is she? I'm her best friend. Livvy, you operated on her. She's her best friend. Please tell us!" She begged.

"Alright..." the doctors sighed, "the operation was a full success." They managed saying as Bette sighed relived and laughed. "But! I'm afraid the wounds are much more serious than the ones Mrs. Richards suffered."

"But how is she?!" Bette couldn't stand the suspense.

"I'm afraid she's in a coma. She's stable but..."

"What?!" Bette started crying again. "No. No you have to get her to wake up! Wake her up!" Gregory stood up to grab Bettes shoulders in support.

"Listen, her body has suffered a massive trauma. The bullet shattered her shoulder blade, we had to remove the parts that were in her right lung. It was a very heavy operation. She will wake up when she's ready. I need you to please inform her daughter and get her here, we need some more information." The doctor explained as Bette just nodded her head.

"Oh God!" Bette let herself fall back into the chair. "What if she won't wake up? What if?..."

"Doctor, is there anything to expect when she wakes up, like disability of some sort?" Gregory tried to keep his cool.

"As i Said, the operation was a full success. Giving the results, we don't expect her to be disabled in any way. Surely she will have trouble with her shoulder, we may have to operate again in the future. But we can't say for sure until she wakes up and we see how she's doing. If you'll excuse me, I will have to check on Mrs. Richards now. You should be worried at the amount of sedatives we had to give her to calm her down. Whatever is going on here, I suggest you drop it while you have the chance." The doctor looked at Gregory and AJ judgemental.

"Thank you doctor." Gregory replied not knowing what else to say. "Doctor?" He continued after a short pause.

"Mr. Richards?"

"When can my - Olivia be released?" he corrected.

"That depends on her state of mind when she wakes up. I would say tomorrow the earliest. But not, I repeat not if being around you," he looked at Bette and AJ as well, "means a nervous breakdown after the other!" He turned around and left.

* * *

"Samuel, what's going on?" Ricardo asked and Casey followed them automatically. Everyone else's attention was also pointed to him.

"Not here detective." Samuel didn't want to speak in front of so many.

"Okay, let's go in one of the counseling rooms. Officer?" Ricardo made sure it's alright as one of the officers nodded.

"Listen Ricardo. Im coming from the hospital. Something happened..."

"What? Come on don't make it harder on me than it has to be. Is it Maria? Annie?"

"No. No your sister and her friend are just fine. It's Olivia and Elaine. They've been shot Ricardo." He confessed as Ricardo opened his mouth in shock. "Olivia already woke up and she's going to be alright. There is no news on Elaine tough I'm afraid. She was still in surgery when I left the hospital. Ricardo? Ricardo?!" Samuel was worried at the lack of reaction.

"I'm sorry. I'm just...how? How the hell did that happen? Who did this?!" Ricardo whispered appalled.

"I haven't seen it all. All I know is that I came to the hospital to check out what was going on. I wanted to find Bette and tell her that her daughter was alright. When I arrived, Cole was on the ground floor with...with my employee Leo..."

"Leo? The guy you came with to Sunset Beach because of the Marina?"

"Exactly."

"Ben and Maria told me about him. But - go on. What happened?"

"Cole and Leo obviously had a dispute and Cole was just about to jump at him but I could stop him. Look I don't know what exactly happened but Cole insisted he wanted to know where everybody was. After Leo told us that everyone was on the roof of the hospital, we rushed upstairs. I kept asking Cole what was going on but he didn't answer, all he said was "I hope I'm not too late." When we made it to the rooftop...the gun was fired...Elaine was ..."

"Elaine was what?!"

"I saw Elaine standing in front of AJ. When the gun was fired, Olivia jumped to push her away and, and then I don't know - it happened so fast, in the blink of an eye. All I remember is that when I looked down, both Elaine and Olivia were lying on the floor all covered in blood."

"Oh my God... but who fired the gun? Who would want to shoot Elaine?"

Samuel sighed.

"Samuel! Tell me who fired the gun!"

"The bullet wasn't meant for Elaine Detective. The bullet was meant for AJ. And - it was Caitlin Richards who fired the gun." He admitted while Ricardo dropped his jaw again in shock.

* * *

Gregory walked into Olivia's room again and expected to find her sleeping. To his surprise, she was awake and crying silently, her nose and eyes red from the sobbing.

"Olivia? Liv? You're awake." He didn't know what to say.

She didn't answer, she didn't even dare to look him in the eyes. "Liv. Why are you crying?" He took a seat on her bed and grabbed her hand while caressing her face.

"I - I can't help it. The tears won't, they just won't stop running." She said between sobs.

"Hey, shh. It's alright. I'm taking you home the first thing tomorrow morning. You and Trey and me, we'll go home." He tried.

"No Gregory we can't leave now. Not until we know what's happening to Elaine." Her statement left him wondering if she might have heard what the doctors just said. "She came to me."

"What?!" Gregory figured the sedatives were stronger than he thought.

"In my dream. She came to me. She - Elaine she cried and told me she was sorry that she couldn't stop this from happening. She said God is punishing her for her failures and that she won't ...she ... won't make it!" She cried desperate.

"Liv..."

"No Gregory you lied to me! Elaine is dying! You lied, you lied, you lied to me!" She repeated bursting again into tears.

"Please calm down. Olivia please, I don't want to have to call the doctors again to give you more sedatives. Please!" He begged as she tried to stop.

"They make me sick. I feel sick." She admitted.

"It's okay, you'll get better soon, just rest. I'm here and I'm taking care of everything." He did what he always did best, he was strong for her. Although he had to admit, this time he didn't know how much more strength was still left in him.

"But you lied to me! You told me Elaine was fine and she's not!" She shouted as Gregory felt goosebumps forming on his body. Could it really be that Elaine came to Olivia before leaving this earth? No! No, what the hell was he thinking?

"Sweetheart, Elaine is not dying. Look I lied, yes I lied to you because I wanted to protect you. You're in critical condition yourself, I wasn't allowed to tell you. But Elaine is not dying."

"I saw her Gregory! She said it herself, she might not make it! I screamed and begged her to hold on. To fight for herself, for Paula and Cole and...and her grandchild..."

"And she will. Trust her, she will. Now please try to calm down. The doctor is keeping an extra eye on you and on me for that matter. I want to get you out and away from here. Please stop so that we can walk out of this place. Together."

"Alright." She nodded weak trying to keep her cool. "I am so sorry..." she couldn't help saying.

"Sorry? What for?!"

"This is all my fault. Everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm cursed Gregory. I have cursed myself the day I helped Del steal Cole and look what it did to us, to our entire family! I cursed you and our children that day!"

"Olivia don't do this to yourself." He grabbed her hand to kiss it.

"No! Gregory you have to listen to me: we are cursed. Everything I did, I summoned this curse upon us. It's not even AJ's fault, can't you see?" He thought he didn't hear well.

"Not AJ's fault?! Olivia he stalked us for three decades and planned a way to destroy us. He helped Annie and dr Brock steal our baby by letting them do that to you in his cabin! He then showed up into your life and managed to poison us until we signed those divorce papers. I'll never forget how triumphing he stood behind you knowing that it was our end. He...Olivia, how is that your fault?"

"He wouldn't have done it if I hadn't helped Del! Please don't try to convince me it's not my fault. I think it's awfully sweet of you..." she paused to smile at him, her tears still running, "but I have to accept it." She looked to the window and sobbed again. "I am cursed and I cursed out entire family altogether." Gregory knew it was pointless to argue with her right in that moment. He was afraid that if he'd push her further to let go of this crazy idea, she'll get so worked up that the doctors wont release her. He wanted to get her out of there, he wanted her and Trey to be safe with him, somewhere far away from this place and all the people actually.

Watching Olivia's sobs get weaker as she closed her eyes, he realized for the first time in his life he actually thought about running away. He'd take her on the other side of the globe if he could, if it was up to him. But it wasn't.

"Sleep tight my dear, sleep tight and regain your strength. You are a fighter Liv, a fighter, you hear me? No one - no one will break us. And certainly not now after we've been trough so much and finally found our way back to each other." He whispered but she was already in another world. Gregory rested his head on her stomach and caressed her hand, wishing he could just close his eyes as well and make everything go away.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Ricardo was searching for reasons to discard what he just heard.

"Look I know what I saw. And i can't believe it myself but it's what happened. Ask your sister, ask Ben, Bette, Gregory. Everybody was there." Sam explained.

"You're telling me everyone was there watching Caitlin trying to shoot AJ?"

"That's right. While we waited for news on Olivia, Bette told me that everybody tried to talk Caitlin out of it. But she lost it, she said it was the only way for all of us to find peace and especially for her child to grow up without the drama that AJ and Gregory caused for the past decades. She...she didn't see another way out..."

"Oh man...this is not happening!" Ricardo pinched the bridge of his nose. "So what happened after that? Is Caitlin ...is she, a threat?"

"A threat? God no! Look Annie and Bette both told me she was about to lower the gun. She didn't want to go trough with it, it was just - emotion, fear...that she couldn't handle but she wouldn't have pulled the trigger!" Samuel defended her.

"Well I don't think her own mother or Elaine would press any charges against her...but..."

"It was an accident Ricardo. Cole and I - we both scared her when we barged out. She fainted immediately because of the shock."

"But, is she alright?"

"Yes. She's fine. Her baby is fine too. Just a massive shock."

"Goddamn this...whole..."

"I know. But there is more Ricardo." Samuel said anxious.

"More? What are you talking about?"

"Look, remember before the board meeting started and we didn't know what happened to Greg and Olivia that morning?"

"Sure, I told Antonio I was fearing they wouldn't manage to keep their affairs together and they would ruin the whole thing." Ricardo remembered his concern.

"Yes well, if there is one thing you should know about them is, that whatever they do, they always put their priorities with their responsibilities and even more, they always stick together..."

"Yeah, well you never know with those two, you haven't seen them last year." Ricardo paused. "But I guess you're right, I haven't seen anyone more dedicated to each other, even when Olivia was suspected for Dels murder, Gregory never left her side for a second even tough rumor had it he himself doubted her innocence." He had to chuckle.

"What's funny?" Samuel was clearly confused.

"Nothing, it's just that come to think of it, my brother in law took quite some example from his mentor... Samuel, tell me. What happened that morning?"

"Well, before we went upstairs, Bette asked to talk to me. She told me - God I can't believe I'm actually going to admit to you what a bling fool I have been! - she told me that my "employee" "Leo"", he emphasized on the quotation marks sarcastically, "was the same Leo Foster that helped blackmail Gregory two years ago."

"What?! Are you sure?!"

"Unfortunately yes. Bette was very suspicious and well it turns out he schemed his way around sunset Beach for a month, gathering information on the Richards."

"But he's working for you, how? I don't get it?"

"He was at Olivia's radio station first. When she and Bette found out what he had done, she fired him and he applied for a job in LA in my company. He knew I'd do business with Olivia sooner or later this year. I have an annual meeting with all the radio station holders on the west coast, so he knew he'll have a chance to strike sooner or later."

"But he couldn't wait could he? He invented this Marina project and came here with you supposedly to prepare the project."

"Yes. Look, when Olivia and Greg finally made it downstairs, Bette hurried to help Olivia with whatever she had planned for the meeting. I came a little later if you recall?"

"Yeah. You were outside on the phone."

"I had Leo checked up, well, what was possible on such short notice. I left him in Sunset Beach to finalize the feasibility study on the Marina so that we could discuss it when we return."

"Let me guess...he was here all this time?"

Samuel nodded.

"But, he must be staying at some other hotel, we would have known."

"I'm afraid you couldn't have known..."

"I can't seem to follow. Jude and I had a list with the bookings for these days. There was no Leo Foster on that list."

"Ahh...Ricardo...that's because his name isn't Leo Foster..."


	50. Friends and foes

**Note** : Hey everyone, I'm so sorry I've double posted the last chapter! Please check out chapter 48 (Palm Springs XI) again for Aj's shattering reveals on his plans to get back at Gregory and Olivia.

Also, thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Gregory walked out of Olivia's hospital room to find the waiting room empty. He sighed with relief because he wasn't sure of his reaction if he'd see AJ again. It was because of him and AJ that Olivia felt like she had been cursed. To see her so devastated and lost made him go all over board again. He could literally feel his fingers squeezing AJ's last breath out of his throat. No. He couldn't do that, Olivia was right, he would be put behind bars again and this time he wouldn't get away with it, he had to acknowledge.

Gregory shook his head and wanted to take a seat when Sean barged in the waiting room looking hatefully.

"Where is mom?" Was all he asked.

"Sean. Thank goodness you're alright." Gregory was relieved to see his son.

"Spare me the fake concern! What did you do to her? Where is she?"

"Sean, you mother is sleeping she's fine. I didn't..."

"Liar!" Sean shouted pointing a finger at Gregory while passing him by. He entered Olivia's room angrily but his anger disappeared like a puff of smoke in the wind the moment he eyed his mother sleeping. He felt his stomach turning, she looked awful. Pale, yellow even, tired, sick.

"Mom..." He said soft but there was no answer.

"She is going to be fine son." Gregory promised as he followed Sean inside.

"Shut up and get out!" Sean whispered firmly.

"Son, you should really reconsider your behavior! I'm not taking any of this from you!" Gregory replied angry as Sean eyed him broodingly.

"Just give me a few minutes with her alone dammit!"

Gregory subjected himself to his sons wish knowing they couldn't go on arguing when Olivia could wake up any minute. Not if seeing them fighting would cause her another breakdown. Not if that would mean he couldn't take her away from here.

"This is not over yet Sean." He promised and turned away.

* * *

"Mom..." Sean turned his attention to his mother, "god what happened to you, hm?" His eyes filled with tears. "Who did this to you? No - wait, why am I even asking? It was dad wasn't it? You should have stayed in San Francisco mom, you should have started a new life with Trey while you had the chance... but instead you came back to claim your "life" again, you moved back in with us, you even helped dad get out of prison...you then moved out again, in our old house...how can you even live there with all the memories. Don't they haunt you?" He asked well aware of the fact she wasn't hearing him. "dad is constantly up your back ... what the hell are you doing mom? Why are you putting up with him? What does he have to do to you so that you finally understand he's going to kill you. He ..." He paused crying. "He is going to kill us all if we don't run away mom." Sean sat down and lowered his head on her bed sobbing tiredly at her side. After a few moments he felt tender fingers brushing trough his hair. For a second he felt like he was a little child again, his mothers comforting touch a bless whenever he was tormented.

"Mom!"

"Sean, sweetheart. Why are you crying?" She managed asking with a smile.

"Mom..." was all he could say.

"You're worried." She knew him.

"How...I thought.." he stuttered.

"I am fine darling. I am, really. I'll get out of here tomorrow," she smiled, "your father promised me we will all go home."

"Mom?! Ah..you actually want to go home, with him, after what he did to you?" Sean couldn't understand as Olivia looked confused at Sean's statement. "He's the reason you're here in the first place! How can you be so ... what is it with you when it comes to dad?!"

"Sean.."

"It's like he's pushing a button and you're having some sort of brain shutdown or something...What does he have to do to you so that you see that you're better off alone? Mom I don't want to relive all the things I had to witness last year. I don't want Trey to have to go trough this!" He was manic.

"Darling you don't know what you're talking about...do you even know what happened today?!" She was getting worked up again.

"Mom...I don't have to know. I see you, in here...it's all I need to know." He said soft.

"No! You - you don't understand. It's not your fathers fault. Please Sean, he is the only father you have, the only family we have. You can't blame him for everything that goes wrong...this time, I swear to God he was trying to protect me, he was trying to protect us!" She cried.

Sean sighed not knowing how to make his mother see what he thought was the truth: "Alright mom, then tell me. Who did this to you?"

Olivia gulped knowing he would probably not believe her and asked him to sit down again.

"Listen to me. Before you jump to any conclusions, I need you to understand that a lot of things happened, a lot of people are trying to interfere with us, to stand in the way of our happiness. Your father and I are both to blame. This time, I am even more to blame than your father...no Sean listen to me!" She raised her voice noticing that Sean was about to interrupt her again, "this would have never happened if I..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sean, darling...there are so many things you need to understand before you can allow yourself an opinion." She sighed exhausted. "I'm afraid I don't have the answers to all these questions myself but...I swear we will find out how this all happened Sean and we will make everything all right again!" She tried.

"Sometimes you sound just like dad - and that's not a compliment!" He rolled his eyes. "Would you tell me who did this to you already?"

Olivia's lips trembled and her eyes filled with tears as she whispered her daughters name.

"What?!" Sean stood up quickly from the chair.

"Sean, calm down please."

"You're lying! You and dad are both liars! Caitlin would never do something like this! Wha -" He was looking for composure throwing his arms around his neck. "Why would she do something like this?"

"But Sean, listen to me. The bullet wasn't meant for me! Your sister would never harm me and I know that!" Olivia shouted.

Gregory was standing behind the door eavesdropping into their conversation and wondered if he should interfere for Olivia's sake.

"She threatened AJ sweetheart. But she didn't mean to go trough with it. She got scared, she pulled the trigger by accident. You have got to believe this!"

"AJ? Why? How did you even get in the way?" He was trying to understand.

"Elaine was standing in front of AJ, she - we all convinced Caitlin that she had to let this crazy idea go. But then Cole barged outside and scared her so badly that she pulled the trigger and ... I wanted to help Elaine, prevent Caitlin from hurting her...I tried to prevent Caitlin from hurting herself on the long run...and then I don't remember anything anymore. Just that I woke up here. Your father didn't leave my side for a second darling, he didn't do this to me, he is afraid himself...he would never admit it but he is!" She plead.

"God mom!" He realized she survived thanks to a miracle and sat down again. "But - but this just doesn't make any sense! Why the hell would Caitlin do something like this? What would she have to gain from killing AJ?!"

"I'm afraid that everything that happened since we found out that your father is still alive got at her worse than we expected. And in addition to that...your sister is..." she wondered how Sean would take the news.

"She's what?"

"Sean, your sister is pregnant."

* * *

„I am so ashamed of myself..." AJ whispered between the rhythmical beeps of the machines.

"I - I didn't want this to happen - after all these years...everything I did, every plan I concocted to get back at Gregory and Olivia...those things were not meant to hurt you!" He caressed Elaine's arm. "The moment I set eyes on you, when you and Bette came to pick Olivia up from the park that day...I knew right then, that you and me will be bound for eternity...well," he let a laugh out, "I didn't know what kind of bond that would be or how it would even happen but I swear I knew it!"

 _"_ _It's rather cold for the end of May don't you think? AJ? AJ are you listening to me?"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry Olivia. What were you saying?"_

 _"_ _Oh - never mind. Look, Bette and Elaine are already here. Over here!"_

 _"_ _Heheeey toots! Molto suave!"_

 _"_ _Bette, Elaine! Elaine I want you to meet AJ Deschanel. AJ this is my best friend Elaine."_

 _"_ _What about moi?!"_

 _"_ _You too Bette! Both of them are my best friends!"_

 _"_ _That's more like it!"_

 _"_ _Enchantee, Elaine."_

 _"_ _Hi. I've heard a lot about you, AJ. I feel like I already know you."_

 _"_ _Only good things I hope."_

 _"_ _Oh yes. And now I know Olivia was right in every possible way."_

"I knew immediately that you were the one to match my lost soul...you were kind and so, so carefree. You touched my heart. I just constantly had to worry about my father and his plans against the Richards. I had to keep up with his competition, each day being a new chapter in our battle. I was tired of it - and - I thought I was finally finding some peace of mind, comfort even, in Olivia. She had so many dreams, so many wishes. She made me believe in a world filled with joy, excitement and love and true feelings." He paused to contemplate on Elaine. "She was everything a man could want, everything I thought I wanted and needed. Until you came along Elaine. I saw it in your eyes, you were at peace with yourself and your life. You were exactly what my heart was secretly aching for, you were the serenity in troubled times, the soothing touch my heart yearned for..." He shook his head taking it to her hand and kiss it. "But what a fool I have been...I truly didn't understand all the ways I went wrong until I had lost everything. I loved you and her. I know how this must sound, and I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!"

 _"_ _What the hell is wrong with you AJ? Why did you do this to me?"_

 _"_ _I don't understand. What? What did I do?"_

 _"_ _You left Olivia because of me and that alone almost cost us our friendship! She suffered because of you! And what, now that she seems to be doing just fine without you, you feel the need to run after her again, not thinking of what this is doing to me?!"_

 _"_ _Elaine, I just wanted to make sure that she's alright. Bette won't tell me anything about her, you are totally changing every time I bring her up...I feel bad for what I did to her! God, I'm not insensitive! But I can't help wanting to be with you!"_

 _"_ _AJ...you are hurting us both right now. Just leave her be. She came to terms with the fact that we're together now so just drop it."_

 _"_ _Alright, I believe you. Olivia is doing fine. There is one thing I don't really understand tough..."_

 _"_ _What's that?"_

 _"_ _Why do I get the feeling that she's avoiding all of us at the moment? I mean, if it's not because of you and I, then why is she doing this?"_

 _"_ _Ah - look, AJ she... she needed some time to herself, is that so surprising? Besides, she's doing even better than you think."_

 _"_ _What exactly do you mean?"_

 _"_ _Well, I'm not sure I'm supposed to tell you but - I think she's been struck by Cupid's bow again."_

 _"_ _Really? Well, that sounds good. Then she should be able to get over us."_

 _"_ _There is only one problem tough..."_

 _"_ _Problem?"_

 _"_ _Yes, you see, the guy she's fallen for...or the one Bette and I assume she's fallen for, he is, well, somewhat out of her league or so she believes. Bette is sure that's the reason why she's avoiding us, especially Bette. Because wherever Bette is, there is her brother and wherever her brother is, there is this smashing young man. Oh but they would make such a terribly cute couple!"_

 _"_ _Wait. Who are you talking about? Who is he?"_

 _"_ _You know Bettes brother, don't you? Well, we think it's his best friend. We saw them a couple of weeks ago on the beach. You should have seen the sparks flying."_

 _"_ _Best friend?"_

 _"_ _Yes, you know they're always hanging around together."_

 _"_ _Elaine, you're not taking about Gregory Richards are you?!"_

"God I thought this couldn't be happening to me. But then it hit me: I finally had the one thing I could get Gregory to leave my fathers Liberty co. be. The key to breaking Gregory Richards and Del Douglas altogether.

I thought that if I would keep him from getting involved with Olivia, that if I was to make her be mine again, he'll suffer so much that he'd back off. I would have made my father proud, the Liberty would have been entirely mine and well...the rest - I hadn't thought about that... so I had to go along with it, let you believe that I wanted Olivia back. It was the hardest thing I had to do, believe me! After I found out that you and I have a son, I hated myself even more for doing this to you! God you tried to tell me you were pregnant so many times and all I did was running from you to her and back..."

 _"_ _AJ this is over!"_

 _"_ _But Elaine, please listen to me!"_

 _"_ _Listen to what? Goddamnit AJ, you couldn't help it could you? What do you want to do, kill us both? God what kind of sick twisted bastard are you?"_

 _"_ _Please don't say that. I love you!"_

 _"_ _You love me? Ahah aha you love me! Okay, you know what, I don't have the time to do this anymore! I need to take responsibility from now on and so should you! Stop this nonsense and be true to yourself and your feelings for once!"_

"You wanted to take responsibility for our son. And I didn't even ask you back then what you were talking about...I didn't know..." he stood up to look out the window. "All I knew was that i had to keep Gregory and Olivia from being together. But Gregory was never the type to back off, was he. He sensed my intentions and he gladly took the opportunity as a challenge to torture me. Back then, I was sure he didn't really love her. I was sure that the moment he found out she and I had been together, he made it his primary target to get her. Back then, I didn't want to believe that what they actually felt for each other was true love. That Gregory was even capable of feeling anything. He had his fair share of liaisons and escapades. What were the odds that he actually felt anything special for any woman, let alone for my ex? I was blind and foolish and somewhere along the way, I forgot about my own true love...I forgot about you...I will never forget how I felt the day I left sunset Beach. It was for the first time in those entire months that I actually realized what and who I had to leave behind..."

 _"_ _Father, I don't understand how this even happened!"_

 _"_ _I'll tell you how! You pushed that good for nothing Richards brat so far that he even pressed assault charges against you!"_

 _"_ _What? But what for?"_

 _"_ _For pushing that twat down the stairs, that's what for! For a damned twisted ankle! You deceive me Armando! Everything I have done for this family, all my hard work could be gone in an instant and for what?! For a twisted ankle! Your mother is considering to leave me because that son of a bitch is determined to take all his information to the police. You are a shame for this family! A shame! Get out of my sight!"_

 _"_ _But father!"_

 _"_ _I said get out!"_

"My family hated me, Gregory hated me but worst of all, you hated me. I had to leave without being able to tell you the truth. To tell you that you were my true love. I should have asked you to leave with me! I should have stayed and I should have fought for us Elaine, I am so sorry!" He turned back to her and grabbed her arm. "You can't leave me here alone now. You can't! You need to wake up and let me explain, tell you the story myself, let me correct the wrongs I have done! Let me make things right again. I can't make them right without you...please, please wake up..."

Bette listened to AJ's cries from the door and couldn't help but cry herself having to witness the broken man in front of her.

Life has been cruel to each and all of them, she figured.

 _"_ _We all did so many despicable things to each other...how are we ever going to make anything right again?"_

* * *

"What do you mean his name is not Leo Foster? Are you serious?" Ricardo was struck.

"I'm positive. My contact person called me a few times during the day and informed me with everything he could find out about him..." Samuel replied.

"Well who the hell is he and what does he want?" Ricardo barked impatient.

"I - I don't even dare to say this, I don't know if it's for sure...maybe it's just rumors."

"Sam, cut the crap and tell me! What did your contact person find out?"

"Ricardo!" Paula barged in the counseling room angry, "What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

"Annie! Hey, how did things go at the hospital?"

"Hey Jude. Don't ask." Annie said rolling her eyes. "Jude, things got out of control...Elaine and Olivia got shot.".

"What?! How?!"

"Caitlin shot both of them..."

"What!?"

"Long story short: after the riot, Gregory lost it and wanted to throw AJ off the rooftop of the hospital. Olivia ran after him and managed to talk him out of it. Aunt Bette, Elaine, Maria, Ben and I made it upstairs and thought it was all finally over, then Caitlin came to look for aj... she lost it and wanted to shoot him."

"Whow whow whow, slow down. What are you talking about?" Jude interrupted confused.

"Just let me finish. So she wanted to shoot AJ but we all somehow managed to talk her out of it. Elaine was standing in front of her, between AJ and her and then...Cole barged out and Caitlin got scared so she accidentally pulled the trigger." Annie went on. "Olivia jumped to push Elaine away and the bullet ended up wounding both of them..."

"But - but - how are they?" He stuttered.

"Olivia is fine, we don't know anything about Elaine yet and Caitlin, well she passed out and lost every memory about what happened."

"Lost her memory?"

"Yes, she must have been so shocked to see herself pulling the trigger on her own mother that she couldn't handle it..." Annie explained further. "That and - probably her subconscious is trying to protect her from further harm for the sake of her baby." She completed.

"Her what?!" Jude couldn't believe his ears.

* * *

"Mom, Caitlin can't be pregnant did you forget?"

"But she is sweetheart, she is!" Olivia was overwhelmed, trying to make Sean understand.

"No, she can't, she - I mean she told me about some treatment she was going to get but, but Cole and her never talked things out. She didn't take it."

"She didn't need to. She was already pregnant. Sean, darling your sister was so overwhelmed with this news, with everything that happened that she -"

"She lost it." Sean started to understand. "Because she thought this stupid feud will never end and being daddy's girl, she couldn't kill our father so she went after AJ."

"God Sean you sound so..." Olivia couldn't believe how he managed to talk about it.

"What, so like dad?" He left her speechless. "But...Caitlin would never come up with something like this on her own! She's not like this! I can't and don't want to believe it."

"I don't believe it either. Someone must have planted this idea in her head..."

"Yeah, let me guess. Who would be the one person in this world who would have anything to gain if AJ was out of the picture?"

"Sean! It was not your father!" Olivia was horrified.

"How do you know?"

"Ah, because I know! He would never do that!"

"Wouldn't he? Mom, he has done worse!"

"Look, your father and I were together this whole time here. I am positive he didn't do it! He -"

"Okay, mom come on. Calm down. Look, I'm sorry, you're supposed to rest..." he tried. "You need to calm down and sleep some more."

"Yes. I am so tired...tired but happy that you know the truth and please, please Sean stop blaming your father!" She thought he finally understood.

 _Like hell I will!_ "Alright. Alright mom, just rest now, it's late and you need to get some sleep." He said leaving her room. _You might believe him but I know what a sick and twisted bastard he is!_

* * *

"Sean!" Gregory wanted to continue talking to him outside in the waiting room.

"You despicable son of a-!" But Sean couldn't finish his sentence being interrupted by Gregory's firm hand slapping him. "Oh I get it. You can't take any of this coming from me right? Why? Because I can see right trough you? Because I can see what a liar and a manipulative bastard you are? You are not taking mom anywhere, do you hear me? You're not taking her home, I will be here first thing tomorrow morning and make sure you don't get anywhere near her!"

"That's enough Sean!" Bens voice echoed in the room as Sean turned around to see him and Maria.

* * *

„You heard right, her baby. Believe me, everybody was just as shocked, Well except those who knew. Apparently Gregory and Olivia knew all along. And Ben." Annie told Jude who was still in shock.

„Wait a minute, she said she couldn't have any more children because of the accident and her miscarriage. How?"

„I don't know, it seems Mother Nature knows what she's doing. Those convent nuns surely didn't...Gosh imagine being treated after a miscarriage from some people with basic knowledge of medicine."

„Holy crap..." Jude let out.

„Jude? You seem...really upset. Is everything alright?"

„Alright? Nothing is alright!" he went completely pale.

„Why? What are you worried about? It's a good thing I guess, I mean, this way Caitlin will start her own family and she'll be able to let go of her little brother. Olivia and Gregory as Trey's rightful parents will be spared the pain of having to watch Caitlin being constantly depressed because of Trey, actually it's wonderful news! Finally when things get to calm down, they are all going to accept me in their lives again. Can't you see Jude, everything can get back to normal again. The way it was before..." Annie raised her hopes up but Jude only eyed her lost. „Jude? Come on, what aren't you telling me? Why is this surprising you this much? I would have assumed you already know by now anyway, since Gregory knew, Ben knew about it too.."

„I - I thought they were - that Ben was - I thought they made it up to keep Cole from ruining the meeting. I know Ben told Gregory who played surprised but then I saw them later that evening, laughing and conspiring something and I assumed...it was all a fake."

"Just like Cole did. He didn't believe it either. You two are more alike than you think." she paused looking concerned ". Anyway it's nothing bad, so why aren't you happy about it?"

„What? Oh nothing, just thinking about how much has changed in such a short time...it's a lot to process." he tried avoiding the subject. „I mean, that family went trough a lot."

„Wich makes it even better news. Look, I know you are worried because of Gregory and me, we still haven't had the chance to set some things straight. But when things go back to normal, maybe he'll be able to finally forgive me and we'll all just, move on with our lives. This pregnancy is heaven sent."

„How - how far along is she?" Jude dared asking.

„Must be nine or ten weeks now. It's too early to say if she'll manage to carry the pregnancy to term but, we have to believe she will."

„Ten weeks huh. That's, indeed early. Well, I guess it's great then. She and Cole can start fresh and get over everything easier, this baby might save their marriage."

„Who knows. I don't know if Caitlin is really ever going to be able to let go of the fact that he and her mother had an affair. No matter how much she loves both, no matter that they didn't know who they were at that time...having shared a man with your own mother just can't be forgiven and forgotten just like that."

„Yeah, it makes it very hard. But a baby might solve that problem. Now, come on let's get something to eat."

„Yes. It's been a very long day."

„Endless." Jude agreed and grabbed Annie's shoulder to walk her to the restaurant.

* * *

„Paula I'm sort of in the middle of something here." Ricardo turned around annoyed to see who interrupted him.

"This nonsense is over now Ricardo! I have a feeling something is really wrong around here and I need to know what's going on!" Paula was determined.

Samuel and Ricardo eyed each other worried. They knew they couldn't keep the awful news from Paula since she was Elaine's daughter and should have been with her at the hospital. But telling her about what happened would only make things worse, she would take the case on so called Leo Foster in her own hands and mingle with Ricardo's work.

"Listen Paula. If you would just let me finish my conversation, I'd appreciate it -"

"No! You've put me on hold long enough. I want to see those files and I want to know what happened. Now!" She wasn't ready to back off.

"Paula -" Samuel tried. "Let me finish my conversation with the detective please. I swear we'll tell you everything you need to know. This is all very complicated, I'm afraid I don't fully understand the situation myself... please."

"If the situation is that complicated, you need all the help you can get. Let me help you, Ricardo..." she turned to him, "I am not trying to compete with you here. I'm just worried because of my mom. Whatever happened today - I need to understand it so that I can protect her."

Ricardo sighed and went with his hands trough his hair: "Paula...I'm afraid you can't protect your mother anymore..."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

* * *

Sean was speechless to Maria's and Ben's story and was painfully reminded of a time when he used to worship his father. He looked up to him and wanted to be just like him, only to find it was almost an impossible thing to achieve as the years passed. Now, he was grown up and further apart from his father than he ever thought possible.

He looked around and saw the four expecting faces looking back at him. Ben and Maria seemed to understand something about his parents that he didn't. After gulping and swallowing down the hurtful words he intended to speak out, he addressed his mother one last time before turning around and leaving.

„I'll be here at 8 am sharp. You should be lying down if you want to be released tomorrow tough mom, you still look awful."

„He's right you know." Gregory turned to her as she wanted to call Sean's name. "Let him go and think about everything. He needs time."

"He's so confused poor heart." Olivia said slowly lowering her head.

"Olivia, I'll be with you in a minute if that's okay. Let me help you pack so that there is nothing keeping you from being released tomorrow." Maria offered wanting to talk to her.

"Go ahead. You need to lie down and rest. If the doctor sees you out of bed again he'll throw me out of the hospital." Gregory smiled at her kissing her forehead. "I'll be right here with Ben. I'll come to see you before I get back to the hotel."

"Alright." She agreed out of fatigue more than anything else.

"Listen, thank you for trying to talk some sense into my son..." Gregory addressed Ben and Maria.

"No need to thank us. We don't intend to let things get any worse around here. Besides, we go a long way back, that's what friends are for." Ben gave back friendly.

"Friends..." Gregory said under his breath.

"You, you don't consider us your friends?" Maria asked somewhat concerned.

"No, Maria please don't get me wrong. It's just that, it seems there was a time when Ben and I doubted each other quite a lot. And I haven't been quite a "friend" in the past now was I?"

"Gregory, what happened in the past should stay in the past. We both did and said things ...I would love to take back. But we can't so we have to live with it. Dels death drove us apart and we had trouble going back to where things were before." Ben tried to assure his mentor.

"The more I feel in depth towards you, since what you did for me and my family since my inprisonment was more than anyone could ask of a friend. I know Olivia thinks I made you watch her like some kind of guardian dog, but you did it by yourself, keeping it all together somehow, for the business' sake. And you Maria, lm sure you opened a window of hope in Olivia in the past few months."

"I don't think I did." She said blunt. "If I did anything, I encouraged her to her listen to her heart. The heart always knows best. If you'll excuse me, I need to take care of something and then go help Olivia pack." She said and took a seat leaving Ben and Gregory to talk.

"You should listen to her," Ben smirked. "What she just said, it was actually meant for you."

"I had a feeling it was. It's not Olivia who forgot to listen to her heart. Her heart adjusted to the chaos I've created. And I created chaos because I stoped listening to my heart." He understood. "But no more Ben. No more."

Ben patted Gregory's shoulder and smiled. "I'll go and grab a coffee. Be right back."

* * *

"Paula sit down." Ricardo grabbed a chair and indicated Paula to follow his request. She looked at him concerned starting to understand that something bad must have happened.

"Look, im going to make this quick but you have to promise not to go overboard."

"Tell me already dammit!" She ranted as both Ricardo and Samuel sighed.


	51. Friends and foes II

„Ricardo wait!" Samuel shouted at Ricardo who was running after Paula.

"Paula I asked you to calm down!" He heard Ricardo bark.

"Calm down? My mother is in a coma in the hospital and you're asking me to calm down?! God how could you just keep this from me? Do you really hate me this much?" She shouted crying.

"Paula please, I just found out myself. That's what Sam and I were talking about. I would have told you, what do you even think of me!?" He asked Paula who was already sitting behind the steering wheel outside the police department.

"I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know a damned thing that's happening and most important: I don't know why! I asked you to let me help you but I guess your ego is far too big for that. As from now on, I'll handle this my way!" She threatened and left.

Ricardo jumped in his car and made his way to the hospital himself, to try and prevent Paula from doing anything stupid by mingling with this situation.

"Ricardo! Ricardo wait! We... haven't...finished our...Ah dammit!" Samuel cussed going with his hand trough his hair.

* * *

"Cole? Why are we here?" Caitlin broke the silence after some minutes of looking around the diner next to the motel where Cole booked them in for the night.

"No particular reason..." he answered lost in thought.

"Cole, look at me will you? What happened? Why won't you answer my questions?" She couldn't let go.

"There is nothing to say...you've got hurt during the riot and you fainted. We took you to the hospital. I found out you weren't lying about the pregnancy. And felt like a complete idiot." He let a laugh out.

"But that's not all, is it?" She continued as he kept shut only sighing away. "Then why didn't we return to our hotel? Why did you have to turn your phone on silent? Why isn't mom answering her phone? Or my father? Why don't you know where they are? Why are we here, in the middle of nowhere?" She questioned further.

"Calm down Caitlin! I told you, I didn't think the hotel was a safe place to be after what happened! Your parents have whatever things to take care of, why would I know anything about it? Besides, didn't you tell me how you always wanted to experience something exciting, someplace you're not familiar with? Like a -"

"More coffee?" The waitress asked chewing loudly on her chewing gum as both Cole and Caitlin looked up totally confused and ripped out of their thoughts. "What, do I need to spell it out for you?" She asked popping a bubble.

"I-I'm sorry. No, thank you." Caitlin was quick to reply. "Cole, listen to me, you are acting strangely. This doesn't make any sense. Why would you decide to take me on an "adventure" after everything that happened? We should be there, supporting our parents. It feels as tough we're running away more than being on an adventure." She leaned back on the chair sighing as Cole didn't answer. Instead, he stirred in his cup of coffee. "Okay. Then at least tell me what the doctors said about me. Why can't I remember anything? Will I ever remember what happened?" She tried again.

"I don't know any more than you do. They said it's due to panic, your subconscious wants to protect the fetus at all cost...considering what you've been trough with the miscarriage of - our first son," he swallowed a lump down, "it's natural I guess. They also said there's nothing wrong with you, physically, so you'll remember eventually. Just - not now..."

"Dammit! I can't believe this is happening to me. To us."

"What exactly do you remember? What is the last thing you can think of?" He asked as Caitlin took her time thinking.

"I-" she shook her head.

"What?"

"God, I don't even know! Cole! The last thing I remember as a matter of fact is...that i went searching for you in Europe..." she put her hands to a fist resting her head on it.

"What?! How the...sweetheart, that's like, 5 months ago!"

* * *

"You do realize you're being a complete jerk to your father, don't you?"

"What?!"

"You've heard me."

"Ems, where is this coming from?" Sean couldn't believe her attitude.

"Look, I've been around you and your family long enough to know that your parents are complicated people. And," she sketched a smile, "gosh, something's always going on with them. Our mothers are constantly up to something, your dad, Sean your father is alive and a free man, who did a lot of horrendous things...But you see, he's trying really hard to make it up to all of you right now. Can't you stop being so impossible around him?"

"I can't even believe you're asking me this." Sean stood up from the bed.

"Sean!"

"No! Exactly because you saw everything going on in my crazy family, you should know better than to ask this! What am I supposed to do, let my mom and my little brother be around him like nothing happened? Like my dad is entitled to being around them? Emily, he screwed up. Big time. And I'm talking big like really huge. This isn't a game anymore. My father killed a woman! He pretended to be dead. He played us all with his Tobias scheme, he - heaven knows what he did to get himself out of jail, he managed to get my mom and Elaine Stevens shot and now what - he's going back home at One Ocean Ave and plays family with my mom and Trey?! How on earth do you want me to behave?"

Emily looked at Sean at a loss for words. Certainly he was right in a way. If there was something she learned it was that there was nothing right and normal about Sean's family.

"I know Sean, trust me I know. Your father did a lot of crazy things in the past. But I also know that secretly, you want - no you need your family to get back to normal again. Your parents do what they think is best. What they can do best." She tried.

"That's what they always say. We're doing our best. At screwing everything and everyone up."

"Sean, look I -" Emily paused in distress, "it's not like I don't understand you. I just - I don't know how much more of this hatred I can take. It's what I see when I wake up in the morning, it's what I see during the day. Every time I look at you! It's how I go to bed at night. Ever since you found out that you father is alive, you're different, you're not the guy I met...I can't take it any longer!"

"I'm ...I'm sorry Ems. I know how much this is affecting you. But don't let this come between us. We'll go back to college in LA if that's what you want. Let's go away again."

"That's not the right thing to do, it won't change how you feel and you know it!"

"But we'll at least be for ourselves and at peace." He offered but she only shook her head.

"I don't think that will help Sean. And I don't know how I'm going to be able to live with this hatred and bitterness in my life. I've had enough of that with my own mother. 17 years I lived without her, thinking the worst of her...I managed to get past it. For my sake, for hers, for my own mental health. I can't watch you doing this to yourself." She said heading for the door.

"Emily? Ems where are you going?"

"I'm sorry Sean." She said shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"I wonder if I still fit in my old tux." Ben let out.

"I'm sorry?" Maria asked incredulously as she directed her attention from the highway to Ben who smirked behind the steering wheel.

"I said I wonder if -"

"I heard what you said, Ben. But why would you need your tuxedo?" Maria was curious.

"We're going to attend a wedding soon." He kept her short on information.

"Oh, right. Do you think we'll be invited?"

„If I think we'll be invited?" He let a laugh out and continued, „hell, the whole town will be invited. Of course we will."

„If you say so... i'm not sure about it tough. I just hope the happenings in Palm Springs won't make them change their mind."

"Change their mind? Maria, who are you talking about?" It was Ben's turn to be curious.

"Casey and Sarah of course. Why? Who are you talking about?" An awkward silence settled between them before Ben started laughing.

"What?"

"Maria... if Casey and Sarah get married or not - do you really think I care? Or that we're going to be invited?"

"Well, I didn't think so but that's the only wedding I know of to take place in the near future. Ben?! Who's getting married?" She insisted.

Ben sighed teasing her.

„Well?!"

"Gregory and Olivia." He let out and turned his head to look at her while she turned hers away and stared at the highway.

"How - how do you know? Did Gregory tell you that?" She was a little shocked not knowing when all this could have happened. She just talked to Olivia in the hospital. The last thing on her mind would be a wedding now. Especially her own.

"No." Ben was short responding and kept smirking.

"Well then how do you know?"

"I just do."

"How!" She raised her voice.

"Well, didn't you see him at the hospital? Didn't you see what a wreck he was until Olivia woke up? How he himself came back to life when she was back with us? He can't live without her. And no matter how hard he tried to hide those feelings for her in the past, I think what happened lately made him aware that there is nothing he wants more but his family to be back together."

„I - I saw it, of course. He was at a loss. But, I mean, how do you know that they want to get married again?"

„He intoned something earlier...and I'm quite positive he'll make her his wife again."

"Ugh, I can't believe you. Him. And you!"

"What?!"

"The choice of your words Ben! He will make her his wife again. What if she doesn't want to marry him? Did he propose and she said yes? And what will he do if she says no? Will he trick her into marriage then?"

"Maria, this is not about Gregory anymore is it?" Ben understood he pushed the wrong button this time.

"Of course it is! You and him are more alike than you think! You just run around and think you can get people to do whatever you want. That's who Gregory Richards is. That's who you are!"

"Maria, I think you're overreacting. It's just a feeling I have, I might be wrong about it."

"No, you're probably right in every way, if you have reason to believe that it's Gregory's intention then it's probably because it is. And it would be a beautiful thing, a magical thing to happen. If they'd both want it. But you don't know that. You just assume. You both just assume you can go and decide over everything and everyone. You think you have the power to control us. You - you really consider yourself gods. Our Gods, that we follow and subject ourselves to at any given occasion!" She ranted while Ben pulled the car into the driveway of their house.

"Maria, you can't compare our situation to theirs. It's not what this is!"

"Oh can't I? I think I can. You and Gregory just decide. You decide what you want and how you want to have it. You don't know how to compromise or how to take a no for an answer."

"That's what characterizes strong men and you know it Maria!" Ben replied getting out of the car to follow her inside.

"True. But you two are bargaining with the only people faithful to you. With the only souls on this earth who understand you! Instead of trusting us and giving us some credit, you handle us the way you handle everybody else! That's what hurts us most Ben, you treat us like your business!" She said as Ben had to remember his past conversation with Gregory about this.

 _"You know Ben, I came to realize that I handled my family like it was business. God forbid anything went wrong or not exactly the way I planned it, I was out of my mind with worry and anger. And what happens when business gets out of hand?"_

 _"We do whatever it takes to bring it back on track. We play the game until it's our game, by our rules."_

* * *

"I - I don't know. The rest is like, like some pictures running in front of my inner eye...but nothing I could say for certain! God Cole what is happening to me?"

"Just don't panic, okay. It will all eventually come back. The doctors said you're blending out your most shocking and hurtful memories. So that must be it. Looking for me in Europe, having to leave your mother alone, in the state she was in, your fathers supposed death, that must be it. I mean it's not like you forgot everything, you know Gregory's alive, don't you?"

"Yes but...I don't know... I remember bits and pieces like eating ice cream one morning at breakfast and Sean made fun of me. But I can't say when or what we talked about...I remember sitting in the car with you on our way to Palm Springs but again, I don't know what we talked about or if it's two or three days ago or a whole month! I mean, how can I blend out 5 months of my life?"

"Hey, it's going to be fine you hear me?! Tomorrow we'll go back to Sunset Beach. And we'll se a doctor. Maybe you'll remember with the help of hypnosis or I don't know...something. You'll be okay. Now come on, let's go to sleep. You need to rest." Cole encouraged her while directing her out of the diner.

"I, i need to sleep. Sleep and then wake up from this nightmare." Caitlin said but Cole only kept shut knowing that she couldn't even imagine the proportion of the nightmare.

* * *

Hooome at last! Well - not exactly my home, just for the time being - yeah!" Bette stuttered uncomfortable in front of the house at One Ocean Ave as Sam looked at her quietly sketching a smile.

"You're lucky to have Olivia as a friend..." he said just to say something.

"Yeah. I sure am. Well - thanks for the ride." She giggled awkwardly.

"Don't mention it. It was..."

"Yeah..." Bette said as Sam turned away. "Sam? Wait! I - Ah, look. I wasn't born yesterday. There's something going on and you're not telling me. Did, did I do anything wrong?"

"No, I told you, it's been a long trip, exhausting even. I'm just tired." He continued assuring her.

"That's your answer to quite everything I'm asking but I know it's not true. Sam, what happened when you went to see Ricardo?"

"I told you, nothing. I wasn't even able to finish my conversation with him. Paula barged in and then Ricardo told her about her mother..they both drove to the hospital and then I came to pick you up and that's about it."

"Okay, let's just pretend you're right for the sake of this. What I don't understand tough ist why aren't you looking for Leo? What is Ricardo going to do? What happens now?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" She was amused.

"There's not much Ricardo can do at the moment. Leo ran away after we saw him at the hospital. God knows where he is by now. Cole took Caitlin away the moment she was released from the hospital, to protect her -"

"Good. I mean, it's not like Ricardo would arrest her or anything."

"No. Problem is, the gun is missing too. Cole said he didn't see it, he was concerned about Caitlin who fainted, picked her up and was just as shocked as everybody else to see Elaine and Olivia lying there in blood."

"None of us payed attention to the gun..." Bette thought about it.

"No. But what we know for a fact is that only one of us on that rooftop could have grabbed it."

"But who?" Bette tried to understand. "Who would have anything to hide?"

"Could be anyone..."

"Well not quite anyone...Elaine and Olivia not, obviously."

"Of course, but it could have been Ben, your niece, her friend, Gregory, AJ...you..."

"Moi? Hahaha Sam...you're too funny."

"Am I?" He intoned.

"Wait a minute, what are you saying?! Because for all I know you could have taken the gun just as easily. What do we actually know about you and your employee of the month?" She was appalled.

"Nothing alright! We don't know a thing. So you see, Ricardo can't do anything about it. The only thing he can do is to try figure out how the demo turned into a riot and why." Sam explained.

"But, that's quite clear isn't it? I mean, AJ was behind it. And Alex..."

"Well the lifeguard swears he and his fiancé and his mother had nothing to do with it. AJ himself swears he didn't plan it to be a riot. So..."

"So...Leo? Again?" Bette looked startled.

"I honestly have no idea." He was honest.

"But, but how would he even know about AJ's plans? The demo was a spontaneous thing according to Casey... I don't get it." Bette couldn't link the happenings.

"You said it yourself, Leo was an observer for quite some time. Who knows what he did and who he monitored while you all thought he was just the employee of the month." He retorted obviously upset.

"Nothing. We know nothing... I - I have get inside now. I'm tired." Bette lied but felt tension between her and Sam and decided not to take this conversation any further.

"Yeah. Me too. I'm going back to Grenadines and prepare my departure." Sam turned around ready to leave.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Bette advised serious.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just...Nothing. Friendly advice." She finished as she turned around and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Olivia, good morning." AJ looked up to see Olivia walk out of her room ready to leave.

"AJ." She looked around uncomfortable. "You're here again?"

"I never left. I couldn't..." he looked towards Elaine's room as Olivia only nodded wanting to leave. „Let me help you with your bag." he offered.

"I'm fine! Gregory is going to be here any minute." She jumped back.

"Gregory.." AJ muttered under his breath. "Seems like you and him are getting back together?" He asked carefully.

"Not that it's any of your business! But Gregory and I are working on getting our family back together, if you really need to know! Be the parents to Trey that we weren't allowed to be until now." She said on purpose.

"I see. So it's just that, taking care of your children?" He knew he was walking on thin ice.

"How dare you? How dare you even ask me such thing after what you have done to us?!" She ranted.

"Olivia. I'm sorry that you had to hear what I told Gregory last night! I didn't want you to find out about it like that. I wanted to tell you myself." He tried.

"What, like how you wanted to help me find out what happened to my baby? Like how you told me you were a friend? Like how you comforted me knowing damn well every single detail of the horrendous plan that Annie had put up for me? Hm?" She started crying remembering their talk on the cruise ship.

 _"How can you have nothing to live for?"_

 _"I told you, I killed my baby! I killed my son."_

 _"I know you said that but I don't quite believe it. What happened to the child?"_

 _"He was stillborn."_

 _"Im sorry. I'm very sorry. But you also have a new grandchild. Don't you want to be a part of his life?"_

 _"More than you know. But I just can't... be myself around him. Every time my daughter brings him by, I just think of my little baby."_

"You told me you don't bare the answers! Good God AJ you had all the answers! You knew what Annie had done to me! You knew it!"

"Olivia!"

"You know what it is that I don't understand tough? Why?! Why the hell did you want to help me? Why did you make me believe, you - you encouraged me to believe - that my son was still alive. Why? Why did you do it if you wanted to punish me for what I had done to you and Elaine?"

"I... I couldn't... I wanted to tell you eventually. I swear I did!"

"Right."

"Look, as the time passed by, I began to understand that you didn't hurt me on purpose. And neither did Bette. She just kept shut for the sake of her husband...as for you... you couldn't have known what obnoxious plan Del had in mind when he asked you to take that damned break."

"When? When did you plan to tell me?!" She didn't want to listen to any of it.

"When I made sure that Gregory was out of your life. I had to keep you away from him. I was willing to forgive you..."

"But not him." She nodded.

"I had to make you understand and see the man he really is. That's why I couldn't stop what I started. Because Gregory still had to pay..." AJ was worked up.

"You mean I had to see the man you wanted him to become?"

"The man I wanted you to hate. The man I wanted everybody to hate! He did a spectacular job on his own and without my help tough, Olivia! Bedding Annie? Remember that, I had nothing to do with that! Listen to me! I know what I did was wrong,"

"Hah! Wrong? Wrong?! God, wrong does not even begin to describe what you did to me and my family!"

"But I am well aware of my faults and I want to make it up to you!" He shouted.

"AJ...it's not me you have to make it up to anymore." Olivia turned away from him facing the door of Elaine's room, almost smiling.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You see, even tough I suffered so terribly back then, even tough I have lost everything and everyone I loved ever since you set foot into my life again - I am not the one who is suffering right now."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that there is an innocent woman, right behind this door that is suffering, fighting for her life! She has suffered so much! 24 years she had to live thinking her son was dead, wondering what she had done wrong!" She paused turning around again, "And yes, I deserved every single one of my sleepless nights crying over the thought that my baby had died! I deserved every minute of the torture that Elaine has been put trough for over 20 years! But look at us now AJ, after everything we have done, you and I are still standing. And Elaine is the one fighting for her life."

"I know, trust me I know and I hate myself for this situation!" He stepped forward but she turned away again.

"Good!"

"But you need to - "

"I need to what? Forgive you?"

"Can you?"

"AJ, I don't need to forgive you! I have everything I ever wanted again. I have my son. I have all my children with me. I am putting my family back together with Gregory's help. With the help of our friends. I don't need to forgive you. Or hate you. Because I don't need you in my life."

"Olivia, please!"

"Just listen to me and listen carefully! You and I - we will have to coexist for one and only one reason: and that's our grandson. I hope tough, for your own sake, that Elaine will wake up and be alright. Because if not, I swear to God not even our grandson will keep you safe from my anger!" She said firmly as Gregory eavesdropped at the door.

"Oh Olivia, there used to be a time I would have loved to hear you say those words..." Gregory mumbled unsure if to walk in and interrupt the conversation or wait and listen more.

"I am not going to run away again Olivia!" AJ shouted back, "Not ever again, not even from your anger. I have learned my lesson. Trust me, I have!"

"You think you have?" Olivia asked softly, lost in thought.

"I know I have! I have lost everything 27 years ago. Now you know your dear ex-husband played his part. As did you. And Bette. But now - now I nearly lost two of the most important people in my life within seconds..."

"Nearly? Ah, Aj... I might have survived the gunshot, and Elaine might survive as well. But you did lose us AJ. As you've lost the respect of every single person who attended that board meeting. You've lost every single one of us!" Olivia tried to make him understand.

"I have indeed. I just - I want you to know one thing..." he gave up explaining, knowing very well that it would take a lot of time to fix what he did.

"What's that?" Olivia asked unsure but before AJ could speak up, Gregory walked in with Trey.

"Olivia, we're ready to go." Gregory decided not to wait any longer.

"Oh, Oh sweety, come to mommy!" She directed her attention to Trey.

"You can't hold him, here, let me help you." Gregory offered his support as they both smiled at the little boy.

AJ looked at the three of them and understood that Olivia indeed had everything she ever wanted again. The craziest things have happened in the past years yet the truth found a way to hit the surface and sort everything out. It wasn't perfect but it was a start. For her at least.

"AJ? You said there is something that I need to know." Olivia wanted to listen to it before leaving.

"Liv, let's just go, Steve and Rose are waiting outside." Gregory pushed her, knowing Sean promised to show up.

"No, I need to hear it. What do I need to know?"

"Two things actually. First: that I never, never meant for all this to happen." AJ paused as Gregory rolled his eyes. "And second: that I am not to blame for what is yet to come."

"What?" Olivia couldn't understand as Gregory frowned confused himself. "What do you mean what is yet to come?" But before AJ could answer Sean barged in.

"Dad! I thought I told you to stay the hell away from mom!"

* * *

"Cole, I need to see my mother!"

"You shouldn't Caitlin, she's fine she's doing just fine." Cole rushed to answer.

"Fine? That's why you want to keep me away from the hospital at all cost? Because she's fine?" She asked as Cole lowered his head. "Look, i might not remember what happened but I remember what it's like when you lie to me!" She said hurt.

"Caitlin...I am not lying! Your mother is doing just fine! As a matter of fact she's being released as we speak! Your father and Sean are both there to pick her up."

"Then why won't you let us go and see her? What are you keeping from me, what happened to her Cole?" She was angry.

"Caitlin..." he sighed, "Alright. Alright, let's all go and pick your mother up!" He said biting his tongue from saying something hurtful.

"Take us to the central hospital please!" Caitlin told the taxi driver without hesitation while Cole only looked out the window anticipating what was about to happen.

* * *

"Sean!" Olivia was surprised to see him.

"Hey, mom, good to see you're doing fine." He said unsure.

"Well, I wouldn't call it fine...but all I can think of is going home right now."

"Dad! I asked you something!" Sean didn't let go.

"Sean, your mother and I have everything straighten out. I am taking her home so she can recover. I strongly suggest you come to terms with that!" Gregory barked at his son.

"Mom! Seriously? You're going home with him?"

"Ah - I..." But before olivia could finish her thought, Paula walked out of Elaine's room, looking awfully lost and sad.

"Paula! How is Elaine?" Olivia jumped to ask but Paula didn't answer. "Paula?" Olivia tried again.

"Just leave me and my mother alone, okay! If it wasn't for you, none of this would have ever happened!" She ranted at her.

"Don't you dare -" Gregory wanted to start his usual menacing but Olivia interrupted.

"It's okay. She's right...if I hadn't asked Elaine to come here and help us, she wouldn't be ...lying in a coma...Paula is right..."

"Olivia!"

"No! She's right. Paula please, listen to me. I cannot tell you how sorry I am! I never thought any of this would happen. I never believed -"

"What? What did actually happen Olivia?!" Paula was worked up.

* * *

"Hey mom. How are you holding up?" Casey rubbed his mother's shoulder.

"Well, couldn't be any better. I've done the biggest mistake I could have ever done by letting my feelings take control over my reason, I've lost two of my best friends - forever this time, because of what I thought was right to do...I've lost the respect of so many people I care about, including Sarah...I guess I couldn't be any better." She let out sighing.

"Come on mom, it's not that bad." Casey tried.

"It's not?" She laughed.

"No. Look, Sarah will get over it eventually. As for Gregory and Olivia, they'll forgive you. And everyone else too."

"Oh Casey, you've got such a pure heart. You believe in love and forgiveness and you encourage other people to believe in it too. I am so proud of you!"

"Well, that's only because you taught me to believe. You told me that there is nothing that can't be fixed. Every problem has a solution. So does this one."

"I'm afraid I went too far. I don't know how this can be fixed."

"So you think that the friendship you and Gregory have for over 30 years now is going to what, be erased by the snap of a finger because of a mistake you made?"

"I don't know." She replied honestly.

"Well I don't think it will. You go way back with both Gregory and Olivia. They love you. Remember how you told me stories about the crazy things you used to do? You and dad and the two of them, Bette and whoever was lucky to be called her husband?" Casey tried to sooth the spirits as they both laughed.

"That was a long time ago, Casey. That was a time when we never even thought about hurting each other. If someone would have told me back then that I would even consider doing what I did now...I would have punched them in the face. Never! But look how never can become reality."

"Okay you know what? Let's just go back home. Then, we'll think of something okay. I can talk to Gregory if you want. I'm sure he's just extremely angry because of the Resort. When things get back to normal he'll come around."

"No! I don't want you to talk to him!"

"Why not?"

"Because. This is between him and me. I've dragged you into this and I've put you and Sarah in the middle. But that's about enough. It's not your mistake and not your battle. Please." She begged as Casey only looked frowning.

* * *

"Listen, I promise we will get to the bottom of this." Olivia grabbed Paula's arm.

"Oh I'm sure you will. I'm sure you and Gregory are going to find a way to cover up your daughters involvement in trying to shoot AJ and accidentally shooting both you and my mother!" Paula shouted while Cole and Caitlin walked in.

"Mom? Is, is it true? I did this to you?" Caitlin asked in shock while Olivia only shook her head.


End file.
